Ruins Of Hope
by Doki Regina
Summary: The kingdom of Utopia is torn by a war between the Astral and Barian worlds. The young Prince of Utopia is struggling to find a way to stop the fighting and stay alive while both sides hunt him. With no idea who to trust he finds himself drawn to two rebellious Astral warriors and a supposedly heartless Barian Lord.
1. Prince Of Utopia

"Your highness."

The doors burst open and Yuma lowered the covers from over his head. One of the royal guards hurried in and Yuma sat up slowly. There was a commotion outside. It was strange. He stayed out in the countryside outside the capital so there was peace. His parents wanted him to be safe with his grandma.

"Your highness, we need to hurry," the guard said, helping him up out of bed. "We need to get you away from here."

"Away?" Yuma cried. "Away where? This is my home and it's the middle of the night."

"There's no time to argue," he insisted.

Yuma nodded at the urgency in his voice. It must have been important. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible. He didn't have any time to look presentable. The guards quickly threw a green cloak over him and pulled the hood up, hurrying him towards the door. Yuma had no idea what was happening and what the rush was but he went with them without argument. Whatever it was, it seemed like a big deal. He didn't know where his parents where or where his normal guards were. Something strange was going on.

"I'm sorry, your highness," the guard whispered. "But there are Barians in the palace."

"Barians?"

The guard nodded and he was hurried out one the secret tunnels. He'd known there was a war going on just under the surface. Everything in the capital seemed peaceful, and he knew his parents tried to hide it from him, but he knew. Astral and Barian forces had been re-emerging for years and things had started to go sour a few years ago when Yuma was still in school. And now things were starting to come out into the open. It had become obvious with the Barians kidnapping his older sister, the Princess Akari, and things had escalated from there.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but whatever happens you must keep moving towards the Astrals."

"The Astral headquarters? Isn't the royal family supposed to be neutral?" Yuma whispered, following the group through the darkness. "Won't that just make things worse?"

"They'll look after you at least," the captain said softly. "And these are your father's orders. The Astrals will protect you from the Barians."

Yuma sighed and nodded. He supposed it made sense. The Barians seemed to have made their position clear by attacking their home. They must have known Yuma was out here. Everyone knew he spent most of his time out here since completing his schooling two years ago. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen his parents. It was supposed to be for his own safety but apparently not even that worked anymore.

They hurried out into the countryside and Yuma stumbled to keep up. The Astrals were supposed to be the better option. It made sense he would be sent to them. But the royal family was supposed to be neutral.

Suddenly one of the guards screamed and fell to the ground. Yuma staggered back, turning to find a group of dark Sorcerers. They were the Barian's forces. His royal guards weren't Sorcerers. He wasn't considered to be in enough danger to need even one Sorcerer in his squad of guards. They didn't stand much of a chance.

"Your highness," the captain hissed. "Run."

"I- I can't-"

"Just go!"

He hesitated for a moment, glancing between the soldiers and Sorcerers before nodding reluctantly and turning, running through the dark countryside towards the Astrals' headquarters. He was a coward. He was running for the terrorists who threatened and hurt his people.

He struggled to block out the screams of the dying soldiers and forced himself to keep moving. His soldiers were dying. The people he who gave everything for him. What kind of prince was he to walk away- to run from his enemies and the enemies of his people?

He stumbled down one of the hills into a small wood. Maybe he could hide. Maybe he could find shelter and find his way to the Astrals in the morning. But… the captain told him to keep running. He told him not to stop until he reached the Astral headquarters.

"Where are you running off to, little Prince?"

He stumbled to a stop as a Barian dropped from the tree canopy. Purple and dark grey robes. He recognised them even without seeing the face under the hood. Only the Barian Lords wore robes like that. The most powerful Sorcerers the Bairan had. And those colours belonged to one of the worst of them.

Vector.

Yuma grasped the key around his neck, glaring up at Vector silently. Vector was dangerous. He was the most dangerous. He was known for being cruel and sadistic. He was one of the leaders.

Everyone knew Nasch was in control. He was a warlord, that was what his guards said. He'd looked it up once. Warlord was someone who controlled soldiers who were loyal to him not the country or their King. That was Nasch. He led the Barian forces against their King. Maybe that described the Astrals too.

But Vector was one of the two commanders beneath Nasch. If Nasch had sent Vector out here after him he had no escape. Vector wouldn't let him get away. Yuma was a Sorcerer but he doubted he had the power to face a Lord head on.

"Come on," Vector purred, sauntering forward. Yuma stumbled back and Vector chuckled, almost warmly, pausing and offered a deep, mocking bow. "I don't mean you make you on edge, your highness."

"You're a Barian."

"I'm a Barian Lord," he replied, straightening up, hands going to his hips. "I'm not an actual Barian. Still human, your highness." He held out his hand as if to prove it but Yuma just glared at him from under his hood. "Please, your highness, come with me quietly. Lord Nasch and our masters are very eager to meet you."

"I won't ever give into you Barians!" Yuma cried. He gripped his pendant tighter and fire burst into life in his hand. He'd never used his magic aggressively before. He'd never needed to. It was for tricks and convenience, never to hurt anyone even in self-defence. "You're tearing our land apart!"

"It's for a good cause," he chuckled. "Come now, put that silly little candle away. Don't threaten to use power you're not prepared to kill with. Just come along with me and everything will be just fine."

"I'll never become a Barian! I'd never let the darkness take me!"

"They all say that at first." He held out his hand once more. "Come on. Come with me. We're not so bad."

He stepped forward and Yuma did all he could think of; he threw out a line of fire, hoping to stop Vector getting too close and made a run for it. He wasn't used to all this. He didn't get to run and explore. He'd always been confined to the grounds of his home and large and impressive as they were, they didn't prepare him for running for his life through a freezing wood in the middle of the night. He'd barely had time to dress or put on boots. He wasn't prepared for it. His clothes were thin and loose and his boots were barely laced and rubbing but he couldn't stop. He pulled the cloak around him as best he could to hold off the bitter cold and wind and kept running, praying he was at least heading in the right direction, towards the safety of the Astrals.

Vector's laughter echoed behind him and Yuma forced himself to keep running, his body moving on its own, pushed on by the terrifying thought of what Vector wold do to him if he was caught.

And finally he broke out of the woods and found the railway. The main transport line. They all ran from the capital city. This one must have been the one that ran out towards Spartan City. Right passed the Astral headquarters. He could follow them and they'd lead him right where he wanted to be.

"Your highness."

He spun and found a pair of young men in the tell-tale pale blue robes of the Astral forces. "Astrals. You're Astrals. Please, they- they killed- and Vector is-"

"It's alright, calm down," one said softly. "We're going to get you out of here. We have orders. They expect us to go to the Astral HQ. The paths are blocked. So we're taking you back towards the capital. We're getting you out of the country."

"Out- out the country?" he cried. "But my- my family? My people-"

"Need you alive. You need training and time to become the leader this country needs right now."

"My family-"

"Come on."

He was pulled away towards a dirt road and into a car waiting. The pulled his head further over his head and sunk into the seats. The Astral soldiers pulled off their cloaks, revealing a young man with pink hair and green eyes, smiling warmly. His partner was around his age with short blue hair pulled off his face and matching green eyes.

"So, uh…"

"I'm Michael," the driver said softly. "This is Takashi."

"We're Astral Sorcerers," Takashi continued.

"For the next week we're going to be your body guards," Michael said. "The Astrals have charged us with getting you to the Poseidon Docklands and out of the country. Until then you will have to do exactly what we say, when we say. Your life is in our hands and we will do our best for you but the Barians are ruthless and after you so you have to be prepared to run for your life and perhaps not make it."

"To summarise, this is going to be very dangerous, your highness."

Yuma nodded slightly, playing with his pendant. "Thank you… for saving me. For putting your lives on the line for me."

"It's not for you," Michael said. Yuma's head jerked up and his pendant bit into his palm. "We don't fight for you. None of us do. Not even the Astrals fight for you or your family."

"We fight for our own causes, your highness," Takashi agreed, turning slightly in his seat.

Yuma gazed up at him under his hood. His waistcoat was dirty and torn and his jeans were threadbare around the knees and pockets, his shirt wrinkled and creased like it had never seen an iron in its life. But the bracelet around his wrist was polished and clear. What caught Yuma's attention more than that was the holster on his thigh. There was a heavy looking blue gun and a sweet little cartoon like charm hung off it, battered and scuffed but obviously treasured. It was a nasty reminder that the Astrals' Sorcerers were soldiers first and foremost.

He'd gone to school with some of them. The Barians' Sorcerers too. Now he looked at Taskashi's face, he remembered a boy a lot like him at school. They were children. He was sixteen, they couldn't be much older, and they were soldiers.

"I'm sorry," Yuma murmured. "I didn't mean to assume."

"You can't help how you're raised," Michael murmured. "They've taught you the world revolves around you. You can't help it."

"It'll be a long journey," Takashi said softly. "Try to get some rest. We'll look after you."

Yuma fell silent, gazing out the window, playing absently with his pendant. He was having to leave his family behind. He hadn't seen his parents in so long and Akari was being held by the Barians. He could do nothing to help them. It was obvious his powers were in no condition to be any help. He could do nothing to help anyone. Not his people and not his family. He had nothing to offer anyone.

Yuma hadn't even realised he'd slipped into a deep sleep until he awoke to the sun's rays coming over the horizon. He didn't recognise the area but he didn't go far from home or the capital. The Poseidon Docklands were on the other side of Baria and Heartland City- the two biggest Barian strongholds- he supposed they had to go a long way. He glanced up at the pair in the front seats. They'd swapped. Takashi was driving and Michael had the passenger seat reclined, resting peacefully.

Yuma's lips twitched in the slightest smile. Michael looked so sweet when he was sleeping. His face was soft and round and framed by cute pink curls that almost matched his pink overcoat. He couldn't see any weapons on him but that didn't mean anything. Although, like this, he did just look like a young man without a care in the world and not a soldier fighting for his life.

Yuma yawned softly and Takashi glanced back in the mirror. "Good morning, your highness."

"Just Yuma," he murmured, stifling another yawn. "Just call me Yuma. Where are we?"

"Heading up towards Sargasso," Takashi replied.

"Sargasso? Isn't that the wrong direction?"

Sargasso was up north. North of Baria. That was the Barians' capital. Wasn't it ridiculous to head up there? It was a wasteland. Nothing could live out there. They'd tried. There was something out there that destroyed any attempts at civilization. They'd tried to put railways through the waste for quick access to the other side but the tracks got pulled up and twisted with inhuman strength. Not even Sorcerers could do what happened. At least not any Sorcerer he knew of. There was something wrong in Sargasso. Something that shouldn't be disturbed.

"The Barians recently have moved on the capital," Takashi said softly. "It's all-out war right now. That's how they were able to get to you so quickly. We can't go through it anymore. They know that if they have you the royal guard will fall. The people's morale will fall. You are hope for them, Yuma. You're their precious Prince."

"Not you two though," he said softly.

"No, but that doesn't mean I want you to be killed or taken by the Barians. Neither does Michael. Not just because you're the Prince and it'll cause trouble but because you're like us really. You don't deserve what the Barians would do to you. To summarise, we're going to meet so friends up at Sargasso and we'll go around Baria and Heartland and then south to the docklands."

"Oh, ok," he murmured. "And friends? You mean… more Astral Sorcerers."

"Yes. Please don't be afraid. We will do our best to keep you safe. We're all prepared to do whatever it takes for our people."

Yuma nodded slightly and tilted his head, gazing out across the countryside. He was Prince of this land and was useless, running for his life. Hot tears pricked his eyes at the thought and he quickly brushed them away. Crying would do no good. Princes didn't cry. They were strong for their people. Princes were supposed to hold their heads high. What good was a Prince or King who couldn't lead their people in a time of war? Grandma often said that about his father; he was a wonderful peacetime King but he would be lost in a war.

Perhaps he already was.

"If you get hungry, there's a bag of rations under the seat," Takashi called back. "And some drinks too. You can have one bag and one bottle."

"Thanks."

* * *

The days passed quickly, moving almost nonstop. Every few hours or so Takashi and Michael would stop and swap, letting Yuma stretch his legs and get some fresh air before they moved on again. And after three days driving through twisting dirt roads, Yuma saw the crystal spires of Baria on the horizon.

They pulled over on the side of the road and Yuma stirred a little more, getting up from his makeshift pillow and gazing out the window. There was a motorcycle parked on the side of the road; two rides leaning against the dusty white body. Michael got out the car and Takashi quickly followed, beckoning to Yuma to follow. He slipped out the car and hurried after them.

The two riders were both in black and white riding suits that looked lightly armoured. The bike rested on its one wheel and stand while the pair sat waiting. One had his helmet in his lap, watching as they approached while the other was still sitting on the back of the bike, his dark visor lifted but Yuma still couldn't see his face.

Yuma was at least as tall as both the riders but they were rather intimidating. Michael hurried over and gave the rider on the bike a one armed hug before the other got the same. He was blonde, with greenish blue bangs falling messily around his face, partly hiding his cold grey blue eyes. Yuma frowned slightly. He looked tired. He looked so tired and cold and broken. Perhaps that was how these soldiers were. Perhaps war broke people quicker than he'd ever imagined.

Michael stepped back slightly, brushing down his pink overcoat and turning to Yuma, beckoning him over. The blonde bowed his head slightly and the rider nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Your highness," the blonde said. Yuma smiled slightly and lowered his head respectfully. These people had his life in their hands. He was going to show them respect. "I'm Kaito, this is my partner Thomas, we're going to be escorting you around Baria and Heartland City and guard you as we pass the waste."

"Thank you," Yuma said softly. "Please, call me Yuma. I'm very grateful for your help."

"Alright, Yuma," Kaito said softly. "We're going to get you to safety. You just need to trust us. We'll take good care of you." He glanced at Michael. "Do you want to follow us, or shall we watch your backs?"

"Whatever you and Thomas think is better," Michael replied.

"Riding out front would be more noticeable," Thomas murmured. Yuma glanced over. His voice was smooth and soft, almost soothing and easy going. As if this was just a road trip rather than a mission. "We should hang back and not interfere unless you guys spot trouble."

Kaito nodded slightly. "I'll have Orbital scanning the area anyway."

"Let's get moving then," Michael said with a soft smile. "Being this close to Baria makes me uncomfortable."

Takashi and Kaito nodded but Yuma noted Thomas gazing off towards the city. Kaito seemed to notice too. His hand brushed Thomas' and his partner's head jerked around as he flinched away. Kaito and Michael frowned and Thomas turned away quickly. Takashi sighed, turning and leading Yuma back to the car and opened the door for him.

"What's all that about?" he whispered.

"Thomas is Michael's older brother," Takashi replied. "And their family and Kaito's have been friends together since they were children."

"A whole family of Astral Sorcerers?" Yuma said.

Takashi sighed and glanced back at Baria. "Not an entire family, no. You shouldn't bring it up."

Michael was returning and Yuma nodded as the pair got back in the front seats and they shut the doors. Yuma sat in silence once more, watching Kaito slip onto the bike as they passed. He pulled on his helmet and the engine started up with a mighty roar before quietening down again to almost nothing.

He gazed back at the pair out the back window, playing absently with his pendant once more. It warmed under his touch and Yuma frowned slightly. It had never done that before. He pulled it out from under his cloak and gazed down at it. The green gem stone set into the golden clasp had turned purple. What was happening to it?

"You're taking this all very well," Takashi said after what felt like hours.

"There's not really any other way to take it, is there?" Yuma replied. Takashi frowned and Yuma was sure he saw Michael scowl as well. Yuma quickly decided he didn't want to think about that though. He needed to distract himself from the mess he was in and the endless silence wasn't getting him anywhere. "What kind of Sorcerers are you?"

Takashi smiled slightly. "I'm Aether, Michael's Terra. Thomas and Kaito…"

"Are feared without their powers," Michael replied. "But if you must know Kaito is Aether and Thomas is Pyro, like you."

"You- you know I'm-"

"Because it was kept _so_ top secret that the Prince was born a Sorcerer," he snorted.

"And I did go to school with you," Takashi chuckled.

Yuma nodded slightly. He'd been alone for so long he was struggling to remember the people he'd once known. He didn't even get to be friends with many people. They were just people at his school. There were a few people he'd managed to grow close to but he hadn't seen any of them since school. His fingers brushed his warm pendant.

He hadn't realised he was quite so lonely until now.

* * *

With Thomas and Kaito riding their bike, the group needed to actually rest more often. It seemed Thomas and Kaito didn't swap and it was only Kaito who drove. Yuma was uneasy, sleeping in the car so close to the Barian's headquarters, or Sargasso. But at night Thomas and Kaito would join them in the car and while he'd still yet to see Thomas' face under his hooded cloak he wore at night, Yuma didn't feel quite so bad resting between them.

Although his pendant was still unusually warm and seemed to be periodically growing warmer. It never seemed to settle and return to its normal cool temperature.

Still, it was interesting to be with the four Astrals. They were almost a family and definitely close friends. Yuma had always looked at groups of friends and wished he could have something like that. It was hard to find real friends when everyone was supposed to respect and serve you. Familiarity could be considered disrespectful and who would want to risk seeming disrespectful to the Prince?

Yuma awoke on the third night travelling with Thomas and Kaito to find he'd slumped against Kaito's side, wrapped in blankets. Moonlight poured in through the windows and Yuma yawned softly, shifting and about to get back to sleep when he noticed Thomas was missing. One of them was supposed to be on watch at all times but being outside the car wasn't so safe.

He sat up slowly and slipped out of the car, glancing around to find Thomas sitting on the roof, gazing over at Baria, still on the horizon despite them heading south once more. He seemed to be constantly watching Baria. Yuma cleared his throat and Thomas patted the roof next to where he was sitting. So Yuma climbed up slowly, sitting next to Thomas and watching Baria in the moonlight.

It _was_ beautiful.

And for a while there was silence. Yuma's head fell against Thomas' shoulder and Thomas let him rest. It was nice. Yuma knew he was running for his life. He knew he was in constant danger, especially so close to Baria but he felt safe with Thomas next to him. Knowing Thomas and the others would protect him, it helped him settle and relax. He could almost forget they were in danger and at war. He could almost forget the beautiful crystal city held some of the greatest evils on the planet.

"I don't know how to look after myself," Yuma whispered finally. "I don't know how to use my powers. I've got basic training but I've never had to fight. I've never had to fight or defend myself. I don't know how. And when I ran from my home, I was faced by Lord Vector and I- I have no idea how to protect myself."

"Vector is tough," Thomas murmured. "There are fully trained battle hardened Sorcerers who crack and cry like babies after five minutes in his presence."

"I don't want to be like that," he said, shaking his head a little. "I want to be able protect myself. You have the same powers as me. Can you teach me?"

Thomas tilted his head slightly. "Who told you I was the same as you?"

"Michael… he said you were like me… Aren't you?"

"I suppose," Thomas muttered. "I might have actually been like you once." He sighed and tiled his head, holding out his hands. Purple fire sparked into life and Yuma smiled absently, touching the tips of the flickering flames. "You're lucky. Our powers are naturally offensive. Fire is deadly and all consuming. Fire is death itself."

"You're wrong," Yuma murmured. He reached over and laid his hands over the fire, turning it a warm golden yellow. "It's warm and nurturing. Fire brings life."

Thomas turned to him and Yuma smiled. There was a soft chuckle behind them and they turned to find Kaito leaning on the side of the car, watching them with a smile. Yuma beamed. Despite the situation, it felt right. He knew he shouldn't smile. He shouldn't be happy while his kingdom was on the brink of war, but it felt right.

"You two should rest," Kaito said softly. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, Thomas. We need to be ready."

"You're not coming all the way?" Yuma said as Thomas helped him off the roof and back into the car. "But you've not been with us long."

"We were only escorting you three through the Barian infested areas," he replied. Thomas nodded slightly. "We're going to go and make a nice distraction for you tomorrow to make sure you get through unchallenged."

"Well… it was nice knowing you guys anyway. I hope I get to meet all of again sometime."

* * *

As promised, Kaito and Thomas left half way through the afternoon with little more warning than the revving of the engine and the bike tearing passed the car, Thomas offering a brief wave before they veered off on a side road towards Heartland City itself.

After that it was nothing but open road. They got into the main roads and there was nothing stopping them tearing towards the Poseidon Docklands. Yuma leant against the window, reaching for his pendant and running his fingers over it absently. When they reached the Docklands, he would leave his kingdom and who knew when he'd return. He was leaving everything behind. But they were right, weren't they? With the Barians having Akari, he was the only heir left. If they had him as well, there would be no hope.

It was a few moments of fumbling with his key before he noticed the metal was cool. Yuma paused and frowned, taking it from under his cloak once more and finding the gem was green again. What was wrong with it?

They arrived at the docks not long after nightfall. Michael and Takashi took him down the jetty where a large boat was waiting. Takashi brought him a bag from the car and handed it over.

"Good luck, Yuma," he said softly. Yuma nodded slightly, throwing the bag over his shoulder. Michael handed him a wallet of papers and Yuma stuffed them into his pocket. "Be careful."

"There's a room reserved for you," Michael told him. "It's all on those papers. Keep your hood up, your head down and mind your own business. When you get to the other side, our friends Gauche and Droite will be waiting for you. They'll look after you."

Takashi took out a broach and Yuma tilted his head. It was a strange enamel and gold sun. He fastened it onto Yuma's cloak as a clasp and smiled. "To summarise, they'll recognise you by that. Droite always wears a butterfly broach."

"One more thing." Michael took out a small slightly curved knife, slipping it into Yuma's belt and pulling his cloak around him. "No one else knows we're moving you. It's need to know only. So anyone claiming to be sent from us is lying, understand? It's only the six of us and the highest commanders who know you're leaving. Stay in your room, have room service, there's plenty of money in that wallet, stay hidden and keep the doors and windows locked. Understand? Anyone who gets anywhere near you or thinks they know who you are, don't be afraid to use that."

"You want me to kill?" Yuma hissed.

"We're sorry," Takashi said, nodding slightly. "But do as we say and you shouldn't be in danger. Now go, quickly. Before it's too late."

"Thank you. Both of you. And thank Kaito and Thomas for me too."

They nodded and waved him off and Yuma hurried up the boarding ramp. He waved briefly from the railing and they both waved back. He pulled out his papers and searched out his room down below. He did as they'd told him, his stomach churning nervously, and sat in his room. The first thing he did once he'd taken care of the security as Michael and Takashi had told him was take a shower and change from his filthy clothes. He got something to eat and flicked through the papers they'd given him. He couldn't sleep. It was growing late but he couldn't sleep. He was alone and heading away from everything he knew. How could he sleep?

And it was when he was lying there in silence that it all hit him. He didn't even know what had happened to his grandma. He didn't know what would happen to his family. The Lords had sent Barians to destroy his home and capture him, if not kill him. They'd killed everyone around him. What could have happened to his grandma? His parents were in the capital. What happened to them?

Tears dripped down his cheeks into the pillows and he curled up tighter, sobbing softly. He was alone. He was all alone. His family could be dead or dying or captured and he was escaping to safety. How could he be running away from all this? He was a coward, wasn't he? He was running away while people fought for their lives. His land was at war and his life had been torn apart and he was running away.

He grasped his pendant tighter, stifling more pathetic sobs. He wanted his family. He wanted his father tucking him in and patting his head, telling him everything would be fine if he just pushed through and kept moving. He wanted his mother resting his head in her lap, playing with his hair and singing him soft lullabies to chase away the monsters. He wanted his grandma solving every single problem with her chicken noodle soup.

In that moment Yuma would have even taken Akari nagging at him to stop being so childish and get a grip.

He should have insisted the Astrals let him go with them. At least with the Astral Sorcerers he could have been of some use to someone rather than dead weight running for his life. At least he would have known what was happening to his family and his home. He closed his eyes tighter, holding his pendant and crying himself into an uneasy, tormented sleep.


	2. One Starry Sky

Standing before the Barian Lords was the most unnerving thing anyone could imagine. Mr Heartland knew that. They all knew that. The Lords were a force to be reckoned with, the most brutal, powerful creatures, not just on the continent but the planet. They were the closest things to true Barians that existed in the mortal world. They had the power of the Barian world coursing through them and to go against them was suicide.

The fate of the royal family was proof enough of that.

The doors opened in front of him and Mr Heartland hesitated. The Barians had brought him power and wealth, but failing them lead to pain and suffering.

Mr Heartland walked into the audience hall slowly, keeping his gaze locked on Lord Nasch at the head of the horseshoe table. He didn't want to see the people watching. It was more like a trail that a meeting.

The seven Lords sat around the crystal room, covered in their robes and hoods, watching him. _Judging_ him. Lord Nasch sat under the huge red jewel known as Don Thousand's Eye. Supposedly it really was an eye. Supposedly Don Thousand really could watch them through it.

"My Lords," Mr Heartland said, bowing deeply. "What can I do for you today?"

"We've given you well over a year," Lord Durbe said softly. "And you haven't brought us any results."

"We're still searching, my Lords," he replied.

"How hard is it to find one boy?" Lord Vector snapped. "He is a child with no family or home to return to. He's alone with nowhere to run to. The Astrals can't find him either or they would have declared him still alive. A pamper bratty prince can't be out there surviving on his own without help."

"Didn't he escape _you_, Vector?" Lord Mizael muttered.

"Yes, by sheer dumb luck!" he snarled. "And I saw two Astral Sorcerers take him."

"Our spies in Spartan City haven't heard anything from him," Mr Heartland said cautiously. "We had the monorails and trains blocked and had patrols along the tracks and woods surrounding it."

"We know," said Durbe, drumming his fingers against the crystal table. "We ordered it. And even the Astrals we've managed to capture have known nothing about the Prince's location."

Suddenly Nasch laughed and the other Lords turned to him. Mr Heartland shivered. His laughter was cold and empty. There was no humour in it.

Durbe tilted his head. "Nasch-"

"We're showing our age," Nasch said. Like his laughter, his voice was emotionless. That was one of the most disconcerting things about the young leader. Lord Nasch felt _nothing_. "If you know your enemies are blocking your path, where do you go, Durbe?"

"The other direction."

"He couldn't have gone through the capital," Vector snapped. "We were swarming the place."

"But we weren't _here_," Durbe replied. "They took him out here knowing we'd never suspect it. We've been searching in completely the wrong place. They're probably somewhere east of here hiding out with the Astrals and we've been searching completely the wrong area. They would have kept it purely need to know so even those we interrogated wouldn't be able to answer us. We've been blind."

Mr Heartland took a deep breath, keeping his eyes low. He didn't want this being blamed on him. He searched where they told him. It was nothing to do with him!

Nasch tilted his head and Mr Heartland swallowed his nerves. Nasch was young. As far as he knew there was only one Lords younger than him. And yet he was the leader of the Barain forces, chosen by Don Thousand himself.

Although, Mr Heartland noted more than once that while Nasch was the leader, Durbe pulled his strings.

"Get people out searching, Mr Heartland," Durbe said firmly. "Don't fail us this time."

"I won't, my Lords," replied Mr Heartland, giving a deep bow. "If the Prince is here, we will find him and deliver him to you."

"See you do," Nasch said. "All of you." The murmuring from the Sorcerers around the hall stopped dead. "There's a great reward for anyone who brings me the Prince and those hiding him. _Alive_."

He stood and everyone else in the room stood too. It was respectful, Mr Heartland supposed. Even the other Lords stood when Nasch did. Even Vector. Lord Merag hurried over and caught her brother's arm, letting him escort her out with Durbe on their heels. Mr Heartland remained in a deep bow until the Lords had filed out. He let out a sigh as the door closed and stood straight again. They were being ordered around by children. All powerful, emotional twisted children.

"Well, you heard them!" Mr Heartland snapped, glaring up at the Sorcerers around the room. "Find them!"

* * *

This was it.

Sitting high above Heartland City, Takashi gazed down at Mr Heartland and his company as they entered one of the many five star establishments in the city. Michael sat next to him on the roof, slowly setting up the latest gift from the weapons guys. This was one of the biggest missions of their lives; to assassinate three of the Barians richest, most influential supporters. A trio of powerful Sorcerers claimed by the darkness. It was the best time. They'd just returned from a meeting in Baria with the Lords if their information was right. They weren't going to be late for anything. The Lords wouldn't miss them.

They had to be quick. Once they got one it would alert the others.

"Michael," Takashi murmured softly. Michael lifted his head slightly from setting up the sights. "Are you going to be ok doing this? Do you want me to?"

"I can do it," Michael replied. "You just keep an eye out, ok? I can do it."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do." He lifted the large rifle slowly, adjusting the sights carefully. "I won't let him influence me. I'm loyal to my Astral masters. To my family. My brothers. I won't let anyone hurt them. So I have to." Takashi sighed and nodded. "Guide me in if there's interference, ok?"

"I will," Takashi murmured. "But you know this isn't my forte. I'm kinda better with techy stuff."

Michael flashed a smirk. "You're good with your hands. I know."

Takashi rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his cheeks burning and glad for the darkness of the shadows to hide his blush. It was no secret Michael liked to tease him. Not that Takashi really minded. It broke the tension sometimes, it was a good distraction, but not now. It was such a huge job today. They all needed to be on their toes.

"Ready?" Takashi said. Michael nodded slightly, letting out a slow breath. Takashi lowered his gaze to his watch, counting down to the moment they needed. "I can do it if you want."

"I don't," Michael replied.

He nodded slightly. Michael was struggling with this. He knew that. He was smiling all the time. He hadn't stopped smiling since they'd been given this mission. Not his usual soft, warm smile that reassured him and helped him dig deep and find his strength. This was forced and fake. Michael was trying to deny he was hurting and afraid.

Thomas was all the way out in Spartan City on his holiday time. Usually this kind of thing would be given to him and Kaito. Or they would at least be there to give them support if they needed it. They had support, they had a distraction, but they weren't Thomas and Kaito. With them out of town, Michael had no one to turn to right now. He was dealing with this alone and Takashi wasn't sure how to help him through.

"Three." He lifted his binoculars, checking the other team was in position. "Two." Michael shifted slightly, adjusting his grip as Takashi turned his gaze to the restaurant once more. The three men were chatting away peacefully, Mr Heartland holding attention. "One."

It all happened in a matter of seconds, Takashi knew that, but it was stretched out and painfully slow.

An explosion tore through the city's main power station, plunging the city into darkness as Michael squeezed the trigger and Takashi switched to night vision, ignoring the faint ringing in his ears.

His heart stopped.

Byron was smiling up at them.

The bolt stopped dead in the air. Michael hissed out an uncharacteristic curse. The trio stood from their seats and Takashi hissed, grabbing Michael's hand and pulling him back from the ledge as the metal roof twisted and buckled and tore. The new rifle fell from the roof, clattering down the twisting, melting building.

"Father…"

"He's not your father anymore, Michael!" Takashi yelled over the groan of metal.

He caught Michael's arms, jerking him up to his feet and pulling him away from the growing hole in the roof. He knew Michael wasn't holding up as well as he'd said he was. How could anyone, even strong willed, coolheaded Michael, be expected to kill his own father? Dr Arclight had been corrupted by the darkness of the Barians a long time ago. There was no hope for him. Even so, to ask Michael to do this was cruel. Even by Astral standards, it was cruel.

"Michael, come on. You can break down later, but I need you right now!"

Finally that soft, confident smile crossed Michael's features. "You always were so needy."

"Because I know I can rely on you to take care of me."

Michael grasped his hand a little tighter, dragging him into the building and slamming the door behind them, hurrying down the stairs with Takashi hurrying down on his heels. Takashi hated stairs. He hated tripping over his own feet. He could hold his own in battle and had earned his place as Michael's partner but he still tripped over his feet constantly.

There was an explosion below them and the pair leant over the rails to see Heartland's trash robots storming in. Cute as they were, Takashi knew better than to think they were friendly. They were armed and deadly. Takashi glanced at Michael who smiled back and tugged him through a fire escape and out into the side of the building. They gazed down at the darkness below them and Michael grasped his hand.

"Trust me?"

"Always," Takashi murmured, squeezing his hand.

They swung over the railings and Takashi hung onto Michael's hand as they plummeted. Michael's eyes flashed and glowed and the ground absorbed the landing like rubber and hardening again so they could run once more through the dark, still city.

Heartland City was beautiful most nights. The city of lights. But with the power out, it was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be dark and still. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was wrong and creepy. Their footsteps echoed around the around the street, mixing with their heavy breathing but there was nothing else. Not a single sound. It was so wrong.

"Michael." Michael faltered at his father's voice and Takashi grasped his wrist, urging him on. Just a little further. They only had to get a little further and they would be able to get away. "Why are you running, Michael? I would never hurt you."

"Father-"

"Don't give into it, Michael," Takashi said, tugging him along. "He can't be saved, you know that."

"Maybe…" he murmured, slowing slightly and gazing back into the darkness. "But if he wants to fight it…" Footsteps came towards them and Takashi tried to tug him along but Michael remained still. "Father."

"Michael," Byron replied softly. His shape began to form and Takashi _knew_ he was right to have worried about Michael. Who could kill their own father? Who didn't want to return to the happy family they remembered as a child? "My dear little Michael. Look how you've grown. What have you done to your hair, little one? Never mind, we'll fix that later."

"I'm not leaving you, Michael, but you're going to get us both killed, or worse," Takashi hissed. "Michael-"

"You should come with us, Father," Michael said, taking a step towards his father. Takashi clenched his jaw, struggling to hold him back. All dark Sorcerers could do this. They gave off some sort of dark, seductive aura that made people so easy to tempt. It was how they got their new recruits. "You can fight that darkness. It doesn't have to be like this."

"No, it doesn't," Byron replied. Michael reached for him and Takashi dug in his heels. "Come with me, let's talk."

Michael broke away from Takashi as Byron held out his hands. Takashi hesitated. He'd never seen Michael like this. He was being pulled in by the darkness and losing himself and anyone who was claimed by the darkness was to be killed. Not even Michael was exempt from that rule. Takashi _had_ to find an answer. He had to save him somehow and snap him out of this. So he did the first thing that he could think of.

"Michael."

He caught Michael's arm and Michael paused just long enough for Takashi to pull him around. His fist closed around the front of Michael's pale blue robes, yanking him down. Their lips met in a clumsy, awkward kiss, his eyes scrunched shut as he prayed Michael would take this the right way. It hardly what Takashi had ever imagined as his first kiss but Michael needed him. Michael had been his partner for so long now, he couldn't imagine losing. He just needed to be shaken out of it and brought back to the real world, broken free from the dark allure by the shock.

His hand slid slowly up from Michael's robes to cup his cheek, heart trembling slightly as he hoped and prayed this would work. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered how smooth Michael's skin was beneath his fingers, how soft his lips were, how it was almost romantic to be out here in darkness with the power out. It was like those silly romance novels. The moment when one supposedly meaningless kiss made them realise how much they meant to each other. The idea was almost laughable.

Finally, Michael seemed to come out of the darkness. His body tensed and he made a soft, confused grunt that let Takashi know it was ok now.

He drew back slowly and found Michael staring down at him through the darkness. Takashi's cheeks burned red and he stepped back, breaking all contact.

"Takashi… I didn't realise you-"

"You were being pulled in by the darkness," Takashi said, shaking his head. He didn't want Michael getting the wrong idea. "I couldn't think what to do. So I…"

"You sure you've not just fallen for my charms?" Michael teased. Takashi was sure he was bright red by now but that was Michael. He got it from Thomas. He was always teasing. "Thank you, Takashi."

Takashi opened his mouth to reply, to tell him it was nothing and he knew Michael would do the same for him but he paused. The air crackled with electricity around them, becoming thick and heavy. And Takashi suddenly realise what they'd forgotten.

They turned slowly. Byron was glaring at them, eyes glowing in the darkness, absolute fury written across his face. Perhaps kissing Michael in front of his father wasn't such a good idea; especially while Byron was controlled and twisted by the Barians' darkness.

Michael backed up a step and Takashi reached for his gun. He would protect Michael. Even if it meant taking Byron's life. He could do it to save Michael the heartache of doing it himself.

The air rippled and pulsed around them and Takashi whipped out his gun, firing a warning shot through the air right by Byron's head, knowing the blast would do no harm to the building behind him. Not that Byron seemed to care. Michael pulled his sword from its sheath but they both knew the chances of getting close enough to use it were slim to none.

"How dare you?" Byron hissed. "How _dare_ you put your hands on my little boy?!"

Michael pulled Takashi back slowly. Takashi went without argument, backing up away from Byron. He kept his gun level with Byron the entire time, the hair on the back of his neck pricking at the energy in the air. This was a mess. Not only had they failed their mission they'd got themselves into this mess so close to escaping.

"Michael," Byron demanded. "Come here. Get away from him."

"I'm sorry, Father," Michael said, continuing to back away. "You're not the father I remember."

"Because those Astrals have brainwashed you."

"I know the truth. And it's not the Barians' version of things."

"Then you believe the Astrals?"

"We know better than that," Takashi replied.

Byron's eyes narrowed and he threw out his hand. A scream tore from Takashi's throat as he was thrown back across the street, rolling across the tarmac, his gun somehow falling from his hand. He opened his eyes slowly once the pain faded a little. Michael had his, aiming it at his father. Takashi should have shot him when he had the chance. He shouldn't have wasted time with a warning shot. He should have just finished the job.

"Put that down, Michael, before you hurt someone. Or I have to hurt you."

"No, Father."

"Please, Byron, are you having trouble with brats again?" Mr Heartland chuckled. Takashi groaned, forcing his sore, aching body up off the ground as Mr Heartland came sauntering through the darkness. "What is it with you and being bested by children?"

Byron snorted. "Get rid of the other one, let me focus on my boy."

"Such silly young boys, such a shame the Astrals got their claws into you." Mr Heartland chuckled and neon green flames burst into life around the end of his cane. "Still, time to see your heart burning!"

Takashi stumbled back as the flames tore towards him. He wasn't the fighter of the pair. He was the techy guy. Michael was the more powerful Sorcerer and the more talented fighter. Takashi couldn't be expected to fight against one of the Barians' greatest dark Sorcerers on his own. He could hear Michael and Byron arguing. Michael still had his best gun, leaving Takashi all but defenceless.

Takashi somehow ended up pressed up against Michael's back. He reached back slowly and took Michael's sword. If Michael was going to kill his father, he shouldn't have to drive his sword through him. And at least now he had some way of defending himself, even if he was no good with a sword.

"How about switching to Plan B?" Takashi whispered.

"You think it'll work?" Michael laughed bitterly.

"It's better than sitting here waiting to die."

"Right." He grasped Takashi's hand and Takashi squeezed back tightly. "Go!"

They spun and ran without a second's hesitation, bolting down a narrow side alley and into darkness. The two older Sorcerers were after them, and they both knew it. They were _so_ screwed. If they were caught they would be interrogated, maybe even taken to the Lords and tortured into revealing Astral secrets. He was no use to the Barians; it would be him tortured and killed while Byron corrupted and twisted Michael, taking him into the darkness.

Just the thought pushed him on harder and faster.

And then they hit a dead end.

They skidded to a stop, staring up at the wall above them. That wasn't good. He could hear Michael panting next to him, his hand trembling in Takashi's.

"Oh, my dear Michael," Byron said. His soft footsteps stopped a little way off and Michael practically growled, whipping around and raising his gun. Mr Heartland was approaching, using his cane as a torch, a twisted grin across his face. "Do you understand now? You can't escape. It's time to come home. We can be a family again."

"I'm sorry, Father," Michael whispered.

Tears dripping down his cheeks caught in the sickening green light and Takashi's heart pounded against his chest as the realisation hit him. Byron must have realised it too. He sneered.

"You won't-"

The blast tore from the barrel of the gun and before Takashi could see if it hit its target or not Michael threw out a hand. The ground trembled and surged beneath them, the wall tearing behind them. Takashi wasn't afraid. Michael controlled his powers better than Sorcerers twice his age. There was movement in the collapsing rubble and Michael hissed but that was he only sign that there was anything going on. Michael held it all together.

And then he was tugged away through where the wall had been. He could hear the adults cursing and yelling but Michael caught his attention, stumbling slightly and falling against his side.

"Michael?"

"Ouch…" He almost collapsed completely and Takashi staggered under his weight, running his hands down to find a wet patch just above his hip. "Don't tell Thomas."

His eyes fell shut and Takashi yelped, barely able to catch him. "_Michael_?!

* * *

Spartan City was a beautiful, old fashioned city. There were no metallic buildings, no high powered transports, no mechanised day to day processes. Everything was simple and personal. It was the last city like this in the land. The houses were made of red bricks. The doors were still painted wood, the people still spoke to strangers and lived a simple, happy life despite the country being at war and their city being so close to the Astral headquarters. It was different. It was peaceful.

The perfect place for exhausted soldiers to take their well-earned holidays.

Kaito smiled absently, stepping out onto the terrace from the small holiday home he and Thomas were sharing, pulling his towelling robe around him a little tighter. It was the first time the pair had been given a proper holiday together. Thomas had been given a short break a few years ago, recovering from losing his previous partner on an ill-fated mission, and they'd been allowed a brief break after their mess of a first mission together but this was the first time they'd had a true holiday.

Thomas was relaxing in the steaming pool on the terrace, fed by hot springs. The air was cool but the springs warmed the area quickly. A few other Astral soldiers were getting a break with them but Kaito didn't care about anyone other than Thomas. His crimson hair had drooped in the steam and his eyes were half closed as he rested over the edge of the pool, using his bathrobe wrapped around his arms as a pillow.

"Good evening, Thomas," Kaito said softly.

"Evening," Thomas murmured.

"Mind if I join you?"

Thomas smiled tiredly and shook his head slightly. Kaito slipped off his robes and stepped into the pool next to Thomas, leaning back against the side and letting out a soft sigh as the steam and hot water soothed his aching muscles. Thomas watched his with a sleepy smile and Kaito leant his head back on the edge, closing his eyes and relaxing peacefully under the stars.

He and Thomas he been partners for nearly two years. Kaito had hardly been impressed to be partnered up with Thomas, but these days he couldn't imagine working with anyone else. Thomas was impulsive and brash and rude and reminded Kaito too much of the life he'd once had before the Barians and Astrals but now there was no one Kaito would rather had at his side in battle.

"What?" Thomas murmured, his blue eye cracking open. "You're staring."

Kaito's heart ached. That was a remnant of their first mission together two years ago. Nothing was ever going to undo the damage done over that week. It hadn't exactly been the best start to their partnership.

"Kaito," Thomas snapped.

"Just thinking," Kaito replied.

"About Haruto?"

Kaito frowned and Thomas shifted, sinking down in the water so only his eyes remained above the surface.

He hadn't seen Haruto in nearly five months. He was so sick he was kept in the hospital wing in the Astral headquarters. Kaito barely got time off as it was, let alone enough time to visit Haruto for more than a passing reassurance. Visiting then leaving again so soon, it wasn't good for Haruto. He would wake him up and reassure him he was still here and only minutes later he'd have to leave again. Haruto would grasp his hand and demand him to stay, begging him to stay longer and just making his condition worse.

The stress wasn't good for him; so Kaito stayed away and instead waited, working hard and saving up his time off, until he could stay for longer and spend a few days with him rather than rushing things. It was hard for him too. He hated being away from Haruto and he hated seeing him crying and working himself up as Kaito left.

"I want to see him soon," Kaito said softly. "Do you mind coming home with me? I know we're under orders to stay away but-"

"How long have you known me, Kaito?" Thomas laughed. "Of course I'd break the rules for you and Haruto to spend a bit of time together."

"Thanks, Thomas," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"You're my partner," he said. Kaito smiled. He was. And it had taken him such a long time to figure out what that really meant. "All the crap you've faced with me… You just stick with me no matter what. I'll stick with you too."

Kaito slid into the water a little further. It was lovely to have a holiday. Even a holiday where they were ordered not to return home to the Astral headquarters until further notice. He knew Thomas would have preferred holiday time with Michael and Chris, Kaito would have too, but the two younger Arclight brothers were two of the strongest Sorcerers at the Astral's disposal. They wouldn't let them both off at once. They wouldn't risk it and they knew they could be called back at any second. So they made the most of it even if it wasn't ideal.

Out here in Spartan City though, they were a world away from the chaos of this mythical war.

And that was what it was. They'd realised that quickly. It was a war between the Astrals and Barians. They worked for them, they took their names but they were still human. The true Astrals and Barians were being on another level. Some people called the gods, others said they were spirits and guardians. Whatever they were, they weren't human.

At least not anymore. The most powerful Sorcerers and the most deserving and loyal on either side were rewarded by ascending to the other world. Loyal Barians fused with crystals and became hard skinned, faceless demonic monsters; while those who were considered worthy of the Astrals became beings of beautiful energy merging into the Astral powers and losing themselves in the collective sentient world.

Neither seemed like a good reward to Kaito.

The pair sat and laughed together for a while, chatting quietly in the steaming water, even getting out drinks. It was nice to finally let go of their worries and just have a little while of normality. Even if it was just a few days. But here with Thomas, laughing and drinking under the clear night sky, Kaito could forget about everything else. For just a little while, he could imagine things were normal. He could pretend everything was peaceful, he wasn't a soldier and he just a normal man, resting and drinking with his closest friend, not having to worry about his friends and family and whether he'd see them again every time he said goodbye.

"We can't stay out here all night," Thomas slurred.

Kaito sighed, splashing water up at Thomas' face and Thomas laughed, slipping off the ledge used as a seat and into the deeper water. "Come on then."

He caught Thomas' hands and pulled him out the pool, fumbling with their robes and leading him back towards their little holiday home. Thomas at least had the common sense to shut the door behind them before the pair collapsed onto the couch in a heap, laughing mindlessly into the night.

While he was with Thomas, Kaito could forget everything else for a bit.

* * *

"Keep your hood up, kid," Gauche laughed.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead," Yuma replied, batting large, heavy hands away from his head. "No one's going to recognise me."

He pushed his hood back enough to see and brushed his hair from his face, gazing up at the large, burly redhead who'd been his mentor for the past year. Gauche grinned back, tugging the hood down over his eyes once more with a deep, rich laugh.

"Please, children."

He pushed his hood back once more and tilted his head. Droite was sitting on the rails, one leg cross over the other, gazing out at the sea ahead of them. Her purple hair blew over her eyes and she held her hat in place with one hand, not even glancing at them but seemingly knowing their every move. Yuma had grown used to that though. She always seemed to know exactly what they were up to no matter how they tried to hide it.

Yuma beamed, turning to gaze out at the dark horizon, grasping his pendant tightly. The Abyss Docklands were looming. He should have been sleeping but there was no way he could rest with his mind racing like this.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

"I'm going home," Yuma said, grinning up at him. "I'm ready for anything."

Gauche laughed and clapped his back. "That's the spirit. We'll see you crowned King in no time."

"Prince. I'm _Prince_."

"Yeah sure," he laughed, waving his hand dismissively. "But you'll be King in no time. You'll see."

"_Gauche_," Droite said.

Gauche glanced over and Droite shook her head. "Oh yeah."

Yuma glanced between them and Gauche just laughed, more stiffly this time, and clapped him on the back once more. Yuma grunted and stumbled, gripping the rails to brace against the impact. He was sure Gauche didn't know his own strength half the time.

Yuma smiled absently despite that, playing with pendant once more. He was finally heading home. Back to Utopia, his family and his people. His home.

He couldn't wait to see his parents' faces when he showed himself after a year being missing.

He'd trained hard with Gauche and Droite and, while he knew he wasn't anywhere near the level of some of the Astrals' Sorcerers or the Barian Lords, he knew he could look after himself now. At least a bit. He was confident he wouldn't die without a fight. He almost laughed at the thought. When did not dying without putting up a fight become the best he could hope for?

They'd all be amazed to see him. Yuma hadn't seen his parents in so long. Even before the war and he was bundled away. They were always so busy and he was so isolated and alone. He'd only had his grandma. She'd probably be furious. She'd probably give him a good smack over the head with a wooden spoon for this. For worrying them all. And Akari. He didn't know what had happened to Akari but he was sure she'd be furious and he would have to listen to her lectures.

There was something in the back of Yuma's mind, something he tried to ignore, quietly reminding him he'd been gone for a year. A year of war. He'd been whisked out of his home in the middle of his night. He'd been gone for a year with no contact or news. For a year he'd been kept in the dark about almost everything.

The last time he'd seen his grandma she'd smiled and laughed, told him not to stay up too late as she went up to bed. The last time he'd seen his parents, his mother had kissed his forehead and handed him cookies for the journey and his father had ruffled his hair and told him to be brave and look after his grandma. The last time he'd seen Akari she'd batted the back of his head and snapped at him for eating too fast and too much.

His fingers slid around his pendant once more, his eyes falling shut.

It had been a year at war. A year with creatures from other worlds using humans to fight their war. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know if he'd ever see his family again. He didn't know if they were even still…

Yuma cut off that thought before he could finish it. That was ridiculous.

_"Yuma…"_

"Yeah?"

"What?" Gauche said.

Yuma lifted his head. "You said my name."

"No. No one said anything."

"Then… who did I hear?"

Suddenly the pendant burned in his palm and Yuma hissed, dropping it from his hand. Why was it doing that again? It hadn't warmed like that since he left Utopia behind. Was this because they were heading home? Was it reacting to something in Utopia?

"You heard something?" Droite said.

Yuma nodded. "Someone calling to me."

"Probably just your imagination," Gauche said, patting his shoulder. "You're all excited about going home, aren't you?

"Yeah," he laughed weakly.

"I'm gonna miss you, kid."

"Miss me? You guys aren't coming with me?"

"We're not good enough to follow you where you're going." He sighed and tilted his head up, gazing up at the clear, starry sky. There was an uneasy feeling of dread in Yuma's stomach. Something strange was going on. "You're going to join some of the best we have but it was good knowing you. You've been great to have around."

"Yeah," Yuma muttered, lowering his gaze to the ocean waves. After a moment, he grinned and lifted his head. He was thinking too much about these things. "I can't wait to see the guys again. You know? I want to get to know Michael and Takashi better. They were a huge help. I want to know them as more than just soldiers and guards. And Thomas and Kaito too."

Droite's lips curved into a wiry smile. "People have tried to get close to those two for years. They hang onto each other and their younger brothers. Little else can reach them."

"I will."

"Good luck with that, kid," Gauche murmured. "I hope you can."

_"Yuma… Yuma…"_

"Something's calling to me," Yuma whispered. "I think something is calling me home."

Gauche and Droite nodded. Something was very wrong. Something was calling to him and Gauche and Droite were acting strangely.

Even so, he was going home. What else could matter? He was going home to his family and perhaps some friends his own age. Perhaps new older friends too. Whatever was calling to him, it didn't matter. He had his key pendant and he had people looking out for things. As long as he had them, he was sure he was safe.

The Abyss Docklands drew close and Yuma couldn't help smiling despite the slightly uncomfortable feeling in his chest. It was good to be home.


	3. The Barian Curse

Michael had barely survived the night.

It was a struggle to get Michael back to their car and stop the bleeding. He didn't know what had happened. He'd never seen Michael have any problems using his powers before. But somehow he'd ended up with a deep gash on his side. Takashi had struggled just to get Michael back to their car, let alone tend to his injury. They kept basic supplies. They were taught how to deal with field injuries and Takashi had somehow managed to clean and stitch it but Michael had lost a lot of blood and was still very weak. It was all Takashi could do to drive them out of Heartland City and hide away off the road in a small patch of woodland.

As the early morning sun seeped through the trees, he brushed Michael's dark hair from his pale face. His breathing was soft and shallow but steady. Takashi was sure he was going to make it but he'd stand a much better chance if they could get back to the Astral headquarters, or even an outpost. He needed medical attention and Takashi wasn't good enough to give him the help he truly needed.

"Why did you change?"

There was no answer. Of course there wasn't. But the talking helped. He'd always remembered people saying it was good to talk to people who were struggling to pull through. He twisted Michael's dark hair absently around his fingers. It had marked the beginning of it.

One day, after an argument with Thomas, Michael had disappeared into his quarters and come out the next morning with his hair dyed dark. It was no longer that adorable pink on top and dark underneath. It was all one colour. All accept a few streaks that fell around his eyes.

"What did he say to you? What happened between you two?"

He sighed, tracing one of the pink streaks. Michael stirred slightly, his features twisting in pain. Takashi couldn't help him. He sat stroking Michael's hair, humming to him softly. If they went to an Astral outpost or back to headquarters he'd be cared for, but Thomas would be brought home to see to him.

He didn't understand why Michael didn't want Thomas to know. The brothers had always been close, Thomas clung onto Michael desperately. The Tenjo brothers and the Arclight brothers were practically one family, especially since Byron was corrupted by the Barians. The four of them loved each other. Why wouldn't he want Thomas looking after him? Takashi supposed it wouldn't just be Thomas. Kaito seemed to baby Michael too.

"Whatever happened, I'll look after you."

He closed his eyes slowly, settling on the blanket he'd folded in the foot well and laying down his head on the car seats at Michael's side. His fingers closed gently around Michael's, holding his hand as he slept. The roads and transport links would be blocked. There was no way they could escape back home soon enough to get him help. They'd been supposed to do the job and get out and meet up with the second team before the Barians' forces had time to block their path home but the delay in getting Michael to the car and tending to him had put them so far behind schedule there was no hope.

They didn't even know what had happened to the other team. He hoped they'd got out alive. Or had the mercy of death. No one deserved to be interrogated by the Lords.

And now there was nothing to do but wait and hide and hope Michael was strong enough to last until they could get to an outpost. He had no choice. He had to remain with Michael. They had to remain hidden and wait.

He squeezed Michael's hand gently, closing his eyes and trying to rest. Perhaps resting like this wasn't safe. Perhaps he should have kept watch the entire time but he couldn't stay awake constantly. With Michael resting, they had to leave themselves open. He closed his eyes and drifting into a light sleep wishing Thomas and Kaito were there backing them up rather than on holiday. At least then Michael would have his family around him as he fought for his life.

* * *

The countryside was whizzing passed the train window. Yuma leant against the window, gazing out at his kingdom as they went by. They were taking him towards Spartan City and then on to the Astral headquarters. He was sat in a private compartment, leaning against the window and gazing out at the world. Gauche was watching the door while Droite had gone to get them some food.

They'd been travelling since early that morning. They'd pulled into the Abyss Docklands and it had been barely half an hour before he'd been hurried onto the train. He'd tried to sleep but the noise of the train and excitement of finally being home was too much. Now it was mid-morning and Yuma was exhausted and hungry and glad Droite had decided it was breakfast time.

"Shut those curtains," Droite snapped.

Yuma jolted up and Droite pulled the curtains closed before handing him some sort of sandwich. Yuma glared at it. He'd hoped that coming home would mean he could get something decent to eat again but apparently not. Still, it was something.

The bread was rubbery and chewy and whatever filling was in it- and Yuma really couldn't figure out what it was- was spicy and sloppy and seemed to have some sort of meat in it. Although, he couldn't complain. It didn't exactly taste _bad_. Just not great. And food was food and he was starving.

Gauche seemed in the same boat. He pulled a face but ate anyway. Droite held out a bottle and Yuma beamed. That was better. He'd been having water almost constantly but that was finally some fruit juice. He took it gratefully, only having a few mouthfuls to wash down breakfast before refastening the lid. He didn't know when he'd next get some fruit juice rather than water.

Now at least feeling a little fuller and warmer, Yuma found it easier to curl up and rest. He couldn't wait to get there and meet everyone again. Perhaps rest in a nice warm bed. And perhaps a decent meal.

"Yuma," Gauche said softly. "Come on."

Yuma groaned slightly, his eyes cracking open. Gauche and Droite helped him up and Yuma hung onto Gauche's coat, letting them lead him out. He was still half asleep. He hadn't even realised he was sleeping but it must have been deep. He struggled to focus but it was alright. Gauche and Droite would look after him.

"Where are we?"

"Spartan City," Gauche replied. "Like we said. The train might go passed HQ but it doesn't stop. This is as close as we're getting. Come on, we're going to reunite you with some friends."

"Friends?"

His head snapped up. Now he was awake. Maybe the four he'd met escaping. He'd like to be reunited with them. Or maybe some of the people he'd met at school.

His guardians took him through the beautiful quaint city. It wasn't like the capital or Heartland City. Yuma gazed around the city in awe. He'd been here before when he was young but he never stopped thinking about how beautiful it was. Even if there had been a war, it was still beautiful. Almost completely untouched.

They led him through to the streets and up a hill to a group of houses around a circular terrace courtyard. There was a steaming pool in the middle and Yuma smiled. It was lovely. Droite swiped a card at the gate and typed in a code and it opened for them. Yuma followed them quickly to one of the houses. Gauche banged on the door and when there was no response, pushed it open. It was already unlocked.

"Should we be breaking in?" Yuma whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Gauche laughed. "They're probably sleeping."

They directed him up the stairs and Yuma hesitated slightly before finding the door at the top of the stairs half open. He pushed it open a little further and his cheeks flushed.

Kaito was lying on the bed, a redhead lying between his legs, his head resting on Kaito's stomach, both seemingly asleep. Well, Gauche and Droite said they'd be sleeping. He paused in the doorway, looking over the pair. Both appeared naked, both battle scarred, the covers barely covering enough to be modest. Yuma bit his lip and turned away, clearing his throat and trying not to look too much. They were a rather attractive sight, Yuma had to admit that.

And then Yuma realised that perhaps that was Thomas. The pair had seemed inseparable when he'd met them but he'd never seen Thomas' face. Was the redhead him?

Yuma cleared this throat once more and this time Kaito stirred. He shifted in the bed, yawning and stretching, shoving Thomas off and rolling over. Thomas didn't seem to notice. He barely moved.

"Kaito?" Yuma called softly.

This time when Kaito stirred his eyes cracked open. Yuma smiled as Kaito rolled over, gazing at him through half lidded eyes, obviously still half asleep. This wasn't really what he'd imagined the life of two of Astral's finest soldiers would be like. It was very different to the life he'd experienced with Gauche and Droite. His training had been rough and his quarters had been sparse and uncomfortable and nothing like this soft, warm home.

"Yuma?"

Yuma smiled and nodded and Kaito gave him a sleepy smile in return. "Hi. I'm back."

"Thomas, wake up," Kaito groaned, kicking him under the covers. "Yuma's here."

Thomas grunted and smacked Kaito's arm, burying his head in the sheets but Kaito didn't give up. He sat up, shook Thomas roughly, this time managing to get more out of him than a grunt. Thomas yawned and shook his head as Kaito pulled him up. His wild crimson and blonde hair fell over his face hiding most of it. Yuma caught sight of a scar over one side of his face as the hair swayed with his movements but that was about it.

"Yuma?" Thomas said, rubbing his head. "The Prince?"

"Yeah," Yuma replied.

Thomas yawned again, resting his head on Kaito's shoulder and letting out a soft sigh as Kaito teased his hair gently. Kaito leant his head on Thomas'. There were a few moments of warm silence and Yuma realised he might have walked in on a couple on a romantic break. Perhaps it wasn't what he'd imagined of soldiers but what other reason was there for the pair to be out in this beautiful city, naked in bed together in what seemed to be a private get away. Droite and Gauche both said they were remarkably close. They both said Thomas and Kaito clung to each other. And he'd seen how close they were.

It all made sense now.

"Come here, Yuma," Kaito said.

Yuma's cheeks grew warmer but he climbed up onto the bed, thankful that Kaito adjusted the covers to make sure he and Thomas were fully covered. Thomas wrapped his arms around Yuma, letting him cuddle close to them. It was nice to be close to him. He'd missed them. He'd missed sitting between them, safe and warm. Being between them again was all he needed to forget the hard work and trails of the past year. He could forget his fears and dread and worries about his friends and family. Thomas and Kaito were safe. Michael and Takashi would be safe and so would his old school friends and his family.

"I missed you guys."

"We barely knew each other," Kaito replied.

"I know," Yuma said, shaking his head. "But I missed you guys anyway. I want to see the others too."

"Gauche and Droite will take you back to HQ," Thomas murmured. "They should be there."

"Not you guys?"

"No, not us." Yuma pouted slightly, gazing up at them. Kaito smiled. "Thomas and I are on holiday time. We're not allowed to go anywhere. We're supposed to be taking a break and relax and get ready for whatever they throw at us next. We're not allowed to go home until they say we're ready. It's part of keeping us in best condition. Regular breaks to deal with what we have to do."

Yuma nodded slightly. That made sense. He supposed, having to fight and kill would take its toll on them. Breaks would certainly do them good. And it seemed a good place to relax. Thomas had fallen quiet and seemed to be drifting off to sleep once more.

Kaito seemed to notice Thomas' dozing too. He shooed Yuma gently out the room and back downstairs, joining them a few minutes later, fully dressed and his hair somewhat more presentable. He set the kettle to boil and took a mug from one of the cupboards, leaning on the side in silence until he had a cup of coffee. He sat with Yuma on the couch, offering Gauche and Droite a rather strained, tired smile.

"Thomas is sleeping then?" Doite said.

Kaito nodded and Gauche barked out a laugh. "That kid'll sleep through his own funeral one day."

"And miss being the centre of attention?" Kaito snorted. "Unlikely."

Gauche laughed warmly and Yuma glanced between them. Were they really joking about Thomas' death? Wasn't that a little morbid and strange? But he supposed they were nice people, just with a dark sense of humour.

"How've you been, Yuma?"

He smiled up at Kaito and nodded. "It's been good. I've learnt a lot. Although, I'm glad to be home. I'm glad to see you guys again. And it was really tough and uncomfortable. I was stuck in this really empty, uncomfortable training place. I'll be glad to get back home and have my life back. Comfortable beds would be a start."

Gauche and Droite glanced at each other and Kaito scowled. There was that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach again. Something was going on that they weren't telling him. He reached up, his fingers brushing his key only to find the metal had warmed again. It must have been something to do with being home again. It hadn't happened once in the year he was away. Something here in Utopia was causing this.

_"Yuma…"_

The pendant burnt white hot and Yuma yelped, dropping it from hand and jerking back. Kaito caught his hand gently, looking over the reddened skin but it was burning through his shirt against his chest. It was that voice. It was worst when he heard that voice. Someone was calling to him.

_"Yuma… you're nearly home…"_

A small whine rose in his throat and Yuma doubled over, letting the key hang in mid-air off his chest. What was this? Why was it doing this? He couldn't take it off, it was a gift from his father, but it had never done this before. Even before, it had never been this bad.

_"Soon, Yuma… I'll reach you soon… My Yuma…"_

"Yuma?" Kaito murmured, squeezing his hand. "Yuma, what is it?"

"Someone's calling me," Yuma said softly. "Someone wants me here. Something's calling to me."

"Who?" he insisted. "Who's calling you?"

"I don't know!" he cried. "I don't know I just know they're calling me and have been since I got close to home."

"Kaito," Droite said softly. Kaito turned and glared at her. "Yuma, you must be tired. Why don't you wake Thomas and sleep in their bed for a while."

"You guys are going to talk about me, aren't you?" Yuma grumbled.

He played with his pendant cautiously as Kaito squeezed his hand once more only to find it had cooled. Although it was still warmer than normal. At least it wasn't burning anymore.

"Just go, kid," Gauche said. "There are confidential things Thomas and Kaito need to know."

Yuma sighed and nodded, getting up heading back up the stairs. He knew when they were going to talk about him. Droite and Gauche always told him to go and do something else when they wanted to talk about him.

He knocked on the bedroom door and there was a groan inside. Taking that as a sign to enter, he pushed open the door and found Thomas sprawled out over the bed. He sat and shook him gently and Thomas yawned, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to the bed, snuggling up close to him as he had Kaito. He was obviously one of those who liked to cuddle while sleeping.

"Uh, Thomas?" he whispered, prizing him off. "Thomas? They want you downstairs."

"Don't wanna, Kaito," Thomas groaned.

"Kaito wants you to go downstairs so you can talk about me."

Thomas huffed and sat up, probably gazing down at him but Yuma still couldn't see through his hair. He grumbled something that sounded a lot like a string of curses and slipped off the bed, fumbling around the floor for his clothes.

"So, uh, you and Kaito-"

"We're just friends," Thomas laughed softly, shaking his head. "Don't get any ideas. We just drank a bit too much last night. Kaito and I…" He smiled and lowered his head slightly, pulling on a crumpled shirt. "He's my partner. And that's the most important thing." He turned, his hair bouncing out of his eyes for a moment Yuma's blood turned to ice. "He's like a brother to me. Him and Michael and Haruto are all I have."

Yuma stared up at him, his heart pounding and his breath quick and ragged.

"_Barian_."

"Huh?" Thomas tilted his head and Yuma scrambled back away from him, back against the bedhead. "Hey, Yuma? You ok?"

"Barian," Yuma hissed, glaring up at him. "You're Barian. You're one of them!"

"What?!" Thomas cried. His hand went to his eye and she shook his head quickly. "No! No, you don't understand, I-"

"What's all the yelling about?" Kaito snapped, coming in the door.

"He's one of them," Yuma said, shaking his head. "He works for the Barians."

Kaito glanced over at Thomas before letting out a slow breath. "Thomas, go downstairs."

Thomas hesitated for a moment before nodding and slipping out. The door shut behind him and Kaito sighed, leaning back against it, avoiding Yuma's gaze. Thomas was a Barian Sorcerer. He was a double agent. No wonder he kept his eyes hidden. He probably covered his markings with some sort of concealer but his Bairan eye couldn't be hidden. One red eye, one blue eye. He was _Barian_.

And from the looks on Kaito's face, he knew! He knew Thomas was a Barian spy and hadn't done anything?!

"Kaito-"

"It's not his fault," Kaito said, _still_ not looking at him. "I won't let anyone take him. I won't let the darkness take him. I won't let the Barians have him and I won't let the Astrals hurt him."

"He's working for-"

"No," he said firmly. "I won't let him. I have control of the darkness inside him. As long as I can look after him he won't turn on us."

"How can you be sure he hasn't already?" Yuma said, curling up slightly. "Look, I'm the first person to say we should give everyone a chance but the Barians are trying to tear our land apart. Everything they've done… how are we supposed to trust them? They destroyed my home. Forced me out of my own kingdom. How can you trust one of them?"

Kaito clenched his jaw and turned away. "You don't need to concern yourself with Thomas. I look after him. No one else needs to know about this. Get some sleep. They'll be taking you to HQ later."

He turned away before Yuma could argue, leaving him alone in the bed. He sighed and lowered his head, slipping off his clothes down to his underwear and slipping under the covers. Thomas was a Barian Sorcerer. How could Kaito trust him? How could he say he wouldn't betray them?

One eye changing colour was the first physical sign of the darkness taking hold and a Sorcerer becoming one of the Barians' puppets. And by the time there were physical signs it was too late. There was no escaping their fate. Thomas was the enemy.

He knew Astrals ordered anyone starting to turn to the darkness to be executed. He understood not wanting to kill people. He understood Kaito not wanting to kill his partner. He didn't want to kill them just because they were Barian but they were destroying his land, terrorising his people, trying to overthrow his family's rule and for what? Their own power? For their god? For the fun and glory of death and destruction? The Barians didn't seem to have any reason for what they were doing. They were just fighting.

Still, there was little he could do right now. Even if Kaito was taken in by Thomas, Gauche and Droite were tasked with protecting him. Even if they were Kaito and Thomas' friends, their job was to get him to the Astral HQ. Even if that meant going through Kaito and Thomas.

The thought left a knot in the pit of his stomach. He'd been so excited to see them again. They had been the closest thing he'd had to friends for a long time and now he was doubting them. Yuma didn't want to. He wanted to believe Kaito; that Thomas was no danger and Kaito could keep him on the Astrals' side. He wanted to believe Thomas' love for his partner and family would keep him on their side but… the Barians were cold, ruthless and merciless, he'd seen that over the past year. He'd seen in it what little new of the war he got. He wouldn't put it passed any Barian Sorcerer to be so heartless.

Yuma took off his pendant slowly, wrapping the chain around his hand and holding it in his palm as he slept. It was a gift from his father. It never left his side. Even if he couldn't sleep wearing it, he would never let it go. Especially not with a Barian in the house.

* * *

A heavy silence hung over the house as Kaito came back down. Thomas was brushing his hair over his face carefully to hide his blue eye. Gauche and Droite glanced up at him and Kaito shrugged, making a cup of tea for Thomas. It wouldn't be as good as the tea Michael made for him, but Michael wasn't here and it was the best he could do. And it should help calm him.

"Thomas." He turned slightly and Kaito handed him the mug. Thomas took it slowly and Kaito brushed his cheek gently with his thumb, frowning slightly at the wetness. "Don't-"

"I'm not."

"Alright then." He pushed Thomas gently to sit with Gauche and Droite. "So, why did you bring him here? I'm sure your orders were to take him straight to HQ."

"Perhaps," Doite murmured.

"We wanted to let him say goodbye," Gauche said softly.

"Goodbye?" Kaito snapped. There was a moment of silence and Gauche wrung his hands. "What exactly are the Astrals' plans for him?"

"It's top secret," Droite said. "And we don't know _exactly_ but the Astrals have chosen him. They're the ones calling to him."

"Chosen him?" Thomas hissed. "Like they chose us?"

"Worse."

Thomas scowled and turned his attention to his drink. Kaito didn't like it either. They were chosen by the Astrals by they were different. They weren't like the Barian Sorcerers. They called themselves Astral Sorcerers but only because they had no other name for themselves.

They weren't light and order in the same way Barians were darkness and chaos. They were just normal Sorcerers who fought in the Astrals' name. They were chosen but the Astrals hadn't changed them. For some reason they left them open and vulnerable to corruption by the Barians. It made no sense to Kaito. Why wouldn't the Astrals claim their Sorcerers as the Barians did, to make sure they couldn't be corrupted?

"We won't ever see him again then?" Kaito said. Thomas was focused entirely on his drink and seemed to have tuned out. "It was kind of you to let him come here first."

"The kid was excited to see you guys," Gauche muttered. "It seemed cruel to expect him to serve those bastards without question and not get to see you again. Too bad it didn't go to plan, huh?"

"You'd think a prince would be a little more tactful."

"I'm used to it," Thomas said, glaring down at his drink. He sighed and finished his drink, setting it on table and stalking out. "I'm going out."

"Thomas-"

The door shut and Kaito sighed. He wasn't surprised. He hadn't the way people assumed Thomas was a traitor. Thomas would never betray them. Even if he had no real loyalty to the Astrals, he was loyal to his family. He would never turn his back on him and Michael.

Or Haruto.

The Astrals had the only cure for Haruto. They were the only thing that kept Haruto in the shape he was. Without them, he would have died a long time ago. They promised once the Barians were defeated and they had their full power once more, they would cure Haruto completely. That was why Kaito fought for them. So Haruto could have the life he deserved. And Thomas and Michael promised to fight with him. The four of them would be together one day. A proper family. That was what they were fighting for.

Not the royal family. Not the Astrals' cause. Not even for the safety and peace of their kingdom. They fought for their family and nothing else. If the Barians could save their family, if they could cure Haruto, Kaito would just as readily side with them.

"Do me a favour and don't tell Michael that the Astrals want Yuma," Kaito murmured. "He liked Yuma. You know what this'll do to him."

There was a thud and Kaito scowled, getting up and heading to the stairs. The door to the bedroom shut and he cursed softly as Gauche and Droite joined him. For a spoilt prince, Yuma was determined. He wasn't allowing them to talk about him without hearing it.

"He heard us," Gauche hissed.

"He won't understand," Droite said, turning away. "He won't know what he's in for."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Kaito snapped. "Shouldn't he know what's going to happen to him? Shouldn't he know what the Astrals want from him?"

"Would you want to know?" she replied, turning away. "Let him rest for now. Let him have a little longer in peace."

"Peace? You think there will be any peace for the people he leaves behind? Do you think he'll find peace knowing the people who love him will be in so much pain? Do you believe there's peace in going blindly to some unknown fate and refusing to fight it?"

"It's for the good of everyone in the kingdom, you know that, Kaito. Or would you rather tell him the truth, risk him not going through with it and lose the only chance you have to save your family?"

Kaito glared after her for a moment. They didn't even know what _really_ happened to people chosen by the Astrals. He just knew that those who were chosen were never seen again. Those who were chosen for light and order, they were never seen again. Why would anyone willingly do that if they knew?

* * *

"Two meetings in less than twenty-four hours?" Vector sneered. "We're honoured, Naschie."

"Try to show a little respect, Vector," Durbe snapped. "We don't ask for much of your time but if you could at least behave when you're here, we'd be grateful."

Vector huffed but didn't argue, leaving Durbe to return his attention where the seven Lords were going. Nasch led the way, escorting Merag as always. Durbe followed behind them. It was where he belonged. He was Nasch's closest friend and confidant. He was second in command of the Barian Lords and the most senior of the current group. Nasch seemed to appreciate his seniority, even if Vector didn't.

"Why _are_ we having a second meeting tonight?" Alit called up from the back of the group. "I mean, what could have changed?"

"That's the point of a meeting," Nasch said. "To inform you of changes."

Durbe's lips tugged into a small smirk but he did his best not to let it show. Even if Nasch had changed when he was claimed by the darkness, some of his old attitude remained. He was a world away from the youngster Durbe had pulled from their cells years ago but Durbe still saw the young boy he remembered.

Nasch lead them through to one of the alternate meeting rooms. Not the audience hall where they met with their Sorcerers or their private meeting room but down into the depths of the palace. Durbe knew where they were going the second they began to head down. Don Thousand's throne room.

The door opened before them and the seven of them lifting their hood as they went strode in. The throne room was huge. There was a circular table in the centre of the room, a huge throne in front of the stairs. Lining the room were crystal forms; former Barian Lords and Sorcerers who had been considered worthy of joining Don Thousand in the Barian world. Their physical bodies had been turned to crystal while their souls were given a new form and taken to the Barian world.

Merag released Nasch's arms and they took their places, standing around the table in their given places. Nasch was directly across from the throne with Durbe and Vector either side of him. Mizael stood next to Durbe and Merag next to him, while Gilag and Alit were next to Vector. The youngest two were next to Don Thousands' throne. It was the way it always was. They needed to more of his strength. Except Nasch. He was the leader. He was naturally the strongest despite his young age.

The red crystal in the back of the throne glowed and a huge, imposing shadow formed, blazing red eyes gazing out at them from the darkness. The seven Lords boys bowed deeply to their leader- or was he a god? Durbe wasn't even sure what Don Thousand was, just that he powerful and had chosen them.

After a long moment considering them, Don Thousand sat in his throne and gestured for the seven to do the same.

"The Prince has returned to Utopia," Don Thousand boomed.

"I thought he was here," Gilag said. "Weren't we looking for him for a reason?"

"We've been wasting time and resources searching for that brat and you knew he wasn't even in the country?!" Vector snarled. "You-"

Nasch lifted his hand just in time to silence Vector being he spoke out of turn. Vector was the second most senior. He should have known better than to talk like that to Don Thousand. Nasch just folded his hands in front of him and Vector slumped back in his seat.

"It was vital the Astrals believed we didn't know their plan," Don Thousand said. "Just as they believed it vital that we believed Prince Yuma wasn't under their watch. They took him out of the country last year. I am able to sense his presence. He has returned."

"What do you want us to do?" Nasch said.

"The Astrals will do doubt try to bring him around to their way of thinking. Stop them."

"No problem," Alit said. "We find them in transit, send out our best and get rid of all of them. They can't convert him to their way of thinking if he's dead. They'll all loose hope. And we'd finally be able to prove he's gone."

"All resistance would fall," Mizael said.

"No," Don Thousand said. "I must have the Prince alive."

"Same plan, just capture him instead," Vector said with a shrug. "Don't see why though."

"You've felt his power, Vector," Nasch said. "He has no control and no skill but he's powerful. Imagine that power on our side."

"And one of us gets dumped in favour of him," he sneered.

Don Thousand hummed. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I have other plans for him."

"Plans you don't feel the need to share with us, no doubt," Durbe said.

"You will learn my plans when it concerns you, you know that, Durbe."

Durbe nodded and crossed on leg over the other, sitting back and folding his hands in his lap. He was used to this by now. They very rarely had orders directly from Don Thousand himself. Usually the seven of them worked together for his goal, but it was rare for him to give them orders. Usually they only met with him to catch him up with what was going on.

Obviously the Prince's return was critical to their plans.

"We'll interrogate the Astrals Mr Heartland picked up then," Merag said.

"Yes, fill me in on the details of this _assassination_ attempt," Don Thousand said.

"One of Byron's boys and three others," Nasch said. "They managed to breach the city's perimeter and attempted to assassinate some of our Sorcerers including Mr Heartland. Their attempts were foiled and we have taken custody of two of them. One is still on the run and the other is dead. We'll find out what we can from them." Don Thousand nodded and Nasch glanced at the other Lords. "We'll send out some of our best to Spartan City. It'll be the most likely place to stop before going to the Astrals. We'll set up stops on the way closer to the Astral headquarters as well. We will do everything in our power to get the Prince for you. And if they reach the Astral headquarters, we will have to take drastic actions."

"You mean we get to see action ourselves?" Alit cheered, punching the air.

"Your enthusiasm and passion is admirable, Alit," Don Thousand said. "But no, not unless there is no other option. No, if they reach Astral headquarters we will use a subtler approach."

"Oh?" Mizael muttered.

"I doubt he truly understands what the Astrals master plan is." A cold smile spread across Nasch's lips under his hood. "Make him see things our way, _Ryoga_."


	4. Misty Memories

"Goodbye, Yuma."

There was no warmth in Kaito's voice anymore. It stung Yuma's heart to hear Kaito so cold and distant after wanting to see him again for so long. He must have really hurt him when he pointed out what Thomas was. He just didn't understand how Kaito could be so blind and trusting. Didn't he realise how dangerous Thomas was?

"And Yuma," he said. Yuma lifted his head and Kaito pulled the hood over his face further. "If you tell anyone about Thomas, Prince or not, I will hunt you down."

Yuma gulped and nodded. He believed Kaito whole heartedly. He knew if Thomas was hurt Kaito would come after him. He didn't know why. He didn't understand how Kaito could trust Thomas and be so devoted to him. Did he really believe Thomas wouldn't betray them? Kaito patted his shoulder and Gauche guided him away.

He glanced back at Kaito as they descended the steps to find Thomas sitting on the wall by the gate, scowling down at them as Kaito tilted his head to gaze up at him. Yuma's stomach twisted. What were those two really? Perhaps it wasn't just Thomas who was a traitor. Perhaps it was Kaito too. Perhaps that was why Kaito didn't care.

Gauche and Droite took Yuma through Spartan City carefully, weaving through the dusky light. Yuma would be glad to see Michael and Takashi again after that shock. Thomas and Kaito's little holiday home seemed wrong now. A Barian masquerading as an Astral and a Barian sympathiser. Whatever their reasons, it was wrong.

A car was waiting on the outskirts of the city. Gauche helped him up into the back and Yuma settled by the window as Gauche climbed in next to him. A young woman was sitting in the driver's seat and Droite got in next to her.

"Your highness," she said softly, bowing her head slightly. "My name is Luna. It's an honour."

"It's nice to meet you," Yuma said quietly. He glanced up at Gauche who gave him a strained smile. "What… what are Thomas and Kaito?"

"They're elite soldiers," Gauche replied. "The highest level you can be without becoming management. They answer directly to the bosses and have the highest level clearance."

Yuma felt sick. They had the highest level of clearance and were trusted and unquestioned. And all the while Thomas was working for their enemy. No wonder the Barians were so strong if they had all the Astrals' secrets.

"You know what the Barians say about them?" Luna murmured. "If you let them live long enough to use their powers, you might as well kill yourself."

Yuma's eyes widened. He'd thought perhaps he could tell the Astrals about Thomas and Kaito when he got there, when he was talking to the highest authorities but Kaito's threat echoed in his mind. If even the Barians feared them that much, what would they do to him?

"What about Takashi and Michael?" Droite said softly. "Where are they right now?"

Luna shrugged. "They went out with a couple of youngsters to Heartland City a few days ago. They checked in on schedule before the start of the mission and we haven't heard from them since."

"So- so they won't be there?" Yuma said, sitting up a little straighter. "We don't know where they are? But… I wanted to see them."

"Sorry, kid," Gauche said, patting his shoulder. "But if they're out on a job there's nothing to be done. They'll probably be home soon though. You might still get to see them."

Yuma nodded slightly, leaning against the window once more. The discussion he'd overhead lingered in his mind. What did the Astrals want from him? Why were they calling to him? And why did his key warm whenever he heard it? It had never done that before the war started. It had never burnt like that. His father had given it to him so long ago. He'd told him it would protect him and keep him safe. He'd never let it go. As long as he had it, he was safe. But the way they spoke about the Astrals wanting him… it made his stomach churn.

Why would he never see them again? What could possibly happen? Weren't the Astrals the good guys? The Barians rained down death and destruction, they seemed to be on a reckless rampage, gaining control through terror and sheer brute force. Anyone who resisted was slaughtered and they showed no regard for their own troops. They were chaos and darkness and destruction. The Astrals were just trying to maintain order, weren't they?

But of course Thomas and Kaito wouldn't like the idea. A Barian and his keeper. Yuma doubted they wanted the Astrals to have any advantage. Perhaps he could do some good with the Astral commanders. After all, there had to be the Astral equivalent of the Barians Lords somewhere, didn't there? Perhaps he could talk to them and they would help him with his problem. They said the Astrals had chosen him. Perhaps he was to become one of the Astrals' Lords- assuming there was such a thing.

"What about the Barians?" Yuma said after a while. "What are they up to?"

"Hunting for you still," Droite replied. "That's why we got you out the way we did. So the Barians wouldn't know you were gone. They've focused all their energy on finding you while you've been nowhere around."

"So we should be able to get you to HQ without any interference," Gauche said. "Nice and quiet and simple."

"Assuming it all goes to plan," she murmured.

"It will," he laughed. "Of course it will."

Yuma smiled up at him and Luna chuckled softly for a moment before slamming on the breaks. The car skidded to stop and Yuma's head smacked against the seat in front of him. He jerked up again, glaring at the back of her seat only to notice why they'd stopped.

Three hooded figures blocked the road.

Yuma's heart plummeted. _Barians_. Other figures moved around the car, in deep red robes, the opposite of the Astrals pale blue robes. And the three ahead were obviously the Lords. One tall and lean in earthy golds and browns; one short and powerful looking in red and black; and one slender and radiating control in grey and white. Durbe. His breath quickened and he gripped his cloak, twisting in around his fists. Only two Barian commanders wore grey. The pair who served as Nasch's generals. His seconds in command. Vector is dark grey and Durbe in light grey. Three Lords. They were facing three Lords and a hoard of Barian Sorcerers.

"We only want the Prince," called Durbe, his voice level and calm and sending shivers through him. "Hand him over and we will release you all unharmed."

"You'll have to kill us first," Luna hissed. "Hang on, your highness."

The car tore forward and Yuma jerked back against the seat. Were they really going to run right into them? Well, he supposed they were still human. They couldn't take being hit by a car, could they?

Durbe stepped aside the shorter Lord in red sprung forward, fire surround his fist. Yuma's eyes widened and the car jolted again with a sickening metal crunch. He opened his clenched shut eyes slowly, peaking up from under his hood. The young Lord had planted his feet and driven his first into the car, crumbling the front end and the engine. The metal melted around his fist and the glow of the flames lit up a childish face and a huge grin.

And then the engine went dead.

Yuma pulled himself back against the seat as the Lord jumped back, tucking his hand behind his head as he returned to Durbe's side. Durbe folded his arms and tilted his head with a sigh, calling out to them once more.

"You're not match for us, you must know that. Hand over the Prince and you can leave unharmed and throw yourself on the mercy of your masters."

"I guess we have no choice but to fight then," Droite said with a side, stepping out the car.

Luna nodded and joined her while Gauche pushed Yuma down out of sight. "Stay down, kid."

"Gauche-"

"Stay down. Don't look. Stay safe."

"_Gauche_-"

The door slammed and Yuma cursed himself for being so useless. He was stronger and had learnt to fight but he was still no match for even one Lord let alone three. Even with three other Sorcerers could they really face against three Lords and so many others?

The car door opened in the chaos and Yuma was dragged out onto the road by one of the Barian Sorcerers. Yuma grabbed at his key, drawing his powers from it and firing a blast of flames into the chest of the Sorcerer, sending him flying. He staggered up to his feet just in time for Gauche to block the young Lord coming at them. The dark red flames of the young Lord met Gauche's hot orange flames. The pair clashed and Yuma stumbled back against the side of the car as Gauche forced the youngster away.

"Is that all you've got?" the Lord laughed. Gauche growled, swinging for him and the Lord laughed side stepping to drive his fist up into Gauche's stomach, sending him flying. "I'm barely warmed up!"

Yuma struggled up onto the crumpled car bonnet as the Lord swung for him. The Lord grinned up at him. He looked young. He looked as young as Yuma. The other Barians went for him and Yuma did his best to dodge and duck away using a blast of fire to try and slip away to safety and help his friends.

"Stop messing around, Alit," Durbe called softly. Droite was thrown back towards him and Yuma stared up at Durbe as he approached. He smiled and bowed slightly. "Your highness. I'm terribly sorry for this chaos, and the scare Lord Vector must have given you when you last met. Please, Lord Nasch is eager to meet you." He held out his hand and Yuma grasped his pendant tighter. It was hot with the power he was pushing through it. "We will leave your friends if you come."

"I won't ever give into you Barians!"

"Absolutely right, Yuma," Droite hissed.

She pushed up to her feet, throwing out her hands and sending dazzling butterflies towards him, glowing with a blinding light. Not that Durbe seemed bothered. He swept them away with an easy wave of his hand, drumming his fingers lazily against his lance. Droite reached for her knives in her belt and Durbe sighed. He was a Barian Lord wielding a very dangerous looking lance and outclassing her magic. What could her knives do against him?

"Yuma, run."

"I'm not running anymore!" Yuma cried.

"Yuma-"

Whatever she was about to say to make him leave was drowned out by the roar of an engine. A very familiar engine. The Barians seemed to recognise it too. Luna jumped away from the third Lord, grabbing Yuma's arm and pulling him back to the car as Gauche and Droite regrouped with them.

The white bike roared around the corner of the road and tearing up towards them. Durbe pulled Alit and the third Lord back. Yuma was stunned. Thomas and Kaito had come to their aid. They'd come after them to protect them and help them even after what had happened between them. Gauche pulled Yuma close, holding him behind him as the bike swerved around the ground of Barians, dark purple flames kicking up at from behind the wheel as they spun, forcing the Barians back, burning a handful and cutting off the Lords from their back up, at least for now.

Yuma could only stare at the pair, still hanging onto his pendant and Kaito spun the bike back around and Thomas stood behind him, balanced on footrests perfectly despite the movements, pulling a large sword from its sheath behind him. It pulled open and Yuma was stunned to see it form a bow. Purple flames burst into life and Thomas pulled back the flames into an arrow. Yuma couldn't help staring not matter how much he tried not to. He was balanced perfectly on the back of Kaito's bike as they pulled around to avoid gunfire from the other Barians, taking aim at the Lords and letting loose.

Durbe swung his lance casually, surrounded by a pale light that tore through the fiery arrow, leaving it harmless. The pair cam e to a stop just next to the car and the ring of flames exploded into a furious blaze, before disappearing once more, leaving only dead Barians in its wake.

Kaito pushed up his visor and his helmet drew back enough to reveal his face and a wicked smirk as he glared up at the Lords. Thomas sat back on the bike, flicking his bow to become a sword once more.

Yuma's heart was pounding. He'd not seen Thomas and Kaito in action before. They'd escorted him but they'd not run into any trouble. But they were so perfectly in sync. They were perfectly balanced and knew what the other was about to do. Just watching them like this, Yuma could see the bond between them. They had complete trust in one another. If they worked together to protect Thomas' secret and infiltrate the Astrals then of course they had complete trust in one another.

"You're not trying very hard, Thomas," Durbe said softly.

Thomas shrugged. "I'm on holiday."

"Shame. Alit here was eager for a challenge." He sighed and tilted his head. "We only want the Prince. If you're on holiday, it shouldn't concern you." The two junior Lords moved away slightly, obviously moving around for a wider attack. "Let us take him and no one has to get hurt. We could help each other, even. Just hand him over."

"Thomas?" Yuma whispered, gripping Gauche's arm.

Thomas cast him a cold glare and Kaito laid a hand gently on his thigh, drawing his attention. Had he been wrong about Thomas? Was he not a Barian? Perhaps his eye was natural. He'd heard some people were born with two different coloured eyes. Perhaps it was coincidence. Had he jumped to conclusions and probably seriously hurt Thomas' feeling over a natural genetic trait. All this time Thomas was loyal to them and he'd not trusted him. If they really were traitors why would they have gone so far as to kill their own people? They couldn't really be that far under cover, could they?

"Thomas, I'm so sorry for thinking-"

"For thinking he was ours?" Durbe chuckled. "No he's not. Not really. I'm not entirely sure why though. He should be. We nearly had him. I doubt it'll be long though. Next time he will be ours completely."

"Watch what you say, Durbe," Kaito hissed.

"I'm just telling the truth, Kaito." Durbe shrugged and leant against his lance, watching with a barely noticeable smirk. "You and I both know Thomas belongs with us."

Thomas' fist clenched and Kaito snarled, gripping Thomas' hand tighter. "How _dare_ you-"

"How dare I? How dare _you_? You work the people who have torn your family apart and continue to do so even as we speak and you accuse _me_ of being the villain? Don't make me laugh, you stupid little boy."

"Thomas, get the Prince out of here."

"Kaito- what-"

He swung off the bike and drew a sword. Thomas scowled but scooted forwards into the driver position. Gauche shoved Yuma forward. He stumbled and Thomas pulled him up onto the bike behind him, handing him Kaito's discarded helmet. He gripped Thomas sides just in time. The engine roared and they took off down the road. Yuma glanced back to see Gauche and Alit going after each other once more, Kaito challenging Durbe while Droite was pushed back by the Lord in gold.

He'd promised he wasn't going to run away again but here he was. He leant against Thomas' back, closing his eyes tightly. Why was he running away again?

"I don't want to keep running away," Yuma whispered. "I want to fight. I want to help them this time!"

"Don't you get it?" Thomas snapped. "If they have you, it's all over. You're not running away, you're getting where you need to be to fight."

Yuma frowned and Thomas pulled off the road after a few moments. They were in farm land. There was heavy silence and Thomas sighed, tilting his head back and shutting off the engine. He pulled off his helmet and Yuma gazed up at him.

"What did Durbe mean earlier?"

Thomas frowned and glared at the ground. "The Astrals aren't perfect, Yuma, and we are at war. Things happen."

"What- what happened? What did the Barians do to you?" Yuma said softly. "Please, tell me. What do everyone wants from me? Why are the Astrals calling to me? Please, Thomas."

"Kaito keeps saying, who would go into a future they don't know?" Thomas said. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "But isn't that life? I always… just think… why would you go into that future if you knew?"

"Thomas? Please, Thomas," he insisted.

"If you want my honest advice, Yuma, if I was offered what they're offering you, I would take everyone I love and run and never look back."

"So negative, Thomas."

Thomas head jerked up and Yuma turned to stare at the woman approaching in the darkness. Her arms were folded over her chest, her blue and white robes and hood hugging her figure.

Another Lord.

"It's not so bad. If you really feel that way about the Astral, come and join us. Have the loving, close family you've always wanted. You, Kaito and Haruto? Your fathers?" She sighed and waved a hand. "We picked up Michael earlier today. We could give you back everything. Tell me, would you prefer we give you Kaito or your former love?"

"Stay put, Yuma," Thomas hissed. "This won't take long."

He pulled out his sword once more, swinging off the bike. Yuma stared after him as a long shard of ice formed a huge, bladed weapon for the Lord. His heart was racing. The Barians had Michael- and probably Takashi as well- and were obviously trying to seduce Thomas into the darkness. And there was nothing he could do to help.

The huge sword clashed with her blade and Thomas grinned, fire sparking into life at the edge of his blade, melting the icy weapon and slicing through. Not that it did much good. The ice simply reformed.

The pair danced back and forth, exchanging blows and Yuma began to realise just how strong Thomas was. No wonder the Barians feared him and Kaito. They were strong enough to face the Lords. Or the Lords weren't trying their hardest.

The Lord's blade flew towards him and Yuma yelped as he was dragged back off the bike, hitting the dirt hard. His eyes cracked open and he found a familiar face gazing down at him. He groaned and rubbed his head. He must have hit his head. That must have been it.

"Ryoga?"

He smiled and Yuma grinned, throwing his arms around his shoulders. Ryoga hissed and grunted but got his balance back and prized him off, holding him at arm's length. Yuma laughed sheepishly. Ryoga wasn't really one for physical affection, was he? He wasn't a hugging person. He hadn't seen Ryoga in so long though.

They'd been in school together years ago, learning how the basics of their powers, at least enough that they wouldn't hurt people. Ryoga had been the year above him. A delinquent Aqua Sorcerer who's attitude bordered on straight up bullying sometimes. But Yuma had been drawn to him. Ryoga had been one of his closest friends. Yuma had been devastated when his parents had sent him away from the capital and not allowed him to be near his friends. He'd not seen Ryoga since he left school.

He'd grown up. His hair was long and messy and his eyes were sharper and colder. Well, _eye_. Yuma could see one half of his face, hidden under his pale blue hood and hair, was covered in bandages, hiding one eye.

"Your highness," Ryoga whispered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't," Yuma said, cupping his cheeks. "You know you don't have to call me that. Not you." Ryoga smiled, laying a hand over Yuma's. "What happened?"

"Barians," he replied. "It's war, Yuma. It's not easy. Things happen. I mean ask Thomas why he hates the Astrals. Things happen."

"He hates them?" He frowned and tilted his head and Ryoga squeezed his hand gently. "Never mind, we can talk later. What now?"

"_I_ go and help Thomas and _you_ stay put. And I mean stay put." He smiled and his visible eye softened slightly before he leant in and his lips brushed Yuma's forehead gently. "I'll find you back at HQ later. We'll talk then, I promise, we can catch up."

Yuma nodded and Ryoga pulled his hood further over his face, getting up and hurrying out into the open. Yuma peaked out to see the Lord send a blast of ice towards Ryoga, who blocked easily, drawing the Lord away from Thomas. Once it was clear Ryoga had her attention, Thomas hurried over, pulling Yuma onto the bike again, growling about finishing with her once he'd got Yuma to safety. Whatever she'd said to upset Thomas so badly, Yuma decided he didn't want to get on Thomas' bad side. He made a mental note to apologise properly and hear his story at some stage.

The Astral headquarters rose above them as Thomas pulled off onto a smaller road. Yuma had never actually been to the Astrals' headquarters. It was a beautiful blue palace. The gates opened in front of them and Thomas paused in the gateway. Astral guards came running over and Thomas nudged him off the bike, taking the helmet and shoving it into storage under the seat.

"Thomas-"

"Goodbye, Yuma," Thomas said softly. "I'll doubt we'll meet again."

"I- I don't-" He clenched his fists trying to find the words to explain quickly. He was supposed to be able to think quickly and say the right thing at the right time but he just couldn't. "Thomas. I'm sorry for what I said. I hope we meet again, I want to know more about you."

Thomas laughed bitterly. "Yeah. I doubt it."

He pulled the bike around and tore away down the road, no doubt to find Kaito again. Yuma sighed, watching the gates close and Thomas disappearing into the darkness. Not that he was given much time to think about it. Within moments of the gates closing he was pulled off towards the palace and then down into the underground city below. It really was beautiful. It was full of smooth blue rock with lights glittering and crystals all around.

He was led across the narrow walk way, high above the city and through to one of the tall slender tower. He didn't know why Astrals were hated by some of their soldiers. It seemed like a lovely place to be housed. And they were given holidays in Spartan City. What could the Astrals do to make the soldiers hate them?

His room was high in the tower. A huge suite with a balcony overlooking the stunning underground city. The Astral Sorcerers left him with the promise of returning with food and Yuma was alone once more.

Yuma sat on the bed in silence. He didn't know what to do now. He'd spent the past year hiding and training and now he was sitting in a luxurious suite alone and with no idea what had happened to his friends. That Lord said Michael had been captured. It was possible it was just something to rile Thomas but then Luna had said he and Takashi hadn't been heard from since before a mission in Heartland City. What if something had gone wrong? What if they really had been captured?

"Yuma?"

"Shark!"

He flung himself from the bed without even thinking, throwing his arms around Ryoga once more and pulling him close against him. Ryoga hissed and gripped his arms weakly, prizing him off as he had before.

"Shark…" He laughed softly and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I haven't been called that in so long, Yuma."

Yuma grinned. "Shark is Shark. You always will be for me."

"Yuma, you're… I have no idea, Yuma. You're just something else."

"Come on. Come here," Yuma said, pulling him over to the sitting area and pushing him onto the couch so he could flop down next to him. "Tell me everything. There must be so much to catch up on."

"Well, I don't know about that," Ryoga murmured.

"Well, how's Rio?" Ryoga frowned, lowering his gaze. "Shark?"

"Rio died, Yuma."

Silence fell and Yuma's mouth hung open. He didn't know what to say. It had been four years since he'd seen Ryoga. He'd left school and joined the royal military. He hadn't been considered special enough for the Astrals at the time. He'd gone to train and Yuma had hoped they'd see each other again. He'd hoped maybe Ryoga would be one of his guards one day.

It had never happened though. He supposed Rio's death and Ryoga joining the Astrals might have explained that.

"I'm sorry," Yuma whispered. "I didn't know. Is it… is it ok to ask how?"

Ryoga smiled bitterly. "These bastards took her from me. They knew she would die. They knew how it would end and they sent her in anyway."

"The Astrals?"

Ryoga nodded and Yuma licked his lips. He had no idea how to respond. So he did all he could think of; he wrapped Ryoga in his arms and held him close, playing with his hair, now pulled back in a ponytail. He was so different to back then. He was still so strong though. How could he have lost Rio and still go on like this? Rio and Ryoga were as close as any two people could be. They were almost one mind and one soul.

"Yuma," Ryoga groaned. "Stop hugging me."

"_Right_! Right, sorry." He released Ryoga once more, letting him sit back and lean against the back of the couch. "I'm just- I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say or do or-"

"Just don't let them take you from me as well."

"What?"

Ryoga sighed, leaning his head back and gazing up at the ceiling. A confession like that, so soft and heartfelt and pleading, was so uncharacteristic of the Ryoga he'd known. "Do you know that the Astrals did nothing to stop the slaughter of the people in the capital? It was a war but the orders were to kill the Barians, not save the people. Shouldn't the goal be to protect people first?"

"Well… yeah of course, but I'm sure they had their reasons."

"Do you know that anyone caught by the Barians is on their own? There's no help coming if you're captured." Yuma scowled, thinking back to the possibility of Takashi and Michael being captured by Barians. "Do you know they sent Michael to assassinate his own father?" Yuma shook his head. He had no idea. How could the Astrals be so cruel? "Do you know Thomas and Michael had an older brother and the Astrals took him from them too?"

"That's… why Thomas hates them?" Yuma whispered.

"Kaito too." He smirked and laughed humourlessly to himself. "Kaito looks after them out of guilt, you know? Thomas and Michael." He tilted his head and gazed down at Yuma. "Kaito doesn't really care about them. He only cares about his little brother Haruto."

"What guilt then?"

Perhaps it was wrong to pry but Thomas seemed to really care about Kaito and Kaito seemed to want to protect Thomas. His threats made Yuma think he loved him dearly. What guilt could cause Kaito to act like that? He seemed to want to protect Thomas no matter what the cost.

"Before Thomas, Kaito was their brother's partner," Ryoga murmured. "Christopher Arclight. He let Christopher go. He didn't care about the risk or the cost as long as the Astrals were one step closer to winning the war and saving his brother. Never mind that it cost Thomas and Michael theirs. He was so blind that he pushed Christopher too far and cost Thomas and Michael their big brother. He realised it too late and now he looks after them to appease his guilty conscience."

It was a lot to take in. Yuma wasn't sure how to process it. How could that love and bond he'd seen between them be nothing more than a guilty conscience? His stomach churned. The way Thomas had talked about Kaito was like he idolised him and loved him as a partner and family. Thinking that it was just because Kaito was guilty over somehow causing the death of Thomas' brother didn't sit right at all. He didn't want to think about it. It was all making his head spin. It was too much to take in all at once.

There was really only one thing he needed to know right now. Everything else could wait.

"Ryoga, what's going to happen to me?"

He scowled and Yuma bit his lip. "I don't know, Yuma. No one really knows and I don't know if I should tell you this but… all anyone knows is that those chosen by the Astrals are never seen or heard from again." There was movement outside and Ryoga lifted his head. "I have to go. I'm not supposed to be here. I'll see you soon, ok?"

Yuma nodded eagerly and Ryoga pulled up his hood as he hurried out the door, leaving Yuma alone to try and take it all in. He'd been chosen by the Astrals but he might never be seen again? What could happen to them?

There had to be some way out of this. He didn't want to disappear and never be seen again. There was so much left to do. He needed to see his family and find the rest of his friends and know what happened to Gauche and Droite and the others. He needed to keep going. There was no way his destiny was to vanish and never be seen again. There had to be something else for him.

* * *

"That went well," Durbe said, leading Mizael and Alit into the Barian palace. "You both did very well. Very convincing."

"I don't see why we didn't just drag the Prince in," Alit grumbled. "We could have taken them."

Durbe smiled softly. "Would you rather a difficult, uncooperative prisoner or a young Prince offering his loyalty willingly because he finally sees the Astrals as the monsters they are?"

Alit scowled but nodded. "I guess that makes sense when you put it like that."

"I'm going to check on Nasch and Merag. You two keep out of trouble."

They nodded and Durbe swept up the stairs towards the Lords quarters. Nasch's room was the largest, at the end of the hallway. The door was half open and there was arguing inside. Not that Durbe was that surprised. He'd been afraid of this.

He pushed the door open slowly and found exactly what he expected. Nasch was curled up on the bed, clinging to the pale Astral robes that let him slip around unnoticed. Merag sat with him, trying to talk sense into him but Nasch wasn't hearing it. Durbe sighed and shut the door behind him.

"Nasch, listen to me-"

"Get away from me," Nasch hissed, shoving Merag off. "I'm not doing this. I'm not some Barian puppet! I won't let you use me to hurt him! He doesn't deserve this!"

"And what about me, Nasch?" Merag said, holding his arms. "Not even for me?"

"You're not _Rio_! You're not _my_ sister!"

"Oh, Nasch," she sighed.

Durbe caught Nasch's arms and his eyes widened slightly as they pushed him to the bed, pinning him down as he struggled. Durbe hated doing this. Nasch was his friend really. He was terribly fond of the young Lord but Nasch needed this. He couldn't lead the effectively without their help. Obviously meeting with Yuma had done more harm that they'd imagined.

"It's alright, Nasch," Merag murmured, laying a hand over his eyes. "It's alright, just let us look after you. Let us take your pain."

A broken sob escaped him but that was all. His fighting slowly faded away to nothing but Durbe continued to hold him down just in case he got a second wind. Merag's eyes were glowing softly her hands slowly shifted to cup her brother's cheeks, gazing down into his eyes that glowed to match hers.

"It's ok, Nasch," Merag murmured, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks. "It's ok. That boy and being in that place, it infected you. Trying to make you weak. Trying to turn you against us. You don't need to feel for them. You don't need this pain."

"Merag," Nasch whispered.

"That's right. I'm here. Don't worry about anything, my dear brother. I'll take all your pain. I'll make sure you don't feel it anymore."

Nasch closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, pulling Merag down and wrapping her in his arms. "Thank you, Merag. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Merag smiled and leant against his chest, closing her eyes and playing with the tips of Nasch's hair. That was better. Nasch needed to remain calm and clear minded. To be the powerful leader they needed to take them to victory, Nasch had to be merciless and forget about his old life. Durbe and Merag made sure he was the leader they needed.

Obviously no longer needed, Durbe took his leave. Merag could keep Nasch calm now she wasn't fighting him physically.

"Durbe." He paused in the door and glanced back at Nasch. "Thank you for keep my childishness in check."

"It's the least I can do for you, my friend. To see you lose everything simply because you can't rein in your emotions would be unacceptable. I'll leave you to rest."

He slipped out the door and shut it quietly behind him, resting his forehead against the cool crystal. Sometimes he questioned this path. Sometimes he wondered if it was ok to tear about families, to manipulate Nasch like this and rip the land apart with a war that had nothing to do with humans really. But wasn't it worth it? In the long run, wasn't it worth it? The Barians needed a strong leader. The Astrals had to be stopped.

And really, what good was family in the end?

Kaito and Thomas clung to their ideal of a family and what good was that? It only tore them apart. It was Nasch's love for his sister that let Durbe lure him into the darkness. Family was more pain that it was worth. He'd learnt that the hard way a long time again.

He turned slowly and jerked back against the door. Mizael was standing there glaring at him, arms crossed, still in his robes. Durbe got the feeling he knew what was coming.

"How long have be known each other, Durbe?"

"As long as I can remember," Durbe murmured, not meeting his gaze. "You're my oldest friend."

"Precisely," Mizael muttered. "And who gave you and home and forgave your sins after your father's _untimely_ death?"

"You did, Mizael."

"And you still think I don't know when you're plotting something behind my back?"

"Mizael-"

"What's the plan, Durbe?"

Durbe sighed and nodded. He really couldn't get anything passed Mizael. He supposed there was no choice but to allow Mizael to escort him and let him know at least some of his intentions. He offered Mizael a small smile and held out his arm letting Mizael take it and together they headed down into the depths of the castle. Durbe pulled up his hood and Mizael followed his lead as the doors Don Thousand's throne room opened before them.

Mizael, of course, hesitated for a second. It was completely against every rule for Lords to enter the throne room without being summoned. Usually that meant everyone's presence. Or at least most of them. The only time anyone entered alone was when they were summoned to the Barian world. Even so, Durbe strode in unafraid and, reassured by his confidence, Mizael followed him calmly.

The door closed behind them and Durbe released Mizael's arm, sitting comfortably in Nasch's chair opposite the throne. Mizael frowned but Durbe gestured to the seat next to him, the seat he'd usually occupy at Nasch's side. The gem in the throne glowed and Durbe adjusted his glasses, ignoring Mizael's confusion.

"Durbe," Don Thousand said, his shadowy form appearing. Mizael remained standing respectfully but Durbe didn't move from his seat. "Such arrogance, Durbe. Should I get rid of you and put someone who respects my power in your place, perhaps?"

"I would be more afraid of Nasch and Vector than me, if I were you."

Mizael was staring at him and Durbe smiled coldly, gesturing for him to sit once more. He might have been talking back to their god but he was careful. He knew the limits he could push. Don Thousand sat and Mizael finally took his seat. Durbe was the longest serving Lord. He knew how far he could push the limits of respect. He knew how to play this game.

"Why are you here, Durbe?" Don Thousand said before chuckling slightly. "Or do I already know? Look at you, sitting in Nasch's seat as if you belong there. With your own loyal friend ready to fight and die for the leadership you believe is yours? After all, you are my longest serving Lord, your loyalty has been proven, hasn't it? A powerful, rare breed of Sorcerer like yourself, who has proven yourself not just in battle but as an all round leader? Why should you be overlooked in favour of a common as muck Aqua _child_?"

Durbe laughed and shook his head. Really? After all those years of loyalty was that really how little his master thought of him? After everything Don Thousand had done for him did he truly believe he was so power hungry? No, he had everything he wanted. He was content with his position in life. This wasn't about power, but he suspected Don Thousand knew that really.

Don Thousand laughed and Durbe's smile grew slightly. "Any other Lord in history sitting in your place and I might believe that was the case. But not you, Durbe. So what can I do for you?"


	5. Lords of Ice

"You don't have to do this, Kaito," Thomas called over the roar of the engine.

"Yes," Kaito snapped. "I do. You're going to take that Barian at her word and go running after Michael on the off chance that he's actually got himself captured. You're going to go to save Michael and if there's nothing I can do to stop you then I'm not going to leave you on your own going into the heart of Barian territory."

"But Haruto-"

"Haruto knows I'm always thinking about him," he replied. "He would be so disappointed in me if I didn't help you. He'd never forgive me if you got in trouble and I wasn't there to get you out of it. So we'll go through the capital. Should get there by tonight if we stick to the main road."

"I don't want to go through the capital a night," Thomas snapped.

"We won't. We'll stop and rest, go through the capital in the morning and then on to Heartland by nightfall. Don't worry. I won't leave you. Haruto would want me to stay with you."

Thomas squeezed his arms around him in confirmation and Kaito returned his attention to driving out of Spartan City. Their holiday had been far more eventful than they'd planned but Kaito didn't mind. He'd rather go out on jobs. Spending time off gave him time to think. It let his mind wander. He would have liked to see Haruto but it was true that Haruto wouldn't forgive him if he left Thomas to find Michael on his own.

Last night bugged Kaito though. He hadn't mentioned it to Thomas yet but he was sure Thomas saw it. The Lords hadn't seemed to be fighting the way they could. They didn't have the same power behind them as they usually did. Kaito had fought against Durbe before. He'd seemed stronger before. Like he wasn't even trying. And with all respect to Droite and Gauche, the other Lords shouldn't have had any problem dispatching them. Something was off.

And so many Lords in one place? So many Barians as back up. The three they faced and Thomas had faced a fourth. It was strange to have so many so far from Baria. Something was going on. They hadn't been trying to defeat them. Obviously they'd just been trying to capture Yuma but why not just kill them and take him. They could have dealt with Gauche, Droite and Luna before he and Thomas arrived and taken Yuma through a portal back to Baria. Especially with so much back up.

And that wasn't the worst of it. The thing that bothered him most was the Astral warrior who helped out Thomas.

"Thomas," he said, activating the coms so he didn't have to raise his voice. "That Aqua who helped you out last night, you really didn't see his face?"

"No," Thomas replied. "He had his hood up."

Kaito scowled. "How many Aquas do you know who are strong enough to face a Lord?"

Thomas fell silent, considering it, and Kaito knew the answer. Thomas knew the other Sorcerers better than Kaito did but he knew there was only one Aqua powerful enough. They were one of the most common types of Sorcerer and powerful ones were rare. That was why there weren't many picked up to fight for the Astrals. There was only one Aqua that Kaito knew to on the same power level as him and Thomas.

Finally, Thomas sighed, his voice cracking as he answered. "No one since Ryoga."

Kaito hated when he was right about these sorts of things. There was something very wrong with the way the Lords were acting. Why would Lord Nasch turn on his own Lords? He wouldn't. However, he _would_ hide his face and play a part to get closer to Yuma. That was what it was all about, wasn't it? They weren't fighting their hardest because it was a distraction. It was a distraction so Nasch could get close to Yuma.

"They're trying to corrupt Yuma using Ryoga," Kaito sighed.

"You're surprised?" Thomas laughed. "You've felt his power, right? Why wouldn't they want him?"

"And you?"

Thomas laughed bitterly. "Because they think they own me. No doubt something to do with my father. We're going to be called back any minute, aren't we? To deal with Yuma if we're right about Ryoga."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"I shouldn't have put you in that position. I'm sorry."

Thomas fell silent and they tore down the road, weaving through the sparse traffic. There weren't many people heading this way before dawn, especially towards the capital. No one wanted to go through the capital anymore. It was dangerous. So he and Kaito were almost alone on the road, able to drive as fast as they liked.

Thomas leant against his shoulder as they drove and Kaito smiled behind the visor. He liked being with Thomas. He liked working with Thomas. Even in the war and chaos and destruction, with Thomas everything was better.

Perhaps they should have killed Ryoga when they had the chance. They should have done a lot of things. But Kaito wouldn't have changed things. Killing Ryoga, riding them of Lord Nasch, it wasn't worth losing Thomas. And Nasch was a pitiful creature really. Thomas had told him what he'd seen of the Barians. Ryoga might have loathed the Astrals for what happened with Rio, but he doubted his life as Nasch was that much better. Kaito certainly wouldn't want to live like that. He wouldn't want anyone he loved to suffer under the curse Nasch did.

* * *

_"Yuma…"_

Yuma stirred, groaning as his pendant burnt into his hand. That voice was calling to him again. Stronger than before. It was getting closer.

_"Yuma… I know you hear me… Yuma…"_

"I hear you," Yuma groaned. "Who are you?"

_"My Yuma… we'll be together soon, Yuma…"_

"Who are you?" he insisted.

"Yuma?" His eyes cracked open and Ryoga smiled softly. "Good morning."

"Shark?!" he laughed wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to the bed with him. "You're back."

"Hugging. Again. Stop."

Yuma laughed, releasing him and rolling over so he was lying next to Ryoga who glared down at him. Ryoga could glare all he liked, Yuma knew he cared about him because he kept coming back. If Ryoga wanted to get away, he didn't have to keep coming back to see him.

They laid side by side in silence and after a few long moments, Yuma couldn't bear it and moved closed, resting his head against Ryoga's shoulder. Ryoga sighed, playing absently with his hair. Yuma hadn't felt quite so content in a long while. Ryoga made him so warm and fuzzy. He always had. Lying in his arms made his heart race and his mind spin.

_"Help me, Yuma."_

"Huh?" He glanced up at Ryoga's hoarse, whispered plea but his face was calm and peaceful, seemingly dozing. "Shark?"

"What?" he murmured.

"Did you… say something?" he whispered.

Ryoga shook his head and Yuma frowned, closing his eyes once more. Why did it sound like Ryoga? It was definitely a different voice to the one he kept hearing. He was sure it was Ryoga. But if he was just dozing then how could it be?

Yuma's eyes opened once more and he reached up slowly, his finger brushing the bandage over Ryoga's eye. Ryoga caught his hand to pull it away but Yuma's pendant- still resting in his palm, the chain still wrapped around his hand- brushed Ryoga's hand. He jolted slightly, pulling back and jerking to sit up. Yuma stared up at him as Ryoga inspected his hand

"Yuma?"

"Shark?" He sat up and Ryoga moved back slightly. "What's wrong? Ryoga?"

Ryoga glanced around and swore softly under his breath. "I'm sorry, Yuma."

"What?"

"Listen to me," he said firmly. "This is very, very important." Yuma nodded and Ryoga looped his pendant over his neck. "Don't ever let this go. Do you understand? Don't ever let anyone take his from you."

"I don't understand. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Yuma, but I-"

His voice caught and Yuma's key burned against his chest. He hissed and pulled it off his chest at least, his focus on Ryoga. He doubled over, gasping for breath, his fists clenched in the sheets as he sobbed softly.

"Yuma, I'm so sorry."

"Shark?" He reached out cautiously but Ryoga slapped him away. "What's wrong? What's going on?!"

"You need to run, Yuma," Ryoga said, lifting his head. "You have no idea what the Astrals want from you."

Yuma reached for him again, this time refusing to be pushed off and instead wrapping Ryoga in his arms whether he liked hugs or not. The pendant pressed between them and Yuma's eyes scrunched up as the pendant burnt into his chest and Ryoga gripped his arms, letting out a hoarse, pained cry. Yuma held him tightly, burying his head in the crook of his neck and refusing to release him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Tears dripped down Ryoga's cheeks into Yuma's shoulder and Yuma just held on. He just had to hold on no matter what.

"You have to run, Yuma."

"Thomas- Thomas said in my position, he'd take the people he loved and he'd run," Yuma whispered. "You think I should too?" Ryoga nodded weakly. "Come with me."

"What?" he sobbed. "Yuma-"

"Take the people I love and run," he replied, squeezing Ryoga's arms. "Come with me."

"You can't-"

"You're the best friend I've ever had. Of course I love you. Come with me."

"Yuma… No… it's not safe…"

"I want to stay with you. There's obviously something wrong. You're in pain. The Astrals hurt your family and I don't want the Barians using that to get you on their side. I'll look after you from now on. Come away with me. If you think it's right for me to run, lets run."

There was silence and Yuma just held Ryoga's shaking body in his arms, struggling desperately to understand what had happened to him. But that didn't matter. He meant it. Thomas and Ryoga had both told him to run away. And if those chosen really were never seen again, perhaps he should just run away. And if anyone went with him, it should have been Ryoga.

"Don't let go."

"I won't," Yuma promised. "I won't. I've got you. I won't let go."

"I don't want to feel nothing again," Ryoga sobbed.

"Feel nothing?"

He sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter. He pulled Ryoga back down to the bed, letting him lie on his torso and throwing the covers over him. Whatever was going on, it didn't matter. He could fix it later. He just needed to calm Ryoga for now. And to his surprise, Ryoga reached up and wrapped his hand around Yuma's pendant. He was obviously in pain. Yuma could still feel the heat radiating off it but Ryoga smiled bitterly and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuma," he whispered. "I wasn't strong enough. I gave in. I'm sorry."

"Hey, shh," Yuma insisted. "It's still early. Just get some rest, ok? Just sleep. We can talk later. Just sleep."

Ryoga let out a heavy sigh and Yuma reached up, closing his fingers gently around Ryoga's His mind was racing last night but Ryoga's presence now made everything still and peaceful. He and Ryoga could run. He couldn't do his kingdom any good if he disappeared, could he? He and Ryoga could fight the Barians their way and maybe get answers about the others who'd been chosen. But none of it mattered right now. Not while Ryoga was lying there in bed with him. Nothing mattered when Ryoga was lying with him.

* * *

Haruto felt the Barian's presence in the palace. He knew he was there. Lord Nasch had made it into their headquarters. He also felt another dark presence. It was disturbing his sleep.

"…and sleep and dream 'til the stars go out…"

"Ena?"

The soft singing paused and Haruto opened his eyes to find the pale blue woman sitting at his bedside. Her long, flowing hair was pulling over one shoulder and she'd braided it absently as she sung. Haruto smiled weakly. She was an Astral being. She was from the Astral world itself. She wasn't human. And yet she'd appeared to him again and again, looking after him through his sickness when Kaito couldn't reach him.

He missed Kaito desperately. He missed all his big brothers. Thomas and Michael and Kaito. He knew they were busy. He preferred them taking time to work and fight and then seeing him for days at a time. He liked longer periods with them rather than brief visits in passing. He liked spending lots of time with them at once. He could wait a little while for it.

"I had a dream, Ena," Haruto murmured.

"Oh?" Ena murmured. "Tell me more then, my dear. What did you see this time?"

"I saw Chris." Ena tilted her head and Haruto sighed. He struggled to sit up and flopped back in the pillows Ena adjusted for him. "Why did you guys do that to him?"

Ena sighed and Haruto just knew he was about to be lectured on why he wouldn't understand. Everyone always said he was too young to understand. There was silence for a few long moments before Haruto folded his arms, pouting and shifting impatiently.

"Haruto, there are things in life that seem unfair at times," Ena said softly. "Christopher came to us willingly. He was chosen to take on the power of the Astrals. Just as you will one day."

"You're plans for me are very different," Haruto said. He turned and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Like your plans for Prince Yuma."

"Eliphas has his own plans," she replied. "He is the driving force behind this war. He leads us against the Barian world."

"He leads _us_." He smiled bitterly and Ena sighed. "He leads the _humans_. The Astals and Barians, you don't fight your own battles. You absorb our powers and ask us to sacrifice for you. And for what?"

"To save you from the Barian world."

"You're as bad as each other." He scowled and played with the sheets. "I know what you want from me and from Yuma."

"For the good for the kingdom- of the world, Haruto."

Haruto smiled. "If Nasch doesn't tell Yuma what you intend to do with us, I might."

"As I said, Eliphas leads the war. I am sorry that it will happen this way, and that you know it is coming but that is the way it has to be for the good of the many."

Haruto smiled and shifted in his pillows. Perhaps she would send Eliphas to deal with Nasch. What happened to Nasch was little of Haruto's concern. If the leader of the Barians was foolish enough to hide in the Astral's own headquarters, why should Haruto protect him? After all he'd done to Kaito and Thomas he deserved no mercy from him. He would never forgive Nasch for how he'd hurt his big brothers. But perhaps Yuma would be better off with Nasch. At least he would be saved his fate. He snuggled into his pillows, pulling close the plushie dragon Chris had given him before he was chosen to serve as an Astral Lord.

"Yuma won't be yours," he said softly. "I've seen it."

"Oh?" Ena chuckled. "You believe Yuma can outsmart Eliphas?"

Haruto smiled softly. "No. But he is the Father of War and Instinct. You are the Mother of Peace and Emotion. Where is Curiosity and Intelligence?"

"You're not making such sense, little one."

Haruto just closed his eyes and returned to dozing. He had seen it in his dreams; raging fires, sparkling light, a dragon and a lion, rivers of blood and Yuma fighting for the humans with an Astral at his side. He knew his dreams were why the Astrals wanted him. He knew his dreams were important. He wanted them to stop as much as he wanted to stop being sick. He wanted to be free of this so they could be a family again.

Still his dreams gave him this advantage. They let him have some degree of control over what the Astrals did with him. If they wanted his visions, they would cooperate with him. It was that simple. And if nothing else, he knew Yuma wouldn't give into what the Astrals wanted. Yuma would find another way to save the kingdom.

Or he would doom them all.

* * *

Sun began to seep through the windows and Yuma knew he couldn't spend the entire day in bed with Ryoga but he was so comfortable there. He'd grown taller than Ryoga. Wider too. Ryoga was still lanky and slender but built for fighting. He smiled lazily, playing with Ryoga's hair as he friend slept. There was still moisture on his cheek and he still grasped Yuma's pendant, letting it burn into his hand but he slept peacefully nonetheless. Something was terribly wrong with Ryoga and Yuma needed to know what.

"Shark," Yuma whispered. "Shark, you need to wake up soon. If we want to get away from here together, we need to get out of here soon."

"Yuma," he groaned, nuzzling into his shoulder. Yuma smiled. "I can't go with you. I wish I could but it's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for the great Shark?"

"Too dangerous for you." Yuma frowned and Ryoga's eyes opened a little. He leant up and kissed Yuma's cheek softly. "I'm sorry, Yuma. You can't trust me. I'll hurt you."

"No."

"Yuma, listen to me." He sighed, playing with the pendant. "You're more important than you can imagine. They're going to use me to get to you and I'm sorry."

"Who will? Shark? Who's going to use you?"

Ryoga just laughed bitterly and sat up, still holding the pendant tightly. "Neither world is good, Yuma. The Astrals have some dark secrets and the Barians have their reasons. Don't fight for either world, Yuma. Don't make the mistake I did."

"If you made a mistake-"

"I can't, Yuma. I know what you're going to say and I can't undo it, I can't make it right and come away with you." Yuma frowned and tried to find words to argue but Ryoga just smiled. "Don't fight for other world, Yuma. Fight for you kingdom. Don't take off your pendant and don't trust anyone. Especially me."

"I don't understand. Why can't I trust you?"

He laughed and tapped the pendant. "Because this is the only thing that lets me feel like myself. When I let go… when I let go I'll be back to the monster they've made me. I made a mistake and gave in and let them make me this and now I can't break free."

"Then- then I'll save you! I'll give you-"

"No. No, don't ever take off that pendant. Promise, Yuma. _Promise_ no matter what happens to me, no matter what I say or do, you won't take that off for _anything_."

"Ryoga…"

He sighed and took Ryoga's hand clasped around the pendant, bringing it gently to his lips. "I don't understand, but I trust you, Shark. And I'll find a way to save you from whatever's happened to you. But I promise. I'll hang onto it. I promise."

Ryoga nodded and tried to draw his hand away from the pendant but Yuma held him tightly. He just wanted a little more with Ryoga. Whatever was about to happen when he let go, he didn't want it. He wanted Ryoga, _his_ Ryoga, for just a little longer. But finally, he had to let go and Ryoga's hand slipped away, releasing the pendant and sitting back on the bed.

Yuma wasn't sure what he expected.

Ryoga just blinked down at him and smiled. There was no change. Nothing. He just looked the same. Yuma sat up slowly and Ryoga caught his hand gently, a soft chuckle escaping him. There was silence and Yuma squeezed his hand, not sure what was going to happen.

"That was strange, hmm?" Ryoga murmured. "I expected more pain."

"Nothing?" Yuma replied.

"Nothing." He squeezed Yuma's hands and tilted his head. "But you're right. We should run away together."

"But you just said-"

"That pendant is from the Astral world," Ryoga replied. "It was talking through me. It wants to be with you and wants me out of your life since I don't like the Astrals so much."

"It does?"

Ryoga nodded and Yuma frowned. Ryoga was now taking him up on his offer to run away together. He chewed his lip, mulling it over. He needed time to think. Which version was the truth? That the key revealed the real Ryoga or that the key spoke through him for its own intentions? Did he trust that Ryoga or this one? Run away with him or face his fate alone and afraid?

The answer seemed obvious. Run away with Ryoga, be happy with him away from the Astrals and Barians. Abandon everyone he loved and all his responsibilities and run away with his best friend. That was the answer he wanted to give. That was the solution he wanted. But he knew he couldn't. He knew, deep down, that it wasn't the answer he needed.

"I need to wait a little longer," Yuma whispered.

"Why?" Ryoga snapped.

"Because I want to check on my friends and my family. And I want to know what's waiting for me."

"We should go _now_."

"No," Yuma said, shaking his head quickly. "No. Just… come back tonight, ok? Come back tonight and meet me and I'll have an answer for you, ok?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes. _Tonight_."

Ryoga nodded, slipping off the bed and pulling on his blue robes. Yuma went to follow but Ryoga pushed him back to the bed. "I have to go but I will be back tonight and we'll go. It'll be ok, Yuma. We'll get out of here and I'll look after you."

Yuma nodded and Ryoga kissed his cheek gently once more before slipping on his hood and hurrying out. He watched after him, his chest aching. Ryoga was something else. His fingers brushed his pendant slightly and the key warmed.

_"Yuma… soon, Yuma…soon…"_

"Soon?" Yuma whispered. "Soon what? Who are you? What do you want from me?"

_"I want to be freed."_

"Freed? From where? Answer me?"

The key cooled and Yuma sighed. Whatever was calling to him was gone. And Yuma was alone once more. He flopped back on the bed, his fingers running over the warmth of the sheets where Ryoga had been tucked up. The company had been nice. He'd missed Ryoga so much over the years.

He should have been used to being alone. After all, he'd been alone before. Why was this different? Shouldn't the years he spent alone with only his grandma have made him used to this? He still didn't know what had happened to his family. Perhaps he'd find out what his fate was soon.

As if on cue, the doors were thrown open and Astral Sorcerers hurried in, bowing hastily and Yuma sat up. One stepped forwards and bowed deeply.

"Your highness," he said. "The Lords request your presence."

Yuma nodded and got up slowly, dressing in the formal clothes provided and a set of flowing golden robes of the royal family. He followed the Astrals through the city and back up to the palace, into one of the highest towers. It grew cold the higher they went and Yuma could see his breath by the time they reached the doors. They opened up for him and the Sorcerers remained behind.

The doors slammed behind him and Yuma was stunned. There were bodies in crystal formations, all seemingly at peace as they were encased by the crystal. Perhaps they weren't even encased. Perhaps they had becomes crystals. It was hard to tell. There was a horseshoe shaped table in the centre with seven thrones. There was a separate eighth throne a little above them.

He stepped around slowly, gazing around at the seven Astral Lords. In the central throne, obviously the equivalent of Lord Nasch, was a tall, elegant man with silvery blue hair cascading around him. To his left, a man around his age, at least as tall with more grey silver hair falling over his face and just as long. And to his right, a slightly older brown haired man with glasses. They must have been the three most powerful Lords. But their faces were covered in a thin layer of what appeared to be glittering frost. And they were sleeping peacefully.

He didn't know what to do. These were the Lords- there were actual Astral Lords to match the Barian Lords- but they all seemed to be sleeping.

"Hello?" he called softly. "Is anyone here? Hello? Can you guys hear me?"

There was silence. Yuma sighed. He didn't know what else to do. He seemed to be locked in and with the Lords sleeping he had no idea what to do. What good could the Lords do if they were sleeping? No wonder the Astrals seemed to be losing to the Barians if their leaders were in this state.

"King Yuma Tsukumo of Utopia." He spun on his heel, breath catching as he stared up a large, imposing blue skinned man. His golden hair was pulled back at his cold golden eyes met Yuma's gaze. "It is good to finally meet you. My name is Eliphas of the Astral world."

"You're an Astral being?" Yuma breathed.

"Yes."

"Why are the Lords like this? What happened to them?"

"They are as they should be," Eliphas replied. "It's the best way to access their consciousness without putting a strain on them. The Barians Lords struggle to control their feelings and deal with what they are. They burn out quickly. This way, they last."

"This is why they're never seen again," Yuma cried. "This is what happens to the Lords? You just lock them up here away from the people who love them!"

"It's what best for the kingdom!" he snapped. "For your entire world!"

Yuma was flung across the room by an unseen force and a yelp escaped him as he was thrown into the empty throne on the other side of the room. He groaned and his head rolled forwards, his body going cold as Eliphas approached.

"You, King of Utopia, betray your people by corrupting yourself with the chaos. With that _beast_."

"Wha…" He groaned and struggled to move but his body wasn't responding. "King? Chaos? What?"

Eliphas frowned, cupping his chin and forcing his head up. "For the good of your kingdom, your majesty, I will purge you of your tainted heart before your ascension. It will be painless. Just relax and allow me to lead your people to victory in this war."

The rising chill moved over Yuma's body, over his face and he let out a slow breath, his eyes falling shut as he plunged into a cold dark sleep, completely numb and lost to the world. Purge his heart? Eliphas would purge his heart?

"Yuma?" A hand of made of light reached through him in the darkness. "Yuma?"

* * *

Takashi didn't know what was happening in the outside world. He didn't know how long he'd been in the Barian's cells. He didn't know what had happened to Michael. It all worried him. He'd been locked up in the dungeons of Baria since his capture. He'd been chucked some stale bread and water and there was little other interaction. And there was no help coming.

That thought made him feel worse than anything else. He didn't know what had happened to Michael and they were alone in the mess. He'd been left to rot and hadn't been interrogated but that might just mean they were focused on Michael.

When the Barians had found them, Takashi had made a snap decision and left Michael lying in the car, covered by the blankets, and surrendered to the Barians. He knew it was against every protocol but he had to protect Michael. He'd surrendered and told them Michael had died from his injuries. They'd dragged him through a portal and thrown him in the cell he'd been in ever since. He didn't know if they'd believed him and left Michael or if he had been captured and was somewhere else in the palace.

A portal opened and Takashi lifted his head slightly. He was lying on the uncomfortable bunk, unable to sleep. Lord Nasch stumbled through the portal, grasping his chest as he fell to his knees, struggling to breathe. Takashi sat up, resting on his elbows and watching curiously as Nasch struggled up to his feet, falling against the opposite wall.

"Problem?" Takashi said, tilting his head. Nasch glared over at him and Takashi's eyes widened. "Ryoga? You're… Nasch…?" He hurried up to the bars and reached out to him. "Ryoga."

"I'm not Ryoga," he panted. "My name is Nasch. I'm _Nasch_."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that. What's going on, Ryoga?"

"Nasch!" Durbe came hurrying down with Lord Mizael right on his heels. They helped Nasch up and he groaned, gripping his chest again. "That place isn't good for you. You should stop going there for so long."

"Once more," Nasch replied. "Tonight I'll have him tonight. We're going to meet tonight and he'll give me his final answer."

"You need rest," Durbe said firmly. "You need Merag to help take this pain away and help squash these silly childish guilty feelings and we'll get you rested and have more power ready to return there."

"I need something stronger than Merag. His pendant. It's Astral. It makes me feel. It makes me weak, breaks all my barriers, turns me into that brat all over again. I was so pathetic back then."

"Ok, ok. I'll see what I can get for you," he replied, nodding slightly.

"Wait," Takashi called. "Wait, what about Michael?"

Nasch took a breath and straightened up, turning to him and striding over to the bars. Takashi took a step back. He'd been at school with Nasch when he was still Ryoga. He was intimidating and delinquent but Nasch was heartless. Everyone said that. Nasch was cold and heartless. He felt noting and had no mercy or compassion. What Takashi had just seen made him doubt that was entirely true. He felt something, and whatever stopped him feeling could be broken. At least if he got out of this he'd have new information on Nasch and perhaps a weakness. But you wouldn't know looking at him in that moment.

"You said he was dead so we disposed of the body," Nasch said, his voice calm and level once more. Takashi's legs collapsed beneath him. He hit the ground hard, his world spinning. Nasch gave a soft, humourless chuckle. "Anyone would think that was a problem. You didn't lie, did you?"

"I… Michael…"

The doors shut and the dungeons were silence apart from Takashi's echoing pants, almost breaking into sobs. They'd killed him. They'd killed Michael because he said he'd died. He was just trying to protect him! They weren't supposed to get so close to their partners but he couldn't help it. He cared about Michael. How could he not care? How could Nasch and the Barians had been so cruel? He'd lost Michael. He'd tried so hard to save him and in the end just made it worse.

He fumbled with the gemmed bracelet on his wrist. A present from Michael. He forced his gaze to focus, brushing away his tears and sniffling slightly. Michael had told him if he ever died the gem would crack and break, that way Takashi could keep an eye on him. He didn't know if it was true of not but he hung onto that hope. It might have just been a joke but it was hope. It was his only hope. Nasch was lying and Michael was alive. His tears splashed onto the gem and he curled up against the bars. He had to be alive. He had to be.


	6. Sacrifice

"Yuma?"

The light hovered in front of him and Yuma reached for the ghostly hand. His pendant glowed softly, the green gem turning blue. All he could make out in the light was a hand, and as his fingers brushed the ghostly fingers, the light faded into just a glow in front of him. He could no longer make out anything. They hovered in the darkness and Yuma's mind was blank. He knew he was struggling to remember something but he had no idea what. Something important. He had to be somewhere. He had to remember someone.

"Yuma?"

"Yes," Yuma whispered. "Who are you? Are you the one who's been calling to me?"

"Calling to you?" the light replied. The voice was different but Yuma couldn't be sure it wasn't him calling. "Perhaps. I think we're supposed to be together."

"Who are you?"

"I am… Astral…" There was a moment of silence. "Yes… Astral, my name is Astral… I am… the Son… Curiosity and Intelligence…"

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, if I'm honest. But I am sure I am supposed to meet you."

"Are you to do with what Eliphas is doing to me?" Yuma cried, suddenly remembering why he was here.

The light darkened for a moment before brightening again. "You have been corrupted by chaos and darkness. You are dirtied. You cannot ascend with such corruption. He will purge you of this darkness and make sure you are a pure."

"What corruption? What darkness? How will he purge me? And what ascension?"

"You will… forget. You will forget the darkness that corrupted your heart," Astral replied.

The light moved closer as Yuma gasped as it surrounded him. His body grew colder, like those ghostly fingers were moving inside him, creeping into every part of him, gripping his heart and invading his mind.

"Who is Ryoga?"

"Ryoga…?"

The name was familiar. It warmed his heart against the cold. A smile spread across his lips and yet he couldn't quite find the meaning behind it. He couldn't put a name to the face. That was the corruption? Whoever Ryoga was? He couldn't have simply forgotten someone who made him feel like this. It must have been Eliphas making him forget. Whoever Ryoga was, whatever he meant to him, Yuma couldn't figure it out. He couldn't find the face behind the name. He couldn't remember where he knew Ryoga from. Why did he make his heart race? Something was slipping from his grasp.

"Yuma?" Astral said, the voice echoing around him. "Who is he?"

_He_? Yuma frowned. Who? Who was _he_? He was forgetting something, wasn't he? He groaned, his head pounding, and curled up as he floated in the light. What was he forgetting? Why was he forgetting?

"You want to run away?"

Run away? Yes. _Yes_, that was right. He was going to run away with… with someone. He was running away from whatever was making him forget. That had to be it. Someone special to him. Someone he could trust. They were going away. To escape his fate.

His fate…

His fate was with the Astrals. Why would he ever fight that? Why was he running away from that?

"He's gone," Astral said softly.

"Who's gone?" Yuma replied, twisting in mid-air.

"I suppose that means you are as pure as you need to be now. You'll ascend soon then. I doubt Eliphas will release you from this sleep much before then after this near miss."

"I don't understand."

"Tell me about yourself, your majesty, I'm curious."

"Well, it's '_your highness_'. I'm not King, I'm Prince."

The light pulsed and Yuma sighed, leaning back and giving in to the strangely relaxing sensation of floating in the light. What was with everyone insisting on calling him King? His father was King. What had happened to his father to make everyone think he was the King?

"I'm curious all the same, your highness."

* * *

"Master Kaito!"

Kaito winced as Orbital came over the coms. "Yes, Orbital, what is it?"

"Master Kaito, there has been an unidentified vehicle following you since this morning," Orbital replied.

Kaito scowled, setting the coms so Thomas could hear too. Although he instantly regretted it as music pounded through the coms. He scowled and elbowed Thomas in the ribs. Thomas' taste in music was terrible, he didn't want to hear it blasting in his ears. It stopped and Thomas leant his chin on Kaito's shoulder.

"What's up?" Thomas said softly.

"Orbital says we're being followed," Kaito replied. "Go on, Orbital."

"I have been tracking the car," Orbital replied. "It's been following your movements exactly."

"Thanks, Orbital," Thomas called.

"We'll deal with it," Kaito said. "Check in if there are any changes."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

"So?" Thomas said.

Kaito pulled over and stopped under a few tears just off the road. They were getting close to the capital anyway. It would soon be time to take a break and rest for the night. No one wanted to go through the capital at night. Kaito swung off the bike, leaning against the side while Thomas remained seated, watching the road behind them. It took only a few minutes but soon the car they'd been watching for came along the road. Thomas reached for his sword but Kaito held out a hand to stop him.

"What?"

"Just wait," Kaito said softly.

Thomas scowled and drummed his fingers against the hilt of his sword, watching the car cautiously as it pulled over just ahead of them. Kaito pushed off the bike and stood straight, hand on the hilt of his own sword as Thomas slid off the bike, hanging back slightly. The car door opened and there was a warm, familiar laugh as Gauche turned to them.

"You two are just raring for a brawl, aren't you?"

"The hell do you two think you're doing?" Thomas snapped, throwing a ball of fire carelessly in their direction. Gauche's face scrunched up in disapproval as Droite shut the car door behind her. Kaito didn't care. Thomas' aim was fine, he wasn't looking to injure anyone. It was harmless. "You think sneaking up on us is a good idea? We could have killed you guys."

"The fact that you only just noticed us, pipsqueak-"

"What are you doing here?" Kaito said, putting a stop to that before Gauche and Thomas riled each other up and there really was a brawl. "Shouldn't you head back and make sure Yuma's alright?"

"Thomas escorted him to headquarters," Droite replied, coming over. Kaito frowned and folded his arms. "Those were our orders. With nothing to say otherwise, we're off duty."

"And you're going after those Lords, right?" Gauche said, clenching a fist. "There was something off about them, you noticed it too, right? They weren't fighting all out. There are only two reasons why people like them wouldn't fight all out, and neither are good."

"Not to mention, Thomas said Michael had been captured," she continued. "We knew you and Thomas would go off after him. Not even the two of you can go into the heart of Barian territory alone. We're coming with you."

"We won't look after you," Thomas said, hands going to his hips. "You fall behind and you're on your own."

"You think we'll fall behind?" Gauche snapped.

"You can look after yourself," Kaito said. "But at the same time, you aren't on the same level as us. You aren't as powerful-"

"No one is as powerful as you two when you're together," Droite said.

"_Hey_!" Gauche snapped.

Thomas clicked his tongue in annoyance and Kaito leant back against their bike, drumming his fingers against the hilt as his sword. It was an annoying habit and he wished he could stop. He couldn't even remember which one had picked it up from the other. They'd picked up a lot of habits from each other, so many they couldn't remember which belonged to Kaito or Thomas first.

He and Thomas _were_ powerful. They were, potentially the most powerful Sorcerers under the Astrals' command, at least that were fighting as warriors. They weren't supposed to be together. Their powers weren't supposed to work together. The pair of them were impossible and yet… and yet they were so powerful the rules of common sense twisted for them.

"If you fall behind, we won't come back for you," Kaito said.

Gauche glared at them and Thomas tilted his head away. Gauche and Droite at least had strength. They could at least play the part of back up well enough not to hinder them. They would always prefer to have Michael and Takashi with them but Gauche and Droite would do.

They were right, of course. Going into Barian territory alone was risky. It was stupid and reckless- something of Thomas that had rubbed off on him, no doubt- but Michael and probably Takashi were in danger. What else could they do but go after them?

"You're not going through the capital, are you?" Droite said before the pair could start to bicker.

"We will," he replied, tilting his head.

"Through the capital at night?" Gauche snapped.

Thomas snorted. "We're not stupid."

Kaito nodded. No matter how strong they were, the capital would beat them. The old capital had been torn apart by the war and was no completely abandoned apart from a few black market dealers. And even they didn't stay at night. The Barians hadn't even tried to rebuild the capital, they'd simply declared Heartland City the new capital of Utopia. No one went to the capital anymore. Kaito wouldn't have suggested going through but they needed to reach Michael and Takashi as quickly as possible. This was the quickest route.

"Wanna come sit and rest then?" Gauche said.

Thomas nodded and Kaito hit the bike's security systems, locking it off for the night. "Orbital."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

"It was Gauche and Droite. We'll check in tomorrow morning if we don't need you before then."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

He shut off the coms and followed Thomas into Gauche and Droite's car to be handed blankets and drinks. He was grateful. He and Thomas didn't carry many supplies. They needed speed and manoeuvrability and for that they had to keep the weight down. They sat in the car on the side of the road, having a meal of rations and drinking bland water. It wasn't exactly luxury but sometimes it was the best they could hope for. Kaito sipped his water quietly, watching as Thomas' took a mouthful from his own bottle of water. He had to go with Thomas. He could leave him alone to rescue Michael. The Arclight brothers were are much his family as Haruto. He wouldn't leave them behind.

"So, what do you think would be waiting for us?" Gauche said as they chatted.

"It doesn't matter," Kaito replied. "We're not going there after sunset."

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "But what do you think _would_ be waiting? _If_ we did?"

"I dunno," Thomas muttered. "What would drive a man to despair? That's what they say, right? Your own personal hell to drive you to despair, spiralling down into madness and death trapped in the city? My bets would be on love. What else breaks a person so completely?"

"How morbid," Kaito said, leaning back against the car door. "Why are we talking about this?"

"What would it be for you then, Thomas?" Gauche said. "What'd destroy you? What darkness is in your heart?"

"Losing Michael."

"Too obvious." He smirked and shook his head. "Chris."

Thomas stiffened and Kaito sat up. "Gacuhe-"

"Chris made his decision," Thomas hissed. "He obviously didn't care about us so what the hell do I care where he is and what happened to him?" Kaito lowered his gaze, watching his water. "I'm over Chris."

"You sound it," he laughed.

"Enough Gauche," Droite said just as Kaito opened his mouth to silence him. "This is ridiculous. It's just going to end up in trouble."

"What about your partner?" Gauche said. Thomas turned away, glaring out the window. "What was his name? The one who-"

"_Enough_," Droite and Kaito snapped.

Gauche fell silent and Kaito reached out slowly, his fingers brushed Thomas' arm only to be slapped away. He wouldn't let Gauche drag up Thomas' previous partner again. They both had previous partners. They both had history but neither wanted to drag it up again. Kaito had Chris, Thomas and Michael's older brothers, and Thomas had his previous partner. Both were long gone and they couldn't talk about either of them.

Chris' fate still weighed heavy on Kaito's shoulders. He'd never told Thomas what he'd done. He'd never found the words to tell Thomas what he'd said, why he'd done it. No one knew and it had to stay that way. There were times he wanted to tell Thomas the truth. He desperately wanted to clear his conscience and tell Thomas what he'd done but then he just imagined how Thomas would look at him afterwards. It would ruin everything. He'd lost too much in his life. He couldn't let go of Thomas too.

"Thomas-"

"I'm fine," Thomas replied, sipping his water.

He closed his eyes and Kaito sighed. Thomas' own partner had died on a mission a few weeks before Kaito was asked to work with him. He didn't have many details. The files was classified, and when he had got into the systems he'd found there was very little in the mission report. Thomas rarely spoke about it but Kaito knew he had been very close to his previous partner. There was sometimes a pang of jealousy when Kaito thought about the two of them; how Thomas' smile used to light up when they were together, how his eyes glittered and how he laughed so warmly. Even when they were at war, he remembered seeing Thomas and his junior partner and thinking how happy and carefree Thomas looked with him.

Kaito didn't even know the boy's name.

If he was honest, he didn't want to know the boy's name. It was a tragedy, he didn't deny that. He'd died at only seventeen, fighting a war for otherworldly beings. Thomas had been nearly nineteen at the time. They had been a team for years. Thomas had trained him. They were as close as partners could be.

"And what about you?" Gauche said, turning away. Kaito stiffened slightly. "You want to talk down to us, tell us how we're not as strong as you two? You act like you're so perfect, but we all know you have your own dark secrets, don't you, Kaito?"

"Gauche, will you stop being so childish," Droite snapped.

"He can't help it," Thomas murmured. "His mind is that of a five year old, after all."

Kaito turned back to gazing out the window. There was a he storm rolling in. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He almost smiled. Thomas would end up sleeping in his arms tonight then. Not that Kaito minded at all. He liked having Thomas close.

Gauche at least dropped the subject of what could be waiting to torment them in the capital and rambled on about other things, easing the tension. Kaito didn't dislike Gauche and Droite. They were useful but he could rather work alone with Thomas when he could. Gauche and Thomas were too similar and riled each other up. He'd rather just get the job done. It was easier to keep Thomas focused on the job at hand without him and Gauche bickering.

As it grew late, Thomas joined Kaito moving their bike to be sheltered a little more. Rain began to fall and they pulled a waterproof cover over it, fastening it against the wind and hurrying back to the shelter of the car. Well, that was at least one good thing about Gauche and Droite's presence. He wouldn't have wanted to face this storm without any shelter.

And just as Kaito predicted, as the storm rolled in and they began to drift off to sleep, Thomas scooted over and Kaito wrapped his arms gently around him, holding him close and taking warmth from their blankets. Thomas' hair tickled his nose as his young partner tucked his head under his chin. He didn't care though. He just smoothed Thomas' hair and closed his eyes, murmuring soft reassurances that the thunder was outside. They nothing could touch him while Kaito was there. Kaito would always protect him.

And Thomas, of course, trusted him wholly and was soon sleeping peacefully. With Thomas asleep, Kaito could rest too, knowing at least one of his dear little brothers was safe and resting. He relaxed peacefully, listening to the rain pounding against the rood of the car. The steady rhythm was strangely peacefully.

Storms didn't bother Haruto. If anything he enjoyed them. He liked to watch the storms and the lightning and thunder. He said it echoed through the kingdom, reminding everyone that there were other things in the world, things beyond the Astral and Barian worlds. It united them all. Michael just didn't care about them. They didn't bother him in the slightest. Chris had once mentioned that Thomas' fear was to do with their mother but that was all he'd ever heard on the matter.

"Kaito," Droite said softly. His eyes opened and his gaze flickered over to see her watching with a soft, concerned frown. "What does Thomas really mean to you?"

"He's my partner," Kaito replied softly. "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one," she replied. "Yuma saw it. We've all seen it. You two are close. Too close. You know the Astrals have rules against-"

"Like they give a damn what we do really," he snapped. "We're nothing more than tools to them."

"It was just a question, Kaito."

"An unnecessary one. I care about Thomas. He's my partner and I promised I would look after him as my little brother. I'm not breaking any rules so try to ignore the stupid, childish rumours."

Droite scowled but turned away, leaving Kaito to rest with Thomas once more. He loved him as his brother and partner. They were family and he would protect Thomas and comfort him. There was nothing more he could do really. He loved the Arclight brothers as much as he loved Haruto and he wished people would stop spreading malicious rumours.

He almost smiled bitterly. It was just people spreading rumours and stories and nothing more.

* * *

"And you're sure this will protect me against the effects of Yuma's Astral pendant?" Nasch said, slipping the pendant around his neck.

Durbe nodded, playing absently with the crest of the Barians Lords. Even with the storm moving across the Utopia, Nasch needed to go to Yuma and make sure the Prince was in their grasp. If the Astrals' got Yuma on their side, they would be destroyed. Even if they failed to fulfil their mission from Don Thousand, they could at least keep Yuma from the Astrals.

"It will protect you," Durbe replied. "It will keep Don Thousand's power flowing through you and will repel whatever it is that keeps infecting you." He smiled and brushed his thumb over Nasch's cheek. "Be careful, my friend."

Nasch nodded and caught his hand. "Durbe?"

"Yes?"

"What if Don Thousand's power does more than just keep me thinking clearly?" Nasch said. Durbe scowled. "I open myself up to his power through Merag, willing to take it because I have to remain calm and think clearly for the good of my people. But what if it does more than keep unwanted emotions in check?"

"What else could he do to you?" Durbe said with a scowl.

"I don't know," he replied. "But if I am opening myself up to his power, isn't it possible he's using it to control me?"

Durbe nodded. "It is possible. I won't deny that."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Nasch said turning away and opening a portal. "I will bring Yuma home then. What are you going to do while you're waiting?"

"I've had the little Astral warrior moved to interrogation. I intend to see what I can get out of him before I had him over to Vector and his team. Perhaps we could get a new recruit."

Nasch nodded, slipping through the portal and leaving Durbe alone in the hall way. He turned slowly and pulled on his robes as he swept up towards the interrogation chambers. He pulled up his hood and entered slowly.

The young, blue haired Astral warrior was sitting in a small, uncomfortable chair made of crystal, his wrists held to the arms of the chair by crystal cuffs. Sitting on the table on one side of the room was his gemmed bracelet and the large blue handgun they'd take from him. Both were beautiful trinkets. The gun itself was some of the Astrals' finest work. _Debugger_ was engraved along it and Durbe assumed he'd named it.

"What's your name?" Durbe said softly, looking over the gun.

The boy didn't answer and Durbe turned. His head was hanging low and his eyes were dull and lifeless. Durbe sighed. Telling him Michael was dead was cruel, even for Nasch. He strode out and opened the box of possessions they'd taken off of Michael. He fished out the pink gemmed bracelet, set in a gold and white band. He returned to the child and knelt in front of him, letting him see the bracelet. His green eyes filled with pain and his fingers moved against the arm of the chair.

"You cared about him," Durbe said. The boy nodded. "Here." He gently put the bracelet into the child's hand. He held it tightly, running his fingers over the pink gem. "What's your name?"

"Takashi."

"Good," he murmured. "That's good, Takashi."

"Is… is Michael really gone?" Takashi whispered hoarsely.

"How about we make a deal?" Durbe said. "What if I answer your questions if you'll answer mine?"

Takashi nodded slowly and Durbe offered a smile, getting up from the ground and waving his hand. The palace responded and a chair grew out of the crystals for him to sit in. He preferred when the prisoners were cooperative. It was such a pain to interrogate them and eventually hand them over to Vector. Having someone willing to talk and deal was refreshing.

"I'm Durbe, by the way."

"I know who you are," Takashi replied. "Everyone knows your colours."

Durbe smiled and lowered his hood. Takashi's eyes widened and recognition flash across his features. It was the same wherever he went. Especially with Sorcerers. They always recognised him. He was one of the most recognisable Sorcerers in Utopia, much to his displeasure.

"You- you're _that_ Durbe?"

"You expected another one?" Durbe murmured.

"But you shouldn't be one of them," Takashi said, shaking his head. "How can you be one of them? That shouldn't be possible."

"You severely underestimate the Don Thousand's power," he said.

"Whatever darkness took you must have been earthshattering."

"Enough about me," Durbe said firmly. "Do you know the Astrals' plans for the Prince?"

Takashi shook his head. "We got him out the country, that's all I know."

"We?"

"Me and Michael," he replied. "Thomas and Kaito joined us and we went passed Sargasso and down passed Heartland and they left us there. We went on to the Abyss Docklands, got him on a boat and sent him to meet Gauche and Droite. The six of us were the only ones who knew, our orders came straight from the bosses. I've not seen him since. Is Michael really gone? Please. What's happened to him?"

"He's alive," Durbe said softly. "Don't be afraid, he's alive. We're looking after him."

Takashi let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. "Thank goodness."

"Did you even know the Prince was back in Utopia?" Takashi shook his head quickly. "No… I suppose you were attempting to assassinate Byron."

"Not just Byron," Takashi replied dryly.

Durbe smirked and nodded. Of course. He cared very little for Mr Heartland, Byron or Faker. They had wealth and power and were powerful Sorcerers. Both Byron and Faker both had a line of powerful sons. They had all been incredible, all the boys, but they seemed plagued by bad luck. Both families' fates were entwined, and both seemed cursed by their power.

Christopher had not been seen in years, since the Astrals' chose him to become one of their Sorcerers, not just a human fighting under their name. Haruto was possibly one of the most powerful Sorcerers in Utopia, perhaps the world and was haunted by visions and dreams of horrors and deaths, driven to sickness by the stress and trauma.

But even with all their power, the two families had nothing but each other.

If he was honest, Durbe could lose both fathers. Their sons held far more interest to him. And Mr Heartland made his stomach churn. If he didn't have control of Heartland City, Durbe would have got rid of him a long time ago. But for now at least, he was useful.

"Byron took quite a serious injury from the fight himself," Durbe said. "Your gun, I believe."

"Michael was wielding it. I don't know how he's so strong. Can I see him?"

"When we're done here," he replied. "And if you were to join our cause-"

"Why would I ever do that?" Takashi hissed.

"You and Michael will find that we're far kinder than you're told. We all have our reasons for joining the Barian's cause. Do you know that the Astrals' plan to do with the Prince?"

"I already told you no."

"We believe he is to be a Lord." Takashi scowled. Everyone knew Lords were never seen again. They were powerful and dangerous Sorcerers but never seen. "You know what that means."

"I don't want Yuma to face that."

Durbe nodded. "You should consider joining our cause. Come."

He opened up the crystal cuffs holding Takashi and pulled his hood back up, guiding the young Astral warrior through the palace to the guest quarters. Byron wanted Michael returned to him. He wanted his son sent to Heartland City and their family home there but the Lords had other plans for Michael. There was a reason Merag had left slip to Thomas that they'd captured his younger brother.

He opened up the door to Michael's room and found the youngster exactly where he'd left him; lying on the bed, eyes closed and apparently resting, his bare torso wrapped in bandages and gauze to deal with his injury and looking far stronger than when they'd found him.

"Michael!" Takashi pushed passed him, hurrying onto the bed and sitting with him. "Michael?"

"He's alive," Durbe said, turning away. "He's recovering well. He will recover fully."

Takashi didn't seem to be listening anymore and was focused entirely on Michael. So Durbe left the pair of them together. It was rather obvious that Takashi cared for Michael. He shut the door behind him, the crystals sealing to lock the pair in. He had more important things to think about. He had to prepare of Nasch bringing Yuma to them.

* * *

Yuma's quarters were empty. Nasch glanced around the deserted rooms for anywhere he could hide before hurrying back out into the Astral palace. The pendant given to him by Don Thousand certainly made him feel better being here. There was no guilt, no pain, no longing to be close to Yuma. Now he was finally calm and relaxed and had a completely clear mind. He could carry out his job without his emotions getting the better of him as they had before.

"Hey," he said, grabbing a passing Astral. "Where's the Prince?"

The Sorcerer laughed. "Don't you know? He's been called up to the Lords."

"No one ever tells anyone anything around here," Nasch grumbled, remembering how things had been when he was an Astral warrior. "Would it kill them to tell my bosses that so they don't send me wandering around for nothing?"

"Ah, you know what the bosses are like," he said with a shrug. "You don't know what's going on unless it involves you."

Nasch nodded and gave a lazy wave as he swept away through the palace, up to a freezing tower. The Astral Lords. He could feel their presence but he had never met them. He knew who a few of them were but they hadn't been seen since they were chosen. He stepped cautiously into the tower and was hit by the freezing cold like a physical wall. His breath turned to steam and he pulled his robes closer around him as he shivered. It was much like their own audience hall with Don Thousand.

The frost crackled and crunched under his feet as he approached the eight thrones. The seven Astral Lords sat in their thrones and Nasch was slightly confused by the lack of response to his intrusion. If anyone- part of their forces or not- came into Don Thousand's throne room without a specific invitation they would be killed on sight. So for a Barian Lord to stroll into their audience hall and get no reaction was ridiculous.

He stepped around slowly and found a few recognisable figures instantly. Sat in the centre- in the equivalent of his position, leader of the Astral Lords- was Christopher Arclight himself.

"Chris?" he said quietly. He stepped forward, leaning over the table and brushing his thumb over Chris' cheek. He was freezing to touch. He didn't even respond. Nasch couldn't even see him breathing. There was no steaming breath from any of them. They were dead? "Chris? Can you hear me? Wake up."

If he could wake Chris, if he could take him to Baria with him, not only would they have the leader of the Astral Lords, he would have more leverage over Thomas and Kaito. But Chris didn't show any signs of life.

"What happened to you guys?" he murmured, turning slowly.

He knew most of them. What were the Astrals' doing to their Lords?

He turned slowly, searching for any sign of Yuma only to come face to face with a huge Astral being. He jumped back, sliding on the ice and grabbing the table to keep his balance. The Astral's golden armour glinted in the blue light and Nasch clenched his fists against the table, prepared to fight if he needed to.

"You're too late, Nasch," he said. "The King is already prepared."

"Prepared?" Nasch said, straightening up. "For what?"

"To wipe your disgusting kind off the face of the earth," he replied.

"I won't let that happen."

He threw out his hands, water erupting forward ready to try his luck against this new Astral being. But the man smiled coldly and his water turned to ice. Nasch stepped back but it was too late. The ice had caught his hands and was moving up his legs from the floor. He stared up at the Astral being as he strode forward, gripping Nasch's chin and yanking his head up, pulling off his hood and glaring down into his eyes.

"So the rumours are true," he said. "You and you foul sister do share one power. The most powerful Aqua Sorcerer we've ever seen can't control ice." He pushed Nasch's head aside and turned away. "My name is Eliphas. It will be the last you ever hear, beast. I will deal with Yuma and then with his power combined with ours, I will put you out of your misery."

The ice continued to spread over his body and Nasch struggled to get his powers to respond well enough to break the freezing hold but the more he tried to use them the more the ice spread. And Eliphas' words spun in his mind. He wasn't just going to make Yuma a Lord. He wasn't going to be frozen and sleeping like these other Lords.

"You're going to sacrifice him to the Astral world?!"

"You are quicker than most your kind, Nasch," Eliphas said, heading towards a door in the back of the hall. "Yes, he will ascend and become one with the Astral world just as the others here did. And yes, that will involve his death in this world but his soul and his power will live on in the Astral world, as part of our collective consciousness. And you, Lord Nasch, will die. Take comfort that the rest of your kind will join you shortly after."

The ice grew and sealed over him as the door to the back room closed. Nasch went numb, his mind going dark. He wished he'd worked harder to find a way to control ice but with Merag at his side, he'd never needed to. She had ice and he had water and together they'd never had problems.

_"Nasch…" _Don Thousand's voice called out to him and Nasch focused on his voice. _"I know you can hear me, Nasch… I am with you always… You are the leader of my Lords… You wear their crest as your own… I chose you for a reason… Do not fail me…"_

Warmth flooded him and Nasch knew he could continue his mission somehow. Some Astral being who thought he was better than them wasn't going to stop him. They all thought they were so superior to the Barians, even to humans, because they were considered pure and orderly and light while the Barians were dirty, dark and chaotic. They corrupted humans while the Astrals doing exactly the same was considered it to be saving them.

Nasch wouldn't let Eliphas sacrifice Yuma to the Barian world. He was going to complete his mission and bring Yuma home to the Baria and nothing was going to stop him.


	7. Cold Silver

The world was cold and spinning as Yuma awoke. He couldn't move. Those cold tendrils were still inside him, numbing him and holding him in this strange half-conscious state.

He was being carried. He couldn't move his head enough to see who by but he was still in the icy tower the Lords had been sleeping in. Eliphas. It must have been Eliphas. What did he want from him? He'd thought he was going to become a Lord like the others in the tower but this felt wrong. His mind flickered to the crystal forms in the tower. Was that what was going to happen to him?

He was laid on a cold flat surface and finally he could see Eliphas above him. He was helpless. He couldn't move at all. He was helpless to resist whatever Eliphas planned to do with him. He didn't know why but he wasn't afraid.

This was his fate. It had been his fate from the start so why had he ever thought of fighting it. That warm light had made everything better. Giving himself to the Astrals would save everyone he loved. It would save his kingdom. There was no fighting it.

"You're awake then, your majesty," Eliphas said. Yuma tried to reply, tried to correct him, but nothing came out. Eliphas smiled coldly and shook his head. "Don't try to resist. I've purged your heart of the Barian corruption. Soon your kingdom will be safe and your sister will take the throne."

Akari? That was right. Akari had been taken prisoner by the Barians before the war. But why would she take the throne? Why did everyone keep telling him he was King? What had happened to his family?

"Your kingdom will be safe," Eliphas told him. "You just have to relax. Soon you'll be safe in the Astral world and we will be able to save your kingdom."

The Astral world. He was going to become an Astral being? He supposed that was a good thing. It was his destiny wasn't it? He'd been destined for this from the start. It was an honour, wasn't it? To be considered pure enough and powerful enough to enter the Astral world and fight the Barians from another world.

"Just relax," Eliphas said.

He didn't have a lot of choice but he wasn't afraid. Why should he be afraid?

There was noise outside and Eliphas scowled, glancing back at the door. Yuma was sure he saw ice forming over the door out the corner of his eye. The door shuddered and there was pounding on the other side.

"Yuma!" The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. "Yuma! Yuma, wake up! He's going to sacrifice you, Yuma, you have to fight him!"

Sacrifice him? Did that mean he was going to take his life? He was going to die? But it was for his people. For the sake of his kingdom. And why should he trust the voice of someone he didn't know? How could he expect Yuma to just believe him? The Astrals were the good guys in this war. Whatever they did, it was for the best, wasn't it?

Eliphas raised his hand, surrounded by radiant gold light and Yuma's heart raced as his hand came flying own towards him. He didn't want to die but he couldn't move. He couldn't find the will to fight. He could do nothing but lie back against the cold table and watch his fate coming towards him.

He _was_ going to die.

The ice over the door shattered with a smash, shards flying across the room, dancing in the light and glittering in the air. Eliphas froze, turning to the door and Yuma let out a relieved breath. This might have been for the best but it didn't stop him being terrified. He didn't want to die. There had to be another option. Was this why he'd wanted to run? Had he known and forgotten? But why would he forget?

"Perhaps I underestimated you, Lord Nasch," Eliphas said, turning slowly.

Lord Nasch? _Barian_ Lord Nasch?! Why was he here? What did he want from him? Did he just want to stop Eliphas or was there more to it? Yuma couldn't even turn to see what was going on, all he could hear was the footsteps approaching. There was the roar of water and more shattering of ice.

Suddenly a pale face appeared in his field of vision, half covered by bandages. Lord Nasch? That was Lord Nasch? His face was completely blank. Yuma stared up at him. He looked so familiar. There was something that made Yuma's heart race. Although maybe that was just because he was face to face with the leader of the Barians.

"Yuma?"

He felt like he should know him. He was forgetting something. There was a sharp pain through his head as he struggled to remember why Nasch was familiar. He groaned but almost no sound came out. Nasch frowned.

"You have to break free, Yuma," Nasch said, cupping his cheek. Yuma would have flinched away if he had any control of his body. "Yuma, he's going to sacrifice you, do you understand that? You're Pyro, Yuma, break free from his ice and save yourself."

"Who…? Barian…?" His mind was all jumbled. The chill around his mind left him completely scrambled. It took much just to speak. "Can't…"

Nasch scowled and Yuma's eyes slipped shut. He couldn't trust him. He couldn't trust him. He couldn't fight it and he couldn't trust Nasch. He was falling apart. Even if he did trust Nasch, he couldn't do as he asked.

"Damn it, Yuma, you are not screwing up everything I've worked for," Nasch said, shaking his head. "What's wrong with you?"

What was wrong with _him_?! Eliphas had used some sort of magic to keep him completely immobile, was about to use him as some sort of human sacrifice and the person trying to help him was the leader of the enemies. How could he trust him? How could he turn his back on the good guys and follow the leader of the bad guys? But it wasn't so simple, was it? Everything he'd heard from the soldiers told him there were no good guys or bad guys. They were all as bad as each other, fighting this war and using humans as weapons and tools. They meant nothing to the Astrals or Barians. They were all creatures of another world using the humans.

Nasch sighed and Eliphas' footsteps moved towards him. He growled and leant over, lowering his voice to a soft whisper against Yuma's ear. Just a few simple words that sent Yuma's world spinning. How could Nasch know that? How could he have heard that anywhere else? What had he forgotten? Had he forgotten _Nasch_?!

His pendant blazed and golden light filled the room as Nasch flashed a smirk. "Atta boy."

Nasch vanished from his sight again and Yuma could only hope he was ok as his pendant hovered in mid-air just above his chest, the blinding golden light filling the room. He knew Nasch was the strongest Barian Lord, he was the leader after all, but he was facing Eliphas, an Astral being. Could he really survive that?

But he was helping him. He'd helped Yuma find the will to fight. He was protecting him from Eliphas sacrificing him. He didn't know why but that meant something.

A figure appeared in the light and Yuma reached out. A face formed, smiling softly down at him, their fingers brushing. The light faded and he was gazing up at a blue skinned figure. Completely naked. Yuma's cheeks flushed and he sat up, staring up at him.

"Astral?"

"Hello, Yuma," Astral said, his voice soft and warm. A gentle smile played across his lips and he leant down, hovering face to face with Yuma. "It seems I've finally found a way through into your world."

"You- you have-"

"You seem surprised," he continued "Did you not know your pendant is a conduit to the Astal world?"

"Conduit?" he repeated. He frowned and shook his head. "I have no idea what that means, let alone that it was one."

"How strange," he said. He sat in mid-air, hovering above Yuma and crossing one leg over the other, tapping his finger against his chin. "Who gave it to you?"

"My father."

"I wonder why he'd give it to someone with no idea of its value."

"_You_!" Eliphas snapped. Astral and Yuma turned, gazing up at him. Nasch was slumped on the other side of the room, struggling to stay awake and get back to his feet. "What on earth are you doing here with him?!"

"Is there a problem with me being with Prince Yuma?" Astral said, tilting his head.

"He is to join the Astral world-"

"I have answers I need first."

"This is war! Do not interfere!"

Astral opened his mouth to reply but a wall of water slammed into him, throwing him across the room. Yuma stared over at Nasch, who fell back against the wall panting his heavily and grasping the pendant around his neck tightly.

"I need more strength," he panted. "I'm not strong enough."

_"You have all the power you need, Nasch. You're giving in to self-doubt. I underestimated how powerful the effect was on you. I will fix it and you will realise how strong you are." _

Yuma's heart stopped for a second. His hand went to his pendant. It was burning hot. It was the same voice. It was the voice he kept hearing. It was talking to Nasch. His breath caught and he staggered off what he now realised was an altar, hurrying over to Nasch and gripping his shoulders.

"Who is that?" Astral said as Yuma's opened his mouth.

Yuma tilted his head. "You heard it too?"

"Yes. Who is he?" he said.

"Nasch, who's that voice?"

"Voice?" Nasch replied. Yuma nodded quickly, squeezing his shoulders. He had to know. He had to know who was calling to him. "It's… it's Don Thousand." He shook himself off and grabbed Yuma's hand, pulling him up and towards the door "We can talk once we're away from here. Quickly. Before he recovers."

Yuma nodded and gripped Nasch's hand tighter, running along behind him. He didn't trust Nasch really. He was sure he couldn't trust him, he was a Barian and would use him as much as the Astrals, but he needed to get away from here for the sake of his life. They hurried passed the seven Lords and Yuma stared back at them helplessly. Whoever they were, they didn't deserve this.

His heels dug in and Nasch jerked at his arm, trying to get him to follow. He was sure one of the Lords looked familiar. He was certain.

"Kotori?"

Nasch tugged at his arm again and Astral floated after them as they ran. Somehow Nasch seemed to know his way through the palace and Yuma found himself admiring Nasch in a way. He knew his enemy and was willing to keep fighting on, even when it seemed he was so completely outmatched. After all, how could even Nasch hope to beat an Astral being? But he had stunned him if nothing else and they'd escaped, hurrying down the icy steps and through the halls of the palace.

They broke out into the city beneath the palace and Yuma didn't know why they were going deeper into Astral territory rather than trying to escape but he didn't question it. Nasch seemed to know what he was doing. At least, Yuma hoped he did.

"In here," Nasch said.

He pulled Yuma down a hall in the living quarters and Yuma followed without question as Nasch put in a code at the door. It pulled open and he pulled Yuma inside and Astral followed on.

"Lucky they haven't changed that then," Nasch muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess they're still struggling with numbers."

Yuma glanced around. How did Nasch know where to go? How did he know the code to these quarters? It was shared quarters. Off the main living area were two more doors with codes and a shared bathroom. And it was all covered in a layer of dust.

Alarms went off and Yuma lifted his head. Nasch scowled, opening up one of the two side rooms and beckoning Yuma inside. He ran after him, hurrying in and finding a bedroom. It was plain with a few picture frames smashed in a pile in the corner. The bedspread was still unmade and messy and there were clothes strewn over the floor. It was abandoned.

"What happened here?" Yuma whispered.

"Someone left in a hurry," Astral replied.

"He was called out on a mission in the middle of the night," Nasch said quietly. He sat on the bed, playing with a shark tooth shaped pendant hanging off one of the bedposts. He spoke so calmly and coldly. Was it true Nasch really felt nothing? "He was captured by the Barians."

"You lot really are merciless, aren't you?" he sighed.

"I don't understand," Astral said.

Yuma glanced up at him. "Astrals who are captured are either corrupted and drawn into the darkness, made Barians Sorcerers. Or they're killed."

"How cruel." Yuma nodded and Astral tilted his head, hovering around an exploring the room, ignoring the sirens going off, no doubt warning about the Barian invader. "In our haste to escape, you seem to have forgotten all the questions you had to ask, Yuma."

"Questions?" Yuma said. "Oh, yeah, right. Why did you save me?"

"First, who are you talking to?" Nasch snapped.

"You can't see him?"

Nasch shook his head then frowned and slowly unwound the bandage over his face, revealing one red eye, with a tear like blue marking beneath it. Yuma stepped back slightly. There is was. Proof he really was a Barian Sorcerer. That was something Thomas was missing. He had one blue eye but no markings. Nasch tilted his head slightly and his eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at Astral. Obviously his Barian infected eye let him see Astral.

"An Astral being," Nasch hissed.

"His name is Astral," Yuma replied.

"I doubt it," he said, shaking his head. "It's possible screwing with your memories has done something to his as well. Or he's lying to you." He shrugged and laid back on the bed. "What does it matter why I saved you anyway? All you see is a Barian."

"That's not true!"

He crawled up onto the bed, leaning over Nasch and gazing down at his face. His eyes were so cold and dead but his face looked young and soft, like he'd suffered. He'd felt once. He knew. His heart ached at the thought of Nasch feeling nothing. There was something so wrong with the idea of what Nasch had become.

_Become_?

That implied Nasch had once been something else. Nasch _had_ been something else. He knew he had. There was another sharp pain in his head and he groaned, fists clenching his hair. Yuma knew something about Nasch. There was something else, more than just the cold Barian Lord. He'd saved him after all. He'd saved him from being sacrificed. Even if it was just to stop the Astrals getting power, he had saved him. And what he'd said to him to shake him from Eliphas' spell; no one could have known that unless they were there, could they? There were only a handful of them. Him, Kotori, Tetsuo and… He couldn't remember. There were two other faces he couldn't remember.

He frowned and glanced down at Nasch, leaning over him, his dark hair falling around them. He was so familiar. Something in his chest warmed at Nasch's presence. Like his instincts remembered something he didn't.

"Do I… know you?"

"Would it matter if you did?" Nasch replied. He shifted, putting his weight on his elbows and lifting his head so they were gazing into each other's' eyes, face to face and Yuma was struck by how intense Nasch's eyes were despite being cold and unfeeling. He couldn't look away. "I'm owned by Don Thousand. Any man you once knew is long gone."

"Then we do know each other?"

"No. Why did you ask about Don Thousand's voice? How did you hear it?"

"I think- I think I've been hearing it for a while," Yuma replied. "Since I've come home I've been hearing this voice. I think it's him. My key heats up and burns and the gem turns red every time. Like when you touched it."

"It's Astral made, so no doubt it's supposed to repel Barian forces," Nasch said with a shrug. "If he's trying to contact you, the key would resist and react badly." He turned away and slipped off the bed, holding up a hand to silence Yuma as he opened his mouth. "Someone's coming."

He caught Yuma's hand and pulled him towards the wardrobe, shoving him inside with a hand over his mouth to silence any protests. Yuma struggled to push him off and get some space but Nasch pinned him to the wall with ease, his body pressed against Yuma's uncomfortably. It was a tight fit. Two young teens might have been able to get in and been cosy but he was seventeen and had grown and Nasch was hardly small. They were almost fully grown young men, hiding in cramped wardrobes wasn't comfortable or fun anymore.

Nasch's hot breath fell against his neck, ruffling his hair and Yuma bit his lip, gripping Nasch's arms and closing his eyes tightly. Now wasn't the time to notice Nasch was handsome. He squirmed uncomfortably and Nasch growled.

"Unless you want us both to die, I suggest you get your desires under control, Yuma," he hissed.

"I can't help it," Yuma breathed. "This is kinda awkward, you know?"

He moved slightly, trying to get more comfortable and only making it worse, their bodies rubbing together awkwardly. Nasch's hand was over his mouth again instantly, muffling his weak moan. There was movement outside and Yuma's fists clenched against Nasch's arm, his heart pounding. Today was not his day.

"I was sure he'd come hide here," hissed a voice. "That bastard betrays us then comes back and kidnaps the Prince? They weren't happy just with the Princess?"

Yuma glanced at Nasch. Betrayed them? Nasch had betrayed the Astrals? No wonder he seemed to know his way around the palace; he'd once been one of them. Then was it possible Nasch lead them here because it was _his_ room? This was where he'd been when he fought for the Astrals? What had happened to Nasch to make him turn on the Astrals? What could have caused him to turn to the darkness?

They remained in silence until they heard the doors shut once more but Nasch didn't move. Yuma tried to ask why but Nasch gripped his jaw a little tighter, moving so his lips brushed Yuma's ear as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"They'll have left someone behind to guard the room."

"So what do we do?" Astral said quietly.

"He said something, didn't he?" Yuma nodded and Nasch removed his hand slowly. "Quietly."

"He wants to know what we're going to do," Yuma whispered.

"You're going to stay here," he said softly.

"Can't you use a portal?"

"Not while you're wearing that key."

Yuma reached up to his pendant and hesitated. Someone… someone had made him promise not to take it off, no matter what. He couldn't remember who, it was like a long lost memory from his childhood. He gazed up at Nasch and shook his head. He couldn't take it off. A promise was a promise even if he couldn't remember it clearly.

"Then stay put and let me deal with this."

Nasch slipped out the wardrobe and Yuma let out a sigh at finally having space. Astral appeared in front of him, floating upside down. He looked over Yuma slowly and Yuma glared back. He didn't need Astral looking at him like he was examining him. Especially while he was in such a state.

It didn't take long before the door opened again and Nasch was standing there, holding out a hand to him. Yuma took his hand cautiously and Nasch helped him from the wardrobe. The room was quiet and Yuma felt his stomach churn and blood drain from his face as he stepped over the body of a young Astral warrior. His head went light and the world spun and Nasch caught him in his arms as he fell. Astral hovered over them and Nasch sighed, carrying him to the door and letting him get his balance once more while he checked the hall. Once content they were clear to run, Nasch lead him along to the halls again.

"We need to get going," Nasch said quietly. "Out of the area and somewhere safe."

"You're not going with you to Baria," Yuma whispered. "Thanks for saving me and everything, but I can't go to Baria with you."

"No, I know," he replied. "But I can get you away from here and somewhere safe. Somewhere wait it out and make your own decisions once your head is clear."

Yuma nodded and Nasch grabbed his hand, pulling him through the city with ease, up through a passage Yuma had never seen before and out into a forest behind the Astral palace. He wished some of the group he knew were there. They could have helped him. Instead he was relying on a Barian Lord. They hurried through the darkness of the forest, rain stinging their skin, mud making the ground slick and slippery under their feet. No doubt the other Astrals would come after them pretty quickly. Just the thought pushed Yuma to keep up with Nasch. He didn't want to die. He was sure. Even if it was for his kingdom, he didn't want to die.

Nasch led him through the forest like he'd done it a hundred times, knowing the intricate path through the trees even in the darkness and sheets of rain. And Yuma followed on behind. At least he wasn't as out of breath as he had been before his year away. He'd trained hard and learnt how to fight. His stamina had improved a lot.

He didn't know how long they'd been running before they came to an old, abandoned farm. Nasch led him on to the farmhouse and pulled out a key, opening it up and taking him into darkness. Yuma hesitated on the porch, holding his pendant tightly.

"Yuma, something feels wrong here," Astral said quietly. Yuma nodded. He felt it too. "We should leave."

"But Nasch says it's a safe place for us," he replied.

"Nasch is also a Barian Lord. Why do you trust him?"

"I… I don't know," Yuma said, shaking his head. "But I do. Something feels right about him."

He stepped in slowly, shutting the door and trying to ignore the way the hairs pricked on the back of his neck. It felt wrong. Very wrong. He wrapped his arms around himself, pushing on to find Nasch. Astral was right; they should leave but by now the Astral forces would be swarming the area. Maybe that was why they were here. Perhaps the dark energy here would keep them safe. At least from what was outside in the storm.

"This place is actually kinda familiar," Yuma breathed.

"Why?" Astral said. "Where do you know it from?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, glancing around. "Nasch? Nasch, what is this place?"

"Does the name Vergil Silver mean anything to you?" Nasch called from up ahead.

There was a thud against one of the walls and a photo tumbled from the wall. Of course he knew the name. Everyone knew the name. He glanced over and found the photo was of a family. Mother, Father and three children. The shattered glass hid the face of the eldest son, wrapped in his mother's arms. Yuma felt sick. This was Vergil Silver's farm. No wonder it felt so wrong.

"Yuma?" Astral said quietly. "What does that mean? Who was this man?"

Yuma hesitated, heading through to the sitting room where Nasch was seated in an armchair, flicking through a book. He didn't know how to explain to Astral what had happened. Or how Nasch knew this place.

"It was years ago now," Yuma said quietly. "Back when the Astral and Barians weren't at war. They were just sections of the same force. Do you know about that?"

"Yes," Astral replied. "The three sectors of the military; the Royal Military, who served as protectors of the rich and noble; the Astral Military, who kept order and served as police; and the Barian Military, who protected the country against outside forces. The names were merely names and being chosen by the powers was just a silly dream. There was little belief in the gods."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. He moved over to sit on the dusty old couch. "Vergil Silver served with the Astrals. He was a good family man by all accounts."

"Accounts given by the Astral media specialists," Nasch muttered. "Vergil believed in the Astral world. And the Barian world on the opposite side." A small smile spread across his lips. "He was convinced he would be taken to the Astral world one day, no matter what it took."

"I don't remember hearing that."

"Why would you? We were only children as it was and it was hardly mentioned. As I said, it was spun by the Astrals to protect one of their own."

"He and his family were murdered by one of the sons," Yuma said quietly. Astral frowned and glanced around. "They found him sitting here, waiting. He was taken and put on trial and…"

"He stood his ground," Nasch said. "And rightly so."

"Do you really feel nothing?!" he cried, glaring over furiously. "Are you really that heartless?!"

Nasch tilted his head, playing with the pendant around his neck. "Don Thousand's power removes useless emotions. I feel nothing that isn't helpful. Emotions like love, attraction, desire, lust… they're weaknesses. They're distractions. Friendship, guilt, sorrow, grief, I feel none of them."

"How sad."

"Sad? It makes me strong." Yuma shook his head and Nasch slammed the book, standing and sweeping over. Nasch glared down at him and Yuma gripped his pendant. "How on earth is it sad?"

"Because you don't get to really live," Yuma whispered. "Don't you understand that's what makes us human? What makes life real? Feeling it makes it real, Nasch! If you don't feel it, then this might as well just be a dream!"

He stared up at Nasch, who gazed back for a moment before turning away and slumping in the chair once more, picking up his book and flicking through once more. He really felt nothing? Yuma's heart ached at the thought. How could someone be so cold? How could Don Thousand force him to be so cold?

Astral was watching curiously and Yuma moved over to Nasch's side. Nasch glanced at him and Yuma knelt in front of him, cautiously caught one of his hands and squeezing gently. Nasch jerked his hand away but Yuma insisted.

"What happened to you?" he whispered. "Why did Don Thousand pick you?"

"Because I'm the most powerful Aqua Sorcerer they've seen for generations."

"So… what happened?"

"The Astrals killed my sister."

"But- but you were one of them, weren't you?"

"And I defended her. They knew she was going to die and they sent her out there anyway. I went after her."

Yuma was stunned by how calm Nasch was. He was talking about his own sister's death and there wasn't a hint of emotion. How could he not care? What had Don Thousand done to him? He squeezed Nasch's hand and Nasch scowled. He needed to help him somehow. No one deserved to live like this.

"Stop that," Nasch muttered. "I don't want your pity. It made me stronger. I tried to protect her but that Astrals didn't care. The Astrals took her from me. The Barians saved me."

"I'm so sorry, Shark."

Nasch lifted his head slightly and Astral floated over, frowning slightly. "Why did you just call him that?"

"I- I don't know why I-"

"Just shut up before you say something stupid," Nasch muttered, turning back to his book.

"Fine, I guess." Yuma sighed and nodded. "But, just so you know, if you want to talk or whatever, I think we could be friends."

"I don't feel friendship."

"You're really difficult, you know that?"

Nasch didn't answer and Yuma sighed, slumping on the couch, watching Nasch curiously. Astral was looking curious but stuck close, apparently not wanting to go too far from Yuma's side. He understood. If this really was the Silver farm then he didn't want to leave Nasch's side. He could almost feel someone watching them. Not that Nasch seemed bothered. He didn't seem to care about the deathly atmosphere. Not that he seemed to care about much.

The sooner they could get out of there, the better. The massacre at the Silver farm had struck Utopia hard. It was one of the most shocking scandals in living memory; the death of a good man and his family and a son who refused to be called by his name, who refused to speak of the gods and who refused to bow to his own King.

Yuma remembered Vergil Silver Jr standing before his father, Yuma and Akari watching with their mother. The young boy had lifted his head, eyes calm and steady and demanded that Vergil Silver Jr wasn't his name and that he would not be called by it a second longer. Yuma had been stunned by the reaction and the cold indifference of a boy murderer, not all that much older than himself, even if the gap had seemed huge at the time. Vergil Silver Jr was a cold hearted monster. The entire place felt wrong. It was infected by the evil that had been born here.

"Nasch?" he whispered. Nasch lifted his head. "Why do you have a key to this place?"

"Because I know what really happened here."

* * *

"Durbe!" Durbe sighed and turned, Mizael hanging back slightly and watching Byron storming over. "Where is my son?!"

"Could you please try to be a little more respect, Dr Arclight?" Durbe said, adjusting his glasses. "I'm a Lord and your son will be returned to you when I'm good and ready."

"He's my son."

"He's our bait," Mizael replied.

"Bait?" he hissed. "You're using my son as _bait_?"

"Why else would we be keeping him here?" Durbe said, turning away. "Isn't it obvious? With Michael alive and locked up here in the palace, Thomas will come charging in after him and of course Kaito will follow him. Wouldn't you rather wait a little longer and have two sons than return with only one and lose him soon after? And with Kaito in our grasp, getting Haruto will be no issue."

Byron frowned and Durbe smiled, beckoning Byron to follow. He led him along the halls and to the suite he'd left the pair of Astral warriors in. They opened the door and Durbe gestured to the pair. Takashi was lying on the bed with Michael resting on his chest, both sleeping peacefully. Byron scowled and Mizael gave a small smile. Durbe was on Mizael's side with this. It was sweet. And in Takashi and Michael's position, Durbe would far rather cuddle up with a friend than family. Durbe knew Mizael would too. Family offered no comfort for either of them anymore.

"What is that boy doing in here?" Byron hissed.

"He and Michael are close," Durbe replied. "They care about each other very much."

"If you'd take the advice of _children_ like us," Mizael said coldly. "Trying to break them up will only drive Michael further from you." Byron scowled. "Teenagers refuse to listen to their parents. Even when pulled into our power."

"Perhaps it would be more productive to encourage their closeness," he continued. "After all, love has been the downfall of many a proud Astral warrior."

Byron frowned and looked over the pair as Michael stirred, pain flashing across his features and Takashi humming softly, hushing him and playing with his hair. Fury crossed Byron's face and Durbe shut the crystal door once more. Byron could become possessive and obsessed with his perfect little family. He wanted his sons and nothing more. Any threat to his perfect family was his enemy. Durbe doubted Byron would ever see Takashi as anything more than an obstacle to being close with his son.

That was why he served them, Durbe knew that. He believed once the Barians had full power, he could easily reclaim his family. Durbe found it silly, but it was up to him. He struggled to get the door open but Durbe knew Byron couldn't.

He and Mizael walked away and returned to one of the drawing rooms. They sat by the fire and Mizael let Durbe lean on his shoulder. He was worried about Nasch, if he was honest. Being with Yuma and in the Astral headquarters could be straining. He believed Don Thousand's power would protect him but he didn't know how well he could handle Yuma. He'd heard the Prince was rather enchanting. Perhaps enough to make Nasch question Don Thousand more than he already was.

Durbe wasn't afraid that Nasch would leave them. He had been responsible for Nasch's transformation after all. He had picked out Nasch and allowed the darkness to enter him. He had recognised Nasch's power and, when their last leader was killed, he had brought him in front of Don Thousand. Nasch wouldn't betray them.

He _couldn't_ betray them. Durbe and Don Thousand had been too smart. They weren't going to allow a power like Nasch's to turn against them.

"Has Nasch not brought our Prince back yet?" Merag called, pausing in the doorway.

Durbe smiled. "I don't expect him back until morning. I wouldn't worry."

Merag sighed and flicked his hair out absently. He doubted even Merag knew what she was. The key to controlling Nasch. The shackle that bound Nasch to Don Thousand. Ryoga was right, those moments when he broke through, she wasn't Rio. But she was close enough to keep Nasch from straying and betraying their cause.


	8. Dark Skies

Thomas hadn't been on a solo mission since he was young and in training. The bosses had decided he was too brash and impulsive to work without a partner to rein him in. But Thomas knew what he had to do.

The storm was still raging outside but Thomas forced himself not to flinch at the thunder. He gazed up at Kaito silently in the darkness, trying to steady his nerves. He reached up slowly, taking the crescent moon pendant from around Kaito's neck, slipping it around his own neck and fastening it. Chris had given it to Kaito for a birthday present. He slipped it under his collar and finally pulled out of Kaito's arms.

Kaito stirred and shifted slightly, pulling him closer and Thomas smiled absently. Kaito liked holding him as much as Thomas liked sleeping there, no matter how much they denied it. Still, there were things to be done. Things he couldn't get Kaito involved in.

The Astrals still had Haruto. They were looking after him and had a cure for him. They would help Haruto once the Barians were defeated and they had their strength returned. He couldn't ask Kaito to risk that. He had to put Haruto first as much as Thomas had to put Michael first. They could call themselves family, they could see themselves as brothers, but they _weren't_, not really. They were just close. And while Thomas loved Kaito and trusted him completely as his partner, he had to go after Michael and Kaito had to protect Haruto.

They had no choice. This was where their partnership ended. Even if he survived and saved Michael and Takashi, they would be considered tainted and he would be severely punished for disobeying orders. He and Kaito wouldn't be allowed back together again. The entire point of Thomas' partners was to rein him in and control him. He was supposed to be forced to behave and follow orders. His partners were supposed to discipline him and control him, make sure he was the Astrals' perfect little puppet. If Kaito couldn't do it, he wouldn't be allowed to work with him anymore. If Kaito went with him, he'd be torn away from Haruto.

He couldn't do that to Kaito.

This time Thomas drew from Kaito's arms with more care. Kaito stirred and groaned and Thomas pushed the blankets up around him to calm him. Thomas sighed, watching Kaito in the darkness. He looked so pained. He couldn't help wondering what he was dreaming about. He'd seen Kaito dreaming before. He always seemed to be in pain. He reached out slowly, brushing Kaito's hair from his face, leaning in and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I hope you understand in the end but I don't need to know what fate has in store for me. I just know I deserve it. And if I don't make it back, I'm going to need you to protect Michael for me."

"That's sweet." Thomas flinched at Droite's calm voice and glanced over to see her watching from the corner of her eye. "He won't be happy when he wakes up to find you gone."

"He doesn't need to be happy, he just needs to keep Haruto and Michael safe."

Droite closed her eyes and Thomas slipped out the car into the raging storm, rather surprised when Droite joined him at the bike. She helped him with the protective sheet, even going so far as to help him push it far enough up the road that he could start the engine without waking Kaito.

"I don't know why you're doing this," Thomas said over the rain. "But thank you."

"I'm doing it because Kaito means a lot to me to," Droite replied. Thomas paused from pulling on his riding suit and gazed up at her. "This will hurt him but I understand why you're doing it. You could never ask him to choose between you and Michael and being with Haruto. So this way, you've made the choice for him."

Thomas nodded slightly. "Please, make sure he accepts it. Make sure he goes home to Haruto."

"I will."

"If I do turn Barian, make sure he's not the one who puts an end to me." Droite nodded and Thomas smiled bitterly, swinging onto the bike and pulling on his helmet. "And if I do fail, try to help Michael for me?"

Another nod and Thomas leant forward, taking the handles and turning away. He trusted Droite to do as he asked. He pulled off, tearing down the road and giving Droite a small wave.

He was afraid. He was _terrified_. He'd not been alone for so long. Maybe he didn't even know how to be alone but it was for Michael. He had to find Michael no matter what it took. Even if he had to leave Kaito behind. There was nothing else he could do but leave everything behind and focus solely on Michael.

* * *

"Takashi?"

Takashi jerked up and Michael cried out weakly, falling back on the bed. Takashi bit his lip and leant over, gently hushing him and apologising over and over. He pressed a hand gently to Michael's side to ease the pain. It was the first time he'd been able to see Michael conscious since they'd escaped Heartland City. Not that it was much of an escape.

"I'm sorry, Michael," he whispered.

"Why?" Michael hissed, pushing his hands away.

"I got us captured," he replied. He laid his hand cautiously over Michael's and Michael smiled bitterly. "And now we're the Barian's prisoners and they think Yuma's going to be sacrificed and they're trying to stop it but-"

Michael pressed a finger to his lips and Takashi blinked down at him as Michael offered a weak smile. "To summarise, we're screwed."

"Pretty much," Takashi sighed.

Michael smiled sadly and closed his eyes once more. Takashi sat on the bed in silence, watching as Michael rested and recovered from his injury. Thomas would kill him if he knew he'd let Michael get hurt. But then, Michael didn't want Thomas to know. Takashi was sure he didn't want Thomas to know how badly he'd failed at protecting Michael.

The idea was almost laughable. Takashi protect Michael? As if he could ever do that. Michael was from a line of powerful Sorcerers. He was a highly impressive Terra Sorcerer. He was out of Takashi's league. Being partnered with him was like a guppy being partnered with a shark. By comparison, Takashi was common and weak. He was Aether, the only type of Sorcerer more common and generally weak than Aquas.

Weak and common. That was Takashi. How could he compare to such incredible earthshattering powers as Michael's?

"Do you know why I joined the Astrals, Michael?" he murmured.

"Because you wanted to be a hero?" Michael laughed bitterly. "Isn't that why everyone joins to start with? To be a hero and do what's right and join the good guys?"

"I wish it was such a noble sentiment," Takashi said. "To summarise… I had a crush on Thomas."

Michael opened one eye, a small smile crossing his face. "Isn't that the second most common reason? Because of Thomas?"

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I." He struggled to sit up and Takshi shuffled over to help him, adjusting the pillows carefully to make him comfortable. "Please, Takashi, I'm used to it by now. You think I could have gone this long being blind to how people react to Thomas? He's gorgeous and knows how to put on a charm and I've had to accept that people, strangers and friends, will find him attractive."

Takashi smiled sadly. His crush on Thomas had faded quickly. He saw Thomas' flaws and brutality and realised Thomas wasn't all he seemed at first glance. Not by a long shot. He felt stupid for it these days. It was rather shallow. He had fallen for Thomas' soft smile, gentle eyes and stunning looks without even knowing him. But he'd been fourteen. Just a child. They all formed crushes quickly without much concern for whether it was mature or not at that age.

"Why did you join?" Takashi whispered. Michael smiled. "Thomas? Or the noble hero thing?"

"Actually…" His cheeks flushed and he laughed weakly. "It was on a bet."

"_What_?"

"Me and-" He paused, scowling down at his hands. "Me and Mamoru…"

"Oh."

Now Takashi understood his reluctance to mention it. Mamoru Jinguji was a former Astral Warroir. Michael and Mamoru had been together a lot. They'd been in the same class at school and had been very close. There was a small group of them from what Takashi had heard. They'd been recruited at the same time apparently. But more than that, Mamoru Thomas' first serious partner and they had been close. Very close.

"He wanted to join, we'd both been asked to join and Thomas was already there, he was already training us. He wanted to join, I didn't. I didn't want to just follow in Thomas and Chris' footsteps but I knew there wasn't much choice in the matter. After all, Father was seduced by the Barian darkness and I lived under the Astrals' care from the start anyway. With Chris being high up on the ladder and Thomas looking promising, where else could I go?"

Takashi nodded. He understood. He knew enough of the Arclight story to know they were to be Astrals from a young age. Their father was an _exceptionally_ powerful Aether. Chris followed in his father's footsteps and was another unusually powerful Aether. Thomas took after his mother; a rare, powerful, dangerous Sorcerer of dark fire. Michael was what was expected from a powerful Terra Sorcerer. They were perfect for the Astrals.

Chris had been recruited at a young age, one of the first children to be recruited straight out of school. When Byron was infected by the Barians darkness, Chris had taken his brothers to the Astral HQ to keep them with him. They had nowhere else to go except to their father and the Barians.

"So we made a stupid bet," Michael whispered, closing his eyes. "If he won, we'd join the Astrals and fight the Barians and save Father. And if he failed, we'd escape together, we'd leave and run from the impending war. He won. Kinda wish he hadn't now. Even more than I did at the time."

"I bet it was hard to lose him," Takashi said, gazing down at his hands.

He was jealous sometimes. Mamoru and Michael had been close. They'd drifted apart once Thomas and Mamoru grew closer and partnered up but they were still best friends. Mamoru's death had hit him hard. Takashhi remembered that. He hoped one day he and Michael could have that kind of bond.

"Thomas took it harder."

"Thomas was his partner," Takashi replied. "He was there, wasn't he? He lost him on that mission." He smiled shyly and leant over, his lips brushing Michael's soft cheek. "I think I'd take losing you on a mission pretty badly too."

Michael laughed warmly, poking his forehead and turning away. Takashi was stunned to find Michael's cheeks take a soft rosy blush. Michael's never blushed. He smiled absently and shifted to sit more comfortably, pulling Michael close to lean on his shoulder. And Michael's blush deepened.

"Are you ok?" Takashi whispered.

"Never better," Michael replied, closing his eyes and leaning into the crook of his neck a little more. "I'm glad you're here, Takashi. I'm glad you didn't leave me."

"I could never leave you, Michael. You're my partner. You should know how much that matters."

Michael smiled and nodded against his shoulder, apparently drifting off to sleep once more. Takashi sighed and wrapped his arms carefully around him. There was so much to tell him but Michael was in no condition to hear it right now. He was still recovering from his injury and needed rest. Any extra stress could delay his healing.

So Takashi just left it, reaching up and playing absently with his dark hair. He liked it dark but he did wonder what had happened to make him dye it with just those few pink streaks. What on earth had he and Thomas argued about last year that changed him so much?

Not that it mattered. Whatever Thomas and Michael had fought over, it was obvious they still loved each other dearly. It was obvious the Barians were keeping them here to lure Thomas to Baria. Thomas would always come for Michael and Kaito would always chase after him. And there was nothing they could do to stop them or warn them.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Kaito snarled, kicking the tyre of Droite's car. "That bastard!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Kaito," Droite said softly.

Kaito glared over. He wasn't angry. Not really. He wasn't really angry at Thomas, at least. He was hurt. He was so hurt that he hadn't noticed Thomas slipping away. Or that he hadn't noticed something was wrong. He knew Thomas was worked up but he hadn't imagined Thomas would actually go so far as to slip away in the middle of the night and take their bike without even giving Kaito a chance to argue with him and change his mind, or at least join him. He was furious with himself more than anything. Hurt and confused and angry. Frustrated, he supposed.

He closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair with a groan. He should have heard the engine. He should have felt Thomas slip out of his arms. He should have noticed the mood Thomas was in. Looking back, the signs were obvious that Thomas was worked up worse than normal. He should have seen it. He should have realised.

And more than anything, it hurt that Thomas still didn't trust him enough to let him come with him. Didn't he understand Kaito loved him and Michael as much as he loved Haruto? Didn't he know how much he meant to Kaito? He couldn't just leave him to go into Barian territory alone. He couldn't lose Thomas.

And Thomas would die in Baria alone. Nasch wouldn't care about drawing Thomas onto their side. The other Lords wanted a power like his but Nasch would show no mercy. Nasch would kill him without giving him a chance. Kaito's stomach churned at the thought. He couldn't lose Thomas, especially away from him. He'd considered that they could die in this war but he'd always known he would be fighting at Thomas' side. He couldn't lose him now. Not like this.

"So," Gauche said, leaning on the roof of the car. "What are you going to do, shortie?"

"Start by not calling me that," Kaito hissed, glaring down the road at the capital. "I need to go after him. I need to stop him."

Droite scowled and opened her mouth but was cut off by their coms. She sighed and pulled hers out, opening it up and leaning on the bonnet as the pair of males crowded around. It was their bosses no doubt.

"Are you with Gauche?" the voice snapped.

Gauche scowled. "I'm here. So's Kaito."

"And Thomas?"

"I don't know where he is," Kaito sighed. "He's disappeared with my bike."

"You were supposed to be on leave," he snapped. Kaito rolled his eyes. "Your interference with Gauche and Droite's mission was overlooked due to its importance but you were ordered on leave."

"Michael and probably Takashi have been captured by the Barians," he argued. "You can't expect us to do nothing."

"You're expected to follow orders as much as they are!" Kaito growled, clenching his fists and glaring down at the communicator. "If they have been captured, they are at fault. If they escape they will be commended. If not, they died and served their kingdom well or have betrayed us and will be put down."

"You can't expect us to accept that!" Kaito cried. "Michael is his little brother. _Our_ little brother."

"_Haruto_ is your little brother." His fists clenched tighter, nails biting in his palm through his gloves. "Come back to HQ, we'll deal with Thomas. There are more important things for you three to deal with."

"Like what?" Gauche grumbled.

"Like the Prince having been stolen away by Lord Nasch."

Kaito sighed and turned away, pacing a few steps, running his hands through his hair again. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't leave Thomas but they knew if the Barians got their way with Yuma's power there would be no stopping them. He had no choice. They had to go back and find Yuma. He nodded slowly. It felt wrong. It was betraying his family and letting Thomas ride to his death but… _Haruto_. They'd been here before; when he didn't listen and showed more loyalty to Thomas than the Astrals they stopped him seeing Haruto.

"We'll be there as soon as we can then," Kaito sighed.

"Be quick about it," their boss snapped. "Leave Thomas to us."

The line went dead and Droite sighed. Kaito's stomach churned but he had no other option. He slipped into the back of the car and Gauche and Droite got in the front, turning the car around and heading back towards the Astral HQ, leaving Thomas to whatever fate awaited him. And all he could do was hope Thomas would survive long enough for Kaito to find him again.

He couldn't understand why Thomas didn't trust him. Hadn't he proved how much Thomas meant to him by now? Hadn't they been through enough to prove to Thomas he trustworthy? His chest physically ached and Kaito gripped his shirt absently. He might not have wanted to partner up with Thomas when they'd first been pushed together but he needed him these days. He couldn't imagine being without him. Obviously he didn't mean so much to Thomas.

It was a strange feeling. He knew Thomas considered being his partner the most important thing besides family. Your loyalty was to your partner and your family and no one else. He was both to Thomas and yet he still didn't trust him enough to let him come along? It didn't make sense. They were supposed to stay together through everything. Thomas couldn't just walk away now! He'd stuck with Thomas through so many hardships, even if it had been unwilling to start with. Why was this so different?

"Kaito?" Droite said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Kaito replied. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You and Thomas are close-"

"Thomas left on his own accord," he snapped. "He's made his position clear. I'm not going to go chasing after him when he doesn't want me to and I'm not going to sit here pining over him. He wants to save Michael. I'd do exactly the same if it was Haruto in danger."

But he'd have wanted Thomas' company. He'd have been happy to have Thomas join him and help him save Haruto. There was no one he would have trusted more with Haruto's life than Thomas.

"I suppose I'm working with you two for now then."

"Wonderful," Gauche grumbled. "Let's hurry up and find Thomas and get you back with him as soon as possible then."

"Don't listen to him," Droite said. "You can work with us for as long as you want. It's good to have you on our side."

"Yeah, it'll be like school all over again, just without Thomas hanging off your coattails. And without you fawning over Chris."

Kaito flinched. His relationship with Chris was hardly a secret. It was young love, pure and simple and intense. He'd loved Chris at the time. More than anything. He'd loved him with more intensity than he'd ever felt but it was childish and immature. They'd grown up and grown apart, grown into a different kind of love and remained close as partners. He'd always adored Chris. He was an older brother and everything else to Kaito. And through Chris, Kaito had grown closer to Thomas and Michael. He'd found a new family in them.

And had blown it just as quickly.

Thomas had been looking at him strangely recently. Kaito had tried to ignore, pretend it was his imagination and that he didn't see it but he did. Out the corner of his eye he'd see Thomas watching him with a scowl. Thomas always turned away when he caught Kaito watching and Kaito tried to ignore it but something was obviously bothering him. Kaito should have seen it. He should have paid more attention. He shouldn't have ignored it. But he hadn't wanted to see it. He hadn't wanted to believe there were any cracks in their relationship. He couldn't face the idea that Thomas might know what he'd done.

"Oi!" Gauche snapped, clicking his fingers in front of Kaito's face. Kaito blinked and Gauche scowled. "You back with us?"

"What do you want?" Kaito said.

His voice wavered and Kaito frowned, his hand going to his throat, trying to swallow the lump forming. Really, this was ridiculous. Thomas couldn't be bringing him to tears. That was just ridiculous. Gauche scowled and Droite slowed the car slightly.

"You ok, Kaito?"

"Just thinking," he replied, rubbing his throat. "I'm fine."

"Thinking about Thomas?" Droite said coldly.

"Chris."

They fell into silence and Kaito closed his eyes. Gauche sighed. "Hey, you know what I said about Chris-"

"Just be quiet," Droite said softly. "Before your foot meets your mouth again."

"Huh?"

"Just shh."

They fell silent and Kaito struggled to stop overthinking things. Thomas was just brash and impulsive. It was probably nothing to do with him or Chris. It was probably just Thomas being Thomas and running off because he didn't think things through for five seconds. He hated it about Thomas- and loved it about him at the same time- but it was how he was. He did things without a second thought to consequences.

But what if he did know? Thomas had already come close to falling into the Barian's clutches. Kaito had barely managed to save him. He couldn't let his mistake push Thomas' away and to them.

"Kaito?" Droite said softly. "You're acting strangely. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"I think Thomas knows," Kaito whispered.

"Knows?" Gauche said.

Kaito sighed, running his hands through his hair. He needed to see Haruto. He needed to speak with him and see if he had any idea what was wrong with Thomas. If Thomas had said anything to him when they saw each other. He needed Haruto to tell him everything was going to be alright.

"Kaito?" Droite insisted. "What does Thomas know?"

"What a coward I am," Kaito replied. The car stopped and Droite and Gauche both turned to him. Kaito scowled and turned away from their gazes. "It's my fault Chris was taken by the Lords. I was the one who was chosen."

He felt them glance at each other more than he saw it. He didn't care. He hated it too. He didn't want to think about it but it was his fault. He'd always known it was his fault. There was no running from it or hiding it anymore. If Thomas knew it was all over. Thomas and Michael would never forgive him. He'd lose the only family he had left. His two little brothers.

"I was afraid. I didn't want to leave Haruto. I just wanted to stay with him and protect him and hang onto the idea that one day I'd have my family again and I couldn't even see I had it in Chris and his brothers. I couldn't see what I had, I only saw Haruto."

"Kaito?" Droite said softly. "What did you do? Nothing will change how we see you, Kaito, we know how much Haruto means to you."

"Chris… he took my place. He offered his service to the Astral Lords if they let me go. And they did. They took Chris and left me and I promised I'd look after Thomas and Michael in his place. And if Thomas ever finds out any of this he will _never_ forgive me."

They fell silent and the car began to move again. Even saying nothing would change how they saw him, they were cold and silent. His mind had told him that by helping the Astrals' cause, by becoming a Lord, he could have helped Haruto faster, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Haruto. He couldn't do it. And he'd cost Thomas his older brother instead.

It haunted his nightmares; seeing Thomas' face when he found out Chris was taken by the Lords and wasn't coming back. That was the moment he realised what he'd truly done and what he'd taken from Thomas and Michael. The guilt had torn him apart. Even working with Thomas in those first months had been hard. It was why their first mission together had gone so horribly wrong. It was why they'd failed to kill Nasch when they had the chance. He'd destroyed Thomas' family and kept him on as his partner, acting like there was nothing wrong.

And now he was letting Thomas walk away because the Astrals told him too? Chris would be so disappointed in how he'd looked after his brothers. How he'd failed to look after the family that had taken him in and loved him despite his flaws. Maybe he should have forced himself to be brave. Maybe he should have taken his place as an Astral Lord. Maybe Chris would have done a better job looking after them than he had.

* * *

"I miss you."

Yuma stirred slightly, sure he was still dreaming from the warmth Nasch's voice. A small smile crossed his lips. Nasch's voice suited that tone. It was soothing and familiar. It made his heart race and his mind blur with warmth and need.

"Hmm, I miss you too, Shark," he murmured under his breath.

Shark? Why did he keep saying that stupid nickname? Who the hell was Shark? Why did he keep mistaking Nasch for Shark?

"I didn't think you were capable of missing me." Yuma jerked upright, eyes wide open. _Durbe_! That was Durbe's voice! "Is the pendant working?"

He glanced around desperately, pulling back against the arm for the couch, searching the room for any sign of Durbe, his heart hammering against his chest. There was no sign of him anywhere, just Nasch sitting in the armchair as he had been when Yuma went to sleep, a communicator in his hand. Nasch smirked at him and Yuma's cheeks flushed. He was talking with Durbe over the phone.

"It's fine," Nasch replied. "His power certainly helped against the Astral being."

"You faced at Astral being?"

"Eliphas," he said. "Seems to be the guy leading the Astral forces. He was using ice against me."

"You need to learn to use ice," Durbe sighed. "We'll work on that when you get home." Nasch gave a grunt of confirmation. "Where are you and when will you be home? I've had Merag worrying and Byron demanding to see his son-"

"You're keeping Michael alive?!" Yuma cried. "But there's no way he'd ever join the Barians!"

"Is that the Prince?"

"Mmm," Nasch sighed. "Been noisy all night. We're at your place, by the way." Yuma's blood ran cold. "We should be home in a couple of days at the most."

_Durbe's_ place?! Silver farm belonged to Lord Durbe?! His heart raced and the world spun. Why would Lord Durbe own Silver farm? He staggered to his feet, the conversation between Durbe and Nasch blurred and distant. He couldn't stay here any longer. He couldn't let them take him to Baria. He couldn't let them use him either. He had to save his kingdom and his family! He had to stop this war that was tearing people's lives apart!

He stumbled out of the room, down the hall towards the front door, desperate to get away from this evil place, it's twisted owner and the leader of the dark forces.

"Hang on, he's trying to escape. I'll call you later."

He burst out into the farm yard, struggling to breathe as he ran and knowing Nasch would be right after him instantly. But had had to get away. He couldn't let them drag him to Baria. He couldn't become a weapon for the Barians anymore than he could be a weapon for the Astrals. He tripped over his own feet, gazing up at the road ahead, breath going out harsh and ragged.

Something knocked his feet from under him and Yuma yelped, hitting the ground hard and getting a face full of mud. Nasch sighed and kicked Yuma over onto his back, his foot slamming down on Yuma's wrist to hold him down. Yuma twisted and kicked and Nasch gave a small smirk, catching his calf and pushing him back to the ground. He dropped to the ground over him, pinning him down in the mud and leaning over him.

"Where are you going, Yuma?" Nasch said.

"Away from you!" Yuma cried. "I'm not going to be some Barian weapon!"

"Weapon?" he laughed softly. "Is that what you think you are?" Yuma shuddered slightly as Nasch lowered his voice to a whisper. "There's a reason the Astrals needed to purify you before absorbing you. Come on, Yuma? Where's your _Kattobing_?"

Yuma's stomach churned and he squirmed desperately underneath him. How could Nasch know that? How could anyone know that who wasn't there? Nasch held him down with ease and Yuma hated the feel of mud soaking his hair and caking his clothes but he had to get away. He had to escape. He had to get away from this Lord who knew way too much about his secrets and inner most thoughts.

"That's better," Nasch said. "That's my Yuma."

"How do you know me?" Yuma demanded. "Who are you to me?! Tell me!"

"It's better that you don't remember," he replied with a cold, dead smile. "I'm disconnected and you don't remember. It's how it should be, isn't it?"

"Nasch… Nasch, you have to tell me! How do we know each other?! Tell me who you were to me!"

"Nothing," Nasch replied. "I was nothing to you."

Yuma paused his struggling, suddenly sure he saw something in Nasch's eyes. Something like… pain. Anger. Bitter regret. Nasch _felt_. Nasch felt _something_! But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone again and Nasch's eyes were dead and cold once more. And just like that, Yuma knew what he had to do.

"Alright," Yuma whispered. "Alright, I'll go with you-"

"You think agreeing to go with me will make me reconnect with you emotionally?" Nasch said, sitting back slightly. "You think it will make me reveal to you our history and I'll help you in the end."

Yuma smiled sheepishly. "I can hope, can't I?"

Nasch scowled and Yuma yelped as he was dragged back up to his feet, Nasch holding his wrists and leading him back into the house. Yuma dug in his heels. He wasn't going back in there. He didn't want to be suffocated by the darkness once more but Nasch was stronger and forced him inside, throwing him into a bedroom and locking the door behind them.

The air was even heavier and darker in the bedroom. Yuma twisted and struggled to push him off but Nasch shoved him down to the bed, taking a pair of red metal handcuffs from his pocket. Yuma could see exactly where this was going and he wasn't going to let it happen. He twisted and swung a kick and his head but Nasch blocked easily, forcing his leg down again. He forced Yuma onto his stomach, bending him over the bed.

"Sh-Shark?!"

"You call me that one more time and I _will_ hurt you," Nasch said.

Yuma's eyes widened, tears stinging for reasons he couldn't quite figure out. Nasch meant a lot to him, didn't he? He'd somehow forgotten him and they'd meant something to each other. So much that it could get Nasch's eyes to show pain and brought Yuma to tears at such threats. His heart ached and his stomach churned. _Shark_. He had to be his Shark, whoever he was.

His arms were jerked behind him and the cuffs were locked into place. Yuma screamed into the sheets. Something hot raced through him, fire coursing through his veins more than usual, burning him to the core. Nasch leant over him and Yuma whimpered softly at the contact. Nasch's body was just as hot and felt wrong pressed over him. His pendant was white hot while Nasch's pendant was cool against his back.

"You try and use your powers and it'll be even worse," Nasch murmured in his ear. "I promise."

He moved away and Yuma fell to his knees against the side of the bed, gazing at up Nasch silently. He must have looked pitiful. He must have looked so scared and pathetic to someone as powerful and cold as Nasch. How could they ever have been close? How could they ever have been so close that even now it stung them both? He didn't know what he'd forgotten- what it seemed Eliphas had taken from him- but he needed to figure it out. He needed to know. He needed to know what how he'd been friends with someone who became a Barian Lord. He needed to know what had happened to Nasch to make him a Lord. What happened between them? What made Nasch think he'd meant nothing to Yuma when the pain in Yuma's heart told him he did? Everything. He needed to know it all.

"Nasch," Yuma whispered. Nasch glanced down at him as he moved over to sit on the bed. After a moment, Yuma struggled up to his knees and up onto the bed with him. "What are you going to do me when we get to Baria? And Michael and Takashi? What's going to happen?"

"Byron wants Michael," Nasch replied. "Obviously. We believe Takashi will help the darkness take hold. For now he's bait for Thomas and Kaito. And we have a plan to deal with them when they arrive."

"What sort of plan?" Nasch scowled. "What am I going to do? There's no one for me to tell."

"If I had my way, I'd have Thomas killed. And if I get to him first, I will get my way."

Yuma's eyes widened and Nasch's eyes darkened for a moment, rage flashing through them. What had Thomas done to deserve Nasch's punishment? And then the fury vanished and Nasch cried out, doubling over and holding his chest.

_"Don't fight me, Nasch,"_ came Don Thousand's voice. Yuma drew back slightly, his pendant burning into his chest again as Nasch shook his head. _"You should know better by now, Nasch. You can't escape me. I'm only helping you. You need to forget these silly childish emotions. This need for vengeance. Let it go. Relax."_

And just like that, Nasch lifted his head again, eyes clear and calm once more. Yuma felt sick. How could Don Thousand do that to Nasch?! He had to save him. He had to figure out how to help him and let him feel and live again. Even if he didn't know Nasch from somewhere, he would insist on saving him somehow. He had to! No one deserved this!

"As for you," Nasch said softly. "Don Thousand himself wants you."

Yuma shuddered at the thought. The Barians were terrifying creatures. "And… how come Durbe owns this place?"

"Because he inherited it."


	9. Echo in Time

_Stories of the Astral world were common when it came to his father. _

_"Are you even listening, Junior?" his father snapped. Junior glared up at him. "Don't just sit there slouching." He pulled him up by his hair and Junior hissed, forcing himself to sit straight for his father. "If you ever hope to be chosen by the Astrals you have to be perfect. Sit up, keep your morals sound and don't fall into the darkness of the Barians."_

_Junior scowled, pushing his hair back off his face. Long silver hair like his father's, flowing in soft, bouncing waves to his waist, curling around his face and driving him insane. But his father refused to let him cut it. _

_"Powers like yours are a gift from the gods and you squander them in such a way?" _

_Junior could have laughed. Powers handed to him by the gods. What a joke. His powers were a curse and nothing more. He didn't know what had caused his father's obsession. He didn't know why his father insisted the Astral world was real. He didn't know what had caused his obsession that strained their family but he knew it had to stop. Maybe it was his powers. Maybe it was his _gift_ that had done it. Maybe his powers had spurred his father to seek the Astrals. _

_After all, if stories were to be believed, he was as close to the Astrals as you could get. Ethereal Sorcerers, capable of summoning beautiful, powerful creatures of light from the Astral world itself. _

_"Vergil, dear," their mother called softly. "Don't be too tough on him. He's only a child." _

_"He's an Ethereal," Vergil replied, sweeping away. "If he'd act like an Astral warrior should, he could finally bring the Astral powers back to this land."_

_"You're prouder of my powers than of me," Junior replied._

_"Quiet, Junior," he father hissed. Junior scowled. "Why don't you go and study?" _

_Junior stood. He would gladly go and study rather than stay with his father. He hurried up the stairs towards his father's study. It was full of books on the other worlds. The magic that used to exist. He insisted Junior studied and learnt about the old ways and how to use his powers. His gift. _

_He sat at the desk, pulling out the glasses his father wouldn't let him wear. His father hated him wearing his glasses. It was an imperfection he wouldn't allow but Junior could barely see without them. He needed them. He pulled out one of the books from a pile and opened it up slowly, glaring down at the words as he read. Everyone thought he liked reading but he didn't. He get out there and find action. He wanted to wander the world. As if his father would ever allow him to do that. His father kept him alone in the house with his siblings. He'd send him to the an academy for young Sorcerers soon and it would be one of the first times he'd left the farm for anything other than going to market with his mother. _

_His father, of course, wanted him to join the Astral Military as he had. He wanted him to follow in his footsteps and serve under the Astral name. He wanted Junior to be known so he would be known as his father. Junior would rather serve the Barian Military. They dealt with forces outside Utopia and they could travel and see the world. It sounded so exciting and it was the path he wanted to follow. _

_He flicked through the pages in the dim light, struggling to keep his mind focused on his studies. His younger brother and sister were arguing down stairs. Stories and legends of old ways were just so boring. He wanted more than old stories. He wanted adventure and passion and love. He wanted something new and exciting rather than this farm, these books and his father and his work friends._

_Half the spells and incantations were in an ancient language. The old language of the Astral and Barian worlds. No one could read them anymore._

_But Junior paused at one of the spells. It was the first spell in a new, dusty book he'd just opened. It made sense. Somehow, this spell made sense. He frowned, pushing his hair back from his face once more and running his fingers over the words. Somehow he understood. It was a spell to release something. To break the boundaries. Junior almost laughed at the idea. As if any of these spells could actually work. It was just a ridiculous legend. _

_He stood slowly, locking the door and turning out the light, setting candles instead. There was no way this could actually work but he may as well try. Perhaps it would finally get his father off his back. Perhaps he'd realise his power and let him do things other than study. As if it would actually work._

_Although, looking at the spell, he wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting to happen if it did somehow work. He could understand the words but the meaning behind it was a little more obscure. Even so, it was written in the ancient Astral language, if could hardly release something evil, could it?_

A King of fire born of two souls waits to be claimed,  
I offer up my light to be swallowed by darkness,  
Break the seal, let the powers return,  
Complete a soul and claim the land,  
Let eternal night fall under a corrupted innocent heart,  
Take hold of a radiance that dulls the sun's glow,  
Raise Hope to the ground, fill it with despair,  
And in the ruins let love take hold.

_Wind whipped up around Junior, the books and papers rustling around him. The winds circled and the lights flickered, a pair of seals appearing beneath his feet. His hair blew around his face and Junior pushed it back as best he could, holding his page and raising his voice._

Unleash your power upon this land,  
Let us find your strength within our own hearts,  
Spark up the grief in our hearts, return love to our lives,  
Ask for sacrifices, our lives and loves and unwavering loyalty,  
Search out the holy dragon and lion,  
Find the key to open a drowning heart,  
All will serve a lost and lonely heart to the death,  
Open the door,  
Show us our path,  
Take that which is our most precious thing,  
Descend from the stars and return to this world.

_The crests blazed and Junior screamed, lights tearing through him, hot and cold clashing through his body and sending him toppling to the ground. He sat on floor, panting heavily as the powers tore around him. The pain was immense. Nothing he'd ever felt before even came close. _

_"Junior!" came his father's voice through the door. It shuddered and jerked and Junior's head fell back, his glasses clattering to the ground. "Junior! What's going on?! Junior?!" _

_The lights vanished and the candles went out, plunging him into silence and darkness. Junior curled up, doubled over and whimpering softly as tears dripped down his cheeks. What was that? What had he done? The pain remained in his trembling body, hot and cold whirred around him, pulsing through him. There was a throbbing agony in his limbs and he couldn't even hear his father calling to him._

_Claws brushed his cheeks and Junior jerked slightly, his head snapping up and gazing into blazing red eyes. _

_"Where do you belong, child?" said a deep voice. "Which side do you fight for?"_

_It sent shivers bolting through him and Junior's breath hitched. He scooted back as much as he could as a shadow moved through the darkness. What was it? What had he unleashed? The shadow's claws caught his chin and Junior whimpered._

_"You unlocked the door, child," the voice said. "You broke the seal."_

_"I- I didn't-"_

_"You offered up your own light to my darkness."_

_"No!" _

_He jerked away and staggered up to his feet, stumbling back and falling into the desk, books sent tumbling to the floor. The dark creature approached slowly and Junior pushed back against the table as much as he could, struggling to get some distance between them. _

_"Don't fight me, child," he said softly, cupping Junior's cheeks with his claws. "You are a beautiful creature." He tipped Junior's head up and his breath caught in his throat as he gazed up into dark, blazing eyes. "An Ethereal. I've not had an Ethereal in a long time." _

_"Father-"_

_"He can't help you." _

_"Let me go."_

_"You offered yourself to me. I'm going to take what I'm owed." _

_"No."_

_"You can't fight me. You are mine." He was hauled up onto the table, twisting and struggling desperate as he was held down. "My gift to you will lay dormant for now, until I call to you, but soon, soon I will need you and I will awake your true potential." _

_Junior struggled desperately but the creature forced him down, holding him on the desk and completely helpless. His heart hammered against his chest and pathetic, terrified sobs escaped him, begging to be released or for his father. He might not have got along with his father but he was still his father. He could always protect him. His shirt was torn open by claws and he scrunched his eyes shut, pleading desperately to be let go. He'd do anything if the creature just let him go._

_And he could finally hear his father's voice again, the struggling with the door and yelling for him to talk to him and tell him what was going on. It was distant and blurred, like through a dark tunnel._

_"I haven't taken a human in a while," the creature told him. "My power is still weak and being Ethereal, your energy will naturally resist me taking you."_

_"Please," Junior pleaded. "Please, let me go. Please."_

_"Hush child. It does no good. Just relax and let me claim what is mine. You will be allowed to return to your father soon. Once I'm done with you, Durbe."_

_"Wh-what-"_

_"That is your name now. Vergil Silver Jr, you are mine, you will take the name I give you. Your name is Durbe. You will understand and accept this one day. Now, my pet, this will hurt and will be a strain of the both of us but I will try to make it as easy on you as possible, taking your youthfulness into consideration." _

_Junior had never felt such intense agony. Even the aftermath of that spell was nothing compared to what the creature did to him. Pinned down on the uncomfortable desk beneath him, all Junior could do was scream and cry for his father, his mind plunging into darkness to escape the pain. His body and soul were infected and Junior couldn't keep fighting. His voice was hoarse and his throat raw and burning. He was out of tears to shed and his body was sore and burning hot. His father was still trying to force the door open but Junior had accepted there was no help coming. The creature had him and wasn't going to let him go._

_"Junior?! Please, answer me!"_

_"Durbe," he whispered. The creature chuckled and Durbe closed his eyes, giving in completely. It felt right. "My name is Durbe." _

* * *

Durbe had been rather despondent after his call with Nasch early that morning. There was little Mizael could do to help offer him comfort. He'd overheard part of the conversation. He knew Nasch was currently holding the little Prince at Silver farm. He wasn't entirely sure what Vector, Nasch and Durbe had in plan for the young Prince, but he knew it couldn't be good. It never was.

Don Thousand and the Barians had taken them in, given them a home, taught them and trained them but they'd all gone through hell to get there. He knew Durbe's story; a father loved and commended by everyone else and insisting on perfection and divine order. He knew what had happened, what Durbe had done and what he'd been accused of.

It was Mizael and his family who had taken Durbe in. Durbe hadn't gone to the academy like most Sorcerers. He'd taught himself entirely. Mizael admired his friend all the more for the power he'd grasped on his own.

"Mizael," Durbe said softly.

"Yes," Mizael replied.

"Did you believe I was guilty?" he murmured.

"I believed a lot of things," he said, stepping up to the window. Durbe glanced up at him, adjusting his glasses absently. "But never that you were capable of that."

Durbe smiled bitterly. "I wouldn't have blamed you. Everyone else believed I was guilty."

"I saw you change, Durbe."

Durbe glanced up at him and Mizael kept his gaze on the city below them. He and Durbe had been friends he could remember. As their powers manifested, they'd found each other. Once Durbe's father and family died and Durbe was accused of their murder, Mizael had let Durbe stay with him. He didn't care what other people thought about Durbe. He didn't care what they thought about him and Durbe, he had to look after his friend.

"I didn't know what had happened but I knew it was something big. Something important. I remember seeing you that afternoon, when your father finally let me see you after what happened. I remember what a state you were. I knew there was something wrong. Mach knew something too but he wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't get you to even talk. You just stared out at nothing and there was nothing I could do to help you. It was killing me, Durbe, to know that something happened in that room, something so terrible it destroyed your mind and broke your spirit and neither of us could reach you no matter how hard we tried."

"You called me Durbe the first time I asked," he said softly.

"You said it was your name. You said it was what you wanted to be called," Mizael said. "You told me to forget any other name I'd ever called you, but I couldn't. I remember who you once were. In case you ever wanted to go back."

Durbe laughed. "Why would I ever want to go back? What about you? Would you ever go back?"

Mizael shook his head, his ponytail swinging softly around his face. As if he could ever go back. None of them could None of them could ever go back. They were evil, corrupted and soulless monsters, marked for all eternity. They were Barians and would be until the day they finally died.

"Do you think Nasch will manage to get the price here without any trouble?" Durbe murmured.

"I thought you had complete and utter faith in him," Mizael chuckled.

"I do," he replied softly. "But he cared about Yuma once. They were children in love. I believe in Don Thousand's power and Nasch's strength but the Prince has his own power. I worry sometimes."

"It's like you always tell us, Durbie," Vector sneered from behind them. "Have a little faith in our dear Naschie-poos and he'll always come back to us."

They turned, scowling over at him. Vector was longing in an armchair by the fire, leaning back with his legs slung over the arm, his head hanging over the other so he was gazing at the them upside-down. Mizael's hands went to his hips and Durbe folded his arms, glaring down at him.

"He has no choice but to come back to us," Vector continued. "Always. He must always come back to us. Or at least, to Merag."

"Shut up, Vector," Durbe hissed.

"No," Mizael said with a frown. "Continue. What are you talking about?"

Durbe scowled and Vector grinned. Maybe it was just Vector being Vector. Or maybe it was more. Vector lied a lot, but Durbe lied through omission just as often. There was something going on. Something not even Nasch seemed to know about but he was Durbe's best friend. Shouldn't he tell him? Or had Nasch replaced him on that front as well?

"It's very simple," Vector sneered, sitting up and tilting his head. "Not even we can perform a full resurrection. Merag is a manifestation of Don Thousand's power and a physical shackle. As long as she exists, Nasch cannot break Don Thousand's power. He can't resist his will. Can't betray us. Why do you think we keep her safe? As long as she exists, Nasch is _incapable_ of _ever_ having his own mind."

Mizael scowled, glancing at Durbe. "Is that true? She's not even real? She just a creature to keep Nasch under control?"

Durbe sighed and Mizael shook his head. That was just something else. They had done cruel, unjust things. They had led a war and killed countless numbers of people. But Mizael felt guilt still.

He imagined Nasch was lucky like that. Perhaps other people thought Nasch's existence was disgusting, perhaps it was hideous to them to be able to live without feeling a thing. But at least he didn't feel the guilt. At least he didn't feel the people they'd killed and the lives they'd ruined pulling at his soul every second of every day. His lack of emotions made him more ruthless than the others, expect perhaps Vector. Mizael couldn't help wondering what would happen if Nasch ever found his emotions again. If they ever lost Merag and Nasch broke Don Thousand's hold, if he felt all, what would he do?

"Mizael-"

"Don't, Durbe," Mizael said quietly.

He swept out into the halls without another word. What else could he say? Durbe was his oldest, closest friend but creating Merag to keep Nasch under control with something he would take time to come to terms with. He remembered what he had gone through when Don Thousand claimed his soul. And worse was remembering how Durbe looked. How could Durbe put another young boy through this? How could they have created a replica of his sister just to control him?

It was no wonder people noted how Durbe seemed to be pulling all Nasch's strings.

He almost laughed. Durbe had grown cold after that night. He wondered if Nasch was just as in the dark about Durbe's quick mind and complex schemes. Nasch certainly didn't know what Merag was. He doubted he knew how much Don Thousand controlled him. Durbe had never told him in so many words, but Mizael had quickly figured out that the night Durbe read that spell, he had unlocked the two other worlds and reformed their connection with the human world. He wondered if Nasch knew that.

Durbe had unwittingly started this war that night. Mizael had the book in his room, he'd written down the spell and was slowly going over it, trying to find a way to interpret it. It sounded more like a prophecy or prediction than a spell. Like the conditions had been met and all it needed was someone to read the spell and reconnect the world. Durbe had been that link. The Ethereal Sorcerer needed to spark the connection. A light willing to offer himself to darkness, whether he meant to or not. If he could figure out the other clues, maybe there was a way to win this war. Or at least stop it.

* * *

There was something about Nasch that made Yuma weak. A part of him hated it. At the same time, a part of him loved it. Something about Nasch felt right. Even with these damn cuffs holding his wrist behind him, Nasch allowed him to snuggle close as they rested.

He didn't like the strange cuffs. They made his body tingle and his mind spin. They actually made him feel a little unwell but at the same time, there was some comforting energy that moved through them. Like they held something familiar from a distant memory. Not being able to remember Nasch- or Shark, maybe Nasch just reminded him of this Shark person- was driving him insane. He couldn't rest at all. He tried. At least lying in Nasch's arms he could relax, but sleep escaped him.

He was afraid of what would happen to him when they reached Baria. He was afraid of Nasch to an extent. He didn't know how far Nasch would go. He was completely unable to fight Nasch. He had strength but it didn't match that of a Lord. His powers didn't come anywhere close and he wasn't well enough trained. Even without the cuffs, he never could have escaped.

And maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he could reach Nasch somehow by staying with him. Maybe he would at least figure out what he was missing and why Nasch made him feel this way.

"Hey, uh, Nasch?" Yuma whispered.

Nasch didn't even open his eyes. "What?"

"You… saw that Astral guy floating around when you saved me, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok," he murmured, closing his eyes again. "Just checking."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen him since I woke up this morning. I thought maybe I'd imagined him." He frowned and hummed softly. "I wonder where he is then."

"Either back to the Astral world, or the cuffs are suppressing your link to the Astrals enough that you can't see him. One or the other."

Yuma frowned. That was better than having imagined it all, he supposed. He nuzzled into Nasch's shoulder without thinking, rather surprised when Nasch began to pet his hair gently, twisting a few strand around his fingers. It was strangely soothing. His gaze flickered up for a moment and Yuma felt something stir at the soft smile of Nasch's face. Somehow it felt right.

And the need to know what had happened between them grew more intense with every passing moment. Nasch might have felt a disconnect, he might not have felt anything anymore but he knew there was an echo somewhere in there. There was no way Nasch could sit there, playing with his hair, letting Yuma lie against him like this unless he had some sort of echo of emotion. He must have felt right like this too. Yuma had to know.

"Nasch," he said softly. "If I come with you and don't fight, will you tell me what happened between us?"

"No."

"Not even a little?" Yuma insisted. "Please? Just… a little at a time? Like, I dunno, how did we meet?"

Nasch didn't answer and Yuma frowned, watching him curiously. When he was about to give up and accept Nasch wasn't going to answer, Nasch sighed and shook his head, pushing Yuma off and leaning on his knees.

"At school."

"School? We were at school together?"

Nasch nodded. The only time Yuma had been allowed to go to school away from the palace and his private tutors was when he went to the academy to learn about his powers. Two years wasn't a very long time. But that was ok. It was a start. Whatever happened between them it must have been important to make Yuma's heart race like this. He needed to know more. He needed to know more about Nasch. About _them_. No matter what it took he needed all the answers he could get.

"And… you were in my class? Or a different one?"

"The year above."

"But we knew each other?" Nasch nodded. "Because…?"

"Because I picked on you," Nasch muttered. "I didn't like that you or your family; that you lived in such wealth and luxury while orphans like me and my sister had nothing."

"You're an orphan?"

"I have no one but my sister."

"And she's dead…"

"No. She was. But she isn't anymore." Yuma frowned and a small smile graced Nasch's lips. "Don Thousand gave me the power to bring her back."

Yuma's eyes widened and he fell back against the headboard. The more he learnt about the Barians, the more confused he was. That must have been what lured Nasch into the darkness. That must have been how the Barians caught him. Nasch said, when he served the Astrals, he'd been sent out in the middle of the night with no warning and was captured by the Barians. They must have known about his sister and given him a way to get her back in exchange for his loyalty.

"You know, despite everything, I didn't want to become Barian," Nasch murmured. "When I was captured I fought and struggled desperately. I fought until the end. Even as the darkness took me, I fought it. I don't know why. I should have been grateful. I should have accepted the darkness. I had my sister back. I should have been grateful."

"You fought because you knew it was wrong," Yuma said quietly.

"You have no idea what the Barians really are," he snapped. "We're not the monsters you all think we are. We're real people with real problems, we're not the bad guys."

"I've already got that part," he huffed. "You're all as bad as each other. You're all destroying innocent people and none of you care as long as you have your own selfish power!"

"And your family was so much better?" Nasch said. Yuma frowned and shifted, struggling to get his legs up under him. Why did Nasch hate his family so much? Could it really be just because they had money and he had nothing? "Your father never cared about people like us. He never saw us. I'm sure he was a great family man. I'm sure he was great for you. But a King isn't just for his family. A King is father and leader to his entire kingdom. And a man like him who couldn't take responsibility and wandered off like some sort of child could never be a decent King! He could never look after his Kingdom!"

Rage flashed through his eyes and Yuma stared up at him. Something else that got Nasch to show emotion. Yuma made a mental note of this. Things that seemed to get through Don Thousand's power. He could use them one day. Hopefully, he could use them to reach Nasch before he took him to Baria.

_"Will you control yourself, child," _Don Thousand's voice hissed. Nasch groaned and shook his head. _"How many times do I have to tell you to calm yourself? I tire of force you every time. Learn to control your own emotions."_

Nasch sighed and tilted his head, apparently calming and returning to his emotionless state. "You're lucky, Yuma, you won't have that problem. Either the Astrals will capture you once more and you will be sacrificed, or you will come to Baria with me and Don Thousand will make you the greatest King Utopia has ever seen."

Yuma stared up at him and Nasch got up, checking the window before turning back to him. Yuma got the feeling they were about to get going. He had wondered how long it would be before Nasch decided to move on with him. If he aimed to get back to Barian in just a few days they need to get moving.

Nasch caught his arm and tugged him up from the bed, pulling him along towards the door. Yuma was glad for that at least. He couldn't get out of that evil place soon enough. He hurried along at Nasch's side, led by the arm and out into the farm yard. Nasch pulled a dark cloak around Yuma and lifted the hood before pulling one on himself. Not his coloured robes that marked him as a Lord. He was trying to be stealthy then. Perhaps Yuma would do well to cooperate then, at least for now. Perhaps it would help him reach Nasch and break Don Thousand's hold over him.

"Tell me a little more?" Yuma said quietly as they left the farm.

They walked out into the countryside and sparse forest and by now the Astral soldiers looking for them seemed to have moved on. Nasch obviously knew what he was doing. The Astrals would have assumed they'd run for their lives and kept moving. By hiding, they were behind the soldiers and had an all but clear path. No wonder Nasch was the leader of the Barians.

"Just a little more? Like, how come we ended up friends if you picked on me?"

"Who says we did?" Nasch replied.

"The way you play with my hair," Yuma said. "The way my heart races when I'm near you. It just feels right." Nasch frowned and just kept on walking, pulling him along. "Come on, Nasch, _please_. How did we become friends if you picked on me?"

"Fine, but this is the last thing."

Yuma nodded quickly, hurrying to keep up with Nasch as they walked. As they went, Nasch loosened his grip slightly, enough that Yuma could escape if he really wanted, not that he'd get far. But it was least a sign that Nasch was relaxed enough to trust him.

"Your friend Kotori was close to my sister," Nasch said finally.

Kotori? Yuma smiled sadly. He hadn't seen Kotori in a long. He'd met her at school and they'd been in the same class together. He'd adored her. She was one of his closest friends and kept him grounded most the time. But like all his friends, when he left school he'd lost touch with her. Still, he was sure he'd seen her there with the Astral Lords. Was it possible his lovely, sweet school friend had somehow become an Astral Lord?

"After hearing what they had to say about me, you decided I was a good guy really. You insisted. We even got into a fight. And you just kind of wore me down. You insisted we were friends and in the end I just couldn't say no to you any longer."

"So we were friends!"

Nasch rolled his eyes and spend up a step, forcing Yuma to hurry up to keep in step with him. Obviously that was all he was getting. Yuma didn't mind. He got the feeling he had to stay with Nasch and wear him down again. He'd stick with Nasch. Something told him he could reach Nasch. Something told him he needed to be with Nasch, at least for now.

Or perhaps that was just Don Thousand's effect on him. He didn't know. All he did know was that he needed to be with Nasch until he at least got some answers. Like what he happened between them, what was going on with his friends and where his family was.

"Hey, hey, ok, last question," Yuma said. Nasch glared down at him. "It's not about us."

"Fine."

"Where's Akari?"

Nasch shrugged. "As if I know. Why should I know or care where she is?"

"You guys kidnapped her," Yuma said. "Where is she?"

"We didn't kidnap her, we assumed she was hiding and safe," Nasch replied. "We thought your parents sent her away like they did you. And it's only you we were interested it. You're the one Don Thousand wants. We didn't do anything." Yuma stared up at him. "And if we did, I didn't know about it."

Yuma couldn't understand it. Everyone knew the Barians kidnapped Akari. Everyone knew it. That was the trigger that started all-out war. But if Nasch didn't know and assumed it was his family and the Astrals then where was she?

* * *

"Yuma? Please, listen to me. You have to fight him. No good can come out of cooperating with him. Listen to me. Yuma!"

Astral had heard what Nasch said about his cuffs stopping Yuma seeing him and it was frustrating him to no end. He needed Yuma to listen to him. He knew Nasch saw him, he'd caught Nasch glance at him once or twice, but he just marched Yuma on, letting him believe Astral was gone. He reached for Yuma but his hand went through him. Astral cursed his body and hovered beside him, begging him to listen, to hear him, but Yuma just followed Nasch towards whatever fate awaited them.

"There's nothing young can do, young one." He turned, suddenly plunged into darkness red light. A huge, dark shape appeared before him. "The little King is mine. He has been since before he was born."

"Don Thousand."

"The very same. It is an honour to meet you in person, dear boy."

"What do you want from Yuma?" Astral demanded.

"He's mine," Don Thousand replied. "I will have what I'm owed."

"Owed? Yuma's not a possession to be handed over for a debt!"

"Such attachment to a child you barely know." He chuckled and tilted his head. "You will understand, one day. Yuma is mine. He has always been mine. You'll understand soon enough."

* * *

"I've brought you your dinner, my lady."

"I don't want it, Charlie," Akari hissed, glaring at him through the crystal bars. He sighed and opened up the cell, pushing in the plate of food before backing away. "You damn bastard, how can you do this?"

"Haven't you asked me that every day since we moved in together?" Charlie laughed.

Akari growled, sitting on the stone floor and adjusting the shackles so she could eat. She'd lost track of how long she's been here, locked up and in chains. Charlie had been her father's friend, how could he be doing this to her? What did her family think? Yuma needed someone to look after him. He needed her. Her family needed her.

"We haven't moved in together, you're holding me _prisoner_," she snapped.

"Details," Charlie said, waving his hand absently. "Your father told me to do what was best for you, so I am."

"By keeping me prisoner?!"

"Protective custody."

"When I get out of here, Charlie, I'm going to wring your scrawny neck."

"Such unladylike threats, dear princess," Charlie scolded playfully. "You're safe and out of the Barians' grasp. What else matters? I'm doing as I'm told and looking after you."

Akari glared up at him and Charlie smiled back. He was way too happy go lucky. When was he going to grow up? And honestly, it was all very well telling her she was safe and not captured by the Barians but then who was he working for? Who was handing out his orders? If it wasn't the Barians, who else could it be? The Astrals? Her own family? How could either of them do that? It was the Barians who were the bad guys, right? They were brutal and fought constantly. It was them causing trouble. But who else could it be?

"Princess Akari?"

Akari yelped, falling back as mismatched golden and white eyes appeared in front of her. She stared up at the strange, semi-transparent creature. He was rather strange. Apparently naked and blue with a quiff of hair and gems over his face. Charlie was staring at her. Could he see it?

"Ye-yes?"

"Ah, wonderful," the creature said, floating lower and looking her over. "You're Yuma's sister?" She nodded. "I am glad. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to see me."

"See you?" Akari whispered. "What are you?"

"As far as I know my name is Astral," he replied. "Lord Nasch believes I am lying or confused, but this is the only name I know. I am from the Astral world. An Astral being. It seems not everyone can see me. Yuma has lost his ability to see me since being captured by Lord Nasch."

"Nasch?!" she cried. "Nasch has Yuma?"

Charlie sat up a little straighter, scowling as Astral nodded. "We have to find a way to save him. I don't know how to help him yet, but I believe I may know a way."

"Anything."

"I need you to tell me about someone named Ryoga."


	10. Guilty Hearts

Kaito ran through the Astral city blindly, not caring that the bosses wanted to talk to him. He didn't care about anything other than getting to Haruto as soon as possible. He burst into the hospital wing, quickly inputting his access code and hurrying in.

Haruto was resting in bed, looking perfectly peaceful in the evening night. They'd been travelling nearly a day and a half. Heading home always took longer than leaving; people were constantly heading towards Spartan City and the Astral HQ. But they were finally home and he needed to see Haruto before the bosses got involved.

"Haruto," he said softly, kneeling at his bedside. He took his hand gently and Haruto stirred. "Haruto, I'm home."

"Kaito?" Haruto's eyes cracked open and Kaito smiled softly, squeezing his hand. "Kaito? You're back." His fingers squeezed around Kaito's and he glanced around. "Where's Thomas?"

"He-" He frowned and lowered his head. "He left, Haruto, a few days ago."

"Left?" Haruto frowned, sitting up slowly and Kaito quickly adjusted the pillows for him to lean back in. "Why would he leave? He's your partner. You two go everywhere together."

"I know, Haruto, I'm sorry," he said softly. He squeezed Haruto's hand and Haruto squeezed back. "Michael and Takashi have been captured and Thomas has gone after them. I would have gone with him but he went off on his own while I was asleep. He doesn't want me to come with him."

"You're in pain," Haruto whispered.

Kaito nodded and Haruto petted his hair gently as he laid his head on the bed. He was exhausted and hurting. He'd tried thinking it through more rationally. He'd try to understand why Thomas would leave like that but all he could think about was what he'd done to Chris and how he'd manage without Thomas in his life. He told himself over and over again that there was no way Thomas could know but he couldn't stop thinking about it. What if he couldn't help his adoptive brother? What if Thomas' life came to an end out there and Kaito would never know?

"He'll come home, Kaito," Haruto promised. "I know he will. I can feel it."

"Even if he does, we won't be partners anymore," Kaito whispered.

"Absolutely right, Kaito," came their boss' voice over the coms.

Haruto jumped and Kaito lifted his head, gazing over at the intercom, a blue flashing light letting him know it was their boss. He'd never seen the man behind the voice but he assumed he was one of the Lords.

"You failed to keep Thomas in line, Kaito," the voice snapped. Kaito frowned and Haruto squeezed his hand. "Your job was to keep Thomas under control but you failed. You will be transferred to a new partner and we will deal with Thomas. We have already sent out people to track him down at bring him home."

"Don't hurt him," Kaito said, glaring at the light. "It's not his fault. He just wants to save Michael."

"Then let's come to an agreement, Kaito," the voice replied. "Bring the Prince back, make sure he faces his fate. It's in your own interest. With the Prince's power we will defeat the Barians and finish this war. It wouldn't be long before we could cure Haruto and you will be allowed to leave with your family. And in the mean time we will pardon Thomas' insubordination and allow you another chance to tame him. Fail again and we will have to deem him compromised by his Barian infection."

"He's not compromised. He's not infected. He's always been loyal, he just wants to save his brother."

"Then don't fail us again."

The light went out and Kaito's heart sunk. The Barians infection hadn't compromised Thomas, he was loyal to the Astrals, at least as long as he, Haruto and Michael were there. They were family and as long as they were here, Thomas was loyal. He hadn't given into the Barians but he knew what the Astrals would do if they considered Thomas compromised.

Anyone taken by the Barians was put down.

"Kaito?" Haruto whispered.

"Don't worry, Haruto," Kaito replied gently, kissing his forehead. "I won't let our family fall apart again."

"I'm glad," he said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. Just look after Thomas and Michael."

"Haruto-"

"Yuma is the key, Kaito," he said firmly. "I've seen it. It's Yuma who's to save us. Or doom us all."

"I don't understand."

Haruto smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go find him already."

"I'll be back soon."

"And Kaito?" He turned and paused from getting up. "I'm too important to the Astrals to be in any danger. I'll always be here to save. Thomas and Michael might not." Kaito nodded, he understood. "I'll wait as long as it takes, even 'til this war is over, because I know my big brothers will always come back to me. All of them. You'll make sure of that, won't you? You'll always bring them home?"

Kaito smiled sadly. "And Chris-"

"Leave Chris to me. You take care of the little brothers and let me take care of you big brothers. Sometimes you older guys just a need a good talking to. You get so caught up in being the responsible adult, you forget about everything else. So go and sort out Thomas and Michael no matter what and I'll sort out Chris and we'll wait as long as it takes for you to bring them home."

Haruto pushed him away, waving after him as he hurried out, his words ringing in Kaito's ears. He had half an hour before he'd arranged to meet up with Gauche and Droite. Droite was getting briefed by the bosses. Kaito would usually be there with Thomas wandering off, but he'd needed to see Haruto first. And with Haruto's blessing and Thomas' pardon on the line, he was ready to go all out. He threw his clothes into his travel bag, grabbing a gun and holster from one of his draws and putting it with his bag ready to go. If he was going to go after Lord Nasch and force Yuma to disappear as Chris had, he needed to be armed to the teeth, ready for anything.

Thomas had dubbed this gun the Dragunov. The Arclights seemed rather fond of naming weapons. He knew Michael named Takashi's gun the Debugger. He sighed at the thought. It was like a knife in his heart. He might never see Thomas or Michael again. He hoped and prayed he or the forces sent out after Thomas would find him soon. Before any Barians did. He would take Gauche and Droite out after Michael himself once Thomas was safe and hope it was soon enough. He needed Thomas in his life. He couldn't lose Thomas now. He needed him too much.

He sighed, reaching for the pendant Chris hand given him, only to find there was nothing there. He paused and frowned, fumbling with his clothes and pulling off his shirt to find his crescent moon pendant was gone.

"Thomas?" he breathed.

He'd been wearing it when he left. He'd put it on before leaving the holiday home. Thomas had been playing with it the night they'd sat together drinking in the hot springs. Kaito's cheeks warmed slightly. He loved sitting with Thomas like that. But why had Thomas taken his pendant?

He sighed. He'd find answers when he found Thomas. For now he just needed to find Yuma and save Thomas. He could search for answers later. He slipped into the shower for now, letting the warm water calm and relax his wound up nerves. He missed Thomas sitting on the sideboard, chatting away as he showered, waiting for his own turn. Kaito sometimes wondered why Thomas sat with him while he showered and didn't use his own shower but Kaito never complained. On the odd occasion he wondered if Thomas was after an invitation to join him.

Kaito's cheeks warmed once more at the thought. Thomas was handsome and had been his close partner for a long time. They'd known each other for so long. Was it possible Thomas had something of a crush on him? He almost laughed at the thought. Thomas was so handsome he could turn his attention to almost anyone and charm them into his clutches. Why would Thomas ever pick him?

His older brother's ex.

The man responsible for his older brother's disappearance.

The guilt tore at Kaito's heart constantly. Kaito didn't know how to make it better. How could he make it better? How could he ever tell Thomas that he was responsible for Chris' disappearance and had known what he was doing? Assuming Thomas didn't already know and hate him. He reached for his pendant once more, wishing he could hold onto it and remember how he and Chris had once been. It was always a comfort to think about how he and Chris had been. And now how he and Thomas were. The promise he'd made to Chris to protect his brothers in his place. If Chris was going to leave his brothers, Kaito had to promise he would look after them in his place.

And look at him now. Michael had been captured by the Barians and Thomas was who knew where, chasing after him. Chris would probably give him that familiar look of disappointment and disgust as he always did when Kaito had failed at something Chris had told him about over and over. Only this time Kaito would know he deserved it.

"Kaito," Droite called as Kaito was coming out of his bathroom. She was coming in the door as he came out and her eyes widened instantly, her cheeks going red. "Kaito?"

"It's time to go then?" Kaito said softly. Droite was just staring at him. "_Droite_? Are we leaving?"

"Ye-yes," she replied, turning away.

Kaito rolled his eyes. How old was she now? And still blushing like a school girl with a crush on him? It wasn't as if he was indecent. His towel was wrapped around his waist and he was sure Gauche's tight top showed more ridiculous muscles than Kaito even _had_. He pushed away such thoughts and turned to Droite, his dark bangs hanging over his face and making it a little hard to focus. How did Droite manage with her hair in front of her face all the time?

"I'll be out in a few moments."

Droite nodded quickly and hurried out, the door shutting behind her. Kaito dried himself off quickly, fluffing up his hair to get it out of his face and throwing on his clothes. The Dragunov and holster were strapped on his belt and he tied his sword to his belt too. He pulled on his boots on the run, nearly losing his balance several times but there wasn't time to waste. Gauche and Droite were waiting in the car and Kaito threw his bag in the back, slipping into the seats. He pulled on his coat as the car pulled off, out of the Astral city and back on the road.

"They were last seen heading out into the forest," Droite said. "But we're a long way behind. Assuming they were on foot and Nasch didn't use a portal, they could be miles away."

"Assuming Yuma isn't fighting," Gauche put in. "The kid's got spirit."

Kaito nodded. Yuma certainly had a fiery spirit, that was certain. He reminded Kaito of Thomas sometimes. Enthusiastic, powerful and full of fire. At least how Thomas had been before he'd lost Chris and Mamoru. Kaito hated thinking about either.

Thomas' former partner Mamoru was one of the biggest regrets of Thomas' life, Kaito knew that. Sometimes, when they were lying in bed together in the darkness, half asleep and often tipsy- to say the least- Thomas would quietly confess to loving his former partner. Kaito would hold him close and listen to his soft, tearful confessions; how he'd loved him, however childish and immature the love was, and how he regretted taking him along on that mission when he could have done it alone and most of all how he hated himself for remaining loyal to the Astrals and not giving into the Barians.

Those were the nights Kaito held him tightest, murmuring to his adoptive brother that he loved him and would never leave him like that. He would never let Thomas hurt like that. But there was little he could do. On those nights, Thomas was inconsolable. Chris would have known what to do but Kaito was helpless. He just held onto Thomas and tried to reassure him.

Thomas' radiant, fiery spirit had faded and dulled. He was broken and putting on a good smile and Kaito didn't know how to fix him.

"Silver farm," Kaito murmured.

"What?" Droite called.

"Silver farm is near here," he said softly, tracing the line Nasch and Yuma had been seen heading in. "They could have hidden there."

"Why would they?" Gauche grumbled.

"No one would go there," Kaito replied. "And don't you remember the trial? He insisted his name was _Durbe_. What if that Durbe is _Lord_ Durbe? What if they hid there and waited for the Astrals to pass by so they could escape?"

"Do you think they would?"

"Perhaps," Droite said. "Nasch is sly. Perhaps he is smart enough to think like that."

"Let's head out there," Kaito said. "See if there's any sign of movement out there."

Droite nodded and Kaito shifted the map, plotting out the easiest route to Silver farm. The sooner they got rid of Nasch and brought Yuma back, the sooner he could save Thomas. But Silver farm was an evil place. Whatever happened there to turn a supposedly loving child into a cruel murderer must have been evil. But it was worth it to save Thomas. It was all worth it for Thomas and his family.

* * *

Astral followed Yuma and Nasch through the growing darkness. Nasch had taken Yuma to an abandoned house in a village, obviously a Barian outpost. He'd brought out a dark motorcycle and undone one of Yuma's wrists, allowing him to pull on a helmet and hold Nasch's shoulder as they tore down the country roads. The other wrist was still handcuffed, locked to a loop behind him. It looked rather uncomfortable to Astral but Yuma didn't seem bothered.

Apart from leaving to visit Akari to find out about Ryoga, Astral hadn't left Yuma's side. Even if Yuma couldn't see or hear him, he hoped he could protect him somehow. Not that Nasch seemed at all interested in hurting Yuma. In fact, all things considered, he seemed almost affectionate towards him. As affectionate as Nasch could be at least.

Listening to Akari's story, it was obvious to Astral that Lord Nasch and Yuma's childhood sweetheart Ryoga were the same person. It was a strange idea. How could this cold, disconnected Barian Lord being the same soft, sweet young boy Yuma had told his sister about? Something awful must have happened. It sounded like it was something to do with Nasch's sister. Perhaps she was the key to all of this. Perhaps if he could understand what happened to Nasch's sister, they could allow him to feel again and break Don Thousand's curse.

The pair had stopped for the night at the side of the road. Yuma's wrist was still cuffed to the bike as he sat on the ground in a pile of blankets and Nasch was a little way off, checking the area. Astral sat on the bike- as much as he could at least- watching the pair curiously. Something strange was going to happen. There was a strange energy in the air. Something he couldn't quite place.

"Get some sleep," Nasch said. "We should get home tomorrow."

"What's Don Thousand going to do with me?" Yuma said softly.

Nasch shrugged, watching the sky above them. "My first guess would be to infect you with Barian power like he did us, maybe make you a Lord but… that would require us to lose a Lord. There can only be seven."

"So one would have to die," he murmured. Astral frowned as Nasch nodded. "So you _do_ like them? You feel something? For them?"

Astral had come to the same conclusion. Nasch felt attachment. Perhaps even friendship.

"I've found a combination of Lords that works well. Merag and I make up the two halves of Aqua power and I have one of each other type. A perfect balance. Why disrupt that?"

Yuma sighed. "Tell me more about us then? How what about after school?"

"I left school and joined the Royal Guard," Nasch muttered. Yuma frowned and Astral tilted his head. He'd served all the military forces. No wonder he was such a strong leader. "I never saw you again."

"We never…"

Yuma sighed and hung his head. Astral just watched Nasch curiously. He remembered Akari had said Yuma had been madly in love with Ryoga and told her he was going to become a soldier in the Royal Guard. She said Yuma insisted they would be reunited and Ryoga could one day be his personal guard. And there was some sort of derogatory remark about him not being the first royal to bed his personal guard. Astral wouldn't sure what that meant but he didn't dwell on that. The point was that Ryoga and Yuma had a deep, emotional, lasting connection and Yuma had to get through to Nasch somehow.

It wasn't long though before Yuma began to drift off and Nasch sat a little way off, sitting on the side of the road, watching the stars.

"Yuma," Astral said softly. "Yuma, can you hear me? Perhaps sleeping like this you're more open to my voice?"

Yuma didn't stir and Astral sighed. Yuma really had lost his ability to see and hear him. Soon it seemed Nasch began to drift off to sleep as well and Astral floated over, watching him curiously. He looked almost peaceful.

He didn't know how long it was before there was movement. Nasch didn't seem to notice, neither did Yuma but Astral felt it. A presence coming closer. It felt Barian so why would Nasch notice? He was probably used to it. Probably reinforcements. They were close to Baria and Heartland City after all.

Astral watched curiously as a figure emerged in the darkness. His dark clothes worked beautiful to in the darkness and he hurried over to the bike. Neither Nasch nor Yuma stirred as the young man slid around the bike, wild hair spilling over his face. Astral caught sight of a blue eye under his hair and frowned. Why was a Barian sneaking around his own Lord?

The Barian crouched next to Yuma, hand resting on the hilt of the sword resting against the back of his thighs. Astral wished he could warn Yuma but he couldn't do a thing.

Yuma's eyes snapped open the moment the Barian put his hand firmly over his mouth. He tried to push the stranger off but his hand was caught and the Barian hissed at him to calm down and shut up.

And Yuma did.

The Barian pulled his hand away, fingers brushing Yuma's cheeks gently. "Hang on, I'll get you out of this."

Yuma nodded and Astral tilted his head. He must have trusted the Barian but why? The Barian reached over, a dark purple fire lighting in his hand and warming the handcuffs. Yuma hissed and closed his eyes but after a few moments, the metal glowed and he broke the cuff. There was only a moment of silence and Yuma rubbed his wrist absently before the Barian caught Yuma's hand. They got up from the ground, the stranger pulling him up and hurrying away towards the bank down away from the road.

"Where are you taking my prisoner, you two?" Nasch called lazily.

The stranger hissed and spun on his heel, pulling out his sword and keeping Yuma behind him. Nasch stood and turned, watching them through the darkness. Astral lowered himself, hovering at Yuma's side and Yuma glanced over.

"Astral?"

"Yuma, I'm glad it really was just the cuffs stopping us communicating," Astral said with a smile. "I've found out a lot that you need to know."

"I-"

"My mistake," Nasch said. "Just one of you. Where's your partner, Thomas?"

Thomas growled and Yuma grasped his arm, watching Nasch carefully. "None of your business, _Ryoga_."

Nasch threw out his hands and Thomas swung his sword, flames tearing forward to meet Nasch's water in an explosion of steam. Astral could only stare. No wonder Yuma trusted this Barian. He was strong enough to match Nasch's power and apparently didn't like him. He would have to ask Yuma about him when they reached safety.

"I have Michael," Nasch hissed. "You want to see him again, you give back the Prince."

"Don't be like that, Ryoga, I thought we were friends," Thomas laughed. He caught Yuma's arm and Yuma stumbled forward, going pale as Thomas pressed his sword to his neck. Nasch growled. "You hurt my brother and I will kill the little brat. You guys want him alive, right? Or you wouldn't bother cuffing him and dragging him back."

"Thomas-"

"Shut up, Yuma," both Barians snapped.

"Let's make a deal," Thomas said. "I'll be at my father's house. Bring Michael and Takashi and I'll hand over Yuma. Two days. You have two days. I kill Yuma at midnight."

Nasch smiled coldly. "Sounds reasonable. And how do I know you'll keep your word when you have Michael back?"

"How do I know you'll keep yours when you have Yuma?"

"Very well. But let me make this perfectly clear, Thomas," Nasch said. "I will to take everything from you. I will watch you suffer as you made me suffer." Thomas laughed and pressed his blade Yuma's neck enough to draw blood. "You think I care about _him_?"

"I know you did once."

"Nasch?" Yuma whispered.

"I'll see you soon, Thomas," Nasch said, turning away. And then he paused. "Where _is_ Kaito? Don't tell me you two have split up? Did he finally tell you the truth?"

Thomas frowned and Nasch gave a cold, humourless grin. Whatever was going on, Thomas didn't know. Yuma grabbed Thomas' arm and Astral glanced between them. What did Nasch know about Thomas and this Kaito person? Why did it seem to matter?

"You don't know?" Nasch said, approaching slowly. Thomas pressed his sword closer against Yuma's neck and Yuma whimpered. Astral desperately wished he had a physical form and could help but he was useless in thie situation. Nasch sneered. "Go on, kill him, he's a small price to pay to be the one who breaks this to you."

Thomas backed up a step and Yuma went with him. "Get out of here, Ryoga, before your god decides your trying to get his prize killed."

"Don't you want to know the big secret your dear partner's been hiding from you?"

"Stop it, Nasch!" Yuma cried. "Stop!"

"Kaito is the one who convinced Chris to become a Lord." Thomas' breath caught and his sword lowered slightly. "Chris was afraid to leave you and Michael but Kaito insisted it was the right thing to do. What did he care if you lost your brother? As long as he was one step closer to having his brother cured. That's all he cares about and you know it really, don't you? Kaito cares nothing for you while you love him _so_ much. It's pitiful."

Thomas pulled away, tugging Yuma down the bank. "Two days, Nasch!"

Yuma hurried after him and Astral followed. He didn't understand why Yuma ran after him with such blind trust but if Yuma trusted him Astral decided to do the same, at least for now. Thomas pulled Yuma down onto a mud track and to narrow country road, walled with old stone walls either side. Both Thomas and Yuma vaulted the wall with ease and kept running to an old shelter. Inside the old shelter was a slightly dirtied white bike, of a similar single wheeled design to Nasch's.

"Thomas?" Yuma said quietly. Thomas turned slightly. "What's wrong? Where _is_ Kaito?"

Thomas let out a shuddering breath, leaning back against the shelter wall, his head buried in his hands, shoulders shaking. Yuma's eyes widened and he hurried over, wrapping Thomas in his arms and holding him close. Astral frowned and sat on the bike, watching curiously as Yuma rubbed Thomas' back. Thomas seemed to be laughing though.

"I'm sorry, Thomas," Yuma said softly, holding him close. "I'm sorry. Whatever's happened, I'm sorry."

"Yuma, he intends to give you back to Nasch," Astral warned. "Why are you so kind to him?"

"I left him," Thomas whispered, pulling back. His rubbed his eyes and laughed, shaking his head. "He and Droite and Gauche were so willing to come with me and save Michael, but I knew the Astrals would call us back any second. If Kaito disobeys, they stop him seeing his little brother Haruto. I wasn't going to ask him to choose between following me and seeing Haruto. All that pain thinking it over for an answer we both already know? I couldn't do it. So I left him behind. I didn't give him a choice. I just left."

"You… you left him to save him that pain?" Yuma whispered. Thomas nodded and Yuma glanced down at his hands. "You can't believe, Nasch, you know? I think Kaito really cares about you! And- and there's no way Nasch could have actually known that stuff, right? He wasn't there."

Thomas nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. Astral could only watch curiously. Human interaction was rather fascinating. He'd never had the pleasure of true interaction. In the Astral world, all minds and souls were one. There was no argument, or even discussion. They were a collective hive mind, drawing on all their knowledge to make a rational, logical decision.

Here in the human world, he had his own mind and it was fascinating to be separate from that collective, to see the way humans were supposed to interact and live. Their world seems almost hollow in comparison.

And somehow the pain that both Thomas and Yuma suffered was fascinating. Nasch's heartless, cold analytical mind was more familiar to Astral, it reminded him of home, but didn't seem right for a Barian. Barians were their opposites. They were chaos and darkness. Emotional and irrational. But watching Thomas and Yuma struggling with their feelings for others was incredible. Humans knew that opening themselves up and letting others get close could hurt them and yet they did it anyway. Why would you open yourself up to the possibility of pain?

It was obvious Yuma and Nasch meant a lot to each other before they lost touch. Whatever actually happened hurt Nasch so much he was convinced he meant nothing to Yuma. And Yuma was obviously hurt by not remembering. It seemed Thomas and this Kaito person were close- partners Nasch had said- and knowledge that Kaito had done something to Thomas' brother obviously hurt him too.

"Yuma," Astral said softly. "I need to tell you about you and Nasch."

"Later, Astral," Yuma said gently, rubbing Thomas' arms. "In the morning."

"He's going to hand you over to Nasch in return for his brother, Yuma," he argued. "How can you be so kind?"

"Because Michael's his brother!" he cried, shaking his head. "Family is important, Astral!"

"Who's Astral?" Thomas murmured.

Yuma waved his hand. "An Astral being. Apparently this pendant lets me see him."

"It's more than that, Yuma. Will you listen-"

"In the morning, Astral, _please_," Yuma insisted.

Astral sighed and turned way. Yuma was busy tended to Thomas, who seemed to be perking up and getting himself together again. Yuma needed to listen. If he knew more about him and Nasch and what the bond between them was, he might be able to find answers. And Nasch and Thomas seemed to know each other, perhaps Thomas had answers for him too.

Finally, Thomas stood, pulling a blanket from one of the saddlebags. He sparked up the pile of sticks and twigs Yuma smiled at the new warmth that even Astral felt. Thomas handed him the blanket. Yuma reached over, his hands hovering over the fire and the dark purple flames turned a warm golden yellow and orange. Much more homely. Thomas laughed softly and Yuma beamed.

"Wanna eat, kid?" Thomas said softly.

"Mmm." Yuma nodded eagerly and Thomas tossed him a bag and drink. Yuma grinned, catching both and waiting for Thomas to join him, wrapping the blankets around them. Astral smiled absently and Yuma nuzzled into Thomas' shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just kind of shocked."

"It's alright," he muttered, cracking open a can. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." He sighed and Astral smiled, watching Yuma cuddle close to Thomas as the older man tended to his neck. Yuma was so trusting of this Barian. Even after he injured him and intended to hand him over to Nasch. "What happened between you and Nasch? Why do you hate each other?"

"I killed his sister."

Yuma's eyes widened and Astral tilted his head. Why would a Barian killed their leader's sister? Unless that was before Nasch became their leader. When he was still Ryoga. It must have been. Yes, it must have been. They said it was partly his sister's death that sent Nasch into the Barian's clutches. It was Thomas' fault Ryoga became Nasch?

"Why?" Yuma whispered.

"She was infected by Barians," Thomas replied. "Anyone infected is to be put down. Even Ryoga struggling to defend her didn't work. Mamoru and I… we killed her. We had to."

"But he's Barian," Astral said. "Yuma, I don't understand. Why is a Barian killing those infected by his side?"

Yuma turned. "I thought so too, but he's not Barian, Astral. He's on the Astrals' side. He's one of the good guys.."

"The Astrals?" he murmured. "But he gives off Barian energy."

Thomas sighed, grasping a pendant around his neck. Yuma frowned as if only just noticing it. It was a silver crescent moon. He smiled absently, tired and bitter but Yuma squeezed his arms gently. Obviously Yuma trusted him but Astral knew there was more to this story than either he or Yuma knew.

Suddenly the bike beeped and Thomas and Yuma jumped. Thomas scowled. "Orbital?"

"Master Thomas!" came a strange voice. Astral leant over, investigating the voice. It seemed to come from the bike itself. "Master Kaito has left a message for you."

"Fine."

"Thomas, I don't know why you've ordered Orbital not to let me through to talk to you, but this is important." It was a slightly strained voice. Obviously someone in pain and trying not to show it. "Thomas, listen to me, Nasch has Yuma. The bosses are furious. Gauche, Droite and I have been sent out after him. They're pissed that you've gone off on your own. I liked Yuma, Thomas, but I will go after him and I will force him to face whatever they plan for him because I need you." Thomas scowled and Yuma gripped his arm. "They've sent people after you, Thomas. Please, don't fight them. Just let them bring you in or they'll put you down. They're trying already. They want evidence to declare you corrupted by the Barian energy inside you. If you fight they'll kill you. I need you home. I'm sorry for whatever happened to make you leave like that. I thought we were going to do this together but whatever happened you're my partner and I won't give you up without a fight. I'll find you soon, Thomas. Just stay safe."

Thomas turned away and Yuma stared at the fire. Astral supposed it made sense. Yuma had found out this Kaito person was coming after him and wished to sacrifice him to save Thomas. Thomas wished to give him to the Barians to save his brother. And Thomas would be put to death if he resisted the Astrals orders in anyway. Astral began to wonder why people fought for them if they were so cruel. He'd never realised it was cruelty in the Astral world. He didn't understand. It was just logical and for the best. But now he saw the consequences it was very different.

"He really is a Barian, Yuma," Astral said quietly. "This Kaito person just said it himself."

"You really are Barian," Yuma whispered. Thomas nodded. "But everything Kaito said- you saved me from them, twice now! How can you be a Barian?! Thomas?! I thought you were serving the Astrals!"

"I am!" Thomas snapped. "I'd never betray my family! Kaito and Michael and Haruto are all I have! The Astrals have Haruto, they have a cure for him if we win this war, that's all that matters!"

"Which side are you going to hand me over to then?" he murmured. "Give me to the Astrals and cure Haruto? Or give me to Nasch and get Michael back?"

"I don't know yet," he whispered. "I'm afraid I really don't know. I wasn't going to hand you over to Nasch, not really, but now, knowing what's coming…"

"They want to sacrifice me, Thomas," Yuma pleaded. "The Astrals want me to die! Please, Thomas-"

"We'll talk in the morning. There's not point getting worked up about it tonight."

Yuma nodded, apparently satisfied with that. Yuma was a strange little creature. He switched the conversation to more casual chatter and Thomas seemed content with the situation. But Yuma knew he was Barian now. He knew he had Barian in him. His blue eye was Barian, why did he trust him so readily? Why were the Astrals after him? There were still so many questions about Thomas and Nasch and the situation. Yet Yuma didn't want to ask any of them and Astral couldn't voice them.

The human world was very frustrating.

* * *

_"Rio," Ryoga laughed, chasing over her. "Rio."_

_"Keep up Ryoga," Rio called back._

_Ryoga laughed, chasing after Rio through the field of flowers. Beautiful purple flowers, swaying in the breeze, petals dancing as the pair ran through the sun drenched field. Just ahead of him, Rio laughed and spun, her hair in pigtails bouncing as she spun in the light. Her huge floppy sunhat ruffled in the wind and her light white sundress billowed around her. Just like when they were children. They ran down to the stream, butterflies flying around them. Ryoga laughed, splashing in the water as Rio lingered on the bank, dipping her feet in the crystal clear, sparkling water._

_"What's wrong, Ryoga?" she whispered._

_"Nothing," Ryoga laughed, sitting next to her. "Nothing at all. Everything's great."_

_"I'm glad," Rio giggled, holding his hands. "Ryoga, I'm glad you did all his for me." Ryoga blinked and Rio beamed. "You gave up your soul to get me back. You gave up everything for me." She smiled and cupped his cheeks, stroking gently and leaning in, her lips brushing his forehead. "My silly, loveable Ryoga." _

_"Rio…"_

_"Aren't you happy here? With me?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Good," she purred. "Then keep me alive. Let me use Yuma."_

_"You're going to use Yuma?" _

_"I'm the mystic priestess," she giggled. Her eyes flashed with something darker than normal and Ryoga jerked back. "Don't be afraid, Nasch, it's me. It's your sister. Merag."_

_"Merag is not my sister," he snapped. "And- and I'm not Nasch. I'm Ryoga." He shook his head desperately, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Please, I'm Ryoga. I'm Ryoga! Let me feel again!" _

_"No, silly," Merag said, shaking her head. She smiled and ran her hands over his cheeks. "I love you. I'd never hurt you. It's for the best. Imagine all the guilt you'd feel in the real world? Imagine if you weren't dreaming. You'd feel all the crushing guilt of the souls you'd destroyed. Every last one of them. You'd feel the pain of betraying Yuma. _Everything_. You'd feel it all. I'm just protecting you. Like I've always protected you. My dear brother. You will never feel again."_

Nasch screamed, drawing his knees to his chest, sobbing into the grassy bank at the side of the road. Merag sighed, stroking his hair gently. Don Thousand laughed inside his head as Nasch writhed in agony. He couldn't feel emotional pain but he felt physical pain as well as anyone.

Finally the pain faded and Nasch managed to catch his breath, released for Don Thousand's hold. He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes tightly. He knew what was going on. He was being punished for letting Yuma escape. There was nothing he could have done. They wanted Yuma alive and Thomas really would have killed him. He knew Thomas wasn't bluffing. That bastard would take everything from him if he could. And Nasch would pay him back one day. He would see Thomas' family torn apart just as his family had been. He would take everything that was precious to Thomas and no one would stop him.

Don Thousand sent another bolt of agony through his body and another scream tore from his throat. Merag sighed, petting his hair gently.

_"Control your temper, Nasch,"_ Don Thousand hissed. _"I leave you with these few emotions because they help you. They make you driven and dangerous but if they continue to hinder you like this I will have no choice but to remove them entirely. You let my prize escape!"_

"I have a way to sort it!" he cried.

"You'd better do, dear brother," Merag murmured. She helped him up and wrapped him gently in her arms, stroking his hair as he struggled to stop his body trembling. "Or you and I will both be in trouble. You'd never betray me, would you?"

"No," Nasch whispered, burying his head in her shoulder. "No, I could never leave you. You're the most important thing."

"I know," she whispered. "I know. So, how are you going to stop Thomas? How are we going to get the Prince and gain the Arclight and Tenjo powers?"

Nasch closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. "We're going to hit them right where it hurts. Their guilty hearts."


	11. Promises

Astral was back in the Astral world. At least that was what it felt like. It _certainly_ felt like the Astral world, flooded with a familiar energy. But it was nothing like he'd ever seen before. He was hovering in a large audience hall, in the centre of a horseshoe shaped table with seven thrones around him.

"Hello?" he said softly.

The man in front of him smiled softly. "Hello."

"What's going on?" Astral said, tilting his head. "This feels like the Astral world, but there is nothing this physical there. And you have forms."

"You don't recognise us," the man said. "I'm not surprised. My name is Christopher. I'm the leader of the Astral Lords. This is a realm between the human and Astral worlds. You see, the seven of us aren't ascended yet. We're still human but our consciousness is linked to the Astral world. This is our world."

"Christopher? You're Thomas' brother?"

Christopher nodded, mismatched eyes softening slightly. Astral frowned. One eye was a deep, clear blue; the other a strange, golden hazel. Thomas' brother. Now he looked at him, they had the same eyes and their faces were a similar shape.

"Your brother is a Barian." Chris clenched his jaw. "Yet he seems too serve our people."

"Thomas was infected by the Barians a few years ago," said a brunette with golden eyes next to Christopher. "He and his former partner were ambushed by a group of Barians led by Thomas' father."

Astral frowned and glanced around as the man on the other side with long silver-grey hair spoke up. "Both were infected. Thomas is the first person in living memory to resist the Barian infection. His eye changed but he resisted. Despite everything he carried on with his orders. He followed his orders and protocol and killed his partner, carrying on with his mission and then throwing himself upon the mercy of his masters."

"He was forgiven," Christopher said. "He is one of the best soldiers we have-"

"And your brother," Astral said.

"I wasn't allowed to consider that," he said, folding his hands on the table. "It has to be logical. Thomas is an incredible soldier, he has incredible powers and being strong enough to resist the Barians is a rare thing. He is valuable to us. He was given to Kaito in an attempt to rein him in, keep him in line and stop the Barian infection taking hold. He is brash and doesn't think through the consequences of his actions and tends to need someone to keep him calm. Kaito was supposed to keep him relaxed. Kaito has done an amazing job with him up until now but with Michael in danger, Thomas can't be controlled."

"Then he really will kill Yuma? Or hand him over to the Barians?"

"He'd better not," snapped a younger woman with green hair. "Kaito and some of our best soldiers have been sent out to bring Thomas and Yuma home. Thomas' life depends on him proving he can follow orders and Kaito proving he's not corrupted. If we find out he purposefully ruined our plans, he will be put down and Kaito won't be able to save him this time."

Astral frowned. How strange that this coldness was making him feel bad. He knew this logical, cold sense was his home and having seen the consequences in Yuma and more recently Thomas, he felt something wrong about it. How could Christopher act like this towards his own little brother? Yuma and Thomas were living creatures, they were in pain and struggling and fighting for their lives. And even Thomas' own older brother was willing ti sign his death warrant. But if Thomas truly thought his younger brother's life was in danger, he would kill Yuma. Or hand him over to the Astrals or worse.

If this Kaito person could help control Thomas and talk sense into him, perhaps that was where Astral needed to go for answers. He was hunting Yuma and Thomas after all.

"You can't escape fate, Astral," Christopher warned. "Many have tried. We all end up in the place we belong in the end. No matter how much we fight. One day, we all end up where we belong. You'll see. Yuma will be sacrificed and Kaito will find his place as a Lord. One day the infection will overwhelm Thomas and it will be down to Kaito to take his life."

"How can you be so cold? He's your brother. Your friend."

"And this is their fate. I wish could help him escape this, but there is nothing to do be done. It's for the good of everyone in the kingdom."

Astral scowled and the green haired woman spoke up once more. "We remember who we once were, we have had friends and family and now we're trapped like this. But this is fate, Astral. We are powerless. All we can do is play are part and wait for freedom from this eternal sleep."

Astral shook his head. This was unbelievable. These were the mighty Astral Lords; frozen and sleeping, in a semi reality, unable to think of anything but logic and sense, ignoring the plight of their people and their loyalties to their friends and families. They would follow this plan blindly and assume that they would one day they would be freed from this living death.

"Do you really believe you can go against the will of the Astral world?" the brunette man said. "A world that you are a sentient part of? Do you really believe you can go against you people?"

"I know I will fight with Yuma," Astral declared. "He is my friend and I will fight to protect him as best I can."

"Then you will fail," Christopher said, shaking his head.

"Perhaps, but in the short time I have known Yuma I have learnt that he is my friend and I will do my best to protect him no matter what. And I know that I would rather fail than not try at all. I know that I would rather fight until the very end and hang onto hope of a better ending then give into an unacceptable fate! Yuma and I will carve our fate destinies with our own hands!"

Christopher smiled bitterly and shook his head as the world went white.

When Astrals' vision cleared he was in a familiar room. He'd never been here before but the blue walls and lights made it clear it was the Astral HQ. A young boy was tucked up in bed, tossing and turning under the downy white sheets. Why had he been sent here? The young boy stirred, tired golden eyes cracking open and fixing on him.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Hello," Astral replied. "You can see me?"

The boy nodded. "Aren't you cold?"

"Cold?"

"You're not wearing any clothes."

"Oh. No. No, I am not cold. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I'm not sure I register temperature. I'm Astral."

"Haruto," the boy said, smiling tiredly and stifling a yawn. Haruto? Didn't Thomas say Kaito's little brother was called Haruto? "Why are you here, Astral? Ena comes to see me because I'm sick and the Astrals need me alive to keep Kaito happy. But I'm important to the Astrals. I see things."

Astral nodded, hovering lower. A Seer? How rare. That would explain boy could see him when others couldn't. So far it was only Yuma's family and Nasch. This boy must have been very special, especially for the Astrals to insist he was kept alive.

Haruto watched him curiously, reaching out a hand and brushing his cheek. "You're the one I dream about with Yuma."

"With Yuma?"

"I dream," he whispered. "Yuma stands above the ruins of a city in darkness. You on one side and a Barian on the other. And a lion and a dragon bathed in blood in the city below, following him to their deaths."

Astral frowned. "A dragon and a lion?"

"The dragon with a core of pure light, intense and burning, shrouded in darkness," Haruto said, closing his eyes. "But stars shine brightest in the cold, dead night. It hoards its treasure and guards it with its life. And a lion, protecting its pride and stalking the plains, face bloodied and teeth bared, tearing into its prey until there's nothing left. And at the same time, little more than a pussy can for its master. The instruments of Yuma's victory."

"Victory?"

"Reclaiming his kingdom. To save everyone, to survive, Yuma will have to mourn. We all will. The Astrals' holy dragon and the Barians' demon lion, fighting for the Prince and saving us all. And never to be seen again. They will give up everything for their kingdom…"

Astral frowned, watching as Haruto drifted off to sleep once more. A holy dragon and demon lion, giving up everything and dying under Yuma's command. What a strange idea. And yet, if young Haruto really was a true Seer and his visions were correct it must have meant something. A lion and a dragon? Where were they supposed to find them? How could they tame a dragon and a lion into fighting for them?

Not that it mattered. For now he needed to find this Kaito person and see what he could do to help them escape this so called closed his eyes, trying to focus on Kaito somehow.

When he opened his eyes again, Astral was on a forest road. There was a black car on the side of the road and a young blonde in dark clothes sitting on the roof, watching the sun rise. Astral hovered over and the blonde glanced over.

"You can see me?" Astral said quietly. The man nodded. "Are you Kaito?" Another slight nod. "Then you can help me."

"How can I help you?" Kaito murmured.

"You can save Thomas and Yuma." Kaito's head snapped up at Astral smiled. "You want to save him, don't you? Thomas? You want to protect him."

"Of course, he's my partner," he snapped. "But he left. He doesn't want my help."

"You really believe that?" Astral said softly. Kaito frowned. "He was explaining it to Yuma-"

"He's with Yuma?"

"You should listen to me before you jump to conclusions." Kaito scowled and folded his arms but nodded. "He told Yuma he left you because he didn't want to see the pain you would go through choosing between him and your brother."

Kaito's eyes widened slightly few a moment before he sighed and lowered his head. "Even after everything, he's still thinking about me and Haruto before himself. He shouldn't…"

"Because of what you did to his brother?" Astral said quietly.

Kaito clenched his fists against his arms, glaring at the sunrise. Astral watched in silence as Kaito's hands trembled. This was the man everyone worried about? Thomas was so concerned about Kaito he'd walked away to save him pain. Yuma worried hearing he was hunting them. And he could see Astral. How was this man, trembling and lowering his head shamefully, so powerful?

"He knows then."

"Yes, Thomas knows," Astral said. Kaito nodded slightly. "He's in a lot of pain because of it."

"I never meant to hurt him," Kaito said softly. "I knew I'd have to tell him one day. I didn't think about it. I didn't think what about happen. I was just so afraid to lose Haruto, to leave him. I couldn't face the idea of leaving him under someone else's care."

Astral frowned, hovering closer. This wasn't the man Nasch had described. A man who didn't care about anyone but Haruto, cold and ruthless, and instead Astral was faced was a man who appeared scared and alone. Nasch had said he'd talked Christopher into become a Lord to save his brother and cared about nothing else. But he seemed genuinely concerned about Thomas' opinion of him. He was afraid, not just of Thomas' reaction but of leaving Haruto? Why was that? He didn't trust Nasch's word, but it seemed to be true so far, if a little twisted for Nasch's purposes.

"So I talked Chris into taking my place."

"You place?" Astral said. Kaito lifted his head. "He didn't tell us you were the one destined to be Lord."

"Then- then Thomas doesn't know-"

"Nasch told him you convinced Christopher to accept his fate. He said you didn't care about Thomas and Michael losing their older brother if you could be one step closer to saving Haruto."

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head. "No. I was just afraid to leave him. I… I was afraid…"

"Afraid?"

Astral sat back and nodded. Afraid. He was afraid to leaving the people he loved. Having seen humans, perhaps Astral understood that fear. The idea of the Astral Lords' fate wasn't exactly appealing either. Perhaps he wasn't surprised that Kaito had been afraid.

Kaito closed his eyes and Astral sighed, sitting on the roof next to him. "I never meant to hurt him. I didn't think that it would happen this way. I never thought it would go this far. I never thought the war would last thing long. Or that I…"

"Or that you would what, Kaito?"

"Nothing," Kaito muttered. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

There was silence and Astral tilted his head. There was something Kaito was holding back, obviously something else had happened that affected the situation. There was more between him and Thomas. Something deeper.

"You said Yuma was with Thomas?" Kaito said.

"Yes. Thomas save him from Nasch last night," Astral replied. "He threatened to kill Yuma and Nasch let him go." Kaito nodded slightly. "He says if Nasch doesn't bring Michael and his partner to him within the next two days, he'll kill Yuma. He says he's willing to hand Yuma over to Nasch in return for his brother."

"He won't," he said, shaking his head. Astral frown and Kaito's eyes cracked open. "I know him. He's a hothead and he can be brutal, but he's a good guy. He won't kill him and he would never give him to Nasch."

"The Astrals intend to sacrifice him," he said. "Will Thomas allow that? Or you, for that matter?"

"I'm sorry but my loyalties are to my family. I will keep Thomas safe no matter what, even if it means sacrificing Yuma to the Astrals. I promised Chris I'd keep them safe."

"And yet you are hunting Thomas?"

"You think I want to be? If Thomas resists, they'll kill him. I need to find him before they do and make sure he comes along quietly."

Astral scowled. "You are certain Thomas won't hurt Yuma?"

"Of course he won't," Kaito snapped. "Thomas is too soft to hurt him unless he has no other option to save Michael."

"Then I will tell you that Thomas said he would be waiting at his father's house. I assume you will understand that. I hope you're right and Thomas won't hurt Yuma."

Kaito nodded and Astral floated away to head back to Yuma. For all Thomas had down for them, he didn't deserve to be killed for protecting Yuma. If Kaito could protect Thomas and bring him home peacefully without being hurt, it was a good thing. Especially if he and Yuma could get away first.

When he returned to Yuma, he and Thomas were still sleeping in the old shelter. Yuma was slumped against Thomas' side, snuggled in the blankets, still warmed by the fire. Astral smiled absently. Thomas didn't seem to mind Yuma's presence. The pair of them seemed perfectly content to cuddle up together in the heat of the fire and early morning light. Yuma was playing absently with Thomas' crescent moon pendant in his sleep. It was a rather cute little thing if nothing else. Whatever Thomas was going to do with Yuma, he seemed to care about him enough to be trusted. And resisting the Barians infection was impressive. Perhaps he was worth trusting.

Astral didn't know how long it was before Thomas stirred and pushed Yuma off of him. Yuma whined and clung to him but Thomas insisted and soon they were getting ready to move on. Thomas smiled and Yuma climbed onto the white bike behind him, clinging to him tightly as the engine came on with a defending roar.

Soon the pair were tearing down the country road, Yuma looking around as they went. Astral flew along at their side, curious about the land that Yuma ruled over.

"Yuma," he called after a while. Yuma glanced over. "About you and Nasch?"

"Mmm, sure," Yuma said, nodding slightly. "You can tell me now."

Astral nodded, relaying everything Akari had told him about the pair. How Nasch was Yuma's childhood sweetheart Ryoga. How he and Ryoga had been inseparable and madly in love. How Yuma had at times insisted Ryoga stay with him at the palace and how out of place Ryoga had seemed. She'd told him how worried his parents had been that he was getting involved with such a delinquent. And how despondent Yuma had been when Ryoga graduated from school and the pair never saw each other again.

"Yuma there's something else you should know," Astral said. "About your family and me."

"Ok?"

"Yuma, your father made a deal with the Astrals a long time ago to bind the two of us together."

"Why would my father do that?" Suddenly Yuma frowned and turned his attention back to Thomas. "What's up?" Astral frowned, realising Thomas must be talking to him over an intercom system in the helmets. "What about my family?"

There was silence for a moment and Thomas stopped the bike, pulling off his helmet and turning to him. Yuma frowned, pulling off his own helmet. "Yuma, you're parents… they're gone."

"Gone?" Yuma whispered.

"Dead."

"Dead?!"

"I'm so sorry, we thought you knew," Thomas said softly, lowering his head. "We assumed they'd told you, it was so long ago. We just thought you were taking it well."

"They- they're- but I-"

Yuma swayed slightly and Thomas caught him, pulling him closer to lean against him. Yuma's trembling hands clenched against Thomas' arms, gripping the sleeves tightly. Thomas kissed the top of his head, murmuring soft apologies. Yuma hadn't known his parents were dead. No wonder he reacted so strangely to anyone implying he could be King.

"I'm sorry, Yuma," Thomas said again. "But we need to keep moving."

He turned back on the bike, pulling on his helmet as Yuma did the same. He clung onto Thomas tighter as they rode and Thomas patted his arm gently. Hopefully things would turn out alright soon. Yuma had fallen into silence, resting his head on Thomas' back and hanging onto him. Whatever they'd got themselves involved in, they needed to stay with Thomas and hope Kaito was right and Thomas would do the right thing in the end.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Alit whined, following behind Mizael. "And why can't we just use a portal? And does Durbe know we're doing this?"

"Why would you bring Durbe into this?" Mizael snapped.

Gilag rolled his eyes and folded his arms. They were out in the middle of Sargasso, following Mizael as he flicked through an old leather journal. Nasch was out dealing with Yuma, Vector and Merag had wandered off and Durbe was running the military operations. Alit would have preferred to be with Durbe, they all knew that, but Mizael had requested their presence on a mission of upmost importance and they'd stupidly agreed.

Sargasso was wrong.

Everyone knew Sargasso was wrong and evil. Even for Barians. The huge wasteland was only a little way from the outskirts of Baria. A road ran between them that was generally unused. The royal family had tried to put roads and rails through Sargasso but it refused to be civilised. In the end they'd had to build around Sargasso to reach the northern towns.

"Well does he though?" Alit said. Mizael scowled back at him. "He's going to kill us. If Nasch doesn't first."

"I know what I'm doing," Mizael snapped.

"Well then why are we out here?" Gilag rumbled.

"We're looking for a temple."

"A temple?!" Alit cried. "There's nothing but sand out here, Mizael. Sand and dust and rock. Nothing that comes above knee high. Where are we going to find a temple?!"

Mizael glared back at him. "There is more in this world than what your eyes can see, Alit."

There was silence and Gilag glanced down at Alit, who was glaring openly at Mizael's back. For the blonde Lord to be plot behind Durbe's back was unusual. They were close friends, they had been together since they were children. Since Durbe was accused of murder and even before. Mizael was Durbe's oldest, dearest friend. So why were they sneaking around behind his back?

Suddenly Mizael stopped and Alit nearly smacked into his back. He glanced down at the journal, then up at the sky and around at the shadows. Gilag frowned and Mizael flicked through the book before pulling out a shard of glass. They were treasure hunting? This really did feel like one of those adventure novels or films where a temple would rise from the sands. He held up the glass to the rising sun, forcing Alit to shield his eyes as the light shone through.

"Move, Alit," Mizael said tonelessly.

Alit stumbled aside and the light fell onto a slab of rock behind them. Mizael smiled and Gilag tilted his head. It was a map. Or at least a shard of a map. So they really were treasure hunting. Mizael tossed Alit a pen and Alit got the message quickly, tracing the map onto the rock so Mizael could move the shard.

"So… you gonna fill us in?" Alit said, kneeling with Mizael as he pulled out a map of the kingdom and began to line it up. "Mizael?"

"I've found a piece of writing that could be the key to stopping the war," Mizael replied. Alit frowned and Gilag leant over, helping Mizael with the map and marking out the key points from the stone. "If I'm right-"

"You mean if this isn't just another meaningless story," Gilag put in.

Mizael scowled and sat back, folding the journal in his hands. "I suppose it's only fair you two knew all the secrets they've been keeping too."

"Secrets?"

"Hey, Don Thousand keeps stuff from us all the time," Alit said, shaking his head. "But he's-"

"Not Don Thousand," Mizael snapped. "The others. Vector, Nasch and Durbe. They're all playing their own games. We're as much tools to them as we are to Don Thousnad."

Gilag glanced at Alit who scowled and sat with Mizael. "Then shouldn't we tell Merag? I mean, I know she's his twin but-"

"She's not real." They frowned and Mizael shook his head. "Merag is just Barian energy formed into a person using Nasch's memories. She's nothing more than a shackle to keep Nasch from ever having his own will. They're all playing games and working against each other for their own goals. Why shouldn't we be allowed to do the same?"

Alit scowled and lowered his head, gazing down at his hands. Gilag understood. For Mizael to speak out like this against Durbe was almost unheard of. He and Durbe argued and bickered but, at least in public, they would stand side by side and stand firm as a united front, assuring everyone that they did in fact know best. Why would Mizael turn on Durbe like this?

"You think I want to think about Durbe like this?" Mizael snapped, as if reading their minds.. "He is all I have but I won't be used like this." He smiled bitterly, lowering his head. "Sometimes I think the boy I was friends with died the night he was infected. Durbe's been using me from the start."

* * *

_"I'm sorry," Durbe whispered. "Mizael…"_

_Tears dripped down Mizael's cheeks as the pair laid together in Durbe's bed. Mizael… His mind was drifting into darkness. Mizael? That was him. That was his name. He'd been someone before but his mind was so blurred. _

_"What did you do to me?" Mizael said. _

_"One day, Mizael, there is going to be a great war," Durbe said. "And we are going to lead it."_

_"Durbe?"_

_"With you by my side, Mizael," he said, grabbing Mizael's hands. "I'm not afraid anymore."_

_Mizael stared up at him, his chest still aching from being infected by whatever Durbe had done to him. They were lying on Durbe's bed together. And Mizael was glad to have been allowed time with Durbe once more. This was only the second time he'd seen him since whatever happened to make him change. Mizael had seen the change. After so long as a pair, Mizael had been heartbroken when he'd finally been allowed in and seen Durbe in bed, covered in bruises and looking half dead. He'd not spoken except to request Mizael called him Durbe. His friend had been broken._

_But now he seemed to be recovering. This time, Durbe had been willing to talk to him, even if it was a little more hushed and nervy. _

_And then there had been Durbe throwing him over onto his back and infecting him with whatever that energy was. His fingers still tingled from the experience. But he squeezed Durbe's hands gently. Whatever Durbe had been afraid off, if Mizael could prevent that fear, he was happy with that. He would always protect Durbe with everything he had. _

_Durbe reached up, fingers brushing away tears. "I'm sorry. I hurt you." _

_"Tell me… tell me this is what's best, Durbe," he said softly. "Tell me, whatever you infected me with, promise me that this is for the best and this war, whatever's coming, we will be doing what's best of the people. I never want to become like your father. I want to know that we will be protecting people. That we're going what is right."_

_"I promise, Mizael," Durbe whispered. "We are creatures of darkness and chaos but we are fighting on the right side. At least, we will be, when the time comes. The two of us together can do anything, Mizael, as long as I always have you, I'm not afraid to do whatever I have to. As long as you believe in me." _

_Mizael nodded, clasped his hands around Durbe's. "If you think it's what's best, then I trust you."_

_Durbe smiled shyly and closed his eyes, resting in the white cotton sheets. Mizael almost laughed thinking about what Durbe's father would make of them. Had he heard the noise and worried for his son's soul? His purity? It was silly. Durbe wasn't allowed impure thoughts. He had to be perfectly moral. The perfect little Astral puppet._

_Mizael frowned. When did he start thinking like that? He'd never approved of how Durbe's father treated him, he thought the idea of him gaining power a notoriety through Durbe was ridiculous. He didn't really think badly of the Astrals, in all the stories they seemed nice. And yet now, after this infection had taken hold, he could see their flaws. It was their fault Durbe was being treated this way. The Astrals had done this to him! It was the Astrals who'd taken the friend he loved and destroyed him; tortured and broken him under his father's until his spirit failed and his body gave out. He would never forgive the Astrals for hurting Durbe like this._

_"Mizael?" Durbe whispered._

_"Durbe, you know you mean the world to me, don't you?" Mizael said quietly, his cheeks warming. _

_"I would like to think I have an idea," he replied._

_Mizael nodded. Durbe knew, that was all he needed. His fingers slid over Durbe's upper arm, the large handprint bruises still obvious on his delicate skin. Not from whoever- or whatever- had attacked him that night a few weeks ago but from his father pulling him around. Despite all that had happened, his father still pulled him around like a rag doll. Durbe was in delicate shape. He was in no condition to take that man's abuse. _

_He sighed and closed his eyes, taking Durbe's hands in his once more. "I'll protect you from now on, Durbe."_

_"I don't need protection, Mizael," Durbe murmured. He yawned and Mizael stifled a yawn of his own, cheeks burning as Durbe pressed closer to him, his head tucked under Mizael's chin. "I just need your loyalty."_

* * *

"What's the matter, Durbe?" Durbe frowned, glancing at his master. "Coming to visit me so often? And alone this time?"

Durbe smiled bitterly at the dark shadow took the form of an elegant young man with flowing black hair. It was strange to think how afraid he'd been the first time he saw Don Thousand. He played absently with the crown in his hands and Don Thousand chuckled.

"Soon, Durbe," Don Thousand whispered in his ear. His ghostly hands brushed Durbe's cheeks, gently tilting his head up, thumbs brushing his cheeks. "My little Durbe. How you've grown. You were nothing more than a child when I claimed you. Even then, I knew you would be precious to me."

"Precious?" Durbe whispered. "Is that what I am?"

"Durbe," he purred, brushing Durbe' hair from his face. Durbe shivered as slender fingers traced along his jaw. It was his own fault. He had come to Don Thousand's throne room alone. He put himself in this position and was now helpless, completely at Don Thousand's mercy. He'd heard stories of Lord being murdered just because he was bored. "Don't be afraid. You're special, Durbe, you released me from my prison. I would never hurt you."

"Forgive me for not taking you at your word," he muttered.

He tried to turn away, knowing Don Thousand could be sadistic and merciless when bored, but his chin was pulled back around by light fingers. If he had wandered in a game anything could be waiting for him. Don Thousand had no morals, no limits, no conscience. If he wanted something you could give him, you had no choice. Not even a Lord could resist his will in a situation like this.

Durbe took a step back as Don Thousand leant over him and his legs bumped into Don Thousand's throne, sending him tumbling back into the seat. Don Thousand chuckled coldly, hands falling on the arms of the throne and trapping him with his body. He was only semi-solid, he couldn't take a true physical form yet, but Durbe was still trapped.

"Soon, little Durbe," he said, voice low and dangerous. "Soon, I will have my dear Yuma and a true physical form. I will be the King of Utopia and all will kneel before me." Durbe nodded slightly, guilt churning in his gut. "And you will stand at my side, my precious little Durbe."

There was a moment of silence before Don Thousand's fingers brushed Durbe's damp cheeks. He'd torn a kingdom apart. He'd been a soldier and a leader and fought a war for his master. This dark master who called him precious? It made him sick to his stomach sometimes. He'd destroyed a kingdom, torn families apart, even doomed his closest friend to share his fate and for what? For a creature from another realm who would one day grow bored of his and kill him.

"You're crying," Don Thousand said softly. "The idea of victory doesn't seem to please you today."

"All I've done," Durbe whispered. "For what?"

"For me."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to." Durbe's eyes fell shut and he laughed bitterly. "The weight of your actions is pulling at your heart. You're doubting me?"

"I've become a monster for you."

Don Thousand laughed and Durbe let out a soft sigh. It was the truth. He was a monster. Perhaps he deserved to be put out of his misery. "You are mine, Durbe. Understand this; should I fail, as the one who released me, you will too. You will remain trapped with me. You can never escape me, Durbe, remember that before you start plotting."


	12. Midnight Despair

"Do you know what's about to happen, Vector?"

"I'm going to finally question how you're sentient and have your own schemes of your own if you're nothing more than Chaos energy and little Naschie's memories?" Vector replied. Merag smiled coldly. "What are you really and why are we here?"

"What are you afraid of, Vector?" Merag said softly. "What are your deepest, darkest fears? What will the city show you when the sun goes down?"

Vector scowled, gazing out over the former capital or Utopia. The pair were sat on the balcony of the ruined palace, watching the sun sink towards the horizon. He didn't know why Merag had brought him out to the old city. He'd rather be out with Nasch and his followers to capture little Yuma and the Arclight brat. No matter what he thought of Byron and his brats, they were powerful and that was all that mattered. He didn't know why Nasch had been allowed to get away with losing Yuma but Vector knew if Nasch screwed up tonight his position as leader was in real trouble. Vector grinned at the thought. If Nasch was demoted, the race for leader was between him and Durbe.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Vector said finally.

"That's a lie. Everyone fears something."

"What do you fear then?"

Merag smiled, swinging her legs absently. She was sat on the railings, precariously balanced but seemingly unafraid. "…Nasch…"

"Did you just…?"

Vector scowled, leaning on the railing by her side. Nasch? She was afraid of Nasch? Her own twin brother? Even if she was just his memories and Chaos energy, she shouldn't be afraid of him, should she? Nasch was cold and unfeeling but he had enough emotion left to keep him tied to Merag. That was the entire point of her existence, wasn't it? That Nasch could never turn on his own sister and to break free of Don Thousand's power he would have to see her die.

They'd all recognised Nasch's power. An Aqua Sorcerer should never be so strong unless they were something special. His connection to Yuma helped too. He and Durbe had gone behind the backs of the other Lords of the time and spoken to Don Thousand about Nasch, agreed on a plan. If Nasch ever began to waver, if Yuma drew him back into his warmth, Merag was their Plan B, their insurance. He could never turn on her.

"You're afraid he doesn't love you enough?"

"There are rumours, dreams, prophecies and legends," Merag murmured, gazing at the sunset. "A King of fire, his soul torn between two worlds. Whoever claims his power will claim the land and destroy the other side." Vector nodded. That would explain why both Don Thousand and the Astrals wanted little Prince Yuma so badly. He was King and he was Pyro. "But… there are also prophecies of the same King destroying both worlds. A Barian and Astral on either side of him, served by a holy dragon and demonic lion who lay down their lives for their King and to seal away the power once more."

"So if you think the King is Yuma," Vector said softly. "Then the Barian at his side will be Nasch?"

"Can you think who else would fight at his side? Even knowing that we would all lose our powers?"

Vector nodded. That made sense. None of the other Lords would fight with Yuma, or give up their powers for him. They were all dedicated to their cause but Nasch had loved Yuma as Ryoga. If there was anyone who would fall for Yuma's charms, it was Nasch. And if there was anyone who could break Don Thousand's hold and bring out Ryoga once more, if was Yuma.

"If Don Thousand's power fades, what will happen to you? Will you fade too?"

"I would think so," she replied.

"Are you sentient enough to want to live?"

"Yes."

"That's a shame."

Well, perhaps not. Merag and Nasch were just a few more pawns in his game. Like all the Lords. Like Don Thousand himself. Vector had plans and he wouldn't see them fail. And those plans revolved around Don Thousand getting his hands on Yuma. He knew why he wanted the Prince. Merag's talk of prophecies only confirmed his suspicions and gave him a few more pieces.

Don Thousand couldn't yet exist on their level. He couldn't take a truly physical form. He couldn't enter their world. That held but some of his power but it also made him impossible to kill. It was an insurance. It worked on the theory that once he had all his power, it wouldn't matter if he had a physical form and could be killed because no one would be able to get close enough.

He intended to harness Yuma's power just as the Astrals did. He would make Yuma a Lord- since Merag was only energy she wasn't a true Lord, so there was space for him- and with that claim his soul, gain access to his power and get a physical form in this world.

And if Don Thousand got a physical form, Vector could kill him as a mortal.

"Do you want to see what the city can show you?" Merag whispered. "I'll be with you. I won't let you get lost in your despair."

"The city doesn't scare me," Vector hissed.

"Of course not," she said, slipping off the railings and guiding him back through the palace. "You helped to do this to it after all. You destroyed this city and filled it with despair. You are evil, aren't you, _Rei_?"

Vector snarled. "You actually remember me now?"

"It's hard to forget," she replied. Vector clenched his fists and Merag smiled. "I know what your despair is."

He was pulled around by a ghostly hand, staring into a mirror at himself, wearing the uniform of the academy, an inane goofy grin on his face, eyes sparkling and full of enthusiasm. Childish joy and hope. He reached out from the mirror and Vector stumbled back.

Merag kept walking and Vector ran after her. The former capital was haunted by something. Something they'd created. He, Nasch and Durbe between them, using Don Thousand's power. They'd raised the capital to ground and infected it with this evil. And evil worse than them. The city was possessed by an evil that drove people to despair.

And if seemed that while Merag was somehow immune, he was to be the city's next victim.

"I'm not afraid," Vector hissed.

"Yes," Merag replied. "You are. The thing you hate so much. The thing you fear. It's yourself. It's Rei Shingestu. The boy forgotten and tormented by his own hope."

"Shut up."

He ran after her and they wandered out into the city. The once vibrant, thriving city was now dead and run down. It was little more than ruins. It seemed a shame to be in such a depressing place that night. It was to be a good night for him after all.

Tonight, Nasch would either become the greatest leader in Barian history or he would crash and burn spectacularly, probably killed by the Astral brats. Either way, Vector didn't care. He'd factored both into his plans. Nasch would play right into his hands and Vector would become King. He would rule with an iron fist and everyone would know who he was.

"Or Yuma will become King and we'll be forgotten all over again," Rei chirped, bouncing up beside him. "Or Nasch will rule. Or maybe the Astrals will kill him and gain control. You know there are a lot of possibilities."

"Shut up," Vector hissed. "You're not real."

"Oh," he giggled. His hands caught Vector's arms, dragging him back and shoving him to the floor. "I'm as real as you are. I'm inside you, Vector. You're going to fall into the darkness of the city and no one will remember your name. It's how we should be. Playing in the background. Always there but never noticed. You don't deserve to be noticed though, do you?"

"Stop it. You're not real."

"You keep saying that," Rei murmured. "Are you trying to convince yourself? Maybe I'm real and you're not? Is that what you're afraid of? That you're the fake and I'm real? Do you think even Don Thousand can hide what we are? We always end up the same way and no one can stop it." He sighed and lowered his head. "Don't you think it's time to give up? The hope hurts more, doesn't it? Every time we hope, we're sure, and then we fail anyway and everyone forgets us."

"Get off me!"

"Clumsy, weak, childish…" He smiled, tears shining in his eyes as he tried to fight them back. "Not even Don Thousand can change us, right? He just masks it. Come on, just give in. Why are you fighting when you know how it'll end? The same way it always does."

Vector's eyes fell shut and Rei giggled as he nodded. "Forgotten and abandoned."

"Exactly. So why fight it?"

So he didn't. He laid there on the ruins streets, beneath the spectre of his past self, giving into the weak child he was. Forgotten and rejected by everyone. Nothing more than a background figure. Always in the way. Always left behind. Always forgotten in the end.

* * *

"Can't you hurry up?" Kaito snapped.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Droite replied, focusing on the road ahead of them. "I'm hardly going to go slowly on purpose."

They were heading towards the house the Arclight's had once lived in as a family. Before the war, before the Astrals and Barians returned, back when they were a loving, caring family. Astral telling him Thomas would have Yuma waiting in the old Arclight house had been all Kaito needed. He knew where to go. Thomas and Yuma were there. That was his goal. He had to capture Yuma and convince Thomas to come home quietly. It wasn't going to be easy. Thomas needed to find Michal and Takashi and Kaito knew that if he couldn't talk Thomas out of it, no one would manage. At midnight that night, it would all be over.

He wanted to believe Thomas wouldn't kill Yuma, he really did, but if Thomas was desperate Kaito knew he'd do anything. Thomas was a fierce warrior and would do anything to protect Michael. Even kill their one hope. And he didn't doubt Thomas would hand Yuma over to the Barians for Michael and Takashi. Anything to save them.

He reached for his pendant again, even knowing it wouldn't be there. It would be around Thomas' neck. It would be his link to his younger brother. He closed his eyes tightly, almost laughing. His little brother? Was that really what Thomas was? Was he still going to think of Kaito as his older brother now he knew the truth? His fist clenched absently against his coat. Thomas just had to hang on a little longer. He would reach him in time, he would capture Yuma and he would see that everything worked out for their family. He would sacrifice Yuma to the Astrals and go after Michael and Takashi on his own if that was what it took to save Thomas and his family.

They tore down the road and Kaito did his best to sit back and relax, trying to plan what they would face once they arrived. Thomas wouldn't come without an argument and Kaito would need to be ready to talk him around no matter what. He had to save him. It was also possible Nasch and his men would be there. They had to be prepared to fight.

"You're worried about him?" Gauche said quietly.

"He's my partner," Kaito snapped. "I'm not having his discussion again. He is my partner and my brother and nothing else. I'm not talking about it any longer."

Droite sighed softly. "How do you think he sees you?"

"It doesn't matter. We can talk about things like that once we've done our jobs. Although I'd rather not."

Everyone needed to stop sticking their noses into their business. He needed to find Thomas and Yuma and nothing else mattered right now. If they weren't going to focus on that then Kaito didn't need them around. He had one focus and that was saving his family, holding it all together. That was all that mattered.

Keeping his promise to Chris and protecting his little brothers was all that ever mattered.

Even when he was young, Kaito struggled to keep Thomas safe. They'd known each other since they were children but Kaito had always been drawn to Chris. He'd always run after him and wanted to be with him but whenever Thomas was in trouble, Kaito had run to help him. When Thomas' powers started to show himself and he couldn't control himself, Kaito had been going through it as well and he spent nights at the Arclight house curled up with Thomas to reassure him they were going through it together.

As the pair grew Chris and Byron and even Kaito's father would laugh Thomas must have had a crush on him the way he got tongue tied around him. Kaito had always laughed awkwardly and Thomas went bright red and stammered out furious denials. Kaito only had eyes for Chris back then. His mentor. His best friend. His first crush. He'd barely thought about Thomas at all.

It was strange thinking how important Thomas was now.

* * *

"Any news?" Durbe said, sipping his coffee. Mizael shook his head, taking the coffee from him. "This is it, Mizael. The end of the line. If Nasch brings Yuma home tonight, we will finally succeed. We'll win."

"What does that mean, Durbe?" Mizael said softly. "What happens when we win? Don Thousand takes over the kingdom, perhaps even further, and what becomes of us?"

Durbe turned to him slowly and Mizael lifted his chin. He wasn't going to back down to Durbe. He'd given into him enough times. Not anymore. If Durbe wanted his support and loyalty, he was going to have to be honest with him. He'd followed Durbe because he trusted him. His oldest, dearest friend would never lead him astray. At least that was what he had thought. Perhaps he'd been a stupid child. That was the most likely answer.

Seeing Durbe lying there in bed, looking like death itself, and having him ask if Mizael would always be with him had been too much. He'd promised that he would follow Durbe through anything and he would never leave him to suffer alone again. He'd meant it back then. Durbe's father said it was a criminal that'd he'd locked away who'd broken out and hurt Durbe as revenge. Mizael had hated thinking that his best friend had dealt with that alone.

Just as Mizael had blindly believed Durbe hadn't murdered his entire family. Even when all the evidence seemed to say Durbe had done it, Mizael wouldn't believe it. Even when Durbe escaped the high security Astral prison and hid with Mizael, he'd still refused to believe it. Durbe was his best friend and Mizael couldn't believe he was a bad person. Perhaps that was why Durbe kept him around; for his blind faith.

"Are you doubting me at last?" Durbe said with a bitter smile.

"I've always believed in you," Mizael said softly.

Durbe's eyes fell shut and Mizael strode over to the window, slowly wrapping his arms around Durbe's shoulders and letting the smaller man rest against his shoulder. Trembling fingers closed around Mizael's shirt and Mizael sighed, taking Durbe's hand gently in his. Mizael's eyes slid shut and he kissed the top of Durbe's head gently. There were so many days as children when Mizael would arrive to find Durbe gazing out of his window at Baria. And Mizael would hold him like this, gently reassuring him, trying to find the answer to his all his problems.

"I just don't know why we're doing this," he murmured. "I just want the truth."

"Will that stop you sneaking around behind my back?" Mizael scowled and Durbe shook his head. "I've only ever done what I thought was best for us all."

"I know," he whispered. "But I can't keep fighting if I don't have answers."

"You've been going through my books, don't you have answers?"

Mizael sighed and rolled his head back. After following the map with Gilag and Alit, they'd ended up at a dead end. There was just another riddle and no answers. So they'd returned to Baria and Mizael was ready to think things through. There had to be answers somewhere. He just had to find them.

"Why are you trying to fight your own people?" Durbe said softly, watching him. "Haven't we done enough for you to believe in us?"

"I just want to know what the end goal is," Mizael snapped. "Because so far we've started a war and torn families apart and for what?! Why Durbe?!"

"Don't you think I've asked myself that enough times?" he murmured. "Don't you think I've looked at everything I've done and asked myself why?"

"And what's the answer?"

"I don't know." Mizael scowled. "I just know that losing this battle isn't an option anymore."

"Why?" Durbe shook his head and Mizael scowled, gripping his arms and shaking him roughly. "Durbe, why? What's going on?"

Durbe just smiled bitterly and Mizael froze, completely stunned as Durbe wrapped his arms around him, leaning on his shoulder and holding him close. Whatever was going on, Durbe obviously needed his support. He did care about Durbe. He didn't want to go behind his back. He wanted to trust Durbe.

"Just wait a little longer, Mizael," he whispered. "Soon we'll have Yuma and we'll be free."

"Free?" Mizael murmured. "Of what?"

Durbe shook his head and Mizael sighed. He couldn't help him if he wouldn't talk to him. Perhaps there were answers in the texts he'd found but more and more Mizael got the feeling giving themselves to Don Thousand was the worst decision of their lives. Even if it was Durbe leading him into it, he should have turned away.

"Mizael," Durbe said. Mizael hummed softly in response. "I want to sleep. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

He took Durbe's hand and led him back to the bed. He sat on the bed as Durbe climbed under the covers. Durbe still suffered from terrible nightmares and Mizael could help him there. Not that Mizael blamed him. They had done cruel, awful things. They had fought and they had suffered as Don Thousand claimed them.

Durbe laid his head in Mizael's lap and Mizael played absently with his hair, humming softly as Durbe drifted off. He hummed the tune his mother had always sung to him; a lullaby about the stars drifting off to sleep in the glow of the moon.

"…and the radiant fire that outshines the stars,  
Will one day thaw dead, icy cold hearts…"

With Durbe sleeping peacefully, his dreams filled with rose tinted memories of their childhood, Mizael left Durbe in bed and went to flick through some of his books for more answers. He couldn't sleep. He hated sleeping. It was the curse of his power. He could manipulate dreams and show others what he wanted to see, but his own sleep was always haunted by nightmares. He couldn't do a thing about his own nightmares. But if Durbe was right perhaps he'd be able to rest peacefully soon.

* * *

Thomas was so stupid.

And Kaito was worse for letting him do this.

Michael made a mental note to smack them both for being such morons when he got his wrists free of these handcuffs. He sighed and leant his head against Takashi's shoulder, listening to the rumble of the engine in the darkness. Takashi laid his chin on Michael's shoulder in return and Michael tried to relax. His side was aching but if they were really going to be traded for the Prince, they might need to fight. He had to be strong enough to fight and protect Thomas if he needed it. They were sitting in the back of a truck, wrists handcuffed to a bar as they travelled in near darkness.

"Takashi," he murmured.

"Yes?"

"Do you think they'll actually let us go?"

"I doubt it," Takashi replied. "You at least. I'm expendable, you're not. You're powerful. You can be used against Thomas and Kaito. Not me. But I'll stay with you, Michael. I don't want to ever leave you."

"Takashi…" He lifted his head slightly and their noses bumped gently. "You shouldn't get so attached. You saw what happened to Thomas when he promised never to leave Mamoru."

"Well, we're not Thomas and Mamoru, are we?"

"I suppose not, but I'm still afraid."

Takashi sighed and rubbed their noses together gently. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly the engine stopped and Michael scowled, gazing into the darkness. They were going to be facing Nasch and who knew how many other Barians and Lords. Thomas and Kaito really were going to hand over Yuma for their freedom. _Idiots_.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever, waiting for news until finally the doors opened and Takashi's handcuffs were unlocked so he could be pulled out. Michael could barely see in the darkness but he caught sight of the house outside. Their old house. The house their family had lived when they were children. Why were they there?

The silence returned for a long while and Michael fidgeted as much as he could while handcuffed. It was driving him insane waiting and the movement was working up his side. He just wanted to see Thomas and know everything was going to be alright.

And then at last, two Barian warriors came back for him and pulled him out the truck. He stumbled slightly, staring up at their old childhood home. He was pulled into the house where Nasch was waiting, Takashi held just behind him while Thomas sat on the grand staircase.

"Let them go," Thomas said, twisting a key around his fingers.

Nasch growled, glancing up at a hooded figure who nodded slightly. "Do what he says then."

The handcuffs were unlocked and Takashi caught Michael's hand hurrying him over to Thomas who sat them both on the steps, holding them close as Nasch glared. Michael hadn't been so glad to be in Thomas' arms in years. They'd grown apart over the past few years. Even if they tried not to show it, there had been a simmering tension between them for a long while but it was all forgotten now. Thomas kissed the top of his head and Michael nuzzled against him.

"Takashi said you're hurt," Thomas whispered. Michael nodded slightly. "How bad?"

"It's almost healed," he replied. "I'm fine."

"Ok," he murmured, kissing his forehead. "The bike's around back, Takashi. Get him out of here."

"Thomas-"

"Shh, Michael," he hissed. "Just go. Don't worry, I've got Kaito, Gauche and Droite to look after me."

"Then where are they?" he argued.

"Trust me."

Takashi grabbed his hand and Michael struggled to hold onto Thomas but Thomas pushed him away, forcing him to go with Takashi out the side door. Michael glanced over at Thomas one last time to see him toss Nasch a key.

They stumbled out to the back courtyard and Thomas and Kaito's white bike was waiting. Takashi ran over and handed him a helmet before turning to the bike. They were just going to abandon Thomas on the hope that Kaito really was somewhere there ready to back him up? It was silly; Kaito would never have abandoned Thomas, he would have been there to back him up but something felt wrong.

"Damn it, it's locked," Takashi hissed. "Michael-"

"Your powers focus on technology," he snapped.

He pressed Takashi's hand against the panel and Takashi's eyes glowed. The control panel lit up and they swung on, Michael hanging onto Takashi's waist as he revved the engine.

"Hey!" Orbital snapped through the coms. "Who are you?!"

"Shut up, Orbital," Michael said as they pulled off. Michael reached for Takashi's Debugger as they tore around the corner of the house towards the Barian forces but there was nothing there, just an empty holster. "Orbital, can you get Kaito?"

"Y-yes, Master Michael!"

There was a moment of silence as they tore down the drive and he glanced back at the house. The Barians didn't seem to be coming after them but there was no sign of Kaito or back up.

"Michael?"

"Kaito! Kaito, where are you?!"

"We're about five minutes away from your old house," Droite called. "Where are you? How did you get away from the Barians?"

"We've just left the house," he replied. "Thomas is there with Nasch."

"Is it true he's traded Yuma for us?" Takashi said.

"I hope not," Kaito murmured. "We're almost there Michael. Don't worry. I'll protect him. I promise."

"Good luck, Kaito."

The line went dead and Michael closed his eyes tightly, leaning against Takashi's back. Kaito would be alright. Kaito would protect Thomas. He always came through when he promised something like this. Kaito had to keep Thomas safe. He was desperate to go back and help but they really weren't in any shape to fight a Lord. They'd been held captive too long with little to feed them and Michael was injured. They needed to get away.

Suddenly there were engines behind them and Michael cursed softly. The Barians had their weapons and they were in no condition to fight. He glared over his shoulder and growled, opening up the com link to Takashi.

"Any ideas? I don't wanna use my powers right now. I'm not strong enough."

"Hang on then," Takashi replied. "I haven't driven one of these in a long while but we might be able to outrun them."

"I trust you," Michael whispered.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. Hold on."

Michael nodded, gripped his sides tighter as they turned off onto a small side road. Michael was sure he caught sight of Droite's car up ahead on the main road but that didn't matter. And if it was them, then having the Barians coming after him and Takashi would save Thomas and Kaito trouble escaping. He glanced back again to find most the Barian were still coming after them.

"You want to be a distraction, don't you?" Takashi said.

"Would you mind?" Michael laughed.

"You know I trust you. Let's go."

The engine roared and they tore down the road, letting the Barians follow deeper into the sparse forests and fields that surrounded the wealthy homes of the area. Homes that had once held Michael's friends and maybe still did but now the world had changed. Everything seemed to have changed so much. When these other worldly forces appeared and claimed their father's soul, Chris had taken them to the Astral's HQ to be raised under their watch. Their life of peace and luxury was long gone and Michael doubted it would ever return.

* * *

Kaito gripped his sword absently, glaring out the windows as the car sped towards the old Arclight home. Nasch wouldn't spare Thomas. He would kill him. It was only the other Lords that could save Thomas from Nasch's wrath right now and Kaito didn't know what he'd do if he lost Thomas like this. They had to get there before Nasch made his move.

Finally the car turned down the driveway and Kaito gripped his sword tighter. He had to protect Thomas. Yuma had to still be there. Kaito was out of the car almost the second it stopped, yelling back at Gauche and Droite to deal with Barians outside the house, not that there seemed to be many.

Kaito burst in the door, ready for Barian warriors but there was all but silence. There were two Barian warriors on the gallery above, Nasch and three others watching the stairs, where Thomas was sitting with a final warrior. But this one had his hood down. Kaito's breath caught in his throat. No wonder Thomas was sitting on the stairs with no fire in his eyes and in no hurry to escape.

Mamoru Jinguji. Thomas' former partner and lover. Infected by the Barian's Chaos energy and supposedly killed by Thomas but there he was, twisting Thomas' hair around his fingers, their lips only a hair apart as he teased Thomas at a whisper. And Thomas was helpless to resist, that was obvious. How could you resist that dark temptation when laid out by the man you loved and had grieved for over the past two years?

Mamoru's fingers brushed Thomas' cheek under his Barian eye and Kaito's fists clenched. He couldn't lose Thomas and not like this. Mamoru smiled warmly and Kaito's heart pounded against his ribs as Mamoru whispered softly to Thomas, leaning in closer. Thomas' eyes began to slip shut.

"Get your hands off him, Barian!" Kaito snarled.

Mamoru paused and Kaito let out a slow breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Nasch turned to him. "Good evening, Kaito. I had wondered how long it would be before you came running after your pet."

"Let him go!"

"Why?" Nasch laughed with a shrug. "He's ours really. He's been ours for years. He's infected. Either let us take him or kill him, Kaito. It's simple."

"I will never let you have him. Thomas! Fight this!"

"How could you ever reach him?" Mamoru said, petting Thomas' hair gently, his fingers brushing down to his jaw and over his lips. And Kaito felt so wrong watching Thomas just take it. As if Thomas honestly still wanted to be with him. "How can a creature like you ever hop to understand him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't understand either," he murmured. "Not until I felt this power. Not until I realised what Thomas really was."

"Really-"

"Infernal," Nasch said. Kaito's jaw slackened. Thomas was…? "An Infernal Sorcerer."

Kaito's grip on his sword loosened slightly and he stared over at Thomas and Mamoru. He was an Infernal. All this time and Kaito hadn't known. All this time he'd believed Thomas was just an incredibly powerful Pyro Sorcerer. But _Infernal_? No wonder he was so powerful.

"How could you ever understand him?" Mamoru murmured. "A creature of the light? A brave Ethereal Sorcerer blessed with Astral gifts. You can't understand him. I didn't either. I always knew it. I always knew that no matter how much I loved him, there was something I couldn't understand. That darkness in him. A darkness you'll never understand, that I'm only just beginning to understand."

"They love each other, Kaito," Nasch purred, pacing around behind him. Kaito felt sick. His world was spinning, his chest burning. Nasch's hands fell on his shoulders and Kaito stiffened as his breath brushed his ear. "You won't bring Thomas back this time. Nothing can save him this time accept death. You can't reach him. Can you blame him after what you did?"

"I… I didn't…"

"All this time," Mamoru whispered, his hand resting against Thomas' chest. "You felt this pulsing, urge and longing for the darkness. You hear it, don't you? You've always felt it, haven't you? The demons. The darkness. You hear the Barian world calling to you all the time."

"Mamoru," Thomas breathed, leaning in slightly.

"I feel it too now. I understand why you always seemed like you were in another world. Because you are. You're so different. So powerful. Let me give you that darkness. Let me be the one to bring you home where you belong."

The temptation was so obviously overwhelming Thomas just as it did so many Sorcerers. Just as it had Mamoru years before. He didn't know how Mamoru had survived but he wasn't going to let him take Thomas. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Thomas!

But what if it was what Thomas truly wanted? What if Thomas really couldn't be saved this time? What if he really couldn't ever understand Thomas? Thomas had hidden his true nature for so long now, after all. It was becoming more and more apparent that Thomas really didn't trust him, as a partner, a friend or a brother.

But he wouldn't let Thomas be taken from him. Whatever was going to happen, he wouldn't ever let his family go without a fight.

And when Mamoru claimed a soft, tender kiss from Thomas' lips, his eyes grew dark as Chaos power flooded him ready to infect Thomas more and claim him for the Barians completely and forever, Kaito knew what he had to do. He couldn't let this happen. He could never let Thomas fall into the Barian's grasp. He wouldn't be the one to kill Thomas. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt him. So he couldn't let the Barians claim him.

Kaito whipped out the Dragonov, levelling it Mamoru. He would kill the man Thomas loved to save his soul, no matter what the consequences. He knew there was a good chance Thomas would hate him for this later but it didn't matter. This time Mamoru wouldn't come back after his supposed death, Kaito would see to that. Nasch laughed as Mamoru jerked back, dragging Thomas around with his arm around his neck, putting the redhead between him and Kaito. Thomas was still so dazed, held by the dark temptation, and didn't fight or even seem to register it. But for now at least, there was no more threat of infection.

"Let him go, now," he snarled. "You have what you wanted, right? He's given you, Yuma. That's why you let Michael and Takashi go-"

"I never said I'd let Thomas go," Nasch said with a shrug, stepping front of him.

Kaito growled. It was a risky move from Nasch. He could have just as easily shot him then move onto Mamoru, but by then Mamoru could have completely infected Thomas. As long as they were at this stand-off, Thomas was safe.

"You're lucky Don Thousand wants his power. That his father wants his boys. I wanted him dead. Your father wants you too, you know? Your perfect little family? Your fathers, your brothers…" He laughed and leant in, gripping the barrel of the gun. "Surrender right now and we will give you the things that tempt you most. Surrender to our darkness without fighting and we can give you Thomas. We can cure Haruto. We can give you everything you want."

Thomas…? The idea that the Barians would give him Thomas and his family back the way it was- Haruto, Thomas, Michael and Chris, their fathers- it was so surreal. The dark energy took him slowly and his heart rate slowed. All the things Nasch could give him…

And on top of that, this was the world Thomas belonged in. In the same way Ethereal Sorcerers like Kaito were considered blessed by the Astrals- according to legend they were Aethers blessed by the Astrals and given incredible powers- Infernal Sorcerers were closer to the Barian world and powers but were often mistaken for powerful Pyros. This was where Thomas belonged. He was naturally drawn here. This was his world. And if they could help Haruto, if they could save his family, wasn't it worth giving into this?

Kaito's mind blurred and his limbs grew heavy and sluggish, his gun lowering slightly. Nasch smiled.

"That's it…" he murmured. "Let us give you everything you want, Kaito."

"Kaito, no!"


	13. Dark Kiss

Lights danced passed Kaito's eyes.

Butterflies.

Butterflies… like Haruto used to love chasing in the fields by their old home.

Haruto.

Haruto was waiting for him.

The butterflies lit up the darkness, lighting the old Arclight home, lighting up Thomas held tightly to stop his firing his weapon. His life. His family. Everything he has was in the Astrals' hands and he wouldn't let anyone tempt him into giving it up.

"Kaito?" Droite said. Kaito lifted his head, trying to get his vision to stop spinning long enough to figure out what was going on. "Kaito, you can't give in to it. You don't need their power. You'll carve out your own destiny and save your family with your own strength. I believe in you. We all do."

Kaito gazed up at her for a moment, his vision clearing as Droite helped him up to his feet. Of course. Her powers manifested as butterflies. It wasn't Haruto reaching out to him and sending him a message, was it? How ridiculous. Not even Haruto could reach out to him like that. But Droite was right. He would protect his family with his own power. He didn't need the Barian corruption and neither did Thomas. Nasch wasn't going take their power.

"Of course you do," Kaito replied, pushing her off half-heartedly. Gauche had put down a ring of fire around them to protect them, no doubt while Kaito was recovering but Thomas was still held as a human shield as Nasch and his warriors backed away. "Nasch-"

"It doesn't matter," Nasch said. "We have Yuma and I can take Thomas with us. We'll have fun. Don't worry, Kaito. I'll look after him for you."

"Nasch!"

He slashed his sword through the air, the flames protecting them blown out and letting him tear up the stairs towards Nasch. He wasn't letting him take Thomas! Nasch smirked, summoning up a red lance and swinging for him. Kaito ducked beneath the lance, the tip slamming through carved wooden banister, sending splinters flying. He shot forward beneath the range of Nasch's lance, drawing his sword back only to clash with Nasch's metal arm guard.

"You three, get them out of here!" Nasch snarled, twisting his arm and knocking Kaito back down the stairs with a kick to the ribs. "_Now_! We can deal with this."

Kaito hissed, clenching his jaw and struggled to push Nasch but he couldn't get passed him. Nasch held him back as Mamoru pulled Thomas away and one of the other hooded warriors came out the bedroom with an apparently unconscious Yuma in their arms. Kaito yelled back to Gauche and Droite to focus on stopping them and saving Thomas and Yuma. He'd deal with Nasch and everyone else. He wasn't going to let anyone mess with his family. He'd see them all dead for trying.

In the clash with Nasch, Kaito lost sight of the others. He didn't have time. He had to focus on Nasch for now. If he could disable Nasch he could go after Thomas and Yuma with no further threat.

That was easier said than done. He remembered when Ryoga had just been recruited by the Astrals Kaito had been able to beat him easily. He'd done so several times while training him. But Nasch was stronger than ever before. He was something else, no doubt due to Don Thousand's influence.

Kaito drove his elbow into Nasch's shoulder, sending him tumbling back over the banister but Nasch's fist caught the collar of his coat, pulling him back with him. The pair landed in a heap on the hall floor. Kaito let out a small sigh noting he'd managed to avoid being impaled by Nasch's lance or his own sword.

Nasch kicked his back and Kaito rolled off of him, fumbling for his Dragunov gun but it flew out of his hand, up into the waiting hand of the one remaining Barian warrior. He growled and ducked another swing from Nasch's lance, parrying as best he could with his sword and twisting to avoid a burst of water from Nasch. Nasch was toying with him. He knew how powerful Nasch was but for some reason he seemed to want to fight him as fairly as possible.

Their weapons met and clashed over and over and it seemed they were evenly matched at that point. But Kaito had a power he knew could possibly overwhelm Nasch. Using it in this situation wasn't easy though. It wasn't really designed for fights at close quarters. He didn't know if he could control the power in such a small space, he'd never done it before in a situation like this.

Kaito threw out his hands, a blinding light filling the room. Nasch hissed and Kaito kicked him away, slamming him against the staircase and giving him space to hurry out the house, chasing after Thomas and Yuma. He needed to focus on saving them. Thomas' life was dependant on Yuma's.

Outside Thomas and Yuma were lying on the floor, both obviously discarded when Gauche and Droite came after them. The pair seemed to be doing a decent job with the Barian warriors so Kaito slipped around the battle and sat with Yuma and Thomas. He shook Thomas' carefully, ignoring Yuma for a moment and struggling to get Thomas back to his senses.

"Come on," he hissed softly. "Come on, Thomas. You've beaten this once, don't let him get to you again. Thomas."

"Kaito…"

"Yes," he said quietly as Thomas' eyes began to clear. "Yes, it's me. I'm here, come on."

Thomas sat up on his elbows, his eyes slowly growing clearer. "Kaito… but Mamoru… he's-"

"Not a word about him," Kaito whispered, pulling him up. "Just me. Just think about me and fight it."

Thomas was trembling at the effort of taking his own weight and Kaito held him carefully, stroking his cheek to gently encourage him back to the real world and out of the darkness. There was silence between them, the noise of the battlefield behind them all but gone as he coaxed Thomas back into the light. But somehow Thomas was stuck. He was still lost. He couldn't quite reach him and Mamoru's words echoed in Kaito's mind. Thomas was a creature of darkness. What if he couldn't reach him? What if he could never reach Thomas?

"Thomas…"

He leant down slowly, his lips meeting Thomas' in a soft, tender, if slightly awkward kiss. It was how Mamoru had intended to infect Thomas, why couldn't he bring Thomas back that same way? Thomas' trembling fist, clenched against his shoulder. Kaito did his best to focus his energy. If they could infect Thomas with a kiss why couldn't he reverse it? It was ridiculous. It was a stupid idea and Kaito knew it but right now he needed Thomas and had no other options. He needed Thomas. Even stupid ideas were viable in that moment.

"Kaito, look out!"

"Droite!"

Kaito's head jerked up just in time to see purple strands of energy wrap around Droite. She was between them and one of the Barian warriors. She'd… protected them?

"Father," Thomas whispered. Kaito glanced down at him and Thomas struggled to get up but his legs gave out beneath him, sending him falling back into Kaito's arms. Obviously fighting the infections had drained him but they had Thomas and Yuma. It would be ok. "Kaito, what's-"

Droite screamed, falling to her knees as Byron laughed, the purple strands of energy vanishing. Gauche caught Droite as she fell and Nasch appeared beside Yuma, picking him up in his arms and turning away. Kaito got up to follow but paused. If he went after Yuma he left Thomas and the other vulnerable. Byron chuckled.

"It's rather amusing, Kaito," he said, following Nasch with Mamoru and two others behind him. "She loved you."

"What?"

Nasch vanished through a portal with Yuma, the others following. Kaito growled and went to go after him but the portal closed. He clenched his fists and sheathed his sword slowly, coming back to Thomas' side and wrapping his arms around his partner gently, burying his head in his hair, ignoring Gauche yelling at him about Droite. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything but his family. Nothing but his partner's life.

"What have you done, Thomas?" he murmured, stroking his hair. Thomas fell against his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. Kaito closed his eyes, holding him tighter. "I don't know if I can save you this time. I'm sorry." He took Thomas' wrists gently, handcuffing them behind his back. Thomas didn't react in the slightest, showing no signs of the pain he must have felt from having his powers supressed. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"What is it, little one?" Ena murmured. "It's late. You should be sleeping."

Haruto sighed, watching the underground city. Why they see the stars? He longed to see the stars and the moon again. The Astrals' underground city was beautiful and unique and an amazing place to live but he wanted to see the stars. He almost longed for the beautiful crystal spires of Baria. The stars must have been beautiful in Baria. Heartland City was too bright. But Baria must have had an amazing view. The Barian Lords were named after stars. Maybe they were all based around the stars out there.

"Kaito's in pain," Haruto replied.

"It's late, little one." Ena lifted him from the windowsill and put him back on the bed, handing him his dragon plushie and tucking him in. "Kaito has sworn to bring Yuma home to us in return for Thomas. Not that is matters."

"You're wrong," he said, glaring up at her. "I met Astral the other day. He's different to you and Eliphas. He and Yuma are going to defy fate."

Ena chuckled softly. "Dear Haruto. If he defeats our fate, doesn't he fall into yours?"

"I…" He frowned and pouted. "Yuma is going to defeat you and bring peace."

Ena hummed softly, stroking his hair as he drifted off to sleep. But Kaito's pain radiated through him, twisting in his gut. It hurt. Kaito was hurt. He'd felt the darkness trying to claim his brother. He didn't know why he and Kaito were connected like this but he knew. He felt the darkness and he felt Kaito's jealousy and temptation. He didn't know what was causing it but he knew. Kaito needed support more than ever and Haruto was stuck here.

The stars were glittering up above Haruto and he reached up to them in the clear night air. It was a dream. He knew that. But he didn't mind. At least in his dreams, Haruto could see the stars. They sparkled above him- the Big Dipper constellation- and butterflies made of glittering lights fluttered through his line of sight.

He was, as always, sat above the former capital city.

One of the stars flickered and went out as footsteps moved behind him. Haruto turned slowly, knowing what he'd find. What he always found.

Yuma stood, watching the city below, tears shining on his cheeks in the moonlight. Next to him, and almost hidden in the light, was the Astral behind he now knew to be Astral. On the other side, a figure in Barian robes. A Lord. But Haruto couldn't make out the colours. But today their figures were clearer. The Lord reached out, his fingers brushing Yuma's and Yuma glanced at him, slowly catching his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Don't be afraid," Yuma whispered. His voice was distant and echoing, as if heard through a tunnel but Haruto was used to that by now. "I know we can do this."

"Do you really believe that?"

Haruto stood quickly as the two familiar shapes moved through the darkness. The dragon and the lion. Haruto couldn't make out their faces just the shapes. Just the creatures they were. Their voices were familiar but Haruto could never place them.

The lion tilted his head. "I don't care anymore. I'm just spoiling for a fight at this point."

"You've given up holding onto life?" the dragon whispered as the lion tucked his arms behind his head. The dragon sighed. "If I can do nothing to convince you… I suppose I have no choice but to follow you."

"You got something to live for. You don't need to follow a demon like me to your death."

"I'm not letting you-"

"I'll go with him," the Lord murmured. "We'll be less affected by the city anyway." They lifted Yuma's hand, kissing it gently and laying their foreheads together. "I know what he's going through. We're in the same boat. I'll protect him."

The dragon shook his head. "I'm not leaving you!"

The world shifted and Haruto was running through the abandoned city. There was fighting and fire around him. The city was being torn apart all over again. He was running through the palace to the throne room. This was new. The dream had never gone this far before. He burst into the throne room and froze. Thomas and Kaito were sitting at the foot of the thrones, blood on the floor between them. Kaito held Thomas close, blue and white robes fanned out across the floor and stained by the blood.

Haruto could only stare. Both were pale and Kaito clung to Thomas as a Barian portal opened. "It's ok, Kaito. I'm not afraid. You can let go now. It's a small price to pay, you know."

"Haruto!" Now he was back where he knew what was happening. The girl threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "Haruto!"

"Iris," he whispered, stroking her hair. "It'll be ok, Iris."

"Are you going to save me, Haruto? Are you coming to find me?"

"Yes," he said, nodding quickly. He didn't know who she was but he knew she was important. She was something important and something that would help them save everyone. "I'll find you, Iris."

* * *

The Barians had left suspiciously quickly. Michael didn't know why but he was glad. He wasn't sure how much further they could have led them away before he and Takashi would have to turn and fight. But with their sudden departure, Takashi turned the bike and they were heading back towards their old house. Thomas should still be there. Kaito, Gauche and Droite too.

"Orbital," he called. "Can you get in touch with Kaito?"

There were a few moments of silence before Orbital replied. "He's not answering, Master Michael."

Michael sighed, leaning his head on Takashi's shoulder as they drove down the twisting turning roads. Thomas had to be ok. He had to be. They turned down the drive way and pulled to a stop outside the house. There was yelling from around the side and Michael hurried off the bike, ignoring the burning in his side and racing over the lawn to find Kaito holding Thomas as Gauche yelled at him. Michael threw his arms around him, sending them both tumbling to the floor as Kaito stared down at them.

"You're ok," he whispered. "I was so worried about you." He sat up slowly, holding his side gingerly as Thomas struggled to get his legs under him once more. It was only then Michael realised Thomas wasn't using his hands. They were behind him. "What's…? Kaito, why's he handcuffed? What did Nasch do to him?!" He cupped his brother's cheeks, searching his eyes for some sort of sign that he heard him. "Thomas?"

"He's been like this since we arrived," Kaito said softly, helping Thomas up again. "I'm sorry, Michael. I can't reach him. I've tried. I've done all I can think of but he's not responding."

"He wasn't like this when we left," Takashi said. "What did they do to him?"

"They tried to infect him," he replied. Michael growled, getting up and pulling Thomas into his arms. "Mamoru is alive."

Michael and Takashi both flinched. "What?!"

"He's alive," Kaito murmured. "They used him against Thomas, trying to infect him further. I can't get through to him. He woke up a little but…" He scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "He traded Yuma to Nasch for you two. That'll be proof to the Astrals that he's infected and can't be saved. They'll execute him."

"Well how do we stop them then?" Michael snapped. "We can't just let them kill him! I won't let them!"

Kaito shook his head and Michael scowled, stroking Thomas' hair gently. He couldn't let the Astrals kill Thomas. He'd take him away and hide him if he had to. He'd run with Thomas and find somewhere safe for him. No matter what it took. Thomas was his big brother. He was all Michael had. Even if Kaito and Haruto were like family they weren't. Thomas was his family and as much as Kaito would pick Haruto over them, he had to put Thomas first.

"We need to go," Gauche muttered, lifting Droite in his arms. "Bring him and let's go home. It's over. They have Yuma. They'll have taken him straight back to Baria. We've lost. And if you think it's just Thomas' life on the line you're more naïve than I expected."

"What happened to Droite?" Takashi murmured.

Michael frowned at the blank look in Droite's eyes. She was awake but lying limp in Gauche's arms, her eyes dead and unfocused and lost. He carried her back towards the car and sat Droite gently in the passenger seat, tucking her in blankets.

"Your father," Gauche hissed.

"Oh…"

His stomach churned. His father was powerful. One of his powers was to effect memories and perception. He'd seen his father steal away the memories of loved ones and twist once happy, treasured memories into nightmares. Droite was a good woman and Gauche loved her so much. He couldn't imagine what his father had taken from her. It wasn't unheard of for people to never recover.

"I'm sorry."

Gauche shrugged and shut the door, moving around the car to the driver's seat as Kaito sat Thomas in the back seats. "I think I know how to save him."

"Go on," Michael insisted.

"The Astrals don't know Thomas ever had Yuma," he said quietly.

"I see," Takashi said, lifting his head. "To summarise, if they don't know Thomas gave Yuma to the Barians, they won't think he's infected any further."

"Exactly," Kaito said, nodding slightly. "As far as they need to know, Thomas saved the two of you, or you escaped and met him, and then we found you and ran into some Barians. They don't need to know that Thomas let Yuma go."

"We'll figure out the story," Michael said, getting in next to Thomas. "What about you?"

"I'm going after Yuma."

"You're going into Baria alone?" Gauche snapped.

"Well it'd drawn less attention than everyone going," he replied. "Besides, you need to get those two home. I can save him. Don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Thomas, Michael. You know that. I'll protect him and I'll bring Yuma back to the Astrals to save him."

Michael nodded slightly and Kaito cupped his cheek gently, kissing his forehead before straightening up. Michael trusted him. If it was his job to hunt down Yuma then Thomas' life being on the line would just make him fight harder. And without the Astrals threatening Haruto there was nothing to stop him going all out.

"Good luck," Michael whispered. "Be careful."

"Always," Kaito replied. "Now get going. Get them home and safe."

Takashi slipped in next to Michael and Kaito shut the door, patting the roof of the car and turning away. Gauche started up the car but it was drowned out by the roar of the bike's engine. Kaito tore away ahead of them and Michael gazed after him, drawing Thomas down onto his shoulder. His older brother barely responded and simply laid against his shoulder, letting Michael play with his hair.

Takashi caught Michael's hand gently, giving it a squeeze and Michael offered him a grateful smile. This was stressful to say the least but Kaito had a way to save Thomas' life for now. He didn't imagine the Astrals were going to take Thomas abandoning his post at Kaito's side very well but at least he wouldn't be executed. Perhaps locked up and isolated but not put to death. For now. Having Takashi holding his hand was reassuring, to have someone there at his side no matter what.

"Don't worry," Takashi murmured. "You know Kaito will do everything to keep Thomas safe."

Michael nodded, stroking Thomas' hair gently. He was completely lost. Not even Michael seemed able to get through to him. What had they done to him? How could Nasch have done this to him in such a short amount of time?

"You saved me from Father's temptation," Michael whispered.

"Yeah, by kissing you," Takashi hissed. "I'm not kissing Thomas."

"You have a crush-"

"_Had_. I _had_ a crush on him."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Gauche snapped. They lifted her heads and Gauche glanced back in the mirror. "Kaito already tried that. It's what he was up to when Droite got hurt."

Michael sighed. He'd have to find a solution. Maybe the Astrals would help once Kaito have Yuma back. He wasn't keen on the idea of sacrificing Yuma but he wasn't going to let anyone get between him and his family. He was going to protect Thomas. Even if it cost Yuma his life.

"You know why it failed?" Gauche muttered. "And why it worked for you two?"

"Why?" Michael said softly.

"Because you two love each other," he replied. Michael's jaw slackened slightly and he glanced at Takashi, who went bright red. "Come on, don't be stupid, how can you two not know you're mad about each other? Kids today, you're all blind to romance and love."

"Can we… get back to talking about Thomas?" Takashi said quietly, gazing down at his lap.

"Thomas still holds a torch for Mamoru," he continued with a shrug. "Still feels guilty for what happened, still wants desperately to be with him. That was how he manage to tempt him, isn't that obvious? That's why Kaito couldn't bring him back. Why would a kiss from someone he barely considers family bring him out of the darkness?"

Michael sighed and took his hand gently from Takashi's, holding Thomas close and playing with his hair once more. Thomas and Kaito were closer than that. Gauche was just hurting because of Droite's situation. He didn't love Takashi. That was a ridiculous. Takashi was his closest friend and his partner and he cared about him but he didn't love him like that. There was no romance. Gauche was talking about things he didn't understand.

* * *

"If you think I'm giving into this, you're wrong, Merag!" Vector snarled into the night. "I'm stronger than this! Stronger than you!"

"Come now, Vector," Merag chuckled. "We both know that's not true. Besides… I'm just playing with you. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, my dear Vector."

Vector leant back against the old crumbling wall, panting heavily, his eyes falling shut for a moment. This city was so wrong. So, _so_ wrong. He took a deep, slow breath, glancing around in the darkness before turning and tearing through down the alley. His portals weren't working but at least his powers seemed to still work.

Merag was going to pay for this. He was going to make sure Don Thousand heard about this and stopped her thinking on her own. He wasn't going to take this from a mass of energy and memories. He hoped Nasch was having a worse night them him. He wasn't going to put up with Nasch getting results while he was stuck in this mess.

He was heading for the outskirts of the city. If he could get out of town he could get away from the darkness here. Merag wasn't making it easy. She was going to pay for this when they got back to Baria. Weapon against Nasch or not he was going to tear her apart for this!

"Oh, Shingetsu," Yuma laughed. Vector jerked back, glaring at the illusion as his robes turned into the old academy uniform. Yuma laughed sheepishly. "I forgot we were going to meet up. Sorry."

"It- it's nothing," Rei replied, his heart sinking. He forced a smile and Yuma beamed. "I know you don't mean anything by it."

"Of course not," he said, shaking his head. He grinned and grasped Rei's hands. "I was just hanging out with Ryoga and he was just being so amazingly sweet today I didn't want to ruin the moment. He's amazing, Shingetsu, do you know that."

"A-ah, you keep saying, Yuma," he murmured. "And he's got the bluest eyes, right?"

Yuma's cheeks went red. "Yeah… umm, I'm really sorry but-"

"You're going to go and spend the night with him?" Yuma nodded. "I know you only mean well, Yuma."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," Rei murmured, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Have fun, your highness."

"Oi, Yuma!" They turned and Ryoga was standing at the end of the street, arms folded. "Let's go already." Yuma nodded, running after him and grasping his hand, entwining their fingers as Rei stared after them. "Who's that?"

"Oh, he's Shingetsu," Yuma laughed, leaning on Ryoga's shoulder. "He hangs around with us. I was gonna spend tonight with him but… then you asked me…"

Rei wrapped his arms around himself, his shoulder shaking as he bit his lip, swallowing the lump in his throat. Yuma… Yuma never remembered him. He wasn't even considered a friend in Yuma's eyes. He was just someone who hung around with them. He leant back against the wall, tilting his head up to gaze at the sky. At the stars and the moon. His chest physically hurt. When they first met Yuma took him out and showed him the stars.

"Poor little Shingetsu," Merag purred as he slid down the wall to the floor, the illusion fading. "Why did you keep trying?" She laughed dryly. "Did you have a cute little crush on our dear Prince?"

"Shut up," Vector snarled, clenching his fist.

"Oh, come on," she said. "Are you giving up so soon? I'm not having fun yet. I thought you'd hang on longer."

"I don't give up!"

He lunged up at her, tackling Merag to the ground. They rolled and Merag ended up on top of him, pulling back a fist and smashing a crater into the concrete where his head would have been had he not managed to jerk aside. He threw her off and Merag smirked, straightening up and brushing herself off as Vector pulled himself to his feet.

"You…" Vector hissed. "You were one of the worst."

"I know," Merag laughed.

"You and your stupid girlfriends, laughing all the time," he said, stalking forward. Bright violet flames lit up his hands and he snarled. Merag just smirked. "You were always tittering and cackling like the witches you are! Always laughing behind my back! Mocking me!"

"Don't flatter yourself. We had more important things to do than laugh about you. We didn't even bother noticing you. You were just Yuma's little lap dog." He snarled and Merag smiled, jumping back as he swung clumsily for her. "Did I hit a nerve? Is that despair welling up in you? I can feel it, Shingetsu. Are you going to cry like you always used to? That was all we ever noticed, you know? How often you had tears in your eyes."

Vector swung at her once more, flames around his wrists blazing as he did. Merag smirked ducking and moving easily, dodging his punches with ease. This was ridiculous. He was one of the most powerful Lords. One of the most powerful Sorcerers in the kingdom, maybe even the continent. Even with his emotions clouding his senses, he shouldn't have struggled to beat her. He should have been stronger! He couldn't let anyone get the better of him again!

Suddenly Merag stopped. "Nasch is home."

She opened a portal and shoved him through. Vector stumbled on the other side but managed to stay upright. They were in the entrance hall to the place. He turned away from Merag and stormed away only to find Durbe and Mizael hurrying down the grand stair case.

"Where have you been?" Durbe snapped. "What's happening?"

"Nasch is coming home," Merag replied.

Vector glared as Nasch stepped through his own portal, carrying Yuma in his arms. Vector felt it immediately. The hair on the back of his neck pricked and the familiar energy pulsed through him.

Poor Nasch had no idea what he was walking into with Yuma.

"You got him," Durbe murmured, stroking Yuma's hair gently. Vector smirked. This was going to be brilliant. "This is it, Nasch. Soon we'll have everything we've ever wanted."

"I just want a peaceful night's sleep," Mizael said, rubbing his eyes.

"Soon," he replied. "Let's get Yuma down to cells until Don Thousand is ready for him."

Nasch nodded and handed Yuma off to some of the guards, letting them take him down to the cells in the depths of the palace. Durbe glanced up at him and scowled. No doubt wondering if his silence was something to worry about. After what he'd just been through, it was definitely something to worry about. Merag putting him through that, making him relive his childhood that she and Nasch had ruined had put him in a foul mood and they were going to pay for it. Any other day and he might have warned them about the trap they were walking into but not today. Not now. They were going to pay.

All of them.

He turned and swept way up to one to one of the drawing rooms. He lit the fire with a snap of his fingers, sitting next it and watching the flames. His hands were trembling. He gripped his fists against his robes. Those hideous years in the academy. Those years he'd been a fool and wavered from his father's teachings and actually believed in friendship and hope.

The logs crackled and the flames twisted and blazed. All because of Yuma. It was all Yuma. He'd tricked him and made him fall for his charms, warmed his heart and blinded him to how foolish he was. Even when Ryoga began to tear at the dreams of happiness that Yuma had given him, he still remained naïve and blind. His father would have been disgusted. Not now though. His father would be proud of him now. He'd become the perfect son. He'd make sure they all paid. They were all going to pay for how the treated him. Starting with Nasch.

And as if on cue, Nasch's scream echoed through the halls.

Vector smirked. Oh good. That would be Don Thousand punishing Nasch for losing the Arclight brats. They were supposed to be capturing and turning the Arclights and Tenjos. After all, with them came incredible powers, incredible bloodlines and to control little Haruto and Astral Lord Christopher would swing the war in their favour. Don Thousand was keen to have their powers. He wouldn't take kindly to Nasch failing him. He never did. And Vector couldn't care less. It served him right. He shouldn't have failed.

He couldn't wait to see what would happen to Nasch when Don Thousand discovered what Thomas had done with Yuma.


	14. Shadows

Thomas could barely register anything around him.

It was all so dark. His mind was spinning and his vision whirling. Every bump and jolt of the car sent his world rocking like a little boat in a violent storm. It was a horrid, sickening roll and churn. He was dizzy and lost in the hazy darkness, only knowing he'd been put in a car by Kaito and since then Michael's voice had been calling to him quietly.

"…someone has to get through to him," Michael murmured, stroking his hair. "If even Kaito couldn't break Mamoru's hold over him… why won't he come back to us?"

He wanted to. He wanted to break through his darkness but his mind was so hazy, his limbs were so heavy, his powers were completely supressed. He couldn't fight. He'd registered it all. His heart had fluttered as Kaito's lips brushed his. The thought of Kaito kissing him always made his heart pound. He didn't think anything of it before. He'd never thought the jokes about him and Kaito were anything more than that- just jokes. But Kaito's kiss had sent a strange energy racing through him. He'd never felt anything like it.

A light finally clearing the darkness clouding his mind and reacting out to him. Something calling to him and pulling him from the dark abyss he was trapped in.

And then it was gone. It wasn't enough. His own powers were working against him and those cuffs only made it worse. His dark powers were trapped inside him, feeding the Chaos energy that had infected him. And he knew all this but couldn't do anything to stop it or change it. He was trapped inside his own hazy mind. Helpless.

Mamoru's words echoed through the darkness. He was Infernal, how could he and Kaito ever understand each other? An Infernal and an Ethereal; how ridiculous was that? They could never truly understand each other? Mamoru had said it himself. There was always a disconnect, something missing, because he couldn't quite understand Thomas' darkness. He'd kept it secret for so long. Infernals were associated with the Barians. He had to keep it quiet, he pretended he was Pyro to everyone but his family. Not even Kaito had known. What did that say about his relationship with Kaito? That he was too afraid to tell him what he truly was.

Of course he was never going to be close with Kaito.

"Thomas?" Michael whispered softly. "Thomas, what is it? Thomas?"

He whined and clenched his eyes shut. What was wrong with him? He was plunged back into the icy dark abyss, barely able to feel Michael's arms around him anymore, his voice distant and echoing through a tunnel. He was fading and he didn't know if Kaito was right and there really was nothing to be done. He was going to die, executed by the Astrals unless he could fight this infection like he did before but with his power restrained like this, he didn't know if he could.

"Will he be ok?" came Takashi's voice through the darkness. "Michael?"

"Of course," Michael replied. "He's strong. He'll fight it. He won't leave me. Will you, Thomas? You won't ever leave me like Chris did."

Chris… Chris had abandoned them. He'd left them. The Astrals had summoned him and he'd just vanished. He'd gone to them and left them. The Astrals had taken him from them. But what Nasch had said about Kaito… Kaito had talked him into it for Haruto. He knew Kaito would do anything for Haruto but sacrificing Chris? Why was he still fighting? What was there left to fight for other than Michael?

A slow breath escaped him and he gave into the darkness completely. What else could he do? No one needed him, he couldn't trust Kaito and Michael was strong enough, probably better off without him. He wanted to feel complete. He wanted to be somewhere he belonged. He'd cheated it once, why should he try to fight it this time? Wasn't it his fate?

"Thomas?!" Michael cried through the darkness. "Thomas?! Gauche, stop the car! Something's wrong with him. _Thomas_!"

* * *

There were some things Kaito hated doing. But having to do them was a part of his job. There were things that had to be done. And even more so now his partnership with Thomas rested on his shoulders. Thomas needed him. He had to get over how awkward this was for him.

The huge manor house loomed above him in the rainy morning light. The heavens had opened and rain was pouring. Inside was Fortuno, an oracle with no alliances. The best place for them to go when they needed help. Oracles rarely sided with either group, they knew too much, and when they did they were often too weak to be helpful. Haruto couldn't control his powers and was too sick to help and stronger ones who refused to cooperate were killed. He knew Rio Kamishiro was an oracle, not a very strong one but she came up with things every now and again.

Now he was forced to face this alone. Usually Thomas would see Fortuno alone. He gave Kaito the creeps but Thomas seemed to like creepy things. Kaito's heart was pounding as he stepped through the gates swinging off their hinges, pushing his bike carefully. Thomas' life depended on his finding Yuma. He had to find him. The gardens were dead or overgrown. Tree branches hung broken and limp and swinging in the violent early wind. He stepped through the weeds and overgrown grass, leaving his bike under the large porch to shelter it at least a little. The walls of the house were covered in ivy, the windows dusty and grey.

He pushed the door open slowly, cringing at the unearthly screech the hinges made. Inside the wind howled through the cracks, wailing in the endless halls and making the dim candle light flicker and the shadows dance and jump. His footsteps echoed in the silence and the door shut with a slam.

"Oracle," he called quietly. There was nothing but the wailing of the wind. "Oracle, I need your services."

"You're searching for a way to save your beloved Thomas," chuckled the oracle. "To keep him at your side no matter what. No matter the cost."

"I need to know where the Prince is," Kaito replied, glancing around the darkness. "I need to take him back to the Astrals and make sure he faces his fate."

Fortuno chuckled and Kaito found himself pushed back against one of the damp walls, shuddering as long nails brushed his jaw. "And the little Prince must face his destiny while you and Thomas escape yours."

"My…" He scowled and pushed the hooded man away, staggering back and glaring up at him. "What fate?"

"Did you resist the Astrals demanding you become a Lord? Did Thomas resist the Chaos infection? And yet you force Yuma to give into his destiny?"

Kaito scowled. "That's different."

"No, no, it's not." He laughed and led Kaito through to a large room. "You're standing at a cross roads, Kaito." He sat on the floor in front of cards. "It's very simple. You hold the future in your hands right now."

A ball appeared in his hands and Kaito struggled not to drop it, watching his own face in the crystal as Yuma was sacrificed. His eyes were fixed on the crystal as he and Thomas were reunited; how awkward Thomas was, how he gently coaxed him to trust him again, slowly easing him out of the darkness. The scene shifted to Kaito guiding Thomas into his quarters, their lips meeting softly as their hands moved over each other's bodies. They fell back into bed and Kaito's cheeks warmed, unable to look away from Thomas' face as they made love. He didn't know if this was really what would happen if he sacrificed Yuma but he was transfixed.

There were blissful hazy moments of their secret love affair, both knowing if the Astrals caught them they'd be broken up and forced to work with other people. They hunted the Barians, they fought and won with a new power. Soon the war was over, Akari was crowned Queen of Utopia and they were hailed as heroes. They were a perfect, happy family, even without their fathers.

Time past and Kaito finally took his place as a Lord. They were awake and powerful and acted as Akari's advisors.

And then the purge began. Every being with Chaos inside them. Even Infernals. _Thomas_. And Kaito couldn't fight. He and Chris both tried but they couldn't do anything without taking Thomas away and running and Thomas refused. He wanted to face his fate. He whispered goodbyes to his family and Kaito kissed him, holding him close as they knelt on the floor together, before driving his sword between Thomas' ribs.

The crystal shattered into pieces on the floor and Kaito stumbled back, gasping for breath.

That couldn't be their fate. It couldn't be their path.

"That's the path you'll take if you sacrifice Yuma to the Astrals," Fortuno laughed. "You can't fight it. Yuma's the catalyst. He will shape your destinies."

"What other options are there? We give him to the Barians?"

"That's the other path destiny has laid out," he chuckled, turning over cards. "The prophecies tell of a King of Fire, torn between the two worlds, his soul open to be taken. Whoever claims him will eradicate the other world."

"Yuma."

"Of course." He stood slowly and Kaito stepped back. "If Yuma is given to the Barians the Astral Lord will have Thomas executed as infected. In your grief you would give yourself to the Astral Lords to save Haruto and lose Michael in the process. You are fated to lose Thomas."

"Then what the hell do I do?!"

He chuckled and Kaito wanted to throttle him. Was it so hard to give him a straight answer? "You do something else. There are two options. And one third, far vaguer prophecy. A holy Dragon and demon Lion, led by the King of Fire, and Astral and a Barian. The Dragon and Lion lay down their lives for the King and both worlds' powers are drained."

"Then that's what I need to do. I just…need to find this Dragon and Lion, right?" He chuckled and Kaito turned away as long nails scratched his cheek. "And Yuma. That way I can save Thomas and cure Haruto and-"

"Thomas _is_ fated to die. Do you know the difference between destiny and fate, Kaito?"

"Does it matter?!"

"Destiny is the path, it is the journey, it's shaped by our own hands and we can fight it and control it. Destiny is the pathway, filled with forks and twists and turns. It's the options we face and choices we make. Fate is where we all end up. You cannot escape fate. All paths lead to your fate. It cannot be changed. Every oracle will tell you the same." He gripped Kaito's chin, turning him to gaze intently into Kaito's eyes. "Thomas Arclight _will_ meet his death at your hand within six months."

"No," Kaito hissed, shaking his head. "No, I'll prove you wrong. I won't let him die! I won't kill him!"

He turned and stormed out the house into the rain. First, he had to get Yuma away from the Barians. Then he had to find a way to keep Thomas and his family safe. There had to be another way. He had to save him somehow.

Kaito tore down the country roads despite the rain. He had to find an answer. Thomas wouldn't die. Kaito would never let Thomas die like that. He would never kill Thomas. He had to do something. So he would tear Baria apart looking for a solution, searching for Yuma and a way to save Thomas. Yuma was the key. Somehow he had to stop Yuma being used by either of side.

"Master Kaito," Orbital called over the coms. "Master Kaito, there's a message coming in from Master Michael."

"Put him through."

"Kaito!" Michael called. "Kaito!"

"I'm here."

"Talk to Thomas," he insisted. "Please, talk to Thomas. He's changing. It's getting stronger and he can't fight it alone. We're not getting through to him." Kaito pulled to a stop and there was a soft whimper from Thomas. "Please, Kaito, talk to him."

"Thomas," Kaito said softly. He whimpered and Kaito's heart ached. "Thomas, I'm here. Listen to my voice, ok? Listen to my voice and try to fight the darkness. I'm going to save you, understand? I'm going to save you and we're going to work together to end this war."

"Kaito…" Thomas whimpered and whined. "It hurts… Michael, shut him up, it hurts…"

"Thomas?" Michael whispered.

"I know it hurts, Thomas," Kaito said. "I know it hurts. It hurt last time, didn't it? But you fought it. You're stronger than this don't let it take you. You are strong enough to fight through this pain and beat it. Stay with us. You have to be strong. You have to stay strong."

Thomas didn't reply and Kaito's heart pounded against his chest before Michael sighed. "I think he's sleeping again. Thank you, Kaito. I think he's settled for now."

"I'm glad," he replied. "I won't let him go, Michael. He has to keep fighting. Feel free to call me again if anything else happens. I'll talk to him any time I can to keep him from giving in."

"I will, thank you."

The call terminated and Kaito sighed, leaning back slightly. It was something at least, not the recovery he'd hoped for but something. Thomas was going to recover fully, Kaito would see to that but how was another matter. After all, nothing seemed be reaching him at the moment. The most he seemed capable of was managing the rate at which the Chaos energy tore through him and consumed him. How was that fair? How could Thomas succumb to it? How could Mamoru mean so much to Thomas that he could seduce him into darkness?

The crystal city of Baria loomed up above him, shimmering in the rain and morning light. That was where the answers were. He had to find Yuma somewhere in there; in the depths of the Barian palace. He had to find him somewhere in there. That was his only option.

* * *

The quiet click of flowers being cut filled the room. Aika's flowers and scents did smell lovely, they were supposedly relaxing but Mamoru was too tense to relax. His mind was focused on his failure. On Thomas. How he failed to infect Thomas enough to bring him back into the fold? It should have been simple. He was already half infected. Somehow he'd resisted the darkness that had claimed Mamoru. He'd never heard of such a thing happening. How could anyone just resist it?

His fingers brushed his shoulder. The scars were still there. Some days he still felt Thomas' sword plunging through him, his tears splashing onto his face as he begged for forgiveness, promising he'd join him once he completed their mission. Why had he been able to resist? Why had Thomas been able to resist _him_?

His fist clenched absently against his shirt. _Kaito_. It was because of stupid, precious Kaito. Who the hell did he think he was? He'd always been after Thomas, hadn't he? He saw it clearly now. Kaito had always spoken cruelly to him while he smiled at Thomas. He was always so soft when it came to Thomas. The bastard was after Thomas from the start. His brother's ex and he wanted Thomas now?

"You're tense," Aika murmured. Mamoru closed his eyes, leaning against the cold window. "You're worried about what Lord Nasch intends to do with you for your failure?"

"It wasn't my fault," Mamoru hissed. "It's Kaito. Kaito's got some sort of hold over him. I just need to get him away from Kaito and I won't have any problem getting him to give in." His eyes snapped open and he glared over at his friends. "It wasn't my job to keep the mansion locked down. You knew there was a good chance Kaito would be chasing behind him. If we can just get rid of Kaito I can make Thomas mine."

"Assuming Lord Nasch allows you another chance," Chitaro said.

Mamoru glared over. "Why wouldn't he give me another chance?"

"Well, this is usually the point where the leader kills the hapless minions who failed their mission as a lesson the others that he doesn't accept failure."

"This is not a work of fiction," Mamoru replied. "And Lord Nasch wouldn't do that. I'm his only hope of getting Thomas."

"Not really," Aika replied. Mamoru glared down at her. "There is Dr Arclight still, he is his father after all. And Thomas loves his family dearly. On top of that, you did just say that Kaito has some sort of hold over Thomas."

"Not that Lord Nasch wants Thomas alive," Chitaro agreed. "It's the other Lords who want him alive."

Mamoru's eyes widened. Of course. He slipped off the windowsill and hurried out. He glanced around the halls, trying to figure out where Nasch would be. He decided the first place to check would be the cells with Yuma.

He hurried down the stairs to the cells rather surprised to find not Nasch but Lord Vector. Not the Lord he wanted to see. He was leaning against the wall, his back to Mamoru as he approached. Sneaking up on Vector was a good way to get killed. He cleared his throat and Vector whipped around, eyes glowing under his hood.

"What?" he hissed.

"I was looking for Lord Nasch," Mamoru replied, trying to be respectful without seeming afraid. "I thought perhaps he'd be with Yuma."

"Well he's not," Vector snapped. "He always abandoned him, didn't he? Why did Yuma even like him? He was a bully. He was cruel to him? Why would Yuma like someone like that?"

"I wouldn't know," he murmured.

"But you," he said, suddenly pulling Mamoru over and slamming him against the bars so he was staring at Yuma's unconscious form. "You know Thomas." He lowered his voice to a soft, deadly whisper against Mamoru's ear. "You love Thomas. Your best friends' big brother." He sneered. "Was Michael more pissed at you or him, I wonder?"

"Lord Vector-"

"You know Thomas better than anyone here. So tell me, faced with Nasch threatening his brother and a young prince begging for his life, set to be slaughtered by either side if captured, what would Thomas do?"

"He'd hand over Yuma. Isn't that obvious?"

"Watch your tone!" he snarled, twisting Mamoru's wrist. "And if it was obvious I wouldn't be asking." He pulled him around and sneered. "Don't you understand?" He giggled and Mamoru shivered. "That's not Yuma. And when Don Thousand finds out he's going to finally kill Nasch."

"That- that's not Yuma?"

"Isn't it wonderful? Nasch didn't even notice the switch. I'll be rid of him yet and that Arclight brat. Both of them at once. Isn't it perfect? Nasch will finally pay for everything he took from me."

Vector pulled back and shoved Mamoru away. He staggered slightly before straightening up and backing away. Was Vector honestly saying what Mamoru thought he was? That the young man in the cell was a fake and that the real Prince was out there somewhere? Vector had switched them and intended to blame Thomas to make Nasch look bad? But why? He knew Nasch and Vector didn't get on that well but what could Nasch had done to make Vector hate him that much? Was it really just Vector being ruthless and power hungry?

He backed away and went to warn Nasch but Vector called to him softly.

"You realise, if Nasch were to find out about this, I would know who to dismember."

Mamoru shuddered and nodded, hurrying up the stairs to get away from Vector. What was he supposed to do? Nasch would be killed if Don thousand found Yuma wasn't really Yuma. And Nasch was certainly a better man than Vector. If Nasch was dead it would be Vector or Durbe who took control. Durbe was reasonable but ruthless when he needed to be. Vector was sadistic and bloodthirsty. He doubted either would be quite as good as Nasch.

Still… perhaps there was an option. Perhaps Durbe was the third option. He nodded to himself and hurried to Durbe's quarters, knocking quietly. Durbe opened the door and Mamoru smiled. He'd beg Nasch for another chance with Thomas later, right now Durbe needed to know what Vector had done.

"Lord Vector's causing trouble," he said quietly. Durbe nodded and gestured for him to step inside. "But you can't tell Lord Nasch or Lord Vector will kill me."

"Hmm, I see," Durbe murmured. "Then we will keep this between the two of us. What has Vector done this time?"

"He's switched Prince Yuma for some sort of double," Mamoru said. Durbe scowled. "He intends to let Thomas and Nasch take the blame and have them both killed. He said something about making everyone pay for something."

"He told you this?" Mamoru nodded. "Why?"

"I was looking for Lord Nasch, I went down to the dungeons and found him there. He told me. He asked me what Thomas would do. He laughed and told me it wasn't the real Yuma and when Don Thousand finds out he'll kill Nasch."

Durbe nodded. "Alright. Thank you. Why were you looking for Nasch?"

"I failed to bring Thomas to our side. I'm afraid he won't let me try again. I know he hates Thomas, he's hardly my biggest fan either, but I know I can bring Thomas to our side if only he'll let me try again. No one knows Thomas like I do. I was promised I would be able to have him entirely focused on me, that was what the darkness promised me. I know I can bring him under your command if Kaito is out the way. That's the only reason I didn't manage this time. If I can keep him away from Kaito, I can make him mine."

"I see. I will deal with Vector and I will put your case to Nasch. Try to relax. They have him now. You can't do anything with Thomas in the Astral's clutches. No doubt they will move him to a secure facility or even kill him given what he's done."

Mamoru scowled but nodded. "Let me take some people out to track them down then. We'll find Thomas and bring him home. They should be after Yuma, right? No matter where Vector's taken the real Yuma, they think he's here. They'll come after him. So Thomas will be vulnerable and perhaps we could even find one of the Astrals' secure facilities."

"Good," Durbe murmured. "Good, yes, take a few of your friends and see what you can do."

"Yes, Lord Durbe."

Durbe nodded and opened the door for him. Mamoru smiled weakly and hurried out. As he went down the halls, he caught Merag heading into Nasch's room. Nasch was lying on his bed as Merag moped his forehead, murmuring to him softly. He was obviously in pain. Mamoru was glad he hadn't been punished for his failure. At least not yet.

Nasch was a good leader. He took responsibility for all their failures, not just his own. He couldn't imagine Vector taking this sort of punishment for them. It was best to keep Nasch in charge. Even if he seemed little more than a puppet to Durbe and Merag, at least he was a reasonably good later. He was definitely the lesser evil.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Haruto chirped.

"Waking up the Lords," Eliphas replied. "Why are you here, little one?"

Haruto puffed out his cheeks and sat in Chris' lap, glaring up at Eliphas as Ena swept in. "They're my friends. I want to see them."

Eliphas scowled down at him and Haruto folded his arms, glaring up at him. He'd taken Chris and tried to take Kaito. He'd see Thomas dead if he had the chance and he's use Haruto's power to do it. He might have been trying to do what was best but he had a funny way of showing it. Haruto wasn't going to let anyone use him to hurt the people he loved.

"Why are you waking them up?" Haruto said softly.

"Because Yuma is in the hands of the Barians," Ena replied softly. "He's incredibly powerful and if we can't bring him to our side, we will need all the power we have at our disposal. The Lords will be woken from their slumber, Thomas will be subjected to our most recent, experimental process to deal with his infection although if the most recent reports are right this may be his last hope."

"Chris won't let you hurt him," he cried.

"He'll have no choice in the matter," Eliphas replied. "Thomas has to face his fate as we all do."

Haruto huffed as the Lords stirred. Chris' hand brushed his arm and Haruto couldn't help beaming, wrapping his arms around Chris tightly. His big brother was finally going to wake up. The biggest of his big brothers. The one who made everything better, even when Kaito couldn't, even when there was no way to change things, somehow Chris just made everything better without a word. His big brothers were different and argued a lot and sometimes drove him to despair with how clueless they could be but they were his. They were special and his and that made them all perfect.

"Haruto?" Chris groaned.

"Chris," he whispered, burying his head in Chris' shoulder. "Chris, you're back."

"What's going on?" Kotori whispered.

"You've been awoke from your suspended state because we are in a state of emergency," Eliphas replied. "I don't expect you to remember straight away but we have discussed it. Waking from your slumber can be a difficult transition and no doubt you'll remember when you recover more fully. For now we will take you to the hospital win and make you comfortable while we ensure the procedure went as planned."

Chris nodded slightly, wrapping his arms weakly around Haruto's shoulders. Chris was weak and tired but Haruto snuggled up close to him. Finally Thomas and Kaito would be happy again. Or maybe it would come between them. Haruto frowned slightly.

Thomas and Kaito had grown closer because Chris vanished. Kaito had taken to looking after Michael and Thomas more closely. He'd been there to protect and comfort Thomas when Mamor died. He'd been there for him and they'd bonded. They cared about each other so much. What if Chris returning got between them?

"Chris," he whimpered, hugging him tightly. "They really care about each other."

"Haruto?" Chris whispered.

"Thomas and Kaito," he said, shaking his head. "Don't get between them, please."

"Get between them?" he replied. "I would never stop them being together if they want to be, Haruto, you should know that. I've wanted them to support each other more since the start. If they're finally doing that then I'm proud of them."

He nudged Haruto off his lap and Haruto helped him up, holding his hand as they were escorted to the hospital wing. Chris squeezed his hand back gently and Haruto beamed. They were going to be alright. They were going to all be a family again no matter what.

Haruto sat with Chris in the hospital wing, climbing up onto the bed with him and sitting under the covers, offering Chris his dragon plushie. Chris smiled softly and took it from him.

"Is your hair getting in the way?" Haruto whispered, noticing how Chris kept pushing his hair from his face and arms as it tangled. "Do you want help?"

"Mmm, if you wouldn't mind please, Haruto," he murmured. Haruto nodded eagerly, getting up on his knees and gathering up Chris' hair, fetching a brush and about to start detangling it but Chris caught his hands. "I need a pair of scissors, please."

Haruto's eyes widened but he nodded and slid out of bed, rummaging through the draws and finally handing Chris a pair of scissors. Chris nodded, pulling his hair around and Haruto could only stare as it brushed the floor, moments before Chris chopped it off and his hair fell to the floor in a pile of beautiful silver strands. His hair was cut to his chin, sloppily and roughly and no doubt he'd fix it later but it was so different. He was so elegant and beautiful with his long hair, he always had been, and Haruto couldn't remember a time when Chris didn't have hair passed his waist and braided back.

It was so strange to see it cut off.

"Hair so long could be rather inconvenient when we're at war anyway," Chris murmured, playing with the ends of the strands. "Don't you think, Haruto?"

Haruto sighed and nodded sadly. He supposed it made sense. Long hair could certainly get in the way if they had to be at war. It was sad but he was still stunning. Chris smiled and returned to bed with him, letting Haruto snuggle close as they waited for the doctor to check on him. Haruto smiled as Chris played with his dragon plushie.

"How have things been without me?" Chris whispered.

"Hard," Haruto whispered. "Kaito blamed himself and tried really hard to make Thomas and Michael happy and help them through. Then… Thomas became infected." Chris stiffened slightly. "You didn't know?"

"No… no I knew," he murmured. "I just… I've not been able to feel it like this before. It was just sort of numbed." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh and Haruto hugged him tighter. "And he had to kill Mamoru. That must have been hard. I know Thomas loved him. I wish I'd been there to look after him through that."

"Kaito helped him. Thomas was a mess." Haruto sighed and closed his eyes, gripping Chris' shirt as tears filled his eyes. "He wanted to die."

"I should have been there."

Haruto nodded weakly, trying not to think about back then too much. Just over two years ago when Thomas had fallen to his knees and begged to be allowed to say goodbye to Michael and Chris before he was put down. Being refused his death had broken Thomas. He'd been sent on two weeks' vacation time to recover but Thomas hadn't really recovered. He'd lingered and moped around. He'd completed his missions with brutality and recklessness, often returning injured but refusing help for anything but the most serious wounds. It had been tearing Kaito and Michael apart watching him, Haruto had seen it. It had hurt him too.

Some days Thomas would come in to see him while the doctors were checking him and Haruto would beg him to talk and stop doing this to himself but without someone to rein him in and make him happy, Thomas was falling apart. He hated himself and hated his infection. He'd wanted the pain to stop and wanted to be with the person he loved.

Kaito said he still got like that sometimes.

"I'm glad you're back, Chris," he whispered hoarsely. "We all need you."

"I'm here now," Chris said softly, tucking the dragon into Haruto's arms. "I won't let anything take me from my family again, Haruto. I promise. And I'm going to make things right. I'm going to make everything better, Haruto. Somehow."


	15. Love Story

"How is he?" Mizael said softly.

"Don Thousand was needlessly rough with him," Durbe replied, stroking Nasch's hair from his face. "I know he failed at his task of bringing us the Arclight children and Kaito but this was too much."

"You know you released him, don't you?" he said. Durbe scowled and lifted his head, glaring up at Mizael. Of course he knew. The question going through his mind, no doubt, was how had Mizael found out? "You do know then."

"Of course I do."

Mizael growled. "What happened that night, Durbe? The truth this time."

Durbe sighed, leaning back against the bedhead and gazing up at him. Mizael had heard several versions of the night Durbe's family died. Durbe always seemed to be holding something back. Of course, he'd get annoyed, he'd snap at Mizael about trust and why he had to repeat himself but Mizael wasn't going to accept that. If Durbe wanted him to trust him and stop doing things on his own, he had to give him the truth.

"In the morning," Durbe murmured. Mizael nodded. That was better than being brushed off again. "Before we take Yuma to Don Thousand tomorrow, I'll tell you everything."

"Thank you," Mizael said, turning away. "But, Durbe, much as it pains me, this is the last time I'll ask you. Don't lie to me again."

"Are you threatening me, Mizael?" Durbe said.

"Just a friendly warning," he replied. He paused at the door, tilting his head slightly. "You know that while my loyalty would endure, our friendship can't take another lie. It's all or nothing this time, Durbe. I hope you understand why."

"In that case, do me a favour." Mizael nodded. "Kaito will be here. Somewhere near the outer walls, I'm sure. Bringing Yuma home will be his only chance to earn forgiveness for Thomas after handing him over. Work you charm for me? Do what you can to make him ours. Or at least dig into his soul a little."

Mizael nodded and left Durbe to tend to Nasch. He didn't know what Don Thousand had actually done to him but he had heard Nasch's screams. He'd been tortured for his failures. Mizael strode through the halls of the palace, pulling on his robes as he went. He wasn't going to fail. He wasn't ever going to be in Nasch's position. He envied Nasch at times for his lack of emotions, for the lack of guilt for all the lives they'd destroyed, but he was tortured for his failures. Mizael wasn't ever going to end up a tortured soul like Nasch, Durbe and Vector.

Although, he paused at the door, watching the storm.

Maybe this was his punishment for something. Why did he have to go out into this chasing some vague answers on the off chance his powers might convince Kaito to join them? How was he supposed to know what would lure Kaito in?

* * *

Kaito had stopped for the night, curled up against his bike, sheltering from the rain as much as he could outside the walls of Baria. The moon was up there somewhere, hidden by the clouds and sheets of rain. Kaito shivered, pulling the blankets closer around him and adjusting the plastic sheet above his head.

His fingers brushed his neck absently. He hadn't taken the pendant from Thomas. He almost smiled. It would be his link to Thomas, just until he could be with him once more. Kaito had made the decision for himself that would be six months. If the oracles gave him six months to kill Thomas, he'd have to just stay away. So Thomas could keep it. Chris had given it to Kaito to connect them. Now it would do the same for Thomas.

He sat in the darkness in silence for a long before picking up the communicator and bringing up Michael's contact.

"Kaito," Michael answered softly.

"Michael," he murmured. "Have you stopped for the night? How is he?"

"Better, I think," Michael replied.

"Kaito?" Thomas said, his voice hoarse and weak.

Kaito sat up a little more. "Thomas? How are you feeling?"

"Weird," Thomas muttered. "Everything is numb and heavy. I'm sorry, Kaito."

"I wish you'd trusted me, Thomas," Kaito said, closing his eyes. "I would have come with you. Why wouldn't you trust me to help you? You had to be stupid and go off on your own and hand Yuma over to Nasch and now I'm having to do stupid things to get him back to save you before they find out."

"I don't deserve saving. And I left so you wouldn't have to spend hours agonising over whether to go back to Haruto or come with me. We both know which you would have chosen. It was never about trust."

"I would have helped you, you idiot-"

"Shut up, you would have chosen Haruto like you always do."

"Thomas, I…"

"You're really going to try and deny it." He laughed bitterly and Kaito's eyes cracked open once more. "You bastard, don't you dare try to deny it. Do you want to deny what happened with Chris too?"

"What about Chris?" Michael said quietly.

"And while we're talking about trust, Kaito," Thomas continued, his voice dead and soft. "Do you really think I'd hand Yuma over to the Barians? Even for Michael."

"I know you'd do anything for Michael," Kaito replied. "Why didn't you tell me you're Infernal?"

"He's what?" Gauche snapped.

"Don't you dare try and twist this around onto me?!" Thomas yelled. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you! Because you don't trust me and I don't trust you and that's how it's always been! We just sit here lying to ourselves that we're close and we care about each other when the truth is there's nothing between us. They're going to put me down at last and I'm tired of fighting. I want peace and that means giving into the Barians or dying."

"Don't you dare talk like that," Michael cried.

"Thomas," Takashi whispered.

"I thought we were passed this," he snapped. "Stop it!"

Kaito remained silent. What could he say? How could Thomas be telling him everything he thought they had was fake? A lie to make things easier? He knew Thomas had been so utterly broken by supposedly killing Mamoru and becoming infected he'd wanted to die. Kaito had been there at his side through it, helping him recover as best he could between missions, looking after him as he promised Chris he would. Just like Michael, he'd thought they were passed this. Or at least the worst of it. There were still nights Thomas lay in his arms crying for forgiveness and punishment but he didn't think it was this bad anymore.

"Did you really think this was real? Did you really think I was going to just replace Chris and become some sort of best friend?"

"It was never like that," Kaito said softly. "I never saw you as any sort of replacement. I thought-"

Thomas laughed and Kaito fell silent. "Funny. That's all you were. Michael wanted me to get better, so I focused on you for him."

"Stop it," Michael snapped. "Just stop it!" Thomas didn't answer this time and Michael sighed "I'm sorry, Kaito, I thought maybe since he was more talkative…"

"It's alright," Kaito replied. "I know it's not him. It's just that darkness." Thomas snorted and Kaito sighed. "You remember last time, Michael. It's not going to be easy, we know that. We just have to help him through it. He's not pushing me away that easily."

"I'm glad," he murmured. "You're good for him, you know."

"How are you and Takashi?"

"As good as can be expected," Takashi replied. "They kept our weapons. You know it's Ryoga. Nasch is Ryoga Kamishiro." Kaito gave a grunt and Takashi sighed. "Why would he have betrayed us like that? I knew he'd been captured by the Barians but I'd never realised they'd corrupted him that much."

"It's easy to push someone into anything when they're grieving, kid," Gauche muttered. "And the guy is emotionless-"

"No," Takashi argued. Kaito scowled. "No, I saw it when I was in the dungeons. He still feels, its Don Thousand numbing him and blocking unwanted emotions. When he snuck into the Astral HQ and when he saw Yuma, he began to feel. He cares about Yuma still and Don Thousand is supressing it. He cared about him, he felt guilty, he didn't want to hurt him. He was weak and in pain and needed Durbe's help and he lashed out at me to make me hurt like he was. It's the pendant he wears, it strengthens Don Thousand's control over him."

"Well done, Takashi," Kaito said. "That might be useful later. I'll call you tomorrow evening. I hope you'll be nearly home by then but call if anything happens."

"We will," Michael replied. "Goodnight, Kaito."

The line went dead and Kaito sighed, leaning back against the still slightly warm body of his bike. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was risking his life to save Yuma for Thomas while Thomas renounced their relationship like it was nothing. It made his stomach churn. It was just the darkness of his infection. That was it. Nothing more. He knew Thomas cared about him. Why else would he have taken his pendant? He took something so precious even though they meant nothing to each other? No. That was the darkness and nothing more. He wasn't risking his life for a relationship that was a lie.

Kaito's communicator when off again and he scowled, almost expecting Thomas to be calling despite the fact that he was handcuffed and weak. But it wasn't.

"Haruto?"

"Kaito! Haruto chirped.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to still be awake?" Kaito muttered.

"It's fine. I said he could stay up so we could call you guys." The communicator slipped from his hand at the familiar voice he hadn't heard in over two years. "Kaito?"

Kaito swallowed heavily, trying to make sense of this. Was he dreaming? He must have fallen asleep after the call with Thomas. He must have just fallen asleep and was dreaming. There was no way Chris could really be there. It was a dream and his guilt was getting to him. It was all piling up and becoming too much.

"Kaito?" Chris called softly. "Are you still there?"

"I- I'm here. Chris?"

"Yes, Kaito."

"How?"

"The Astrals believe that serious action is required," Chris replied. "They've woken us from our sleep. Have you found Thomas yet?"

"I… Yes…" Kaito said slowly. "We found him with Michael and Takashi."

"Please tell me he didn't trade Yuma to the Barians."

"The Lords… know about that?"

"I'm afraid so. Astral told us." Kaito clenched his jaw and glared at the rain. "You have him with you though, don't you? You found him and you saved Yuma and you're bringing him home. At least let me talk to him."

"I sent him home with Michael and Takashi," he replied. Chris hummed and Kaito sighed. "They're under Gauche's care and they're both apparently unharmed. However-"

"Kaito, what did Thomas do?"

"Mamoru is alive." Chris cursed softly. "I don't know how bad the infection is this time but he's struggling to fight it and he's lashing out." He paused and frowned. "I'm not using him to replace you."

"No," Chris said. "I know. I've watched you and Thomas grow the past few years, Kaito, even if I've not been there. I've watched. Your relationship with Thomas is nothing like your relationship with me. I know you're not using him as a replacement."

"Is he?"

"Did he say something? And where are you if Gauche is bringing everyone home?"

Kaito paused, hesitating once more. Did Kaito need to tell him really? Did he need to know that Thomas had handed over Yuma and Kaito was heading into Baria to save him? As far as they needed to know he could save Yuma and catch up with Gauche.

Chris was a Lord, he needed to know but he'd tell the others. Thomas could be in more trouble than ever. He clenched his fists, mind flashing back to that vision the Oracle had shown him. Their future in the crystal ball; him and Thomas in bed together, cuddled up together, madly in love and together until their last moments. Didn't the Oracle seem to say that was their destiny in every event? They would be together and Kaito would kill him.

"I can't be near him," he whispered. "Six months. I have six months until I can see him again."

"Kaito-"

"I know you can fight it, Kaito," Haurto said quietly. Kaito frowned. Haruto knew too? "You've never given into fate. I know you can fight it."

"What fate?" Chris snapped.

"That Kaito and Thomas will go to bed together," he replied.

"H-Haruto," Kaito hissed, cheeks burning. "You shouldn't just say things like that."

"But it's true!" he argued. "All the different versions are the same. Ethereal and Infernal power mingled and blended. I've seen you and him in my dreams. I see you take his hand and take him into your bedroom. And they're all mushy and…"

Kaito missed anything else Haruto said. Infernal and Ethereal power. Him and Thomas. A holy dragon and demon lion? Could it be possible he and Thomas were the dragon and lion the prophecies spoke about? They were going to fight together for Yuma? He wasn't sure if that boded well or not. He and Thomas were destined to be together. His eyes fell shut and he gripped the communicator on the ground.

And Thomas and him in bed? He'd never realised the idea was so appealing before that day but the more people said it was destined, the more it occurred to him that Thomas was very attractive. Although, it also seemed to be the catalyst for their _fate_.

"Kaito?" Haruto huffed.

"Yes. I'm here."

"What's wrong?" Chris murmured.

"Every version also says I kill him within six months, don't they, Haruto?" Kaito said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kaito. But I know you can fight it. I know you won't ever hurt him."

"That's why I'm staying away, Haruto. If I stay away I can't hurt him."

Chris sighed and Kaito knew he was in trouble. He couldn't lie to Chris about this. "Where are you, Kaito?"

"Thomas gave Yuma to Nasch. I'm at Baria. I'm going to get him back and save Thomas, so keep the other Lords from killing him, ok? He wants to die, but it's the infection talking. Lock him up if you have to, just keep him safe."

"Kaito… You will get in serious trouble for this."

"I don't care. Don't let them kill him."

"Alright, I'll do what I can. I should call Michael and speak to Thomas then. Goodnight, Kaito."

"Night, Kaito!"

"I'll be home soon, I promise."

* * *

Chris was rather put off by his conversation with Kaito. Thomas and Kaito had always been good friends. They'd grown up together, been in school together. Thomas and Kaito had been teased about their relationship since they were young. It had always been a joke but watching Thomas and Kaito from the world he'd been trapped in, he knew Thomas and Kaito cared each other greatly. Why were they doubting each other now?

Haruto was resting against his side and Chris was stroking his hair gently. What one earth was going on with those two?

"Haruto?" Michael said quietly, answering the call.

Chris smiled. He sounded so grown up. He knew it hadn't been too long- well, any time away from his brothers was too long- but his heart ached knowing Michael had grown up without him all this time.

"Haruto?" Gauche said quietly. "What's up, kid? Kaito's not with us."

Haruto nudged Chris gently and Chris smiled down at him gratefully. "Michael."

"Chris?" Michael breathed. "Chris, you- you're-"

"I'm here," he said gently. "They woke us up. They're worried about Yuma so we've all been woken up. I'm not going to be away from my family any longer. I'll protect you now."

Thomas snorted and Chris' heart skipped a beat. He was there. Thomas was there. His darling little brothers were there. Both of them together, looking after each other as he knew they would. He knew they were together and he knew they'd look after each other but knowing it and hearing their voices together in one place were different things. He'd been so alone and isolated away from them. He hadn't realised how alone he was. He'd been silenced and his emotions dulled. All he felt was cold logic.

But now he knew how much he'd missed them.

"So, which one of you wants to tell me why Yuma is in the hands of the Barians?" Chris said firmly. Just because he missed them didn't mean he was going to be soft on them. "Well?"

"Because Thomas is a moron," Michael muttered. Thomas snorted again, this time seemingly in sneering laughter. "And now he's risking his life for you and you go and say such mean things."

"So you did say something to Kaito?" Chris said with a sigh.

"I just said what we all know," Thomas murmured. "That he was using me to replace you as much as I used him to get over Mamoru. There was never anything between us."

"He doesn't see if like that."

"He's a fool, running into Baria after something that isn't even there."

"Yuma isn't in Baria?" Chris said quietly. Thomas didn't answer and Michael sighed. "Thomas?"

"I'm sorry, Chris," Michael said. "He's not dealing with this infection very well. I'm worried about him."

"We're going to lock him in a secure facility," he replied. "Just get him home safely."

"We will, Chris," Gauche said. "Don't worry, we'll look after him."

They chatted for a little while longer and Haruto remained snuggled up at his side. Thomas remained silent the entire time but he was there and that was enough. Soon Haruto was drifting off to sleep and Chris left his brothers to sleep, still wound up about his discussions with Kaito and Thomas. It wasn't right. Thomas and Kaito shouldn't have been like that.

Haruto had said versions of prophecies told of Thomas and Kaito together. He said he dreamed of Kaito taking Thomas back to his room. Was it alright for Haruto to be having dreams like that? He knew the Astrals believed Kaito would one day become a Lord and Thomas would eventually be killed. Thomas was lucky to escape what Astals did to Infernals. They were considered too close to the Barians.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Haurto whispered. "You're tense."

"Nothing, just thinking about Thomas and Michael. Get some sleep, sweetheart, I'll be here in the morning."

Haruto smiled and Chris kissed his forehead as he settled down into the pillows. He remembered sitting with Thomas and Michael as they slept. Even more so after their father turned to the Barian cause. Thomas and Michael had missed him so much. Kaito and Haruto had often curled up with them too. They were always family. It tore at his heart to see them falling apart.

And even when he had his brothers and Kaito and Haruto, it wasn't enough. There was always someone missing.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened slowly. Chris smiled absently as Ukyo stepped in. He'd preened his hair since they'd woken up and looked presentable as the day they last met awake and aware. Ukyo smiled back, adjusting his glass and sitting on the bed facing him.

"You've cut your hair," Ukyo said. Chris chuckled and nodded, pushing a few strands back behind his ear. Ukyo's smile softened to something warmer and fonder. "It's good to hear you laugh."

"I haven't had reason to for a long time," Chris replied. "Don't you ever feel sorry for Nasch? After experiencing what we did in that world, would you wish that on anyone?"

"He's a Barian, Chris-"

"I sometimes wonder if that matters. Thomas is Infernal after all. It runs in his blood." Ukyo nodded. "I never told him he took after her. Father didn't, so I didn't think it was important that I did. Maybe I should have."

"No one knew," Ukyo replied. "Byron knew when he got involved with her and he told you because he wanted you to look after Thomas. You can do this, Chris. You're the leader of the Astral Lords. You're the most important person in their world. You won't let them down. I know you won't."

"You always knew exactly what to say at the right time."

"You never told them about the extended family either?"

Chris laughed. "Mother was an only child and her parents are dead, that's all they needed to know, and Father's family is a long way away. We couldn't see them very often, so what did it matter?"

"You know this is going to be a huge turning point for him," Ukyo said gently, patting his leg reassuringly. "You can't keep this secret from him forever. Perhaps talk to him when he's locked away and safe. Somewhere you can control the situation."

Chris nodded. Ukyo smiled and nodded slightly. He supposed he had no choice. Thomas had to be locked up until the infection was controlled at least. And given how he'd been behaving perhaps he needed to be locked away for a while. He didn't want to lock Thomas away. He was his little brother, he should have been safe with him but instead he had to be locked up like a common criminal.

Well, perhaps not a common criminal. He wouldn't lock him up just anyway. Thomas would go in the best, most secure facility they had.

"They're my family. I was supposed to protect them."

"And you have," Ukyo replied. "Who better to protect them than a Lord? You will have your family once more, Chris. Don't think about how bad things are now, just remember how things will one day be. These sacrifices will be worth it in the end, Chris, you know that. One day this will all make sense."

"Thank you, Ukyo."

Ukyo gave him a warm smile and patted his hand gently before getting up and heading out. There were a few moments of silence before Chris went to get out of bed only to find Haruto had a tight grip on his sleeve. He sighed and gave up on that idea, instead lying with Haruto and trying to sleep. Things would be fine in the end. Gauche would bring Thomas and Michael home and Kaito would bring Yuma home.

Soon not even his worries could keep Chris' eyes open and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Kaito," Thomas whispered. Kaito shivered slightly. Thomas? Why was Thomas there? His eyes cracked open and he turned his head to find Thomas smiling lazily, his hair wilder than ever. But he looked so handsome like that. There was a soft, loving, relaxed look in his eyes and his smile was so warm. His heart ached. Why didn't he look at him like that all the time? "Good morning."

"Morning?" Kaito said, tilting his head.

Thomas' smile grew slightly and he leant over, their lips brushing softly. He was dreaming, wasn't he? He must have been. Last he remembered Thomas was being taken back to the Astrals by Gauche. Why were they in bed together if it wasn't a dream? Particularly after all Thomas said to him?

And yet Thomas' lips brushed his once more and it felt right. It felt real. Why did it feel so real?

"What's going on?" he said softly as Thomas laid against his chest, his head buried in the crook of Kaito's neck. Thomas smiled against his neck and Kaito wrapped his arms absently around him. It was a stupid dream. Wasn't it? "Thomas?"

He glanced around the room, trying to get answers from that. Having Thomas in his arms was normal but the kisses certainly weren't. He'd kissed Thomas because it was all he could think of to counteract Mamoru's dark, Chaos infected kiss. Although, seeing their supposed future in that crystal ball, of them making love, had been strangely mesmerising and he was certainly finding Thomas more alluring the more he thought about it.

The walls and ceilings of the room were made of red marble from the looks of it. Kaito scowled. Red marble was only mined in one place a little way from Baria. The homes around Baria were all made of marble and crystal. They were obviously within Baria's limits then. The sunlight was just seeping through the curtains and their clothes were strewn over the floor. It was only then Kaito realised neither of them were wearing anything. Again, it wasn't all that unusual- there had been plenty of times during their break in Spartan City and before when they'd not bothered dressing and just collapsed into bed together- but things were building and his suspicions were growing.

"Thomas, what happened? Where are we?"

"Baria of course, silly," Thomas murmured, reaching up and playing with his hair. "How much did you have to drink last night?"

"I don't remember anything, Thomas." He caught Thomas' hand and squeezed gently. "What happened?"

Thomas sighed, shifting slightly and kissed along his neck. Kaito's suspicions were right, weren't they? Somewhere along the line they'd ended up _in bed_ together. That wasn't good. That was the first step towards Thomas' death. He'd promised himself he'd stay away from Thomas for six months to prove the Oracle wrong. What the hell had happened?

Thomas hands slid down over Kaito's body and he shivered slightly as Thomas' lips fell over his.

"Getting the idea?" Thomas purred against his lips.

"Mmm, definitely," Kaito replied softly. Thomas smiled and drew back, flopping down into the pillows at his side once more. "So, fill me in. What happened?"

Thomas smirked, taking his hand and kissing his fingers. "Well, we were drinking with the Lords-"

"The Lords? Why were we…?"

"Wow, you really are hung over. We were celebrating the coronation and, well, one thing led to another, didn't it? You know… I've wanted this for so long, Kaito"

"Really? I thought I was just a replacement for Mamoru?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "That was last year, Kaito, when are you going to give it a rest?"

"Last… last year?"

Thomas sat up slowly, gazing down at him with a scowl and Kaito frowned. Something caught his eye under Thomas' unruly hair. He reached up slowly, brushing it from his face only to jerk back. Thomas' blue eye was covered by a jagged purple mark. He was Barian. They'd taken hold of him completely. Thomas was watching him carefully. If this was a dream, why was it like this?

"You're still ok, right?" he said softly, sitting up and brushing the Barian mark. "You- you're not-"

"What's wrong with you?" Thomas huffed.

He got up, grabbing his hand and pulling him across the room to put him in front of a mirror. Kaito's eyes widened. One of his eyes was red and covered by a blue marking. His heart hammered against his ribs as Thomas smiled, wrapping his arms around him and leaning on his shoulder. They were both Barian. They'd been claimed by the Barians.

Still, Thomas was alive. Thomas' chin was lying on his shoulder as he snuggled into Kaito's neck. Thomas was alive and… they were together. Their families must have been somewhere near or Thomas wouldn't be so content. Unless the Barians had damaged him more than Kaito could imagine. Was it really so bad?

"I don't remember, Thomas."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Thomas murmured.

"Being outside Baria," Kaito replied, reaching up to play with Thomas' hair. "After you gave Yuma to the Barians. I went to get him back."

"That was so long ago." Kaito nodded. Was it really a dream? It felt far too real. "No more drinking for you." He kissed his cheek gently, tugging him back towards the bed. "Come on, I'll look after you."

"Thomas, how did I…? How did you…?" He sighed and let Thomas tuck him back into bed. "What happened?"

"You wanted to save me," Thomas replied. "You were convinced something bad was going to happen to me. And I wanted to be with you, despite everything I said. I am sorry for that, you know."

"Thomas…"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What you told me to do," Mizael said, opening one eye.

Durbe was standing in the rain with an umbrella, gazing down at him through the darkness. Mizael was sitting under the plastic sheet and makeshift tent Kaito had made with it. He was leaning on Kaito's shoulder to shelter from the rain. He wasn't entirely sure what Kaito wanted from life or what to show him in his dreams but he knew Thomas meant a lot to him and he was tapping into his desires, weaving in the Barian cause. Hopefully it was enough.

"And, why are you under there?" Durbe said.

"You sent me out in the middle of a storm," he replied. "What was I going to do? Besides, it's surprisingly warm and comfortable under here."

"And when he wakes up and runs his sword through you?"

"He won't," Mizael said. "He's dreaming of Thomas and his family. He's happily dreaming away. He doesn't want to wake up. Besides, I can best anyone with a sword, or are you doubting me now?"

"I have never doubted you, my friend," Durbe replied, twirling his umbrella absently. He tilted his head and Mizael smiled. Durbe looked almost childish sometimes. He supposed he didn't blame him for being a little childish. His childhood hadn't been pleasant, after all. "Just as you swear to have never doubt me."

"It's the truth. Even after you changed, I knew you could never do what they accused you of. I always knew, Durbe. Is it too much to ask for the same respect?"

Durbe scowled down at him for a moment before nodding and leaning down, holding out a hand to him. The dream was in motion, it wouldn't do any harm to leave Kaito now. And he did want honest answers from Durbe. He caught Durbe's hand loosely, letting Durbe help him up. Mizael took the umbrella so they were both covered despite their height differences. He felt the chill of Durbe's slender fingers even through his robes and paused, adjusting the umbrella so he could pull off his white leather gloves and put them on Durbe instead, covering his hands with the long sleeves of his robes before replacing Durbe's hands on his arm. Durbe stared up at him for a moment before smiling.

"You baby me, Mizael."

"Perhaps, but only because you seem incapable of looking after yourself," Mizael replied. Durbe's eyes softened as he lowered his head a little, squeezing his hand's against Mizael's arm as they walked through the storm. "Why are we leaving him? Can't we kill him?"

"Don Thousand wants him alive," Durbe replied. "As long as he is alive we can control his brother."

"Then why not capture him now? He's alone and vulnerable and no one would notice he was missing because obviously he's supposed to be here to save the Prince."

"Patience, Mizael," he said softly. Mizael scowled. "Trust me, he will come to us himself. In time."

He smiled and guided Mizael along the outside wall of Baria and down a winding path all too familiar to Mizael.

Despite Utopia's large cities like Baria, Heartland and Spartan, once outside the city limits the kingdom was mostly countryside. It had some of the most beautiful lands on the continent. Thick woodlands and rolling hills and valleys and even the farmland to the north the other side of Sargasso was stunning.

There was only one major city the other side of Sargasso; a major trading town, home of the kingdom's rich and noble. The lands the other side of Sargasso had mostly avoided the war. Neither side wanted to cut off supplies. People seeking to remain neutral mostly went out there, if they could make it passed Sargasso. Mizael had heard there was a new government over in the north trying to make Sargasso a barrier between the north and south of the kingdom and become their own land. That wouldn't last long once they'd defeated the Astrals, Mizael was sure.

"Mizael, if I had told you everything that would happen, everything we'd do, would you still have let me infect you?"

"I hardly _let_ you," Mizael snorted. Durbe chuckled. "I doubt I had any more choice in the matter than you did. You pinned me down and forced the Chaos into me and I was too worried about hurting you and what you'd been through to resist. People think you're cute and harmless but I know you better, Durbe."

"Are you implying I'm manipulative?" Durbe murmured, a smirk tugging at his lips. "And I'm certainly not cute."

"You're not fooling me."

Durbe let himself smirk this time and turned his gaze to the rain swept woodland they were wandering through. They'd walked this path together too many times in the past few years. Neither slept anymore. Not unless Mizael manipulated Durbe's dreams for him. They had nothing to do but plot and wander and try to distract themselves. Mizael knew the traumas some of the other Lords had faced. It was a wonder any of them could sleep. No one joined the Barian cause without suffering first.

Nasch, of course, felt nothing and Merag apparently wasn't even real. Mizael had heard Vector muttering to himself at night. And yet Alit and Gilag slept peacefully.

They came to a stop in a clearing and Durbe laid his head on Mizael's shoulder, gazing up at the crystal form, sheltered in something that could almost have been a shrine. It was a beautiful crystal statue of a stunning woman. Her long, cascading hair was frozen in motion around her, her dress billowing as she clasped her hands in prayer, a soft, peaceful smile on her lips. Someone had built a shrine to this beautiful woman. Whoever she was, she was loved. And clasped in her hands, hanging by a chain, was Don Thousand's emblem, the symbol of the Barian world. The gems in the centre always seemed to glow, no matter what the light.

"There are stories that she's Don Thousand's lover," Durbe murmured. "That when they both existed in this world they ruled with an iron fist. A creature so powerful that she was dubbed a Witch not a Sorceress. His Queen. That one day the Astral leaders defeated her right here and sealed away her power. They say in her last moments Don Thousand arrived as she was frozen in this crystal and she felt such utter despair that she cried the first tear of her life. And that despair, those tears, put her at peace."

"Do you believe that?" Mizael said, glancing up at the statue.

"I don't know. Despite my connection with our leader, he doesn't share such things with me," he replied. "Still, I wonder if he is capable of such feelings. They say when his power was locked away and the Barians were forced back to their world, a fragment of his power was sealed in her pendant, so they could be together forever."

"Who have you been talking to?"

"Imagine a love like that, Mizael. You see the six stones around it? He sacrifices despair to her. One day when all six gems shine, her soul will be released, they will take physical forms and will rule this kingdom as they once did."

"Oh well, why didn't you say so sooner?" Mizael muttered. "We're wasting time on the Prince when we should just sacrifice despair." Durbe glared up at him and Mizael rolled his eyes. "What a load of rubbish, Durbe. Romantic rubbish. I thought better of you."

"Perhaps," Durbe replied with a shrug. "But you know legend also says all Infernal Sorcerers can trace their line back to Don Thousand and this woman. She is the Infernal Queen."

"You're telling me the Arclight line comes from Don Thousand? Don't be a fool."

Durbe flashed a knowing smile and turned away. "Dear Mizael, haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Durbe just smiled, leading him around the shrine towards another path. "Durbe? Who else?"

"By the way, I should warn you, Yuma isn't really Yuma," Durbe said. Mizael scowled. Changing the subject? "He's a duplicate."

"What? So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. Let Kaito come in and rescue him but try not to make it obvious."

Mizael glared down at him. It was probably easier to get answers out of that crystal than Durbe half the time. He glanced back the Don Thousand's supposed Queen and jolt back, tripping over his own feet and hitting the wet, slick ground. Durbe scowled, reaching for the fallen umbrella and picking it up, holding it over Mizael carefully. Not that Mizael took his eyes off the statue for a moment. His heart was pounding. His breath was racing. Even in this mess of a world _that_ unnerved him.

"Oh…"

Durbe finally noticed too then.

The woman had lifted her head. Her eyes were open and there were no tears anymore. Only a cold, wicked smile.


	16. Simple Plans

_"It's beautiful," Rei whispered, gazing up at the stars. _

_"Haven't you seen the stars before?" Ryoga muttered _

_Rei glared over. Yuma was leaning against Ryoga's side, wrapped up in his arms and a blanket as they watched the meteor shower. The annual event supposedly heralded another year of prosperous farming and trading. He'd heard about it from his father._

_"I've never seen the meteor shower before," Rei replied._

_"Where've you been?" Tetsuo laughed. "Locked up in the basement? Everyone's seen it." _

_Rio and Kotori laughed at little way off and Rei glanced over to watch them and their friends giggling and gossiping. Yuma sat up slightly and Rei lowered his head, playing with the sleeves. He'd spent so long keeping his secret. He'd figured out how to smile and laugh, he'd made up a story about where he came from but sometimes he was sure his world was about to come crashing down around him. _

_"You ok, Shingetsu?" Yuma called softly. _

_Rei lifted his gaze, nodding quickly. "Yeah, yeah fine. I think… I'm going to go in…"_

_"Shingetsu?"_

_He got up slowly and turned away, slipping passed the group who stared up at him. He knew he didn't belong and didn't fit in with them but he smiled and waved anyway as he headed back towards the school dorms. Let them have their fun and the meteor shower. There were other things to do. He had school work and studying. _

_"Shingetsu." Yuma caught his hand and pulled him around, pushing him gently against the garden wall. Rei kept his head low and Yuma's grip on his arms a little tighter. "Shingetsu, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," he replied. "Won't Shark miss you if you're gone too long?"_

_"Shark?" Yuma repeated. He frowned and his hold on Rei's arms loosened slightly. "You don't like Shark?"_

_Rei smiled and shook his head. "No. No, it's not like that, I promise."_

_"Then what? What's wrong? Talk to me."_

_"Nothing. Just tired." He pulled away and hurried towards the dorms. "Goodnight, your highness!"_

_He ran for the door and threw himself inside, ignoring Yuma calling after him and the tears stinging his eyes. Yuma didn't understand. He'd never understand. He'd hate him. He slammed his door behind him, locking it and collapsing into his bed. It wasn't fair! He wanted to be their friend. That was all he wanted. Yuma had been seen kind to him, he'd made him want to be friends with them. Yuma had changed everything he thought he knew but he didn't fit in at all, did he? He wasn't surprised. It was his fate really. How could he ever expect Sorcerers like that to accept him when they didn't even know what he truly was? _

_"Shingetsu?" Yuma called, knocking at his door. "Shingetsu, please, talk to me. What's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry, your highness," he sobbed. "Don't worry about me."_

_"Stop it!" he cried. "Stop pushing me away, Shingetsu! I know something's wrong. I know you're hurting! Let me help you!"_

_"No one can help me," Rei whispered, curling up and bringing his pillow up to his chest. "I'm a monster."_

_"Shingetsu?" There was a soft thud and Yuma sighed. "I'm not going anywhere until you let me in. You're my friend, I won't leave you when you're hurting."_

_For a long while Rei sat in silence and Yuma chatted through the door. He was still there. Even when there was a romantic meteor shower and Ryoga waiting, Yuma stayed and waited for him. _

_Finally, Rei got up from bed and unlocked his door. Yuma staggered up and gazed up at him cautiously. They gazed at each other in silence until finally Yuma threw himself forward, throwing his arms around Rei and holding him tight. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he buried his head in Yuma's shoulder, gripping his jacket. And Yuma just held him in return, rubbing his back and murmuring to him softly. _

_Yuma pulled him back into his room and shut the door behind him, sitting him on the windowsill and wrapping him gently in his arms once more._

_"Look," Yuma whispered. "We can still see the meteor shower." Rei lifted his head and Yuma laughed warmly, pulling him close so he was leaning back against Yuma's chest as they watched he stars. "What's going on, Shingetsu? How come you've never seen the shower before?"_

_"You can't tell anyone," Rei said._

_"Of course."_

_"I-I've never been outside before I came to this school." He felt Yuma tense but pushed on despite his fears. "I've been locked with my father and was only allowed out when the school accepted me. It's why I don't fit in here."_

_"I'm so sorry, Shingetsu," Yuma said softly, leaning into his hair. "I'm sorry. But you're safe now. I'll look after you from now on. And, it'll take time to fit in but you're getting there. It'll work out soon. I promise."_

* * *

"Vector."

Vector jolted up in bed and found Durbe and Mizael in the doorway. They were in their robes. A tired grin spread across Vector's face. It was almost time to sacrifice Yuma to the Barian world and time to find out what Nasch's punishment would be this time. He stood slowly and turned to them.

"Isn't it a bit earlier?" Vector sneered. "The sun isn't even considering coming up yet."

"Prepare for battle," Durbe said firmly.

"Battle?"

"Mmm." He smiled and turned away to the door. "This war has gone on long enough. It's time we brought the Astrals to their knees."

Vector sneered. "Are they Nasch's orders, or yours?"

"Meet us in the audience hall."

They swept out and Vector glared at their backs. Battle? Were they really going to bring the Astrals to an end so soon? That wasn't part of his plans. What did Durbe have in place that meant he could destroy the Astrals now? Still, arguing with Durbe wasn't the best thing for his plans right now. He could adjust. He dressed for battle and pulled on his robes, sweeping through the halls to the audience hall.

The others were already waiting- minus Mizael, not that Vector would miss him. Vector took his seat as the room began to fill with Sorcerers. Nasch wasn't showing any signs of his no doubt excruciating punishment but instead sat straight and proud.

The main doors opened and Mr Heartland led in Dr Faker and Byron. Behind them followed their men- Mr Heartland like to refer to them as generals but that would imply some military skill- and the group bowed deeply before them. Whatever Durbe was up to, now was the time make it count. He was surprised them were doing this now. Firstly, without Mizael was strange and secondly, why now? Didn't they know the Astrals would be about to break in and save '_Yuma_'? Didn't they realise that this wasn't the right time?

"It's time to bring an end to this war," Nasch said. "It's time to scatter the Astrals and claim our victory."

The crowd roared and cheered and Vector leant back in his seat. What a rowdy lot. He turned away slowly, watching Merag. Her hands were folded under her chin and she was watching with a small smile. She wasn't the same Merag he remembered. Then again, none of them were the same, were they? Everyone changed.

"We have sent a group out to find the Astral's high security facilities," Nasch continued. Vector raised an eyebrow. They had? That might explain where little Mamoru had gone. Well, that saved his secret about Yuma. "And we know the Astrals will send in someone to save Yuma any minute. That is why we're meeting so early. We will take out forces and move on Astral and let them believe they are saving the Prince. Who is, by the way, a fake."

Vector jolted up straight and Durbe gave a small smirk as he leant back, gazing at him behind Nasch, out of his sight, whispering softly. "Did you think Don Thousand didn't sense it, Vector?"

"We knew the Astrals would attempt to rescue him," he told the Sorcerers, ignoring Vector and Durbe. "So, we have moved him to a secure facility."

Vector scowled. They were spinning it as if it was planned and they hadn't been tricked. How annoying. At least Don Thousand knew the truth. At least he would know how useless and blind Durbe and Nasch really were and the Vector alone deserved to run his forces.

"If there are no questions or objections, we'll begin with battle plans immediately. Alit, Gilag, Vector and Merag will lead the first assaults and lead you out this morning while Durbe, Mizael and I remain with Mr Heartland, Dr Faker and Arclight to deal with any Astrals rushing in and the Prince."

There were no objections, merely nods and murmuring and excited laughter. Merag giggled and Vector gripped the arms of his throne a little tighter. Even if she wasn't real, he would destroy her. If there was one thing his father had taught him, it was to hold a grudge. They were all going to pay. Being forgotten and discarded, push aside by all of them… he was going to tear their lives apart.

* * *

Kaito didn't want to think about where his mind had wandered the night before. It had been odd enough waking up after such a realistic dream to find himself alone outside Baria once more. Getting up and ready to fight once more had been more effort than normal. His mind flickered back to the dream constantly. Could he and Thomas really be happy together if they gave into the Barians? Could they have their families and their loved ones once more? All by giving into the Chaos infection?

It didn't matter now anyway. There would be no hope of a life with Thomas if he couldn't save Yuma. Without Yuma, Thomas would die. So at the crack of dawn, with the sun still rising, Kaito strode through the city, towards the towering crystal palace. Whatever the outcome, it seemed his path led him there.

There was utter silence within the palace. Kaito stole a dark red Barian robe as soon as possible, slipping through the palace. His footsteps echoed around him but he kept his pace slow and steady. He had to make sure he wasn't seen as suspicious. All the doors were shut and no doubt the Lords were sleeping somewhere here. Everyone was sleeping. Kaito would be in an out before they could figure out he'd been there.

The dungeons beneath the palace were somehow more silent than the rest of the palace. There were no guards and not even the few prisoners down there seemed awake. Most of them seemed in terrible condition. The Barians had done so much damage.

"You're too late."

Kaito turned and reached for his sword. And unfamiliar Lord stood at the foot of the steps.

No. Not unfamiliar.

The Lord in gold and brown. He remembered him from the clearing. Droite had faced him. He was a talented swordsman. Yuma was already gone and the Barians knew he was here. He supposed he had to get passed this Lord then. The Lord's fingers brushed his sword's hilt and Kaito reached for his own. He had no choice. The Lord had to die.

"Yuma is in Don Thousand's throne room," the Lord told him. "We expected interference. That's why I'm here. Nasch would like another crack at you, if I'm honest, so if you make it passed me, feel free to burst in and see if you can save your Prince."

Kaito threw off his cloak and drew his sword, watching the Lord carefully. There were several unknown Lords. They kept their hoods up and their faces hidden. Durbe and Nasch were known, at least to the higher level warriors. They were known as The Lord of Storms and The Dark Ethereal. Such silly names but fitting. The female Lord was another Aqua, focused on ice. Vector was another known Lord, although he didn't seem to ever use his powers. Alit was relative new, just starting to become noticed as a powerful, trigger happy Pryo and always accompanied by a huge Terra Sorcerer. And then there was this one.

Based on theories that Nasch had one of each breed of Sorcerer at his disposal, The Golden Lord was either Aether or Infernal. Aether's powers were varied and unpredictable, but powerful ones like Chris and Byron were rare. Infernals were a rare breed, supposedly all coming from one line, but were all phenomenally powerful. Kaito wasn't sure which would be worse.

The Lord slowly drew his own sword, tilting it challengingly. Kaito smirked. "If I'm to defeat you, shouldn't I at least know your name?"

"Oh?" the Lord said, tilting his head. He pulled off his own robes to reveal an elegant young man. His blonde hair was braided with a red ribbon and stunning blue eyes gazed down at him with steely determination. "Lord Mizael. Dragon Tamer."

"Dragon Tamer?" Kaito breathed, his sword lowering a little.

Mizael smirked and Kaito's heart pounded against his ribs. Dragon? A holy dragon from the prophecies? "And I am well aware of who you are, Kaito Tenjo. Shall we then?"

Without waiting for a response, Mizael threw himself forward. His sword tore through the air with a red glint to the metal and Kaito raised his own to meet it. Even knowing how skilled Mizael was, Kaito was taken by surprise. He stumbled back, hitting the bars behind him as Mizael pressed his sword forwards, only held back by Kaito's own. Mizael sneered and Kaito's jaw clenched.

"I expected more of you," Mizael hissed. "Why I had to miss your precious Prince being slaughtered to deal with someone like you is beyond me."

"I won't let you take Thomas from us!" Kaito snarled.

He kicked Mizael's shin and Mizael hissed. The distraction, momentary as it was, was enough to let Kaito shove him away, getting space between them once more. He had underestimated Mizael and been taken by surprise. It wouldn't happen again. Thomas and Yuma's lives rested on this.

Mizael stepped away slightly, drumming his fingers against the dragon shaped hilt. This time he was going on the offensive. He thrust his sword forward, testing Mizael's defences. The Lord blocked easily and Mizael twisted, coming in for another swipe that Mizael also blocked. Elegant and graceful and light on his feet; Mizael was absolutely amazing and had they not been enemies Kaito could have appreciated him.

They twisted around each other, swords clashing and footsteps echoing around the all but deserted dungeons. It could have been fun. It could have been an incredible sparring experience with someone as skilled with a sword as he was but he didn't have time.

After what seemed like hours but what must have only been a handful of minutes, Kaito slammed Mizael back against the bars. His head smacked back against the wall and his eyes fell shut. Maybe he'd hit him against the bars harder than he meant to but when Mizael slumped, Kaito decided it was for the best. He had to find Yuma.

He left Mizael slumped against the bars. Perhaps he should have killed him but there were more important things. He ran through the palace, not caring who saw him anymore. Kaito wasn't sure where the throne room would be though. The palace was huge and there were several wings with living quarters and meeting halls among other things. But finally he heard a commotion from down the hall then silence.

The door loomed above him and he hurried through. The Barian throne room opened up in front of him. The thrones and the table and then behind them, the second room. Durbe and Nasch were back there. He saw their coloured robes. They turned slightly as he approached, obviously sensing his presence. And there was Yuma, lying on an altar, a shadow looming over him.

Kaito raised his sword and Nasch stepped forwards. Kaito wasn't sure which Barian he wanted to take out his anger on more. Durbe constantly spoke badly about Thomas whenever they met and Nasch was responsible for all of this. They were both going to pay.

"You're too late," Nasch told him stalking forwards. Kaito's eyes widened as the shadow disappeared. Durbe followed and opened a portal. Kaito swung them but Nasch dodged away easily, gripping his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "When you slaughter Thomas, we will welcome you with open arms and I will have him brought back for you."

"Not that you have much time left," Durbe murmured. "This war will be over soon."

They vanished through the portal and Kaito ran across the room. They could go. He just needed to know it wasn't too late. He leant over Yuma. His key was gone from around his neck. The Barian repelling key. Yuma had been vulnerable and in the Barian's clutches for this long?

Yuma was apparently unconscious, barely breathing and Kaito didn't sense any power inside him. They'd taken his power? Rather than sacrificing him they'd taken his power. He growled. Was just as bad? It was their power they wanted, wasn't it? Whoever claimed the Prince's soul and power would rule the kingdom. Hopefully the Astrals would still accept him.

He swept Yuma up from the table, hurrying out the throne room and out the palace. Luckily, it still seemed deserted. The Lords seemed to think they'd got what they wanted and didn't care about him escaping.

It was almost too easy but Kaito wasn't one to question an easy job.

With the entire city and palace still sleeping, reaching the outer wall and his bike in the dawn light wasn't hard. He slipped through back allies and out one of the smaller gates. After so long, he deserved one bit of luck. Everything had seemed to be going against him. At least he could get out of Baria without trouble. He slipped the spare helmet onto Yuma's head and held him carefully as he slipped onto the bike behind him.

He tore away down the road and Kaito glanced back, stunned to see the figures of the three Lords on the wall around Baria, watching in the growing light as he escaped with Yuma. Were they really just going to sit and watch? This was far too easy.

Kaito rode on for hours. The sun rose and Kaito pushed on until they reached Heartland City. It was quiet enough. Heartland City was busy all the time, no one noticed him pulling into a construction site yet to open and breaking into the onsite office. He laid Yuma on the couch, gently laying a blanket over him. This would do for now. It was only a few hours at most until the construction workers turned up but for now he could tend to Yuma.

"Yuma," he called softly, shaking the youngster's side gently. Yuma didn't respond and Kaito scowled. "Yuma, come on, wake up."

Yuma still didn't respond and Kaito sighed, sitting at Yuma feet and pulling out his communicator. There were a few moments of the call connecting before finally Chris answered.

"Kaito? It's early-"

"I have him," Kaito said. "I've got Yuma. He's here. You can keep Thomas safe now?"

"I never intended to let him get hurt," Chris said firmly. Kaito knew that really but the other Lords might not have been so understanding. "But yes, it will be easier now. How is he?"

"They took his pendant," he replied. "And I think they took his powers, I can't sense anything from him. But he's alive. Weak, but alive."

"We'll figure it out," he said. "As long as he's alive we'll be able to get something from him." Kaito nodded to himself. "I'll tell the others the good news, bring him home as quickly as possible."

"There's just one thing, Chris." He sighed and leant back, closing his eyes slowly. "It seemed too easy. They didn't fight back. I'd heard The Gold Lord was stronger than that. It was almost like they wanted me to escape with him."

"Do you really think they'd want you to save him?" Chris said. "Why?"

"I have no idea," Kaito snapped. "But it felt too simple. What if this is some sort of trap?"

"We'll keep him safe," he replied calmly. "And Thomas and Haruto, don't worry. Michael should be home soon and we'll all be a family once more. Call Thomas. Talk to him. He might be different this morning."

"Alright, I will. I'll see you soon."

He smiled absently and nodded to himself, disconnecting and finding Michael's contact instead. Yuma was still sleeping, or unconscious, but at least he was breathing and didn't seem to be in pain.

"Good morning, Kaito," Takashi said quietly.

"Takashi. How is everyone this morning?" Kaito said softly.

"We should be home by this evening," Michael replied. "And I think Thomas is a little softer this morning." Kaito smiled absently. "How are things on your end?"

"I have Yuma." Thomas snorted and Kaito's smile faded. What now? "Don't you want to be saved?"

"Haven't I already answered that enough times?" Thomas snapped.

Kaito sighed and Thomas huffed. "Thomas-"

"Hang on a second, Kaito," Gauche said.

So Kaito waited silently. There was the sound of movement and Kaito drummed his fingers on the side of the communicator. Whatever was going on, he hoped it would lead him to some sort of resolution with Thomas. The card doors slammed and Kaito scowled. What was going on? And then there was more silence.

"Hello?" he called softly. "What's going on?"

"They think I'll talk to you better if we're alone," Thomas replied.

Kaito scowled. "Will you?"

"What do you want me to say?" he hissed. "I've told you the truth. Stop acting like it's a surprise. You need to stay the hell away from me. I don't want to be your replacement for Chris and I don't want to keep fighting this. So if you deluded yourself into think you cared about me then stay away and let me stop feeling this pain."

"I can't let you be taken by them. If you give in the Astrals _will_ kill you."

"How many times, Kaito? I don't care."

"Do you know what the Seers and Oracles say about us?" Kaito snapped. Thomas remained silent and Kaito swallowed his fear and nerves. Didn't Thomas had the right to know what their fate was, even if Kaito couldn't change it? "Haruto and Fortuno and even those stupid Barians seem to believe it. We belong together. Haruto has dreamed it. It starts with us in bed together and ends with me killing you." Thomas laughed. At least, Kaito hoped it was a bitter laugh. It could have been a sob but Kaito hoped not. "Within six months."

"I'm glad," Thomas whispered.

Kaito drew a sharp breath, his heart wrenching. "What?"

"I'm glad it's going to be you," he said softly. Kaito shook his head. As if somehow Thomas would know. How could he be saying this? How could Thomas really want this? Was it really just the darkness or did Thomas really want this? "I'd be disappointed if anyone else managed to spill my blood."

"Stop it. Stop it, Thomas."

"And Chris is awake again, right? You can go cosy up with him and let him deal with your grief, right?"

"Thomas-"

"So let's make a deal." Kaito's blood ran cold. Thomas' voice had gone cold and emotionless again. Now what was going on? "Six months, right? You keep your hands off me for six months and we beat fate? We survive. So… I won't give into this. I won't let anyone take my life and I won't try myself, no one but you."

"You're saying, if we defeat this fate-"

"Then it's a sign," Thomas laughed bitterly. "If I survive six months, you stay with me and we can be a family." Kaito scowled but nodded to himself. "But, should you give in to whatever it is these various destinies say drives us into bed together before the six months are up and you have to kill me straight after."

Kaito clenched his fists. Six months. Six months to defeat fate and save Thomas' life? Was that so hard? He'd never considered Thomas in such a way before people brought it up. He and Thomas had been partners for two years and had known each other since they were children. Even the jokes and teasing about their relationship and time together he never thought about Thomas as anything more than a friend. They had shared a bed and held each other, spent time undresses and bathing together and now these people told him he was going to sleep with Thomas and it was all he could think of.

Six month should have been easy. It had to be.

"Deal," Kaito said, nodding slightly.

"Six months," Thomas said. "Starting today."

"And you won't give in," he insisted. "You'll fight it. This infection won't claim you." Thomas hummed in agreement. "Even if you're faced with Mamoru again."

"I-I…" He sighed and Kaito smiled bitterly. Mamoru still meant so much to Thomas, he knew that. "I think it's becoming apparent someone who loves me far more than Mamoru ever did has been right in front of me the entire time."

Kaito's cheeks flushed, his heart fluttering. How childish of him. He was a twenty-two year old man. Was he actually blushing like a school kid with a crush all because Thomas had acknowledged he cared about him? How pathetic.

"I thought I'd killed him once," Thomas continued. "I can fight this and him. I can be strong."

_You won't have to,_ Kaito thought grimly, glaring at the communicator in his hand. Thomas shouldn't have to kill the person he loved. Not if he could help it.

Yuma stirred slightly and Kaito's head jerked up. "Yuma?"

"Kaito?" Thomas whispered.

"Yuma's waking up," Kaito replied.

"No," he hissed. "He can't."

"What?" Yuma groaned and his eyes cracked open. "Yuma? Hey, try not to move too much. You were captured by the Barians. How are you feeling?"

"Kaito, get out," Thomas snapped. "Wherever you are just leave?"

"Thomas, what's wrong with you?"

"It's not Yuma." Kaito stiffened slightly as Yuma sat up and shifted onto his knees, gazing up at him. "I let him go. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hand him over to either of them. I couldn't let him be killed like that so I let him go and he ran. I created a copy and let the Barians take it and it shouldn't be awake, it has no consciousness unless they managed to reprogram it somehow. Now get out of there!"

Kaito's heart sped up with every word. Thomas hadn't turned his back on the Astrals at all. He'd let Yuma run. It was almost heart-warming. Thomas was still soft and kind despite everything. But, as Thomas pointed out, the duplicate shouldn't be awake.

He turned slowly to the duplicate who was still gazing up at him, almost childishly. "Yuma?"

"Kaito," Thomas snapped. "You can't reason with it, it's just Chaos energy. It wasn't even supposed to have a thought pattern."

"Yuma, can you hear me? Is there some consciousness there?"

"Kaito-"

"Kaito…" the duplicate whispered.

He leapt forwards and Kaito staggered away, his communicator clattering to the floor. He could hear Thomas calling to him until the duplicate crushed it underfoot. Thomas was going to be worried sick. The duplicate grinned and its hand split and twisted into a huge, three fingered claw. Definitely not Yuma. Pleased as he was that Thomas was soft-hearted as ever, this wasn't good.

The huge claw swung at him and Kaito ducked away, watching in horror as the claws tore through the desk. He didn't want to think what that was going to do to him. He reached for his sword and Yuma tilted his head. This raised an entirely new problem. Not only did he have to escape this duplicate, he had to find the real Yuma.

"Thomas really messed up when he created me, huh?" he laughed. Kaito shivered, drawing his sword. "Infernals aren't bred to be soft. He'll learn that. You won't stand in the way. Look on the bright side; I won't let your fate consume you."

* * *

Thomas was twisting and struggling against his cuffs and Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hated seeing his big brother in such a state but he had to talk to Kaito. He knew they cared about each other, Kaito needed to know it.

"If his powers manage to break those cuffs and he wrecks my car _I'll_ kill him," Gauche hissed. He sighed and followed his arms. "He's crying."

Michael turned slightly. Thomas was indeed crying, gazing up at him desperately through the window. Michael sighed and pulled open the door. They were almost home. Just a little while longer and he would be safe. He sat with Thomas and gently brushed his tears from his cheeks.

"Thomas?" he whispered, glancing at the communicator. "Kaito? What happened?" There was just static. "Kaito?"

"The duplicate," Thomas whispered. Michael scowled. "It woke up. It shouldn't wake up."

"Thomas? What's going on?" Takashi said quietly, leaning against the car.

"If I… if I gave into the infection, I could use portals," he said quietly. "I could help him." Michael shook his head quickly. He had to stop this! "But I promised him…"

Tears dripped down his cheeks and he fell forwards against Michael's shoulder. Michael glanced up at Takashi who shrugged. Still, what else could he do but wrap his arms around Thomas and stroke his hair, hushing him gently? He remembered the agony of helping Thomas through last time. Not only were they fighting the infection of Chaos energy and people's prejudices but also the grief and guilt of killing his beloved partner. Michael was stronger now. He would always look after Thomas no matter what. Even if he was a pain sometimes, he was Michael's big brother and he'd done stupid things to keep him safe in the past. Michael didn't mind keeping him safe now.

"We should get going," Gauche muttered as Takashi scooted back into the car. "Thanks to you two driving last night we can make it home by late afternoon. Get Droite some help, get Thomas locked up and get you back to Chris, huh?"

Michael nodded slightly and shifted, holding Thomas close as Gauche got them on the road again. Thomas was shaking in his arms and all he could do was stroke his hair gently and try to reassure him. No matter what Thomas said to Kaito, he knew Thomas cared about Kaito and loved him dearly. Kaito was family to all of them.

"Hey, Michael." Michael turned slightly and Takashi smiled. "I know this is a bad time but… Don't ever leave me like that ok? I mean, you mean a lot to me and I need you with me and well, without you, I'm not so good. To summarise, I…no matter what, I'll go with you into anything."

Michael smiled. "I understand, Takashi, and thank you. I'll stick with you through whatever life throws at us too."

"Will you two just kiss already?" Gauche growled. Michael glanced up and Gauche laughed. "Come on, you two are the most obvious couple in here. Right, Thomas?"

Thomas nodded and Michael glanced at Takashi who's cheeks when red. Why did everyone think that? Couldn't people be good friends without people assuming they were a couple? How ridiculous. He smiled slightly and Takashi glanced away.

"You're both being ridiculous," Michael said firmly, glancing at Thomas. "Besides, Takashi told me the other day he has a crush on you, Thomas."

"Michael!" Takashi cried, tugging at his arm. "I said '_had_'."

"Can't blame you, kid," Thomas whispered hoarsely. "I'm a pretty handsome guy."

Michael smiled absently, stroking his hair. That was an improvement at least. If Thomas was joking and teasing again, perhaps he was starting to find his spark again. Whatever had happened with Kaito, he'd perked up at little. Now they just needed to get Thomas home and hope Chris could continue to help him.


	17. Crystal Tears

"How's it going over there?" Nasch said, sitting back in his throne.

There was a commotion on the other end but Alit laughed warmly. "No resistance we can't handle. Plenty of prisoners."

"Plenty of bodies too," Gilag agreed. "Just a small outpost though. Not even a dozen Sorcerers, mostly normal humans. Powerless."

"No many of them resisted though. It was the Sorcerers who fought, not that I'm surprised. They weren't much of a challenge though."

"I'm glad," Durbe said, leaning on the arm of the throne. "You've had a successful morning. Continue the good work. We've had just as much of a successful here. Kaito took the bait and Heartland's men will have him in custody soon, if the duplicate doesn't subdue him first."

"What _is_ the plan?" Mizael asked.

He scowled, leaning back against the table as Durbe shot him a warning glance. He didn't understand why he had to lose to Kaito or why they were letting him take the Prince. He understood he was a duplicate and that it would active the programing put into it and in theory capture Kaito and take his place but what was the point in that? And still Durbe refused to give him the answers he demanded.

"Take the southern lands," Nasch replied. "Wipe the Astrals resistance from our kingdom."

"Our kingdom?" Alit repeated. "Don't we need the Prince or Princess to claim the kingdom?"

"That's why I need you to make sure we capture those who matter to him," Durbe said firmly. "The group sent out after Thomas will deal with him, if they don't fail again. Kaito will be captured soon and the duplicate will take his place and infiltrate the Astral's headquarters. We need Haruto after all. And of course we need Takashi and Michael. The prince is selfless." Mizael scowled, noting Durbe playing absently with Nasch's hair, smiling to himself in that all too knowing way. "He'll give himself up for the people he loves."

Mizael's eyes widened slightly. Were Durbe and Don Thousand planning too… use Nasch- _Ryoga_ as a last resort? It made sense, he supposed. It was cruel and ruthless even by their standards but Ryoga was Yuma's childhood lover. His sweetheart. Wouldn't Yuma give everything to save the person he loved? It was cruel but effective. He shook his head and turned away. This wasn't his Durbe. It wasn't his dearest friend.

"Got it, boss," Alit chirped. "Capture people associated with the Prince."

"I hope you have fun," Durbe said softly. "And find someone worthy of battling you."

"Until you send me after an Arclight or Tenjo I highly doubt it," he laughed. "I hope Vector's behaving himself too."

"We're about to find out," Nasch muttered. "We'll check in on you later."

"We'll continue with the plan then," Gilag said. "Good luck with Vector."

"Where are you going, Mizael?" Durbe called softly as Mizael stalked away. "Mizael-"

"Not until I get my answers, Durbe."

He swept out, ignoring Durbe's sigh. Durbe could believe he was being emotional and irrational all he liked, he wasn't Nasch. He felt things and he needed the truth from Durbe once and for all. His pride could handle being forced to fake a loss against Kaito, he could accept Durbe using the Kamishiro twins for his own ends, he could even accept Durbe crowning himself Regent as he was sure he would. But if he continued to lie to Mizael and use him as a weapon and tool then why should he continue to trust him?

Mizael wandered out of the city in silence, down the path through the forest towards the shrine once more, this time not caring for the drizzling rain. It had been on and off all morning but at least it was no longer the heavy storm it was the night before. He followed the path towards the shrine, a little wary given how it had ended last night but if Durbe wanted to come and apologise at least he'd know where to find him.

How dare Durbe keep trying to keep secrets? Hadn't he always kept Durbe's secrets? They were practically family. They were as close as any friends close be. Weren't they?

Sometimes he looked at the obvious bond between Astrals and their partners and wondered why Durbe considered him less trustworthy. They had never gone through the things he and Durbe had. How could they possibly hope to have the bond and emotional connection he and Durbe had? And yet…

And yet Durbe persisted in lying to him and keeping secrets.

The crystal statue was as it had always been. Had Mizael not been so sure what he'd seen was real he would have called it a tick of the light. After all, it was raining- pouring it down- and with the lightning flashing across the night sky and the forest distorting their vision, it could have been a mistake. But the fact remained that the statue gave off a strange aura and that Mizael was _sure_ she'd moved.

"The Infernal Queen," he muttered before smirking and offering a mocking bow to the statue. "Nothing more than a story. And those stones are a trick of the light. If bringing such a power into the world was as easy as sacrificing despair wouldn't we have done that already? Why bother with this Prince if you're so powerful, _witch_?" He laughed bitterly, gripping the pendant hanging from her hands. "Perhaps answers will come easier from you than him."

_"Perhaps your answers will feed your despair. It's the last drop I need."_

Mizael's eyes widened as the same twisted grin spread across the statue's face, her eyes open and blazing with bloodlust. Mizael tried to jerk his hand back but the crystals moved as the witch caught his hands, clasping them between hers around the necklace. He struggled and tugged back as much as he could but the crystals held, forming a layer over his hands as the witch pulled his chin up, forcing him to stare up at her, his back arched painfully.

_"Such a pretty creature. I wonder how pretty your screams will be."_ Mizael tried to fight back, tried to snap at her, anything but just standing there helplessly but nothing worked. His voice caught in his throat and his body wouldn't respond. _"Don't try to fight. You can't. Even if you somehow break free, you can never save your friend. He is Don Thousand's bond to this world. Even if you completed the task you set yourself, your only hope would be to kill him. If Don Thousand's power is sealed once more then your friend is doomed to remain at his side. That is the secret he keeps from you; that he mustn't falter in his task or his life will be forfeit."_

Mizael's knees gave out beneath him and he whined as pain tore through his body. Being held but the crystal in such an awkward way would tear him apart if something didn't give. The rain was growing harder but Mizael didn't care. His mind was on other things. On the pain and on Durbe's suffering. No wonder Durbe was so determined to find Yuma. If he could complete Don Thousand's plan and give him a way into this world, a physical form, then they would no longer be bound and Durbe would be free. And he hadn't told him the truth because he knew Mizael would go to the ends of the earth to save him from his fate.

Water dripped down his face and Mizael didn't know if it was the rain or tears. Not that it mattered. He was lowered to his knees, the wind whipping around his hair around his face as the witch stroked his cheek.

_"Such delicious despair,"_ the witch purred, her voice echoing around his mind. _"My dear child, you are all I need to be freed. You will never meet your dear friend again but in return for my freedom, I promise you I will free him from his bonds. One way or another."_

"You mean kill him," Mizael whimpered.

_"Isn't parting such sweet sorrow, dear child?"_

The crystals spread and dug into his body and a scream tore from his throat, drowned out by the pouring rain and the cold laughter of the witch.

* * *

Durbe cried out as he fell to his knees, gripping the arm of the throne. A part of him he'd long ago realised was Don Thousand's power was pulsing and aching. Nasch shifted on the throne and leant over the arm, taking his hands gently.

"Durbe?"

"What's wrong with Durbie?" Vector laughed over the coms. Merag cried out Nasch jerked up. "What the hell is going on? Is this going to hit us next? What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Nasch snapped. "Durbe?"

"It's- it's the Chaos energy," Durbe said, doubling over. It was overwhelming his mind. It was hard to think clearly. Something big was happening. "It's in flux. Merag- Merag and I are more sensitive to it because of what we are- how much Chaos energy it took to bring us to his side. Vector will be next."

"What?! Why me?!"

Durbe let out a whine, clutching at his side. Don Thousand's power was in flux. This wasn't right. Nothing should be able to do this. There was no power to rival Don Thousands except in the Astral world. That couldn't affect him like this. And Merag. Why would they effect Merag?

"It hurts," he whispered hoarsely. "It hurts."

_"She's here."_

"Who?" Nasch snapped.

_"My Queen. Soon there will be nothing that can stand in our way. Not even your little pet."_

"Pet?"

"Mizael," Durbe hissed, struggling to his feet. The dark energy pulsed through him once more and Durbe's legs gave out beneath him once more, sending him back to the floor, gripping the throne to stay even a little upright. "You can't hurt Mizael-"

_"You assigned him this fate a long time ago, Durbe. He won't suffer long. And you will get everything I've always promised you."_

"But without Mizael…"

He fell against the throne, gasping for breath as the dark energy moved through him. He didn't understand how this power could be hurting him now. Don Thousand's power hadn't caused him any pain since it took him fully and he became one of the Barians. But even then, he'd had Mizael. He'd always had Mizael. Everything that had ever happened, he'd had Mizael to help him through; the only person he could truly rely and now he'd been cursed to some horrible fate. All because of him.

_"All because of your secrets and lies, Durbe,"_ Don Thousand hissed in his ear. His shivered and tilted his head, gazing up at dark shape. _"And when we're all done here, I'll reunite the two of you forever."_

Durbe stared up at him, pained tears dripping down his cheeks as he clutched at his sides. He was sitting here helplessly while Mizael was hurting and in danger. How useless was he? How could he be letting him down like this? Being reunited with Mizael… If that was anything like how he's reunited the Kamishiro twins Durbe didn't want it.

_"Where are you going, Nasch?"_

Durbe only just noticed the footsteps and forced his gaze to focus just in time to see Nasch running from the throne room. _No_. What else could go wrong now? They were making progress and now everything was falling apart.

"Vector," he hissed, struggling up to his knees, praying the communicator was still on. "Vector, get back here. The energy fluctuations are playing with Don Thousand's control of Nasch! You need to get him back!"

"With pleasure," Vector purred.

"And find Mizael!"

"No."

Durbe collapsed back against the throne, his body aching. He fell back against the throne, struggling to even breathe. If Don Thousand lost control of Nasch it could be disastrous. But he couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit there only the floor, agony clouding his mind and wishing he'd been honest with Mizael from the start and maybe he would have been there to hold his hand through this.

Don Thousand lifted him gently from the floor and Durbe groaned, not able to find the strength to fight. His soul had been owned by Don't Thousand's darkness since he was a child, why fight it now? He was sat in Don Thousand's lap, laying his head against his shoulder as he struggled to breathe and his master stroked his hair gently.

_"You always were so tiny,"_ Don Thousand said softly.

Durbe shuddered. This was as real as Don Thousand got unless there was a special reason or extra power; a dark shadow forced to remain within the throne room. Durbe had been sat in his lap and held as if he was a child since he _was_ a child. Because he was special. He was Don Thousand's favourite. He always had been. After all, how often did an Ethereal Sorcerer stupid enough to promise his soul to a Barian come along? He was special in his stupidity and naivety. That alone made him special.

"Please," he whispered hoarsely. "Please, don't hurt Mizael."

_"Shh,"_ Don Thousand said gently. _"Hush, little one. Let me take your pain. You won't worry about your pet any longer."_

"No," he hissed, shaking his head. "No, I don't want to be like Nasch. You can't-"

_"Mmm, you don't want to feel bad, do you?"_ he murmured. _"You want to forget your pain. Just relax. Let me look after you. My special little one."_

Durbe whimpered and closed his eyes as Don Thousand stroked his hair. He couldn't fight it any more than Nasch could. Less than Nasch could. Don Thousand had a piece of his soul inside him and Durbe was powerless to resist him. He was his anchor to this world. Don Thousand looked after him because without him, he would be sealed away once more. Just as if Don Thousand failed Durbe would be dragged into the Barian world and be sealed away with him. They needed each other.

_"It always amazed me that something so small and delicate looking could be so cruel, ruthless, powerful and capable of taking such abuse." _He chuckled and Durbe let out a sigh as the pain- physical and emotional- faded._ "Let Vector take control for a bit. Sit back and watch him fail for once rather than putting in all the effort for him to screw you over. He will look after Nasch and the young Prince. He's very keen to do so in fact."_

A portal opened and Durbe opened his eyes at the energy. Vector appeared as if on cue. He flashed a grin under his hood, patting Durbe's head before sweeping out. Vector hated Nasch for some reason, so Durbe didn't doubt Vector would take pleasure in hunting him down and bringing him back into line.

_"Lock him up in the dungeons until my power returns in full, Vector"_ Don Thousand said as Durbe began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. _"And get Faker and his men on it too if you have to. Mr Heartland's brutes should be bringing Kaito down to keep Nasch company any moment."_

* * *

Ryoga ran through the halls of Baria as fast as he could. His heart was pounding against his ribs, his robes billowing around him as he ran. He tore the Barian pendant from his neck as he ran, all too aware that someone would be after him within seconds. He didn't have much of a head start. He needed to get to Kaito and warn him while he still could. He couldn't do much but he could at least do that. He could save Yuma.

There were footsteps behind him and Ryoga stumbled down the stairs, running desperately for the doors.

And then there were voices ahead of him. He cursed under his breath, swinging around a corner and down another hall. They knew he'd try to escape. They were ahead of him. He needed another way out. He ended up in the interrogation wing. He was panicking so much he was losing himself in the palace he'd called his own for so long.

He locked himself in one of the rooms, collapsing against sideboard and slipping to the ground, his head in his hands. Who even was he anymore? Barian Lord Nasch or Ryoga Kamishiro? Did Ryoga even exist anymore? Was there any point fighting it? He'd fought when he first became Nasch. It was an accident, he hadn't meant to give into the darkness, he'd just wanted his sister back. Back then supressing his emotions had seemed a blessing. He didn't want to feel the pain and the guilt and the soul crushing loneliness of all his friends turning on him. He wanted to be numbed but not now. Not anymore.

This numbness was like a living death.

A communicator fell from the side and Ryoga tilted his head. A sign? If he believed in such things, perhaps. He reached for it slowly and brought up the contacts.

It was Takashi's. They must have taken it from him when they captured him and Michael. He could warn Kaito. He flicked through and searched for Kaito's contact. Only there was nothing but static. He cursed softly and flicked through for something else.

Michael. He could talk to Michael. He could try. He doubted Michael would talk to him but he could try. He could warn them if they would listen. There was a heavy silence as the call connected and Ryoga's hands trembled.

"Hello?" Michael said cautiously.

"Can you get in touch with Kaito?" Ryoga said.

"_You_," he hissed.

"Kaito's in danger," he said, not caring if they believed him or not. "It's not Yuma, it's fake-"

"I know," Thomas snorted. "I made it."

"And it's been reprogramed to capture Kaito. You have to listen to me, I-"

"Why?" Michael snapped. "After all you've done, why? Why should we believe a word you say?"

"Because, I-"

A bolt of fire shot the communicator from his hands and Nasch hissed as it fell away. "Giving away your own secrets, Naschie?"

"Vector-"

"Oh, come on," he laughed. "Let's not be so formal." He knelt in front of him and cupped Ryoga's cheeks. "We know each other too well, Shark."

Ryoga scowled and glanced at the communicator. Was it still working? Was this a chance to give them some help? Even if he could never escape what he was now, he could offer them some help. He could make it right and help Yuma somehow.

"We do?"

"Oh, Shark," he chirped. There was something almost familiar about his voice; simpering and sweet and childish. "I'm hurt. But then, you never remembered me, did you? I was nothing to you, was I?"

"Who are you?"

Vector sneered and lowered his hood, letting Ryoga see the other Lord's face for the first time. Ryoga jerked back and staggered up to his feet as Vector laughed, sitting on the floor and tilting his head almost cutely. He knew him. He recognised him. His flaming orange hair, large purple eyes- even if one was now red- and cutely freckled cheeks. His stomach churned.

"You… you're…"

"Come on, Shark," Vector giggled childishly. "Say it. You know me. Say my name. I know it's in there somewhere."

"I- I don't-"

"Yes you do!" he snarled. He moved faster than Ryoga could register and slammed Ryoga back into the wall. A choked out cry escaped him and he slid down the wall slightly but Vector jerked him back up by his collar. "You took everything from me! The least you can do is say my name!"

"I don't know!"

Vector threw him aside and Ryoga slammed into the floor hard. He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Vector's footsteps. Where did he know him from? Why did he know Vector? He felt Vector's energy as he prepared to use it and Ryoga rolled over, throwing up his hands and a wall of water blocked Vector's fire.

"Please, Shark," he laughed. "You might be the most powerful Aqua in a _long_ time but you're just not on the same level as me and Durbie, are you?" Ryoga knew it was true. Vector and Durbe were entirely different creatures. Still, Ryoga pulled himself up to his feet and faced Vector. "There, that's better. Everyone thinks you're so strong but without Don Thousand's power you're soft. Yet, you still get up and fight on, don't you?"

"I don't give in to the likes of you."

"Of course. What was it Yuma always told us?" He chuckled and tilted his head. "Oh yeah… Kattobingu!"

Something clicked and Ryoga's jaw slackened slightly. The tone, the slight giggle, the bright expression and wide naïve eyes hiding something more sinister. He _did_ know him. His eyes sparkled, knowing Ryoga knew as well.

"Say it," he chirped.

"_Shingetsu_."

His voice dropped and darkness filled his eyes. "You're going to pay for taking my hope from me, Shark."

Violet flames tore across the room and Ryoga threw up a wall of water to extinguish them but they tore through anyway. Ryoga hissed as he hit the wall, struggling to keep the flames from him. Vector's power was immense. Even if Ryoga was the leader of the Barians and most powerful Aqua Sorcerer in years he couldn't match Vector or Durbe on sheer power levels. Without Don Thousand he couldn't compare.

He could fight through.

Vector swung for him and Ryoga ducked beneath his fist, sending a blast of water up into Vector's chest, sending him flying back across the room. He ducked away towards the door only for Vector to catch the back of his colour, dragging him back. They twisted and ducked and fought, dodging each other's blows before finally Ryoga managed to get enough room between them and managed to slip back into the corridors. He had to get away. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't go back to being Nasch.

"You can't run, Sharkie," Vector laughed after him. "Well, you can. You can lead us to our dear Yuma. That'd be even more fun."

Ryoga shook his head. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lead them to Yuma and he couldn't go back to being Nasch but he needed to do something. He needed to escape. He ran through the halls towards the entrance hall only to find a far too family figure standing there. He slowed to a stop on the grand staircase and Kyoji bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Lord Nasch," he said. "But Lord Durbe and Lord Vector say you're unwell and need to be kept safe."

"Move, Kyoji," he hissed.

"That's rather rude," Kyoji said, tilting his head. "After how long we've been together? Haven't I always been your only friend? Not even Yuma ever knew you like I did. Don't you know that? We were always the best of friends, right?"

"Kyoji… don't…"

Even his oldest friends were turning on him. He and Kyoji had grown up in the same orphanage. They had been roommates. Kyoji had always encouraged him to meet the others and interact with them and make friends but Ryoga had only ever wanted to be with Rio until he attended the academy and met Yuma.

"I know what drives Vector insane about you and Yuma, you know?" Kyoji said with a shrug. "You and Yuma, you just clung to each other and forgot everyone else. Even your dearest friends."

"I didn't forget you."

"Yes, you did. You forgot everyone. All you ever saw was Yuma after you met him. It was sickening. I won't let you see him again. I won't let you forget everyone who loves you all over again. I won't let him take you from us again, Ryoga."

"Then you'll have to force me to remain here. And I won't stay willingly."

"Fine."

Spider webs filled the air and Ryga glanced around. They seemed razor sharp. He frowned and took a small step forward, weaving a way through the web carefully. Kyoji moved with far greater ease, hopping from strand to strand and Ryoga quickly remembered just what Kyoji's Aether powers revolved around. One touch of the webs and he would be sliced open or stuck depending on Kyoji's mood. He remembered being held in bed by these webs more than once when Kyoji insisted they spent time together rather than him being with Rio. It was funny and cute when they were young. Now it was deadly.

"Give it up, Shark," Vector sneered. Ryoga glanced up the gallery above and Vector grinned down at him. "We won't let you out of here."

"Pay attention, Ryoga," Kyoji laughed.

Ryoga's head snapped up and Kyoji dropped from the webs right behind him. He swung around and went hit him but Kyoji ducked. The battle was tight and fierce, tucked up in such a tiny space. They twisted and turned between the webs and Ryoga knew all that had to happen was a slip and he'd be trapped here once more, forced to become Nasch again. He couldn't. He couldn't do it. He had to fight on.

A web caught his wrist and Ryoga threw out a barrage of water but it was too late. He'd been caught. He was thrown into the webs and stuck. No matter how he twisted and struggled, he was stuck. He was going to be forced to accept his Barian nature and lose his emotions once more. Kyoji just smiled and sat on the steps as Vector approached, cackling madly.

"Don't worry," Vector purred. "We'll keep you safe until Don Thousand can fix you up and make you feel better again."

* * *

"Kattobingu!"

Takashi's breath caught and Michael glanced up at him. Obviously he'd heard something in this situation Michael hadn't. But then, Takashi had been close to Ryoga at school. Ryoga had been in the year below Michael at school but Takashi had been Yuma's friend and had been close to Ryoga because of it. Obviously Vector was someone they knew.

"Say it."

"Shingetsu."

"You're going to pay for taking my hope from me, Shark."

Vector's voice had returned to the cold, cruel, deep voice it usually was before there was static. Takashi was pale and shaking and Michael frowned, gently wrapping him in his arms. Whoever Vector really was- whoever this Shingetsu was- he'd shaken Takashi.

"He was so innocent," Takashi whispered. "He was goofy and dorky and kinda a wuss but he meant well. He _always_ meant well. Shingetsu was a good guy." Michael frowned and Takashi lifted his head to gaze up at him. "I mean, we all knew he was awkward and didn't really fit in and had this stupid crush on Yuma but- but he was our friend!"

"The Barians change people, kid," Gauche said softly. "They prey on their weakness and find even the smallest chink in their armour and dig away at it until they can get in. You can't blame them for their weaknesses. We're nearly home anyway. You can take Thomas to Chris and Takashi can be Takashi and I'll see what we can do about Droite."

"I'm sorry for what Father did," Michael whispered.

"Not your fault," he replied with a shrug. "It's your idiot brother and his idiot partner."

"It's not my fault she's stupid enough to love a guy who'll never love her," Thomas muttered.

"He'll never love you either," Gauche snapped.

Thomas glared out the window and Michael frowned slightly. There had been something wrong with Thomas since his discussion with Kaito earlier. There was something very wrong with him. It wasn't like before. When he had been fighting the infection it was like his fire had died. Now there was just quiet acceptance. That wasn't like Thomas. Not that Takashi looking so pale and shaken was normal either.

Something churned in his stomach. Something was building. A storm was coming.

The Astral HQ rose up on the horizon and Michael let out a slow breath. They were home. And soon they would be with Chris again. The gates opened for them and Chris was sitting on the steps waiting for them with Haruto and a medical and security team. Michael wasn't surprised when Thomas was dragged from the car but it didn't stop it hurting to see him pulled away without Chris even glancing at him. Still, when Chris smiled at him it all felt so much better. Haruto stepped back, allowing Michael to hurry up the stairs and hug Chris tightly, nearly knocking him over. Chris laughed warmly, wrapping him in his arms.

"You've grown," Chris said softly, stroking his hair. He stepped back and cupped his cheeks and Michael smiled. "You've grown up so much, look at you. Look at your hair? What did you do?"

He brushed Michael's hair from his face and Michael chuckled. "Thomas said I looked like a strawberry ice cream."

"So you dyed it and put streaks in?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Droite was brought passed by the medics and Chris frowned. "She protected Kaito and Thomas from Father. He's really possessive of us, Chris. From what I heard he reacted just as badly to Kaito kissing Thomas as when Takashi kissed me."

Chris smiled and Michael followed his gaze to where Takashi was standing, playing with this shirt. He knew where this was going. Chris wrapped his arms playfully around Michael's shoulders and glared down at Takashi half-heartedly.

"You kissed my dear little Michael?" Takashi paled slightly. "Do we need to have a talk about what I'll do to you if you break his heart?"

"It-it's not like that at all!" Takashi cried, shaking his head quickly. "I was just- it was that- Michael was being lured by- and your father and- to summarise, I would never hurt Michael in anyway, Lord Arclight!"

"Mmm, Lord Arclight," Chris chuckled. "He knows his place. I like that. And what's this about Kaito and Thomas? Me and Thomas, next thing you know he'll move onto you, Michael. I'm going to have to talk him with Takashi."

"Stop it," Michael laughed, pushing him away. He grinned and pulled Takashi up the steps. "He's teasing, don't worry."

"Oh, ok."

Michael smiled, linking his arm with Takashi's as they took their bags through to their quarters. He glanced back once to see Haruto with Chris and Gauche as they talked quietly on their way to the hospital. Gauche and Chris had always been good friends. Despite their differences and their attitudes and the constant bickering, they were friends. He had no doubt Chris would go and see Thomas soon and decide his fate. He'd need a friend through that.

"Shouldn't you visit the hospital too?" Takashi said gently, poking Michael's side. He hissed softly and batted Takashi's hand away. "It still hurts."

"I'll manage. There are more important things going on."

Takashi nodded and they paused outside Michael's room. Takashi's was down the hall but Michael didn't really want to let go of his arm. And Takashi seemed to understand as well. He tilted his head slightly and glanced at Michael's hand on his arm.

"Umm, we should get some rest," he murmured. Michael nodded. "I'll see you… tomorrow morning? Or this afternoon? Dinner maybe?"

"Breakfast sounds good," Michael whispered, typing in the code to open his door.

"Of course," Takashi said, pulling away. "I'll see you in the morning th-" Michael caught his hand. Takashi glanced down at their hands and Michael smiled shyly, drawing him closer carefully. "Michael?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not in the morning."

Takashi's eyes widened but he grabbed his bag and nodded, letting Michael draw him gently back into his quarters. The door closed behind them and Takashi tugged at Michael's jacket, whispered to let him look at his side. Michael smiled and gave him what he wanted, unzipping his jacket and tossing it away with his bag as he went back towards his room. Takashi followed silently behind him.

"You really should get it looked at by someone better," Takashi said quietly as Michael peeled off his black t-shirt. Takashi's chees flushed and Michael laughed softly, sitting on the bed and unwinding the bandages. "Really, Michael."

Michael just smiled and Takashi finally moved over, sitting with him and leaning over to gently investigate his wound. "I trust you, Takashi. And if you want to talk about this Shingetsu person, I'm here for you."

Takashi nodded slightly but didn't say anything. Instead he got up and picked up a disinfectant wipe. Michael sighed and leant over slightly to give him better access as he cleaned the healing wound once more. He should go to the medical wing and get it seen to by someone more experienced but right now all he wanted was to be with his partner. The past few weeks had been stressful and now he desperately wanted some peace. Takashi cleaned the wound gently and Michael hissed softly, gripping the sheets. It definitely needed to be looked at if simple cleaning caused this much pain.

"Michael-"

"I'm fine. I'll see someone in the morning," he whimpered. "I promise."

Takashi sighed but nodded and redressed the wound, letting Michael lie on the bed peacefully once more. His side was aching but it was good to be able to lie comfortably once more. Takashi watched him silently and Michael smiled up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Takashi said quickly, shaking his head quickly. "In fact it's kind of… the opposite." Michael tilted his head slightly, propping himself up on his elbow as Takashi shifted over him a little more, fingers brushing his side gently. "I've been thinking a lot lately, since Nasch told me you were dead… no, even before. Michael, there's something I've been thinking about for a long time. Ever since you picked me to be your partner."

"Takashi?"

"I told you I used to have a crush on your brother," he continued, cheeks going red. "But the truth is, I very soon figured out that he's not what I thought he was." Michael bit back a laugh. Everyone always found that. "I found someone else important to me."

"Someone else?" Michael whispered, leaning up a little more. He was about to say it, wasn't he? He was finally about to say it. "Someone I know, perhaps?"

"To summarise, Michael, I-"

"Takashi?" called a woman's voice as the door opened. Takashi jerked back and turned and Michael sighed, collapsing back to the bed. A young woman swept in and Takashi smiled. "Oh. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No," Michael muttered. "No, it's fine. Takashi was just leaving."

"I was?" Takashi said, sitting up a little straighter. "But I thought-" Michael turned away and Takashi sighed. "Yeah sure, Kotori, I'm coming. I'll see you tomorrow then, Michael?"

"Maybe," he muttered.

There was silence for a moment before Takashi's footsteps moved away and the door shut. Michael groaned and collapsed into the pillows, letting out a frustrated yell. Why did something always get in the way?! Why couldn't he be the one who came out and said it?! Why did he have to just fall apart?!

And who was that Kotori girl?

He'd wanted Takashi's company. He'd wanted Takashi to help him through this trouble with Thomas. Chris was supposed to be a Lord. He was going to have to be cold and emotionless but Takashi was supposed to help him through. He couldn't do this alone. Thomas could be _killed_. He needed someone to help him through this. Why couldn't he just tell Takashi how much he needed him?


	18. Saving Grace

"You ready?" Alit laughed, hands going to his hips.

He and Gilag were leading some of the Barians forces through outposts near Baria and Heartland while Vector and Merag were supposed to head out south, but apparently they were home for some reason. Still, at least they would do their jobs.

The next outpost was little more than a few cottages but any Astrals were their enemies. Gilag gripped his sword a little tighter as they approached. There was little any Astral could do against their forces. Such a small outpost stood no chance. They doubted there would even be any Sorcerers there. There hadn't been at the last few outposts. The Astrals were going to fall apart and fall to the Barian reign. The southern kingdom would become theirs.

They approached the cottages, the door opened and a blonde young man stepped out. Alit grinned. A new challenge. Coming out to meet them. He was brave. Alit admired that at least. The young man's eyes were hard and determined. His blonde hair was streaked with red and his clothes were loose and comfortable. The clothes of a fighter. Alit grinned, rubbing his knuckles as the man drew his sword.

"Go deal with the others, ok?" Alit murmured. "I want to see what this one can do."

"You said it yourself, Alit," Gilag sighed. "You won't find your challenge until you get to the high level Astrals."

He led the other soldiers away none the less and Alit raised his fists. The blonde raised his sword, tilting the tip towards Alit. "What's your name, stranger? I'm looking for a challenge and you might be the closest thing I've seen in a long time."

"Everyone calls me Lionheart," he replied. "And you're the little Lord Alit, right? Everyone knows you're the new kid around. A fighter. A Pyro."

"You know your stuff," Alit laughed. "What's someone like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I go where the bosses tell me to go. We all do. Now…"

Alit smirked and Lionheart stepped forward. He felt it in his bones. This one was a challenge. He'd find something right in this one. He bounced forward, throwing a few testing jabs. Lionheart ducked and twisted, dodging with ease and parrying with the flat side of his sword, even swinging back. It was an equally curious slash. Both were testing the waters, seeing how hard they could push. Deciding this boy might be some fun, Alit stepped up the pace. And the boy Lionheart kept up; twisting and dancing around him with ease, slicing through the air as Alit ducked and dodged.

His heart was pounding, the blood pumping, his mind racing. This was all he'd ever wanted. A perfect challenge from the perfect opponent. Someone fiery and challenging. Was he even a Sorcerer? He'd never expected to find a match in anyone other than the most powerful Sorcerers but he sensed no magic from Lionheart. He was a normal human, twisting and turning around Alit's punches like they were nothing. Although his blade hit nothing but thin air either.

Alit grinned and dropping beneath Lionheart's sword and slamming him against the wall of the cottage. Lionheart hissed and Alit sneered.

"Shame. I thought you really were going to be the first challenge I've had in a while." Lionheart laughed and Alit's vision went blank for a moment, stars dancing before his eyes as he staggered back. His feet were knocked from under him and the sword was pressed against his throat. His eyes cracked open and Alit glared up at him as the blonde sat astride his body to hold him down. "Ow, what is your head made of?"

"More of a challenge for you?" He pressed the sword closer against his throat. "You come here and try to destroy us and you expect me to go down without fight?"

"Durbe says you're to be destroyed," Alit replied. "Then we can take the southern kingdom and soon we'll be able to get our wishes."

"Wishes? That's why you monsters destroy everyone around you? For wishes?"

"What would you know of the wishes we make?" he said, shaking his head. "You all think we're monsters but all we ever wanted were our wishes. You know, Nasch only wanted his sister back. Durbe wanted to be loved not used. Mizael wanted to break free from the shackles of destiny assigned by birth."

"And you?" Lionheart whispered, brushing his hair away from his eye. Alit clenched his jaw. "What was your tragic wish? Just to find a challenge?"

"That's none of your business," Alit snapped.

Alit clenched his fists and threw him off him, staggering back as Lionheart swung for him. He didn't want to talk about his life before. Before his friends and family. Before the Barians. Lionheart's sword cut through the air and Alit barely managed to dodge each hit. He was alone before the Barians found him. Before Durbe reached out to him, smiling down at him, cleaning off his wounds and giving him a home. He wouldn't let anyone take his home from him! He couldn't!

But Lionheart pushed him back with fierce jabs and slashes, sending him stumbling and tripping over his own feet. Why couldn't he get himself together and fight?! Why couldn't he get himself together and fight properly?! Why did these stupid emotions get in the way?!

Some days he envied Nasch in that respect. Nasch fought cold and calculated. There wasn't the rush and hot blooded excitement to help the battle rage on but there was no pain or suffering to hold it back and hinder his skills. He'd promised himself he would never lose again but now… now it seemed that dream was slipping away.

"Alit!"

Gilag's sword blocked Lionheart's and Alit jumped back, struggling to catch his breath. Gilag was stained in blood and held in one arm was a young girl, tears staining her face. Lionheart growled and leapt forward, his sword clashing with Gilag's over and over. The girl screamed and Gilag held her tighter. Alit just stared. Gilag remained calm and held off Lionheart better than he did even with only one hand and a girl struggling in the other.

"Alit."

He dropped the girl, shoving her into Alit's arms and Alit caught her tightly, hoisting her off the ground even as she squirmed and cried. He understood why Gilag had spared her. She was a child, yes, but she was also remarkably similar to Merag. Her hair was a more green colour but the highlights were there. The face was the same shape and her eyes were a little rounder and blue like Nasch's but she could have been a younger version of her. Dressed in inconspicuous clothing, obvious something the Astrals had found to make her stand out less, she obviously had been out in the middle of nowhere for a long time.

Whoever she was, the bosses needed to see her.

Suddenly Lionheart dropped beneath Gilag's sword, heading straight for them. "Iris!"

Iris? Before Alit could process it, Lionheart had snatched her away and pulled her off towards the road. Iris clung onto his hand and Alit didn't bother to chase after them. He couldn't find the strength to care about one little girl and her carer.

"What's wrong with you?" Gilag snapped.

"They do care about us," he whispered. "Don't they? Durbe at least. Nasch and Vector and Merag, they're cold but… Durbe? He cares, doesn't he? He cares about what happens to us. We're not… we're not _monsters_."

"What did he say to you?"

"I just- I don't even-" His legs gave out beneath him and Gilag crouched with him. "I want to go home. I want to make sure everyone's ok."

Gilag nodded slightly, helping him up and opening a portal, ordering the others to push on and carry on as planned. He was being silly, wasn't he? He was being childish and dumb but he had this horrible feeling and he needed to make sure everyone was ok.

They were greeted in Baria by Vector and Kyoji sweeping down to the cells. Alit wanted to ask how things went with him but knew better. Vector was walking with purpose. He was on a personal mission to do something and it was best not to get in his way. So he went towards the living quarters to find Durbe or Nasch.

Durbe was in his room, sitting by the fire reading quietly. Alit was rather surprised not to find Mizael with him. Gilag shifted behind him, his movements almost nervous. He felt it took. Something was very wrong. Durbe glanced up noticing them.

"I thought you two were doing your jobs," he said. Alit frowned. There didn't sound like their Durbe. He returned to his book and sighed. "What is it?"

"I just… had a bad feeling," Alit replied. "Is everything ok?"

"Nasch has been imprisoned until the effects of whatever if interfering with the supressing of his emotions is gone," he said, not looking up. "Vector is taking entirely too much pleasure in the situation and Mizael should be out by the shrine. Take him these flowers."

He gestured to the bouquet of flowers on the side, wrapped in a gold and red ribbon. Alit smiled and took them up in his arms. They were gorgeous lilies. "You two had another lovers' tiff?"

"Just do as you're told."

"Manners would be nice," Gilag grumbled.

"Take them to him or not, I don't care," Durbe muttered. "Just leave me in peace unless you have anything to report."

Alit tilted his head. Durbe wasn't himself, that was obvious, but why was another matter. What was wrong with him? It couldn't just be the stress of the situation, could it? Durbe, who had saved and cared for them all now acted like they were just any other soldiers? What was wrong with him?

"There was a girl at the last outpost," Gilag said. "Guarded by a fierce fighter who almost bested Alit. They escaped. The odd thing was she looked just like Merag."

Durbe sat up straighter. "You found Iris?"

"Who?" they both said.

"Iris Kamishiro," Durbe said, shutting his book. Kamishiro? Wasn't that Merag and Nasch's name before the Barians claimed them? "So that's where they've been keeping her? She's important. She must be found. Bring her here!"

"Durbe-"

"Don't question my orders."

"What's wrong with you?!" Alit snapped, shaking his head. "Durbe-"

"Just do it!"

Alit fell silent and gazed down at the flowers in his arms. No wonder they'd had a fight if Durbe was acting like this. There was something really wrong with him but there was no point arguing while he was like this. Maybe Mizael could shed some light on things.

So he and Gilag left Durbe to his plotting. What else could they do? They wandered through the city and out to the woodland. They all knew about the shrine. Durbe and Mizael's little secret place to hang around together and do who knew what. The rumours said they were a couple. That they met at the shrine for romantic meetings in secret. Alit wasn't sure and didn't want to listen to rumours really but he did know no one in the world had a heart like Durbe's and no one loved him like Mizael.

They reached the shrine, walking in all but silence, and a sob escaped Alit before he could stop it. His hand went to his mouth, the flowers falling to the floor all but forgotten, the morning light glinting off the crystals. No… It wasn't possible. _No_.

The witch was gone. That statue of the Infernal Queen was gone.

Now there was a new statue.

Kneeling on the ground, hands clasped around the pendant that had once hung in the witch's hands, was _Mizael_. His hair billowed around him, his robes spread on the ground, his face peaceful and soft despite the few tears dripping down his cheeks. Almost like he'd been praying, the way he had his head bowed, his eyes close, a soft, gently smile on his lips.

There was a heavy moment of stillness and silence. Mizael… Mizael was… gone?

Alit bolted forwards, dropping to the ground, begging for him to wake up as his hands stoked the cold crystal face. Mizael couldn't be like this. This couldn't be Mizael. Not their Mizael! His mind raced back to all those figures in Don Thousand's throne room. All the former Lords who'd been taken to the Barians world, their physical bodies turned to crystal. Was that where Mizael had gone? Had he been taken to the Barian world? Would they meet again when this war ended?

"Where did she go then?" Gilag whispered, hand hands squeezing Alit's shoulders. "She must have put him here in her place, right? She must have escaped."

"That means we can save him."

"Alit-"

"If she could be freed somehow then he can too!" Alit cried. "Mizael can be saved too." He cupped Mizael's face, laying his forehead against Mizael's. "Do you hear me in there? We _will_ save you."

"It's alright, Alit," Gilag murmured. "We'll save him. I'm sure once Durbe finds out-"

"Why do you think Durbe sent us out here?" he hissed. "He knows. He knows and he doesn't care at all. Something's wrong with him, Gilag. I can't lose him. I can't lose my family again. I can't be alone again."

"I won't let you be alone."

"Durbe saved me, you know? My dad was a bad man, got involved in things over his head. Got into debt so bad they decided he'd never pay it off. They took me and my mother as part payment. I never saw her again. I just saw her dragged off. I just remember my dad patted my head, told me I was doing a good thing for him and shoved me into this car with these strange men. They put these bracelets on me so I couldn't use my powers. Have you ever worn those restraints? They hurt like hell. I was just a tiny kid. I was so scared but I- he was my dad, I believed he'd never hurt me. I believed my dad would never put me in danger!"

"Alit," Gilag murmured. "You don't have to tell me these things. We all suffered. That's why we're here."

Alit sighed and leant against him, playing with his shirt cuffs as the scars on his wrists began to itch. "I was so afraid. They pinned me down and forced stuff down my throat. I was screaming for my parents and when I tried to fight them they hurt me, laughed at me, they told me I wasn't even worth what they'd knocked off my dad's debt. And I didn't understand any of it. I think I must have passed out, blocked it off, something like that. I don't remember much of what they actually did to me. I don't remember much for days after that. I just know that it hurt. That I was in pain. Constant agony. That they did stuff to me and I couldn't fight."

"Alit, if this upsets you-"

"I want you to know!" Alit cried, shaking his head. "I want you both to know the truth!" He turned slightly, gazing at Mizael's crystalline form. "Because you guys are my family. You're all I have. I want you to know." He smiled bitterly. "They made me fight. They wanted to see me beaten. I didn't realise people could be that sick. They wanted to see a tiny kid beaten and abused and suffering. And when I fought back, when I won, they started to drug my food before battles. And I kept pushing on. I kept winning. I wouldn't stop fighting. I would never stop fighting no matter what they did to me. They kept me locked up and weak and dazed in a room that was barely a closet. And no matter how hard I tried to fight, my spirit was breaking.

"Then one day, blood came under the door. And when it opened there was light. There was Durbe and Mizael. And Durbe just smiled at me and held out his hand, told me it was going to be ok now, and that I was free now, he was going to see that I attended the academy with people my age and learn to control my powers. He told me he would look after me in any way he could and all I had to do was ask. Durbe saved me."

Gilag wrapped his arms gently around Alit's shoulders and Alit fell against him, tears dripping down his cheeks. He didn't understand why people had been so cruel. He had been a child. He hadn't understood cruelty. Now he understood it far too well. He'd found a home with the Barians. With the other Lords. Durbe had saved him. He'd heard Durbe had saved a lot of them. He knew Nasch and Merag were Durbe's doing, and of course Mizael was, the pair had always been together. Durbe was a kind hearted man, who turned the people everyone else considered trash into Lords.

"We'll save him," Gilag whispered into his hair. "I promise. I won't see you lose your family." His stroked Alit's cheeks gently, brushing his tears away. "I won't see you crying again. You mean too much to me to see you hurting. I'll do everything in my power to see you smiling again, Alit."

* * *

"Michael-"

"I want a new partner," Michael hissed.

Chris paused and frowned, catching his younger brother as he stormed from a sparring room. Takashi was staring after him, pain obvious in his eyes as he climbed to his feet. Michael glared up at Chris, who did his best to ignore the angry tears in his eyes and pushed Michael's head into his shoulder. Whatever was going on, Michael needed him. He was holding his side gingerly and Chris remembered something about Michael having been injured when the Barians captured him and Takashi. It was odd to hear Michael demand a new partner. He and Takashi had been together at least three years now. Michael had picked Takashi straight out of the academy. They'd always been together.

"Michael," Takashi whispered, leaning against the doorframe. "I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't," he snapped, turning to glare at him. "Why did I ever think you- we- I've been so stupid, haven't I?"

"Please, Michael, tell me what's wrong. What have I done to make you so angry at me?"

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone. I have family to deal with. I need to be with people I can rely on."

"When haven't you been able to rely on me?!" Takashi cried. Michael turned away, glaring passed Chris, his back to Takashi as he approached cautiously, touching Michael's arm only to be slapped away. "Michael?" There was still silence and Takashi sighed. "When those Barians captured us, I was willing to give my life for you. I was so afraid for your life and even knowing what they'd do to me my only concern was protecting your life. I needed you to be safe. I have always done everything I can not to hinder you. To protect you in every way I can. Don't you think I know my powers are nothing compared to yours? I know what everyone thinks of me. How everyone thinks I should never have been chosen. Everyone thinks I don't deserve you and maybe they're right. I've always known you're out of my league. I never understood why you chose me. But I knew that I had to prove you right. You put faith in me and I have to do all I could not to let you down. So I did everything I could. I trained hard and did my best every mission not to hold you back. And you never looked down on me. You always helped me through. Whatever's happened to change the way you see me all of a sudden… you have no idea how much it hurts to be treated like this, Michael. Whatever it is, tell me how to make this right."

Michael's fists clenched and Takashi gazed at him longingly. Chris could see the pain for the pair of them. For some reason Michael had lost his faith in Takashi and Takashi, with no idea why, had no clue how to fix things. Still there was silence and Takashi lowered his head, stepping forwards once more.

"Please, Michael," he whispered, laying his hand on Michael's shoulders, his head resting against his back. "To summarise, I…"

Michael's eyes cracked open and Chris silently willed Takashi on. Michael had mentioned last night that he wanted to be with Takashi desperately, as if it wasn't obvious already. And while Michael didn't lack confidence, he couldn't say how he felt. Perhaps that was down to Chris and Thomas. Perhaps they'd taught him that opening up your heart lead to pain and heartbreak. But if Takashi could just let Michael know he felt the same Michael would open up again, wouldn't he? Takashi just needed to let him know he wasn't going to be rejected.

"To summarise, Michael, I- I'm-"

"Takashi?" Kotori stepped around the corner and smiled warmly. Chris offered a small smile in return but why did she have to interrupt now? "Ah, Christopher and Michael too. I heard you were moving Thomas this morning. We should go and get breakfast then, Takashi. We don't want to interfere with their family affairs."

"I- I supposed so," Takashi murmured. "Unless, you'd like me to… come with you, Michael?"

Michael's fists clenched and his eyes scrunched shut once more, his shoulders going ridged. Takashi lifted his head slightly, obviously noticing Michael going tense again. Chris glanced at Kotori and back to Michael. Michael had mentioned a girl interrupting him and Takashi last night. Kotori and Takashi had been at school together. Was Michael…jealous of Kotori?

"We'll be heading there in a moment," Chris replied. "Although perhaps you should visit the hospital wing, Michael?"

Takashi's eyes widened. "Michael? You promised you'd go first thing. You said you'd gone and been cleared. I never would have agreed to spar with you if-"

"I want a new partner," Michael said, shoving him off. Chris sighed. Kotori was a nice girl and a fellow Lord, but her sense of timing may have just blown Takashi's last chance with Michael. "Can we go, Chris?"

Chris sighed and nodded. "But I will take you to the hospital the moment we're done and make sure you get checked out."

Michael nodded and Chris offered Takashi a small, sympathetic smiled as they continued along through the halls towards the cells. It had hurt Chris immensely to leave Thomas locked away in a cell the entire time. His beloved little brother didn't deserve to be locked away. After so long apart, they should have been able to be together as a family now they were reunited. Gauche was waiting by Thomas' cell and Chris smiled absently, gazing through the window in at his brother.

Kaito was lying on the uncomfortable cot at the back of the cell and Chris frowned slightly. Kaito had come in late the night before, looking rather worse for wear after apparently escaping the Barians in Heartland City and the apparently fake Yuma. He'd demanded to be allowed to see Thomas and when he'd left the pair, Kaito had kissed Thomas and Chris had been hopeful Kaito's presence would relax Thomas and held ease him out of the infection's grip. Only now Kaito was on the bed and Thomas was curled up in one corner, watching warily.

"When are you going to accept it me, Thomas?" Kaito murmured tiredly, not even opening his eyes. "All I've done for you and you won't even join me in bed anymore."

"You're not Kaito," Thomas hissed. "You're not him. What do you want from me?"

"I'm not leaving you, Thomas," he yawned, shifting the pillow. "So you can sit in that corner and let the infection control you, or you can come up here and be at least a little more comfortable and let me look after you."

"Screw you."

"He's not got any better then?" Michael sighed.

"Doesn't look like it," Gauche muttered.

Chris smiled slightly. "Michael wants a new partner, Gauche. And since you are currently without a partner…"

"You want me to work with the squirt?"

"Droite's out of commission right now."

"What's wrong with Takashi?"

"They're having love triangle issues," Chris replied. Michael glared up at him and Chris smiled softly. "You are. I've seen it, idiot, you love him."

"I've been saying that for a while," Gauche muttered.

"Can we just deal with Thomas?" Michael snapped.

Chris nodded slightly, leading them around to the door and opening it up. Kaito sat up slightly, gazing up at them with a small smile and Thomas struggled up to his feet. Michael ran over, gently wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple, murmuring to him softly. Thomas settled with Michael and Michael nuzzled gently into his hair.

"How was he?" Chris asked Kaito quietly.

"He seemed fine when I kissed him," Kaito replied. "It seemed to be going well, I told him how I felt about him and we were on the bed and everything was going great and then he wiggled loose and was adamant I'm not myself. He sat in that corner all night insisting I'm a fake and he's doesn't want me anywhere near him. I didn't want to push him, I made it clear he could come back to bed at any time, I talk to him but he really believes I'm not me."

"Never mind," he murmured. "I hoped you would be able to reach him. We need to move him this morning. You won't be able to see him anymore, not until we have Yuma or are sure he's no threat."

"You know he's not."

"Of course I know he's not. But there are rules in place and I can't bend the rules for him just because he's family." Kaito sighed and nodded. "Say goodbye."

Kaito nodded and went over to join Thomas, who put himself behind Michael, growling softly. Kaito sighed and held out his hands gently. "Please, Thomas. We won't see each other for a long while. I just want to say goodbye properly."

"Stay away from me," Thomas hissed. Michael pulled Thomas close and Chris sighed. That wasn't helping. He was protecting Thomas against a perceived threat as Thomas had always protected him but he needed to know Kaito wasn't a threat. "I know what you are. Get away from me. I want to go, Chris. Let's go."

Chris sighed and nodded, gently taking his arm and guiding him out with Michael behind him. "Michael and Takashi are taking a break, Kaito. If you could work with Takashi for a while, I'd be grateful."

Kaito nodded and Chris led Thomas out through the halls. A transport was waiting in a small back exit. Michael and Gauche followed; a Lord needed to escorted with a potentially dangerous subject, his brother or not. Some of their most trusted warriors were waiting. Luna smiled at the head of them and offered a small bow to Chris. Luna was one of their most trusted warriors and led one of their best teams. Chris trusted her implicitly, even with his dear brother.

"Look after him for me, Luna," he murmured.

"I will, Lord Christopher," Luna replied.

Chris handed her a sealed letter and she tucked it away. "For Charlie. It will explain the situation." Luna nodded and Chris wrapped Thomas gently in his arms. "I know you're strong enough to fight this, Thomas. I know you'll be home soon." He kissed his forehead gently. "And when I get you home, I'll cook for you, ok?"

"In that case I'm never coming home," Thomas laughed softly.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled.

"I'll cook," Michael said. "I won't let him near a kitchen, don't worry."

"I'm glad," Thomas murmured. Michael hugged him tightly and they nuzzled together gently. "I'm gonna miss you, shortie." Michael snorted and Chris smiled. Michael wasn't short anymore. "Shut up, you're always going to be baby shortie to me."

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry I don't tell you enough. I'm sorry we didn't get along so well. I'm sorry we fought all the time. I didn't mean to blame you for Chris disappearing. I didn't mean what I said about you and Kaito."

"I know, kid," he murmured. "I know. I love you too."

Michael kissed his cheek and Luna took his arm gently, helping him gently into the transport, Gauche packing Thomas' weapons in the back for him. He wouldn't be allowed them except in the worse-case scenario but they would be kept with him just in case. Michael leant against Chris' side, watching silently as the transport pulled away with Thomas under armed guard. Their brother being taken from them all over again. Were they ever going to be a family? Chris was starting to think his father might have been right, that maybe offering themselves to the Barians was the only way to truly be a family again.

"He'll be ok, won't he?" Michael whispered. "Where are you even sending him? Who's Charlie?"

"The kingdom's most secure facility, Michael," Chris replied. "There are only two residents there at the moment. Charlie is the watchman. He was a close friend of the former King. Thomas has never been safer. He will be looked after and when he comes home we will never be separated like this again. I promise." Michael nodded slightly as the three turned back into the HQ. "Now, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing, you're going to get checked up, Gauche is going to stay with you if it takes too long because I have a meeting with the other Lords after breakfast, then we need to visit Haruto for any information before sending out people to look for Yuma and try to stop the Barians destroying our outposts."

"They're finally making their move, huh?" Gauche muttered.

"Yes, they're just moving on outposts at the moment but I think this may be the start of something bigger," Chris replied. "And we had some important things going on at some of those outposts."

"Where no one would think to look?" Michael said.

Chris nodded. "Precisely."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff I can't tell you about. Now come on, inside, let me look after you."

* * *

Yuma yawned and sat up slowly, wrapped in the blanket Thomas had given him before letting him go. He smiled absently at the thought and the embers of the fire glowed a little brighter. Astral smiled slightly on the branch above him. He really had to get control of his powers.

"You're thinking about Nasch again?" Astral said. Yuma's cheeks flushed and he glanced down at the fire. "You're blushing again. Despite your lack of memories, you still care for him dearly."

Yuma nodded. He didn't know how to admit his blushes weren't from thinking about Nasch. Apparently Nasch was Ryoga Kamishiro, his former boyfriend, his childhood sweetheart from school. Astral told him what he'd learnt from Akari, Yuma was just glad to know she was ok, and Yuma had what Nasch himself had told him and the few pieces Thomas put together. Something inside him still cared about Ryoga. He still smiled fondly at the name, it warmed something in him he couldn't remember.

But Thomas a tangible. It was a stupid childish crush, Yuma was smart enough to know that. Thomas was a handsome, charismatic warrior who had been kind to him and risked a lot freeing him. He'd heard what was on the line. By releasing him, Thomas risked the Astrals branding him a traitor or the Barians seeing through whatever his plan was. Either way he could be killed.

_"Head towards Sargasso, go straight through and don't stop for anyone," Thomas whispered, tightening his cloak around him. "Stay off main roads and away from towns and cities, go cross country if you need to just keep heading north. Sleep in small amounts. Alternate between small periods of travel and sleep. Don't stop for long, not even at night. Trust no one. Don't stop until you reach the academy. They'll protect you." He kissed Yuma's cheek and the blood rushed to his face as he pulled Yuma's hood over his head. "Be careful, Yuma."_

"Do you think he's ok?" Yuma whispered.

"Nasch is the leader of the Barians," Astral replied. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Yuma couldn't bring himself to admit it wasn't Nasch he was talking about, even then. He smiled and leant against wall for a moment before getting up. He needed to get moving again. He was lucky he'd gone through that year of training with Gauche and Droite or he'd never have the stamina for this. He packed away his supplies in his bag and headed out of the little piece of thick woodland he'd hidden in to nap in. Astral floated behind him and Yuma pulled up his hood. He didn't know how far it was to Sargasso but he had to keep moving. He had to do as Thomas told him and reach the academy. It was one of the safest places around. Powerful Sorcerers ran it and it was protected by both sides as their talent pool. He would be safe. He and Astral would be safe until he could figure out his next move.

"Yuma, there are still a lot of things I need to tell you."

Yuma had been avoiding letting Astral talk about his parents. "Please don't."

"You need to know," Astral insisted. "What you are, where you come from, why we're together. It's all very important. You have a destiny."

"I don't want a destiny or a fate or a purpose or anything, Astral," Yuma argued. "I want to be-" Astral paused in the air and Yuma stopped. "What?"

"Someone's coming."

Yuma nodded and hurried off the path, ducking down behind some shrubs and listening as footsteps came closer. He glanced out and saw two figures hurrying through the trees. One a little girl, one obviously older.

"…but-"

"Just run, Iris."

"But the Barians will-"

"Run, Iris, we just need to get away."

The stumbled onto the path and Yuma frowned. One was a blonde young man and the other a familiar looking girl with green hair and covered in blood. She stopped and the man tried to tug has on but she held her ground and after a moment Yuma realised she was staring at Astral.

"Your highness?" she called.

"Iris-"

"It's ok, your highness," Iris said. "I'm Iris. Ryoga's my big brother." Yuma's heart skipped a beat. "Please, we won't hurt you." Yuma stood slowly and Iris beamed, bouncing over and throwing her arms around him. "Your highness. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"Umm, hi?" Yuma said, stepping back onto the path and lowering his hood. "Uh, I didn't know Ryoga had anyone other than Rio."

Iris nodded her head eagerly before nuzzling into his stomach. "We were separated. The people in charge, the people who channelled the Astrals back then… your father and his court, I guess, they knew what I was and when our parents died we were separated. He used to write to me all the time though. He used to tell me all the time about you. About how much he loved you. And then they stopped me writing to him. I don't know why and I don't know what they told him but I loved him all the time. I hated them for stopping us writing. I don't know where he is now. I want to find him again but they won't let me find Rio or Ryoga."

"They?" Astral said quietly.

"The people in charge, the Astrals," she replied, jerking her head at the man. "It's not our Lionheart's fault. He's just following orders. He's been a great guardian since I got sent out to the middle of nowhere. It's really boring but Lionheart looks after me. He makes stuff fun. He makes it interesting. He taught me how to fight. I could have taken that Lord Gilag if he weren't so… _huge_!" She threw her arms out wide and puffed out her cheeks. "Really, really huge! Like a mountain! A really, _really_ huge mountain!" Iris folded her arms and Lionheart smiled. Yuma couldn't help smiling either. They were Astrals but Iris was Ryoga's sister and Lionheart obviously had protecting her top of his agenda. So it was alright to disobey Thomas a little, right? "Although, he said sorry when he grabbed me. He looked sorry. I think he's a nice guy really. Do you know what happened to Rio and Ryoga, your highness?"

"Your brother is now Barian Lord Nasch," Astral said. Iris' eyes widened and she staggered back, tears shining in her eyes. "And we believe Lord Merag to be Rio."

"Astral!" Yuma snapped.

"There's no proof of that," Lionheart said gently.

"No!" Iris cried, running to Lionheart and burying her head in his chest. Although Yuma absently wondered how Lionheart heard Astral. "No, no, no! Rio and Ryoga would never- _No_!"

Yuma sighed and walked over slowly, crouching in front of her and gently turning her to him. "Iris."

"Your highness?" Iris sniffled.

"Yuma," he said. "Just Yuma. It's true, Ryoga is Nasch. I don't know about Merag but I think it's likely." Iris shook her head and Yuma took her hands gently. "But our Ryoga… he's a good man, isn't he? The most loving man ever, right?" He didn't know, he was just guessing but Iris seemed to like hearing it. It was the truth as far as he could tell as well. "But… I know a man, an Astral warrior, infected by Chaos energy and he's a good man. He's not controlled by the Barians. There's hope. And I think Ryoga is being controlled by something, by Don Thousand, who makes him cold and stops him feeling. I think if we can block Don Thousands power, your brother will be back."

"Really?"

"I really think so, yeah. So come with me. Let's save your family together."


	19. Infernal Ties

_"They want me to work with the Barian?" Kaito hissed._

_The messenger nodded and Kaito growled. He'd heard about the Barian. Since Chris had taken his place as a Lord, Kaito had based himself out of a smaller outpost near the Sargasso Waste, only returning to visit Haruto. He'd worked alone and in pain, keeping tabs on Michael and Thomas from afar. They seemed to be surviving well enough and Kaito pushed on. Once the Barians were defeated, they would be a family, he would watch over them until Chris returned and Haruto would be cured. Until then he had to keep fighting on. _

_He'd heard that a powerful Astral warrior had been infected by Chaos energy, had slaughtered his partner and returned, attempting to make peace with the Astrals. And the Astrals had allowed it. He hadn't believed it until now. All Chaos infected Sorcerers were to be killed why should they let this one live? Yet now they summoned Kaito home and ordered him to work with the Barian creature? How disgusting. _

_"That is what they're saying," the messenger said. "That you are to be partnered with the Barian."_

_"And I have no choice in the matter?" He shook his head. "Then… they can wait until I've seen my family."_

_The messenger nodded and Kaito stormed away. Haruto was sleeping and Kaito couldn't bring himself to wake him. Michael was training with Takashi. They made such a cute pair. Kaito smiled absently watching them sparring. Michael had grown. Chris had told him to watch over them and he did his best. He didn't want to disturb them. They were a wonderful pair. Perhaps later but for now he decided to leave them in peace. So… he just had to check up on Thomas. He'd looked forward to catching up with Thomas. They had been close friends when they were younger. Their time in the academy together had been some of the happiest of his life. _

_Only Thomas wasn't in his room. A guard was waiting for him and Kaito scowled. "You're ready then, Kaito?"_

_"Ready?" _

_"To see the Barian."_

_"The Barian… _Thomas_? Thomas is the Barian?"_

_The guard nodded, taking him down to the cells where Thomas sat in chains on the bed, resting seemingly peacefully. His hair was pulled back off his face and Kaito could clearly see one of his eyes had turned blue. But there was no marking over his face. The blue eye was the only sign of the Chaos infection. His clothes were blood stained and his hair matted. He hadn't had a wash since he'd been chained up. Not even a change of clothes._

_"You're to be partnered together," the guard said. "The bosses say so." Kaito nodded, still completely numb. Thomas. His Thomas. He closed his eyes tightly, leaning his forehead against the wall. Was this his fault? Chris had asked him to look after them and now Thomas was like this. The guard was talking still and Kaito frowned, lifting his head to find a key being held out to him. "…trusts him but he did everything the mission needed and came home asking to be dealt with so the Astrals said he was strong enough to fight at least for now. I wouldn't trust him still."_

_"I trust him," Kaito snapped, snatching the key._

_"The bosses say once you're sure he's no threat to drop him off in Spartan City then bring your things here then." _

_He turned and stormed off and Kaito turned to the door. He didn't care about some guard who thought he was better than him and Thomas. Still, despite his bravado, Kaito hesitated inside the door, just as Thomas lifted his head and gazed up at him. Kaito's heart wrenched. He was in so much pain. His eyes were hurt and scared. Thomas sat up slightly and Kaito strode over, sitting on the cot with him. _

_"Kaito?" he said, tilting his head. Kaito nodded. "Where have you been?"_

_"I've been up near Sargasso," Kaito replied. _

_"So, they brought you in to kill me," he muttered. Kaito shook his head. "Then why?"_

_"They want to know if you're a threat, then I'm going to take you to Spartan City."_

_"We're going on holiday?" He tilted his head and Kaito smiled, cupping his cheeks. Thomas got like this. He would become childish and young when in pain. "You should kill me not take me on holiday. Will the others join us? Will Chris be there?"_

_"Shut up," Kaito whispered, stroking his cheeks covered in dried blood. Tears spilled over the corners of Thomas' eyes and Kaito smiled sadly. His poor dear Thomas. "Just shut up, ok?" He unlocked his wrists gently and pulled off Thomas' bloody coat, replacing it with his own. "Chris is with the Astrals, remember?"_

_"Oh… yeah," Thomas murmured._

_"Come on." He gently helped Thomas up and Thomas leant against his side heavily. "You need to go to Spartan City and have a break and recover. Whatever happened out there, it's not going to be easy to come to terms to."_

_"No one trusts me." He helped him out to the courtyard where Kaito's bike was waiting, ignoring everyone's stares. "I know. I wouldn't. I'm a murderer."_

_"Shut up. You can explain everything to me when you get back."_

_It was days almost a week before Thomas returned. Kaito's belongings had been moved to the main HQ in a room next to Thomas'. Apparently Thomas' things were being moved too. They were new quarters for both of them then. Kaito also noticed Mamoru's belongings being moved to storage. It was true that Thomas had killed Mamoru then. The idea didn't sit right with Kaito. Thomas loved Mamoru. It was plain for everyone to see, even Kaito who had drifted away from Thomas over the years. They had been in love. What would it take to drive Thomas to kill him? What would it take to drive Thomas into darkness so far he would kill the person he loved? And what was it going to do to Thomas when he came to his senses?_

_"Thomas." Thomas lifted his head and smiled. Michael was sitting with him, wrapped in his arm, kissing his forehead gently. Takashi stood a little way off, watching curiously. Takashi was still struggling to find his place in the tightly bonded family. "Thomas. We have a job to go."_

_"Now?" Michael hissed._

_"I'm sorry," Kaito said softly. He stepped forward and held out Thomas' sword. "But the bosses say now." Thomas frowned and took the sword slowly. "Come on, need to go. Mr Heartland is going to be in Hope today. We're being sent to take out his generals."_

_"Kaito, he's not ready," he argued, pulling Thomas close. "He's still in shock, Kaito. You can't take him."_

_"I'm fine," Thomas laughed, getting up. He pulled on his coat and fastened his sheath in place. "I promise. I mean… me and Mamoru, we were just stupid kids, right? It was stupid and childish and didn't mean anything. Let's get on with it already. Might as well prove I'm no trouble so they'll get me a less stuck up partner. I love you and all, Kaito, you're like a brother to us and all but I can't imagine partnering up with you for long. This is just so you can kill me if I prove untrustworthy."_

_Kaito sighed and ushered Thomas out. "I know he's not up to this, Michael. Believe me, I know. I will look after him. I know he's still in shock and hasn't really come to terms with it. I'll look after him, I'll protect him, I promise, but if it turns out the Barians really do have control of him-"_

_"Lock him up," Michael hissed. "You put him somewhere. I don't care what the rules say, if he's turning, restrain him, lock him up and keep him there until I can get to you."_

_"Michael," Takashi whispered._

_"Shut up," he snapped. "I won't listen to the Astrals where Thomas is concerned. If you want to stick with me, you learn. Thomas is the most important thing in the world to me. Since Chris… since the Astrals took Chris, Thomas, Kaito and Haruto are all I have. I won't lose anyone else to them. Good luck, Kaito. Bring him home safe."_

_"I will."_

_Kaito nodded. They headed out to the front entrance and Thomas slipped onto the bike behind him, his arms wrapped tightly around him. It had been a long time since Kaito had a partner on the back of his bike. He and Chris had been a time for nearly six years. When they were young, Chris had been on the back of the bike behind him but as they grew Chris began to dislike riding behind his smaller partner. Not that it mattered now he was gone. Still, it felt good to have a warm body pressed against him as they rode towards Hope. Mr Heartland was one of the Barians biggest backers. He was running to be mayor of Luminous City._

_"They look so happy," Thomas murmured. _

_Kaito nodded, watching the royals greeting Mr Heartland. Princess Akari was missing, kidnapped by the Barians only recently and Prince Yuma was sent out into the countryside, away from the capital and the dangers there. He and Thomas were sitting on the roof of a nearby building, watching the meeting. It was all publicity and glamour. Thomas sat back and Kaito played absently with the rifle in his hands, watching the generals below. The three generals. He doubted they had any military experiences but that was what everyone called them. Their targets. _

_"But they're all separated," Thomas murmured. _

_"Thomas, if you want to talk about Mamoru-"_

_"With a stuffed shirt like you? No. Like I said. It's just stupid and childish anyway. Who cares?"_

_"You do," Kaito snapped. "You loved him, Thomas, let's not beat around the bush here. You loved him. It's ok, you know-"_

_"Just shut up and let's get on with this, huh?"_

_Kaito sighed and waiting in silence for their moment. He'd promised Chris he'd look after his brothers for him but Thomas was hurting and still in shock. What wouldn't he be? He'd killed the person he'd loved. And yet Kaito couldn't help him. He could only hope Thomas' state of mind wouldn't cause them trouble now._

_They waited until Mr Heartland and the royals went inside with the generals before slipping off the roof and heading through the guards' entrance. The royals were supposed to be neutral but everyone knew they were close with the Astrals. Barians were considered demons after all._

_And thinking of that, Kaito paused, pulling the headband Thomas' hair and hastily brushing his bangs over his blue eye. Being caught with a Barian would do them no good. They slipped through the halls unchallenged, their blue robes signalling the royal guards to turn the other cheek as much as they could. _

_Mr Heartland was bidding goodnight to the royals before their meetings tomorrow. Thomas and Kaito hid around the corner, waiting for the royals to be out of sight and Mr Heartland to have shut himself in his room before slipping drawing their swords. These three were some of the Barians' elite. But he and Thomas were two of the Astrals' best. They were going to fight and win. _

_The three guards were interesting. Kaito had gone through the files and filled Thomas in, knowing Thomas hadn't. One, Semimaru, was huge, muscular and a well know sadistic brute. Another was, Kurage; lean and almost scraggly looking but used various poisons. Kaninja was the last and was small but apparently an agile fighter. Just the three of them- assuming Mr Heartland didn't interfere- it shouldn't be so hard but he was worried. Something felt off and Thomas wasn't in the right state of mind. They had to be careful._

_"Ready?" Kaito whispered. Thomas nodded. "Quick and quiet, no powers if we don't need them." Thomas slipped away and Kaito tried to catch his hand but he was off down the hall. "Damn it."_

_He gripped his sword tighter and took off after him. This was why he couldn't work with Thomas. He was brash and impulsive and running into battle like this. Thomas tore down the halls, footsteps far too loud. They were noticed. Not that Thomas seemed to care. Kaito and Chris would have slipped through and taken them out quietly. Not Thomas though. He swung through at Kurage but he was already too loud. He'd already been spotted. The general ducked away from his sword. Semimaru caught the blade and Thomas growled. He tried to yank his sword back only to be slammed into the wall, his own blade at his throat._

_"Silly little Astral," he purred. Thomas kicked at his chest, managing to squirm free. "Are you trying to end your own life, little Astral? End your life honourably against your enemy?"_

_There was a wild look in Thomas' eyes and Kaito's heart skipped a beat. Thomas wasn't in shock still. Thomas wanted to look strong enough to go on a dangerous mission like this. Kaito felt sick. He was trying to end his life against their enemies. It was exactly as Semimaru said. _

_"Thomas…" _

_He bolted over, tackling Thomas to the ground just in time to avoid lethal barbed tendrils of water. He forced Thomas down as he tried to get up and light blazed on his blade, slicing through the poisonous water._

_"Stay down," he hissed at Thomas._

_Thomas shook his head as Kaito jumped back from throwing knives flung their way by the little ninja. He couldn't complete their mission and defeat the three generals and protect Thomas at the same time. He twisted and dodged attack after attack, keeping half an eye on Thomas, who was almost behaving and stayed put on the ground. That was something at least. He gripped his sword tighter, pushing Kaninja back step by step with sharp jabs and swipes. _

_There was a soft crash and Kaito turned to find Thomas staggering back away from the poisonous whip like tendrils of water. His sword lined with his purple fire as it sliced through them, steam filling the halls. But Thomas was moving sluggishly, not really trying._

_They didn't have time for this they'd be found soon._

_"What is all the noise out here?" Mr Heartland snapped, opening his door. _

_He glanced over his scene for a moment before spinning his cane, a hideous green flame surrounding the tip. Kaito stumbled as he was shoved aside and the neon flames around the cane struck the side of Thomas' head, sending him crashing to the ground. Blood poured down the side of his face as Seminaru lifted his from the ground by his throat, pinning him back against the wall. _

_Kaito gripped his sword tighter, swinging for huge brute only bindings wrapped around him, barbs driving into his skin. Something pumped through him and he realised too late that Kurage had him, sending poison pumping through him._

_"Bring them in," Mr Heartland chuckled. "And do be careful. They're Byron and Faker's boys. Although I expected more of a challenge from their bloodline."_

* * *

Kaito had hidden and avoided attention for almost an entire day before Mr Heartland's men caught him. With his mind on Thomas and still stunned by the power of the fake Yuma Thomas had created to fool the Barians, he had hardly been at his best. The three generals had bested him and Thomas when they were younger and now it was happening all over again.

He was being carried down the stairs into the dungeons beneath Baria, barely conscious. Through his blurred gaze, he saw Lord Vector standing in front of a cell. And it was only once he was dumped in the cell across the hall, he realised it was Lord Nasch in the cell. Or, from the looks of him, Ryoga Kamishiro. He looked young and scared and hurt. Vector remained silent until Heartland's men left once more. He crouched and gripped the bars, Ryoga glaring up at him.

"You know, everything else I could have forgiven," Vector said softly. "My father taught me to hold a grudge. It's the principal of the thing, you see. Don't care about Yuma anymore, but he was mine. He was what I wanted and you ruined that." He laughed and shook his head. "The one thing that rubbed me more than anything was that you got me expelled."

"That was an accident," Ryoga replied.

"But it happened," he hissed. "Because of you I was locked away. I was a kid! I was barely fourteen and they locked me away with criminals! Actually honest criminals; murderers and robbers and everyone you could think of and then there was me locked up with them. All I did was be born, do you know that? Those months in the academy were they only time in my life I'd ever been free. I was locked up since the moment I was born and you took my freedom from me!"

"How was I supposed to know any of this? I was a kid too," Ryoga hissed. "And they locked you up, you must have done something?"

Vector laughed and turned to Kaito. He growled and Vector leant against the bars. "Let me tell you a story, Kaito. About my dear cousin."

"Why should I care?" Kaito breathed.

He was struggling to stay conscious but wanted to know the Barians' secrets. He was lying on the bed, completely helpless, he might as well achieve something. Vector sneered under his hood and cocked his hip. Lord Vector was a bigger threat than Nasch. Nasch was heartless because he was forced to be. Vector wanted to be like this. He enjoyed it.

"Because it matters to you," he laughed. "You see, I didn't know about him until I was at the academy. I'd only ever known my parents and my mother died when I was a kid. But when I saw him at the academy, talking to the second years, I knew who he was. I felt it. He was like me. He was Infernal. I felt that same power that everyone thought was Pyro but I could feel him. I knew him. I tried to get to him, to talk to him and find out how he was free. How he'd become at Astral warrior. I looked up to him from the moment I saw him."

"Some stupid crush on your cousin and you think we care?" Kaito hissed. But there was only one Astral with Infernal powers that he knew of. "Get on with it?"

"It was only when his dear big brother stopped me talking to him I realised," Vector continued. Kaito closed his eyes, wanting to block it all out. He knew who Vector was talking about. A super protective big brother, the incredibly powerful Pyro the Astrals loved to show off at the academy; it was obvious and no doubt Ryoga was figuring it out too. He'd been there was Vector and Yuma too, hadn't he? He must have known. "He told me to stay away, that if I came anywhere near his brother he'd have me locked up again. And I realised my dear cousin didn't know. He didn't know what he was. I looked up to him for that at first. He'd been hidden for so long. He was so normal. I wrote to my father about it and he told me the truth. How my aunt had an affair with a powerful Sorcerer. How all us Infernals come from the same line- from dear Don Thousand and his lovely witch- and that we were cousins. But that he'd been kept by his father, hidden and protected and raised with no idea who he was while I suffered."

He laughed and straightened up, shaking his head as the pair stared up at him. It had to be a lie. It had to be some sort of joke. Chris couldn't have kept even this from them. Not something this important.

"But after you got me expelled, Naschie, I began thinking. Why should I have to hide? Why should I have been shut away while dear cousin was out there pretending and hiding? It wasn't right, was it?"

"Shingetsu," Ryoga whispered.

"Save your apologies," Vector sneered, sweeping away. "I'll make sure he awakens to his true power and we'll all be a family soon. Don't worry, Naschie. I'm sure Don Thousand will get his power over you back anytime now. He'd got Durbe under his thumb now too. And you should see what's happened to our Miza. Turns out the witch is loose."

"Shingetsu!" he yelled, slamming his hands against the bars. Vector sneered and bounced away up the stairs. "Shingetsu!" But Vector was gone. Kaito closed his eyes and Ryoga sighed across the hall. "That fake will infiltrate the Astral HQ then. There's no hope."

"They know it's a fake Yuma, they'll be wary," Kaito whispered. "And why do you care?"

"It won't be looking like Yuma. It'll be looking like you and they intend to capture everyone they can use against the Prince."

"They? You mean you."

"I don't want to hurt Yuma," Ryoga snapped. "I never wanted to hurt him. I never wanted this. I just wanted Rio back. It was the only way I'd ever get her back and then Don Thousand entered my soul and… and I felt nothing but what he wanted me too. I couldn't fight. I never wanted to hurt Yuma. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same for Haruto. She was all I had left, the Astrals took everything from me; my parents, my sisters-"

"Sisters?"

"Rio and Iris."

"Iris? I didn't know…" He paused and frowned. "Haruto's mentioned someone called Iris."

"I'm not surprised. Two Seers that age they're bond to be drawn to one another." He sighed and Kaito opened one eye to see him playing with the red bands on his wrists. "It's all over, Kaito. We can't fight anymore."

"You were hardly fighting to begin with."

"Don't you understand?!" Ryoga yelled. "The only way to counter Ethereal and Infernals is with another of their own kind, you know that. With you here and Thomas no doubt locked up, Vector and Durbe have no true equals. They're going to take over the entire southern region. They will wipe out any defence. They've already torn through the outposts and with you and Thomas out of the picture, the Astral HQ is defenceless."

Kaito rolled away slowly, facing the wall and burying his head in the pillows. Ryoga was right. He and Thomas were incredibly powerful when they were so inclined. They were connected to the Astral and Barian worlds. Only others of their kind could truly match their potential. They had long suspected there was an Infernal Lord and knowing Thomas was Infernal too it made sense.

"You want to protect Thomas too, right?" Ryoga whispered.

"I promised Chris I'd look after them."

"It's more than that. You really care about him."

"He's my partner, or don't you remember how close that bond it."

Ryoga laughed bitterly. "Do you know what will happen to Yuma if the Barians take Astral HQ?"

"Firstly, we don't have him there, Thomas let him go," Kaito said. "But I assume it would be similar to what the Astrals would do."

"Not quite. They all think Yuma will be corrupted like us and become a Lord or that he'll be sacrificed to the Barian world and Don Thousand will use his power to gain a physical form but the truth is far worse."

Kaito scowled, forcing himself up once more. "Go on?"

"The Barian world isn't like the Astral worlds. There's no collective power. It's all you can take. Yuma won't become a Lord and his power can't be sacrificed to a single world. It's just his pendant that keeps him safe. If he removes it… They made him forget me. If he forgets his promise and takes it off…"

"_Ryoga_. What's going to happen to Yuma?"

* * *

"Why are you lying to me?" Iris chirped.

"Huh? I'm not lying," Yuma replied.

"Yes you are," she said. She shifted her weight and Yuma hissed, stumbling slightly and struggling not to drop her from his back. "You don't remember Ryoga at all, do you? I can sense it. They cleansed you and now you don't remember. You're lying to make me feel better."

"Uh…" Yuma sighed and Iris gripped his shoulder tighter. "Is it working?"

Iris sighed, lying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Yuma didn't mind carrying her on his back as they walked. She was Ryoga's little sister, he had to make some effort to get to know here nicely. And she wasn't all that heavy. The trail they were following was reasonably flat and easy to move along. Lionheart had been wary but Iris had insisted. She'd spent the journey chatting away about Ryoga and Rio and how they couldn't be Nasch and Merag. Yuma wished he could believe that.

"He really loved you," Iris whispered. "As much as anyone can love someone at that age, I guess. He loved you. I don't know what happened to make him stop writing or why he turned to the Barians but I know he loved you so much."

"Thanks Iris."

"Your pendant is pretty," she murmured. Yuma smiled as Iris played with his pendant absently. "Can I wear it for a bit?"

"No!" Astral cried. Yuma lifted his head slightly to glance up at him and Iris pouted. "Yuma, you mustn't take it off."

_"Don't upset the child, Yuma…"_ Iris whimpered and dropped the key, letting the metal burn against his chest. _"My dear Yuma… I feel you getting closer everyday…" _ Hands brushed his cheeks and Yuma closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't give into it. He couldn't. _"Dear, sweet Yuma… such a pure heart… don't you want what you deserve? What your parents took for you?"_

"My- my parents?" Yuma stammered.

"Yuma, you mustn't listen to him," Astral insisted. "Yuma-"

_"Yes, you parents,"_ Don Thousand continued. _"Your parents who sent you away to the country not to keep you safe from the dangers of the city but to keep you from your beloved Ryoga. From the boy you loved but who had be hurt so much by your family and the Astrals. Do you not see? Your family while supposedly neutral aligned themselves with the Astral and were manipulated by them. The Kamishiro family was one of their first victims. The brutal, senseless murder of the parents, the separation of the children, sending Rio Kamishiro to her death, driving Ryoga into my arms and all because their parents refused to allow the Astrals to use dear little Iris. They even spoke out about the deal made for you, dear Yuma."_

Lips brushed his ear and Yuma shivered, turning to gaze into Nasch's red and blue eyes. "…Shark?"

"You remember," Ryoga whispered, stroking his cheek. Yuma shook his head slightly. Not really but something was familiar. "That's ok. You can take your time, remember slowly. But remember us. Remember everything we were. Everything we could have been if not for your family." He leant in and kissed him softly. "Remember me, Yuma. We could be together again. Everything could be right. Everything could be perfect."

"Shark-"

"I still love you, Yuma." He faded into the darkness and Yuma's hands slid from his. "What's the harm in letting Iris wear the key for a minute?"

"Yuma!" Iris cried. "Yuma!" Yuma groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Iris and Lionheart were leaning over him with Astral floating above them. "Yuma, you're awake!"

"What- what happened?" Yuma groaned.

"You passed out," she huffed. "Nearly fell on me."

Yuma smiled and Lionheart helped him up. He didn't know what to say. His mind was spinning with faded memories. Ryoga. Him and Ryoga. He grasped the pendant around his neck and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered promising not to take it off. Not for anyone. Not even Ryoga himself.

"Yuma?" Astral whispered.

"I loved him," Yuma whispered, taking his own weight. Iris' eyes widened. "I remember… things… but I loved him…"

Iris nodded quickly, fumbling with something in her little bag and holding out a half scrunched, folded envelope. Yuma took it cautiously, opening it up to find it was a letter to Iris in Ryoga's familiar writing. He smiled softly, reading it through. It was just before Ryoga graduated the academy, talking about him. Yuma's cheeks warmed. Ryoga really did care about him back then. He smiled sadly, grasping his pendant once more. Would it be so bad to let Iris hold it for just a little while?

_"Go on, my dear Yuma,"_ Don Thousand purred. _"Don't you want to be reunited with the people you love? Come to me, Yuma. With my power, you and Ryoga will be given the ability to rule as wish, to be together, unchallenged. Come, child, come to me."_

Yuma closed his eyes and shook his head. He could be reunited with Ryoga and everyone he loved but what would he have to give up? He needed to be strong. He and Ryoga would find their happy ending someday.

"Come on, we should get going," he murmured. Thomas had told him to push on. "Thomas will be annoyed if we get caught."

"You're blushing," Iris said, following behind him.

"He does that when he thinks about Nasch," Astral said.

"Yeah but he was talking about Thomas."

"The Barian?" Lionheart hissed.

"Don't talk about him like that," Yuma snapped, his cheeks burning. "Thomas is a good person. He let me go even putting his own life at risk. He's a really good person and he didn't mean to hurt anyone. He hates himself for what he's done but he always did it with the best intentions. I won't let anyone talk badly about him!"

"I thought you said he was in love with Lord Nasch," he muttered, walking on and taking Iris' hand. "Sounds like he has a crush on the Barian _thing_ to me."

"Thomas isn't a thing-"

"He's a Chaos infected creature," he snapped, glaring over his shoulder. "He's got the blood of dozen, maybe hundreds of people on his hands. He's a cold hearted murderer and he deserves to have been put down or locked away like the rest of his kind."

"His kind?" Yuma whispered.

"You know he killed Rio, right?" he continued. Yuma nodded shamefully as Iris' eyes filled with tears again. "And he slaughtered his own partner when he became a Barian. His own little brother's best friend, his own lover, and he killed him. Don't tell me he's a good person. None of his kind are good people. They're all monsters."

"They? You mean Barians? Chaos infected-"

"Infernals," Lionheart said.

_"Are you really going to let him talk to you like that?" _Don Thousand said.

"Thomas is a good person and I won't have anyone say otherwise," Yuma snapped. "Let's get going."


	20. Little White Lies

"Durbe."

Vector stepped into Durbe's chambered without waiting for permission. Durbe was sitting on the bed, reading peacefully, all but ignoring Vector as he locked the door behind him. He climbed up onto the bed and laid his head in Durbe's lap. That was the way Vector liked Durbe. He ignored Vector and just kept reading. Vector was glad. He remained silent as Vector rested. After dealing with Nasch- Ryoga? Who knew anymore- he wasn't able to face the world just yet. Durbe, at times like this, was his safe haven.

Durbe had saved him after all.

"It's his fault," Vector whispered finally. "Him and Yuma. It was their fault. Ryoga got me expelled. Yuma never saw any of it. Do you think he'd have stopped it? If the war hadn't happened, do you think he'd have stopped it?"

"Hmm?"

"The treatment of Infernals," he continued. "If Yuma or Akari became ruler, do you think they'd have found out about what happens to Infernals? Do you think they'd have stopped it?"

"Depends how much they knew, I'd suppose," Durbe replied, not looking up from his book.

"You think they wouldn't know?"

Durbe sighed and lowered his book and Vector sat up. That was unusual. He needed Durbe to just sit there and let him vent. He hadn't needed Durbe to talk back since he was young. A part of him hated Durbe for being his saviour and his protector, but that childish side of him, that part of him that was Rei, still longed for Durbe's comfort.

"What I'm about to tell you must go no further than this room, Vector," Durbe said firmly. Vector frowned but nodded. "The Prince is Infernal."

"What?"

He stared at Durbe in silence and Durbe gazed back, apparently at peace with what he'd just said. Yuma was like him and Thomas? Yuma was Infernal? No. Everyone knew Yuma was just a powerful Pyro who couldn't quite use his powers to their full potential. He and Yuma couldn't be from the same line anyway. He accepted Don Thousand and his witch were around… _thousands_ of years ago by anyone's best estimate and they could be separated by generations and could be opposite ends of the family tree but still it was odd to think about.

"His flames are golden," Vector murmured. "That's the trick to telling an Infernal from Pyro, you know that. Purple flames."

Durbe smiled bitterly. "Why do you think we need to get that pendant off of him?"

"Tell me everything, Durbe."

Durbe smirked and Vector folded his legs beneath him as Durbe shifted to tell him the story only before he got more than a few words out a communicator beeped and Durbe answered.

"Yes, Mamoru?"

"Thomas has been removed from the Astral HQ," Mamoru replied. "We're following. Kaito is here and the Astral Lords have woken up." Vector swore softly but Mamoru continued. "Haruto is still here. It seems Droite is still unconscious and Gauche is working with Michael."

"With Michael?" Vector muttered. "I thought he and Takashi were inseparable."

"We'll know more when our fake Kaito checks in," Durbe replied.

"I'm afraid there is something even more exciting," Chitaro said. Vector and Durbe frowned, exchanging curious glances. "Where they're taking Thomas."

"Oh?" Durbe said.

"The Devil's Keep," Aika said softly.

Vector stiffened, a cold shiver running through him. The Devil's Keep was the most secure, top secret facility the royal family had. People, Vector specifically, had been searching for it for years but somehow it had always managed to elude them. If the three could find it they would be heroes of the war. It would be a huge blow to the Astrals. And with its discovery, Vector's past would be aired for all to see.

"Very good, your three," Durbe said. "Let us know what you find. Good luck." He ended the call and turned to Vector. "The Prince is missing, apparently not with the Astrals. Their main Ethereal is keeping Nasch company and their Infernal is locked up by his own people. Tell me, Vector, would you like to visit our dear Astral friends?"

"Just the five of us?" Durbe flinched and scowled. "I'm…" He couldn't say _sorry_, not really but he did feel something for his saviour and mentor's pain now he'd been freed from Don Thousand's power once more. "You and Mizael were good together."

"Thank you, Vector, I appreciate that's as close to condolences as I'll get." He got up slowly and Vector followed. "The two of us alone would be more than a match without Thomas and Kaito around to counter us. The Prince is on the run and all other Infernals are dead or imprisoned. I don't know of any Ethereals in the Astrals' arsenal in the southern kingdom except the Tenjos and .Haruto will be no trouble."

Vector grinned. "Let's visit them then. See what they can do with their best warriors out of the picture. And Durbe?"

"Yes?"

"Don Thousand will let me have Thomas, won't he?" Durbe scowled. "You know who he is to me. If he intends to have his brothers killed, or give them to Byron… He's the only family I have. I want him in my life."

"As you wish," Durbe said. "Now. Stop mopping around. Your persona is important to our image. Get everyone together and let's get to work."

* * *

"You're way too chatty to be a normal prison guard," Thomas muttered, kicking his heels up onto the dashboard. "What's your deal, huh?"

"I'm Charlie," the man replied, reading over the letter Chris had sent with Luna.

Thomas tilted his head, watching Luna and her group heading away back to HQ. They were heading back to the Astrals and his family and Thomas was being dragged off somewhere else. Still, the crescent moon pendant hanging around his neck and gemmed bracelet on his wrist reminded him of his promises. He would always protect Michael. He would stay strong until Kaito came for him, telling him six months were over or that he was ready to give in to fate. Those promises made it easier to fight the infection, to push it down as he had before. He was strong. He couldn't give in.

"Thomas," he murmured.

"Mmm, Chris' brother, I know," Charlie replied. "I'm going to have to blindfold you. The location is top secret even for inhabitants."

"Go for it." Charlie chuckled and Thomas remained still as the man tied a black material over his eyes. He didn't mind. He was still handcuffed and his powers still supressed but he didn't mind. He sat in the front seat with his feet up, glad to finally have a comfortable place to rest. He could hear Charlie loading his things into the back and then getting into the car next to him. "So, where are we going? Are we getting nice views?"

"The most secure facility in the kingdom, Thomas," he chuckled. "A legend."

Thomas frowned. "The Devil's Keep?"

"Precisely."

"That was a joke."

"I'm not joking. I'm the keeper."

Thomas scowled. The Devil's Keep wasn't supposed to be real. It was a legendary prison for only the kingdom's most controversial prisoners. Prisoners that kingdom didn't want to acknowledge they had or couldn't risk people discovering. Chris was sending him there? Well, perhaps he'd be safe from the Barians and his own Lords but what about the other inmates?

"Will I have company?" Thomas muttered.

"There are two others there," Charlie replied as the car moved off. "Unfortunately, while I have three cells, one's a bit flooded right now so I'll put you in with the other fella. He's a bit older. Old enough to be your dad actually. He's an Infernal like you too. His powers are suppressed too though. You should do alright. He's not such a bad guy. A little bitter, a little grumpy. He's a father though. Has a boy a bit younger than you. Of course he's not seen him in a while but he's a good guy."

"Ok. I guess."

"Are you a gambler, Thomas?"

"Not so much," Thomas replied. "More than Kaito and Chris though, that's for sure."

Charlie laughed warmly and patted his shoulder. "Yeah. I bet you're gonna miss him, huh?"

"He's my brother-"

"I meant Kaito," Charlie laughed. Thomas scowled and tilted his head, playing absently with the cuffs holding him, wanting desperately to play with Kaito's pendant. "Rumour has it you and Kaito are rather close."

"You hear rumours down there in the middle of a top secret hellhole?"

"Rumours get everywhere. Any truth to the rumours?"

"He's my partner." Charlie laughed and Thomas scowled. "What?"

"I've been around, Thomas. Do you know how many people I've seen, how many partners have fallen madly in love with each other and kept it secret and lied to themselves because of the rules, because they can't admit it? If you love him, tell him. Before it's too late."

"Shut up," he grumbled. "I don't love him. I love… _loved_…" He shook his head and Charlie remained silent. "I loved him. _So_ much. I thought I'd killed him. I thought it was mercy. Wasn't it better to kill him then than let him become a Barian? You know what I thought about as I did it? That Michael would be the only one left. They were friends. The four of them. Michael is the only one left. And I… I stayed with him for hours after I did it. I was sure he was dead. I just laid there crying with him and I was sure he was dead. I don't know how he survived."

"Does he know how you feel?"

"Yes… I told him so many times so many times…" He laughed bitterly. "We were lovers."

He closed tilted his head, smiling absently. Michael had been furious when he first caught him and Mamoru together. His best friend and his brother. Thomas didn't blame him for being angry. Thomas had tried to resist at first. He knew Mamoru had tried just as hard but it was too much and their passions for one another became too much. Thomas' cheeks still burned thinking about those first awkward, nervous kisses. He had loved Mamoru. Perhaps he still did. He didn't understand how people thought he would ever end up in bed with Kaito. He hadn't had any interest in Kaito since he was at the academy.

When he was a young adolescent the older boy, a big brother figure and his closest friend, had seemed perfect. Charming, handsome, and just the right mix of brutally tough and tender and warm. Every time their families made jokes about their relationship Kaito would scowl and deny it, furious at the accusation, but Thomas had blushed and stammered and tried to hide how much it hurt that Kaito was offended by the very idea of a relationship with him.

His infatuation assed quickly as he grew up though. He had no interest in Kaito these days. He'd moved on and while he loved Kaito in many ways, he couldn't imagine a situation where he'd want to be involved in any kind of romantic or sexual situation with it. It just seemed strange to him these had kissed that once when Kaito tried to pull him from the darkness and that fake had tried but Thomas knew better. He wasn't going to fall for that.

Not that anyone would actually listen to him.

Thomas sat back in the seat, closing his eyes and trying to get some rest. Not that it was easy. He was being taken to the most secure prison in the kingdom. He was going to end up in prison with someone who deserved to be in there. He was so far away from his family and the people he loved. And there was still the lingering question of what had happened to Kaito if the one in HQ was a fake.

It was chilly by the time they pulled to a stop and the engine shut off. Thomas imagined it had been hours. Charlie helped him out of the car and Thomas stumbled slightly but Charlie held him steady as they entered a different temperature zone. Probably some sort of building. The prison.

"Don't be afraid, nothing will happen to you," Charlie said softly. "I've been keeper here for years and I've not lost a single inmate." Thomas nodded slightly. "Most here had never even been violent. Political prisoners, mainly. People who speak out and cause trouble. Idealists and troublemakers. No threat to a soldier like you."

"O-ok," Thomas stammered.

"We've got some steps here."

Thomas nodded and Charlie helped him down the steps. His footsteps echoed around them as he was led down what he guessed was a hall. There was the clank of chains and Thomas lifted his head slightly, trying to see through any cracks but the blindfold was secure.

"Who's he? Another innocent you're being paid to lock up?" snapped a woman.

"On your knees, Thomas," Charlie said and Thomas nodded, dropping clumsily to his knees. "You remember Byron Arclight? He's one of his three."

"So that's a _yes_ to the innocent bit."

"They're keeping me safe," Thomas muttered. There was a thud above his head and Thomas flinched. "Not that I deserve it."

"I didn't know there was a cell there."

Charlie chuckled and pushed Thomas' head down with a gentle hand in his hair. "Keep your head down, it's a low door."

Thomas nodded slightly and Charlie pushed him forwards, the hand in his hair keeping his head low until a pair of arms caught him under his arms and pulled him under. The door slammed shut and Thomas shivered slightly as he was pulled up off the ground and pushed against a wall, the body of a larger man pressed against his back.

"Play nicely with him, Mar," Charlie called. "Look after him."

"Of course," the man- Mar, he supposed- purred in Thomas' ear. "What's your name, boy?"

"Thomas," he whimpered.

He was restrained and without his powers and disorientated. He was locked away with someone he didn't know and didn't know the intentions of. He was wary if nothing else. There was a moment of heavy silence before Mar dragged him around and Thomas yelped as he was slammed back against the wall. Rough hands stroked his cheek and Thomas turned away sharply.

"Mina…" He caught Thomas' chin between his fingers, pulling him back around. "You are… you're Mina's boy, aren't you? Arclight? Charlie mentioned Byron."

Thomas nodded as much as he could. "Thomas Arclight. Byron is my father."

"Thomas." He shivered slightly as Mar laughed, stroking his cheek once more. "It really is you. My dear boy. You look so much like your mother."

"No, I don't. Who are you?"

"Hush, child."

He pulled the blindfold down and Thomas glanced around a moment before Mar pushed the blindfold into his mouth acting as a gag instead. Thomas shook his head, trying to get it loose but it stuck as Mar leant in to whisper in his ear, entirely too close for Thomas' liking. He was a large, well-built man with dark hair and a face that seemed suited to a sneer and eyes that reminded him of someone he'd known once. Someone he couldn't place.

"You do look so much like your mother," he whispered. "My dear Mina." Thomas snarled, wanting to shove him off and correct him. He looked nothing like his mother and her name was Vivian. "I was there, Thomas. I was the first one to hold you after the hospital staff. You were so tiny." He laughed almost warmly and Thomas tilted his head away as Mar kissed his temple. "Didn't you ever wonder why you were Infernal? A special boy in a family of normal Sorcerers?"

How could he know Thomas was Infernal? Their powers were restrained. They didn't give off any aura like this. How could he know? Thomas got the horrible feeling that was what Mar was trying to tell him but he was wrong. There was no way in hell he was going to believe everything he knew about his family was a lie.

"Don't you know that Infernals all come from the same line? Don Thousand and the witch? Our family line, son." Thomas shook his head desperately. It didn't matter. There must have been an Infernal somewhere in his line. He wasn't going to believe a word this man said. "You must be tired. Let's get you to bed. It's late."

Mar pulled him across the cell to the bed and shoved him down, tucking him in and adjusting the pillows behind his head. Thomas glared up at him but after a moment he gave in. He didn't believe for a second this man was any part of his family or that his mother was anyone other than the woman who raised him. Still, at least he was caring for Thomas, even in this strange, twisted way. He was trying to care for him. So Thomas closed his eyes. He _was_ exhausted. He did need some rest. Maybe things would look better in the morning.

* * *

"That's Sargasso up ahead," Lionheart said quietly.

Yuma nodded but wasn't paying attention. Baria was on the horizon. The beautiful red crystal towers and spires glowing in the setting sun. It was once one of the jewels of the kingdom. One of their grandest, most beautiful cities. There was nowhere quite like it. Yuma remembered staring up at it as a child. He remembered following on Akari's heels as the royal procession went through to the palace.

Ryoga was there. Barian Lord Nasch. His dear Ryoga.

"Yuma," Iris said, tugging his hand.

"I need to see Ryoga," Yuma whispered, turning off the track towards Baria. Lionheart stepped in his way and Yuma clenched his fists. "Move. I need to see him. Don't ask me to explain I just need to-"

"You go into that city and you won't come out," Lionheart said firmly. "Yuma, they will kill you. Our best bet is to do as the Barian told you and keep moving-"

"Stop talking about Thomas like that!"

"He's a Barian-"

"No! No, he's a good person! And I won't let you talk about him like that. I won't let anyone talk about him like that. Him and Nasch, they're good people who wanted to protect their families." He clenched his hand around his pendant, glaring up at Lionheart. "If you could protect the people you loved, even if it meant selling your soul, wouldn't you do it?"

"If you want to go running off to Baria, you have to go through me," Lionheart said.

Yuma nodded, pushing Iris away. He needed to see Ryoga. He couldn't explain why but now Baria was in sight there was a desperate, longing _need_ just to see him and not let anything get in his way. Lionheart smirked, drawing his sword and Yuma let his powers flow through his key. The metal was burning hot and something was pulsing through him, pushing him on.

Lionheart didn't waste any time, jabbing at him with his sword and Yuma staggered back, ducking and dodging with agility he didn't even know he had. Fire blazed around his hands and he twisted and spun, blocking the sword swipes clumsily. He didn't know he was this strong but the power was flowing through him and it guided him through the motions. Lionheart was obviously confused by how well he was doing and stepped up the speed and power, and Yuma found it harder and harder to keep up.

But he _needed_ to see Ryoga. He needed to get to Baria _desperately_.

"_Then take the power within you,_" Don Thousand said. "_Feel Nasch's power through me. Let me be the link that binds you. Unlock the power within you, my Yuma. Claim it. Trust your instincts and let them guide you. Unleash your true strength._"

"My… true strength?"

He stumbled back away from Lionheart, holding his key tightly once more as Astral swept down to his side. There was something inside him. Something stronger. Something more.

"Yuma, you mustn't-"

The key blazed and Yuma threw out his hands, golden flames whipping around him, drowning out all sound, all knowledge, everything but the fire. He was reaching through the worlds; the Astral and Barian worlds and the purgatory and pocket dimensions beyond. Fire blazed around him, golden fire, warming the world, wrapping him in a comforting presence he hadn't felt since he was a child. A figure reached out through the flames, spreading darkness, red eyes piercing the flames and Yuma reached for him in return. Something drew him to the figure.

The flames twisted and raged out of control as Yuma's fingers brushed the mechanical claws of the figure. It passed through the flames, revealing a humanoid figure in red and black armour carrying huge swords. His comforting golden flames darkened, roaring around him with blistering heat they turned to a dark reddish purple. His heart was racing. This was the power inside him? This was his true strength? The strength that would help him save Ryoga?

"_**Yuma,**_" Don Thousand's voice echoed around him, deep and booming and closer than ever. "_**My Yuma. Unleash your power, let it consume your soul, give in to your destiny. Take back the love your parents and the Astrals stole from you!**_"

Hands tore at his body, tearing through the flames, ripping at his clothes and trying to drag him down into the darkness. The fire consumed his mind and the creature above him held his elbows gently in its clawed hands as he was dragged into the dark red portal. Somehow even without a word it communicated, telling him it would be with him through this journey as he realised his power. They were one now. It would never leave him. But he didn't want to fall into the portal. He was supposed to be looking for Ryoga. He needed to get to Ryoga!

"Yuma!"

The flames turned golden once more. His key shone and Astral appeared above him, grasping his hands and pulling him from the portal. They hovered in the golden light and Astral smiled.

"Yuma. If you're so desperate to reach Ryoga and master this power… then let's do it together," Astral said, grasping Yuma's pendant. Yuma closed his hand over Astral's. He could _feel_ Astral. He was solid. "Let me help you, Yuma."

He took Yuma's hand, guiding it to the creature's shoulder. Its armour shone and Yuma could only stare as it turned gold and white, glowing like the flames.

White light enveloped them and Yuma opened his eyes to find Lionheart staring at him, his sword tilted cautiously. It had all been in his head? He'd been seeing things? All of it had happened in a matter of moments? But Astral's ghostly hand still rested against his.

"With me, Yuma," Astral said softly. "If this is what you truly want."

Yuma nodded and they held out their hands together, his key blazing and flames whipping around their hands, their voices becoming one. Yuma had never felt such power before. It swept through him like wildfire and Yuma felt his heart racing and his mind spinning, his soul connecting to Astral's in a way he'd never thought possible.

"Golden light, illuminating wishes; protector of dreams, piercing through the darkness! Come forth! King of Wishes, Hope!"

The flames formed the humanoid figure they'd pulled from the darkness and swung its sword and Lionheart. Lionheart just smirked, raising his sword to meet Hope's massive weapon. Yuma could only stare as Lionheart dug in his heels, throwing Hope's blow off and tilting his sword once more.

"I see. You're starting to become interesting, Yuma. But, a summon requires its Sorcerer's strength. This is your first summon. You won't last five minutes."

Yuma knew it was true, he could feel the energy draining. Astral was looking more and more ghostly. But he needed to get to Ryoga. He had to see Ryoga. He couldn't stop now! Hope's sword swung at Lionheart, who jumped back, parrying with his blow with his sword. How was he so strong? Whatever this creature was, it was strong and from another world. How could Lionheart face it head on?

"I won't let you stand between me and Ryoga!" Yuma cried, directing Hope to swing for him once more. He swung away and there was a shockwave as their swords clashed. "Hope-"

"Enough!" Iris got between them a huge shield appeared in front of her, blocking Hope's blow. "Enough, Yuma! You're using too much power. Didn't Thomas say to head straight for the academy?" Yuma paused and Iris peaked out from under the shield. "I want to see Ryoga and Rio too but we need to keep going, right? Thomas will be annoyed if we get caught, right? You seem to like him. Don't want to disappoint him, do you? I'd like to meet him since he seems special to you."

"Thomas…"

Hope flickered and the flames engulfed him, returning him to the key as Astral faded into blue sparkles with a small smile. "I'm glad something helped you see sense, Yuma, even if it's someone like Thomas."

"Astral?"

Suddenly he was cold and empty, drained of energy. The world spun and Lionheart and Iris cried out as he fell back to the ground once more. He seemed to be passing out more and more these days as these new powers awakened within him. Since he'd got Astral really. Astral awoke something in him and it was changing him. The power was overwhelming him. The need to be close to Ryoga once more had clouded his mind, what was wrong with him? He'd found this new power and all but drained him and Astral for nothing. Why would Don Thousand encourage him to use a power that he could hardly control yet? What did that accomplish? What did Don Thousand even want from him?

But the energy drain was too much and Yuma quickly fell into a deep sleep, all these questions whirring inside his head.

* * *

Haruto had never been more glad to have his family back together. Mostly together at least. Thomas wasn't here now, but he was safe and that was enough. He couldn't be around them for their own safety and his but he was safe. Chris was fussing over Michael at the end of his bed, rather ignoring his duty as the head of the Lords and choosing to be a big brother instead. It was good to final see Michael with Chris again. After so long without him, he and Michael needed time together again.

"How bad is it?" Haruto asked quietly, touching Michael's bandaged side. Michael flinched slightly and Haruto jerked his hand back. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," Michael said gently. He took Haruto's hand, guiding it to his side. Haruto beamed, careful to be softer this time as Michael petted his hair. Sometimes Michael scared him more than Thomas but at the same time he was gentle and kind. He was soft and sweet. "I wish we could always be like this. Family should be together. Always."

"I know," Chris said, kissing Michael's forehead gently. "Soon, Haruto. It won't be long until we can all be a family once more."

"Even Dad and Dr Arclight?"

"Perhaps," Michael replied. "If Thomas can fight the infection, why can't others?"

"Because Thomas is special," Haruto murmured.

"Thomas _thinks_ he's special," he laughed softly. "Just because he got some long recessive Infernal gene. No, he'd probably think he was special even if he was just Pyro."

"He is special," he insisted. "Right, Chris?"

Chris sighed. "Yes, Haruto. Thomas is special. You did a good job helping him through what happened with Mamoru, Michael. I'm so proud of you. I know it was hard on you to see Thomas like that. You were so brave. So strong. I'm so proud of you."

"Chris?" Michael frowned and Chris smiled, getting up from the bed. Chris hadn't told Michael then. Haruto wasn't surprised. There were so many secrets these days. Especially with the Lords. They shouldn't keep secrets through. They were family. "Chris, what does he mean Thomas is special? Why? What's going on with him? What do the Astrals want to do with him?"

"Kaito is supposed to kill him," Haruto said quietly.

Michael's eyes widened and Haruto moved back slightly. Michael needed to know. He wished he could make it better. He wished he could tell Michael he was wrong and Thomas was going to survive. He hated he idea that he was going to lose Thomas, He didn't want to think what killing him would do to Kaito.

"But he won't," Haruto continued quickly. "Kaito knows about the prophecies. That's why he's staying away from Thomas, you know? Because him and Thomas agreed. If they stay away from each other for six months, they'll beat fate."

"Why?!" Michael cried, shaking his head. "Why does Thomas have to die?!"

"So Kaito can claim his power," Chris muttered. "And finally manage to summon, unleashing a power that can reshape the very universe around us." Michael and Haruto both stared up at him. Not even Haruto's dreams let him see that far. Then again, he saw a different future to that which the Astrals saw. Even so, Kaito still killed Thomas. "That is the future that the Astrals see; a world where in Kaito's grief and pain he becomes their puppet, leader of the Lords, crowned King of Utopia and more, wielding the power to change the fabric of the universe as they see fit."

"Kaito would never do that!" Haruto said, griping the sheets. "He loves Thomas!"

"Come on, Michael." He helped Michael up from the bed, wrapping his hoodie around his shoulders for warmth and letting Michael hold his arm. "Goodnight, Haruto."

Haruto sighed. "Goodnight. I hope you feel better soon, Michael."

Michael waved goodnight and the door behind them. Haruto sighed, sitting back and pulling up the blankets around him. He didn't understand the Astrals' version of things. Kaito summoned all the time. He was one of the best at summoning. He'd known what he was since he was young and had practiced at the academy. Why would the Astrals want him to summon? He'd never known Kaito's dragon do anything like rewriting the universe.

"You seem troubled little one," Ena said quietly. Haruto opened his eyes, gazing up at her in the darkness. "These are worrying times, I know, there are troublesome signs especially for a Seer like yourself, at such a young age, but children shouldn't worry so much they can't sleep."

"Why do you want Kaito to summon? Photon isn't magic-"

Ena smiled and Haruto paused. "My dear child, do you still not realise? Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, strong as it is, is not Kaito's. Is it?"

"Photon…?"

"Who first summoned it?"

"I…" Haruto's eyes widened further and his jaw dropped. "I did."

"Haruto?" Kaito called softly, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

The door slid open and Kaito slipped in, shutting it and locking it behind him. Ena was already gone. She never showed herself to anyone but Haruto it seemed. Not that Haruto minded. Nothing mattered when Kaito swept over and wrapped Haruto in his arms, holding him close and letting Haruto hang onto his coat. It crossed his mind as strange that Kaito was wearing his coat and was armed when it was late at night and they needed to sleep but it didn't matter. Kaito was here with him. That was what mattered.

Kaito laid him back on the bed gently and Haruto closed his eyes, content to sleep in Kaito's arms. Nothing would hurt him as long as he had Kaito.

Suddenly an alarm went off. A wailing siren, blaring through the halls. Kaito sat up and Haruto rubbed his eyes, grasping Kaito's arm tiredly. There was noise outside the door, people yelling at Kaito to hurry and get out there but Kaito moved to the window instead, Haruto going with him silently.

"It's the perimeter alarm," Kaito whispered. "The palace above us has been breached."

Haruto's fists clenched against his arm. "The Barians are coming for us."

Kaito nodded and swept him up off the bed, wrapping him in the blankets and hiding him away under the bed, handing him his plushie dragon as he went. He turned to leave but Haruto caught his coat. He couldn't go out there! He couldn't leave him!

"I'm sorry, Haruto," he said softly. "Five minutes and I'll be back. I have a job to do. I'll be back soon. Stay hidden."

"Be careful!" Haruto cried.

"Aren't I always?" he laughed.

"No! You're reckless and stupid! Please stay with me!"

Kaito paused and crouched, gazing through the darkness. "Haruto, I will be back for you as soon as I have found out how serious this is and found orders from Chris. I will be back and I will be careful."

"Hurry back."

"I will."

He turned and ran from the room, slipping out the door and locking it behind him again. Haruto curled up in the sheets, wishing he was more useful. He could do nothing but hide under the bed and hope Kaito returned soon. He had to get back soon.

The alarms fell silent and Haruto pulled the covers over his head. Was it too much to hope that it had gone silent because the Barians had been driven back and the threat was over? Even the lights outside in the hallway and streaming in through the window had gone dark. Haruto got the sickening feeling the power was out. The Barians had cut the power. They were in total darkness. After a moment, the emergency lights came on, bathing the room in an eerie blue glow.

The security and emergency functions had a backup generator. And a failsafe. They'd run drills once or twice, it was rare since it was such a big operation but the idea terrified Haruto. If main power and backup power to essential functions were lost, the entire HQ went into lockdown anticipating attack.

The door opened once more and Kaito's boots hurried in. Haruto slipped out from under the bed and Kaito pulled off his coat, wrapping Haruto in it and lifting him into his arms. They paused at the window and Haruto was horrified to see the familiar coloured robes of five Barian Lords leading their forces through the underground base.

"Kaito-"

"We have to go," Kaito said firmly, as one of the Lords in grey lifted his head, gazing straight up at them. Haruto shuddered and Kaito squeezed his arms gently around him. "Lord Durbe…"

"Kaito?"

"Mmm?" He seemed to come back to his senses and nodded quickly. "We have to go. They've called an evacuation. The Barians are working on knocking out the power completely, HQ will go into lockdown, we need to get out of here."

"What about the others?!" Haruto cried as they hurried towards the door. "Michael and Chris- what'll happen to Thomas?"

"They'll be fine."

"You know what'll happen if they get trapped after lockdown!"

"You're my first priority, Haruto!"

Haruto nodded sadly and buried his head in Kaito's shoulder, letting his older brother focus as they stepped out into the eerie hallway. It was the medical wing, it was unsurprising that it was all but abandoned. Anyone who could would be fighting the Barian invasion, pushing them back to defend the people in the hospital wing.

Kaito's footsteps echoed through the hall as he ran and Haruto kept watch as best he could for any Barians. The further towards the end of the hall, Haruto could hear the hum and throb of battle below. The Barians were inside HQ.

There were voices down the hall and Kaito opened up a panel in the wall, pulling him inside and gently putting a hand over Haruto's mouth. The lights began to flicker and Haruto's heart pounded. The power was going out. They were going into lockdown while they were still in the building. Haruto was sure he caught a smile on Kaito's lips as four Barians strode passed. They had to get out. They had to find Chris and Michael and get out!

"This passage will take us to the back gates," Kaito whispered, letting him down and taking his hand. Haruto nodded, following behind Kaito down the stairs and deeper underground. The blue lights flickered around them and Haruto grasped his hand tighter as they pushed on. "Don't be afraid, Haruto."

"I'm not," Haruto whispered. "I know you'll protect me."

Kaito paused and turned to him, crouching on the stairs and smiling gently. "Haruto, you know every decision I make is what's best for you, don't you? That even if it seems like I'm not thinking, even if it seems like I'm doing something wrong… I do it for you. Even if it'll make you hate me-"

"I could never hate you, Kaito."

"Haruto…" He smiled and Haruto laid his hands on Kaito's cheeks. "I don't deserve a brother like you. I'm sorry, Haruto, I know leaving everyone will be hard, but it's for you. I love you."

"I'll always follow you, Kaito."

Kaito nodded and turned once more, hurrying him down the stairs. The stepped out from behind a bookcase in the front entrance hall just as the lights went out completely. Kaito squeezed his hand and Haruto pressed close against him. They were right in the middle of the Barian's invasion forces.

Above them and below them there were the echoes of section door slamming down, sealing shut, blocking off section after section of HQ in a last ditch attempt to protect them from the invaders. But that was assuming the evacuation had already been called. It was assuming that there wasn't complete chaos. That they'd been aware they were in danger before people began dying. And that the Barians hadn't amassed such a huge force.

There were Astral warriors and families still in the building. Some might not have even got out of their quarters before the doors came down and they were sealed in. They'd seen Barians heading into the hospital wing. There would be no escape. Those in the hospital wing would be sealed in. They would be slaughtered.

Tears pricked Haruto's eyes as the noise of the battle hit him. Dead and dying up above and below. The Barian forces were huge and would hold out for however long it took to get through the doors while the Astrals were trapped, waiting to be put to death, without any relief. No escape, no way of getting new supplies, nothing.

HQ had fallen just like all the outposts to the east. And no doubt the western bases would soon follow with just as little resistance.

"Ah, Haruto." Haruto stiffened and turned slightly, gazing up the hooded figure. But even after so long, he knew the voice. Their father crouched down and Haruto pulled back behind Kaito. "I understand it's been a long time, Haruto-"

"Kaito?" But Kaito's eyes were dull and blank. "_Kaito_?" Kaito didn't respond and Faker sighed, reaching out and taking his arms. Haruto jerked back, stumbling and tripping over Kaito's coat, hitting the ground hard and staring up at his big brother. "What did you do to him?! _Kaito_!"

"Haruto, listen to me," Faker said, gently taking his arms again. "Dear boy-"

"What have you done to Kaito?!" he cried, his powers flowing through him ready to defend himself and Kaito. "Let me go! Kaito, wake up! _Kaito_!"

Still Kaito didn't respond. Something must have happened. Something happened to him when he left Haruto hiding. The Barians must have brainwashed him or mind controlled him or something. He had no choice. He had to protect Kaito and undo whatever the Barians did to him. He had to summon. He had to protect Kaito and everyone else.

"Photo-"

Before he could even finish heavy chained cuffs were locked into place around his wrists. His powers were forced down and a raw, hoarse scream tore from his throat, tears spilling over. Faker lifted him from the ground and Haruto sniffled and whimpered. Why couldn't he reach Kaito? He couldn't feel the other worlds. He couldn't feel Kaito. He was completely alone. His powers were completely cut off.

"Kaito," he whispered, reaching for him one last time as he was handed off to a green haired boy. "Kaito, please."

"This is Kyoji, Haruto," Fake said, patting his head. "He'll look after you."

"We're going to have so much fun, Haruto," Kyoji laughed. "I'll be your new big brother."

"No. No! Kaito! Kaito, wake up! Please, Kaito!" He twisted and struggled but Kyoji held him tight. "_Kaito_!"

"All Kaito, Kaito, Kaito," sneered a new voice. Haruto's head jerked up, staring at the Lord in darker grey and purple. Lord Vector. "Don't you know, Haruto, dear? Then I'll let you in on a secret." He knelt and stroked Haruto's face, brushing away his tears as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You remember about two years ago, just after we got hold of Mamoru, and Thomas and Kaito were sent out to assassinate Heartland's generals?" He giggled to himself and Haruto's heart dropped. "They died."

"You're lying," Haruto whispered. "You have to be. You're lying."

"Oh no," he laughed. "I'm not a liar. I'm many things but I'm no liar. You see we captured Kaito and Thomas and eventually they spilled everything- and I do mean _everything_-"

"No, stop."

"-just to be allowed to be together again. But we saw a wonderful opportunity and created perfect copies to fool everyone, to get inside the Astrals' HQ and feed us information-"

"No!"

"Kaito gave out first, you know. The poison affected his heart and the torture hardly helped and, well, little Tommy was _inconsolable_ without him. He wouldn't even let us near Kaito's body, just hung onto him, pleading with us to put him out of his misery. In the end, I did it myself. I couldn't see him like that. We are family after all."

"Liar!" Haruto screamed, lunging at him only for Kyoji to jerk him back. "You're lying! You monster, you're lying!"

"You're really starting to piss me off, kid," Vector hissed. "Want some proof?" He turned on his heel and waved at Kaito. "Goodbye, Kaito."

"Kaito-"

Kaito smiled. "I'm sorry, Haruto."

His body turned into a dark red sludge and Haruto's stomach heaved violently as what had been his brother melted into a red portal until there was nothing left. Kaito… Kaito really was a Barian creation. He wasn't really his brother. It had all be a lie. Two years Kaito had been spying on them. On the people they loved. Using Thomas' grief and infection as an excuse for their odd behaviour.

Tears flowed over his cheeks, splashing on the ground as Vector turned away, sweeping off towards the troops. Kyoji sighed, stroking his hair as Kaito would and holding him close, letting him cry into his chest, but Haruto only stared at the spot where Kaito had been. He should have known. He should have realised he was a fake. Maybe if he'd realised Kaito wasn't right the Barians wouldn't be killing everyone he knew while he sat there crying helplessly. The real Kaito would be so disappointed in him if he knew. How could he not tell his own brother was a fake?

"I'm sorry too, Kaito."


	21. Smokey Sunrise

Takashi paused as the sirens stopped and the lights went out. He'd been heading up towards the medical wing to find Chris, knowing he would be with Michael. But if the power was out, that made the situation entirely different. They had been breached and the power was out. The needed to get to safety. He needed to get to Michael before they went into lockdown.

"Takashi!" He turned to find Kotori hurrying over as the blue emergency lights came on. "Takashi, where are you going? You have to get out of here. I've already spoken with Chris, he's called for an evacuation. Everyone who can is to get to one of the outposts to the north or east and await instructions."

"And the people in the hospital?" Takashi argued.

"If we lose power, there will be lockdown," Kotori replied. "They will be safe. The medical wing has supplies more than any other section. They will be safe until we can get them out. The seven of us are going out to face the Lords, there are only five of them and with Kaito coming with us-"

"And if you fail? If Kaito runs with Haruto instead?"

"I'm going to meet the others," she said, shaking her head. "Hurry up and get out."

Takashi nodded but had no intentions of running. He turned and continued on towards the medical wing. He couldn't leave Michael. Michael could fight as much as his side would allow. He and Michael had sparred only that morning. Michael was a brutal and rough as ever. Even if it caused him pain, Michael could fight. Takashi needed to be with him. He needed to protect him this time. He ran up the stairs, struggling to block out the noise around him as the Barians entered their subterranean home. They were already all over the place. Takashi hurried on, taking on, taking one of the quieter staircases from, trying to keep out of sight. It was such a long way. The medical wing was almost the other side of the base to Takashi's quarters.

Finally, he stumbled into the medical wing just as the power went out completely. The base was plunged into darkness and Takashi's stomach churned as there was a groan above him. The security door was about to drop. In the darkness Takashi just about made out the shadow of the heavy metal door falling and sprinted forward. Michael was on the other side of the door. Even if he ended up locked inside, even if Michael seemed to hate him right now, he didn't care. He needed to get to Michael.

The door fell ahead of him and Takashi threw himself to the ground, skidding across the floor just as the door slammed into place. That was it. They were in lockdown. He was stuck. There were voices down the hall and at least the door dulled the sounds of battle. As his eyes grew used to the darkness, Takashi could pick out Michael's room at the end of the hall, the door open.

He ran to the end of the hall, pausing outside the room. The voices were inside. Michael and Droite were in there with the Barians. Takashi bit his lip, glancing inside. His clenched his jaw, his heart racing. Mr Heartland and his generals. Semimaru held Michael on the bed, one huge arm around his neck and a hand buried in his hair to hold him still. Gauche was across the room, Kurage and Kaninja guarding him.

Mr Heartland laughed, patting Michael's cheek as he leant over him. "You're a cute one, aren't you? I remember when you were tiny. You toddled around after that monstrous brother of yours. You were always so madly in love with Thomas, weren't you? Always desperate to be with him. To match him at everything. My, how you've grown. Still, beautifully cute. What are you now? Nineteen?"

"Leave the kid alone, Heartland," Gauche snarled. He lunged forward but the two generals caught him, shoving him back as Seminaru tightened his grip on Michael's neck. Michael struggled for breath and Gauche lowered his hands slightly. "Alright, alright, don't hurt him."

"You so much as breathe without permission again and I'll let him snap his neck," Mr Heartland said. "Or would you prefer it was slow and suffocating?" Michael's lips moved in breathless words and finally Semimaru loosened his grip so Michael could take in air once more. "And it's _Mr_ Heartland."

"What do you want from us?" Michael rasped.

"You're to be given to your father," he replied. "As was the original plan before Thomas demanded your return. We're to bring back everyone who means anything to the little Prince. But your father really is desperate to have you. Thomas has already proven he'll do anything for you. I wonder if Christopher will do the same."

"I'd rather die than be a weakness for Thomas and Chris," he hissed. "You'll never get your hands on Thomas and Chris' power."

"Oh, you really are so dramatic," Mr Heartland chided.

He leant in close and Michael twisted weakly, trying to squirm loose as Mr Heartland whispered to him. Kaninja turned and Takashi jerked back out of sight around the doorway, panting softly as his heart hammered against his chest. He had to save them somehow. But what could he do? He was just a weak Aether. His powers were technology based. He had one gun. He might as well have nothing.

"You know, you're about the same age your dear Thomas was when we last met?" Mr Heartland mused. "About the same age as Thomas was when I gave him that lovely scar. Well, a boy that dirty inside doesn't deserve to look so handsome on the outside, does he? Perhaps I should give you one to match. You did always want to be just like him."

"Get your slimy hands off him," Gauche yelled.

Takashi glanced back in to see Mr Heartland stroking Michael's cheek almost affectionately, glaring back at Gauche. "What did I tell you?"

Kurage strode over and Simemaru offered up Michael's neck to him. The long haired Aqua Sorcerer was known for his use of poisons. There were rumours their confrontation with Kaito and Thomas years ago had not just left Thomas with his facial injury but that Kurage's poison still affected Kaito, causing lasting heart problems. Kurage cupped Michael's neck, a watery tendril piercing his neck no matter how he squirmed.

"Hush child," Mr Heartland chuckled and Kurage pulled back as Michael fell back against his large capture. "You're already in pain." He pushed his hand against Michael's side and Michael bit back a yelp. "Just let it take hold and free you from your pain." Michael seemed gone already and Mr Heartland smirked. "You two, go and deal with the rest of the pathetic creatures around here. Go." Kurage and Kaninja nodded, turning away and leaving the room. Takashi ducked into one of the medical rooms to avoid getting noticed. "And you remember, one wrong move and either the cute kid or your lady friend are done for."

The door closed and Takashi closed his eyes, telling out a slow breath. He was alone. Anyone capable of leaving the medical wing had obviously already done so. Gauche had obviously stayed to protect Droite and Michael had been considered safe enough to stay. No doubt partly because he was too stubborn to leave Chris and the other Lords to fight alone. What could he do though? Semimaru and Heartland were still in there with Gauche. Perhaps the two of them could over power the pair of Barians without anyone getting hurt but for that he needed to get rid of Kurage and Kaninja so they couldn't come as back up. And to limit the damage they did to others in the medical wing.

There were stairs at the far end of the hall, leading to the two other floors, that was where they'd gone. The other floors would be sealed off too but there would be other people down there. He had to protect them as best he could and deal with the other generals first. He didn't have a plan or much hope of success but there was no hope.

He turned, slipping out the room and hurrying out to the staircase at the far end of the hall. He had to do something. He'd make it somehow. He'd figure it out. He hurried down to the next floor down, glancing around the corner.

Kurage was coming out of one of the hospital rooms at the far end of the hall. How the hell was he was supposed to take down a general? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He cracked his eyes open and ran down the hall on the ball of his feet, doing all he could to stay unseen in the darkness. Only it seemed it wasn't enough.

Kurage turned. A whip like tendril shot out. Takashi stumbled back, hitting the wall hard. He stood against the wall, staring at Kurage through the darkness. Why did he think he could do this? He was only considered one of the best Astral warriors because he was partnered with Michael. It was his power, his bloodline and upbringing that gave Takashi his position.

"You're a long way from safety, child," he said. "Or did you come to here to surrender to the greatest Aqua Sorcerer in history?"

"I was under the impression Ryoga was the greatest Aqua in history," Takashi said before he could stop himself. "You're just a general after all."

"Ryoga Kamishiro?!" Another whip of water shot out and Takashi pushed off the wall, stumbling forward and hitting the floor hard. "That ridiculous upstart?!"

"You know each other, huh?"

He jumped up from the floor as a pair of watery whips slammed into the ground, sending rubble flying. Takashi hissed, one barbed tip shooting passed the tip of his nose. He staggered back, ducking and diving and back from the whips as he stumbled back. He'd never been the best fighter, he relied on Michael for that, but he had to manage. He had to protect everyone he loved.

One of the whips coiled around his wrist, throwing him back against the wall. Takashi yelped, his head bouncing off the wall as Kurage approached. The barb tip slammed into the wall where his head had been a moment earlier and Takashi stared up at him from the floor.

"Ryoga Kamishiro is a child," Kurage snapped. "He could never compare to a master of the arts like me. My calibre of power and skill is phenomenal compared to him. Some ragamuffin orphan delinquent has some power and throws it around doesn't make him strong. Just because he was once in the royal courts with his pathetic family people think he's something special. Ryoga Kamishiro is nothing."

Another whip shot out, the tip aiming straight at his heart. The world around him slowed. He couldn't die here. Not now. Not like this. He reached out without a thought, catching the whip only a hair before it hit him. He wasn't going to lose now. Even if he had to reach into his soul and find a new strength. He had to remember everything Michael had taught him. Everything he'd learnt here with the Astrals. He had to remember it all and find some way to get through this.

His fingers sparked and Kurage jerked back. Takashi stared up at him, scrambling to his feet.

Did he just… create electricity? That was new. Still, if he could create electricity, perhaps he could do more. Perhaps this was the strength he was praying for.

"I wonder how Lord Nasch would react to you speaking to him like that. I doubt you could face him head on really. To summarise, you're nothing compared to Lord Nasch."

"You little…" A whip wrapped around his ankle, throwing him back against the heavy section door with a thud. He groaned, his blurred vision focusing on Kurage as he fumbled blindly for a panel on the wall. "I'll teach you to respect you elders!"

He found the panel just in time. The wires sparked just enough. The emergency lights flickered on. The door groaned and began to life. Kurage was distracted for just a moment and Takashi wrapped the whip further around his leg, tugging to jerk Kurage forward. He stumbled and Takashi knocked his legs for under him, sending him sprawling as Takashi rolled aside, pulling his hand from the panel and letting the door slam down once more as the plunged into darkness again.

There was silence.

Takashi turned and ran. He didn't want to wait until his eyes got used to the dark. He didn't want to know how much damage he'd done. How badly Kurage was hurt, whether he survived or not. He didn't want to know. He had to move on.

There was another one to deal with after all.

* * *

The door burst open and Mr Heartland and Semimaru jerked around. Takashi raised his gun, hitting Semimaru in the shoulder with a blast of energy. The general was knocked back Gauche grinned. He was a good kid. He was stronger than he thought. He was capable of a lot more than he gave himself credit for. Mr Heartland swung his cane, flames shooting out as Gauche raised his own to meet them. Takashi climbed up onto the bed with Michael, talking to him quietly, shaking him gently until he finally lost patience and the slap echoed through the room.

Michael just about staggered from the bed as Takashi helped him. His eyes were dazed and confused but he hung onto Takashi and took his own weight as much as he could. Not that it did them much good. They were in lockdown, they had nowhere to run. The best plan would be to force the Barians from the room and hold the door until help came but Gauche got the horrible feeling there was no help coming.

"Have a plan, kid?" Gauche said as Takashi pulled Michael behind him.

"I can open the doors," Takashi replied. "I think I can just about get us out but I don't know how long I can keep them open for. We need to be quick."

Gauche nodded. "Then go."

"Gauche," Michael stammered. "You can't-"

"Get him out of here, Takashi," he snapped. "Go!"

"Thank you," Takashi whispered. "I'm sorry."

He pulled Michael along out into the hall and Gauche smiled bitterly. He couldn't leave Droite behind. She was still lying unconscious on the bed and if staying with her bought Takashi and Michael more time to escape, then he didn't mind.

"You dare to interfere!" Mr Heartland snarled. "You will pay for this!"

"Has no one told you not to talk about it and just do it?"

"Droite?" Droite's eyes cracked open and Gauche hurried over, helping her gently up to her knees. "Droite."

"You got the kids away," Droite said softly, taking his hand. Gauche nodded and their fingers entwined gently. "Then this really is our last stand. I couldn't have asked for a better partner, Gauche. Or best friend."

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be with at the end," Gauche replied, his voice trembling more than he would have liked. "Let's show them what we can do."

"The two of you think you're any match for me?" Mr Heartland sneered. "Then this really will be your end. Let me show you what it's like to feel your hearts burning!"

Vector looked entirely too proud of himself when he entered the dungeons once more, covered in fresh blood. Kaito was sitting in the corner of his cell, glaring out the bars while Ryoga seemed to sleep peacefully. He wondered what Ryoga was thinking, how could he sleep at a time like this?

Vector looking proud of himself couldn't be a good thing. Vector woke Ryoga by banging on the bars and finally Ryoga sat up, looking just as concerned by Vector's sneer. Vector grinned, tapping his fingers against the bars.

"So, it seems you two have outlived your usefulness." They both sat up straighter and Vector's grin widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, but you see the Astral resistance has fallen. We're still picking up the stragglers but HQ has fallen. The Astrals are gone. Your _gods_ have abandoned you and two have no need to hang around anymore. Your execution date has been set."

"Execution?" Ryoga hissed. Vector nodded eagerly. "How the hell can you justify that? I'm a Lord! I'm your leader! You bastard, you won't get away with this!"

"Oh, silly boy," he teased. "We've already agreed. It's not just me, you know. Durbe and I made this decision together. You and Kaito are to have a public execution in just over a week. Won't it be fun?" Ryoga lunged at the bars and Vector jumped back. "Now, now, Sharkie. We must control our temper." He glanced over at Kaito, who glared back. "You're not going to ask why you're being killed, are you?"

"A show of strength," Kaito muttered. "Execute a strong, well known Astral warrior, an Ethereal no less, to show the Barians complete dominance over the Astrals and this kingdom. And no doubt you've figured out some way to spin Ryoga's death to make him a traitor and justify your plan."

"So very true." He caught Ryoga's hair through the bars and jerked him forwards. Ryoga hissed, trying to push against the bars but Vector held him. "You see, to go with our power over the Astrals and the kingdom, at least here in the south, we're going to offer the people the man who murdered their beloved Prince to get them on side."

"No-"

"Oh yes," he laughed. "You're to be executed for the murder of dear little Prince Yuma, you entire tragic tale laid out for the people to judge you. How you blamed the Astrals and the royal family for your parents deaths, how you used Yuma's feelings for you to get close to him and how you used that closeness to slaughter him. I can't wait to see the lights go out in your eyes."

"I swear, Vector, Rio will have you head for this," Ryoga snarled.

"I don't worry about her," Vector sneered. "We have Merag right where we want her. Oooh, speaking of siblings." He turned to Kaito, practically dropping Ryoga and moving out of his reach. "We should talk about your dear Haruto. You should have seen how he cried when we told him you were already dead. How you and Thomas died on that tragic mission two years ago and they've been fakes ever since. How horrified he looked when we melted down that fake in front of him."

Kaito's fists clenched but he kept his cool better than Ryoga. "You're a monster. You will get what you deserve one day."

"Oh, I'm sure," he laughed, turning away. "I'll see you two later, hmm?"

He swept out and Kaito sighed, lying back against the wall and closing his eyes. They'd told Haruto he was dead? And he was stuck here? He couldn't do anything stuck here and with his powers supressed there was little hope of escape. They were going to be executed in a week and there didn't seem to be any hope.

"Do you really think that's all they intend to get out of killing us?" Ryoga muttered.

"What other reason would they have?" Kaito replied. "Doesn't it make sense?"

"Why publicly?" he said. Kaito opened one eye. "To get rid of you, that I understand. You're a powerful Astral, well known, it's a show of power. They could put Yuma's supposed death on you just as easily as me and make the Astrals hated in the process. But I'm one of them. Killing me _weakens_ them."

Kaito frowned, opening both eyes. He had a point. Killing Ryoga publicly merely weakened the Barians, showing off that they had killed their own leader. What was the point? He shifted slightly, gazing through the bars at Ryoga. There had to be some purpose to getting rid of him like this.

"Yuma."

"What?" Ryoga said, standing slowly.

"They intend to charge you publicly with Yuma's death," Kaito said, shaking his head. "That means the only way to exonerate you is for Yuma to show himself."

"We're bait for Yuma," he sighed, leaning back against the bars.

"If he's still in love with you, he'll come to prove your innocence and save the both of us," he said quietly. "He'll do whatever they ask. Won't he?"

"He'll take off his key. And we'll all be doomed."

"There has to be something we can do to stop him," Kaito said, shaking his head. "There must be something. You've had Don Thousand inside your mind. You've got to have some answers. There must be something!"

"There's no hope!" Ryoga snapped. "If Yuma takes off that key, if Don Thousand gets a hold of him, there will be nothing to stop him taking the kingdom. The world even."

"He was sealed away before, wasn't he?" he argued. "The seal holding the two worlds back was broken. There must be some way to recreate it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wish Thomas was here. He loved these old myths and legends. He knew them all. He had so many theories and ideas about how to they worked, what was real and what was a story. He used to talk about them for hours. He'd have an idea how to seal him up again."

Ryoga glanced at him over his shoulder. "The way you talk about him… You're sure there's nothing between you two?"

Kaito scowled, turning away and gripping his chest where his pendant used to hang. He needed to know what had happened to Thomas. If they really had destroyed the Astral resistance, wasn't Thomas in danger? His entire family was in danger. His heart ached. Nothing between him and Thomas? Thomas was his dear friend and partner. They had always been together and when he'd left Thomas everything went horribly wrong. And now their fate made things so much more complicated. His eyes slid shut, his mind drifting off to their younger days, a soft smile coming to his lips.

_"You know I really like you, right, Kaito?" Thomas said, gazing up at him from the bed. "I mean, I really, _really_ like you and I just thought since we're not partners and we're not at the academy anymore I should let you know how much you mean to me. I mean, I don't want… to lose you to…"_

_"Nothing's going to happen. I've got Chris looking after me." Kaito tilted his head, turning his gaze from the stunning Astral base, offering a gentle smile. "You're my best friend, you know that. You should be careful or they'll all start talking about us again the way you're going with this soppy stuff. Stupid, isn't it? Why can't we just be friends without them teasing us about it? As if I could ever see you as anything else."_

_"Yeah…" _

_He closed his eyes for a moment and Kaito frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Thomas replied. He stood and turned away, Kaito watching worriedly as Thomas pulled open the door. There was definitely something going on with him. "You know if anyone…" He put on an obvious fake smile and Kaito's scowl deepened. What was wrong with him? "I'm glad it's Chris."_

His fingers went to brush his pendant again, wishing more than ever he could have Thomas here with him. He wished he could play with it around Thomas' neck as Thomas always played with it around his. After that day in Kaito's quarters, the first night they'd been given details on their partners and training, he and Thomas had never been so close again. Their schedules gave them little time to be together and when Kaito did manage to get to see him, Thomas was cold and distant Kaito had put it down to the situation and the change of pace but even so…

Thinking back on it now, Kaito had never seen the same sparkle and fondness in Thomas' eyes. Something happened that night that extinguished the light from his eyes. Something changed the way Thomas looked at him. There was a love never spoken, only visible in his eyes, that Kaito had lost that night and never been able to regain.

"Hey," Ryoga snapped. "Don't ignore me."

"There's nothing between me and Thomas," Kaito said firmly. "There never was. There never will be."

Ryoga laughed bitterly. "Huh? Really? Because I know about the prophecies and visions. Every one of them. I gathered all I could as Nasch. All the versions I could gather looking for a way to make sure the Barians win. I know what they say about you two. Some name you two, some don't, but it's obvious enough. You screw around then you murder him."

"The stories are wrong," he replied. "I don't know where Thomas is. I don't know where they've taken him. I don't know where they'll keep him or hide him. Thomas and I agreed; I'm not going anywhere near him for six months. Not until it's safe. No going anywhere near each other, no contacting each other, nothing. I don't know where he is and I never will."

"The way you talk…" Kaito glanced over to find Ryoga leaning on the bars, watching him curiously. "Just what do you feel for him? What do you want from him?"

"Nothing. He's my partner. My friend. _Family_."

"Sure, that's why you nearly shot Mamoru."

"He was going to infect Thomas-"

"You were ready to shoot long before that. Come on, we're going to die anyway. What's wrong with sharing?"

"Just mind your own business."

Ryoga shook his head and turned away, leaving Kaito in peace once more. Perhaps he didn't want Mamoru near Thomas but that wasn't jealousy, was it? He was Chaos infected, a Barian, and Thomas had already suffered the pain of losing him once. He didn't want Thomas anywhere near his ex but not because of jealousy. He wanted to keep Thomas safe.

* * *

"There's smoke on the horizon," Iris whispered. Yuma tilted his head up, following her gaze to the south. "It's starting. Astral HQ has fallen."

"What?" Astral's head jerked up and he floated higher. "How is that possible?"

"Then everyone is…?" Yuma couldn't finish that thought. What if the people he cared about were in danger? "Iris, what's going on? How do you know this stuff?"

"Iris?" Lionheart said, lifting her gently in his arms. "What have you seen? Tell me."

Yuma frowned, gazing up at her quietly. Iris tucked her under Lionheart's chin. Yuma had been feeling woozy since his summon and he noticed Astral somehow looked paler than normal. More see though, he supposed. It must have been something to do with the sheer amount of power they used. He'd hate to think what he would have done without Astral to help him. Lionheart said it was a matter of experience and that a summon depended on its Sorcerer's experience and power.

Still, it scared him. Like some sort of ill omen. If he unlocked this new power and couldn't control it, who was to say what he was capable of? What if that was his use? What if Don Thousand wanted to steal his power from him and unleash it on the world? He didn't want to be responsible for losing everyone.

"_Do you really think I would be so cruel, Yuma?_" Don Thousand chuckled.

"Leave me alone," Yuma hissed. "Stop it. I'm not going to give in to you."

"Yuma?" Iris whispered.

"_If that's the way your feel, Yuma, there's no need to be so rude,_" Don Thousand said. "_Then I'll give you what you want. I won't bother you again, hmm? I'll give you all the peace you want._" Yuma shivered; he could practically feel Don Thousand's presence surrounding him. "_But, you should be aware that both Kaito and Ryoga are being held in the cells beneath the Barian palace. They will be executed in just over a week, Ryoga charged with your murder. You can save them, of course. I'll leave you with that thought._"

"H-hey, what?!" he cried, staggering to his feet. "Wait! Wait, tell me what that means! _Hey_!"

"Yuma, please, you can't be considering this," Astral said.

"They need me. If I can save them."

"He's right," Iris said, nodding as she leant forward towards him. Lionheart hissed and grabbed her, holding her closer to stop her falling. "We need to save them."

"Iris-"

"We need to save Ryoga!" She squirmed from Lionheart's arms and pointed over at Baria. "If Kaito and Ryoga are dead then there's no way for Yuma to win!"

"What are you all talking about?" Lionheart snapped. "I thought we'd already settled the issue about going to Baria. It's not happening. Even more so since Astral HQ has fallen. We need to be safe. We need to follow the plan and get to the academy as soon as possible."

"If Ryoga and Kaito die, we're all doomed," Iris cried. "Please, Lionheart. Please. We have to."

Lionheart sighed, running a hand through his hair. Yuma didn't care what he said. He was going after Ryoga and Kaito. Even if there was no hope for everyone else, he had to save them. Even Iris agreed. They had to save them. He knew Astral thought it was a bad idea but he wasn't going to get himself into too much trouble. He was hardly going to hand himself over to what was essentially the god of evil. He didn't want to be killed. He wasn't just going to hand himself over. He needed to figure out how to save them but there was only him and Lionheart. He was sure Lionheart was powerful but they were still just two people and he was afraid of this new power. What if he lost control? What if he passed out from the energy drain?

"How long do we have?" Lionheart said finally.

"He said just over a week," Yuma replied. "We can do it, right? If you help-"

"No, not just us," he said, tilting his head.

He shook his head and pulled Iris up into his arms once more, heading east. "Hey, Baria's the other way."

"And there's an large arsenal and a secure out post not far from here. Let's just hope the Barians didn't raid this one like all the others. If we can make it there we can find supplies and a decent place to rest, maybe even a few allies. If we hurry, we can make it there and still get to Baria in time to save your friends. Only because Iris says they're important."

Yuma nodded, hurrying after him with Astral floating along beside him. He knew Astral thought it would be best to leave them. Astral seemed to know a lot of secrets he didn't. And sometimes Yuma wanted to know but he wanted to face a destiny he carved out by his own hands. He was going to find his own fate rather than one other people picked out for him.

"So, where are we going?"

"The Devil's Keep."

"That's a legend," Yuma said.

"No," Lionheart replied. "Your father's best friend Charlie?"

"Uncle Charlie? What about him?"

"He's the keeper. We're going to pay him a visit."


	22. The Devil's Keep

"Have you calmed down yet, son?"

Thomas growled through his gag, twisting his wrists against the shackles holding him, trying to get some control over the situation. The dungeons were disorientating and there was little to no light. He had nothing to eat in the time he'd been locked away. Whether they hadn't been fed or Mar wasn't sharing he didn't know but he did know he wanted the mad man nowhere near him.

As far as Thomas could tell, he'd been there at least twenty-four hours. They'd arrived during the evening and Mar had insisted he went to bed. He'd slept in late and Mar had teased him for it and for a moment really had seemed almost fatherly. But the day had been awkward. Thomas had tried to figure out what this man really thought he was to him but he gave very little away. He was obviously already irrationally fond of him already and Thomas guiltily thought how just by tucking him in and insisting he slept in the evenings, sitting by the bed and stroking his hair, he was already more of a father than his own father.

Even before the Barians took him from them Byron had been distant. Thomas didn't deny that he tried, when he was home he was playful, loving and dedicated, even if Thomas had always felt like the odd one out, but Thomas struggled to remember a day when he came home from work before he was asleep. He would leave before they woke and returned after they'd gone to bed. After their mother died, Chris had to look after them. Thomas had only been ten when their father became enchanted by the Barians' power. For nearly two years Thomas and Michael had hidden away, watching as their father let darkness into their home until Chris was taken in by the Astrals and saved them from him.

Thomas had just been woken from his second night in the dungeons and he certainly wasn't keen on being friendly with Mar this early in the morning. He wasn't a morning person on a good day, let alone locked up with a man who was insistent on turning his world upside down. Mar cupped his chin, tilting his head up and Thomas jerked away.

"Well, that's a better response than yesterday at least," Mar muttered, gripping his chin tighter and forcing his head up again. "Do you want to eat today?"

He nodded slightly and Mar took a steaming bowl from a self above his head. Thomas' stomach growled and his mouth watered at the smell of fresh hot porridge. He'd never been a fan of the stuff without far too much sugar and cream and other toppings but he was so hungry. He patted Thomas' hair gently, sitting with him on the bed. He was so hungry. He hadn't had any proper nourishment in days.

"If I allow you to eat, you will drop the attitude, understand?"

Thomas nodded begrudgingly and Mar gently loosened the gag, letting Thomas spit it out so it fell around his neck. He remained silent with some effort, struggling not to snap at Mar for daring to treat him like this, and Mar offered him a spoonful. He opened his mouth slightly, letting Mar gently spoon-feed him. There was a softness in his cruel eyes that warmed Thomas to him to a point. He obviously thought Thomas was something important to him. He hadn't hurt him and he was certainly taking care of him as much as he could, being reassuring and kind. Perhaps he was just a father who'd lost his own son and needed a replacement. Charlie had mentioned he was an Infernal was a boy a bit younger than Thomas. What if he just needed someone to replace his son?

And at the same time, in the cold light of day, Mar had wild, dark red hair, tanned skin and sharp crimson eyes. It made Thomas uncomfortable how similar they looked. He looked more like Mar than his own parents, that was for sure.

"There," Mar muttered, cleaning off his face with a rag. "Feeling better now you have some warm food inside you?" Thomas nodded slightly, still wary of speaking in case he was considered to have a bad attitude and end up unable to speak at all. "Say thank you then."

Thomas hesitated a moment. There was a flash of cruelty in Mar's eyes and he couldn't help wondering just how insane he was. "Thank you."

"Good boy." Thomas bit his lips so he didn't snap at him. He certainly didn't appreciate being talked to like that. Even if it was how fathers spoke to kids, he'd never been spoken to like that and he didn't like it. "You really do look so much like your mother when you sulk." He smiled and pushed Thomas' hair back from his face. "You're definitely you're mother's son. My Mina. She'd be so proud if she could see what a beautiful little boy she had."

"I'm not little," Thomas snapped.

"Don't talk back," Mar snapped. Thomas hissed as he was slapped hard across the face, hard enough to knock him against the wall. He'd taken some hard hits before but this was different. "Obviously Byron never bothered to discipline you. Hmm?" Thomas closed his eyes, leaning against the wall and remaining silent. The side of his face was burning and aching. He didn't dare say another word. "It's alright, you can talk."

Thomas opened his eyes slowly, glancing up at Mar warily. Still, he had to say something if Mar expected him to talk. "He wasn't around enough to discipline us. He was always busy working. Mum used to look after us but then she died and Chris was our big brother. He wasn't cut out to be a parent let alone a single parent. When he went to the academy it was just me and Michael and then the other worlds were unleashed."

"Oh yes, the war," he muttered. He pulled Thomas back up so he was facing him, running his thumb under his blue eye. "Since you're talking, it's about time we got to know each other a bit better. Try to keep your answers short, I don't have the patience for long answers." Thomas nodded. "You're Barian?"

"Chaos infected."

"Oh? I was under the impression they were one and the same."

He shook his head. "I resisted."

"Then you're neutral in this war? I find that hard to believe."

"Astral. Chris joined the Astrals straight out of the academy and took us with him. We've been there since we were kids."

His hand paused and Thomas tensed, half expecting another smack in the face. After a moment, Thomas' let out a slow breath, his eyes cracking open. Perhaps he wasn't going to hurt him again. Mar smiled softly, running the tips of his fingers gently down his cheek and neck.

"The Astrals? You sided with the Astrals?" He laughed softly and Thomas gave the slightest nod. His hand closed around his throat and Thomas' breath caught as he was slammed back against the wall. He whimpered and gasped for air and Mar just watched with the same small smile. "You serve the very people who try to wipe use out? You betray your family? Your sacred bloodline?! Are you not Infernal, boy?! Why would you act as a servant to the very monsters who locked you up and treated you like a second class citizen?!"

"I don't… I don't understand…"

Mar tightened his grip and Thomas' vision began to blur and darken. "How could you not understand?! You stupid boy, you're Infernal, persecuted and hunted. How do you not-"

He paused and moment and Thomas took the opportunity to kick up against Mar's chest hard, knocking him far enough away that he could fall to the bed and slip away. He crouched on the floor, glaring up at him as Mar rubbed his chest.

"You disgusting little boy," Mar hissed. Thomas backed up away from him and Mar scowled. "How could you be expected to understand the struggles of your people? You're normal. You were raised in a normal family. You weren't locked up and tortured, even killed, like we were. Didn't you ever wonder why you were the only one of your kind?!"

"I thought I was Pyro," Thomas hissed. "No one told me what I was. Everyone told me I was just a powerful Pyro. I didn't know any better. They only told me a few years ago. I had no idea but I always…"

"Felt different?"

He hesitated for a moment and his eyes closed a little. It was true what Mamoru had said about there always being a distance. Even if he didn't mean there to be. He had always been odd. Always been different. He was different. It made sense when he knew what he was but if he really was someone else's child too…

In his distraction, Mar caught Thomas' arm, pulling him from the corner and forcing the gag back into his mouth. Thomas twisted and struggled and squirmed but Mar managed and threw him back onto the bed. Despite being completely helpless, not even able to speak in his own defence, Thomas glared up at Mar as he approached. It was no wonder he had issues if this man really was his father.

"You really have to learn to behave," Mar sighed, sitting with him and pulling Thomas into his arm, stroking his hair gently once more. "Ah, you're shaking, Tommy. Don't be afraid. I would never hurt you. My dear little Tommy."

_Tommy_? No one called him Tommy anymore. No one had called him Tommy since he was a kid. Not even Haruto called him Tommy anymore. He was just Thomas. He forced himself to stop shaking and tried to pull away but Mar held him tight. How was he supposed to survive six months with this man?

"I should have expected you to be a bit flighty, shouldn't I?" Mar murmured. "After all, it must be some shock; finding out you're not who you think you are, discovering Byron lied to you all this time, coming face to face with all the pain and suffering your true family has gone through." He tilted Thomas' chin, forcing him to look up at him. "You know it's the Astrals who keep us locked up like this? I have been here… mmm, what is it now? Sixteen years? Little Rei was just a baby when my wife and I were locked up with him."

Rei? He glanced up at Mar. Didn't Takashi say something about Lord Vector originally being called Rei? The Lords had an Infernal amongst them. His stomach churned and he doubled over and for once Mar let him. He was related to _Vector_? To that sadistic monster?

Although, having met his father perhaps this explained a lot about him.

"You don't look so well," Mar said, laying him down again. "You should rest. Try to sleep."

Thomas glared up at him and Mar petting his hair again. Thomas didn't want to sleep again but it was still early and Mar playing with his hair was making him so drowsy even if his mind was spinning. He was related to Vector? That monster.

Perhaps it was best he was locked up. Perhaps he deserved to be with his real family. Mar wasn't so bad really. He was supposed to be with Barians. He was Infernal; the descendant of the Barian god and his witch of a queen. That was what they said. And Thomas did believe it. They were descended from the most powerful of dark Sorcerers if nothing else. Perhaps Mar was right. Perhaps they were hunted and imprisoned for a reason. Why should he work for the Astrals and the Royal family if they did this to people like him? If he'd only escaped this fate because he'd been raised by a normal family, believing he was a normal Pyro for years, why should he help them? Could Mar really have been right about everything?

* * *

"What are we supposed to do, just sit here for days?" Mamoru snapped.

"Enjoy the peace and quiet of nature," Aika replied, pouring out some tea from a flask. Mamoru raised an eyebrow. How many flasks of tea had she brought? She was worse than Michael for pulling tea out of nowhere. "Chitaro is amusing himself quite nicely."

"The views are lovely," Chitaro said, not even looking up from his sketchbook. "For a top secret prison it's a beautiful location."

Mamoru sighed, turning away and gazing at the small cottage. Thomas was somewhere under there. In the most secure prison in the kingdom. His dear sweet Thomas, locked away with criminals. All because he was Infernal? Because the Astrals had them so brainwashed they believed the Barians were evil.

The scar at his shoulder burned and itched and Mamoru growled, reaching into his shirt and scratching absently. Some days he still felt Thomas' burning blade piercing his body. Thomas' face was seared into his memory; the agonising tears slipping down his cheeks, splashing onto Mamoru's face, watching helplessly as Thomas' eyes clouded over and turned blue. His fist clenched against the scar. Those damn Astrals treated Infernals like they were monsters and because of that Thomas felt he had to kill him then go to the Astrals and beg for punishment. Someone needed to show him. Someone needed to make him understand that he belonged with the Barians. Thomas belonged with him.

"Mamoru," Aika sighed. Mamoru turned to find her holding out a cup of tea, glaring as if she had been calling to him. "Just relax. He's going to remember his place with us soon. You know he will."

Mamoru sighed and nodded, sipping his drink and glaring at his hands. It was his own weakness that landed them in this mess. He had given into the Barian temptation, a force considered evil by all accounts. He'd been unable to show Thomas that it wasn't a bad thing. Thomas had become infected by the temptation but that wasn't enough. Thomas' roots and Astral ideals left him unable to accept it. Even now. Even after Mamoru tried to convince him, Kaito interrupted.

_Kaito_.

There was a time Mamoru looked up to Kaito. Thomas was his partner- his lover- and Kaito followed Chris around like a lost puppy. They were close. It wasn't all out war. It was undercover, all cloak and dagger, keeping out of the public eye. It gave them time to be close. The three of them and Michael. Thomas, Chris, Haruto and Kaito. They were all very close. They were all so close. He hated thinking about back then. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't it be like that now/? Why couldn't it be like that, just under Barian control? The Barians weren't so bad.

But now Kaito was pushing Thomas away from him, getting in the way and trying to stop him getting Thomas' love once more. What was wrong with letting him earn Thomas back?

"Here," Chitaro said, handing over a scrap of paper. "It's old. It's nothing special and I've improved a lot since then but…"

Mamoru frowned, opening up the paper. It was him and Thomas. His cheeks warmed slightly. He didn't know how Chitaro could say it was nothing. But then, he'd always been modest. It was a fantastic sketch of him and Thomas when they were younger, Thomas' wrapped around his shoulders as they laughed together. Mamoru sighed. It hurt. His scar ached again. Why couldn't it be like that again?

"Thanks," he said softly, tucking it away into his pocket.

"Don't worry," Aika said. "Everything will be-" A sharp beeping from their communicator interrupted and Aika smiled, answering quietly. "Yes?"

"Ah," Durbe said. "You're not busy, wonderful. We have good news. Astral HQ is ours. We moved the night before last and it fell with little resistance, taken by surprise."

"Really?" Mamoru said. "Then, the Astral resistance-"

"All but wiped out," he replied. "If we capture the royal heirs there will be nothing to stop us taking the kingdom completely. We are nearly there." The three exchanged smiled and Durbe sighed. "However, while we are still working out way through the HQ and outposts picking off the last remains of the Astrals, it seems the Arclights have slipped through our grasp once more."

"Then Michael hasn't been found?" Chitaro said.

"Correct." Mamoru could almost see Durbe pulling off his glasses and cleaning them without reason as he sighed. "Mr Heartland and his generals did have him but Takashi and two of the older Astrals interfered. Takashi got him out, however Michael is still injured. We're confident they won't get far. Christopher and the Lords are another matter. They have secrets the other Astrals don't know about. They are tricky and powerful beyond the normal levels. They are our priority along with the royal heirs. How are things on your end?"

"We've been camped outside the Devil's Keep for a while now," Mamoru replied. "Thomas is inside. It's guarded by that Charlie McCoy. Doesn't seem like there's anyone else around. What do you want us to do?"

Durbe paused a moment. "Keep watch. It's possible with the Astrals in the state they're in that more people will-"

"Hey, there's a car," Chitaro said.

"Can we get back to you, Lord Durbe?" Mamoru said.

"Of course. Don't take too long."

They hung up and the three peaked over the edge of the ledge they were camping out on. The car pulled up outside the little cottage and Mamoru scowled as a very recognisable face climbed out. Prince Yuma. Durbe and the others would definitely want to hear about this. He was followed by a blonde man with red highlights and a girl who looked remarkably like Lord Merag.

A dark haired man stepped out, pushing his hat up from his eyes with a gun before levelling it up at the intruders. Charlie McCoy, the king's best friend and Keeper.

"Uncle Charlie!" Yuma called before he could threaten them. He pushed his hood back fully and ran over, throwing his arms around Charlie, knocking the gun from his hands and nearly knocking the man over. "I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much, Uncle Charlie!"

"Yu-Yuma?" he said, wrapping his arms gently around him. He sighed and tightened his hold around him, resting his head against Yuma's. "Yuma… It's good to see you again, kiddo. I was worried. Everyone thinks you're dead but I knew in my heart you were out there somewhere. You've got the devil's luck, boy."

"But not my parents, huh?" Yuma muttered, pulling back slightly.

"Oh, hey, I know," he said gently, guiding him inside the cottage. "Kazuma was my closest friend, you know. I miss him all the time."

The door shut behind them and Mamoru sat back. Yuma was here. And Thomas. They had found the most secure, legendary prison in the country along with some of the most wanted people. If they didn't get promoted for this he didn't know what they'd have to do.

"Lord Durbe," Aika said quietly.

"Yes. Who was it arriving?" Durbe said.

"The Prince," Mamoru replied. "And some blonde guy and a girl who looks like Lord Merag."

"Iris?" Obviously she meant more than they'd realised. "Wait there. We'll be with you soon. Make sure no one leaves."

* * *

"So this is where you've been all this time, Uncle Charlie?" Yuma said, looking around slowly.

The cottage homely and warm. Fully stuffed with artefacts and treasures. It was wonderful. His father would have loved it. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and books scattered over the table. It was so homely. Certainly not what he expected of the most secret prison in the kingdom.

Charlie smiled, clearing off an armchair for him and lifting Iris up so she could sit on the table. Iris beamed and Charlie picked a flower from the bunch on the side, slipping it into her hair and patting her head gently.

"Yep, your father put me in charge a while back," Charlie replied. "It's a pretty peaceful life really. The guys are no trouble. And who's your lovely travelling companion?"

Iris giggled and Lionheart scowled. "Her name is Iris. And we're only here because the Prince insisted we try to save his Barian ex."

"Urgh, that Ryoga boy again, Yuma?" Yuma lowered his head slightly, his cheeks warming. Charlie sat across from him and laid a hand on his arm. "Yuma, with your parents gone I feel the need to take some sort of responsibility for you. Why do you chase after him after all he's done?"

"Tell me the truth, Uncle Charlie," Yuma whispered. "Mum and Dad… Did they keep Ryoga away from me on purpose?"

"Yuma-"

"Because they had his parents killed?" Charlie's eyes widened. "It's true, isn't it? They killed Ryoga and Iris' parents because they didn't let the Astrals use Iris. That's why they hated Ryoga! Why they hated me being with him! Because they knew what they'd done?!"

"Yuma, please, there are things you don't understand," Charlie replied. Yuma shook his head, gripping his pendant, wishing Astral wasn't sleeping, still recovering from their summon. Iris was in tears already and Yuma wished she didn't have to hear this. "Your parents did everything for you. They loved you. More than anything, Yuma. Believe me-"

"So that excuses them having Ryoga's parents killed?" he cried.

"It wasn't them, Yuma, they didn't know."

"Then tell me the truth."

Charlie sighed and nodded. Yuma hated this. He'd always looked up to his parents and thought they were good people but the further he went on this adventure the more he felt like he was missing something. That maybe his parents weren't such good people after all. They'd had Ryoga's parents killed. They locked up Infernals just for being Infernal. They'd forced Ryoga away from him in some attempt to keep him from the truth. How could everything he thought he knew be so wrong?

"How much do you know about yourself, Yuma?" Charlie said finally.

"I'm some sort of keystone," Yuma whispered. Charlie nodded. "My soul is somehow the key to either side winning the war and unleashing their world on our kingdom. Whoever sacrifices me and takes me power will win the war. This key is some sort of Astral shield to protect me from the Barians and somehow I can summon."

Charlie stiffened. "You summoned?"

"Y-yeah, the other day," he said, shaking his head. "This voice… it guided me, told me how to summon. It's instinct, right? I'm connected to both worlds. Why shouldn't I be able to summon?"

"What did you summon?" Charlie said, his voice a little too strained for Yuma's liking.

"It was neutral, if that's what you're asking," Lionheart replied. Charlie glanced up at him. "Why else would you ask that? If he's connected to both worlds he has the capacity to summon both, right? Well, this one was neutral. And very strong."

"Neutral?" Yuma repeated.

"What are they teaching you at the academy these days?" Charlie sighed. "There are different types of creatures to summon. Chaos and Shining from the two world and neutral from the worlds between." Yuma nodded slightly. "They come from different world and rely on their Sorcerer. Ethereals will naturally summon Shining monsters from the Astral world while Infernals call upon Chaos monsters from the Barian world. Being taken on by either world allows you to summon but more often than not they're neutral. The Astral Lords all have neutral monsters."

"So then, if I have a connection to both worlds, doesn't it make sense that I would summon something neutral?"

"You're not connected to both worlds," Iris said quietly.

Yuma stared over and Charlie raised an eyebrow as Lionheart stepped in once more. "Iris is a Seer, Charlie. She knows far more than any of us. It's merely a matter of what you can get out of her."

"A Seer?" Charlie repeated. "Then you know…"

"Too much," she replied. "And Yuma needs to know the truth about his power."

Charlie nodded slightly. "Yuma. You're not Pryo. You're Infernal. The key you're wearing neutralises your Chaos abilities leaving you as nothing more than a powerful Pryo. It masks the colour of your flames and apparently gives you a neutral summon."

"I'm… No, I can't be… Why would they hide that from me?!" Yuma cried. "Why make me wear this key if it's to do nothing but stop me being myself?! If I am Infernal, isn't it who I am?! Shouldn't they have loved me for that regardless?!" He gripped his key so tight the corners dug into his palms. "Why should I wear this thing if all it does it stop me being who I really am?!"

He went to yank off the pendant but something stopped him. His eyes slid shut and a ghostly hand closed over his. He'd promised he wouldn't, hadn't he? He'd promised he was never going to take it off no matter what?

"Yuma?" He opened his eyes as Iris' tiny hands fell over his, gazing down at her soft round face. "Yuma?"

"Ryoga…"

"I'm sorry, Yuma," Charlie said gently. "I know this must be hard to hear but your family considered, given their policy with Infernals and their deal with the Astrals, that you would be best not knowing."

"We're actually here to save Ryoga and Kaito," Iris said.

"No, Iris, there's so much more I need to know," Yuma said. "I can't even control this power, I need-"

"There are Infernals here," Charlie said. "There's a boy a bit older than you sent here for his own protection. He's not dangerous. You can talk to him. He can help you control your powers. And I don't know why you'd come here for help."

"HQ has been taken," Lionheart replied. "We need supplies and allies if we can."

"You expect me to release one of my prisoners to you?" he laughed. "Even if HQ has fallen and Hope is gone, my orders remain. I'm the Keeper and it's my job to look after this place and its inhabitants. However I can give you supplies. And a safe place to stay if you want it, Yuma. You shouldn't be involved in this fight. It's too dangerous."

Yuma didn't answer. His hand was still wrapped around his pendant, Iris' hands over his. He was Infernal. All this time he'd believe he just didn't understand his powers but his family had hid them from him. They imprisoned Infernals while he was one. His body was numb. How could this be happening? How could this have become his life?

A sharp beeping cut through his thoughts and Yuma's head jerked as Charlie swore softly, glancing out one of the windows.

"Barians."

"We were followed," Lionheart hissed, grabbing Iris' hand. "We have to go."

"Of course," Charlie said, guiding them to a wall and opening it up. "This will lead you out to the moors at the edge of the waste. Be careful." He handed Lionheart a bag and he swung it over his shoulder. "Good luck."

"What about you, Uncle Charlie?" Yuma cried.

"I'll be fine, my place is here," he replied, pushing him along into the passage. "This place has defences, now go. Go!"

"Uncle Charlie!"

The passage closed and Lionheart pulled out a torch to light their way as they climbed down the stairs into the cold passage. Everyone was protecting him while he ran away and for what? To lose their lives? Why couldn't he be a strong King who fought and led his people? Why was he always running? As if he'd ever had any choice. He didn't know much and his parents seemed to have done their best to stop him being capable of anything on his own. They knew war was building, why not let him be strong on his own?

No. This time he wouldn't run. This time he would be strong and make a difference. He had to at least try.

* * *

"Where are they?" Vector hissed. "Where's the Prince? Where's Thomas?!"

"We kept watch," Mamoru replied, folding his arms. "No one left. There must be a secret passage or something."

Vector scowled, flames igniting in his hands. "You'd better tell me where they are, old man, or I'm going to burn you alive."

"Threaten me all you want," Charlie replied. "The Prince and the Seer are long gone and you will never find the entrance to the prison."

Vector spun on his heel, glaring at the room and Mamoru folded his arms. Thomas was somewhere here and Vector was just causing trouble. Why couldn't have Durbe have come himself? Why did he have to send Vector?

"Anything?" he muttered, leaning on the desk where Chitaro was drawing. "The sooner we find them, the better."

Chitaro glanced up, his eyes glowing for a moment before the glow faded and he smiled, glancing down at his drawing. Mamoru followed his gaze. It was an outline of the house. A floor plan.

"Here. This is the entrance to the dungeons." Vector swept over and glared down at the plan. "And there are three secret passages."

"Wonderful," Vector said, tapping the secret passages. "Split up into teams, head down the passages, search for the Prince. You three, stay with me, we're going down into the dungeons." They nodded and the soldiers split up while Vector tore open the passage to the dungeons with a burst of flames. "And someone watch him!"

Mamoru followed behind Vector into the dungeons, eager to get to Thomas as Vector was to find whatever was down there. They hurried down the stairs and Vector stopped dead in the middle of the hall, causing the three of them to almost run into him. Mamoru was glad they stopped just short. The last person who ran into Vector ended up in hospital. They peered around him carefully, half expecting to find row upon row of cells and Thomas waiting for him by the bars but there was only one cell and sitting in chains, her dress torn and dirty, hair matted and dull, was Princess Akari herself.

"Princess?" Aika said.

Akari lifted her head and jerked back. "Barians."

"Flowers," Vector giggled. Aika glared at the nickname but nodded. "Tear down the walls."

"Yes, Lord Vector."

Aika threw out her hands and the walls shook and crumbled. And as the dust settled and cleared, figures emerged. Mamoru glanced around through the dusty dungeons and his heart skipped a beat. _Thomas_. Thomas was lying on the cot in a secret side room, a larger man petting his hair, glaring up at them.

"You're lucky my boy sleeps like a log," the man hissed. Mamoru scowled. _His boy_? He wasn't Byron. And why was Vector cackling again. "If you woke him I'd be very displeased."

"Oh, Dad," Vector cackled. "I'd expected a better reception after so long." He held out his hands the man scowled. "After all I've become, all I am, aren't you proud? You made me this way after all. The most feared Barian Lord. Lord Vector from your miserable little son!"

"You'll wake him, Rei," the man replied without missing a beat. As if Vector's cackling and yelling had no effect. Most men would be trembling in their boots if Lord Vector so much as looked at them. "And then I will have to punish you."

"I'd like to see you try," he laughed. "Your powers are restrained and I'm the most powerful Infernal in the kingdom." As they argued, Mamoru slipped around through the cell towards Thomas. "You put a hand on him and I'll demote you right now, Jinguji!" Mamoru paused. "Get the Princess out of here. This is a matter for family."

Mamoru sighed and nodded, moving around and breaking open Akari's cell. "I'm sorry, your highness."

"You keep your hands off my sister!"

Golden flames filled the hall and Vector whipped around, coming face to face with a large warrior in white and gold, carrying a huge sword. Thomas stirred in his cell and the large man growled. If he was Vector's father, he was probably Infernal too. The only way to counteract an Infernal was another of their own kind. This could get really messy if their powers went unrestrained.

"Yuma?!" Akari yelled. "What the hell are you doing here? What is that thing?"

"Durbe was right," Vector purred. "You really are Infernal. That key must be pretty powerful to mask you that well."

"Akari!" Fire blazed around her chains for a moment and Akari staggered to her feet. "Run!"

"Don't you dare!" he snarled. "Stop her!"

Mamoru moved around to block her escape but Thomas groaned and he turned just in time to see his eyes flutter open. The man's face twisted in rage as Thomas rolled over and pulled himself up onto his knees, glancing around tiredly. Mamoru grinned, hurrying over and wrapping his arms around him. Thomas grunted and laid his head in his shoulder and Mamoru laughed softly. Dear Thomas was never much of a morning person. He reached up and gently untied the gag before reaching down to burn away at the shackles holding him.

"Wake up, sleepy," Mamoru teased softly. "I'm here to look after you. Wake up."

"Mamoru?" Thomas groaned. "My powers…"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me back then," he replied, stroking his hair gently. "I forgive you. And you know I'll never let you down."

"You… Get your hand off him!" Vector's father swung for him and Thomas pushed him back off the bunk, the pair of them tumbling to the floor in a heap. "You bring them here, Rei, interfere with my time with the missing member of our family-"

"Rei?" Yuma said. "_Shingetsu_, you're-"

"All that time, Yuma, I only wanted you to notice me!" Vector laughed wildly. "You were kind to me! You made me feel normal, even when I knew I didn't fit it in! Even when Ryoga got me expelled and locked up again, you wrote to me, even just for a bit! I wanted you to know how much you meant to me!" A huge, twisted grin split his face as he pulled back his hood, fire blazing around his hands. "I'll get to you and Thomas in a minute, Dad. I've got to welcome the newest member of this family get together, huh? Say, Yuma, how's it feel to finally meet the patriarch of our family?!"

"Our… family…?" Yuma stammered. Thomas mumbled something as Mamoru helped him up. "Thomas?"

"Enough talk," Vector called. "Your summon can't last much longer and I want to have a go at it. See what you're really made of, Yuma. Let me show you a real summon."

"Shingestu-"

"Fear lurking in the darkness, star that consumes all others; stain the world pitch black and hide the cruellest sins!"

Thomas dragged Mamoru back away from the raging fire as a figure formed and Mamoru's cheeks warmed slightly. Thomas still cared even if the Astrals tried to force him not too. His former partner still felt the need to protect him.

"Let loose your Chaos; Masquerade Magician, Umbral!"

The flames formed a another seemingly mechanical humanoid; this one's face seemed to be covered by a mask fitting its name and huge twisted red wings extended from its back as it lowered itself to hover behind Vector, levelling its jewel tipped staff at Yuma's summon. Vector sneered and Yuma pushed Akari further back into Aika and Chitaro's grasp.

Yuma turned. "Akari-"

"Don't forget about me again, Yuma!" Vector cackled. Yuma frowned, turning back to the battle once more. "That's better." His voice was low and dangerous and Mamoru gripped Thomas' hand tighter. Lord Vector wasn't going to hold back. He was terrifying when he was like this. "Come on, Yuma, let's play a while."


	23. Half Souls

Yuma hadn't exactly thought this through thoroughly. That became blatantly obvious within moments of Vector turning his attention on him once more. How could this be Shingetsu? How could Lord Vector- cruel and sadistic and hell-bent on mayhem- be the same sweet innocent boy he'd met at school.

He obviously knew how to wield his summon with skill and power that Yuma couldn't match. His movements were fluid and strong, like summoning was a natural thing for him. Yuma couldn't imagine how he was supposed to face him but he did everything he could. His control over Hope was shaky and sometimes it felt more like he was the one being controlled. But Hope managed to avoid getting them killed.

"Yuma," Astral said softly, taking his hand. "Stop fighting against it. You have to feel Hope's power."

"I'm trying," Yuma hissed.

"Trust me," he said, gripping Yuma's hand tighter. "You do trust me, don't you, Yuma?"

"Yeah," he replied, nodding quickly. "Yeah. I trust you."

"Yuma, you must be sure."

"I am sure!"

"Stop ignoring me, Yuma!" Vector cackled and Yuma staggered back, Astral guiding his hands to command Hope as Umbral's staff came swinging down straight for them. "I've only ever wanted you to pay attention, Yuma, what's so wrong with?!"

"Shingetsu? Why- why are you doing this?"

"My name is _Vector_!" he snarled.

Umbral swung its staff once more and Yuma staggered back, trusting Astral to guide home as he pulled back to safety. They didn't have long. Hope was already starting to fade and Astral was becoming more and more transparent. They needed practice and strength. They needed to be stronger or they'd never defeat him.

Vector grinned, his attack unrelenting. Yuma could barely stand his ground. But he had to protect Akari and Thomas. He had to protect everyone. He couldn't keep running. He had to be strong and protect his kingdom.

Umbral swung his staff and Hope raised his sword only for it to shatter against the jewels. Yuma stepped back, stumbling over his own feet as Akari yelled at the two holding her back. Hope was falling apart and Yuma cold barely feel Astral's power any more. Vector grinned and Umbral swung for them. Yuma closed his eyes, gripping Astral's hand, waiting for the end.

But nothing happened.

He cracked his eyes open in the deathly silence to find Hope fading into golden flames. But more important than that, beyond him and behind Umbral, Thomas had wrapped his arms around Vector's shoulders from behind. Vector was stiff and his eyes were wide but his hands had fallen uselessly at his side.

"Stop, Vector," Thomas murmured. Vector's eyes softened and Yuma stared over at them. "I'm here. Ignore them. It's just family. Just you and me."

"Thomas..." He turned and wrapped his arms around Thomas, his head buried in Thomas' chest. Thomas smiled bitterly, holding Vector back and stroking his hair. Yuma could only stare. Thomas and Vector were family? How cold that be true? "Thomas... Thomas, do you love me?"

Thomas met Yuma's gaze for a moment, mouthing to him to run before he closed his eyes, lying head against Vector's hair. "Yes... I don't really think you deserve it. You've done some terrible stuff, but you're family. If you'd been raised with us rather than- than with him, then maybe things could have been different. Maybe I could have protected you from this."

"I don't need protection," he replied softly. "I just need you. The only family I can rely on." Thomas glared up at Yuma for a moment longer before kissing the top of Vector's head. Yuma took a step back, only able to stare as Thomas comforted one of the most cruel men in the kingdom. "My Thomas."

Yuma staggered back. Was Thomas... was Thomas really only doing this so he could escape? Without Hope, he couldn't face Vector. He turned slowly, grabbing Akari's hand and jerking her away from the two holding her. They had to hurry. They had to catch up with Lionheart and Iris. Akari was safe and Vector didn't seem to want to hurt Thomas at all, he could look after himself for now. He'd find him again later.

"Don't you dare!" Vector yelled. "Stop them-"

"No!" Thomas cried.

Yuma turned to find Thomas between him and Umbral's staff. "Thomas?"

"Go, kid."

"No!" Vector snarled furiously. "Thomas, get out of my way! Why would you-"

"You can get him later," Thomas replied softly. "There are more important things to do. I'm here. For me? Let him go for now."

"I'm sorry, Thomas, I'll try not to hurt you."

"Fine," Thomas hissed. He threw up his hands dark purple fire exploded around him. "I guess we'll call this something like a sibling squabble."

"I like the sound of that. It's been a while since I had a challenge from one of my own kind. Show me, Tommy. Show me the creature that craves your soul! Let me feel the power of your dark soul! Our family line that links us!"

"Puppet King of all, herald of the end; an earth-shaking roar echoes through the fire, bringing calamity to all! The Chaos of cut strings; Disaster Leo!"

The flamed twisted and formed a beautiful golden winged lion, its deafening roar extinguishing all flames remaining. Vector grinned, raising his hands. Yuma paused a moment, stunned by Thomas' beautiful golden summon. A lion? Hadn't someone mentioned something about a lion and him? He stared for a moment as Vector and Thomas' summons clashed. They were bot obviously so skilled with their summons. It was incredible.

"Yuma!" Akari snapped, tugging him along. "We have to go!"

"Right, right! Good luck, Thomas!"

They ran for the stairs and Yuma gripped Akari's hand tighter, pulling her along behind him. It had been years since they'd last seen each other and while his first instinct was to catch up and talk everything through, and ask more importantly why she was being kept locked up by their own Uncle Charlie in an Astral prison, but running was more important right now. They burst out into the main cottage and found Charlie finishing off the last Barian there with a bullet.

"Uncle Charlie-" Akari stepped forward and the crack of the slap echoed through the room. "Akari?!"

"Let's go Yuma!"

"But Uncle Charlie-"

"We need to go!"

Yuma nodded and he grabbed Akari's hand again, pulling her along towards one of the secret passages after Lionheart and Iris. Akari's hand jerked out of his and Yuma turned to find two of the Barians holding her arms. Yuma growled, clenching his fists. With so much of his power drained, he doubted his stood much chance but he had to try.

"Let her go."

"Sorry, you highness," the woman said. "But Lord Vector demands we keep you here."

"Let her go!" Yuma demanded. "Or I'll-"

"There's not much you can do, little one," chuckled Vector's father. He was approaching from behind and Yuma growled. "You're weak from you battle with my brat of a son."

"Don't make me shoot you too, Mar," Charlie sighed.

"Those two boys are mine," Mar hissed. "Rei might be a little brat but he can be moulded back into a respectable son and Thomas just needs a little bit of training up. He's not used to his place yet. Byron never disciplined him. But, if I have them, I will be able to establish our line as the most powerful in the kingdom."

"I won't ever let you hurt Thomas," Yuma snapped.

"Oh, you think you're in any position to stop me? Believe me, those children of mine are nothing compared to me. But you're family too, little boy. I'll see you soon too." A wave of flames threw Yuma back against the wall with a thud and his head slammed against the bricks. He slumped against the wall, his head spinning as the two Barian soldiers were thrown away and Mar turned to Akari, who back away quickly. "And you, little Princess, you must be family too."

"You stay the hell away from me," Akari hissed, backing away. "Yuma and I are nothing to do with a mad man like you!"

"Such a fiery temper, we'll soon deal with that."

Charlie stepped forward but Mar threw him away with just the flick of a wrist. He landed on top of Yuma roughly and he groaned. His mind was spinning, his vision blurring as Akari cursed at Mar.

"Don't you worry, Princess. I'll look after you."

* * *

Thomas and Vector's fight was ferocious. Their summons torn at each other and neither showed any signs of weakening. The dungeons were burning hot, even for a Pyro like Mamoru himself. He didn't understand why Thomas was risking his life fighting with Vector like this. It didn't make any sense. Even if they were family, why would Thomas do this? Vector could kill him. The heat of the battle melted the shackles around Mar's hands and the man sneered. Mamoru gazed up at him. He was Vector's father. Maybe even Thomas'? He kept calling Thomas his boy. What if he was Thomas' father?

But with his shackles gone, Mar slipped away from the battle up the stairs after the royal heirs. Mamoru hesitated a moment before remaining with Thomas. He would always stay with Thomas. But the pair noticed Mar slipping away. Their summons went still a moment before vanishing. They both glared after him. Neither seemed to like the man. Thomas went to go after him but Vector ran over, wrapping his arms around him and pulling his back so he could bury his head in his shoulder once more. Thomas sighed and wrapped his arms around him gently.

"So, what do family usually do after these squabbles?" Vector whispered.

Thomas laughed softly, stroking his hair. "We just make up and snuggle up in some blankets and go have something to eat usually. Nothing more to it. Don't worry. Families fight all the time."

"I've never had anyone but him," he said, drawing back slightly. "But... now I have you? You really will stay? You're not freaking out about this?"

"Of course I'm freaking out," Thomas laughed. He smiled and stroked Vector's cheek. "I've just found out I'm someone else's kid and that brute is part of my family and you..." He smiled and Vector nodded. "But we're family. And that's important."

"Right, then we should head back to Baria." He smiled, reaching up and stroking Thomas' cheek under his Barian eyes. "If you want blankets and snacks, that is." Thomas nodded slightly and Vector leant up a little, bringing them nose to nose as Vector gazed up into Thomas' eyes. "Can I be the one to do it? Will you give in for me?"

Mamoru took half a step forward. Thomas was going to give into the Chaos infection for Vector? He would finally give into the Barian cause entirely? Thomas nodded weakly and Vector grinned, brushing his fingers under his eye once more, leaning up and nuzzling their cheeks together. His hand was pressed over Thomas' heart and Thomas gripped is arms, letting out a soft whine as the Chaos energy took him.

A purple mark burned itself into his face over his eye and Vector's grin widened. He was theirs. He was finally fully Barian. Mamoru stepped forward, watching curiously as Thomas and Vector held each other.

"We should go after Dad," Vector murmured. "He's gone after the Prince and Princess."

"You clean up here," Thomas replied. "I've got to pay him back for a few things."

"Don't take too long, you need rest after your transformation," he called as Thomas ran up the stairs. Mamoru scowled, running up the stairs after him. "Where are you going?!"

"After him," Mamoru replied. "I'll keep an eye on him for you, don't worry. He's my partner."

He ran after Thomas up the stairs to the main cottage once more to find the Yuma, Charlie and Chitaro and Aika unconscious. Thomas scowled and Mamoru hurried down a secret passage after him. Vector was right, soon Thomas would be weakened by the infection. They needed to finish up and get him back to Baria to rest.

"You're not my partner," Thomas hissed as Mamoru caught up. "Kaito is."

"Do yo really think he'll accept you like this?" Thomas frowned and Mamoru smiled. "I'm your partner, Thomas. I always will be. I love you more than anyone. In case you can't tell, I'm still madly in love with you. Who knows why when it's obvious you're mad about Kaito."

"There is nothing going on between me and Kaito-"

"No one believes you."

"You two aren't very good at stealth," Mar called from the darkness.

Fire lit up the tunnels and the roof above them shook and crumbled. Akari screamed in the dark and the pair hit the ground hard to avoid the roof caving in above them. Mamoru glanced back. The tunnel was blocked. If he was to escape they'd need to use their portals but he didn't know how well Thomas' power would handle it. He was so fresh after transformation. He pulled Thomas up to his knees and lifted his head to find Mar right about them, holding Akari with chains around his wrists and waist.

"Now, what you are two up to?" Mar sneered. Thomas went to get up but his legs gave out from under him and Mamoru hurried to catch him. "Oh? You're looking rather weak, Thomas. My dear boy."

"Thomas, we have to get you to Baria," Mamoru whispered. "We have to get you to a medical team in Baria. It's too soon after the Infection, you're still unstable."

"Oh? You care for my Thomas? Good." He shoved Akari forward and snatching Thomas up with a handful of hair. Thomas hissed and Mamoru threw out his hands, ready to attack but Mar held a small blade to Thomas' throat. "You think I won't hurt him, little boy? Go ahead and risk it." Mamoru hesitated and Mar sneered. "You're learning fast. Good. Bring her along. Don't try anything funny."

He swept Thomas up into his arm and Thomas was already too weak to fight. Soon he'd reach the fever state. He wouldn't be able to fight at all. Mamoru would have to keep him safe or Vector would have him imprisoned, or even killed.. He pulled Akari along behind them, watching curiously as Thomas was held but the man who seemed to be his real father. Mamoru didn't understand but clearly he was something to Thomas and if he and Vector's fight had really been called nothing more than a sibling squabble, were Thomas and Vector brothers? Was this man Thomas' true father?

"So, what are you to my boy?" Mar said.

"I'm..." He paused and frowned. "I was his partner when we served the Astrals. We were lovers. I don't know what he wants from me any more. And... you? You're Lord Vector's father?"

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Akari demanded.

Mar smirked over his shoulder. "That's simple, my dear. Did you know Infernals like myself and my boys are from divine blood? We're descendants of Don Thousand and his Queen. And yet we're locked away and treated like monsters? Well, not any more. We will have our rightful place once more."

"Then you should have just killed me," she hissed. "The only way you're getting the throne is if Yuma and I are both dead."

"Do you think?" he laughed. He paused and turned back to them, shifting Thomas' weight to lean on his shoulder as he cupped Akari's chin, forcing her to glare up at him. "That would true. However, what if I were to marry a Princess?"

"What Princess in her right mine would-" She froze and Mamoru's eyes widened, realising what he was saying. "I would never-"

Mar growled and smacked her air across the face and Mamoru caught her carefully, glaring up at him. Was that how Thomas got that bruise on the side of his face? What a disgusting man. Talking of forcing Akari into marriage and then having the nerve to strike her. A Princess, no less. Akari jerked against the chains and Mamoru caught her, holding her back. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt further.

"As if I would ever agree to marry you!" Akari yelled.

"I wasn't giving you and choice, Princess."

He turned away, shifting Thomas' weight once more, almost loving in the way he handled him. Had he not been such a vile man, Mamoru could have considered it cute. He sighed and pulled Akari along gently behind him. He didn't have much choice. He had to keep an eye on Thomas and keep him safe for Vector and whatever Mar wanted with Thomas, he had to protect him.

"Where are we going?" Mamoru said cautiously.

Mar flashed a vicious grin. "To see Byron, of course."

* * *

"Wake up." Vector growled, glaring down at Yuma before giving him just enough of a slap to be felt. Thomas had asked him not to hurt him after all. "Wake up."

He groaned and opened his eyes a crack. "Vector?"

"That's _Lord_ Vector to you," Vector hissed. He dropped him and Yuma groaned, glaring up at him as Vector scowled back. "Now, shut up and get out after your stupid friends. And be grateful that Thomas asked me to let you go for now. So get out of here. The next time we meet I won't be so kind. Now get lost."

He stepped back and Yuma scampered away, glancing around and ruined cottage. Vector sneered, sitting on the table, watching as he realised his adoptive uncle was lying dead- or dying, Vector didn't really care really- and that his allies were gone. Thomas was gone with Mamoru and his father and that stupid cave in stopped him chasing after them for now. And the Princess had vanished somewhere. Vector didn't care. He watched Yuma panic for a moment before turning and running from the cottage down one of the passages. Never mind. He was worrying about Thomas. The transformation would leave him helpless within the hour. If Mamoru didn't protect him Vector would have his head.

He glared after Yuma, folding his legs under him as he waited for the others around here to return. Or wake up in the case of Mamoru's friends. Thomas would be ok. He would come home to him soon. Vector had spent so long alone, with no one but his father, to finally have family warmed something in his heart. But Yuma. Why was Yuma Infernal? How was he Infernal?

As always, it seemed Durbe had all the answers and wasn't sharing. How typical of Durbe.

He sighed and opened a portal. They could sort themselves out, Vector didn't care any more. He was bored of waiting. He stepped out in Baria and glanced around. Durbe's room was just down the hall. Wonderful. This time he was getting answers out of Durbe and wouldn't stand for any interruptions.

Only Durbe wasn't in his room.

Vector huffed and stormed out, knowing exactly where that moron would be but wanting to make a stop first. He'd have left Merag in charge with the Astrals and he would be fawning over Mizael. He knew the pair had been friends since they were children but it was ridiculous. He stepped into the dungeons to the sound of Ryoga and Kaito arguing once more. He didn't care what about he just wanted them to shut up right now.

He slammed his hand against the bars of Ryoga's cell, knocking him back a step and silence fell. Ryoga glared up at him and Vector grinned, leaning against the bars.

"So, I bring you more good news," Vector purred, purposefully directing his conversation towards Ryoga and keeping his back to Kaito. But he could see his reflection in the crystals. He was watching carefully. "You'll be pleased, Naschie."

"How long do you intend to keep me locked up in here?" Ryoga snarled.

"I told you, you're being executed next week," he replied. "Now, hush while I tell you the good news. So, Astral HQ is gone. The Astral rebellion is gone. We have taken the southern kingdom entirely. Even the Devil's Keep this morning." Ryoga shrugged but Vector caught Kaito's concern in his reflection. "The Astrals Lords have fallen and we have one of the greatest weapons in our possession."

"Yuma?" he hissed.

"No," Vector laughed. "Better." Kaito scowled and Ryoga lifted his head. "We finally got Thomas."

"No!" Kaito cried, shaking the bars. Vector grinned. "_No_, you can't-"

"He whimpered so cutely, hanging onto me like that as I gave him the last dose of darkness needed to claim his soul completely," he chuckled.

"You bastard!" Kaito snarled and Vector finally turned to him. "Thomas would never lower himself to working with a monster like you!"

"Really?" Vector sneered, letting the crescent moon pendant hang from his fingers.

Kaito's jaw slackened and his face paled. He didn't think Thomas even noticed him taking it from him. Well, Thomas was his. He couldn't have him pining over someone else. Especially someone who would soon be dead. The grief he would suffer would be terrible as it was. Vector had to do all in his power to ease Thomas away from Kaito and help with his pain.

"You keep it," Vector laughed, tossing him the necklace. Kaito caught it the necklace carefully, gripping it tightly in his hand as Vector approached. "Thomas doesn't want it or need it any more." He sneered, leaning against the bars and lowering his voice to a soft whisper. "He doesn't want or need you any more, either. I'm his family. His real family. Not some jerk who stole his big brother from him and looked after him out of guilt. And next week he'll be at my side watching as you're finally put to death."

"Thomas would never-"

"We'll see, won't we? I'll send him down when he arrives home, shall?"

"Vector!" He turned and swept away, grinning to himself as he went, listing to Kaito muttering to himself in the background. "He wouldn't... Thomas wouldn't... He promised. He promised me he would fight it."

"Vector's a liar," Ryoga replied softly. How unlike him to be so reassuring. "Don't listen to him."

"But, if he's lying, why did he have this?" Kaito said. "It was mine, Chris gave it to me and Thomas took it when we split up. He'd never-"

"Thomas is stubborn," he murmured. "He won't have given in if he promised not to."

What fools. This was the truth. Thomas was theirs and Vector would have him home soon enough. There was no questioning that.

Durbe was exactly where Vector expected him to be; sitting with Mizael's crystallized body. Vector scowled, wandering over to sit with him. It was always funny. Having your body turned to crystal and your soul living as part of the Barian world was one of the greatest honours a Barian could be offered and yet for Mizael, like the Infernal Queen before him, it was a prison, sealing away their powers and souls in an endless hell. Of course, the more important question for Vector was if Mizael had been sealed away like this in her place, where was the Infernal Queen herself?

"Durbe." Durbe lifted his head and Vector put his hands on his hips. "Really, moping around won't do anyone any good."

"I'm not moping," Durbe hissed.

"Really? Could have fooled me." Durbe glared up at him and Vector flashed a smile, sitting on the bench by the shrine, looking over Mizael's crystal form. "So, with the progress we're making, what's the next move?"

"I don't know any more, Vector," Durbe replied. "I used to think we were doing the right thing. That one day we'd make everything better in this kingdom. Now, all I know is that we've given ourselves to a darkness beyond any other, Vector. A darkness that will consume everything you ever cared about. We have committed treason and murder, we have turned against our own King for evil."

Vector scowled and Durbe ran his fingers over Mizael's cheek. "It's no more tan they deserve, Durbe. After what the Astrals and royal family did to the likes of you and me-"

"And after all we've done, what if they're right?" Durbe snapped. "What if we're truly monsters?"

Vector pulled a face. Oh what a pathetic creature Durbe was. How was he supposed to put up with this? It really was ridiculous. He growled to himself. There was only one option really. He shoved Durbe onto his back, straddling his chest and holding him down by the collar. Not that Durbe seemed to care. He just gazed up at him silently.

"Are you really ready to just sit there and let me kill you, Junior?" Vector sneered. Durbe's eyes widened a fraction and Vector's sneer widened. "What? Did you really think I didn't know who you were? Little Vergil Silver Jr. You can change your hair, put on glasses, change the way you act and speak and dress, but I know you. One of the most notorious murderers of our time. You killed your entire family when you were just a child. Unlike me, you deserved to be locked up, didn't you?"

Durbe just turned away, gazing at Mizael once more and Vector clenched is fists and shook Durbe roughly. What was wrong with him? He was one of the greatest criminals in their kingdom's history and he hid away. The proud Barian Lord, nothing more than a filthy, scared, child murderer who'd slaughtered his own family. And of course Vector knew how he was. How couldn't he? Only one person had ever broken out of Hope's Heart Prison before Durbe broke Vector out and turned it to ruins.

"So, tell me, Durbe, why is Yuma Infernal?" he hissed. Durbe still didn't answer him. "Damn it, Durbe! Answer me or I won't take you to see your precious Mizael!"

"Mizael?"

"Yes, I know a way for you to see him again now answer me! Why is Yuma Infernal?!"

Durbe laughed softly, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. "You really don't understand what he is, do you?"

"Then _tell_ _me_."

"Prince Yuma... he's only got half a soul."

Vector's grip on Durbe loosened slightly. Half a soul. That wasn't possible. No one could live wit half a soul. He shouldn't be able to survive. What was going on? What was he? And what did that have to do with him being Infernal and no doubt the reason why Don Thousand wanted him? What did having half a soul even mean?

"Alright, Durbe. A promise is a promise. Let's go and see Mizael." He hauled Durbed up and Durbe snarled, shoving him off. "You can explain everything to me on the way."

"Where are we going then? If you insist on taking me somewhere."

"There's someone I know," Vector replied. "Someone who can connect us to the Barian world for just long enough for you to see old misery-guts."

* * *

"When I get my hands on that little Arclight brat and his little sidekick, I'm going to tear them both apart," Seminaru snarled.

Takashi closed his eyes, pulling Michal closer against him and stroking his hair gently. They'd hiding in one of the HQ's many secret chambers, a safe place in case they were invaded. The only problem was that it was right beneath the floor of the main hall where the Barian forces were camped out as they moved through HQ, finishing off the survivors. The pair had to remain as quiet as possible right beneath the invaders' feet as they talked over their plans. As they forced prisoners to their knees and made to accept their Chaos infection or be slaughtered. As they dragged away the bodies of their friends.

The floor allowed them to see through up into the main hall while they were hidden and Takashi had done all he could to stay quiet himself and hush Michael as Gauche and Droite's lifeless bodies were taken passed with little dignity or respect. It was hideous.

The pair were on the bed, Michael still half unconscious from the painkillers Takashi had found in the first aid kit. He didn't know how to do much more for him except bandage the wound and give him painkillers. The only other thing he could do was try to reassure him and keep him comfortable.

"Get in line," Kurage hissed. "That Aether boy is mine. Look at my hair!"

Takashi glanced up and found Kurage sitting on the grand staircase, his hair cut off to his shoulders. He bit his lip and tried not to smirk. It was his hair that had got trapped under the door then. It was almost reassuring. At least he hadn't done something more gruesome.

"You think you got in bad?" Kaninja snapped, glaring down from the gallery above. "I'm still finding glass everywhere."

"Fine, you to fight over the Aether," Seminaru growled, cracking his knuckles. "I'll play with the cute little one."

"Enough," Mr Heartland snapped, striding in with Merag at his side. Takashi's cheeks burned and he gazed down at Michael in his arms rather than watching the Barians above. That was one of the problems with this floor. "You forget that little one is for Byron."

"Yes, he'd be rather annoyed if you hurt his son," Merag agreed.

"You'd better not be looking up her skirt," Michael whispered.

"I'm not," Takashi hissed back. "And I thought you were resting. You should be."

"We need to get out of here before they find us."

"Not until you're stronger or there are less Barians. Faker and his generals are here too and with Lord Merag here... I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can look after myself."

Takashi sighed and nodded. Michael certainly could. If only he was stronger he could protect him. He gripped the sheets absently. He wanted to protect him. He was going to be stronger somehow. He was getting stronger. He'd never created electrical currents like that before. He could hack into systems but he'd never created electricity before. What if he could fight and keep up with Michael now?

His fingers trailed absently over Michael's bandaged chest. It was strange. His skin was soft soft and warm and Takashi could feel the sparks of electricity beneath. He'd never felt anything like it. Were his powers evolving? Was that even possible? His hand paused over Michael's heart and he could feel the pulsing beat. It was incredible. The world was alive in an entirely new way. He felt and saw Michael in an entirely new way.

"Takashi? What are doing?" Michael murmured.

"I have... My powers are growing," Takashi replied. "Things are different. The way I see and feel the world around me... even you... It all seems so different."

"Your powers aren't different," Michael whispered, sitting up slightly and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "You are. You're growing and changing. You're finding powers you always had in you and have simply never been able to tap into."

"You think?"

"I do. That's why I picked you, don't you know that? You have always been stronger than you thought. I've always known you're stronger than you thought. You've always strived to be stronger, to be the best you can be for us but you are so much stronger than you know, I promise."

Takashi nodded weakly. Michael really believed in him that much. If Michael believed he'd always had these powers, perhaps he was stronger than he'd ever known. Perhaps he just needed the challenge. Perhaps he could do more than he'd ever imagined. If he had stronger powers, if he was stronger, maybe he was strong enough to finally get Michael to understand how much he meant to him.

"Michael, I know we've lost so much and we don't know who's escaped or not but-"

"You're thinking about Kotori again?"

"Ko-Kotori? Well... yeah, I'm worried about her, but- What's wrong with worrying about my friends." Michael smiled bitterly and stood from the bed, hissing softly as he held his side. "Michael, please, you have to rest."

"No," Michael hissed. "No, I'm fine. I need to go."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Michael-"

"Hey, boss, we've found something," called down a voice. "There's a hide out down here."

Michael hissed a curse and turned, pulling on his black t-shirt and throwing on his hoodie before pulling open another passage in the wall and heading down it without even waiting for Takashi. Why was he pushing him away? What was wrong with him?! Takashi ran after him, chasing him down the dark passage away from the Barians. He caught up with Michael as they reached they the exit, leading them out into the main yard.

Kaito's bike was sitting unguarded within reach. He bit his lip and knew exactly where this was going. Michael smiled, pausing for a moment and glancing around for Barians before sprinting as fast as he could out over the yard and onto the bike. Takashi chased after him and pushed him back into the passenger's seat, swinging on in his place as they pulled on their helmets. The engine roared into life and Takashi pulled it around as the Barians noticed them and started to swarm.

"Stop them!" Mr Heartland snarled.

But they were already on their way out the gates and Takashi knew Kaito's bike was the best the Astrals had ever made. Nothing they had could keep up and they would be out of reach within minutes. They had to find a safe house. There had to be one outpost or safe house the Barians hadn't hit. There had to be something.

"Don't worry, Michael," he murmured. "We'll find somewhere safe."


	24. Fever Pitch

The safe house Takashi and Michael had stopped in was run down and quiet, hidden beneath a quiet little village a few hours from the fallen HQ. The atmosphere between them had been icy to say the least and Takashi didn't know how to fix things. If they were going to survive they needed to talk and work together but Michael wasn't easy to sweeten up. He never had been.

"It's over, isn't it?" Takashi murmured finally, unable to take the silence any longer.

Michael laughed bitterly. "Yeah. It's over. The Barians have won. There's nothing left to fight for. No resistance, no Astrals, no free humans. Nothing. We might as well give up."

Takashi nodded and drew his knees up to his chest, watching Michael pacing. He'd aggravate his side if he didn't slow down or rest. Night was falling and Takashi was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees, wishing Michael would join him and rest. He didn't feel right to tell him to sit though. Only a few days ago, Takashi would have asked him to sit, would have asked to look at his side and make sure he wasn't hurting himself but Michael had been so snappy recently. Even demanding a new partner.

"What now then?" Takashi said.

"I don't know," Micahel sighed. He paused and Takashi opened his mouth hesitantly as Michael touched his side awkwardly. He was in pain. "Don't."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't," Michael hissed. "You're watching my side like a worried mother. Stop it."

"You're in pain," Takashi snapped.

"And?" he snapped back. "HQ is gone, Takashi, there's nothing to be done. There's no hospital wing to go to. I doubt this shack even has much of a first aid kit. We're screwed. There's nothing. If you want this dealt with, take me to the Barians and see if they'll heal me in return for loyalty."

"We can't just give in!"

"Yuma is gone, he's on the run and if he knows what's good for him he won't show himself. Princess Akari has been missing for years. Thomas is so dangerous to everyone right now he's been locked up by his own people and we don't know who even survived that bloodbath, Takashi! For all we know we're the last ones left. You saw what happened to Gauche…"

Takashi closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to remember what had happened to Gauche. He didn't want to think about how Gauche had sacrificed himself, knowing that he couldn't defeat the Barians alone but refusing to leave Droite unconscious in the hospital wing, giving Takashi and Michael time to escape. He didn't want to think about the Barians dragging their bodies away.

"It's over," Michael hissed. "Give it up. You've got family out there, right? Go home, be with your family. You're low level, you're not well known and your not powerful- at least you're not known to be. Go home to your family and live in peace."

"Without you?" Takashi whispered.

"You want to spend your life hiding and running from the Barians?" he cried, shaking his head. Takashi sighed, gazing up at him, his chest physically aching at the thought of leaving Michael behind now. "Go home, Takashi! Get out! Go home! Go and be normal and just forget about this stupid war!"

"Forget about you?!" he argued. Michael paused and Takashi stood, striding over and pushing his hand from his side. Michael hissed as Takashi's hand brushed his side cautiously. "You're almost the most stubborn, hard headed idiot I've ever met, Michael, second only to your numbskull brother-"

"You really want to talk about my brother like that after the past few days I've had?"

"-and you're confusing and over sensitive sometimes and there are days when you actually scare me."

"I'm so glad," Michael sneered. "You're a whiny, weak ball and chain but you don't hear me complaining."

"Michael, let me talk-"

"Why? You're being rude."

"You're the one being rude! I'm making a point!" He caught Michael's hand and lifted it to his lips gently, Michael's eyes widening as he did. "Takashi?"

"I don't know why you've suddenly started to be so aggressive and rude towards me," Takashi murmured. "I thought… I was stupid, I thought what we had was special. I thought you and I… All your flaws and all your troubles… you're amazing, Michael, and I… know compared to you I'm a weak Sorcerer and even if everything is over, even if there's nothing left to fight for, I can never leave you. Why don't you understand? And it's just as much my fault for no being able to say it, isn't it? How are you supposed to know how much I care about you if I can't get it out?!"

"Takashi-"

"To summarise, Michael, I-"

"Stop talking."

Their lips met roughly and Takashi's eyes widened, completely stunned to be pulled close. His hands tangled deep into Michael's hair, not wanting to question the blessing of finally being able to kiss Michael as he wanted to for so long. His hair was so soft and thick and Takashi pushed back Michael's hood to get a better hold as Michael's hands slid over his waist.

"…love you…" Takashi mumbled against his lips.

Michael turned away and pulled him towards the door, shoving him out. "Then go home, Takashi. Go home and be safe."

"Michael?" He turned just in time to see Michael smiling through the tears in his eyes. "Michael, no-"

"Goodbye, Takashi, try to forget about me."

He threw Takashi' bag out with him and slammed the door behind him, the bolt sliding off with a heavy thud and Takashi could only stare for a moment. Michael had locked him out?

"Michael!" He slammed his fists against the door, shaking his head "Michael, let me in! Michael!"

There was no answer and Takashi's hands fell uselessly to his sides. Michael had locked him out. He'd shoved him out and forced him away and why? Because he cared about him too or because it was a convenient way to get rid of him and stop having a dead weight?

There was nothing he could do either way. The door had no electric locks, it was old fashioned and strong. He couldn't get through. There was no choice. He had to leave Michael to fend for himself for now. He sighed and picked up his bag from the ground, his fingers brushing the door reluctantly.

"If you need me, Michael..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll always come back to you when you call me."

There was no response and Takashi wasn't surprised. He had to get out of here anyway. He slung his bag over his shoulder and strode away in silence. There were Barians all over the area, rolling out their banners and letting it be known that the Barians now owned the kingdom. He hurried down the street, trying to look like he wasn't running.

The Barian soldiers all but ignored him as long as he kept his head down. He didn't know where to go or what to do but he had to find something. Maybe other Astrals, maybe... maybe Michael was right and he needed to go home to his family. He should at least let them know where he was, right? That he was ok. That he wasn't one of the ones to die in the bloodbath at the HQ.

That was it. He'd go home, visit his family for a few days at least. Maybe Michael would cool down, or at least the heat would be off the Astral's survivors. He'd figure out what to do after that.

* * *

"Where are we?" Durbe said quietly. Vector sneered and Durbe glared back at him. "What?"

"I'm not surprised you've never been here before, a child murderer doesn't have time to offer prayer, huh?" Vector said. He grinned and Durbe pulled his scarf tighter around him as they climbed the winding path to the mountain shrine. "I came here while I was still at the academy."

"Really?" he muttered. "There are far too many steps to this place."

"It's worth it."

Durbe huffed, wrapping his coat around him and following Vector up the seemingly endless path and stairs towards the shrine. He supposed he didn't have anything better to do but he didn't see why they couldn't just use their portals up there. Vector had muttered something about the journey being important but Durbe didn't see why.

"So, you were going to tell me about Yuma. How are we related."

"You're not... not technically, at least," Durbe replied reluctantly. "As you know, Yuma is connected with both worlds but he wasn't always like that. Do you know the significance of the meteor shower?"

"I only saw it once before you..."

"Saved you?"

"_Freed_ me."

"The shower is the time when the Astral's power and the seal holding Don Thousand in his prison is at his weakest. He pushes against the barriers and is so close to breaking through." Vector scowled and Durbe could almost see him trying to figure out why he should care. "It's considered a good omen because it proves the barriers are holding. However, his power seeps through just enough. Have you never noticed how we're stronger under the meteor shower? How the Astrals withdraw slightly? Because Don Thousand's power leaks into the world."

"Still not getting it."

"The Prince was conceived during the meteor shower."

"Ew, gross, Durbie, how do you know that?"

"I'm connected to Don Thousand," Durbe replied. "I know a lot." Vector scowled and Durbe smiled pleasantly. "He was conceived under the meteor shower, Don Thousands power leaking through."

"Are you telling me he was Chaos infected before he was born?"

"Even better. Don Thousand's power infected Yuma so much more than that." Vector paused and turned, folding his arms and glaring at him. Durbe let a small, knowing smile spread across his lips. "Prince Yuma is Don Thousand's heir."

Vector's arms dropped and his jaw slackened and Durbe pushed on up the stairs towards the shrine. Let Vector chew on that for a while. Durbe didn't mind letting Vector stew on little bits of information and letting him try to work out what was really going on. None of them truly understood.

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he was taking the burden himself and should he told Mizael the truth from the start. Perhaps if he'd told him the truth he wouldn't be crystal right now.

"How can that idiot be Don Thousand's heir?!" Vector snarled, chasing after him. "Hey. _Hey_! Explain!"

"I think it's rather self explanatory."

"You're an ass sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Durbe chuckled, tilting his head and glancing back over his shoulder. "I must try harder."

"Don't be cute, Durbie dear, it doesn't suit you."

Durbe smiled, the entrance to the shrine finally in sight at the top of a last flight of stairs. Not that Durbe was unfit but Vector seemed to still be brimming with energy while Durbe was long since out of enthusiasm for this. Still, at the top of the stairs Durbe paused, turning back to gaze over the kingdom. Vector paused too, standing at his side and watching the mists below. On the horizon was the shadiw if the capital capital.

Hope.

Durbe hated that. Hope. It had been a beautiful city, prosperous and friendly, full of natural light and beauty- unlike Heartland City with its artificial lights and man made forms, modern buildings and technology. The perfect mixture of natural beauty, history and technology. The most incredible city in the kingdom. A sparkling beacon of light and love and _hope_ in Utopia. The ideal. A place people like him and Vector could never reach.

It had almost be a pleasure to turn it to ruins.

"You never did tell me why you went through all that hassle just for me," Vector muttered. Durbe knew he was watching what was beyond Hope. Beyond the horizon. Or what had been. Hope's Heart Prison. The place they had both suffered as youngsters. "I was pathetic back then, wasn't I? Why would you release some of the most dangerous criminals in the kingdom for that?"

"Because you're special," Durbe murmured, ignoring the almost childish way Vector was looking at him. Vector wouldn't appreciate him pointing it out. "I searched you out because Don Thousand knew you were special."

"Special?"

"I need you."

"You?"

"_The darkest soul of blazing fire,  
King of masks hiding his true pain,  
Light summoning pitch dark wings,  
Lonely knight wielding nurturing care,  
Watch the world burn,  
Raise beacons to rubble,  
Until black light extinguishes all._"

"Cute poem," Vector sneered.

"It's a prophecy," Durbe replied.

"Prophecies are cheap."

"Not from Iris Kamishiro herself." That got Vector's attention. "I heard you let her get away, by the way, and the Prince. It was recorded when she was young, still living in Hope with her parents and siblings. It concerned them and so they recorded it."

"You have Lady Kamishiro's journal? Do you know how long we've been searching for that?!"

"I've had it for a long time. It belonged to one of the previous Lords. When I read that, I knew what it meant. You've seen my summon. 'Light summoning pitch dark wings'? And you. You're summon too. 'King of Masks'. It's us. I knew when I found out about your summon, when I knew you were Infernal. You and I, Vector, we destroyed Hope, we've lead this war to near victory." A grin split Vector's face as he seemed to finally grasp it and believe. "We're destined to rule this kingdom and destroy anyone in our way. They'll suffer. They'll all feel out pain and know what they did to us. They'll never forget our names and know they made us the monsters we are."

Vector shivered visibly. "I love it when you talk death and destruction to me, Durbe. You could get a guy all hot and bothered if you keep it up."

"Vector," Durbe hissed, stiffening up. Vector's grin somehow widened and he leant a little closer as Durbe pushed him away. "Behave. This is not a game."

He turned and pulled Vector along behind him towards the shrine. He didn't know why they were here but whatever it was, he should stop wasting time and get on with it. Vector took his arm lead him in taking him to the cabin where he banged on the door. Durbe scowled and Vector beamed as a short old man came out.

"Durbe, this is Master Rokujuro," Vector purred. "He's going to help you get in touch with dear Mizael."

"Of course," the old man said, shaking his head. "You kids only ever turn up when you want something. No one cares other wise."

"That's not true, old man," he laughed.

"Come on, then. You'd better fill me in on whatever it was you think was so important."

Durbe sighed, following inside and cabin and back as Vector all too much pleasure in explaining the situation with Mizael. Durbe didn't want to think about it. It was his fault Mizael was like that. He should have told him the truth when he could have. Mizael would never have been out there if he'd told the truth.

Rokujuro lead him into a back room and Durbe scowled. It was lit wit scented candles and there was a water feature and red crystals. They looked a lot like Barian crystals. Vector beamed and Durbe scowled.

"Sit," Rokujuro said.

"I don't understand," Durbe said, glaring at Vector.

"You cannot reach the Barian world while your mind and soul are here. You have to free yourself of these bonds and reach for your friend."

Durbe continued glaring for a moment before sitting in the pillows. Some sort of trance or meditation then. He was handed a steaming cup of something foul smelling but drank as instructed. This could have been trap, some sort of attempt on his life- he wouldn't put it passed Vector if he thought it could be interesting- but for some reason he couldn't fathom, he went with it. He drank from the cup and it churned in his stomach but it made his head spin and his mind blur. He swayed slightly, the scent of lavender and roses overwhelming his senses. Perhaps less of a trance more of hallucination. He had been drugged.

"You never told me..."

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind as cold hands gripped his shoulders. Vector's hot breath tickled his neck and he shiver, his head rolling back against his shoulder. The warm laughter echoed around the room and Durbe's breath caught.

"Durbe," he teased. His voice echoed and the vibrations tore through Durbe, stealing his breath. "You're so cute when you're helpless."

Durbe's glasses were plucked from his face and he tried to push Vector away and take them back as the shadows and lights blurring and merging as they danced but hands were lead weights. He couldn't move. His body was weighed down. He was helpless in Vector's arms. His breath spend up, his mind spinning. Vector turned his head, forcing him to gaze up into sparkling violet and red eyes. He was saying something, he could feel the vibrations in the air, pulsing through his body, but the words were lost.

Vector's eyes were so pretty. Why had he never noticed that before? They were so deep, almost glowing with his inner fire in the flickering candle light. Such vivid shades of purple, even reds and blues shinning as undertones.

His hands finally lifted from the pillows to grip Vector's arms as he lost his balance. He was falling. His head fell back, his body limp and lifeless but he didn't fall any further. Instead he was lowered slowly back to the pillows like a damsel in distress. Some Barian knight. No Lord. He was a Lord. His mind was lost. He couldn't hold a thought what was wrong with him?

Vector was leaning over him with a sneer, saying something- his lips were moving but Durbe couldn't even make out the sound- and his hand slid over Durbe's cheek. His touch was so cold. Icy. How could a man- boy, Vector was a boy, damn it- with hellfire burning inside him have cold hands. And then those icy fingers closed around his throat. He couldn't breathe. He tried to push Vector off but his limbs were numb. Vector was going to kill him. It really was a trap. Vector was going to kill him.

The lights and shadows around him twisted and spun, moving around him, moving in on him. Vector's powers... Was Vector so powerful even the shadows twisted to his will?

Someone was screaming. Someone was screaming in the dark and Durbe opened his eyes. He didn't even realise he'd closed and was almost sick instantly.

"Really, Junior," Vergil chided.

He was going to be sick. His face was wet. His throat was raw. It was him screaming. Vergil grabbed his wrists, pulling him to sit up as he twisted and struggled violently. He was dead. He was dead and in his hell with his father. Durbe's long waves of hair stuck to his face and neck, matted and slick with his father's blood. The very reason he'd cut it that night and neve grown it since.

"You really are a disappointment, Junior," he sighed. His bloody hand stroked his cheek and Durbe sobbed, trying to push him off but his father was always too strong. He was just a dumb kid, what could he do against an Astral Guard. He was an officer of the law, Junior was just a child. "You might have sold yourself to a monster, destroyed everything we loved, betrayed your route and destroyed your family, but at least you were something. You made something of yourself. And then all that given up because you trusted that boy."

"I- I didn't destroy our family," he sobbed. "It wasn't me."

"You gave yourself to that darkness," he said, taking Junior's hand. "You let that monster steal you purity and innocence. I'm sure you and it made good bedfellows." He shook his head desperately. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't been responsible. He was a child. He hadn't known what he was doing. Don Thousand had taken advantage of him and taken his light against his will. "Nothing but a disgusting murderer. It's you fault they're dead. We're all dead because of you."

"I'm not a murderer!" he screamed, struggling to shove him off. "I'm not a monster!"

"Not a murderer, hmm?" His hand was forced to the crook of his father's neck and the blood soaked blade lodged in there. Junior whined and tugged away desperately only to be held here, his fingers drenched in blood as he cried. "Then I suppose it wasn't you who drove that in there? I didn't die because of it?"

"I'm sorry."

"You killed me."

"I'm sorry."

"You dirtied yourself. You turned your back on your family!"

"I'm sorry."

"You have the blood of hundreds of your hands! We were just the first!"

"I'm sorry!" He was shoved back and fell to the ground in a heap, shoulder's shaking as he sobbed like the pathetic child he really was. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He laid there on the ground, apologising over and over to his victims. Everyone who'd died because of him. Everyone who'd had their lives ruined because of him. He was the monster everyone had made him out to be. He was everything they'd always said he was.

"Durbe?" Durbe stiffened and a hand brushed his cheek. "Durbe, is that you? What are you doing here?" Mizael. It was Mizael. Why was whatever this hell was making him see these things? Just darkness would have been kinder. "Come on, Durbe, it's ok. If you're here, you need to talk to me."

He lifted his head slowly from the ground and found Mizael's warm, golden shape through his blurred vision and tears. Mizael hummed softly and stroked his cheeks, brushing away the tears.

"Mizael?" he whispered.

"Mmm," he murmured. "It's me." He chuckled softly. "Look at you. You look so different."

"I do?" He scowled and brushed away his tears a little more. Mizael's shape slowly became clearer and finally he saw his old friend once more. Only it wasn't his old friend. "Oh god."

He jerked back and the demon tilted its head. That wasn't Mizael. That- that _creature_ wasn't Mizael. It was a monster; made of yellowish stone and covered in emeralds. What was he? What was the demon? His smooth face was covered in a white wing like mask. He looked like Mizael. His blue eyes were just like Mizael's. His hair fell around his face like Mizael's. What was he? Where was he?

"Durbe-"

"Don't," he hissed, backing away. "You- you can't be-"

"You hardly look like yourself either," it huffed. It lunged forward and Durbe tried to jump back but the creature caught his wrist and pinned him down, forcing him to look at his own hand. His body went cold. It was stony and greyish blue. "The true form of a Barian's soul, revealed here in the world we sold ourselves to."

"No." He was panting and shaking and Mizael smiled, running his fingers down Durbe's face. It was smooth. He closed his eyes and turned away. His fingers ran smoothly down his face and there was nothing more. No lips. No nose. Nothing but a smooth face like the creature above him. "Mizael...?"

"Yes, Durbe." He somehow smiled even without a mouth and Durbe grasped his hand tightly. "It's me. I promise. You know it's me. Aren't I your oldest, dearest friend? Can't you always rely on me?" Durbe nodded weakly and Mizael helped him sit up. "So, how did you end up here?"

"Never mind that," Durbe snapped. "What about you? How can I save you?"

"You first. I want you to tell me why you're here, wat stupid thing you did to get here, and the truth about this entire mess. I want the whole truth. She's given me answers but I need to hear it from you We've got time, right?"

"I hope so." He nodded slightly and Mizael sat on the ground with him, his sarong spread out around him. "Well, you should know that we've taken control of the southern kingdom. The Astrals have fallen. Soon, we'll have everything we need."

* * *

"You realise Byron is likely to be in Heartland City or Baria?" Mamoru said, dipping a cloth into a nearby river. Mar glared back, not that Mamoru seemed to care. He picked up the cloth and mopped Thomas' forehead gently. "Just how do you intend to force the three of us through a populated city? Especially with Thomas in this state."

Mar snorted and Akari frowned, playing with the chains around her wrists. What a time to be a normal human. Yuma was a powerful, talented Sorcerer while Akari, heir to the throne, but without any powers.

"What is wrong with him?" she said softly.

"It's the Chaos energy," he replied. He smiled weakly, slowly undoing Thomas' jacket and sliding it off. "It's normal. It changes you and... It's almost like a vaccination. You know, how it makes you sick at first then makes you stronger? His body is fighting the infection. Every other time he'd fought it, but this time he'll give in. It will overwhelm him and take control of his mind, lower his inhibitions, help him give into what he is and become the strongest version of himself. But to do so, it does this."

"But he'll be ok?"

"Of course," Mamoru replied with a gentle smile. Thomas shivered and reached for a blanket but Mamoru pushed it away. He took Thomas' dark shirt from him and Mar glared. Mamoru ignored the glares still. "I'm sorry, Thomas, but we need to try and get your fever down. He should be fine. I've only heard of a few deaths but to avoid complications he should see a healer."

"He'll be fine, he's strong," Mar snapped.

"You still haven't said how you intend to get us to Dr Arclight through populated, busy cities," Akari said.

Mar growled and pulled Thomas away from the, laying his head on the bag that he'd stolen from the prison. Mamoru sighed and wrung out the cloth, crawling over and laying it on his forehead once more, ignoring Mar shoving him away and just getting up to get to work again.

Finally, he snapped. A warning bolt of fire came between Mar and Mamoru and the young man snarled. "I don't care that you're some all powerful Infernal, I don't care what you are to Thomas and Vector; he needs looking after and I'm going to do it no matter what you think of me."

"I see." Mar glared for a moment longer before laughing and clapping him hard on the shoulder, hard enough to jerk his body forward. "You've got spirit, boy. That's good. He must mean a lot to you if you're willing to stand up to me for him."

"He's my partner," Mamoru hissed. "Whether he loves me still or not, I will never have any other partner."

Mar smiled slightly and Mamoru returned to tending to Thomas. Akari sat on her rock, watching curiously. Mar might have been a disgusting man, but he seemed to car deeply for Thomas. Not that it meant she was any more willing to marry him. She would die before marrying that monster.

"...Dad..."

"I'm here, son," Mar said softly, stroking his hair from his face. "I'm here. You'll know the truth soon. You'll know you belong with me."

"Are you really his dad then?" Mamoru said. "I always thought Byron-"

"Byron took him from his true family. Byron never deserved him."

Akari scowled, noticing that wasn't much of an answer but ignoring it for now. She had more important things to do. She got up from the rock as slowly as she could, trying to stay silent as she slipped away. Thomas and Mamoru seemed like nice boys, but she wasn't marrying Mar and she wasn't be held prisoner any longer. He could focus on them and she'd get out of there. She followed the river silently, praying they were too focused on Thomas to notice.

And then there were footsteps behind her and Akari's heart raced. She took off, following the river. She only got a few steps before strong hands caught her and pulled her back. Mar threw her over his shoulder and he strode back towards their little camp.

"Behave," he warned, dropping her to the ground with a thud. Akari hissed and went to kick him but Mar smacked her hard across the face once more, sending her back to the ground. "Don't make me hurt you, Princess."

"When I am in power, I will see you strung up in the dungeons," Akari snarled.

"My dear, when you're in power, I will be your King and you will be kept out of sight and out of mine except for your wifely duties."

"Wifely-"

"Don't antagonise him, your highness," Mamoru snapped. "The way Vector's acting he won't last very long."

"You think my pathetic brat of a son is any kind of threat?" Mar laughed. "Didn't you see the pair of them in the dungeons? Vector is so madly in love with his dear Thomas. He's going to put Thomas first. If I have Thomas, I have control of him."

"I'm not... going to be used..." Thomas panted.

Akari almost smiled. Thomas was still a fighter. Even in a fever pitch, Thomas was so strong. Mamoru just continued tending to Thomas as if nothing had happened. He really loved Thomas, that was obvious. Although it did sound like Thomas didn't quite feel the same. Mamoru smiled and mopped his forehead continually. He was dedicated too. He obviously adored him.

"Dad... I want Dad..."

"I'm here, Thomas," Mar said, squeezing his hand. "I'm here."

"He's talking about Byron," Akari muttered.

"No one asked your opinion,"he snapped. "Thomas."

"I want my family!" Thomas cried, tossing and turning.

Mar pinned him down and Mamoru tried to pull him off but Mar wasn't letting him go. Thomas' breath was shallow and rough and Mar forced him down. The man was a monster. How could he go from something almost paternal to this monster.

"I am your family," he hissed. Thomas' eyes cracked open and Mar snarled. "I am your family!"

"Chris and Michael and Kaito and Haruto!" he sobbed, shaking his head. "I want my family! _Kaito_!"

Mamoru flinched. However Kaito was, he seemed to mean a lot to Thomas and someone that neither Mar nor Mamoru were fond of. Mar smacked him hard across the face and Thomas fell still and silent.

"_I_ am your family," he said firmly and Thomas nodded. "That's all you need to know."

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

Mar smiled warmly, patting his head and moving back, letting Mamoru tend to him once more, dabbing the cloth over his reddening cheek before helping him sleep once more. They were a sweet pair. Almost reminded her of Yuma and Ryoga when they were young. Back before everything went wrong. She sighed and lifted her head, gazing up at the sky. Yuma was out there somewhere. She could only hope he was doing better than she was.


	25. Another World

"Wake up, Durbie-kins," Vector sighed, petting Durbe's hair. He was mumbling in his sleep and Vector had tried to interrogate him more about Yuma and Don Thousand but Durbe said nothing but mumbling. Vector wasn't even one to get up early but Durbe was still in his sleep when he woke. "Come on, idiot, it's morning already."

Durbe still didn't respond and Vector growled. He could kill Durbe in his sleep but he still needed him. He wanted to get back to Baria and see if Mamoru had got Thomas home yet. He wanted time to bond with his long lost family. He'd spent to long waiting for him, why couldn't he be with him now he finally knew the truth?

He sighed and got up from the pillows, leaving Durbe to his journey or whatever it was. He wandered out into the shrine in the sunrise, watching the water feature. When he was at the academy, the early months, his class had been taken to the shrine as part of a school trip. Yuma had all but forgotten him, busy with his friends while Vector had hung back, lost and alone. Every now and again Yuma would remember he existed and would yank him over to the group again but it didn't last long.

He remembered sitting in front of the pool of water, tossing in a few coins as an offering to the gods and praying desperately for Thomas to learn the truth and come and find him. He'd almost cried for it. He wanted his family so desperately. After finding out who Thomas was, that he was not only just like him but family, he'd longed for contact with him. He'd needed Thomas to know the truth and to teach him how to control his powers and be treated as normal. He'd wanted him for so long. A proper family. Someone who wasn't his abusive father. It was almost laughable. He hadn't realised how cruel and abusive his father truly was until he'd gone to the academy. It had just been the way he'd grown up and all he'd ever known.

"Lord Vect-"

Vector jerked his hood up and scrunched his eyes shut at the all too familiar voice. He'd let his guard down. Master Rokujuro knew him and so did Durbe. He'd felt safe to leave his hood down. But now one of Heartland's generals was here. He should have kept his guard up. He should have kept his hood up.

He turned slightly, Kaninja staring at him. "Rei?"

"No," he hissed.

"It is you, isn't it, Rei?"

"No."

His hood was pulled back gently and he glared down at Heartland's general as much as he could. He didn't do a very good job. Sad as it was, he owed his life to Heartland and his men. Kaninja laughed softly.

"It is you. You grew up, little rabbit."

"You didn't," Vector huffed, folding his arms and glaring at the door to the cabin. "I told you I'd be bigger than you one day."

"Ah, so you did, bunny," he sniggered. "Although I think you're hair adds a bit. You're a Lord now, huh? Our little little rabbit is a big shot."

"Not a rabbit," he grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Right! Mr Heartland says that Astral HQ is completely clear and we have teams in the labs and records room working on all the Astrals' secrets. The entire southern kingdom is under our control." Vector sighed and nodded. "Still no sign of the Lords but we've captured a few extras around."

"Alright," he murmured. "Tell Heartland he's in charge of the Astral HQ for now. Faker needs to go back to Baria and deal with his son and... and I need to talk to Byron. I think Merag will be coming down to HQ soon anyway."

"You doing ok, Rei?"

"I need to go and talk to Byron," he said, shaking his head. "Stay here with Durbe until he wakes."

He didn't wait for confirmation before opening a portal and heading out to the Arclight's estate. One of their many estates. The family was from noble blood and Byron had been one of the King's closest friends. If you listened to rumours their relationship wasn't just one of friendship but of course Byron was also rumoured to have had a close relationship with Dr Faker and several of the court wives, including Lady Kamishiro. He was a handsome, charming man and rumours spread like wild fire.

But then, Byron _did_ have an affair with his Aunt Mina.

The home Byron had taken to was near Baria. One of the boys' favourites, Vector understood. Good riding and hunting grounds. Beautiful views of the old Infernal palace from when Don Thousand ruled the area. Vector's heart ached and something in his soul wondered what it would have been like to grow up here. The family he desperately wanted.

What if he'd been saved as Thomas had been? What if Byron and his wife had taken pity on him and saved him from his father? He almost smiled at the idea. If he could have had a proper family. If he could have had siblings how truly cared about him.

"Problem, Lord Vector?" He lifted his head and found one of Byron's generals in the doorway. The short annoying one. Although they were all annoying to Vector, he supposed. Tools and nothing more. "Lord Vector?"

"I need to talk to Byron," he replied, shoving him aside and striding into the grand hall.

There were portraits of the family on the walls. Youngsters to young adults. It was all beautiful. That could have been him. He could have been part of this family. Maybe he still could be. With Thomas already theirs and knowing the truth, if they could tame Michael it was only a matter of capturing Chris. He was claimed by the Astrals but that didn't mean he couldn't be persuaded to be a good big brother, right?

"Dr Arclight is busy right now, I'm afraid," the leader said.

Vector glared. He was on the plateau mid way down the stairs, where it slit off into a pair of sweeping staircases up towards the floor above and the gallery landing above. This place was so grand and ornate. Vector didn't now why he'd not been here before but it was so different to the state he'd grown up in. This was the life he could have had.

"I need to see him," Vector snarled. "Now."

"He is busy," he repeated.

Vector growled. He was the leader, tall and lanky and sharp looking, dressed in a rather formal black and yellow uniform. Just like the uniform his companions wore. Just like the outfits Byron's sons wore in their more formal portraits. Byron likes his possessions to look like his possessions. Everyone who belonged to him was expected to wear these sorts of outfits. Honestly, Vector wasn't sure he'd have minded. And it occurred to him that Thomas' jacket was just a modified version of it, the cropped jacket, in different colours. In all the portraits Thomas wore cream and gold and white. Chris wore blue, looking like an Astral even at a young age. He couldn't help wondering what he would have worn for those pictures. Would he have been in these same purples and greys or would Byron have picked something else for him.

"We can get one of the maids to make up something, if you want to wait, Lord Vector," the leader said, gesturing to one of the rooms off to a side. "But Dr Arclight is busy and not to be disturbed."

"Listen to me," Vector snarled. "Right now, Jinguji and his pals are hungry for a promotion and if you don't get Byron down here right now, there will be three positions opening up by this afternoon."

"Wolf," the short one hissed. "If you disturb him-"

"He's having breakfast," Wolf said, inclining his chin defiantly. "We're under orders not to disturb him unless his sons turn up, unlikely as that is."

"I mean it," Vector snarled. "Get him down here or you'll have another set of scars to go with your demotion!"

* * *

"There's a lot of commotion down there, dear," Vivian murmured as Byron poured her out some more tea. "Maybe you should check on those thugs you insist on letting into our home."

"They're not thugs, Vivian," Byron replied, shaking his head. "They're my generals."

His wife snorted. "Generals? You could hardly control your own boys let alone some sort of military."

"You are as heartless as ever, my dear," he laughed warmly.

"Don't be coy," she teased. "I have no heart but I love you as much as I always have."

Byron smiled. His wife remained out of sight at all times, afraid to be seen by anyone but Byron himself. He knew his generals thought him mad. His wife was dead, they told him. But she wasn't. She was here, with him. His dear Vivian. He didn't deny he'd strayed from her a few times but Vivian was his beloved wife. The woman he always returned to in the end. The one who truly held his heart and always forgave him. In fact she was rather encouraging of his affairs. It kept him out of her hair, she'd said once.

"Will they ever come home to us, Viv?" he sighed. "My dear boys... this place feels so empty without the laughter of children."

"You've lost Chris, you know that-"

"Not necessarily, he could still decide he loves us enough to come home."

"Unlikely. You know he considers you a bad father."

Byron scowled. "That boy always did think too much of himself. Sticking his nose into everyone else's business. I should have known from the way he followed me around all the time he wanted to take my place. You know Faker's boy is not different, trying to steal Thomas away from us. He had the nerve to kiss him- on the lips no less- right in front of me. As if my Thomas would ever want that. I mean he has that perfectly nice young woman- what was her name?"

"Droite, dear," Vivian murmured.

"Yes, Droite," he agreed. "Perfectly pretty, good powers, obviously mad about him if she got between him and my powers. Why would he want to take Thomas from me when he has her?"

"Some people just don't see what's right in front of them."

"More likely he's just a spoilt brat who always wants what he can't have," Byron sneered. "Faker should have disciplined him far more."

"Like you did?"

The door burst open and Byron jerked up from his seat. He was about to scold whoever it was but paused. Purple and grey robes. Lord Vector. Wolf was behind him, looking rather surly and awkward. He scowled at his general before bowing to Lord Vector. He shot Vivian a glance but she'd vanished, no doubt having slipped from the sun drenched morning room to the adjoining bedroom to get away from the commotion. She was so shy these days.

"Lord Vector. What can I do for you?"

He shut the door behind him, practically slamming it in Wolf's face and striding over, glancing at the breakfast he and Vivian had been sharing. Not the Vivian had eaten much and her tea was practically untouched but they had been interrupted.

"Having breakfast," Vector murmured. He sat in Vivian's seat and Byron pulled a face but said nothing. "Mind if I join you? We've got a lot to talk about."

"Do we?" he muttered, sitting once more.

Vector took Vivian's tea curiously and loaded it with sugar before taking a sip. "Mmm. Thomas for instance."

"What about Thomas?"

"He gave in. We have him."

"Wonderful. When will be be coming home? Or will you lose him again like you did with Michael?"

Vector snorted and Byron wondered if he'd been too flippant but he was still sore over the Lords attempting to use his youngest to lure Thomas and then losing them both. Still Lord Vector didn't seem bothered by it. He turned to Vivian's toast and covered it in jam before tucking it. It was rather surreal to sit here with one of the cruellest Lords and have breakfast like they were family.

"Mm, well, right now I don't know where he is," Vector replied. "But he's safe. I hope. If he's not the idiot looking after him had better be dead."

"I'm not entirely sure why you're here informing me of all this, Lord Vector? I'm grateful for the information but-"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Lord Vector?"

Vector scowled, setting down his toast and wiping his hands on his napkin before pulling down his hood. Byron's eyes widened. No one ever saw him without his hood. Why was he doing this now? His hood fell around his shoulders and Byron blinked up at him. He looked so young. He had a cute round face and eyes that seemed too old. This was one of the most feared men in the kingdom.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" Byron said softly. He was getting a bad feeling about this. What if Vector was an illegitimate child? Thomas was lucky but he doubted he could explain away another so easily. "I'm sorry, Lord Vector-"

"Mina Shingetsu."

Byron's stomach dropped. Now he looked at him... yes, he could see the resemblance. The same shock of red hair, the same soft face. He looked a lot like Mar. He felt sick. Mina couldn't have had another son, could she? He couldn't have another son with her. Vivian really would kill him.

"I'm sorry, Lord vector," Byron said softly. "I don't know-"

"My name was Rei," Vector said. "Rei Shingetsu." It really was one of Mina's. This was not good. "Mina was my aunt."

Byron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was fine then. Although that likely made him Mar's boy, especially given how much he looked him. He didn't remember Mina having any other siblings. Still, that didn't explain why Vector was there to investigate him now.

"I know about Thomas."

Byron sighed and nodded. "What do you want?"

"I want my family. The family I deserved. You saved Thomas from the life of an Infernal because you had an affair. I wasn't so lucky."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I used to wonder what it would be like to have a real family," Vector said softly. "Did you meet my father?"

"Yes," Byron replied. A brute of a man who didn't deserve a child. "He tried to take Thomas."

"He murdered my mother. That's why we were locked up. Her name was Erika, by the way. She was my mother and he murdered her. All because..." He paused and shook his head. "We were locked in the Devil's Keep and he owned me and Aunt Mina. For years I didn't know anything else. I didn't know how bad it truly was but when I got out, when I saw Thomas and my father told me who he was... I finally had a normal family. I had this amazing ideal family I could aim for and maybe one day I could be normal too."

"Is that what you want? You want to be a part of my family?"

"Family..." He sighed and Byron frowned, pausing for a moment before reaching out cautiously and laying his hand over Vector's. His head snapped up and Byron offered him a gentle smile. "Thomas went after my father and I haven't seen him since. I'm worried. But I need Thomas by my side next week when Kaito is put to death."

"You intend to kill Kaito? Does Faker know about this?"

"He refuses to join us," Vector hissed, jerking his hand back into his lap. "He'll die."

Byron scowled. He was rather a flighty little thing for one of the most terrifying men around. He smiled and Vector scowled. Well, if he wanted to belong to their family Byron saw no harm in having him. They were family after all. Vector could very well call him uncle.

"I don't think there's any point discussing this further," Vector hissed, pulling up his hood once more. "I merely wanted to warn you that my father is loose and seems to think Thomas is his. You could well be danger."

Byron chuckled. "My own sons try to assassinate me. I'm always in danger."

Vector swept out without acknowledging him and Byron sighed. What a strange little boy. If he expected to be a part of his family he would have to learn to behave like a noble boy should. Vivian giggled and Byron turned to find her coming in from the bedroom, sitting with him once more and glaring at the tea Vector had left.

"He ruined my tea."

"Never mind, dear. I'll have another pot brought up."

"You're sweet, you know."

"Not as sweet as you, my dear."

"Or his taste for tea, apparently."

He leant across the table and pecked Vivian's lips before calling out the door to the maid to bring up more tea. Vivian smiled, flicking her pink curled over her shoulder so they caught the light. Byron could never have loved anyone else. Even if Mina meant more to him than the others, the mother of one of his dead boys, she wasn't Vivian.

"I treated you so badly, Vivian."

"I didn't care," Vivian replied, waving her hand. "I had my boys, I was happy. And I knew you were always mine."

"You sound so sure."

"I've haunted you this long, haven't I? You could never get rid of me."

* * *

He wanted to be with Thomas. Kaito had never felt such a need to be with Thomas. His hand clenched around his pendant. It should have been around Thomas' neck. It should have been their link. He should have brought Thomas reassurance. How could Thomas have given in to the Barians? How could he have given in and become one of them.

It had to be a lie.

A scream tore through his head and Kaito doubled over as Ryoga glanced up. Haruto. It was Haruto. Their bond let him hear his pain. The Barians had him. They had them both. Everything was falling apart. The entire kingdom had fallen. There was nothing to stop the Barians now but Yuma staying away. At least if Yuma stayed hidden, Don Thousand would never get his own form.

"Haruto," he whispered. "Haruto."

"Kaito!" The scream echoed through the palace and Ryoga lifted his head. A scream of pain and grief and loneliness. "_Kaito_!"

"They weren't lying about having him then," Ryoga murmured. Kaito nodded. It was ridiculous. His last days were going to be spent in the dungeons with Barian Lord Nasch as his only companion. How sickening. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

"We'll die," Kaito said, playing with the bracelets restraining his power. "I just... I don't even care if he really has turned to them. I want to see him one more time. I want to make sure he'll look after Haruto for me. I want to know why he gave in. He promised me. Why would he break that promise just for Vector?"

"You don't know that he did," he replied. "And you don't know we'll die."

"We will. The only other option is for you to return to being Nasch and for Yuma to give himself up. Do you really want that?"

Ryoga glared down at his hands and Kaito turned away, playing with his pendant once more. Vector had said he would send Thomas down when he got to Baria but... Kaito was almost afraid to see him.

A sudden cold stab shot through his head and Kaito cried out, doubling over again. That wasn't Haruto. That was something else entirely. He groaned and Ryoga moved over to the bars, calling to him quietly, but his mind was spinning. Ice water poured through his veins and the headache got worse until the world exploded in white.

"Kaito." He lifted his head to find himself floating in a sea of shimmering greens and blues and white. "Kaito Tenjo." The voice echoed everywhere around him and yet somehow so soft and quiet and in his mind alone. He knew where e was. This was the Astral world. "We are the Astral consciousness. The combined souls and minds of all those who have ascended to the Astral world. We are speaking to you, our warriors, each in your minds and souls. The Barians have taken control of the southern half of the kingdom and are threatening to win this war. We our now the underdogs in this battle. We have checked the minds and souls of each of you we are currently in contact with and know that you remain loyal to our cause. While we have lost many of you, we still have loyal soldiers and remain strong. Among those we lost was Thomas Arclight. However, unlike other Barians, we require him alive for a sacrifice."

Kaito opened his mouth, trying to argue and yell that he wasn't a sacrifice and he would never kill Thomas but he couldn't make a sound. He was completely stuck leaving the Astrals to continue with their orders.

"All warriors must head to the academy as quickly as possible. This will be our new base of operations. We will fill you in on new plans once we see you there. We will not lose this war."

The voice went silent and Kaito remained floating silently and calmly as a golden light wrapped around it. It felt warm. It felt right. Thomas' summon was that beautiful golden lion. He should have known Thomas was Infernal. How else could he summon? It was almost laughable. Thomas had summoned right in front of him and Kaito hadn't realised there was something wrong. Maybe if he'd realised he could have done something. Maybe they wouldn't be here. They were family, friends and partners and yet he hadn't seen what he really was. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he gripped the pendant in his hand.

"Kaito!" The golden light faded and Thomas was reaching for him from a world of dark red and black. Kaito reached up for him, their fingers brushing but able to grasp each other. "Kaito, I'm sorry."

There was that jagged purple marking over is eye, the same one from his dream. "Thomas, you gave in-"

"I had to. Prince Yuma... Vector would have killed him!" The tears dripped down onto Kaito's face and Kaito reached up desperately, grasping at Thomas' hand but he still couldn't reach. Thomas stretched for him but they were still apart. "I have to stay with him. I have to make sure he's good. I have to. I'm sorry. I let you down."

Their fingers slipped away from each over and the lights began to glaze over Thomas' world of red. "Thomas, no!"

"You know, a few years ago I would have jumped at the idea of us being destined to be in bed together. Even knowing the cost, just to have you love me for a little while."

"You...?" His jaw slackened and he reached for Thomas more desperately than ever. _"Thomas!"_

The lights swallowed the Barian world completely and Thomas was gone, leaving Kaito floating in the Astral's blue world, reaching for something that was no longer there. Thomas had once wanted them to be together? How had Kaito not realised? How had he never noticed? It seemed more and more that he really knew nothing about his partner.

Now he just needed to figure out how to wake up from this trance.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Iris whispered.

"I don't know," Yuma replied.

Lionheart was lying on the cracked, dusty ground at the edge of the Sargasso Waste, eyes open but glazed and lost. He was in a trance, they realised a little late. There had been a car waiting at the end of the tunnel they'd escaped through and Yuma had caught up with them quickly. He didn't really understand why Vector had let him go or why Thomas was willing to give himself up to the Barians and be so sweet with Vector. Was it really just for him? Just to save him?

But Vector had called them family. His father had called him family. Was it possible? Could they really be family? That certainly would make his crush on Thomas a little awkward though.

"What's wrong with him? Where do you think his mind is?"

"I don't know," Yuma replied squeezing her hand gently. "It could have been worse though, right? At least there's nothing out here to hit."

It had been unnerving when Lionheart had suddenly doubled over and become unresponsive. Luckily Yuma had managed to get control of the car and pulled them to a stop before they got into any mess.

"Are you ok, Yuma?" Iris whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok," Yuma said, nodding slightly.

He wasn't really. He couldn't stop worrying. He'd seen Charlie under all the rubble. And Vector's father had kidnapped is sister. How could he be ok? Uncle Charlie could be dead and Akari could be in all sorts of danger and who knew where Thomas was.

"Don't lie," Iris said, laying her hands over his. Yuma lifted his head and Iris beamed. "I know when you're lying. It's ok. After what happened, it's ok to be hurting."

"You can see things, right?" Yuma murmured. Iris nodded. "What do you see for me?" He was almost afraid of the answer but asked anyway. Everyone seemed to have their own ideas but he wanted to know what Iris saw. "What do you think is waiting for me?"

"Darkness," she said, lowering her head. "Right now, I see darkness."

"Darkness."

Iris nodded, playing with her skirt. "I see you giving your soul for Ryoga. You will lose your light. It will be engulfed in darkness. Don Thousand will take the throne, the kingdom will fall, the Barian and Astral worlds power becomes one, fate is set in motion and cannot be undone. Blood will spill. The dragon will be unlocked. The world will be rewritten."

"Iris?" She smiled up at him and Yuma squeezed her hands gently. "Are you ok?"

"You're going to die. And no one can stop it."

Yuma's hands went slack and Iris let out a soft sob before launching across Lionheart's body and throwing her arms around him. Yuma sighed, wrapping his arms gently around her, holding her close as she cried, wailing at him about how sorry she was and how she didn't want him to die. He didn't really want to die either. That was the entire reason he was running, wasn't it? Because he was scared. Because he wanted to live.

"Yuma?" Astral said. "What's going on?"

"Iris says I'm going to die," Yuma replied, doing his best to smile. Astral frowned. "But... that's ok if I can save everyone, isn't it?"

"I thought it wasn't. I thought that was why we ran from Astral HQ." He hovered lower, sitting in mid-air in front of Yuma. "There's something you should know, Yuma. About us and your parents. Something I've been trying to tell you for a while. It's not something easy to hear. It's not something you'll want to hear but-"

Lionheart stirred and Iris threw herself off of Yuma and sat with him, hushing him gently and helping him sit up. He groaned and Yuma smiled. Astral would just have to wait. He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed.

"Looks like the Barian had the right idea," Lionheart sighed. "Over the waste and to the academy."

"We're going to Baria," Yuma huffed. "We're going to save Ryoga and Kaito."

Lionheart let out a frustrated sigh. "You have got to be the most annoying charge I've ever had."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes, fine. But one chance. If we don't get them out, we go to the academy. We're not letting you risk your life for a Barian and a guy who should have been able to look after himself."

"Ok, got it!" Yuma said, nodding quickly.

"This is a bad idea, Yuma," Astral sighed.

"I'm not letting the people I care about get hurt, Astral," he snapped. Astral sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Astral, I just... They're my friends. Ryoga is..."

"You loved him."

"I need closure on that, I think. If nothing else. I mean, I remember being so in love with him and it was stupid because we were kids and he promised to be my guard one day, that we'd meet again. He kissed me before he left. We kept in touch and then slowly we didn't. I don't know what really happened. I need to know the truth. I need to know my parents didn't keep us apart. I need to know my parents didn't have his parents killed."

"I'm sure they didn't, Yuma," Astral said gently. "But I understand. If this is something you have to do, then I'll follow you."

"Thank you, Astral."

"Alright, alright," Lionheart said, staggering to his feet. He wobbled and Yuma jumped up and caught him, helping him up to the car and sitting him in the passenger seat. "I'm ok."

"No you're not, we're not going anywhere until I'm sure you're ok."

Lionheart nodded and laid his head against the seat and Yuma smiled. He acted all tough but Yuma could tell he was softly really. Iris was still clinging to him and he was playing with her hair gently. He obviously loved her very much.

"I wanna help save Ryoga," Iris whispered. "You'll help, won't you, Lionheart?"

"Of course," he sighed. "Of course. Whatever you want, Iris. We'll figure it out somehow, ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. We'll save Ryoga somehow."


	26. Sins of Our Fathers

"Thomas?" Mamoru whispered. Thomas eyes cracked open and Mamoru smiled. "Hey, you're back with us."

"I feel sick," Thomas groaned.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Do you still get train sick?"

"Why are we one train?" he mumbled. Mamoru smiled and stroked his hair from his face. He shouldn't hide what he was. "Mamoru?"

"Your... Mar... he's taking us to see Byron. But shh, ok? He's sleeping but I don't want to wake him." Thomas nodded slightly and Mamoru tilted his head over to the other side of the train carriage. He turned slightly. Mar was on the bunk on the other side of the carriage with the Princess held tightly in his arms. "He says he wants Byron to tell you the truth. You have to know that you're really his son, I guess. Are you his son? Do you know if...?"

"I don't know," Thomas whispered. Mamoru nodded slightly. "He says... I don't know. What if I am his son? What if Byron isn't my real dad? I mean, there's not point denying that I look more like him than Byron but..."

"Byron's your dad. He always has been. I know."

Thomas sighed and Mamoru smiled, folding his arms and lying his head on them to watch Thomas in the dim light. Travelly by train they'd be in Heartland City by morning. He'd already sent a message to Byron's generals to expect trouble tomorrow. Hopefully they weren't as inept as Heartland's men. He supposed they were generals for a reason by exactly why was beyond him. Aika, Chitaro and him had done more work than they did. Now, he'd admit Faker's bunch were a force to be reckoned with. Kyoji himself was probably more efficient than all the other generals put together. But Mamoru had never had much time to interact with Byron's generals. He supposed perhaps he should have. Byron was- until it was confirmed otherwise- Thomas' father.

"How was it for you?" Mamoru whispered. "It shows you things, doesn't it? To unlock that darkness? What did you see?"

Thomas frowned. "I saw my brothers. Chris... he tried to kill me. He said I was monster. That I'd given in and needed to be exterminated. Even Michael..."

"I don't care what other people think of you," he murmured. "You know you mean more to me than anyone. Even if you don't really feel the same any more."

"I never said that."

"You make it pretty obvious though."

Thomas sighed and Mamoru smiled bitterly as Thomas rolled over on the bunk. It was small and cramped and really they were too close for people who didn't have any sort of connection any more. In the years they were partners working for the Astrals, when he had been Thomas' junior partner, he'd never been shy about sharing a bed with Thomas. It was what they were expected to do when out on missions. It had been a long time since he'd been so close to Thomas and so peacefully. There were no interruptions and no chaos around them. Even with the man who could be Thomas' long lost father holding them prisoner with plans to for a princess to marry him, it was peaceful.

"I never said I didn't care about you," Thomas said, lowering his gaze slightly. "After everything that happened between us, how could I not?"

"But you don't want to," Mamoru replied. "You and Kaito-"

"I got over Kaito a long time ago," he laughed quietly. Mamoru scowled. "When we were kids, I had this huge crush on him. I loved him so much. I looked up to him. I wanted to spend all my time with him. I wanted him to notice me. Even when we were in the academy we were across the hall from each other and I used to go and see him all the time. I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. He was the only one who made me feel normal."

"It's no wonder you love him."

"Yeah, well, I had to get over him pretty quickly when he told me he'd never consider me anything other than his best friend and brother. And then he got with Chris. He was Chris' partner and I..." He shrugged and Mamoru smiled, reaching up cautiously and taking Thomas' hand. Thomas smiled and squeezed back. "No matter what these Seers say about us, me and Kaito were over a long time ago."

"Then perhaps, there is still a chance you'll forgive me one day."

"There's noting to forgive. You were tempted by the darkness just as everyone else was."

Mamoru smiled and leant in slowly. Perhaps it was a little too much of a risk, perhaps Thomas wasn't ready for him to be so bold but he needed to try. At least to see where he stood. Their lips met softly and Thomas didn't shove him off straight away. That was a good start. His hand slid over Thomas' waist, pulling him gently closer as Thomas' hands tangled gently into his hair. It was like no time had passed, like they were youngsters again, in love and lost to the world with nothing but their passions.

"Mmm no," Thomas whispered, pushing him back slightly. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Mamoru replied. "If you want this... You know I want you still. Where's the problem?"

Thomas sighed and Mamoru wondered if it was worth pushing on but Thomas didn't know how he'd changed. It had been two years since they'd been together. He couldn't expect Thomas to understand how much he'd changed.

"There's too much going on right now." Mamoru nodded and Thomas smiled, kissing his cheek gently. "You're not out of the running, idiot. Jut... give me time to get used to this."

"Whatever you need, Thomas. You should get the answers you need soon anyway."

"Yeah. But it's ok. You'll be with me."

He leant in close and Mamoru smiled as Thomas cuddled up into his arms. It was so warm and comforting to have Thomas with him once more. And to know he'd beaten Kaito for Thomas' affection. Kaito had been blind to Thomas' need for him and had lost him. He smiled and stroked Thomas' hair gently to help him sleep. They'd probably reach Byron by mid day at this rate. Whatever Thomas found there, whatever the truth was, Mamoru would stay with him and help him through. And without Kaito. He would never let Kaito take him from him again.

"I love you."

* * *

Kaito sighed, nuzzling up close to Thomas' warmth as he returned to the waking world. It had all been an awful dream. It was all an awful dream and he was back in Spartan City with Thomas, curled up close to him like nothing was wrong.

"Thomas."

"Like hell I am. God, you're clingy."

His eyes cracked open to find Ryoga glaring down at him. He scowled. Why was Ryoga so close? Why was he in his cell? He tried to move away but there was a jolt and Ryoga pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Kaito hissed. Ryoga held up an arm. Their wrists were chained together. "What?"

"Since you passed out and were talking about rewriting the world, they decided it would be a good idea to stick us together. Just so I could be your nurse."

"I don't need a nurse, I was summoned by the Astrals, get out my bed."

"You think I want to be stuck here?"

"Get off me!"

"Shut up!" Ryoga snarled, shoving him to the bed and pinning him down. "I don't want to be stuck with you anymore than you want me. We're going to die soon and instead of being with the people I love I'm stuck with you! You think I'm enjoying this?!"

"You seem pretty keen to be on top of me," Kaito sneered.

"I will punch you so hard-"

"Go on, Nasch-"

"_Ryoga_!"

"Stop making so much damn noise!" Vector yelled, stomping down the stairs. They turned to glare at him and Vector paused, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh. Am I interrupting? I thought you were already committed to my dear Thomas, Kaito." He sneered and Kaito gripped the necklace wrapped around his hand. "Although whether he wants you or not is another matter."

Kaito frowned slightly and Ryoga moved back, letting Kaito sit up. "Just because you've got Thomas under your spell doesn't mean he's changed. He's fought the Chaos before and not changed. He won't change now. He only gave in to stop you killing the Prince."

"You're wrong," Vector snarled. "You're wrong. He loves me. He's my family. He loves me! He let me guide him to our cause because he wants to be with me! He wants us to be family!"

"I always knew you were unhinged, Shingetsu," Ryoga hissed. "But this is something else."

"What would you know?!" he yelled. "This was the life you gave me! I could have been happy if it wasn't for you!"

"This isn't all my fault!" He lunged forward but Kaito caught the chain between them, yanking him back to the bunk. "You can't blame me for everything you've done. It's not my fault. You had choices."

"You took any choice from me when you got me expelled from the academy. I'm going to love watching you die."

"What do you want?" Kaito sighed.

"I just wanted to bring you two breakfast," Vector replied with a shrug, throwing in a loaf of bread of them. "It's not five star dining, I'll admit but we're saving that for your last meal. I'll see you boys to tuck you in tonight."

He turned and swept away, leaving the pair lying on the bunk together. Kaito sighed and laid back, tucking his arms behind his head only to remember the chain between him and Ryoga when the younger boy fell forwards on top of him. He huffed and Kaito shoved him off onto the floor. Ryoga growled and yanked the chain and Kaito fell from the bunk on top of him.

"Get off!"

"You started this," Kaito snapped.

"You think I want to be attached to you?" Ryoga snapped.

Kaito glared up at him and Ryoga snorted, getting back onto the bunk and yanking Kaito back up with him. Kaito was tempted to snap at him and fight back but he really couldn't be bothered with this child any longer. Ryoga glared at him in return but Kaito decided to be the bigger man and ignore him. He folded his arms around his knees and they sat in cold silence. Neither pay any mind to the bread Vector had tossed them. There was only one mild comfort Kaito could hang onto. If he died, the fate predicted for him and Thomas would never come true. He would never kill him. He would be safe.

"Are you afraid?" Ryoga whispered finally.

"No," Kaito replied softly. "Not for myself at least. But my friends and family... I won't be around to protect them any more."

"From what I've seen your family protects themselves pretty well," he muttered. "Thomas is just as protective as you are."

"Would you want to leave your sister alone?"

Ryoga sighed. "No, I suppose not. Do you have a plan?"

"Die a dignified death?"

"That's not going to help."

"I don't," Kaito muttered. "If we die... the people we love don't."

"You'd just accept your death?" Ryoga replied. "You'd give in and not even fight?" Kaito snorted. He was s fighter, he didn't want to give in but he would do anything for the people he loved. Even if it cost him his life. "Kaito-"

"Don't you know?" he said, shaking his head. "I'm dying anyway."

Ryoga sighed. "Kurage's poison."

"Yeah. My heart."

"I'm sorry," Ryoga said. Kaito nodded. "If we get out of this... I'll make sure you get a cure."

Kaito snorted. He didn't mind losing his life it it saved everyone else. Thomas would escape his fate. The Arclights would protect Haruto. But then, Haruto was here. He was in the city with the Barians. What if he was in danger? He just had to home Haruto would be safe. After all, Thomas was a Barian now. He would protect Haruto for him, wouldn't he?

"You think the Astral's haven't tried?" Kaito said, shaking his head. "They manage it like they manage Haruto, but there's no cure. Not until they win." Ryoga snorted. "What?"

"There's a cure. The Astrals are keeping you under their control."

"You think?"

"I'm sure."

Kaito scowled. The Astrals couldn't have done that. Why in the world would the Astrals have kept a cure for him and Haruto quiet? He supposed, he only served the Astrals because they promised they could cure Haruto when they were powerful again. They gave him the drugs that kept him alive. Their magic made him stronger. But what if Ryoga was right? What if it all was just to control him and keep him on their side? He knew he would have joined the Barians in a heartbeat if they were able to offer him a cure for Haruto.

"We'll get out of this. No one's going to die." Kaito sighed and closed his eyes, but they snapped open once more as Ryoga's hand touched his. "You're supposed to rewrite the universe, right? You can't die here." Kaito nodded slightly and Ryoga smiled. "So, come on then. The truth; you and Thomas, you're telling me you two are that close and you've never actually slept with him? You kissed him at the Arclight place but you're honestly telling me that's the first time? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Come on." He yanked the chain and Kaito scowled. "We're stuck together, give me all the gossip at least."

* * *

When Thomas woke, he was lying in Mamoru's arms, cuddled up to his now taller partner. He hadn't realised Mamoru had got so tall. But then, everyone was taller than him now. He'd reached his full height and now the youngsters were growing. Michael would reach Chris' height if he kept growing and Mamoru was big enough that Thomas had to look up at him. It was only Kaito who remained around Thomas' height.

Still, it was nice to be cuddled up and warm with someone who loved him. It was almost laughable. When was the last time he'd been truly happy in the arms of someone else. He was happy with Mamoru humming softly, playing gently with his hair. Had he even been happy with Kaito? Thinking back to lying in Kaito's arms in Spartan City, how they'd collapsed together into bed laughing and drunk and happy. Had he really been happy? Or had he just been drunk? They were friends and raised like brothers but... Did Kaito really love him? Did he really love Kaito anymore? Had that gone down the drain when he realised Kaito was never going to put him first?

Or was that just the darkness that had taken hold making him think like that?

"Get off of me!" He groaned and opened his eyes, tilting his head to find the Princess trying to squirm free from Mar's hold. "Let go!"

She struggled to shove him off and Thomas sighed as Mar caught her arms and slammed her against the train's wall. How was he ever supposed to accept that man could be his father? Or any part of his family? Vector seemed different. He was lonely. He wanted a family. Someone who loved him. And given his father, Thomas didn't blame him. He could handle Vector. He certainly gave in when Thomas asked him nicely.

"Good morning, sleepy," Mamoru murmured in his ear. Thomas smiled, ignoring Mar and Akari and turning to the younger boy. "We should be getting off soon."

"I'm glad," Thomas murmured. "I hate trains."

"I know, but it'll be over soon."

He smiled and warmly and Thomas was rather surprised by the soft, tender kiss that seemed to come out of nowhere. Thomas pushed him off and scowled up at him. "I thought I said not right now?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"You two, be quiet," Mar snapped. Thomas glanced over and Mar scowled. "And get dressed, it'll be out stop soon."

"Dressed?" He groaned and glanced down at himself. "Who..." As if he even needed to ask. "Why?"

"Because we're not out in the middle of nowhere," Mamoru replied. "We're in a nice comfortable bed on a train. No sleeping in your clothes. Besides..." Practically purring as he slid his hand up Thomas' bare chest. "I prefer this view." Thomas jerked away and pulled the covers around him. Mamrou's eyes widened and he pulled back. "_Thomas_?"

He closed his eyes tightly, his hands brushing the scars over his body. That first mission with Kaito, the mess with Heartland and his generals, it had left him with hideous scars. Battles after that had left him with more. His body was a map of his failures and mistakes. The things that put the people he cared about in danger.

"Thomas," Mamoru murmured, reaching for Thomas cautiously. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He snatched up his clothes and pulled them on before they could see anymore of how hideous his body looked. Every mistake, every failure, every shame and sin all carved into his body for the world to see. Mar was scowling up at him and Thomas scowled, doing his jacket up to his chin. If only he could hide the one on his face as easily.

"Thomas." His head jerked around to gaze at Mar. He had Akari pinned to the wall by her throat but her eyes softened as he watched Thomas. "Don't be ashamed."

"They're disgusting," Thomas hissed.

He dropped Akari and walked over slowly, cupping his cheeks and stroking his thumb along the scar over his eye. There was something soft and warm in his eyes that Thomas couldn't remember seeing in Byron's eyes since he was young. He stroked Thomas' cheeks gently. Reassuringly. He hadn't had a father figure reassuring him like this in such a long time. Chris and Byron never bothered anymore. They hadn't in a long while. When Chris first took them from Byron he tried to replace Byron and treated them as much like he had as he could. He tried to be a father for them but he wasn't.

"Don't be ashamed," Mar said softly. "Your scars are beautiful." His eyes widened slightly and Mar smiled. "Look at you. Every single one of those scars is survival. Every single one is a battle survived. Back in the old days warriors would be proud of their scars. It would be a sign of their strength. Their power. You're a survivor. Or did Byron never teach you to think like that?"

"I- I never-"

Mar chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to the scar over his eye. "I have so much to teach you, son."

Thomas nodded slightly, still a little lost. He'd never considered his scars like that. The train began to slow and Mar turned away to force the Princess into a hooded cloak while Mamoru finished dressing. Thomas peeked out the curtains to see them entering Heartland City. The coloured buildings and signs. It was so tacky and bright. It hadn't always been. Just since Mr Heartland had become mayor. Mamoru smiled and caught his arm, pulling him away from the window gently as Mar pulled Akari away. They grabbed their bags- Thomas was sure they'd only had one bag last he remembered- and followed Mar and Akari to the door.

The daylight was too bright and Thomas grasped Mamoru's arm, burying his head in his shoulder to hide from the brightness of the morning. Mamoru laughed and petted his hair gently. It was giving him a headache.

"Sweetheart," Mamoru murmured.

"I've warned you about sweethearting me," Thomas mumbled. "I don't appreciate it."

Mamoru laughed warmly and kissed his cheek. He supposed having Mamoru babying him wasn't so bad for now.

Mar must have said something to Akari since she didn't fight as they took a taxi out to the old estate he'd spent so much time in as a kid. How Mar was so certain Byron was here was another matter. But he pushed open the gates and shoved Akari into Mamoru's arms with a stern warning about not letting her escape or else. He smiled warmly over at Thomas and beckoned him over to his side.

"Whatever happens, Thomas," he said quietly. "I want you to know I'm proud of the young man you've become."

"You are?" he whispered.

Mar smiled. "That surprises you?"

"I don't remember the last time someone was proud of me."

"I'm always proud of you."

Thomas smiled, his chest warming at the idea of someone actually being proud of him. If anyone had ever been proud of him, they'd never said it. They wandered down the private drive through the alley of trees. This was the place he'd always called home and now it was the place where he'd find out if he ever really belonged in this family.

The doors opened and Jackal stood in the doorway, glaring down at them. Mar sneered and Thomas stumbled as Mar grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Get Byron out here."

"Hey Wolf," Jackal called. "There's some bastard out here thinks he can give us orders."

"If you don't get him out here, I'm going to hurt the boy." Jackal visibly hesitated and Thomas wondered if they really were under orders not to hurt him. He squeezed Thomas' arm and Thomas gave a soft whimper. It was uncomfortable but he didn't want Jackal thinking Mar wouldn't hurt him. Thomas was sure he would. "Get Byron, _now_!"

"Wolf!"

"What is all the commotion?" Wolf said. "Byron is finishing breakfast and if he's disturbed two days in a row-" Mar squeezed his arm tight enough to actually hurt this time and jerked his shoulder enough to draw pain cry. "_Thomas_. Alright, I suppose that's good enough reason to cut short breakfast. Come in."

"I'll glad you're seeing sense."

Wolf stepped aside and Mar tugged Thomas along into the manor and Mamoru pulled Akari along behind them. Thomas pretended not to notice Wolf discreetly looking him over as he passed, no doubt checking for serious injuries and figuring out how to deal with the situation. Thomas and Kaito had faced his father's trio in battle before. They were an efficient team. But Mar seemed confident in his powers and it was said the only way to take on Infernal was with another Infernal. But the three of them and Byron, maybe they stood a chance.

"You should let Thomas go," Wolf said, climbing up the stairs. "It will make things easier."

"Just get Byron down here." Wolf nodded and climbing up the stairs and vanishing along the hall. There were hushed voices and Mar growled, pulling Thomas closer. "I'm sorry to have to use you like this, Thomas, but if it's the only way to get Byron to do as I want."

"I thought you just wanted the truth," Thomas hissed. Mar jerked him closer, twisting his arm enough to get a pained yell from him. "Stop!"

"Thomas!"

Byron came hurrying down the gallery above and down the stairs with Wolf following along leisurely behind him. He paused at the foot of the stairs and Thomas gazed up at him, struggling to ignore the dull throbbing ache in his arm.

"Mar," Byron said, eyes narrowing slightly. "Let him go, Mar."

"Not until you admit the truth, Byron," he snapped. "You took my boy from me."

"Your boy?" e snorted. "I didn't let you take him from me when he was a baby, what makes you think I'll let you take him now? What in your deranged mind makes you think Thomas is yours."

"Of course he's mine," he snapped. Thomas hissed as Mar forced him even closer, pressed up against his body. Byron's eyes narrowed and Thomas could only stare up at him. They were fighting over him? "Tell him the truth, Byron. Tell him who his mother really is!"

Byron sighed. "I won't lie to you, Thomas. I wasn't faithful to Vivian. She knew. She understood. She was even encouraging of it. Your mother was a wonderful woman named Mina Shingetsu. She was a dear friend of mine and we had an affair but when she gave birth to you and Mar tried to take you, she made me promise to look after you and love you and look after you. I always loved you, Thomas."

"It's true?" Thomas breathed. "Everything he said was true? I'm not..."

His legs gave out and his weight hit the floor hard as Mar dropped him, staring up at Byron. His hands were trembling as he clenched them against the floor. It was true. It was all true. Byron had lied to him all this time. He thought he'd had this family. He thought he'd been a part of this family even if he'd always felt different. He was Infernal. How had he ever thought he was part of this family with these hideous powers. He knew Infernals were from the same bloodline. He'd been fascinated by stories of old powers. He should have known his powers could never have come from Byron and Vivian.

Byron stepped forward. "Thomas-"

"You bastard you lied to me!" he yelled, shaking his head. "You lied to me! I thought- I thought-"

He closed his eyes tightly and Mar sighed. "You should have let me take him, Byron. I could have made him happy. He would have known what he was. He would have known where he belonged. My dear Thomas."

"Funny," Byron sneered. "You _actual_ boy came to see me only yesterday telling me how he wished he wasn't your son. How he wanted to be a part of _my_ family."

"How dare you?!" Mar snarled. "I will-"

"Dad," Thomas whispered. Byron and Mar both turned to him and Thomas reached for Mar's arm. "Don't. He's not worth it."

"Thomas?" Byron's voice was strangled and strained. "Don't call him that."

"It's ok, Thomas," Mar said softly, helping him up.

He couldn't even look at Byron. He'd kept him from his family all this time. Made him feel different and unwanted. Even if he never said anything Thomas always felt so different. It all made sense now. Mar wrapped him in his arms and Thomas buried his head in Mar's shoulder. How could It all be a lie? Mina was really his mother? Mar was really his father? Mar hummed softly, kissing his temple and playing with his hair.

"My poor little boy," Mar murmured. "You finally know the truth, you finally know where you belong."

Byron snarled. "Get your hands off my son!"

"He's mine," he replied. "You just told him, he's Mina's boy. My boy." He hummed softly and Thomas almost smiled as Mar nuzzled into his hair. "My beautiful boy. The son I always longed for. He does look so much like his mother, how could you ever hope to keep him away from me?"

"He's my son!" Byron snapped. "You can't possibly believe this, Thomas-"

"You said it yourself," Thomas hissed, glaring at him over his shoulder.

"Mina was your mother, Thomas, but I'm your father!"

"Leave me alone!" he cried.

Byron stepped forward and Thomas threw out his hand, sending flames tearing across the room and knocking Byron back against the stairs. Mar purred, stroking his cheek and kissing his forehead, murmuring about what a good boy he was. How strong he was. Thomas withdrew his trembling hand and Byron stared up at him.

"Thomas-"

"He took you from me," Mar murmured. "He took you from me and your true family. We won't let him do it again, will we? My dear little boy. You know, he told me about you, Byron, how you didn't take any time to be with him. You didn't have time for proper fatherly care. How he was left with Christopher." He snorted and Byron growled. "I've been more of a father to him over the past week than you ever have been. Thomas is mine, Byron."

"Kill him!" Byron order, getting to his feet once more. "Kill him!"

Mar laughed and Thomas glanced up at him as the Fallguys approached. "Tommy, don't let him take you again. You know how much I love you. You'll fight for you family, won't you?"

Thomas stared up at him and Mar smiled warmly, cupping his cheeks once more. Mar was the family he really belonged with. He encouraged him to use his powers. He didn't want him to tone them down and be careful like Byron did. He paid attention to him. Even if e was a cruel monster, he was his family. His true family. His brothers- Chris and Michael weren't even his brothers were they?- they would never accept him if they knew. They accepted the Chaos infection because they were obligated to; because they were brothers so what else could they do? But now he wasn't family, they'd never accept him. They'd turn on him. He was alone with no one but Mar to look after him.

No. No that wasn't true. Mamoru promised to be with him no matter what. And Vector. Vector loved him so madly it was obvious he was desperate for a family. If he'd lost he always loved, why not lash out and show them his true power? The power Byron always tried to stop him using.

"Go on," Mar whispered.

Thomas nodded and threw out his hands. His dark purple flames exploded across the hall and the Fallguys jumped back as Mamoru pushed Akari to the ground. The Princess and Mamoru. Of course. He had to watch them. It felt so good to be using his powers. Better than it ever had before. Was this the Barians' power? The Chaos inside him? Or just the fact that he was using his powers for his family? His true family.

"Thomas!" Byron called over the flames. "Thomas, listen to me!"

"Why?" Thomas sneered. There was such a dark thrill running through him, like he finally had control of his life. He was finally completely free. "You're not my father, I don't need to listen to a word you say!"

"Thomas, please-"

"Go on, Tommy," Mar purred. "Finish him. I can handle these clowns. Go. Destroy him. Make him pay for keeping you from your family. Let loose your true power, my boy!"

A grin split Thomas' face and Byron stepped back up the stairs before turning and heading up onto the floor above. Running away? Thomas wasn't going to allow that. He bolted up the stairs after Byron and down the hall, ignoring everything going on below. Byron had taken his true family. He'd made him feel like a freak for being so strong. When he was younger his powers were too out of control he couldn't be with normal friends. Kaito was the only true friend he had, the only one who's powers were strong enough to stand against his. He had to learn to restrain himself. The Astrals used his powers and he was nothing more than a weapon to them. And when he finally discovered what he truly was he was too afraid of what people would think or say that he couldn't tell anyone. Not even Michael and Kaito. He didn't know if Michael knew or not but Thomas had never actually told him. He was too afraid to ever admit what he was. Too afraid he'd scare everyone off like he always had.

Byron had done this. Byron made him afraid of what he was. He too him from his family- the people who could have helped him and shown him how to control himself- and made him a freak.

Thomas burst into the private morning room after Byron and the smell of perfume hit him. Lavender and vanilla. Vivian's perfume mixed with the fresh breakfast tea on the table and fresh baking. Byron was sitting at the table.

"Done running?"

"I wasn't running, Thomas," Byron replied. "I was leading."

"Leading?" Thomas hissed. Byron gestured to a seat across the table. "I'm not going to sit and have tea with you after all that."

"You want to fight?" he chuckled. "Of course. Always straight forward. He's right, though. You do look so much like Mina." Thomas scowled, fire surrounding his fists. "Oh really, Thomas, put that out."

"I don't answer to you!" he cried, tears stinging his eyes. It was like he didn't care. Mar had practically stolen him away and Byron didn't care?! "Stand up or I'll burn you where you sit!"

"Alright, I suppose there's nothing I can do," he said, shaking his head. Finally he stood and moved around the table. "I understand. That mark on your face is new. I know your mind is still fighting. The darkness is taking over and clouding your mind. You're suggestible and confused and looking for something to help you feel safe and at home. Mar is taking advantage of you. Look at the bruise on your face. He did that, didn't he? He hurt you but the Chaos is confusing you and making it easy for him to use you and control you in hopes it will take you too deep to be undone." He smiled and stood away from him. "Soon, your mind will clear and you'll realise the error of your ways though."

"Shut up," Thomas hissed, swinging for him.

Byron sighed and stepped aside, shoving him forward against the wall. "He's not your father. He thinks he owns you because he's head of that family, he's the head of the line of Infernals you come from, but he is _not_ your father."

"Let go!"

He twisted and Byron ducked another fiery blow, stepping away as Thomas turned. He was toying with him! The bastard was toying with him?! A furious black hatred bubbled in his chest. Byron really didn't care! He didn't care. How could he tell him he was truly his father when he was playing around like this and didn't care?!

"Whatever that darkness drives you to do, Thomas," Byron said softly. "I forgive you and I love you. Try not to ruin your Vivian's morning room, hmm? You know how much she loves this place."

"_Shut up_!"

He lunged for Byron, tackling him back against the table. Byron threw him over onto his back, china smashing beneath him. Thomas growled and threw a flame covered fist up at him, singing the tips of Byron's hair as he moved aside. He was fast for an old guy. Byron smiled and Thomas snarled, twisting to aim a kick at his head. Byron caught his calf, forcing him over onto his front and pinning him down on the table, pressing over him to keep him still.

"Funny, I'm sure you used to be stronger than this, Thomas," he whispered in his ear. Thomas hissed and tried to wriggle free but Byron held him down. "What happened to the furious, fiery little fighter the Barian Lords fear? Where's the son who looked so perfect partnered up next to a reality bending Sorcerer like Kaito?"

"Kaito?"

"_Can you hear me, Thomas?_" Thomas blinked dumbly, suddenly surrounded by darkness. Something half way between the Barain world and his own. The place he went through for his summon. He was very familiar with it. But the deep, smooth voice was something else. "_Thomas Arclight. My blood flows through your veins. My power exists in you. Take it. Use it. Take your true power- my power- and take your place in my service. Destroy. Kill. Show them you are truly unstoppable._"

"Don Thousand," Thomas whispered. "You're Don Thousand."

"_Yes. You are finally ready to unleash your full power all you need to do is take it. Accept my power. Accept your anger and hatred and fury. Destroy them all Thomas!_"

His mind returned to the morning room and he jerked back, driving his elbow into Byron's shoulder and letting his flames tear through the room. Byron staggered back and Thomas whipped around, flames blazing around him as he unleashed his powers, met by Byron's own. But as Thomas began to push on, letting loose his full power. Byron was surprisingly agile and Thomas had forgotten how powerful Byron was.

Still, even a magnificent Aether like Byron wasn't a match for a full powered Infernal. And Thomas was no longer holding back his power.

He slammed Byron down to the floor, sitting straddling his chest. He would take his true power by finally getting rid of the man who'd made him ashamed of himself.

"Thomas," Byron whispered as Thomas raised a blazing fist. But Byron smiled. "My Thomas. I'm sorry."

"Too late," Thomas sneered. "Goodbye, _Dad."_

He let his fist fly but jerked to stop as a hand caught his wrist. "No, Tommy."


	27. Home

"How is he?" Vector said softly.

"Sad," Kyoji replied. "He's grieving." Vector nodded slightly. "I'm doing what I can but he's closed off."

Vector nodded once more, watching Haruto. He was sitting on the windowsill, curled up in blankets and watching the city below. They'd have to get him away from that window. Kaito was due to be executed in the square below in just a few days. Having Haruto see would only set back their plans. But progress with Haruto was slow and painful and Vector was getting bored.

"What do we do then?"

"Keep trying," Kyoji replied.

Vector sighed and stepped forward slowly, walking over to join him on the windowsill, gazing down at the city with him. He shot Kyoji and glare and Faker's general sighed, stepping out to amuse himself. He'd been whining about Vector not letting him near Ryoga. Vector supposed he had to deal with Haruto though.

"Hey," he murmured. "Do you want to talk?" Haruto shook his head. "Mind if I talk?" Another shake. "You miss your brother, don't you?" He nodded. "I never had a brother. I never really had any family, you know? When I was a kid, I had my mother and father and my Aunt Mina. It was the four of us. I don't really remember my mother. I was too young. I've only ever seen one picture of my mother. Her name was Erika. She died when I was a baby." Haruto lifted his gaze from the city and Vector smiled, slowly lowering his hood, offering the child some sort of show of trust. "My dad always said he loved her but... I didn't know her enough to miss her."

"I never knew my mother either," Haruto whispered.

"Yeah?" Haruto nodded. "And you had someone else, right? For me it was Aunt Mina. I guess yours was Kaito. You see, my father murdered my mother."

"Why?"

Vector smiled bitterly. At least he was talking even if Vector needed to disclose some of the more private details of his past. He didn't talk about these things with anyone really. Durbe knew everything. He'd insisted Vector told him everything and at the time, Vector hadn't had any choice. Still, if it helped Haruto open up and got the job done quicker he supposed there wasn't much to be done about it.

"Because I wasn't good enough," he said, drawing his knees up to his chest. "You know my parents had been trying to years to have a son. Only a son. Girls are useless to my father. No use except to marry them and they can't continue the family name. He wanted a son he could be proud of but they couldn't. No matter what they tried, they never had one child." He snorted. "Then Aunt Mina became pregnant. She had a son. A really powerful, impressive, handsome son. My cousin. My father wanted him. He was head of the family so her son was his in his mind. But Mina said no, she gave her son to his father and made him promise to keep him safe and love him. He never knew my family."

"That's so sad," Haruto said quietly.

"Yeah. But then finally they had me. I wasn't as strong as him. My powers developed differently even if we're the same- people don't seem to understand that Infernals can be as varied as any other Sorcerer- and my father was so disappointed in me. They'd been trying all these years and he'd been forced to give up the son he wanted and got me in return. He was horrified. She defended me, like any mother would. And he killed her."

"That's awful." Haruto sat up slightly, finally looking right at him. "What happened to him? Did he get locked up? Did you get to live with your Aunt Mina?"

"No," he sighed, lowering his head. "You see, her murder brought attention to our family and any Infernals considered dangerous are to be locked away. Fruit of a poison tree, I guess." Haruto tilted his head. "Uh, he was a monster, so people sharing his blood must be too?"

"Oh. But you were only a baby."

"Yeah, I was young. I was like, I don't even know, a year and a half. Like I said, I don't remember I was too young. But we were all locked up in the Devil's Keep. You know, the Astral's best prison?" Haruto nodded. "All three of us were locked up in that one cell, one bed, it was hideous. My father wasn't a good man, I'm sure you've noticed. I stayed in that cell until I was nearly thirteen. Until I was old enough to go to academy. And suddenly I realised how incredible the world was away from him. How my life could have been. How wrong things really were with him. I realised it was my chance to finally get away and have a normal life and make up for years away with him. I thought I was finally going to get away from it all and have some sort of fairy tale happy ending with friends and fun and... I even found Mina's son. I found him and I wanted to be with him but he didn't know about me. He didn't even know about himself. But I promised myself I would never be the monster my father was."

Haruto stared up at him then crawled across the windowsill and threw his arms around him, burying his head in his chest and wrapping them in his blankets and cuddling close. Vector realised opening up could help Haruto soften up but this wasn't at all what he expected. He stroked Haruto's hair gently, humming a soft lullaby. Poor child needed someone to look after him. He believed his brother was dead- and he soon would be- so replacing him and giving him someone else to love was important to getting him on side. He needed to be cared for or they wouldn't be able to use his visions.

"Lord Vector!" He tugged his hood back up and called for them to enter. Aika hurried in and bowed slightly. "Mamoru just got in contact. They're at Dr Arclight's. You're needed."

"I'm sorry, Haruto," he murmured. "I need to go. I'll send Kyoji back in to be with you."

Haruto nodded reluctantly and let him go. He wandered passed and snapped at Aika to fetch Kyoji as he opened a portal. He stepped into the entrance hall to his father in full swing. Fire tore through the hall, and while Byron's trio were strong and efficient, they weren't a match unless they were very clever. They couldn't match him power wise.

A hand grabbed his and he whipped around, ready to burn whoever it was to crisp but Mamoru held up his hands in peace and he managed to stop himself.

"Where's Thomas?"

"Upstairs, he went after Byron," Mamoru replied. "His head's a mess, I've done everything I can but Mar has something over him, he's confused about where he belongs and he's still struggling with the Chaos. You know how easy it is to take advantage of someone like that. He's going to kill Byron."

"I'll deal with it," Vector said, hurrying away. "Keep the Princess safe."

Mamoru nodded and Vector darted passed his father, running up the stairs in search of Thomas and Byron. It wasn't hard to find them. The noise from the breakfast room was unmistakable. He burst in to find Thomas knocking Byron to the ground, his fire covered fist raised above him. Vector's stomach churned. He really _was_ going to kill him!

He sprinted forward, grabbing Thomas' wrist just in time to save Byron. "No, Tommy."

Thomas stiffened and Byron let out a breath as he turned. Vector smiled, shifting his hand to slid his fingers between Thomas'. Thomas stared up at him and Vector tilted his head slightly, kneeling with him and lifting his fingers to his lips gently. And Thomas just stared. Vector reached out carefully, brushing his hand over Thomas' bruised cheek.

"It's good to see you again," Vector said gently. "I missed you."

"Vector... I..."

"I know, you're confused," he replied, nodding slightly. "You're hurting and scared and the Chaos is messing with your mind. You want to know the truth about who you are and where you belong and no one gives you a straight answer and it just makes everything worse."

"Tell me," Thomas whispered hoarsely.

Vector nodded, grateful Byron was keeping his mouth shut right now, apparently realising, just as Vector had, that he was the only one truly reaching Thomas right now. He wasn't entirely surprised. He'd heard in some cases the Chaos caused so much trouble it was only the person who infected them who could reach them. The family confusion certainly didn't help. Thomas needed something stable to cling to. Vector had never imagined he'd be that for anyone.

"Tell me the truth. Who am I? Please, Vector."

"It's ok," Vector murmured, shuffling closer.

He was desperate to be close to his cousin, he had been since he'd fist met him. Thomas hadn't moved from his position keeping Byron down but Byron no longer held his attention. He was focused on Vector. He wrapped one arm gently around Thomas' middle, resting their foreheads together. Thomas smiled sadly and squeezed his hand, holding his collar and waiting for answers. Vector was amazed. He'd never had someone look at him like this.

"I know it's confusing," he whispered. "We're cousins, Thomas. That's the truth. Mar is my father and Byron is yours. He had an affair with my Aunt Mina, ok? Mar's sister."

"How do I know that's the truth?" Thomas whimpered, tears dripping down his cheeks. "You're known for lies and stories and pain, how do I know-"

"Because right now you're the only one I care about," he replied. He closed his eyes slightly, nudging his nose against Thomas'. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you and have you know who I am. I knew who you were the moment I saw you. I wanted you to be with me so badly, I could never lie to you. Didn't you ever notice? I never let anyone hurt you. I've never hurt you. You didn't know who I was but I knew who you were. I never hurt you."

"Vector..."

"Look at you." He smiled and kissed the bruised cheek. "He hurt you. He's hurt you and used you and tried to twist your mind and use that. It's the Chaos and I should have kept you with me but you ran off. I'm sorry. I'll look after you from now on, I promise."

"Vector, I-"

"It's ok." Thomas wrapped his arms around him and Vector hugged him close. It was going to be ok. He was going to look after Thomas. Thomas was his family, a member of the family he'd wanted desperately, and after all the work he'd gone through to get Thomas on their side, he was going to take responsibility for him. "It's ok, I promise. Even if you can't trust anyone else, I'm here. I've always been so desperate for you. I couldn't ever do anything that might push you away."

Thomas nodded, clinging to him desperately, and Vector ad never felt so warm and comfortable hanging onto someone. He guided Thomas as gently as he could, getting him off of Byron and Thomas didn't put up any fight and just remained clinging to him. It was wonderful. Finally he had Thomas in his life.

Byron sat up slowly and Vector smiled slightly as Byron pulled a rapier from a panel in the wall. It was an interesting idea. Byron was an incredible Aether but his power didn't match Mar's. Still, he wondered if Byron's fury over Mar attempting to take Thomas was enough to do the trick. Byron was smart. If he played smart, maybe he could.

"Thomas," Vector murmured, stroking his hair. "I need you to be with me in Baria in a few days. Will that be ok?"

Thomas nodded slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

"And I'll make sure you get the care you need this time. No more Chaos issues. Trust me, ok? Trust me and I'll look after you."

"I do."

Vector smiled and glanced down to find his eyes slipping closed. The excitement of the situation had worn him out. He wasn't surprised. It had only been a few days since he'd infected him. Most people remained under strict hospital care for at least a week if not two. He remembered how long he'd been out. Vector smiled and kissed his forehead, lifting him carefully from the floor and staggering through to the adjoining bedroom to let Thomas rest properly. He had a rouge father to deal with after all.

"I'll be back soon." He leant over and kissed his bruised cheek once more. "Time to see how your father is doing."

* * *

Byron stormed down the hall, gripping his sword. Mar was undeniably insane but to hurt Thomas, to try to take him from him. It was despicable. He didn't know if Vector had seen or not but there were bruises on Thomas' throat as well as his face. Not only had the bastard tried to steal Thomas from him, he'd beaten him like he did his own family. Byron was well aware of how brutal Mar was. He'd been good friends with Erika, that was how he'd met Mar and Mina. He knew how Mar treated Erika and Mina and wished they'd let him do something about it. Perhaps if they'd let him deal with it back then they'd still be alive. It had come as no surprise that Mar had murdered Erika. It wouldn't surprise him if he'd killed Mina too.

"Mar!"

He paused at the top of the stairs and Mar turned to glare up at him. "I see Thomas is as weak minded as my own brat. What a shame. I'll just have to finish you myself and carry on training him. It's no surprise, I suppose. Undoing twenty or so years of misbehaviour and weak parenting. He needs someone strong to keep him in line."

"You hurt my son," Byron hissed, levelling his sword at him. "You took advantage of his state of mind. You tried to turn him against me. Tried to take him from me. My family is my world and to try to take them from me is unforgivable!"

"Just try, Byron. Your power is nothing compared to mine."

"We'll just see about that," he said, shaking his head. "You three, Magnet Formation Delta."

The three generals jumped back away from Mar, their powers flaring up at once and extinguishing his flames. It was like he had to tell them what to do all the time. How hard was it to realise that Mar's magic far outstripped theirs head on but to nullify it left him vulnerable?

Byron stepped down into the triangle formed between his generals, well aware that his powers were now null as well. But Byron had fought in such instances before. He was a talented swordsman. He'd taught all three of his boys how to wield their swords- not that Thomas had listened if the few times Byron had seen him in battle were any indiction. He wasn't afraid. Quite the opposite. He was furious. He was ready to make Mar suffer.

Mar growled, obviously trying to get his flames to reignite but Byron wasn't going to give him time to think let alone use his powers. He flicked his sword, the blade dancing in the light as he pushed Mar back. Electricity crackled between his generals and Mar was obviously wary of it. Byron almost sneered.

"You'll strike my boy but without your powers you're nothing, aren't you? Pathetic."

Mar hissed as Byron's blade tore across his arm and this time Byron did sneer. What a pathetic, disgusting little man he was. He raised his sword as Mar stumbled and aimed to finish him quickly and cleanly so he would never hurt his family again.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive you?" Mar hissed. "I'm his family, do you think I'll ever forgive you-"

Byron drove his sword into Mar's shoulder instead and Mar cried out in pain. "Lower the field. I'm going to make him suffer."

His generals hesitated but did as he told them and the electricity vanished. Perhaps he was being lured into Mar's trap but Byron didn't care. Mar had tried to take his world from him, he would do the same to Mar. He forced his hand against Mar's forehead and strands of energy wrapped around him as Byron delved into his mind, watching as his memories played out. He saw Mar hurting Thomas, he saw him taking advantage of him and trying to turn him against him. And he reached in deeper, to the memories Mar treasured of his wife and son, or happy times according to him. He was going to wipe them out.

Suddenly a demon appeared in his mind. Something hideous and wielding blades, forcing Byron from his mind and flames sending him sprawling out across the entrance hall floor. He groaned and pushed himself up as the Fallguys hurried over.

"I'm fine! Stop him!" Byron yelled. "Stop him!"

There was a sudden burst of heat and he glanced up just in time to Thomas' little companion hit the floor, doubled over in pain and clutching at his chest as Mar dragged Akari away. Byron hesitated and growled, glaring at the door as he dragged her along. He'd only just got Thomas back, he should perhaps deal with his little lover. There was a huff from above and he turned to see Vector on stage in the middle of the staircases.

"Let them go," he sighed, hands going to his hips. Byron half considered pointing out that the way the robes fell and he stood gave him a very curvy figure but decided it was probably unwanted. "I'll get him some other time. Thomas is more important right now. I put him in your room."

"Thank you," Byron murmured.

"What's going on with them?" Jackal hissed. "What's all this been about?"

"Dr Arclight is Lord Vector's uncle and that man was his father," Wolf replied.

"Enough gossip," Byron snapped. "Get Thomas into his own room and someone tend to his little boyfriend over there."

"Put him with Thomas," Vector sighed. "He'll be pissed if he wakes up without him. I'll get a doctor here to see to them."

They nodded and Jackal lifted Mamoru from the floor. Mamoru hissed and Byron could now see the full extent of the injury Mar had left him with. His clothes were burnt and singed, as was his chest. He'd taken quite the hit trying to stop Mar taking the Princess. Vector seemed almost concerned before vanishing into a portal.

As they took Mamoru up onto the hall with the bedrooms, Wolf was coming out of the morning room with Thomas in his arms.

Thomas' bedroom was exactly how he'd left it. Still decorated in purples and blues, his desk piled high with Thomas' sketch book, scorched and sooty around the edges of the page where Thomas' powers had come out of control. Wolf laid Thomas in the bed and Byron directed Jackal to lie Mamoru on the couch across the room. Byron smiled bitterly, picking up a doll from the shelf and setting it down at Thomas' side in the bed. A strawberry blonde doll in a pretty pink dress and covered in bandages. She was designed to look that way. Thomas had been in love with her the moment he'd seen her.

"_She's broken like I am,"_ Thomas had laughed when Bryon asked why he liked her. Some part of Byron had died seeing his five year old with tears in his eyes as he said it. _"She needs someone to make her feel special too. Someone has to love her the way she is. Like Kaito does for me."_

Kaito.

Kaito had always been Thomas' closest companion, even when he was tiny. Vivian and Faker's wife, Reika, had been overjoyed to have sons born within a year of each other. They idea that their boys could grow up together as friends had been a source of great pleasure for them both. And for a long while it had worked. They pair were practically inseparable, almost as if brothers themselves. Certainly best friends. Kaito had never shied away when Thomas' powers were too much for him to control.

It was a shame Kaito was in the way now.

Vector swept back in with a healer behind him. Thomas was passed the worst of it if he was waking up for brief periods, he would just need monitoring for complications and lots of rest. It was Mamoru who needed attention.

"Can we get him on the bed?" the healer said softly.

"I'd rather not," Byron snorted.

"Yes," Vector said over him. "Just get him healed."

"I don't know if I can," she replied. "It's serious. It's going to be touch and go. I don't know if we'll be able to save him but I'll do my best."

"See that you do," Vector muttered. "I have things to take care of. Look after Thomas. I'll be back."

Byron scowled, following Vector out of the room, ignoring that Wolf was following. He was Byron's most trusted general, he was the leader of trio, they had no secrets. He'd decided that it was best like that. That way, if anything happened he'd know what to do.

"R-"

"Vector unless we're alone," he hissed. Byron paused and Vector turned, probably glaring from under his hood. After a moment, Vector sighed and stepped forwards, looking obviously awkward and uncomfortable with the situation. "U-Uncle..."

Byron smiled softly. He reached out cautiously and cupped Vector's chin gently. When he didn't pull away, Byron tilted his head up gently, stroking his cheek with his thumb. His nephew. He was adorable under that hood. One of the cutest creatures he'd ever seen and yet one of the most feared men in the kingdom.

"You're always welcome here," he said softly. "Perhaps when this war is over this can be the home you deserved."

"I... I think I'd like that..." A smiled formed under his hood and he stepped away, straightening up becoming the imposing Lord once more. "I have to go."

He vanished through a portal and Byron sighed. "What a troublesome boy."

"You're not that soft with your own boys," Wolf said, leaning back against the wall, arms folded. "What are you planning, Byron?"

"He's a Lord," he replied. He smiled and turned to his general. "A powerful Lord and right now the only person who can get through to Thomas. I need him."

"I can see bad things coming from playing with a Lord's feelings, Byron," he warned. Byron scowled. That was surprisingly informal. "He will kill you if he realises you're toying with him."

"He's more focused on his own father. After him, I'm a safe haven."

"He obviously doesn't know you like I do."

Byron raised an eyebrow and Wolf smirked. That one was too intelligent for his own good, Byron had always known that. He hated to think what he could have become if he hadn't turned to a life of crime. It was a waste. He could have been something more. He could have been great. Far more than a petty criminal doing whatever it took for money. There were far better things for an intelligent man like him.

"You don't know me half as well as you think you do."

"I know you better than most the idiots you had affairs with," Wolf replied.

Byron scowled, slamming his hand against the wall next to Wolf's head. The younger man didn't even flinch. "Just what are you implying?"

"We've been together so long, Byron. I know you better than anyone. Better than the people you call your friends and better than your sons. We both know you have some dark secrets that you may not be forgiven for. You're as much of a monster as those Lords."

"Then why are you still here?"

Wolf snorted and slipped away. "Because unforgivable is interesting and lucrative. If you don't need me for anything specifically, I should keep any eye on the healer."

Byron scowled after him but didn't stop him returning to Thomas' room. He was getting too cocky for his own good. Byron was going to have to bring him down a notch at some stage. Mamoru and his friends were a trio. Perhaps it was worth letting them see if they can step up to the mark just to shake things up.

"I told you they were trouble," Vivian said as he stepped into the morning room. Thomas really had made a mess. "And now my lovely breakfast is a mess."

"Mmm," Byron sighed. "I'll get the staff on it."

"But Thomas is home," she said, sitting on the windowsill in the sunlight. "It's good to see him home. One out of three isn't a bad start."

* * *

Takashi sighed, gazing up at his family home. Leaving Michael had been heartbreaking. Every stop on the train he'd wanted to get off and turn around and return to him but he had to push on. Michael had told him to leave. He didn't wan him anymore and Takashi needed to think. Being away from Michael made that easier to some extent. But his partner was constantly on his mind.

Was Michael even his partner anymore? He didn't know anymore. He knew the message from the Astrals inside his mind had told him to head for the academy- and that they'd lost Thomas to the Barians- but he had to go home first. He had to figure things out and home was a good place for it.

He knocked on the door hesitantly and there was silence. Takashi shifted nervously. There were Barian banners all over the place, declarations on the public screens that the Astrals had fallen and the Barians were now in control. And most recently- and most horrifyingly- an announcement that Kaito was to be executed in a few days for treason and working for the Astrals and Ryoga for Yuma's murder. They were killing their own leader. What if he was well known enough that they'd hurt his family? If they could kill Ryoga, what was to stop them hurting his family too?

Finally there was movement and Takashi let out a breath as the door crack open. "Takashi?"

"Hi, Mum," he said softly. "I'm home."

"Takashi!" He smiled awkwardly and his mother pulled him in by the collar, wrapping him in her arms and slamming the door behind them. Takashi smiled awkwardly, trying not to be smothered by his mother's over enthusiasm. "I was so worried about you. You haven't called at all and those Barians talking about how the Astrals were gone... what was I supposed to think?"

"I- I know, I'm sorry." She sighed and stepped back, cupping his cheeks gently. The last time he'd seen his mother in person he'd been smaller than her, now he was the one looking down. "I just... everything's been so crazy lately."

"I can imagine. Come on. Come in, go and have a shower and change, I'll make you something to eat. You're all skin and bones."

Takashi nodded, putting down his bag by the door and heading upstairs. It was pointless to tell her that he wasn't skin and bones and was actually pretty well fed and muscled from his time with the Astrals. She wouldn't listen to that though. She was the type of woman who insisted she was the only one who knew how to look after him properly. Not that he minded. It had always just been him and his mother.

It was nice to have a hot shower in his own home again. He hadn't been able to wash since the invasion of HQ and he was sure he must have been grubby and smelly by now. His mother had obviously been waiting for his return. His favour shower gel was still waiting and his old shampoo. She must have been waiting since the last time. He really should have come back to see her more often. The big family home must have been so lonely. She must have worried. His father had left when he was a baby, taking his older sister with him while Takashi had remained with his mother. She barely left the house, she didn't date and there was little hope of her remarrying. She must have been so lonely.

None of his old clothes fit anymore. It only added to the guilt. He must have been away a long time if all his old clothes didn't fit anymore. Takashi ended up rummaging through the chest of draws where his father's old clothes were kept, searching for anything that wasn't hideous. His father would have been good friends with Mr Heartland. They could have talked about their fashion sense. In the end, he found a black shirt that was a little too form fitting for his liking and plain blue jeans. So his father could be reserved when he wanted to be.

"Takashi, love," his mother called, coming up the stairs. "If you give me your dirty clothes I'll wash them for y-" She froze and Takashi straightened up to find her staring at him from the top of her stairs, her cheeks a little pink. "_Takashi_."

"None of my old clothes fit," Takashi said, lowering his head slightly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Takashi..." She sighed and pulled him close once more, wrapping him tightly in her arms. "You look so much like him sometimes. My silly little boy."

"I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner," he whispered. She nodded slightly, her head buried in his shoulder as he slid his arms around her. "You must have been lonely. I should have called. I should have come home."

"It's alright, dear." She laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "You're a good boy. You went off to fight for what you believed in. You were a hero."

"I-I'm not a hero."

"You saved people and fought for the greater good. I'm proud of you." She laughed and stepped back holding him at arm's length. "But what have you done to your hair?"

"Nothing!"

"I can tell," she snapped, tugging lightly at the ends. "It's looking all scraggly at the back. Do you not look after yourself at all. Bring your clothes down and I'll wash them and cut it nicely for you."

"I like it like this though," Takashi argued, playing with the longer strands at the back.

Michael liked it like that too. He'd play with the ends as they sat together thinking thing through, twisting the strands gently around his fingers and sending shivers through Takashi. But Michael didn't want him around anymore.

His shoulders slumped and his chest ached at the thought, his fingers brushing the bracelet on his wrist absently. Michael didn't want him. That one perfect kiss and then he'd been thrown away. He didn't even know if Michael felt the same or just wanted to get rid of him and decided that was the best way. Michael had been pushing him away and been so aggressive towards him. What if Michael had stopped caring about him? What if he just wanted to get rid of him?

"Takashi?"

"It hurts."

"You're hurt?! You should have said so, you need rest."

His fists clenched against his chest. It hurt so much. How could this rejection physically hurt him? "It hurts. I love him. Why does it hurt?"

"Oh." She sighed and sat him on his bed, stroking his hair gently. "You've had your heart broken?" He nodded slightly. He supposed that was one way of putting it. "That Michael boy you brought with you last time?" He nodded again. "Want me to bring your dinner up and we can talk about it?"

"I think... I just want to sleep, Mum," Takashi murmured, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Alright but you know I'm always here if you want to talk. Sleep well, dear."


	28. Something Like Love

Durbe had finally returned. He seemed to be in a foul mood, not that Vector blamed him entirely. Being torn from his best friend wasn't going to make him happy. He'd gone down to the dungeons for the first time since Ryoga had been locked up and Vector was rather amused to watch him interrogating Kaito as Ryoga tried to get him to listen to him and let him out but Durbe was stronger than that. Vector was well aware that the only thing he truly cared about was Mizael. They had been together since they were children and neither seemed capable of being without the other.

In the end nothing interesting came from Kaito, he held out very well despite the option of his sentence being reconsidered. Not even the offer of seeing Haruto could get him to cooperate. It seemed he would rather die than help them in anyway. Durbe seemed all too happy to let that happen.

"Hello Haruto," Durbe said softly. Haruto glared up at him and Durbe smiled softly. Haruto turned to Vector who put on a warm smile. The child ran over a clung to him and Durbe scowled. "I see."

"It's nothing really, Durbe," Vector laughed, patting his hair. "Just that, well, you're a child murderer, who trusts you?"

Durbe clenched his jaw and Vector smiled. "Some days, Vector, I think I should have left you to rot in the jail cell."

"Some days I agree."

Durbe stalked out and Haruto gazed up at Vector almost expectantly. What did he want from him? He sighed and wrapped his arms around him gently. He was so tiny even for his age. He petted his hair absently and Haruto buried his head in Vector's chest.

"What's up, kid?" he murmured.

"I miss Kaito," Haruto whispered. "I keep seeing him in my dreams still. Even though he's gone. How can I keep seeing him? You said he'd been gone for two years, him and Thomas, how can I still be seeing them? I don't understand. And that fake... Thomas kept saying it wasn't Kaito. He kept saying he was a fake Kaito. If he was a fake too why would he say that? How did he know?"

"I don't know, Haruto," Vector replied gently. "Hey, how about you come and stay in my room and I'll look after you from now on, ok?"

Haruto nodded eagerly. How he'd managed to get this kid's trust he had no idea but he didn't care. It was a good step forward. He took Haruto's hand, leading him through the halls towards his room. Haruto was hanging onto his hand tightly and Vector found he didn't mind. He was starting to enjoy this family thing. He sat Haruto on his bad, glad that it was a long way from the square where they were going kill his brother in. Haruto cuddled up in the blankets once more and Vector sat at the foot of the bed.

"What happened to you, Vector?" Haruto murmured.

"What... happened?"

"You said when you left for the academy me you wanted to make sure you were never a monster like your father," he replied. "But now you're a Barian Lord."

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Vector said, turning to him.

"You've hurt a lot of people," he said. "Lots of innocent people."

"There are no innocent people." He snorted and Haruto frowned. "These people spent their entire lives treating me like I was a monster. I was a baby. I was a child and they locked me up with monsters!"

"You're angry."

"Damn right I'm angry!" he yelled. "Those people always made me feel like I was some sort of monster for powers I had no say over. I never wanted to be Infernal, you know! I never wanted to be like this! I was locked up all my life! When Ryoga got me expelled I ended up locked in Hope's Heart Prison! Do you know what people in there are like? I was in there with murders and brutes and violent criminals and some of the worst criminals in the kingdom. Do you know what it was like to be facing that? I was only a bit older than you! And they called me a monster?!"

Haruto remained silent and Vector sighed. Perhaps that had been a little much but it was driving him insane. How did people think he was the monster here? He was what they'd made him. He didn't know any other life. He didn't know anything else.

"Did you ever find your cousin?" Haruto said finally.

Vector scowled. "...Yes."

"And? Does he know who you are? Does he love you too?"

"He... yes," he whispered. "He says he does. I think he loves me. He's... amazing..."

"What's his name?"

Vector hesitated and Haruto tilted his head. "Thomas."

"Thomas... Our Thomas?" Vector nodded. "Thomas is... but you killed him?!"

Vector smiled bitterly. He needed to see Thomas. It was late and he hadn't seen Thomas since this morning but he knew he had to restrain himself. There were things to do here in Baria and if people found out what Thomas meant to him they could end up in serious trouble. There were lots of people who didn't like the Barian take over. Even the Astrals would use Thomas against him.

"I don't know if you understand, kid," Vector murmured. "But I wanted to meet him so badly and now he knows the truth and he's ok with it and..." He smiled bitterly. "Sorry I lied to you, kid."

"Then... he was telling the truth?" Haruto whispered. "That was really Thomas and he really knew that Kaito was fake?" Vector nodded. "I want to see him. Let me see him. Please. I need to see him! He needs to... he has to know about Kaito..."

"When I next go and see him you can come. He's coming here in a few days anyway."

Haruto nodded and Vector sighed, leaning back against the wall, watching the world beyond the city. They were one step closer to total domination, weren't they? Soon the entire kingdom would be theirs and Vector would have everything he ever wanted. Soon he'd have is family and he'd finally be happy.

And then suddenly there was the all too familiar sensation of another of his own kind and Vector was bolt upright.

* * *

Yuma and Lionheart leant against the wall of a crystal wall. The Barian palace was just ahead of them and the pair waited in silence, watching the guards from under their hoods. They were doing their best not to be noticed and remain casual but Yuma's pendant was burning through his clothes and the cloth he'd wrapped around it. It really didn't like this place. Surrounded by Barian energy. Astral had vanished and remained in the key in case there were others like Nasch who could see him. He would certainly give them away. They'd left Iris hiding in the woodland outside the city walls in the car, hoping she would be safe if she didn't draw attention to herself.

Ryoga was in there. He'd been released from Don Thousand's power. It wasn't Nasch any more, just Ryoga. He needed to find him. He needed to get him out of there. He needed to save him. He to get in there and do something. He couldn't let someone else die because of him.

"What's the plan then?" Yuma whispered.

"Well, the first option is just to walk in like we own the place," Lionheart replied. Yuma nodded slightly. "The second is to try and find some sort of secret entrance. Either way if we get caught, they'll kill us."

Yuma nodded. "Let's try the first option then. It'll be easier, won't it?"

Lionheart nodded and stepped out. Yuma followed along behind him towards the palace, staring up at the giant spires. Lionheart was a tough fighter and as Yuma's powers grew, he figured out he was a lot stronger than he'd ever imagined. He an Infernal. They'd be ok.

Thomas was a powerful Infernal and so was Vector. And that man- Vector's father? He seemed to call himself Thomas' father too?- had appeared to be Infernal too. They had recognised he was like them. But... they also seemed to think he was their family. Why was that? Why would they think they were family?

Slightly more worrying than that, if they really were family, Vector and his father could have legitimate claims to the throne if he and Akari were out the picture.

It also made things very awkward when it came to his affections for Thomas. If Thomas was family- particularly any sort of close family- it made his crush on him something else entirely. And Yuma fully accepted his crush on Thomas was childish and innocent and silly. Even if he began to remember his relationship with Ryoga and his feelings for him, he did still adore Thomas. Everything seemed more complicated and confusing by the day.

Lionheart strode in calmly and Yuma followed silence, trying not to stand out as they went. No one stopped them. They were in. Now they had to figure out the palace.

"_Oh,_" Don Thousand purred. Yuma stiffened. He thought he said he wasn't going to bother him until after the supposed execution. "_Don't worry, I'm merely here to give you a hint since you obviously don't think I was serious. Take the left hall, the third right and then downstairs._"

Yuma nodded slightly and tugged Lionheart away in the direction Don Thousand had told him to. It occurred to him that it could be a trap and no doubt Lionheart and Astral would have pointed that out but Don Thousand seemed to want to help him and gain his trust and prove he really did have to show himself to save the people he loved.

Lionheart seemed to trust him and followed his lead, following the directions Don Thousand had given him. They descended quickly into the depths of the palace and stepped out into what was obviously the dungeons. And bickering. Kaito and Ryoga. He grinned and hurried down into the dungeons.

"Shark!"

"Yuma?" He ran down the last few steps and found Ryoga and Kaito at the bars of a cell. "Yuma, what are you doing here?"

"I- I had to come and make sure that- that you were-" He ran to the bars and pulled down his hood, gripping Ryoga's hands tightly as Kaito stared at him. "He said they're gong to kill you. You're being charged with my murder, I had to- If I don't-"

"You can't," Kaito snapped. "Do you understand that? You can't give yourself to them. If you give up there will be nothing left."

"Kaito," Lionheart said softly, moving around. Kaito leant against the bars as he approached and lowered his hood. "I'm Lionheart."

"Yes, yes, I know who you are." He nodded slightly and glanced at Yuma. "You need to keep him safe. I don't care what it takes you can't let the Barians have him it will be the end of us all."

"I don't understand," Yuma whispered. "Am I really that dangerous in their hands?"

"More than you can imagine," Ryoga replied. He caught Yuma's hand and pulled it gently through the bars to kiss his palm. Yuma's cheek's warmed. "I'm sorry... if I hurt you or scared you when I was Nasch. I just... I couldn't feel anything properly. I was lost in this darkness I couldn't control."

"I know," Yuma said quietly. "I know. And I'm starting to remember. I missed you, Shark. I always did. I was so hurt when you stopped writing back."

"I never didn't write back to you," he argued. "I wrote to you all the time but never got anything back." Yuma's eyes widened and he gripped Ryoga's hand tightly. They'd been kept apart on purpose. Ryoga sighed. "They stopped the letters."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Ryoga smiled bitterly and Ryoga pulled him as close as he could, only the bars between them as Yuma closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. You've suffered so much because of me and my family. You would have been better off if you'd never met me. If I'd left you alone when you told me to..."

"That doesn't matter." He opened his eyes to find Ryoga smiling softly. "None of that matters now." He leant in carefully and their lips brushed softly. "You're all that matters right now, ok? As long as you're ok and the Barians don't get their hands on you this will work out, ok?"

"They're going to kill you," he cried, shaking his head. "Ryoga, they're going to kill you charged with my murder! If I just let everyone know I was alive-"

"If you show yourself they will capture you and use you." He gripped Ryoga's hand tighter and Ryoga smiled sadly. He couldn't let Ryoga die because of him. He couldn't lose him when he was only just starting to remember! "You mean too much to me. As long as you're safe and well, I don't care what happens to me."

"No!"

He shook his head desperately and Ryoga laughed softly, trying to be reassuring, Yuma was sure. Ryoga was playing with his hair and shivers shot down his spine. It was childish and stupid and he was still just a kid really, they both were, but he loved Ryoga. He knew he loved Ryoga.

"You have to go," Ryoga whispered. "Before you're caught. You have to run and..."

"Get out of the kingdom," Kaito murmured. "The Astrals will sacrifice you and the Barians are worse. All you can do is run."

"I can't-"

"You have to," Ryoga snapped. "Go!"

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. Ryoga nodded and Yuma pulled him into a clumsy kiss through the bars before turning and heading up to the stairs. "I love you."

"I know," he said with a bitter smile. "Me too. That's why you need to go. Just keep yourself safe."

"Look after him, Lionheart," Kaito said firmly. "Get him out of the kingdom. Get him away."

"I have my orders from the Astrals," Lionheart murmured.

"Please," he insisted. "Get him out and your ward. They have to stay safe. And Thomas. If you find Thomas, please make sure he's safe."

Lionheart sighed and nodded, pulling up his hood and ushering Yuma out. Yuma glanced back and Ryoga was watching with a smile. They were insisting he left to save the people they loved. Sacrificing themselves to save the lives of their loved ones. He wasn't going to lose Ryoga. He wasn't going to let them kill him. He just had to figure out how to stop it without betraying Ryoga's trust in him.

"Yuma," Ryoga called. He turned and Ryoga smiled. "Do you remember? Your promise? Don't ever take it off."

"I-I won't," Yuma whispered, holding his burning pendant carefully. "I'll be careful."

He turned and ran after Lionheart back into the halls, pulling up his hood as he went. They hurried down the halls and Yuma hesitated slightly seeing Vector sweeping through towards them. Lionheart caught his hand and squeezed gently. Vector was so brutal. He'd killed so many people. He'd taken Uncle Charlie from him. What if they were related? What if they were family? His heart ached at the thought. How could Lord Vector be the same shy, awkward little Rei Shingetsu? What had happened to him? Lionheart led him passed in silence and Yuma kept his head down to avoid Vector noticing him.

Vector's footsteps paused and Yuma's heart skipped a beat. "Yuma."

"Keep walking," Lionheart hissed, tugging him on.

"You understand now, don't you?" Vector said softly. "You can't win, Yuma. The only way to save your friends is to give into your destiny."

Lionheart hurried him on and Yuma went with him peacefully, trying to ignore that Vector was right. He couldn't save Ryoga without giving up himself. He was helpless. Lionheart led him out the palace and back into Baria and Yuma was surprised by how smoothly it had gone. Like they wanted him to know Ryoga and Kaito were alive. Like he was being baiting.

There was probably no _like_ about it. He _was_ being baited.

"There they are!" He turned slightly and found Alit and Gilag coming after them. Lionheart squeezed his hand and bolted, dragging Yuma behind him. "Hey!"

Yuma ran after him, hanging desperately onto Lionheart's hand as they ran through Baria towards the gates. They had to get out. If they were caught they'd never be able to save Ryoga and Kaito.

They stumbled out of the gates and Yuma felt the wave of magic moments before Lionheart shoved him to the ground, fire passing above their heads. Yuma rolled over on the grass, staring up at the pair of generals.

"You again," Alit growled, glaring at Lionheart. Lionheart pulled off the dark cloak and drew his sword as he climbed to the feet. "This time I won't let myself get distracted."

"It'll end up just the same anyway," Lionheart replied with a shrug.

"You two know each other?" Yuma said, staring up at them.

"We've met," he said raising his sword. Alit growled, cracking his knuckles as he approached. "Get out of here, Yuma."

Yuma nodded and scrambled up to get away from the Lord. Lionheart was far better equipped to handle the Lords than he was. The ground trembled and then shook violently and Yuma tumbled to his knees, barely managing to duck out the way as a huge hand tore up from the earth and tried to scoop him up. He glanced back to Lionheart for help but he was focused on Alit; the pair locked in battle, dancing around each other in a lethal battle where one slip could end a life. He wished he could worry about Lionheart more but the giant fist slammed down, sending rubble flying and Yuma tumbled back out the way as Gilag moved around, a second hand tearing from the ground. Yuma pushed himself up straight and clenched his fists. He had no choice. He had to face him.

The giant Terra Sorcerer was something of an unknown as far as Yuma remembered. He was always with Alit. They were a pair. He didn't talk much but was known to be brutal and damn near unstoppable when angered. But he was Terra and Infernals were fire based. In theory he had the advantage. Theory didn't always work in practice though.

The huge firsts came slamming down into the ground once more and Yuma sprung back, glad he seemed to at least be faster. He flipped back away from another swing, this time landing on some of the boulders thrown up, bouncing from rock to rock and launching himself high into the air. Gilag stared up at him and Yuma grinned, golden flames surrounded his fists. He slammed through the right fist. It feel to pieces and Yuma grinned up at him. He was getting the hang of this fighting thing.

Gilag's sword sliced through the air. Yuma stumbled back, the razor sharp blade slicing off a few stands of hair.

"You're better than I expected," Gilag grumbled. "I'll have to stop going easy on you."

"Bring it!" Yuma said, raising his fists covered in flames. "I'm not running anymore!" Thorny vines tore up from the ground and Yuma fell back as flames tore across the vines. He turned to where Alit was ducking away from Lionheart sending flames towards the vines. Their powers were working together? "Oh shit."

"Princes shouldn't use language like that!" Yuma stumbled away from the fiery vines as an icy wind pushed them back. Iris stood with her hands on her hips, glaring up at him with her cheeks puffed out. Gilag paused a little way off, looking her over curiously. "Princes should be elegant and poised and calm at all times."

"Iris!" Lionheart yelled. "What are you doing here?! I told you-"

"I want to save Ryoga too!" she shouted back. Ice crystals formed around her and cold winds whipped up. Yuma stepped back slightly. Was she going to do what he thought she was? "Elegant ice deity, reflect the truth in blinding light; glittering memories frozen in time, thawing droplets unleash a rainbow future! Come forth! Princess of Polar Ice, Crystal Zero!"

The icy shards blossomed out around her and a shadow slowly grew into an elegant woman, the ice forming a pointed headdress and bodice as she grew from the ground. A sword of glittering ice formed in her hand and a navy skirt billowed around her, finished with pointed crystal shoes. Iris grinned, bouncing on her toes.

"Iris!" Lionheart snapped, running over.

"I can do it!" Iris argued. "You taught me how!"

"Iris-"

"I'm going to save Ryoga and Yuma so Ryoga can be happy with him! And then we'll save Rio together! Crystal Zero, let's go."

Her hands moved to guide her summon with ease and Yuma could only stare. He was being outdone by a kid? She could summon like a master already and he was still struggling? Frost covered the ground in a thick layer and Crystal Zero skated across with ease, avoiding Alit's fire magice and blocking of Gilag's with the layer over the ground. Iris was obviously an expert with her summon. He needed to catch up.

"How the hell is a kid that strong?" Gilag hissed.

"She's Nasch's little sister, what did you expect?" Alit growled.

"Let's go," Lionheart hissed, picking up Iris.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Yuma!"

"Coming," Yuma called, chasing after them.

This wasn't the right battle to fight. He ran after Lionheart towards where they'd hidden the latest car. They'd picked it up outside the passage from the Devil's Keep. Iris' summon faded and they ran together until it seemed Alit and Gilag had given up the chase. Vector had known he was there but didn't seem to care. Perhaps they did want him to escape. Perhaps he was supposed to make some grand entrance and reveal himself publicly to save Ryoga.

"We have to save him," Yuma sighed, leaning back against the car. "I'm not leaving him."

"My orders are to get you out of here," Lionheart snapped.

"And I'm not leaving him," he argued. "I can't. I have to save him somehow."

"I want to save my family too," Iris said.

"For heaven's sake," he snapped. "You can't expect me to ignore all orders just because you two say so. If either you get hurt-"

"I'll go on my own then," Yuma said, shaking his head. "You go, I'll figure out how to do this."

Lionheart rolled his eyes. Yuma didn't like being so manipulative but he need Lionheart's help and it would make Ryoga so happy to see Iris again after so long. They needed to get Ryoga and Kaito out of there somehow.

"First thing is to get somewhere safe though."

* * *

"Are we going to have to find somewhere new now?" Coyote said.

Wolf glanced at him. He was slumped over the arm of one of Byron's expensive couches. "Why would we need to find somewhere new? We've always been Dr Arclight's generals, why would that change now?"

"Because he's got Thomas back," Jackal agreed. "He's more powerful than us. Him and Kaito beat us, remember?" Wolf clenched his jaw, glaring at the larger man in an armchair. He didn't need reminding about how Kaito and Thomas could defeat them. "And he's got Jinguji with him. What if we're replaced?"

"Jinguji?"

Wolf paused and considered it for a moment. That was actually a rather good point. He hadn't considered it but even if it wasn't Jinguji and his friends, elevated by Thomas' good favour, there was a possibility that Michael, Thomas and Kaito could replace them if reined in.

"Or... Jinguji and his friends will become someone else's general," he said, gazing up at the ceiling. "If a space opened up for, I don't know, a powerful Infernal perhaps, to become a one of the bosses?"

"Yeah but for that either Mr Heartland or Dr Faker would have to be demoted or killed," Jackal said. "And their generals."

"We could certainly give them a helping hand there," he muttered. He smirked, glancing up at the ceiling and the room above where Thomas and his sweetheart were recovering. "And if all else fails, Thomas might have to have an accident. Dr Arclight is always saying how clumsy he is. I think I'll go talk to Dr Arclight."

He turned away and left his partners in the study as he climbed up the grand staircase and along the hall to Byron's study. Byron was working away in peace. Wolf entered without knocking and Byron glared up at him. Wolf smirked, sitting on the desk and flicking through with very little interest until he realised what it actually was. One of Thomas' old sketch books. As with all the others, the edges were singed where his powers had got the better of him and there were pages torn out and scrawled on in black where he obviously wasn't happy with the results of his work. It was rather beautiful. He checked the date on the inside cover and found it was one of his latest ones. While Chris was at the academy.

Wolf smiled absently.

He'd met Byron when Chris had just left for the academy. Byron was starting to realise his boys were growing up and that Chris was starting to disapprove of his interest in the Barians. It was hardly surprising that when Byron offered the three of them a home with his family that Thomas and Michael had been hostile. A pissed off ten year old Infernal yet to undergo training with his powers wasn't a fun thing to live with. Sometimes Wolf was amazed he'd survived. Even if they'd believed he was Pyro back then, it was still a difficult period. They missed their brother and didn't appreciate someone else moving in. It had taken a lot of hard work to get Thomas to accept him but with Thomas eventually placated Michael quickly fell in line.

"He was always so talented," Byron murmured. "It's a wonder his powers didn't lean more towards it. What do you want?"

"We were just wondering if our position here is under any threat now Thomas is here?"

"Why would Thomas be any threat for that? Do you think I'd put my son in harms way by making him a general?"

Wolf tilted his head. He supposed Thomas was too precious to him to be allowed to be in danger. That meant their position was safe at least. He focused on Thomas' art for a moment, his cute childish drawings of his family and friends and the world around him.

"If Mamoru doesn't recover, Thomas is going to be devastated," Wolf said casually.

"I'm well aware of Thomas' connection to the boy," Byron replied with a scowl. "It's a shame he feels the need to find someone else to make him happy. It's better than Kaito, I suppose. Although, with his impending death, Thomas will be in just as much pain."

"Kaito is scheduled to die?"

"Mmm, in a few days," he said. "A public execution for his time with the Astrals. Thomas will suffer no matter what outcome. He loves the Astrals and the friends he made there. He loves Kaito and wants to be with him. And yet he loves his cousin and his family and knows that because of his Chaos he's an outsider. He will be hurt no matter what happens."

"It must be hard to know that and yet be unable to help him."

"Yes. But it is necessary. My family will be reunited and nothing will stop me having my perfect family once more."

"Even without your wife?"

"Vivian is alive," he hissed.

Wolf tried not to role his eyes. Byron was strangely convinced his former wife was alive and merely hiding away from the world. He was growing senile in his old age, it seemed. Or perhaps he was so desperate to believe she was alive he'd fooled himself.

"Do you think he'll stay?"

"We have our issues to work out," Byron replied. "But Thomas will forgive me. I know once the confusion of the Chaos changing his mind is over he'll be the sweet son I always knew."

"Your optimism is reassuring."

Byron sighed and sat back in his chair, turning his attention back to his book. "Thomas will come around, just like Michael will. With them, Chris will have no choice but to accept us and come home."

"Come home?" Wolf muttered. "Do you really think Christopher will ever come home and get over the Astrals' control of him? He's a Lord. Even before that he considered you a bad father. He was... what was he, fourteen when he took Thomas and Michael from you. For a boy that young to hate his father so much he'd steal away children so small. Eleven and nine, right? It's amazing Michael even remembers-"

"Enough!"

"Vector doesn't seem all that keen on sharing either."

"I said _enough_!"

Wolf snapped Thomas' book shut and slid off the desk. He and Byron didn't argue much, Wolf simply wanted to put the idea out there that Thomas could be taken from him. Byron was at his best when he was worrying over his children. If he got complacent there could be danger.

"I should take this back to Thomas then."

"Then take Jackal and Coyote and find Michael."

"Oh?" Wolf said, glancing back over his shoulder. "You think we can when everyone else has failed so far?"

"He cares a lot for that partner of his," Byron hissed. "That Takashi boy. Find him and you'll find Michael. Since HQ has fallen they'll be hiding somewhere. Start with the boy's family. See if they've heard from them."

"We'll get on it first thing in the morning then."

"Tonight," he said firmly. "Go find him. Bring him home. You have only a few days. Find him and bring him to Baria before Kaito is executed."

"As you wish, Byron."

He strode out and glared at the door for a moment before heading down towards the bedroom, back towards Thomas' bedroom. The healer was still in Thomas' room, still watching over Mamoru while Thomas slept.

"Give us a few minutes," Wolf snapped. The healer nodded and hurried out, shutting the door behind him and leaving Wolf glaring down at Thomas. "It's a shame you weren't killed when there was the chance. It would be such a shame if we had to do the job ourselves." Thomas stirred and his eyes cracked open. Wolf smiled. "Good evening."

Thomas groaned softly and forced himself up onto his elbows, his eyes still blurry. "What are you doing in here?"

"Returning your sketch book," he replied, setting the book down on the bedside table, ignoring Thomas' tired scowl. "Your father is worried about you."

"So you're here?" Thomas hissed. "He doesn't trust you enough to let you watch over me."

"You don't know what's happened while you've been gone," he said, sitting on the bed with Thomas. Thomas glared as much as he could while tired and daze. "You don't get to come back here after years and assume you still know what's happening."

"You're not nearly as smart as you think you are, you know," he sneered. "Trust me, I'm stuck here so I'm going to make the most of it. And the first thing I'm doing is getting rid of you."

"Really, little boy? Haven't I heard that before?" He shoved Thomas back to the bed and the youngster raised his hand only to go pale as he realised there were restraining bracelets on his wrists once more. Wolf smirked and slammed his wrists back to the pillows either side of his head, leaning over him as Thomas stared up at him. "Did you really think that we would leave you free to do as you wished after nearly killing Dr Arclight?" Thomas growled. "You didn't manage to get rid of me when you were a child, do you really think it will work now?"

"Da-"

Wolf clamped his hand over Thomas' moth. Not that it mattered, Byron was over the other side of the house in his study and wouldn't be able to hear but that doctor might still be nearby and might interfere. Thomas tried to shove him off but Wolf pinned his wrists once more. He was still weak and dazed. That was the thing with the Chaos. The first week or so was tricky, full of fluctuating power levels, confusing mental states and periods of near incapacity. He won't dare treat Thomas like this if his powers were unrestrained and he was in his right state of mind.

"Hush," he said firmly. "You know I won't hurt you. Byron would never forgive me for hurting you and this position is too important and useful to give up for a brat like you."

"When did you start calling Dad _Byron_?" Thomas hissed. His eyes narrowed after a moment and Wolf smirked. Had the little boy finally figured it out? "You-"

"You just found out you're the child of an affair and you're making a big deal out of how close I am with your father?" Thomas went to snap at him again but Wolf pressed his fingers to his lips, pleasantly surprised when it actually worked. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear, Thomas, if you become a threat to our position here, I won't hesitate to have you removed however I have to do it."

"Are you threatening me?" He tried to push him off again but Wolf kept him down. "I swear I'm going to-"

"But you won't." He ran his finger over Thomas' scar and the redhead shuddered. "Is it true Mr Heartland did that?" Thomas turned away and Wolf sneered. "He was crowing about it for days afterwards. Not around Byron and Faker, of course. But everyone else heard about every detail of how he had you and Kaito at his mercy. Is it all true?"

"What do you want?" Thomas hissed.

"Just a friendly warning," he said, sitting back and getting up from the bed. "You cause us trouble and you could end up waking up under the care of Heartland and his generals."

Thomas snarled and pushed himself up onto his elbows once more as Wolf stalked out. If even half of what Heartland said about the few days Kaito and Thomas had spent in their care, he knew Thomas would be no trouble. Some of the scars on his body seemed to match the stories Mr Heartland told.

He climbed down the stairs and picked up his travel bag from the cloak room along with Jackal and Coyote's, throwing theirs at them as he entered the study. The pair stared up at him and he shrugged.

"Dr Arclight wants us to find his youngest," Wolf said, shaking his head. "We're working on the theory that he'll be with his little partner. Starting by paying a visit to his family."

"And Thomas?" Coyote said, picking up his bag.

"He won't be any trouble."


	29. The Fall

Michael was aching all over. His side was the worst. It was throbbing and burning and he was sure his stitches would be torn if he kept this up. But he had to push on. His had to keep going and find Thomas before another Astral did. If they captured him and sacrificed him... Michael couldn't bare to think about it. He didn't care if Thomas had been taken by the Barian forces, he loved his big brother no matter what.

He was heading along the road parallel to the train tracks, heading towards Baria. If Thomas was captured by the Barians, it was likely he'd been taken to Baria or to see their father. So that was where he were heading. He didn't know where Kaito was but he didn't have time to think about that. Wherever Kaito had gone, he wasn't there when he needed him so Michael would have to do things one his own. He didn't know where Chris was either. Chris and the other Lords had vanished. They'd just vanished.

But Michael had better things to do now. Chris could look after himself. Michael needed to find Thomas. He hoped Takashi was alright. It had hurt to let him go like that but it was for his own good. He needed Takashi to be safe. This was the perfect opportunity for Takashi to be safe and get away from this disgusting brutal life. Takashi didn't deserve this. He had a family and people who cared about him. He could get out and live a normal life and no one would be any the wiser. Michael's entire life was tied to Astrals and this war.

The air crackled with magic and Michael threw his weight on the bike, managing to swerve away just as an all too familiar pillar of sickly neon green fire roared up. He skidded to a stop and turned to glare at Mr Heartland and his generals coming around the corner. He'd tried to avoid the little towns and villages but he needed restock on food. Just his luck they were here too.

He scowled and reached for the emergency gun he'd taken from the safe house. His best chance was to run really. He couldn't take on all four of them at once. One or two maybe but all four was dangerous.

"What a lovely surprise to see you out here, little Michael," Mr Heartland chuckled, twirling his cane. "No sign of your little partner, how unfortunate. Or your troublesome brother. You'll have to do though. I'm sure we can find something fun to do with you."

"I'd rather die than be used as a piece of bait again," Michael hissed, leaning forward slightly, ready to tear off again. "I won't be a burden on my brothers."

"Don't be so dramatic," Mr Heartland sighed.

Semimaru laughed, cracking his knuckles. "How's your side, little one?"

"No the one I wanted," Kurage hissed. "But he'll do."

"We'll find his little partner once we're done with him," Mr Heartland hissed. "Focus on the job at hand. Don't let your guard down. He's still Byron's brat after all."

Michael clenched his jaw and spun the bike, tearing off down the road. The magic crackled again and he swung aside in time to avoid the appearance of the little ninja. In his moment of distraction, a watery whip snapped around his wrist, pulling him fro the bike as it went tumbling over itself. Kaito was going to kill him for damaging his bike. He pulled off his helmet and threw it aside and scrambling to his feet. Another flick of Kurage's watery whip was met by Michael's own powers, throwing up a barrage of rocks, no longer caring about causing damage to the surrounding areas, tearing up the road with his powers. Mr Heartland yelled something and Michael turned to run but Heartland's neon flames blocked his way. Michael hissed, stepping back and gripping his side hesitantly as it burned.

"Come now, little one," Mr Heartland laughed. "You're in pain. Just give up."

"Never!" Michael hissed, raising the gun.

"Don't be silly, kid," Kaninja laughed, reappearing behind him.

Michael twisted in an attempt to get a clean shot but he drove his hand into Michael's side, right against his wound. He doubled over and whips of water wrapped around his limbs, pulling him back and the poisonous barbs dug into his skin.

"There now," Mr Heartland laughed and Semimaru picked him up to throw him over his shoulder. Michael hissed as his side burnt once more. "Now you be a good boy and we'll take care of you. We're going to have some fun on this journey home, hmm?"

Michael's limbs had gone numb and he couldn't move to fight but he glared up at him. "I'm going to kill you all."

"Oh, you're a silly little child," he chuckled, petting his hair. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Wake up, Takashi dear." Takashi groaned and opened his eyes to see his mother above him, smiling warmly. "Good morning, dear."

"Hi," he groaned. "What time is it?"

"Seven," she replied. "I made you some coffee, I hope you haven't changed who you like it. You slept a long time, I figured it was best to wake you early."

"Thanks," Takashi murmured, sitting up slowly. His mother smiled, adjusting his pillows so he sit comfortable before handing him a mug. "Thank you."

"It's alright," he said, shaking her head. She leant in and kissed his forehead gently. "Do you want to talk. You were something of a mess yesterday. Something about a broken heart? I thought that Michael boy was quite nice. What happened?"

"I..." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before taking a sip of his drink. "I've been mad about him for a long time. I didn't know if he felt the same but a part of me hoped. But then he got so aggressive towards me and didn't want to be around me for some reason and then he kissed me and kicked me out telling me to be careful and stay away from the war."

"It doesn't seem to be a war anymore," she murmured. Takashi nodded, staring down at his coffee. "The Barians have control of the southern kingdom. If what I've heard is true, the Astrals have pulled back to the north."

Takashi nodded. "I got a message to head up to the academy, that's their new base, and other stuff. And they... they said Thomas was one of the Barians now and needed to be captured."

"Thomas?"

"Michael's big brother."

"Oh." He closed his eyes eyes and his mother sighed. "I see. It must be rather tricky then." He nodded slightly. "Michael won't let them capture him."

"No," he murmured. "He'll find him and hide him rather than hand him over."

His mother nodded and he smiled sadly. He didn't know how to help anymore. It seemed there wasn't anything he could do. Michael was probably long gone from the safe house and no doubt went after Thomas the second he realised he was in danger. Michael didn't want him around and Takashi supposed he needed a break. He hadn't realised how tired he was until he'd curled up in bed. The past few weeks had been exhausting after all. Maybe time at home was just what he needed to recover so he could come back stronger. He needed to figure out this new development in his powers while he was here.

"Oh, there were some letters for you while you were away," his mother said softly. "Umm..." She glanced around and Takashi reached for the pile of envelopes on the bed. "Oh, thank you. And where did my-"

"Here," he murmured, gently pushing her glasses down from the top of her head. Not that she really needed glasses if they were his. It was a wonder she got on without him. "I'm alright, Mum, I can do these myself."

"I know, I know," she said, shaking her head. "But there are some birthday cards in there too, I want to see you opening them. I want to see you smile again, sweetheart."

He nodded and began to slowly open up the envelopes to find most of them were uninteresting and he didn't know how he ended up with so many letter. But there were birthday cards. From his dad and big sister and the family and a few friends. Very few people knew he'd been drafted in by the Astrals. He didn't know why he had been. Perhaps they knew he had these powers in him just like Michael did.

"Oh, I met Alice at the shop last night," his mother said as he set aside the cards.

"Alice?"

"Cathy's mum."

"Cathy?"

He stiffened up slightly. "Mm, you remember Cathy right? The young lady who rather liked cats?"

"Yes. Yes, I remember," he said, nodding slightly.

He and Cathy had been at school together when they were children. He was a Sorcerer though and she wasn't. Although he wondered about that because she talked to cats. He could never figure out if that was magic or she was just a little strange. Eccentric, his mother called it. Because people with money are eccentric not strange, she said. Takashi had come to notice that. People were far more forgiving of strange behaviour if you have money.

"I invited her over tomorrow, since I thought you'd need time to settle but you need to get back to socialising with normal people again," his mother said, patting his hair. "Come down and have some breakfast, we can talk and make you feel better and now your home we'll get you settle. You can fix the TV while you're here. It's been playing up again and I can't for the life of me figure out. You can fix it for me, can't you, Takashi?"

"Yeah, of course," he said with a small smile. "You know you can just call a technician, right?"

"Well of course, but why bother when my little Pudding can do it so well?" she chuckled, pinching his cheek.

"Mum," he whined, pushing her off. "I'm too old for you to be calling me Pudding still."

"Oh, but darling-"

"_Mum_."

"Fine." She sighed and patted his head. "Just come on down for breakfast, ok?"

He nodded and his mother left him to it. Takashi smiled and waiting until she shut the door before tossing the birthday cards from his father on the floor. He'd never bothered with him before why should Takashi care now he wanted to act like some sort of dad? He closed his eyes for a moment before returning to his coffee. It had been along time since he'd got time to have a coffee in bed and not worry about what training schedule Michael would put him through. Even on days off they'd spend time training and planning and travelling. There was rarely a day to himself. Not that he minded spending time with Michael. He loved him. But the peace and quiet was nice.

The cat flap in the door opened and the silky ginger cat jumped up onto the bed with him. He smiled and Cadence flopped on the bed next to him, offering up her tummy for Takashi to rub.

"I miss you," he laughed softly. Cadence purred and twisted, laying her paws over his hands. "You'll always love me, huh girl?"

"Takashi," his mother called.

"Coming!"

Cadence glared up at him as he slipped out of bed, finishing off his coffee and dressing for the day. He supposed if he wasn't going to return to the Astrals any time soon he'd have to get used to a more normal life again.

He hurried down the stairs to the smell of his mothers cooking and slipped in the kitchen just as she plated up. He smiled and sat at the breakfast bar as she pushed the plate in front of him and took his coffee for a refill.

"So, would you like to talk a little more about Michael? Or how about you tell me all about your adventures since you've been away?"

"It's been..." He sighed and shook his head. "Everything has just been spiralling out of control. I don't know what to make of it anymore."

* * *

Little Michael wasn't really so little anymore. Mr Heartland remembered when he was a tiny little creature. What Mr Heartand would have called the runt of the litter. He'd grown older now. He was tall and broad and had grown impressively. He was still little Michael though.

The poison began to wear off around lunch and Michael had begun to struggle. So they'd decided to take a break for some lunch. Kurage gave Michael another shot of medicine. Michael was lying at the side of the log Mr Heartland was sat on, Kurage at his side and tending to his wound. Looking after him properly would gain some favour with Byron if nothing else. Where once the three of them had worked well together, Byron had become withdrawn and cold towards him and Faker.

"Do you know, child, the only difference between medicine and poison is how it's used?" Kurage said, cleaning the once again open wound.

"You use it for the Barians," Michael hissed. "It's poison."

"You shouldn't be so rude," he said, shaking his head. "I'm only doing what's best for you."

"I wouldn't trust some Barian hack with my health," he snarled.

Mr Heartland laughed. He didn't have his usual bite behind his words. Kurage's sedatives kept him from getting too worked up. Kurage tutted and continued his work. "Quite the poisonous little tongue. You know, I trained as a doctor. I'm perfectly capable of looking after you."

"He reminds me of our little bunny," Kaninja laughed. "He's got a sharp tongue these days."

"These days?" Heartland said, turning to him. "You know where Bunny is?"

"Ka," Semimaru hissed. "Where's the rabbit?"

Mr Heartland scowled. Their little rabbit had been missing since the breakout. Heartland still remembered him all too well. The little boy had been thrown into his generals' cell after lunch, terrified and alone and so tiny. He was in floods of tears, telling the guards over and over that he hadn't done anything wrong and didn't need to be locked up but he'd been thrown in and had scrambled to hide in a corner. He was a rabbit in the headlights. Cute and scared and weak. Everything he shouldn't have been in this place, handed over to them. Heartland had lost interest quickly; he might have been Infernal but his powers were restrained so he was no use to them. But his generals, back then simply his partners in crime, had taken something of a liking to him.

Then Durbe had burst in with his pet Mizael and all but destroyed the prison, claiming it for the Barian forces. They'd lost sight of Bunny in the chaos and when they returned to search for him in the ruins of the prison, little Rei was nowhere to be found. There was no sign of him and they have never seen him again. They had searched, they had asked around for information from anyone they could find, searching for his family or people who knew him but it was like Rei didn't exist. Heartland had given up but his generals still wanted to find him.

"Lord Vector," Kaninja muttered and Michael snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he sneered. "Just wondering about how you get away with calling him a rabbit? If I tell him, will he have your heads?"

"When Kurage is done with him, you can shut him up," Mr Heartland told Semimaru.

"Oh really," Kurage sighed. "You'll tear these beautiful stitches. If you leave him alone he'll be fully healed in a few days."

"I won't him too bad," Semimaru sneered. "I'll just settle him down."

"I can sedate him," he argued. "He'll be perfectly fine. You keep your big clumsy paws and disgusting invasive powers off my patient."

"Your patient?"

"As long as I'm fixing him up, he's my patient."

"Is no one else more interested in what Ka just said about our little rabbit being Lord Vector?" Mr Heartland interrupted. "This could prove very useful indeed. Rei owes us. We're his family-"

"Your funeral," Michael sneered.

"Shut up, brat," he snarled, raising his cane but Kurage caught it. "What are you-"

"My patient," he hissed.

Heartland growled and snatched his cane away, leaning Kurage to finish off his work on Michael's side. His mind drifted off to Lord Vector. Really? Little Rei Shingetsu was now a Lord? Very impressive for a whimpering little child crying out for his father. Still, despite his obviously scared, weak nature, there was a fire in him. He'd fought violently when Semimaru plucked him up off the floor and forced him to sit on the bed so they could appraise him. He had fire in his eyes. He was a fighter, even through the pain. It was rather amusing to see what he'd become.

"You're done now, right?"

"Don't you dare," Kurage hissed.

Heartland glanced up to find Kurage putting himself between Semimaru and Michael. "Come on, it'll make him easier."

"For a few hours," he snapped. "We all know you're powers don't last-"

"And you're calling yourself the most power Aqua Sorcerer while being outdone by a child," Semimaru snapped back.

"Let him have some fun," Heartland sighed. "Or he'll be pouting like a child for the rest of the journey. And it will make him easier to handle."

"You undo all my work and I'll have your head," Kurage hissed.

"He's right, don't damage him," he agreed. Semimaru nodded and Kurage stepped aside to let him pulled Michael up into his arms, taking him off into the surrounding woodland and out of sight. He liked to work alone. And Heartland didn't like to see it. There were a few minutes of silence before Michael screamed and cried out hoarsely before he was silenced and Kurage cringed. "Such a shame he wouldn't cooperate. So, how did you find out Rei and Vector were one and the same?"

"I saw his hood down," Kaninja replied. "Up at the shrine. He had his hood down and I recognised him. You're not going to make a big deal out of this and get him worked up, are you?"

"Why not? He owes us a lot. I don't see what's wrong with getting something out of all our kind work with him."

"Michael might not be so far off on that, Heartland," Kurage warned. "He's not the soft little kid we took in. He's brutal."

"Don't be silly. Our little rabbit loves us."

* * *

Thomas was up and about when Vector went to visit that night. Haruto was in tow, clinging onto his hand. He had promised to let him see Thomas, after all. The healer were still hanging around as well, watching over Thomas as he played with his dog in the entrance hall. Vector smiled absently, noticing Byron watching from the gallery above as well.

"Thomas!" Haruto cried, running across the hall.

Thomas lifted his head and smiled warmly, opening up his arms so Haruto could throw himself into his hold. He laughed and pulled him up into his arms. Haruto buried his head into Thomas' shoulder and Thomas held him close. He lifted his head and smiled up at Vector as he approached.

"Hi," Vector said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Thomas replied. "I'm still kinda wobbly." He lowered his head and Vector frowned, sitting on the steps with him as he dropped his voice to a rather awkward whisper. "I don't trust any of them, Vector. Dad only wants this ideal little family he'd always imagined and those generals of his are trouble."

"Thomas-"

"And I'm worried about Mamoru."

The Chaos in his mind was still taking its toll on his mind then. It'd fade over time. He seemed more lucid and wasn't looking confused and scared and hurt anymore. He wasn't lashing out and open everyone using him. He certainly seemed more in control. Even if he was still holding onto Vector as the one who made reached him.

"You're a Barian," Haruto whispered, his fingers brushing Thomas' marking. "I thought you were fighting it."

"He gave in because I asked him," Vector said, nuzzling against Thomas' cheek.

Thomas laughed softly and tilted his head to kiss his forehead. "Some terrifying Lord. You're as soft as Lady over there."

"You're the only family I have," he replied. "And you're Aunt Mina's. I really loved Aunt Mina. She protected me as much as she could."

"What happened to her?"

Vector hesitated and Thomas gazed at him in silence, waiting for him to answer. He didn't know what to say. If he told Thomas the truth, would it just upset him more? He sighed and closed his eyes, nodding slightly. He needed the truth. Thomas had only ever wanted the truth.

"She's dead," Vector sighed. "My father killed her when I was a kid."

Thomas nodded sadly and Vector smiled. He'd wished he could have given Thomas an opportunity to meet her. She really was the most amazing woman. He'd never met his mother but Mina was the woman who'd looked after him. She was strong and fiery and full of laughter. And after a moment his smile brightened and he told Thomas all about her. About how much he loved her and what an amazing woman she'd been. It seemed to please Thomas to finally have someone telling him the truth. He was so glad Thomas trusted him and trusted his word.

Haruto was still buried in Thomas' arms clinging to him as they sat together in the hall. Thomas seemed happy with him as well. Even the dog- Vector assumed that was the Lady he was referring to- came to sit with them and for a few moment Vector could feel almost like he had a real family.

"Are you alright, Haruto?" Thomas whispered finally. "And Kaito-"

"Kaito's dead," Haruto said. Thomas stiffened, his eyes widening. Vector was afraid of his. Thomas' feelings for Kaito could become a wedge between them. "They killed him. You were right. He was a fake."

"Yeah, well, no one listens to me," he huffed. "I knew my own creation."

"You're... you made that fake?!" he cried. "Why?!" He sighed and lowered his head. "Kaito never talked about what happened when Heartland captured you and I guess I understand why now but... I always figured something awful must have happened for you two not to ever talk about it. I thought it was something so terrible to get such weird reactions when people asked what they did to you. I stopped asking, you know? But if they forced you to make a fake Kaito-"

"No," Thomas said firmly, shaking his head. "It was nothing to do with Heartland. It started out as a fake Yuma so he could escape but then they changed it." He paused and turned to glared at Vector. "What did you tell him?"

Vector shrugged. "Go play for a minute, Haruto. Me and Thomas need to talk, ok?"

Haruto glared at them for a moment before nodded and taking Lady away to play. Thomas was glaring at him still and Vector smiled sheepishly. Well, he supposed he had to open up and trust Thomas to an extent, didn't he? Thomas was his precious cousin he'd done so much to be with. He should be able to trust him if no one else.

"I told him Kaito died two years ago when Heartland had you," Vector said, shaking his head. "That he was a fake and a spy for us."

"You bastard," Thomas hissed.

"It doesn't matter, Kaito's going to die in a few days anyway."

"What?!"

"It wasn't my decision," Vector argued quietly. "I mean, even if I tried to stop you it, I'd be out voted. It was a unanimous decision. I can't change that. He dies the day after tomorrow."

"Vector, you can't-"

"I have to. It'll be quick but he's going to die. I'm sorry." He sighed and Thomas closed his eyes. "I was going to let you see him though." His head lifted slightly and his eyes cracked open as Vector smiled. "I was going to ask you to come back to Baria with me tomorrow and was going to suggest you... I don't know, indulged yourselves for the night."

"There's really nothing we can do?"

"I'm sorry. If I'd known sooner that we'd be in this situation I'd have tried harder to save him for you. But, you'll come to Baria tomorrow? You'll be with me when it happens?" Thomas stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. Vector beamed and wrapped Thomas up in his arms. He didn't care about much other than Thomas, right now. He knew there were plans, he had to be focused and ready to fight but he finally had the family he'd always wanted. "I love you, Thomas. I'm so glad we finally have each other. I've wanted this for so long, you wouldn't believe it."

"Vector..."

"Rei," he whispered. "My name is Rei. You can call me Rei when it's just us." Thomas nodded slightly and Vector was almost overjoyed when Thomas slid his arms around. "There's so much I need to tell you, Thomas. I want to tell you everything. And I want to know everything about you too."

"Boys." They pulled apart and looked up to find Byron just a few steps above them. "It's time for dinner, if you want to join us, Rei."

"U-Uncle," Vector murmured, cheeks going red. He suddenly felt like a tiny child. Thomas smiled at him and pulled him up from the stairs. "I..."

"Come on," Thomas laughed, pulling him away towards the dining room. "Haruto!"

"Coming!" Haruto called, running after them and catching Thomas' hand.

"Don't worry, Haruto," he murmured. "We'll look after you. Kaito wouldn't want you to be lonely."

Haruto nodded and Vector smiled. Now he had Thomas everything felt better. He charmed Haruto and made Vector feel normal and content and even Tomas seemed to like having Vector around. Byron seemed to like having the house filled with children again. The idea that this could one day be his life warmed his heart. He could get used to this.

* * *

"I though you promised you weren't going to tear the stitches," Kurage hissed. "This is never going to heal at this rate."

He didn't get an answer from any of his partners and he scowled. He was so unappreciated around here. When Semimaru had brought Michael back his clothes and hair were dishevelled and Kurage could already see marks were bruises would form on his face and sides and no doubt under his clothes as well. Such a brute. He could barely fight back after Kurage had numbed him so he could deal with his injuries. He could barely move, let alone fight someone who towered over him like Semimaru. He didn't need to be so rough with him.

But, it had accomplished what they wanted. Michael had returned with dull, lifeless eyes and no fight left in him. It was unlikely that he'd recover for a few days. He was little more than a rag doll in this state but Kurage still considered him his patient and would tend to him and talk to him. He could feel and hear even if he was in no state to respond.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with such a hideous brute," he murmured, restitching the wound on his side and cleaning it once more. "Sometimes I wonder why I waste my talent with this lot. I could have been the greatest doctor and instead I have a criminal record and have to put up with uncultured dolts like these."

"I hope you're not including me in that," Kaninja said, sitting cross legged on the ground next to him. Kurage smiled and shook his head. He could certainly tolerate the little ninja more than the other two. Perhaps he just had a soft heart for youngsters. He was still pissed off with Michael's little partner for having forced him to cut his hair but he tending to Michael still. "How is he? Can I help?"

"Here," Kurage said, handing him a few disinfectant wipes and pulling off Michael's red hoodie to reveal the bruises and scrapes on his arms. "You can clean them off. Just make sure there's no dirt in them to infect them or stop them healing."

He nodded and got to work as Kurage had instructed, cleaning off the grazes gently. He doubted they would be in need of much cleaning but it was something to do. The poor child was going to be sore all over.

"He didn't need to make this much of a mess of him." Kurage glanced up and Kaninja scowled. They'd just moved Michael so they could clean his back and there were some nasty scrapes and grazes on his back and one nasty cut. Obviously from being forced against the ground. He sighed and got to work cleaning them up gently and giving him another dose of painkillers. "He couldn't even fight him. I'd like to see him try that with someone who could fight back." Kurage smiled and nodded. "He tries to throw his weight around with me and I'd cut something off."

He flicked a knife out from somewhere concealed and Kurage nodded once more. Semimaru seemed to enjoy making others suffer. Kurage certainly wouldn't put it passed him to turn on his partners if there was no one else for him to enjoy himself with. Not that Mr Heartland wasn't just as bad at times. Sometimes he concerned leaving him to it but they were his family. The only place he'd ever truly belonged really. Although the news that Lord Vector was little Rei made him wonder if there were better places to be.

"You think those two have long to live?" Kurage muttered. He didn't really want to bring it up but he had to. The Barians planed were moving forward and he wasn't sure how long it would be before they were surplus to requirement. "They weren't exactly kind to Rei."

"We weren't either," Kaninja said softly, putting away his knife and returning to cleaning Michael's back. "I mean, if he sets his mind to revenge, a lot of people have done him wrong. He's already got his way on executing Lord Nasch and that was just Nasch being in the way of his need for power. We're in the firing line once he's gone."

"We at least tried to protect him," he replied. "Those two were the worst. All the more reason to start putting some distance between them and us."

"They're our partners, it's always been the four of us."

"And didn't you just suggest Semimaru might turn on us? Let's be honest, if it was the other way around do you think they'd hesitate for a second to shove us under the bus?"

Kaninja sighed and nodded. He knew it was true. Those two were ruthless and would get rid of anyone in their way. It was how Heartland had become leader. He'd been too friendly with the Lords and stepped over everyone in his way.

"It's a shame," Kurage sighed, changing the subject as he redressed Michael, happy he was reasonably cleaned up. "I don't see why we have to walk this trip. If we could just portal back to Baria we could dump him and Semimaru wouldn't have been able to hurt him. Then we could have got back to looking for that brat of a partner of his."

"Heh, maybe we'll get lucky and bump into him."

"Takashi..." Michael breathed.

They scowled and leant over him. That was unusual after someone spent time with Semimaru. But then, Michael had an incredibly strong mind, they knew that already. Perhaps he could fight it. But his eyes were still dull and lost and lifeless. He still didn't move or offer resistance as they moved him. It was just a moment then. Nothing to worry about.

"He's fine," Kurage murmured, petting Michael's hair. "If they leave him alone he should recover fully." Kaninja nodded. "Come on, let's get some food before they eat all tonight's meal."

They got up, leaving Michael on the edge of the camp and went to sit by the fire for dinner. They didn't know why the Lord insisted they walk, something about picking up any Astrals wandering around. Well, they had bumped into Michael while heading home. Still, it would have been nicer to have remained at Astral HQ. Apparently Merag had something she wanted to do that required her to be alone.

"How is the brat?" Mr Heartland sneered.

"If you let him rest, he'll recover fully," Kurage replied. "Keep your hands off him from now on. Those powers of yours are no good for anyone."

Semimaru snorted. "It was fun though."

"He's gone," Kaninja muttered.

They turned to him and the youngest was staring off towards the spot where they'd left Michael. Kurage turned fully. He was gone. Michael was gone. That wasn't possible. He couldn't move under his own power. There was no way the child's mind was that strong. He couldn't have recovered that quickly, could he?

"It's a good job we didn't tell anyone we had him or we'd definitely be demoted for losing him a second time," Heartland sighed. "Find him!"

* * *

Michael tore through the sparse woodland as quickly as he could in such a bad state. His body was aching and sore and his mind was still lost but he ran. He had to get away. That was all he knew. If he didn't get away he was going to die or be given to his father as a Barian. He needed to get away.

The path was rocky and uneven and he tripped and stumbled, knowing Heartland and his generals wouldn't have missed him for long. He had to go. He had to get out of there.

He could already hear footsteps behind him. He didn't want to think what would happen to him if he was caught again. This time he wouldn't be given a chance to escape. But he was without a weapon and barely strong enough to put up a decent fight. He had very few options.

There was roaring up ahead and Michael's stomach dropped. He knew where he was now. It was the Fortune River up ahead. It was a furious, fast river, probably flooded at this time of year. Most of the river had high cliffs either side and nasty rocks hidden in the rapids. He was going to come to a cliff and be trapped.

And soon enough he reached a jagged cliff. He stopped just short of the edge, staring down at the river below. There were no crossings nearby. There was nothing and Heartland and his generals were closing in fast.

"Where did you think you were going to run to, little one?" Mr Heartland said.

Michael turned, staring at the approaching four. He had no choice. Either he plunged to his death or let them capture him again. There was no way in hell he was letting them get their hands on him. There was no other option. He smiled bitterly, turning to the four and undoing the clasp on his bracelet, tears tripping down his cheeks. All the death and destruction they'd faced in the past weeks, all the Astrals who'd laid down their lives for the Astral world jut because of some strange sense of justice and fate... would they even notice one more life?

"What are you up to, brat?" Heartland snarled.

He smiled bitterly and kissed the gem before dropping it into dirt. Semimaru stepped forward, cracking his knuckles with a hideous grin and Michael stepped back, crushing the gem in the bracelet underfoot with a heartbreaking crunch.

The four must have realised what he intended to do because Kaninja darted forwards and Kurage sent watery whips out in an attempt to stop him but Michael wasn't going to be stopped now. He'd made up his mind. He wasn't going to be captured again. He wouldn't be a burden on his family and loved ones ever again.

His powers flared and the cliff edge crumbled beneath them. The four stumbled back and Michael smiled, falling with the rocks and debris towards the raging river below.

"Stop him!" Heartland yelled above him. "One of you stop him!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Semimaru yelled back.

"There's no way he can survive that," Kurage said. "Even if we use our powers we'd die too. It's certain death. Byron's going to kill us."

Michael couldn't hear anything more. The wind whistling passed his ears and the roar of the river fast approaching drowned out everything else. He closed his eyes and smiled, letting his body go limp as the fell to his end.

"I'm sorry, Thomas."


	30. Cracked Crystal

Vector was woken before dawn by the noise of the house. He'd stayed with Thomas and his family far too late and ended up drinking a little too much and as a result woke in one of the Arclight's guest rooms. Baria was quiet and peaceful but here at the Arclight's manor there was noise and people wandering. And not just servants.

Thomas and Byron were yelling at each other. He groaned and sat up slowly, slipping out of the bed. He was in navy pyjamas. He scowled down at them. How had he ended up in these? Still, he ignored that for now and wandered down the hall to find Byron leaning over the rails of the gallery landing, glaring down at Thomas below in the entrance hall. Thomas was glaring back, Lady at his side, dressing in some tight black trousers, high boots and a scruffy looking shirt and coat. Riding clothes, Vector realised after a moment. There were stables around the back of the house still inhabited by the family horses.

"You haven't had breakfast," Byron snapped.

"I've eaten," Thomas replied, folding his arms. "I'm going insane trapped inside all the time. I need to get outside of I'm not going to be able to breathe!"

"You stay in here where I can keep an eye on you, young man." Thomas snorted and tossed his head, turning away without a word. "Thomas!"

"Hey," Vector called. Thomas glanced up. "Can I come?"

"Sure," he replied with a small smile. "Get dressed and come around to the stables."

Vector nodded and hurried away to changed, folding the pyjamas nicely before hurrying out again. Well, they'd leant them to him, he didn't want to seem ungrateful. Byron was scowling as Vector ran down the stairs and out into the fresh morning air. Dark and cold, but fresh. He ran back around the house and towards the stables. Thomas was already there, two horses waiting. Vector had never ridden but he knew the Arclights were an old family who liked old pursuits like this. This was the family he could have had and wanted for so long.

"Thomas-"

"I can't find Michael," Thomas hissed. Vector frowned and wandered over. Thomas pulled over one of the horses and helped Vector up, patting his leg gently reassure him. He wasn't exactly comfortable but Thomas smiled and swung up onto his horse. "I can't find Michael's signal anywhere."

"Umm-"

"I'm not insane," he huffed, pushing on his horse and Vector gripped the neck strap of his horse as it followed without being told. "All three of us have these bracelets. They register our life signs. I can't find him. There's only one reason it wouldn't be able to find him and that..." Vector's eyes widened slightly, the discomfort at being on the horse forgotten knowing what Thomas was trying to say. "Dad thinks I'm being stupid but I know... I can feel..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm scared, Rei."

Vector nodded. "I'll see if anyone has heard anything when I get back. You're... still coming with me, right?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Better than sticking around here with him. I need to find Michael. He can't really be... there has to be another reason and I'm going to find it."

Vector scowled but nodded. Despite not knowing Michael very well, Vector felt some sort of twinge of sorrow at the thought of him being dead. Not just because it was Thomas cause so much pain.

"I know you're going to suffer, Thomas," Vector murmured. Thomas glanced back at him. "I get it. If Michael is-"

"He's not, there's another answer," he snapped.

Vector sighed. "Yes, ok. But still, tomorrow you're going to see Kaito die. I know that will be hard for you. Even if you're not sad to see Nasch go, I know you're close to Kaito."

"You'll let me see him though?" Thomas said.

"Yes," he said, nodding slightly. "I'll let you see him tonight when we go home."

"Home..."

Vector frowned and Thomas smiled bitterly. There was some sort of guilt about taking Thomas away from Kaito and the Astrals that he spent his entire time with. They were his family. He'd been with them since he was a child. Chris had stolen them from Byron then they were just children. Vector was only just now realising how much they meant to Thomas. He'd been so glad to have Thomas home. He'd wanted him in his life so badly he hadn't been able to see how much it would hurt to take Thomas from the people he loved. But it wasn't him. It was his father who'd told Thomas the truth- his own twisted version of the truth. He was the one who made Thomas doubt who he was. Vector had only confirmed the truth.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I know it must be hurting you to be away from everyone like this. But I'm glad to be with you. I'll look after you and stay with you no matter what. I know its not the same but I want to be there for you."

Thomas smiled and nodded slightly. He could definitely find out what had happened to Michael as best he could. He needed to find out what had happened and who was responsible. If Michael had been killed by one of theirs there was going to be hell to pay. They all knew the Arclights were to be capture. If nothing else just because they were incredibly powerful Sorcerers. Whoever was responsible was going to pay.

* * *

"Dr Arclight is going to kill you," Wolf hissed. Heartland rolled his eyes and Wolf folded his arms. That stuck up, pompous idiot was no better than a common criminal like the rest of them but somehow he'd ended up as one of the bosses. "And if he doesn't Lord Vector will."

"What's the little rabbit got to do with anything?" Mr Heartland sneered.

Wolf sneered. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Semimaru said.

Wolf just shrugged. Well, if they didn't know Lord Vector was connected to the Arclights, who was he to spoil the surprise? He wanted to be with Thomas. Everyone knew Michael meant the world to Thomas. It was easy to imagine that Vector would be pissed off as well.

Honestly, they were a bunch of amateurs. How did these idiots have Michael in their grasp and not only lose him again- the second time in less than a month- but kill him as if they'd put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger? How could they have been so stupid? He closed his eyes and shook his head. Idiots.

"Doesn't matter," Mr Heartland said with a shrug. "You've found his brat of a partner for us anyway. We have unfinished business with him."

"Unfinished business?" Coyote laughed. "You mean your hair, Dr Jellyfish?"

"Watch your mouth, shortie," Kurage hissed. "Or your going to die of a nasty unknown disease."

"It's not our lives on the line," Wolf sneered. "We're not responsible for Michael's death."

Mr Heartland glared and Wolf smirked. But he had a point. They were here they may as well get rid of another Astral, even if he wouldn't be able to lead them to Michael. And it would give them something to tell Byron. That they tried and that the brat had no answers and then they found out what these idiots had done.

"You think I worry about Byron?" Mr Heartland snorted. "We're friends, remember?"

"I know all about you and Byron," Wolf replied.

"Oh? I can imagine," he chuckled, wagging a finger. "Does he know you're calling him by his first name in public? How disrespectful of you. Shouldn't that sort of thing be kept between the sheets if you want this little subordinate and master relationship a secret?"

"Get your mind out the gutter, Heartland," he snapped. "Just because Dr Arclight trusts me more than you doesn't mean there's anything untoward going on between us. Not everything revolves around the bedroom."

"No, it revolves around money," Jackal said. Wolf scowled and kicked his shin under the table. "Ow, what was that for?"

"What?" he replied with a smile.

Heartland scowled and Wolf glared back. The two groups might have got along once but it had become obvious over recent years that there was nothing in common between them. Mr Heartland and his Fearsome Four were disgusting. The worst kind of criminals. They did it because they enjoyed it.

Heartland and Semimaru were brutal, sadistic bastards who would take whatever they wanted from people. No matter what it was. They enjoyed watching people suffer, they enjoyed the thrill. There was nothing they wouldn't- or hadn't- done. Heartland charmed people and put on a façade while taking everything he wanted before they even realised he was taking them for fools. Semimaru didn't bother with the smiles and charm. He took what he wanted by force. Both were cruel, perverted, twisted men, no doubt willing to stab each other in the back the second they got the chance. Poor Michael was probably better off dead that suffering in their hands. The other two were only mildly better although not nearly as sadistic.

Wolf and his friends were an entirely better class. They did what they had to for money, nothing more. They didn't enjoy it or care about it, they just did it. Once he'd found a home with Byron- money, a home, everything they could want- they went all but straight. They dutifully followed Byron's orders and Byron rewarded them properly.

"We'll head out to deal with him in a bit," Mr Heartland said. "After I've had a bit more coffee. It's been a rough night."

* * *

"Takashi!" He groaned and closed his eyes, burying his head in his pillow. "Takashi, it's seven. I'm going jogging. I'll make breakfast when I get back."

Takashi himself wasn't even sure what he said in reply. It was just something mumbled into his pillow, completely exhausted still and catching up on the sleep he hadn't realised he'd missed so much. The door slammed and he sighed, closing his eyes and drifting back into a comfortable sleep once more. Life was so peaceful here. He... he didn't really miss life with the Astrals right now. Life with the Astrals was hard and fast. Right now he could relax and now worry. The only thing in the world that could make this better was if Michael was cuddled up behind him. He liked to cuddle. Even when they went out on mission and had to stay together, Michael was cuddle up against his back. He never wanted to be held. He just wanted to be close. He would have loved Michael to be there.

"Takashi," his mother huffed.

"I'm awake," he groaned into his pillow.

"Hmm, and drooling."

"Eh?!" He pulled back from the pillow and pulled a face. How disgusting. His pillow was wet and so as his face. He pulled a face and his mother laughed, petting his head gently. "Ew..."

"Get up, sweetheart," she replied. "I've managed to go out jogging with Alice and then get a shower and breakfast and you're still in bed."

"I'm tired," Takashi groaned.

"Mmm I see," she laughed. "Get up, sweetheart."

She left him sitting in bed and Takashi wiped his face. Even if it was just his mum it was embarrassing. He sighed and got up from bed, heading through to the bathroom for a shower. He had to start getting used to this normal life again. What else could he do?

"Takashi, breakfast," his mum called up as he was drying himself. Cadence had made a home on his bed again. He was starting to get used to this. She always made a home on his bed the second he got out of it. "Come on, Takashi!"

"Coming," he called back.

He sighed and pulled on his clothes, reaching for his bracelet only to free, his hand shaking as it hovered over it. He felt sick. His stomach was heaving. His breath was ragged and erratic.

The gem was cracked.

"Takashi!"

He stumbled back, tripping over his feet and hitting the floor hard, staring up at the crystal. It was cracked. Why was it cracked? How could it be cracked? His lip trembled and his heart raced. It couldn't be broken. It couldn't be. That- that would mean-

_No_.

"Takashi, will you-" He lifted his head, staring up at his mother as his vision blurred. "Takashi?"

"It's broken," he whispered hoarsely, trying to swallow the lump in throat. "It shouldn't be broken. Why is it broken?"

"Takashi, I don't understand," she said, sitting on the ground with him. He shook his head and his mother sighed, wrapping him in her arms and Takashi didn't fight. He couldn't. All he could do was sit in her arms, fighting back tears as his mother stroked his hair as it all sunk in. How could this be happening? How could Michael be... "Takashi, dear, I need you to explain. What's wrong? Your jewellery is cracked, what's so bad about that? It's just jewellery, right? Didn't Michael give it to you last time you were here? That's a few years. It's lasted well."

"You don't understand." He shook his head and she sighed, petting his hair still. "It- it'll only break if- if he's- To summaries, Michael's dead."

The words finally came out but they weren't making sense. How could he be saying that? How could he be dead? There was no way. There was no way Michael would ever be so careless. He was strong. He was one of the best. How could he be gone?

His mother sighed and petted his head gently. "Come and have breakfast, Takashi. Things always look better when you have a full stomach."

"Not everything can be solved with food, Mum! I love him- _loved_ him! I loved him and now he's gone and you think food is going to make that better?! _Nothing_ will make this better! Nothing is _ever_ going to make this better!"

Silence fell and Takashi stared up at his mother for a moment before lowering his head and wrapping his arms around himself, pulling away from her. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be real. Michael couldn't be gone. How could someone as strong as Michael be gone?

"I know, Takashi. Nothing will dull the pain but time. But Michael sent you away to keep you safe, didn't he? That's what you want to believe, isn't it? That he pushed you away because he wanted to make sure you were safe and that you would be in danger with him. I'd say this is proof. Would he want you to sit here and mope? Would he want you to throw away everything for him? I've lost people, Takashi, I understand it hurts, but you need to get a hold of yourself and push on." Takashi didn't answer, just closed his eyes and let the tears drip down his cheeks. "Come and eat."

Her footsteps moved away and Takashi shook his head. He couldn't. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't move. He couldn't get up. Even breathing hurt. Why would Michael had pushed him away? If he'd stayed with him, maybe he'd be alive. Maybe he could have helped him. Why couldn't he have let him stay and protect him?!

Finally, he managed to get his breathing under control and lifted his eyes, his eyes cracking open. He stared up at the bracelet on the side through his tears. It was supposed to stop him worrying. It was supposed to be reassuring. Because as long as it never cracked, Michael was alive. That was all he'd held onto in the dungeons after Nasch told him he was dead. The crystal wasn't cracked. Even if he didn't believe it, he held onto it. But now it was broken and... it was real. Michael was gone.

He reached up slowly, taking the bracelet from the side and running his fingers over the crack. How could this be happening? He wiped the tears from his eyes and something glinted under the crystal. He scowled and brushed away the tears more seriously, forcing himself to focus. There was something there. Something golden under the crystal. He scrunched up his nose and smashed the crystal against the side of the bed frame, watching it shatter and fall to the floor. And there was a golden key.

His eyes widened and he went to grab the key but it moved, across the floor, under the bed. There was a key hidden in his bracelet only to be released when Michael died and now it was moving on its own? What was going on here?

Takashi glared after the key, brushing the crystal shards away and leaning down to investigate under his bed. There were old papers and boxes he'd shoved under there over the years. And then he caught the gold flashing in the dark again, attached to a metal box. Magnetic? The key was drawn to the box somehow. He shoved everything away and pulled the box out into the middle of the room. It was the same box Michael had with him when they last visited years ago. It was something to drop off. Michael had said it was above his clearance level and he just dropped it off with another Astral. Why was it under his bed?

After a moment considering the box, he took the key and unlocked it. If Michael had left it here and left the key hidden in his bracelet there had to be for him, right? He opened up the box slowly, his jaw dropped. Resting inside the box was almost an arsenal. There was an envelope resting on top and Takashi picked it up slowly, looking over the weapons. There was a large handgun like his Debugger only bigger, slightly older and rougher looking, and cross the barrel Dubugger X was engraved. It was so gorgeous. It had taken Takashi a while to accept that he found guns rather beautiful- it seemed wrong to consider such things works of art- but they were. It was perfectly balanced and the lines were stunning. And next to it was a matching partner- Dubugger Y. Black were sleek white, one with blue details and one with green. Had Michael left these for him? He had them made just for him?

And in with them were the parts to what was obvious a far bigger gun. It looked like one of the old prototype energy blasters. There was a little charm attached to one of them. A nurse? It all made sense when he saw the engraving. Antidote Nurse. He smiled absently. What was it with Michael and giving him these little charms? He almost laughter- bitter and weak but laughing none the less. Michael was such a child sometime. He took the parts slowly from the case, fixing them together and watching as the blaster took shape. He was right. It was one of the old blasters. They'd developed further since then, but it was still stunning. A long cylindrical barrel with a heavy front end. _Stunning._

"You left these for me?" he whispered, smiling sadly. "To protect myself if you weren't here anymore?"

He reached slowly for the envelope, hoping it would be some sort of explanation from Michael but the door burst open. His head snapped up and Takashi's heart skipped a beat. Jackal. What was he doing here? Why were Byron's generals here? Unless they thought he would know where Michael was.

"Found you," Jackal sneered.

Takashi snapped back to his senses just in time. He grabbed the pair of Debuggers and- hoping they were charged enough- fired. Jackal managed to duck and the blasts went into the door frame. Takashi's aim was off. The tears weren't exactly helping his aim.

"Wolf!" Jackal called. "I've got him!"

Takashi hissed and grabbed a pair of holsters for the Debuggers, slinging the Antidote Nurse across his back and grabbing his travel bag and running for the door only to have it slam in his face. Jackal had shut him in? He growled and shoved his weight against the door but it didn't budge. His mother was out there. She was downstairs with Wolf and Coyote, assuming they didn't have any back up. She was down there and in danger because he hadn't come down for breakfast. If he'd just listen to her he could have protected her.

Why was he never there to protect the people he loved?

There was a soft tap on his window and he whipped around, raised the Debuggers only to pause and sigh seeing only a familiar face. He hurried over and pulled open the window.

"Cathy?"

She smiled and nodded. Cathy had really grown up. Her long hair was pulling into a braid and her rather cute outfits were replaced but tight black trousers and a smart blouse. She looked so mature. She smiled and held out her hand to him.

"I saw those creeps coming in," she whispered. "Are you ok?"

He nodded quickly, grabbing the envelope and shoving it in his pocket before taking her hand and letting her help him out onto the branch outside his bedroom window. He smiled gratefully and Cathy took his bag from him, letting him focus on balance. He really wished he had her grace.

"What's going on?" Cathy said quietly. "Why are they after you?"

"I've been working as an Astral warrior, haven't I?" he muttered, climbing down the tree with Cathy behind him. "Those guys are Dr Arclight's generals. My partner's father. He's..." He paused and frowned. "He's dead. My partner is dead. He left me these weapons and now I don't know why they want me but all I can do now is protect my family and survive."

Cathy nodded. "You can count on me then."

"Cathy, no," he said firmly. "I- I can't-"

"Lose someone else?" He nodded. "The Barians killed my dad. I'm coming with you whether you want to let me or not."

Takashi bit his lip, watching her for a moment before nodding slowly. He had no choice. She'd come along not giving him any choice. Cathy smiled and they hurried around the house, ducking under the windows heading around to the back door. They paused near the kitchen and Takashi straighten up enough to see in. His eyes widened and e ducked down again.

Wolf was at the bottom of the stairs, not doubt talking to Jackal up above while Coyote was half way up the stairs. But what was more disturbing was that Mr Heartland and his men were there. It wasn't good. Her mother was sat on the couch in the next room, just visible through the door with Semimaru leaning over and far too close for Takashi's liking while Kurage and Kaninja were having _his_ breakfast. Not only did that come into his home they were eating his food?

"What do you want to do?" Cathy whispered.

Takashi sighed and reached up to the door, opening it up a crack, just enough to so they could hear what going on inside. Maybe if he knew why they were here, perhaps he'd have a better idea how to fight them.

"... Vector doesn't kill us, you can bet Thomas will," Kurage muttered. Takashi scowled. "Think about it; beyond Rei's instability, if what Coyote was saying about how much he loves Thomas, anyone who upsets Thomas could be for the chop."

Kaninja nodded. "And Thomas has killed enough Barians on his own. If he finds out Michael is dead he'll snap."

Takashi closed his eyes tightly. Even these bastards knew about Michael? "We're better just finishing off this brat and making him pay for my hair and then getting away from them. I don't want to be anywhere near them when Byron, Thomas or Vector find out we're responsible for Michael..."

He kept talking but none of it registered with Takashi any longer. His heart was pounding. His mind was racing. His breath was shot and erratic. They'd done this. They'd killed Michael. Cathy was in front of him, talking quietly, he could see her lips moving, but he heard nothing but static. They'd killed Michael.

He pulled out the Debuggers from his holsters once more, pushing up from the ground and kicking the door open. He was done losing the people he loved. He was done being too weak to protect people. He wasn't going to lose anyone else and he wasn't going to let people get away with taking Michael!

The pair jerked up Takashi fired without mercy. Kaninja vanished and Kurage ducked behind the counter. Any other day Takashi would have known and accepted that taking on three generals at once was suicidal. He'd only managed last time because he took them on one at a time. But he'd stopped caring. They'd stolen Michael from him. If they going to kill him anyway, what did it matter?

Kaninja appeared behind him and Takashi whipped around to fire again only to see him knocked aside by a burtal kick to his side.

"Cathy?"

"Did you honestly think that while you were busy with your Sorcerer friends that everyone else was sitting around doing nothing?" Cathy replied, lifting her chin definitely. She really had changed. "Let's get on with this."

Takashi nodded as Kaninja struggled to his feet and Kurge shot out poisonous whips. Cathy twisted and spun as Takashi rolled away, firing again only to have Kurage duck behind the counter gain. By the time he came out Cathy had jumped up onto the counter, tumbling and flipping back away from his whips.

"Go, Takashi!" she called. "I can handle these amateurs."

"Amateurs?!" Kruage cried. "Why you impudent little-"

Cathy hissed and Kurage yelped, falling back as she scratched across his face. Takashi turned away, gripping his gun and running through to find his mother only to almost smack into Semimaru. He swung for him and Takashi side stepped, firing straight at him but he managed to avoid anything more than a graze. He clenched his jaw, twisting to avoid Heartland's can surrounded in neon flames. This time his shot went above Heartland's head, straight through his hat. Why couldn't he hit his make today?!

"You disgusting little..." Mr Heartland growled. "I'm going to enjoy sending you to join your little partner in hell!"

He swung his cane and Takashi lunged forward, slamming him back against the wall, furious tears burning in his eyes. He wasn't going to get away with what they'd done to Michael!

"Wolf, shouldn't we help?" Coyote said quietly.

"I don't know so," Wolf replied. "Why help thugs and idiots like them. After all, we were tasked with retrieving the brat. We didn't kill him. Let them take the punishment."

Mr Heartland shoved him off and swung his cane again. Takashi twisted and ducked behind him, driving his elbow back into Heartland's back. Heartland stumbled and Takashi raised his gun. They were going to pay! They were all going to pay for what they'd done!

There was crash and Takashi blinked in surprise as Heartland collapsed and his mother sighed, dropping the remains of a vase. "That was my grandma's."

"Mum?!"

"You're not a killer, Takashi," his mother said gently. "Believe me, you kill that man, disgusting as he is, it will change you. Killing in revenge isn't worth it. You're not a killer."

"You don't know anything about me!" Takashi cried, shaking his head. "You don't understand anything! They killed him! They killed Michael!"

"Takashi-"

Before she could get any further a large hand clamped over his mouth and an arm wrapped around his body and arms, jerking him up hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs and the guns from his hands. _Semimaru_. He'd forgotten about Semimaru.

"Takashi-"

"Sit down and shut up," Semimaru hissed. "Before I snap his neck."

His mother stepped back and Takashi struggled furiously but Semimaru tightened his grip on his mouth tightened. He sneered, tilting his head back and hissing in his ear.

"We did more than just kill him. You should have heard him scream. He was fun." Takashi snarled, trashing in his hold but quickly falling still when his arm tightened painfully around his body. "He kept fighting. A mouthy little brat. I got to break his spirit. Here..."

Power flooded him and Takashi screamed, his mind going blank for a moment. And then he saw memories. Hideous visions of Michael being captured and thrown on the ground; of Semimaru pinning him down- he couldn't even fight back- and Michael crying as Semimaru invaded his mind. They'd tortured him. They'd tortured him before killing him. Semimaru had enjoyed making Michael suffer.

Something tingled in his fingers. His hands twitched and warmed. His electricity. He hadn't felt it since escaping from HQ. But he deserved it right. He'd hurt Michael. He'd tortured him when he couldn't even fight back.

Takashi pushed his hands back and Semimaru jerked back, releasing Takashi so he could drop to the ground again. Before he could even recover his balance, Takashi turned, pushing his sparking hands to the man's chest and sending the power through him. Semimaru was thrown back against the wall and fell to the ground, his body twitching and convulsing and Takashi stared down at him, his chest heaving.

"Takashi?" His heard jerked up and Cathy stepped back as he raised his hands. "Takashi, are you ok?" He shook his head weakly and Cathy stepped forward slowly, taking his hands and lowering them gently, never taking her eyes off his despite the obvious fear. "It's ok. We should go before they call for back up."

He nodded slightly and Cathy smiled, brushing away his tears gently before guiding him away towards the door. Takashi grabbed the Debuggers from the floor, shoving them into his holsters and picking up the Antidote Nurse from where he left it. Cathy was carrying his bag and he took his mother's arm, leading her out and picking up her coat as they went.

"We need to go."

"Takashi, you didn't have to-"

"He tortured Michael for fun," Takashi hissed. "He deserved it."

"What's happened to you?" his mother said, shaking her head. "I know losing someone you love hurts but this isn't like you-"

"You don't understand anything-"

She pulled him around and Takashi ended up staggering aside at the sharp slap. "Get a grip! You think you're the only person to lose someone you love?! You think Michael would want you to lose yourself to your need for revenge?!"

Takashi lowered his head slightly, rubbing his cheek gingerly, debating exactly how to answer that before giving up and turning away, storming out in silence. Cathy ran after him and his mother sighed, muttering something about being like his father and Takashi decided to let that go. She followed after him and Takashi turned to the house, pulling the Antidote Nurse over his shoulder and aim at the walls.

"I'm sorry, Mum," he mumbled. "I guess I'm not the son you thought I was."

He fired into the walls and the blaster really did handle like a dream, tearing through the building and sending rubble tumbling, hopefully to finish off the bastards who'd taken Michael from him forever. They deserved it. They deserved it for what they'd done. _Everything_ they'd done, not just Michael. They didn't deserve their lives. No one would miss them.

"Let's go, Takashi," Cathy whispered. "We should find the others. I bet they want to help too."

"The others?" Cathy nodded and Takashi smiled slightly. "I missed them."

"We all missed you too."

* * *

"Oi." Wolf paused on the stairs and put on a smooth smile, turning to face Thomas at the bottom of the stairs. "I thought you were bringing Michael home!"

"There was a snag," Wolf replied calmly. Thomas stormed up the stairs, glaring up at him and Wolf just smiled back calmly. This brat was getting annoying. "I need to talk to your father."

"You just wait until Dad hears about this," Thomas sneered. "You can't even bring Michael home, what's the use of you? I might be able to get rid of you without any dirty tricks. He'll be even more pissed when he finds you killed him."

He slipped passed him and Wolf snarled. If Thomas told Byron that he'd probably believe him. He spun and caught Thomas' arm, slamming him back against the wall and cover his mouth. He almost smirked. They'd been here before. And he'd hope their little chat would stop Thomas playing up. He was still wearing the restraints though, even if he was getting stronger.

"You're not going to say a word to Byron," he hissed. "You're going to be a good boy and stay out of trouble or don't you remember our little discussion the other day?" Thomas shoved him off- he was definitely recovering quickly- and Wolf let him go, turning and stalking away towards Byron's room. "Keep your nose out of my business, Thomas. Go back to Baria with your little rabbit and let me take care of Byron as I always have done."

Thomas snarled and Wolf smirked. Little Thomas was a child. He really had no hope. Wolf had to keep control of the situation and Thomas wasn't going to interfere. Something whistled passed his ear and Wolf stiffened watching one of the battle axes from the wall displays bury itself in the wall ahead of him. He turned and stared back at the redhead. Was he really willing to go that far? He was willing to actually attempt to murder him?!

"That was a warning shot," Thomas hissed. "I don't miss twice."

"That does it, you infuriating little brat," Wolf snapped, striding back towards him. Thomas backed up slightly, hitting one of the sideboards and staring up at him. He had so much courage when Wolf was walking away but without his powers he was just a scared little boy desperate for his father's attention. He caught Thomas' hair and forced his head up, glaring down into his eyes. "First, I'm going to hand you over to Heartland and his generals, or maybe back to that _loving_ uncle of yours. Then I'm going to make sure your little boyfriend in there has a very slow, painful, tragic death."

Thomas glared back for a moment before smirking and pulling him down. Wolf's eyes widened as his lips were crushed against Thomas'. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Was he really just playing up because he wanted attention? He always had been so stupid. Still, if Thomas had some stupid childish crush, who was he not to take advantage of it?

"Thomas," he murmured softly. "If you wanted attention all you had to do was ask. Hmm, all this grumpy behaviour was just because you were jealous I wasn't paying attention to you?"

"Shut up," Thomas whispered. "You're hotter when you don't talk."

Wolf laughed. He was so hot and cold, wasn't he? But, if it kept him from interfering it wasn't too much hassle. And he was a good looking enough boy. He kissed him roughly, pushing him back onto the sideboard and leaning over him. Children with crushes were so simple to manipulate. Well, anyone with desires was easy to manipulate. Keeping Thomas under control was for the best. His hands slid over his chest and he moaned softly and Wolf almost laughed. This really was going to be easy.

And then he gave a startled cry as if he hadn't started this and pushed his hands against his shoulder. What was wrong with him now? He tugged Thomas' head back by his hair and the redhead whined.

"Stop squirming-"

"Dad!"

"Wolf!" He stiffened and straightened up completely, turning to stare at Byron, who was glaring back with blazing eyes. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Wolf?"

"Dad," Thomas whined.

Wolf quickly released his hair and Thomas stumbled off the sideboard, hurrying away Byron's side and ducking behind him. Wolf stared after him. The axe. That damn axe had gone into the wall of Byron's breakfast room! Damn that boy!

Now safely behind his father, Thomas grinned. He'd planned it?! He'd thrown that axe into the wall to get Byron's attention then lured him in, putting him in a compromising position and then made it seem like he was taking advantage of him. The devious little monster.

"Are you alright, Thomas?" Byron said softly, stroking his cheek.

Thomas nodded, looking pathetic and sweet. "Yeah, I think so. I want these restraints off and I want him gone, Dad. He was in my room the other night too. He said if I told you he'd give me to Mr Heartland. I want him gone!"

"You honestly can't be taken in by this, Byron," Wolf hissed.

"Where's Michael?" Byron snapped.

"Well, I..."

"Stay away from my son, Wolf," he said, pulling Thomas away. "If I catch you near him again you will suffer. Find Michael."

Wolf glared after them for a moment before stepping back down the stairs, almost laughing to himself. That was... almost impressive. No. In fact, it was impressive. That was a very impressive move from Thomas. Still, now he had to figure out how to tell Byron Michael was dead without losing the life he'd been accustomed to here.


	31. The Last Goodbye

"Do you really think this will work?" Yuma whispered, gazing up at the stars.

"It's our only hope really," Lionheart replied, handing him the water. The pair were sitting on the car bonnet, watching the stars above them and the glow of Baria's crystal spires. "Or we'll have to just walk away and leave your friends to die. Be safe yourself rather than risking your life for everyone around you."

"They're my friends," he said. "Ryoga... I loved him... I think I still do. I can't leave him to be killed for my murder."

"You're a sweet boy," he laughed softly, patting his leg. "You're going to save the leader of your enemies."

"I know he's a good person," he said, shaking his head. Lionheart nodded although Yuma got the distinct impression he didn't believe him. "What about you and Lord Alit? What's all that about?"

He smiled and shook his head. "There are awful people in this world, Yuma. I met him when we were kids. There were people who liked to watch others fight. Like gladiators."

"Gladiators?" Yuma whispered.

"He was really tiny when he was thrown in with us." He smiled bitterly, sliding a hand over his arm and Yuma frowned, noticing the long scar along his forearm. "I don't think he remembers me but I remember him. He was tiny and scared but he was a fighter. I did my best to look after him. He was a really strong kid but guys like them... they want to see you suffer. The stronger you are, the more fun it is to watch you break."

"That's disgusting."

"That's life outside the palace, you highness," he murmured. "It didn't last forever. One day Lord Durbe turned up, killed almost everyone. All our captors, anyone who wasn't strong enough to recover, he put them out of their misery. And then he went to Alit. Like Alit was the reason he was there. He took Alit's hand and took him away and ignored the rest of us. Alit was his little project, I guess. Don't feel sorry for them though, Yuma. They all have tragic back stories. Most of us do in this life. Most people didn't choose to become warriors because we had a wonderful life full of prospects. It's the same with the Lords."

"Lord Durbe saved them all," Astral whispered. Yuma glanced up at him and he smiled sadly. "I know that, somehow. Lord Durbe is the one who brought them all together."

"Then... if they're not doing this by choice, shouldn't we try to save them?" Yuma said quietly.

Lionheart laughed and Astral sighed. "You have such a good heart, Yuma. I will miss that."

"Miss...?" Yuma frowned and Astral smiled. "What's going on, Astral?"

"I just... have this feeling," Astral replied softly, looking up at the stars. "I'm... afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"That we won't be together after tomorrow."

Yuma's eyes widened and his mind flashed back to what Iris had said about him dying. He swallowed heavily, clenching his fists to stop his hands trembling. He was going to die? That's what she said. And the Astrals wanted him dead, to sacrifice him for his power and no one would tell him when the Barians really wanted from him. Was this really his fate? Would it really always end with his death?

Lionheart patted his arm gently and Yuma turned slowly., trying to distract himself. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one," Lionheart replied Yuma frowned. "I don't remember anything before waking up in my room as a prisoner. I don't remember who I was, if I had a family, how I ended up there. Nothing. They didn't give me a name. I didn't get a name until the Astrals found me after Durbe destroyed the place."

"Then... you're just Lionheart?" Yuma whispered. He nodded. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I know I'm not easy."

"No, you're not. But you're a good kid."

Yuma smiled sadly and nodded. He didn't know what fate held for him, but he was glad to have someone like Loinheart here looking after him. And Iris was sweet. He'd got to know Ryoga a little better from getting to know her. And if what they were saying about all the Lords suffering was true, he wanted to help. If it wasn't their fault... Even Ryoga said he wasn't here because he wanted to but because he had no other choice. What if he could talk to them and save them? If Lionheart knew Alit, maybe he could talk to him and Gilag seem dedicated to Alit, maybe he'd follow too. He knew he could get through to Ryoga and Rio and whatever was going on with Thomas and Rei... maybe he could reach Rei too. That just left Durbe and his companion Mizael. Durbe was a child when he killed his family. He didn't know if he'd manage to reach him. What would it take to drive a youngster to murder his family and lead the Barians to domination of the kingdom? What could drive someone to that?

"Do you know Durbe's story?" he murmured.

"Only as much as everyone else," Lionheart sighed. "His father was a good man, one of the Astrals. Something in Durbe snapped- I heard it was after one of the criminals his father arrested broke out and hurt him as revenge and they never caught him- and he murdered them all. He escaped Hope's Heart Prison when he was still young and vanished, presumably taken into the Barian's care until he emerged once more a few years later as a general. He rose through the ranks quickly, became a regent within two months of coming back onto the Astrals' radar and was a Lord within the year."

Yuma nodded. Being hurt by a criminal looking for revenge on his father couldn't really cause this, could it? It couldn't really just be one incident, could it? How could a little boy have killed his parents and little sisters?

"He must be hurting a lot," Yuma whispered.

"Or be very cold," Lionheart replied. Yuma nodded sadly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, ok? Let's save a couple at a time. Save the people you can and let's leave hard hearted men like Durbe until later, ok? When we've got back up. My job is to keep you and Iris safe. You heard Kaito."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "But I want to keep everyone safe. Isn't that my job as King?"

* * *

"Be good," Byron said soft, wrapping Thomas in a thick, fluffy scarf.

"Dad-"

"Don't cause trouble," he continued, buttoning up Thomas' coat. "You're representing me, remember?" He smiled and kissed his forehead, finishing buttoning up his collar. "Don't let me down. Make sure the Lords know who you are, make a good impression. None of your playing up. Just behave. Don't think just because Rei is family that the other Lords will be kind. If anything, you will be a weapon. Don't tell them who you are to him if you can help it."

"Dad," Thomas snapped, pushing his hands away. "I know. I promise. I know how to behave. I will be careful. Everything will be fine, ok? Calm down. It's not good for a man of your age to be worrying so much." He smiled and patted his arms gently. "You'll give yourself a heart attack, stop worrying."

"I know but after what happened earlier..." He shot Wolf a glare over his shoulder and Thomas smiled. "Be careful." He kissed his forehead again. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't miss me too much, pumpkin."

"Why have you started calling me pumpkin again?" Thomas huffed. Byron laughed and Thomas smiled up at his father. For all he was trouble and how much he hated his father sometimes, he loved him really. He'd missed him. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Let's go," Vector called, stalking passed and opening up a portal. "I'm no good at these soppy goodbyes."

Thomas nodded and turned slowly, following Vector with a slight wave to his father. Vector had promised to release his restraining cuffs after Kaito had been put to death. Thomas had no choice but to go with him really. Thomas loved him and wanted to be with him and look after him, but the idea of losing Kaito didn't sit right.

Thomas had never actually been in Baria's palace. It was stunning. The walls were made of beautiful crystal and the entire place seemed to glow. Vector smiled and took his hand, leading him through the halls. Thomas just smiled, letting Vector lead him. The place was stunning. He followed blindly, putting his trust in Vector for now. Vector opened up one of the walls and Thomas glanced inside. A bedroom and from the way Vector was grinning up at him, probably his bedroom. The place he'd call home from now on.

"Well?" Vector said.

"Uh It's... it's nice," Thomas said softly. "I'm sorry, it's not... I'm still trying to get my head around all this."

"I know," he replied. "It takes time. I was terrified when I first arrived here. But Durbe was good to me."

"Durbe?"

"Mm, he saved us all," he murmured. "All the Lords owe him." He smiled and lead him inside and Thomas followed silently. It was beautiful and had every comfort the Astrals had given him. It wasn't home but it was comfortable. "Durbe's a good man, you know. Despite what he's done and what everyone says about him. He's a good man really."

"And so are you, it seems," Thomas murmured. "The great feared Lord Vector, you're such a softie."

"Softie?" Vector repeated. Thomas smiled. "I'll let you settle in and fetch Kaito for you, ok?"

He smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving Thomas alone and seemingly sealed in the room. He was sure he'd figure out the doors but for now they seemed to just close into the walls. He was stuck. He sighed and sat on the bed, glaring around the room. Nice as it was, he was used to being in Astral HQ and home. He knew Vector had already sent Mamoru back and hopefully the doctors here would keep him safe and help him recover better than at home. And at least he was away from his father's generals. He wanted them gone. Not only did they steal his father's attention, Wolf hadn't denied killing Michael. What if he really had? What if he'd killed Michael and would have killed Thomas too? Thomas closed his eyes, drawing his knees to his chest, playing with his bracelet. Michael wasn't turning up still. He still couldn't get a signal. Michael was really gone, wasn't he?

His heart ached and he closed his eyes tightly. Michael really was gone. What kind of big brother was he if Michael would die alone without his protection. He was supposed to protect him. He was supposed to keep him safe after Chris left them. And he'd let him down. He'd lost him and lost control of everything and now Michael was gone. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he curled up tighter. Michael was gone. He was all alone now. Michael was the only one he'd clung onto. His family. The person he always relied on.

"Thomas?" His head jerked up and he turned to find Kaito held by a pair of Barians, his wrists chained, staring back at him. "It's true then. You really are one of them."

"Why are you crying?" Vector said softly, hurrying over.

"Michael..." Thomas whispered. "I still can't..."

"Umm, I should tell you..." Vector paused, shifting his weight, suddenly seeming smaller and shier than ever. "I asked around. Kyoji said Faker heard from Heartland this morning and..."

"It's true." Vector nodded and Thomas took a deep breath, wiping his tears away as best he could. "How?"

"Thomas-"

"Tell me how!"

Vector sighed and nodded. All Thomas wanted was for someone to tell him the truth and not lie to him constantly. So far Vector was the one who treated him right. "The Fortune River. The cliff crumbled when Heartland and his men were in pursuit. They had his cornered but the cliff gave out. He fell. There was nothing anyone could do. I'm sorry."

Thomas nodded, his mind spinning. He fell. The cliff crumbled. _No_. If he was being chased by Heartland and his men- if the cliff coincidentally gave out just as such a powerful Terra Sorcerer was being threatened with capture- it wasn't an accident. Michael had used his powers and chosen the river over capture. His little baby brother had chosen loyalty to the Astrals. Or was too afraid of Heartland and his men to dare to be captured.

"If you're ok... I'll leave you to it," Vector murmured. "If you need me, just send someone, ok."

Thomas nodded and closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with it. Michael was gone. His little Michael. He ran his hands through his hair, struggling to make any sense of this. Michael was gone. His dear little Michael was gone.

"So, this is how it ends for us," Kaito muttered. Thomas opened his eyes and turned. Kaito was still standing just inside the doorway, still chained. "You really did give in." He laughed bitterly. "I guess that's one way to defeat fate. You betray us and I die. That's a nice way to stop fate winning. What were you two gossiping about?"

"Michael's dead," Thomas whispered.

Kaito visibly stiffened and Thomas smiled. "I'm... sorry."

Thomas nodded slightly and Kaito stepped forward slowly. They were both restrained still. They couldn't do anything and until Thomas figured out the door, they were trapped together. He'd never felt so awkward around Kaito before. Kaito was going to die tomorrow. Michael was already gone. He had nothing but Vector left.

"Thomas," Kaito said softly, sitting on the bed with him. "What made you turn to them? You promised me you weren't going to give in."

"I had to save Yuma." Thomas replied, shaking his head. "I had to keep him safe. I had to protect him. We're family."

"Family?"

"All Infernals are related, I've told you that before, right? The Prince is Infernal. And Vector-"

"He's your cousin," Kaito said softly, tracing the mark over his cheek. "I know. Vector said. He was so smug about it."

"He's all I have left. You're going to die tomorrow. I've lost Michael. Vector's all I've got. Vector and Haruto. I'll look after him for you."

Kaito nodded slightly and they sat in silence, Kaito's fingers moving slowly over his cheek. Thomas didn't know what to say. In their time apart, something had happened. Suddenly... everything felt so different. Kaito sighed and suddenly pulled him close, wrapping him in his arms, careful of the chains and Thomas smiled, nuzzling against him. He wanted things to be like they used to be with Kaito. They were partners. They were close. Everything had been so right and now in only a few weeks everything had been torn apart.

"You should have told me what you were," Kaito whispered. "I wouldn't have said anything. I care about you. It wouldn't have changed anything. Infernal or not, you're my partner. My best friend. And I love you."

"Kaito," he whispered, holding him close. "I don't... I can't lose you too..."

"If I die tomorrow, you're all safe," he replied. "It's the best way. Even if you've given into the Barians... you won't die-"

"But you will!" he cried, shaking his head. Kaito sighed and nodded. "Kaito... there are other options."

"Give into the Barians?" Thomas sighed, drawing back slightly and Kaito smiled, brushing his cheeks. "I know he's your family, and I know you only did it to protect Yuma but... I can't..." He sighed and Kaito bit his lip. "I saw a dream once. A while ago now. You and I, a year later. Barians."

"Yeah?" Thomas whispered, leaning his forehead against Kaito. "What happened?"

"We were... I woke up... in bed with you." Thomas nodded a little. "Not like when we were on missions. We were just, we'd been drinking and ended up in bed. And I wasn't afraid. I didn't care I just... It's ok. Even if tomorrow is the end for us, and our powers are from different world and we won't even be together in whatever comes next, the time I've spent with you these two years, even before that-"

"It's not like you to ramble, Kaito."

"You're important to me," Kaito said, nodding slightly. "And I don't mind if this is the end if it protects you and Haruto."

"I can't do this, Kaito. Not without you. I can't lose someone else I love! Kaito-"

"Shut up, idiot," he whispered, cupping his cheeks. "If it protects you and Haruto, you know I'm willing to do it."

"No-"

"Thomas. It's ok. I promise."

Thomas opened his mouth to argue further but Kaito's lips fell gently over his. He was stunned. He'd been kissed a lot recently- Mamoru seemed to still be mad about him and Thomas wasn't entirely sure he didn't still care about Mamoru and Wolf was just to get his father on his side- but this was what he wanted. This felt right. His hands tangled gently into Kaito's hair, gently pulling him closer. This felt so right. Something surged inside of him and Kaito stiffened slightly.

"You feel that, right?" Kaito whispered.

"Yes," Thomas replied. "Our powers. They're reacting to each other. That's never happened with anyone else."

"It never happened when I was with Chris," he murmured. "I've heard stories, Thomas, while I've been wandering around and chained to Ryoga. There's the idea that the fate of the kingdom doesn't rest on the Prince alone but the merging of an Ethereal and Infernal's power. A partnership. A bond so powerful it can either save the kingdom or destroy it."

"Yeah, I've been hearing something about that too. Vector and Durbe are Infernal and Ethereal too."

"But our powers are the ones reacting to each other. Or who summon a dragon and a lion."

Thomas nodded slightly, he supposed Kaito was right. Their powers had never reacted to any else like this. Kaito pulled him in again gently, kissing him softly. It felt right with him. Their powers were reacting to each other and it felt so warm and comfortable. Maybe it wasn't right, maybe he was stupid. After all, Michael had just died and Kaito was going to die tomorrow, after everything that had happened wasn't he just taking advantage of Kaito for his own comfort? Wasn't this wrong really? But if Kaito knew that was all it was... The idea of having Kaito like this had become more and more appealing the more he thought about it. Since their agreement not to do this, it was all Thomas could think about really. Always in the back of his mind. And now they were breaking their own promise to protect them both and giving in but it felt right. It felt right to be with Kaito. It was probably the way their powers resonated but it was so incredible. His heart pounded and his mind raced. Something about being with Kaito at last made him lose track of everything else but Kaito as his partner pushed him gently back to the pillows.

Thomas knew Kaito's body like the back of his hand. Two years of sharing every aspect of this lives- _almost everything,_ said a voice in the back of his head, _not the secret of his powers_\- but this felt so different to every other time. Even having seen each other's bodies as they applied quick first aid and medical care out in the field as best they could, it had never felt like this.

Everything inside the crystal walls echoed around them, soft pants and moans filling their ears and Thomas' world lit up in a way he'd never seen before. Kaito's powers pulsing through his body with his own connected him with energies he'd never experienced before. So different from his hot, raging dark fire. Kaito's powers were cool and harsh and sharp and stole his breath away but lit up the world in new colours. The question of how their powers could do this when restrained crossed his mind for a few seconds. Was it possible the bond between them was really so strong?

"Kaito, I-"

"No talking," Kaito whispered in his ear. "You always stay stupid things. You'll ruin the mood. I just want to savour this, Thomas. Finally being with you again. Let me have tonight."

* * *

There was a time when Kyoji and Ryoga had been best friends. Ryoga hadn't entirely understood why they'd grown apart. Kyoji was a talented Sorcerer and while it was acknowledged Ryoga was one of the most powerful Sorcerers there was- possibly the most powerful Aqua Sorcerer in history but there weren't really any ways to tell- they had been close friends most of their lives. They had been room mates in the orphanage. Other than Rio, Kyoji had been the only one who took any interest in him. The only one who gave him hope until he'd met Yuma.

"I don't want you to die."

Ryoga smiled bitterly, grasping Kyoji's hand around the bars. "You think I want to?"

"Then stop fighting," Kyoji snapped. "Nasch, you're our leader. They're only doing this because you keep fighting. If you give in and stop fighting them and take your place as leader again-"

"I won't become that monster again," Ryoga hissed. "My name isn't Nasch."

"It is-"

"No!" He sighed and reached through the bars, pulling Kyoji gently closer and lowering his voice. "Kyoji, you're my friend, one of the closest friends I've ever had. The Barians will fail and I don't want you to fall into darkness with them. You should leave this place and never look back. Get out of here, hide somewhere. Be safe."

"My place is here," he argued. "With you. Even after you abandoned me, I never forgot you! I've always been by your side, Ryoga!"

Ryoga's eyes widened and Kyoji turned away, leaning back against the bars. He was Ryoga's best friend. He'd looked after him and loved him when he was alone. When he family was gone, Kyoji smiled and held out his hand and offered him friendship. They had gone to the academy together, they'd been close friends still, they'd leant everything side by seen. They'd even got into trouble together as Rio scowled and told them off.

"I didn't abandon you."

"No, Lord Vector was right," Kyoji whispered. "Once you had Yuma, you stopped thinking about anyone else."

Ryoga shook his head quickly. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is. I was always there and you always looked right through me. I only ever wanted to be with you, I wanted to always be your friend, Ryoga. And you didn't care."

"I'm sorry, if you felt that way. I never meant for it to be like that." Kyoji nodded and Ryoga touched his arm carefully, getting his friend to look at him again. "Kyoji-"

"I'm the executioner tomorrow," he whispered, stepping away. Ryoga's arm fell limp to his side as Kyoji stepped away.. "It's the least I can do, huh? To be with you in the end? To be the one who lets you go?"

"Kyoji-"

"We'll get to say goodbye tomorrow, won't we? I'll make sure it's quick."

"Kyoji!" He shook his head and Ryoga slammed his hands against the bars as Kyoji strode away up the stairs. "Kyoji, get back here! Kyoji!"

Kyoji waved and disappeared into the darkness and Ryoga slammed his hands against the bars against. They were going to get Kyoji to execute him? He closed his eyes, sliding down the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. It was wrong. It was all wrong. He'd never meant for Kyoji to feel like he'd abandoned him. He'd always been so grateful for him. Just like he knew Yuma never meant for Vector to feel left out. Neither of them meant it.

After Ryoga had been captured by the Barians, he'd remained in these cells for weeks before Durbe came and found him, taking him to Don Thousand's throne room and giving him back Rio- Merag. She hadn't even come to see him since Vector locked him up down here. He hadn't seen or heard of her. Only Kyoji and Vector. Not even Durbe.

Kyoji really had always been there for him. After Durbe had changed him, he'd woken up from the fever to find Kyoji sitting next to him, smiling softly, burshing his hair from his face, once again telling him everything would be ok and he'd be there to help him through. Just like the first time. Just like they were kids again.

He'd never meant to make Kyoji feel left out and abandoned. He'd always thought he was still spending time with him. Yuma being there opened up his world to so many new people and friends and he thought Kyoji was glad. They were all friends, weren't they? How had he been so blind to what his closest, dearest friend was feeling?

* * *

Takashi almost didn't notice when Cathy sat next to him in front of the fire. His mother hadn't spoken to him all day and Takashi didn't blame her. They'd stopped at Cathy's home and her mother Alice had looked after them for the day while Cathy got in contact with their old friends but Takashi had just sat on the couch until Alice lit the fire and he moved over to sit in the warm glow. He didn't even know how late it was, how long he'd been there, he just knew he had to get up the courage to open this envelope somehow.

"Takashi? Are you alright?"

"I murdered four men today," Takashi murmured. What was more terrifying than the act was how level his voice was. "And I lost the man I love." It was just as strange how he could say that out loud now. And in an equally level voice. "What do I do now? What's the point in going on? I got the bastards who killed Michael but the Barians have won. What's the point in anything else?"

"You protect your family," Cathy replied. "You carry on the fight he wanted? You stay safe with your mother?"

Takashi turned to her slowly and Cathy smiled. She looked so different to the shy girl he'd left behind when he went to the academy. She'd dressed for bed- Takashi was careful not to spend too long looking her over given she was in a father flattering nightgown- and her hair was pulled up into loose up-do. She smiled at him and there was still that hint of shyness. Takashi tried to smile back but he got the feeling it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"That was with the guns, right?" she said, gesturing to the letter. He nodded slightly. "Maybe it will tell you where to go next. Maybe there are some sort of answers in there. At least some sort of closure?"

Takashi nodded, gazing down at the crumpled envelope. His hands trembled slightly. He wanted to. He wanted to open it and find out what Michael had left for him but that would mean acknowledging he was really gone. Reading the last words he'd ever get from Michael? He'd have to let him go. As long as he didn't open it, he could hope and wonder and there was still something to hang onto. He didn't want closure. He didn't want to let Michael go. How could the past three years of his life- three years of falling in love with this incredible force of nature- have ended in nothing more than a letter sealed inside a weapons case?

He'd always known their lives were in danger. It was always obvious. The Barians were brutal ad they wouldn't have been the first to die in the line of duty. But Takashi had always imagined that if his life was going to end it was going to be with Michael. When the idea had crossed his mind it had always been him and Michael together. Michael had pushed him away and he'd given in and gone and now he would never see Michael again.

His fingers brushed his lips and his eyes slid shut to hold back tears. That one fleeting kiss before they went their separate ways wasn't enough There was some nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that Michael knew. Somehow Michael knew. He'd kissed him and pushed him away and sent him back to home to protect family and even left these weapons here for him. Without Michael doing all that, who knew what would have happened to his mother. What if Michael had some sort of idea or feeling?

"Takashi-"

"Towards the end, he was cruel," Takashi whispered. "He pushed me away. It was... it was almost like he hated me. I didn't understand. We'd just gone through this... life or death thing. We were captured. We were in so much trouble but afterwards we were close. I mean, things seemed to be ok. When we got back to HQ, we were in his quarters and he was hurt and I was checking over him and I was going to tell him how I felt and I thought he wanted it too, that he felt the same and then Kotori came in and he was suddenly so cold."

"Kotori?" Cathy growled. Takashi opened his eyes and glanced over at her. "What's she doing there?"

"She's an Astral Lord."

Cathy scowled and Takashi almost smiled. Kotori and Cathy had always been almost rivals. The only two girls in the group the often ended up bickering over what seemed to be nothing to the boys. Cathy seemed to be thinking over something now though.

"You said he was cold after she came in?" He nodded. "How did you react to Kotori interrupting?"

"I... I said hi," he replied with a scowl. "I was friendly. I don't understand? Why's that important?"

Cathy smiled and shook her head with a sigh. "Boys."

"What?"

"Any other times she interrupted?"

Takashi frowned. What was she talking about? What was he missing? "Umm, yes. We were sparring the morning after and I don't know what happened he just demanded a new partner and I tried to argue with him and for a moment it seemed like he was going to listen and I nearly told him and then..."

"Then Kotori turned up and interrupted and he got cold again?" He nodded and this time Cathy did laugh. "Did he know that you knew Kotori before?"

"I- I think I introduced him once when I first met him. When we were younger and just out the academy."

"So, just as you and him were close and you were about to tell him you love him, a girl from your past turns up and interrupts and you're friendly towards her rather than reassuring him?" She laughed softly. "And you don't know why he suddenly gets cold?"

"I don't-"

"He loved you," Cathy said, looking him in the eyes. "He loved you and he was afraid to say it first because he was scared you loved her."

"What? But I..."

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to make sense of things. Michael was always so confident and straight forward. He was never shy of anything. Why would he have been shy of telling him?

"Do you really think-"

"The number of unrequited crushes I've had, I've learnt," Cathy replied. "It's easier to wait for someone else to say something. It leads to less embarrassment. There's not much worse that admitting to liking someone and having them laugh in your face."

Takashi fell silent once, gazing down at the letter in his hands. Michael had done so much for him. No one had thought much of his powers but Michael had taken him in as his partner, apparently always knowing he could be stronger. Michael made him stronger though. He showed him his talent with ranged weapons, he taught him enough close combat to survive, he showed him how to use his powers to help the Astrals. Without Michael he would have been nothing.

"Open it," Cathy said softly. "He left it for you, he must have wanted you to read it. Maybe you'll find your answers in there. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I dunno. It doesn't stop me being afraid though."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"I... I think so. Thank you, Cathy."

"Don't worry about it," Cathy said. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "You don't deserve this pain, Takashi. I hope you figure things out soon. You should try to sleep soon too." He nodded a little and Cathy sight. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

He sighed softly, listening to Cathy's footsteps moving away up the stairs and a few moments later her bedroom door shut. Takashi found himself staring at the dying embers of the fire. The numbness he'd felt all day was slowly giving way into pain. He'd murdered Mr Heartland and his men. They deserved it for hurting Michael- they were responsible for his death- but it didn't make him feel any better. He was still numb, still slowly hurting. For some reason it didn't help. Maybe because it was revenge. Maybe revenge didn't help. But he'd just wanted someone to pay. They'd taken Michael from him they had to pay. So why didn't it make him feel better?

He didn't know how long he sat there in silence, watching the fire dying, but finally the weight of the letter in his hands became too much. He pulled it open slowly and found a handwritten letter inside. Not surprising; Michael always preferred to write things by hand. He was rather old fashioned like that sometimes.

_My dear Takashi,  
I guess if you're reading this the threat has passed and I've decided to show you or the worse has happened. I'm going to assume the second option and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Takashi. It's really weird to be apologising for my death that may not even happen and even if it does it could be years away. But just the thought of leaving you behind hurts so much. I know how much you must be hurting and I'm so sorry.  
I suppose firstly, I should explain. The bracelet I gave you today was made for you the same way mine was made. As I'm sure you've discovered, if anything happens to me the bracelet will crack. It was linked to my own and I'm sure I must have told you by now that my bracelet lets my brothers keep track of me. So if the bracelet has crack then I'm sorry but it seems I've failed to stay with you. If you're reading this then you also must have found I hid a key in there. You must have found the weapons I left for you.  
I want you to be safe, Takashi. I'm afraid I probably pushed you away. I probably had some sort of feeling. I tend to get these feelings when things are about to go wrong. I hope this isn't any different. Much as I wished I could stay with you until the end, I wouldn't want you to see me go and the idea that you would die before me breaks my heart. So much as I know it would hurt you so much if I forced you away before I died, I do hope I did. And don't cry. I'd hate to think I made you cry. You're so much stronger than that anyway.  
You know I loved you. I want you to know that. I love you, Takashi. I don't know what the years will bring us, I don't know how long this letter has been sitting and waiting but as I'm writing this, I love you. More than I can ever explain. I knew you were special from the start. I knew I loved you so quickly. You were so eager to please, so desperate to keep up and make me happy. So dedicated. I adored that. You work so hard and I know you're so special. I know you're so much stronger than you think you are I want you to know how incredible you are and if the fact that I love you doesn't prove that then I don't know what will. You know I'm kind of fussy sometimes. And out of everyone, I wanted you.  
I know I probably never told you either. Not unless you said it first. I don't think you realise sometimes, but you're a real lady killer. You don't even know how amazing you are. You need to believe in yourself as much as I do. I hear you used to be so confident and self assured, Class Rep. I want you to get back there. I believe in you. I need you to believe in yourself again like you used to. I need you to see the incredible person I see.  
In the envelope there's a key. The answer is somewhere out in Sargasso. I found in in the royal library in Spartan City a few years ago. It's broken, it's missing a petal but I know there's something out in Sargasso that will help you. I don't know quite what it's a key to but Merag seemed to be looking for it. She took the book that went with it. I think it's important. Please be careful, Takashi. Look after yourself and try to keep an eye and Thomas and Kaito and stop them doing stupid things. They need someone to look after them sometimes. And I know it will be hard, but please don't lose yourself on my behalf. I always loved how forgiving and soft you were. You never killed unless absolutely necessary. Please don't give into the need for revenge. It'll only ever leave you hollow. And don't hold on too tightly. Don't spend so much time holding onto what could have been that you forget to live. I'm gone, holding on won't bring me back. Make sure you let me go in the end.  
All my love  
Michael_

Tears dripped down Takashi's cheeks and he laughed weakly, brushing them away. Michael didn't want him to cry after all. There were tear spots on the papers. He'd been crying too. Michael really did love him too. He really had just been afraid. He should have said something. He should have told him and let him know he loved him too before the end. How Michael thought he was some sort of flirtatious _lady killer_ was beyond him. Was that what upset him about Kotori being there? He really did think Takashi would be interested in Kotori? Michael thought he was popular like that?

A crystal flower bud on a silver chain slid from the envelope and Takashi picked it up slowly. Michael was right. It was missing a petal but the others all seems intact, if a little chipped and cracked. A key? Something out in Sargasso? Why was Michael being so vague? Would it kill him to be a little more detailed when explaining what he wanted him to do? Still... Sargasso... a goal and an answer. He didn't know what to do without Michael and now Michael had offered him an answer.

And Michael was right. Taking revenge, murdering those men, it didn't help. It did just leave him hollow and hurting. He'd let Michael down there. He'd lost himself in the need for revenge. He sighed and closed his eyes, holding the flower bud close. It was the last thing Michael wanted of him. He'd find a way to do it for him. He wouldn't let Michael down again.

"I love you too," he whispered, sliding the letter back into the envelope and sealing it with a kiss before tossing it into the dying fire, watching the embers burn and smoulder around it, turning Michael's last word into ashes. "Goodbye, Michael. I hope you find peace in whatever comes next."


	32. The End

Takashi had changed a lot. Cathy sighed, watching Takashi lying in front of the long dead fire having obviously fallen asleep there last night. She didn't know what the letter from Michael had said or where it had gone but he seemed to be more content. There was some sort of weight lifted. He looked more like he used to.

They had known each other as children. Takashi had gone to the academy to learn about his power when he was only a child, when they were still adolescents. He had been serious and hard working and played strictly by the rules but he was still sweet and carefree. Until last night it had looked like the weight of the world had been on his shoulders. His love for Michael had certainly hurt him.

One of her cats moved over to sit on her lap and she stroked her fur gently. He must have really loved him.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Cathy smiled, tilting her head and calling for them to come in. The door opened and Fuya came hurrying in with Tokunosuke on his heels. Fuya seemed as happy as ever to see Takashi, like no time had passed at all and he was still smiling down at the only person in the world who could bring him out of his shell. He'd been such a shy kid. As shy as Cathy herself. Takashi seemed to have a knack for helping people others didn't bother with. Something about the way he was so direct and blunt, the way he didn't deal with people's lies or excuses and protected everyone he could, he just drew in the people who needed him most.

"He's changed," Fuya murmured, leaning on the back of the couch. Cathy nodded, sitting on the back of the couch with Cheshire in her lap as Tokunosuke sat. He'd still not really grown. They'd all been expecting a growth spurt but it never really happened. "I never imagined he'd grow up like this."

"Kinda hot, isn't he?" Cathy murmured.

"Are we sure this is our class rep?" Tokunosuke said as Fuya hummed in agreement. "He grew up really well. Better than us."

"Speak for yourself," Fuya laughed, brushing his hair from his face with a graceful flick of his wrist.

Cathy giggled into her hand. He still struggled to come out of his shell but when it was just the three of them it was like he was a different person. Hopefully, the three of them could help Takashi figure out what to do now; where to go and how to push on without Michael. Hopefully that letter helped too, whatever it said.

"So, he's really been off training with the Astrals?" Tokunosuke said. "Doing the whole secret agent rebel thing or something?"

"I think '_or_ _something_' is probably right," Fuya said, tilting his head. "More like a super hero."

"Like that ESPer Robin guy?" he snorted. "Please. Some caped idiot in a mask."

"Like a hero like him would work for villains like the Astrals."

"I knew the Astrals couldn't be all good. Everything has a flip side."

"Enough, you two," Cathy said firmly. "From what I hear, he was a soldier. One of the best. He used to be sent out far assassinations and rescue missions. He was partnered with one of the Arclight brothers, the baby. He was trained brutally- you didn't see him facing Mr Heartland and his generals- but his partner pushed him away and then died. He's kinda... hurting..."

"Not surprising," Fuya murmured.

They nodded and Cathy sighed softly. "But hopefully... He was lost... He's looking for answers. He was lost and confused. He was looking for what to do next. And hopefully he has. We'll help him, right?"

"Sure. A chance for adventure, sounds good."

"Or not," Tokunosuke muttered. "If he's an Astral on the run, we're going to be killed for being with him."

"I can hear you, you know," Takashi grumbled.

The three of them went silent, watching as Takashi sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes. He smiled tiredly, wrapping his arms around his knees, watching them curiously, as if he wasn't entirely sure who they were or why they were here. Surely he still recognised two of his best friends even after so long.

Finally, Cathy sighed. "Takashi-"

"I didn't ask any of you to come with me," Takashi said quietly. "And I don't expect you to. I won't put any of the people I care about in any more danger. Michael gave me this task and it's my duty to follow it through and see where it leads. No one else needs to be hurt because I couldn't be there to protect them."

"Good enough for me," Tokunosuke said, getting up from the couch.

"No," Fuya said, shaking his head as Cathy pulling Tokunosuke back down. "We're your friends and the bond of friendship is one that is made stronger by facing adversity together. Friends don't need to be asked, we come because that's what friends do. We work together and help one another no matter what we need to do and together justice will be served!"

"Justice?" Takashi whispered. "What exactly do you think justice is? To make them pay for what they did to Michael? I've already done that. It didn't hep."

"Revenge isn't justice."

"I killed them all. What's justice now?"

"Whatever you need to do to atone for what you did," Fuya replied. "Whatever you need. We're going to help you, and we're not taking no for an an answer, you know."

"_No_."

"We weren't asking permission. We're coming with you. You need us. In the state you're in, you'll make stupid decisions and get yourself killed and then what would your partner think? We're going to keep you safe. We'll get through this together."

Cathy beamed, scratching Cheshire's ear. Fuya had a point. Takashi would make mistakes if he wasn't thinking clearly. They could help. They couldn't let him get hurt. They were going to help him whether he wanted it or not. They were his best friends and he had no choice in the matter.

Takashi sighed, gripped something in his hand. It was only then Cathy noticed the chain around his fingers. Had he found something to give him hope? Whatever it was, they were with him no matter what. He nodded slowly and stood, opening up his hand to show them a little crystal flower bud.

"There's something out in Sargasso. Michael left me this. There's something important out there and I'm going to find out what. This is the key. Sargasso is dangerous and he said Merag took the book that went with it. The Lords might be after it. Are you really sure you want to come with me?"

"Just try and stop us," Cathy said, nodding eagerly.

"If you need to do this, you can count on us all the way," Fuya agreed.

"Pass," Tokunosuke said, waving a hand. The other two turned to glare at him and he sighed. "Fine, fine. But if we get in trouble I will sell you guys out without thinking, I hope you know that."

Takashi smiled and nodded. "You guys are the best."

"We know," Fuya laughed. "We'll get breakfast and pack and then we can go, right?"

* * *

Vector wasn't surprised to find Thomas and Kaito in bed together that morning. Every Infernal in the area- he was sure Yuma would be here too- must have felt the disturbance last night and Durbe had mentioned some strange feelings last night too Even with their powers suppressed, somehow the bond between them, or whatever it was, had caused their energies to react in such a way that they'd felt it through the other worlds.

The pair were cuddled up together under the sheets, obviously having spent the night intimately. Vector was almost jealous but he forced it down. It was silly. Kaito and Thomas had known each other since they were children. Of course Kaito and Thomas had a closer bond than he did with him. Besides, Kaito would be nothing after today.

"Get dressed," Vector hissed. Thomas jerked up and Vector tilted his head a little as Thomas pulled the covers up a little. "Come on, you need to eat before the big day and he needs to be got ready."

"Rei, please-"

"I can't, Thomas-"

"It's fine," Kaito whispered. He pushed himself up and Thomas' cheeks flushed. Vector turned away quickly, not overly keen on seeing Kaito or Thomas in any state of undress. There was silence and he glanced back to see their lips pressed together gently. "You know what will happen if I don't die now."

"No-"

Kaito pressed his fingers gently to Thomas' lips and Vector scowled. "Shut up, stop arguing and let this happen. This is my choice. To save you and protect Haruto. I trust you to do so."

"Kaito, no-"

"Get dressed and go with him, Thomas," he said, pulling his coat around him. This time there was no room for argument and Thomas lowered his head. "Trust me. Protect Haruto for me."

"I will," he whispered, nodding a little. "I'm sorry, Kaito."

Kaito nodded and Vector turned away, letting Thomas get dressed and only turning back when Thomas' hand fell on his shoulder. His eyes were watering and rimmed with red and Vector smiled gently, taking his hand and kissing the tips of his fingers. If he'd known Thomas would have suffered such a loss right before Kaito's death he would have tried to postpone it. Or maybe keep Thomas away from it. He didn't blame him for being a bit wet eyed. He'd just lost Michael and was about to lose Kaito too and who knew where Chris was. His whole world was being shaken up right now. He lead Thomas quietly from the room and Thomas squeezed his hand tightly, leaving the guards to prepare Kaito. He would see to making this as painless as possible for Thomas.

"Thomas." They turned to Byron and his generals approaching. Thomas smiled weakly and Byron wrapped him in his arms. "I'm sorry, sweet, I know this will be hard for you. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Lord Vector." He lifted his head as Faker swept over. "Where is my son?"

"Being prepared," Vector replied. "Feel free to visit him but it won't do any good. He's going to die."

"And yet all Byron's boys are just fine," he hissed. "I wonder why."

Vector snarled, about to demand exactly what he meant by that- the less people who knew about his relation to the Arclights for now, the better- but Thomas stepped forward, glaring up at him and Vector didn't bother.

"They're not all fine," Thomas snapped, glaring up at him. Faker paused and Byron wrapped his arms around Thomas' shoulders to keep him lashing out. "Chris is who knows where and Michael's dead! You think this is easy for us-"

"Enough, Thomas," Byron murmured, kissing his temple. "Just shh, ok. Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you something to eat. It'll make you feel better."

"Michael-"

"I know, I know, nothing will make that better, but just come with me and we'll deal with this together."

Thomas nodded and Vector watched with a sad smile as Byron led Thomas away with an arm around his shoulders, his generals following loyally. But then Wolf paused and glanced back.

"You should know, Lord Vector," he said softly. "That Michael's partner seems to have taken his death rather badly. Mr Heartland and his generals were completely beaten down by him."

"What are you saying, Wolf? That one little boy with no powers to speak of took out a regent and his generals?"

"Precisely that. Mr Heartland and his generals are dead. Not that I'd worry about the brat? It was Heartland's fault for bragging about it. He was grieving. I doubt he'll be any more trouble now he's had his revenge. Blew up his own house, you know? Nothing but rubble left. We didn't bother trying to find the bodies."

Vector nodded slightly and turned away. Well, that was a shame. They were useful. Never mind. Thomas could easily take Mr Heartland's place and Mamoru and his friends could become his generals. It was no real hassle. He'd let Durbe deal with that. Durbe dealt with most things after all. He was, apparently, Don Thousand's favourite. Still it seemed that despite being his obvious favourite, Nasch was the one who was the boss.

Despite being early morning, there were already people gathering in the square below for the execution. They were a gory race, weren't they? There was always this morbid fascination with death. The Barians had control of the southern kingdom and now people couldn't wait to barge in and see the first public execution in over a generation. There were even cameras and journalists. What a farce. They weren't even in a position to show off the full strength of the seven Lords. Whatever Mizael had done to get himself crystallised, his timing wasn't great.

But Yuma was out there among them, Vector knew that. Yuma must have been somewhere there. He wouldn't let Nasch die for him.

"It's all falling into place," Durbe murmured. Vector turned from the window. Durbe was standing behind him in his formal robes, watching curiously. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Vector whispered. Durbe stepped forward, gazing out the window at the crowd below. "There's nothing to fear. Yuma will come and we will have what we want, right?"

"Did you feel it last night? The way the world changed?"

"Thomas and Kaito- their powers were restrained, Durbe," he snapped. "How could they-"

"_Until black light extinguishes all_," Durbe murmured.

Vector frowned and glanced at him. Was he suggesting Thomas and Kaito's powers could possibly be what that prophecy was talking about? Black light. Dark powers and light powers? The merging or the Astral and Barian powers.

"It doesn't matter," Vector said, shaking his head. "He'll be dead by noon, so what does it matter? Then Thomas and Kaito's powers merging won't mean anything, right?"

"In theory," Durbe replied softly. He didn't like it when Durbe said in theory. What else could it be? What else was there? "You realise there are great powers at work, moving us like pieces on the chess board. Don Thousand, the Astral beings, the royal family when they were alive. Everyone has been playing games from the start."

"I know," he replied. "I've been in the library."

"Then... you've read some of the prophecies."

"Yeah. I don't pay attention though." He frowned and tilted his head. "It'll be be right again soon though. I mean, with Kaito gone and Nasch will be..."

"Back. When Yuma shows himself, Don Thousand will take him back again."

Vector nodded. He expected as much really. Nasch was too strong to just kill. His powers were beyond that of any Aqua before him. It was almost worth considering if he was a new breed of his own. It did happen. The right combination of genes, the right circumstances, and a new power could be born. After all, that was how Infernals were born. As far as the stories said, at least. Don Thousand and his Queen were Pyro's of immense power. She was so powerful she was considered a witch. Both were blessed by the Barian world. And from them came the Infernals.

"Let's get ready for this, then," Durbe murmured. "I would rather not have to take lives like this but if there is no choice, we should at least do it right."

Vector nodded and Durbe swept away. "Oh, Durbe. Heartland is dead. Thomas could-"

"There are already plans for Thomas."

"Care to fill me in?"

"We're missing a Lord."

"Oh."

He sighed and gazed down at the square once more. So it seemed they would have to find someone to replace Heartland. Never mind. They'd think about that later. For now, Vector had to get dressed up and ready to go. He sighed and went out to his own room, pulling on his grey and purple robes. His stomach was churning uncomfortably.

Something wasn't right.

There was a great feast going on in the main hall. Their generals and regents and their most rich and powerful followers were there along with the real heroes of their campaign against the Astrals. Aika and Chitaro were there, slightly subdued, no doubt due to Mamoru's condition but they were there at least. Everyone bowed their heads a little as he entered. Alit and Gilag were there drinking quietly and encouraging Thomas to drink milkshake. Vector frowned a little. Where was Byron? He glanced around and found his uncle with his generals, who were drinking happily.

Most of them at least. Wolf was watching Thomas curiously. What was he up to?

Byron laughed, getting Wolf's attention again and the general smiled. From what he'd heard, Thomas and Wolf didn't get on. He didn't blame him. The general was slick and slimy, willing to do anything for money. No as bad as Mr Heartland but still trouble. He caught Byron saying something about forgiving Wolf and Thomas pulled a sour face from over the other side of the room.

"Thomas," Vector said softly, slipping in between him and Gilag.

"Vector?"

"How are you feeling? I know this will be tough."

Thomas nodded a little. "I'm getting there. I'm sure it won't be as bad as I imagine, right?"

"Yeah, that's it," Alit said, nodding eagerly. "Be brave."

"We'll look after you now," Gilag agreed. "And... sorry about your brother. We heard the news."

Thomas sighed and nodded and Vector patted his shoulder gently. "It'll be ok, Thomas. You'll see."

Thomas nodded again and turned back to his milkshake. They sat in the excited hall, chatting quietly as the others enjoyed themselves. Alit gently coaxed Thomas out of his shell and Vector was glad to see Thomas seemed to be settling in. If he was going to become a Lord he needed to get along with them. He didn't know how Thomas would take the news but he was glad at least.

It was all too soon that Durbe came in and declared it was time and they should all head out. Vector smiled and took Thomas' hand gently, helping him up. It was only now he noticed he was in a rather attractive cream and gold coat. How cute. He lead Thomas along behind him as he joined the other Lords, leading the way down to the square. People were lining the streets and people too their places to see the execution. Faker and Byron followed with their generals and got to sit closest while the Lords went to a raised platform. Thomas paused, probably assuming he was to be with his father but Vector tugged him along up the stairs to the platform with him. The others frowned but Durbe and Merag calmed them and Vector sat Thomas next to him. Thomas smiled awkwardly, looking around at the hooded group.

"They're attached, aren't they?" Alit whispered.

Vector glared and Thomas lowered his head a little. Vector squeezed his hand and Thomas smiled weakly. He was such a sweet thing really. This was it. With Kaito gone, Thomas would be completely his. His family would be complete and Thomas would be a Lord. They'd take the northern kingdom in no time and he'd have everything he's ever dreamed of.

"Your father says you're interested in the old ways, Thomas," Durbe said, leaning forwards a little. Thomas nodded a little. "I realise this will be hard for you given your connection to Kaito, but this is one of the old execution rituals. If you want to come and see me tonight, I'll lend you my older books. My father didn't do much for me really but he did provide me with some of the oldest, most authentic books he could on the old magics."

"Thank you," Thomas whispered.

Durbe gave him a gently smile and Vector squeezed his hand. The crowds murmured and parted and they leant forward a little more to see Kyoji dressed all in black. Their executioner for the day. He took his place on the execution platform and lowered a spider-like mask over his face. Vector grinned. How theatrical. Well, the old magic was.

Durbe stood from the throne and stepped out so the crowds could see him, holding his hands up for silence. The audience gazed up at him and Durbe smiled softly from beneath his hood.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he called gently. "It's an honour to see you all here for this momentous occasion. Today marks the end of the Astral resistance to our reign. I hope from this moment we can have peace in our kingdom once more. As part of such a tremendous event, we have prepared a spectacle for you. The execution of the man who murdered our beloved Prince and one of the strongest Astral warriors. I hope not to disappoint."

He held out a hand as Nasch and Kaito were pulled from the palace with their hands chained behind them. They were dressed entirely in white, obviously having been washed and preened. It was more care than they'd taken with any of their other prisoners.

"It's a power reversal," Thomas breathed, leaning forward on his knees.

"A what?" Alit said, glancing over.

"Power reversal," he repeated. Durbe glanced back with a small smile and Vector scowled, jealousy spiking again. Thomas was his, they should stop being so friendly. "It's a rare ritual. You can tell by the markings around them. The idea is rather than draining and absorbing the power you can send it back as a weapon and inflict damage to the other worlds. It's so rare the information is sparse, even in the oldest books."

"You'll love the books I can give you," Durbe said softly. He returned his gaze to the crowds as Kaito and Nasch were pushed to their knees. Vector grasped Thomas' hand tightly and Thomas squeezed back. He was shaking. Despite his fascination- obviously trying to distract himself from the pain by focusing on the academics of the situation- he was shaking and struggling. Vector would be here for him. "Ryoga Kamishiro, formerly Lord Nasch, is sentenced with the murder of Prince Yuma Tsukumo." The crowds roared and Vector sneered. He deserved it. "And Kaito Tenjo is charged with treason. Both are sentenced to death."

Thomas' had gripped Vector's tighter and Vector glanced at him, reaching over carefully to brush his tears from his cheeks. "It'll be ok."

"I can't, Vector-"

"Yes, you can."

"I can't watch him die."

"Shh, it's ok. I promise, it's ok. You'll manage."

Thomas nodded and little and Vector held his hand gently as he returned his gaze to the prisoners. Nasch first. Kyoji lifted his friend's head gently- with uncharacteristic gentleness actually- and lifted the white hood over his head.

"Tell me," Vector whispered, keen to keep Thomas a little distracted. "Tell me about this power reversal. Tell me what they're doing. Talk me through?"

"Umm, the idea is from old rituals," Thomas murmured. "From the times when Sorcerers were one or two per clan, when the worlds were more than just Barian and Astral."

"Really old magic."

"Yeah. The idea was that captured Sorcerers were dressed in white and the executioner in clan colours; they wore a crown, sometimes flowers, sometimes gold and jewels, even feathers in some stories, marking them as like a king of their power or world. A representative. The mask of the executioner is supposed to represent to summon of that clan. They would drain the blood of the enemy Sorcerer and pour it over the robes to stain them red, in some stories the Sorcerer would still be alive, symbolically turning their life force against their world. As time went on it became more symbolic than actual blood in most circles, dye or something similar."

"You know a lot about this sort of thing."

"Yeah, me and Michael always..." He paused and frowned and Vector sighed. So much for distracting him. "He's... was... really into history and I liked the magic... we'd..."

"I'm sorry, Thomas."

"_Stop_!"

They looked up and Vector grinned. _Yuma_. Yuma was here just like he knew he would be. That was why they'd chosen Kyoji as the executioner. He would pause. He would stop when Yuma showed himself. Yuma was on the platform, his hood pulled down to show himself to the crowd. Kyoji was staring at him and Nasch had lowered his head a little.

"Idiot," Thomas whispered.

"Stop it," Yuma cried. "Stop it. I'm not dead! They're my friends! More than that..."

He knelt with Nasch and kissed him softly, seemingly ignoring the crowd's reaction. The pair were whispering to each other quietly, their foreheads resting together. Vector stood slowly, joining Durbe at the railings.

"Let him go!" Yuma called up to them, stroking Nasch's cheek. "Both of them! They've done nothing wrong! I won't let you do this to them! Until Akari is found, I'm the next in line to the throne, right? So I won't let you do this!"

Durbe scowled but nodded. "We acknowledge that since you're alive the charges against Ryoga no longer apply. But you aren't King yet and I don't intend to let Kaito off the same way. The Astrals have manipulated the people the entire time. Even your family. Even Ryoga's. All of us have been hurt by them. You know it was the Astrals who kidnapped your sister and kept you from her. Blaming us. The Astrals must pay."

"You can't do this," he argued as Nasch was released. Yuma wrapped him in his arms. Nasch was obviously unimpressed but held him close. "Kaito is my friend! He just followed orders. He protected me-"

"Yuma," Kaito said softly. He turned slightly and Kaito smiled sadly. "It's ok. I've come this far. I know what I'm letting myself in for. It's a sacrifice I've always been willing to make. It's alright but you shouldn't have come here."

"No-" Nasch held him close and stopped him going to him. "Kaito-"

"Just get out of here," he hissed.

Vector scowled and Durbe tilted his head a little before speaking up again. "Alright, your highness. Come with us. Let's discuss this maturely. Everyone else, please enjoy the festivities while we try to come to some arrangement that will suit everyone."

The other Lords stood and Thomas hesitated but Durbe glanced at him, nodding slightly. Vector swept over and helped him up, nudging him gently to follow after Alit back into the palace. The guard pulled Nasch along behind them and Yuma followed without argument. The idiot was so keen to stay with his love. What an idiot. Thomas hesitated and gazed back at Kaito silently but Vector pushed him on gently. The palace doors shut behind them and the crowd roared. Everyone knew what had happened. Vector knew because he and Durbe arranged it. The others recognised the sound.

A crowd's blood lust being satisfied.

Yuma stiffened and Thomas turned, only stopped from heading back out when Gilag caught him and threw him over his shoulder. He shook his head and slammed his hands against Gilag's back but the other Lord was used to it.

"Vector!" Thomas cried.

"You killed him?" Yuma whispered hoarsely. "You killed him anyway. You said-"

"Astrals must be punished," Durbe replied.

"Kaito!" Thomas screamed, twisting and thrashing. "Let me go. I will burn you all! _Kaito_!"

Vector sighed. He knew that Thomas really wasn't going to handle this. He'd hoped but it was foolish. If he hadn't just lost Michael, perhaps it wouldn't have been this bad, but as it was he was ready to fall apart. Hopefully this would help Don Thousand claiming him and making him a Lord. And perhaps he'd numb him for a while to help him get over this. Vector really did hate to see him struggling like this.

They took their prisoners down to Don Thousand's throne room. Really, Nasch should have been in his robes but given the situation, they'd ignore that. They took their seats and Vector took charge of looking after Thomas, sitting him in Mizael's old seat as he and Durbe switched so he could be close to him. The chair moulded around Thomas to hold him into place. Nasch too, was forced into his chair and held by the crystals. Yuma hesitated and Durbe smiled gently, holding out a hand to him.

"Yuma, run!" Nasch growled. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you and Thomas," Yuma snapped. He grasped Durbe's hand only to gasp and jerk back, staring up at him. Vector scowled and tilted his head. "What was that?"

"Everything will make sense in a few moments," Durbe replied, taking his hand once more and guiding him around the table to Don Thousand's throne. "You have no idea how special you are, Yuma. You have no idea how much you're going to do for me." He sat him in the throne and a crystal pedestal rose up in front of him. "Take off that pendant."

"Yuma, no!" Nasch yelled.

"_My dear, Yuma,_" Don Thousand purred. "_I don't want to hurt him, but I will. Take off the key._"

"Why? Why do you want me?" he cried, shaking his head. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Just take it off," Durbe said firmly. "Before I have to kill him. I really don't want to, you know."

A bright blue glowing patch appeared and Vector scowled. He'd seen something like that before. It was there in the dungeons at the Devil's Keep. Yuma was gazing up at it, his hand clasped around his pendant. Durbe sighed and approached Nasch with a sword. Yuma's breath hitched and he scrunched his eyes shut. Durbe didn't want to kill Nasch, Vector knew that. He was rather fond of Nasch. They were friends really. It would hurt Durbe to have to kill him. But he was nothing if not dedicated to the cause.

"Don't, Yuma," Nasch snapped.

"I can't let them kill you!" Yuma cried.

"Then Kaito will have died for nothing!" Thomas yelled, still fighting the crystal restraints. "You were supposed to stay safe! If you were going to just give yourself to them anyway then I would have handed you over straight away. Then I could have been there to protect Michael. Kaito wouldn't have been captured risking his life because I let you go. It's your fault they're dead!"

Yuma lowered his head, his fingers tightening around his pendant as tears slipped down his cheeks. Nasch sighed, clenching his fists and lowering his voice. "Yuma, please. We're all willing to die to protect you and this kingdom. They can't force it off you. You can only give it up willingly. This is our choice. _Please_, don't let them win."

Yuma was trembling, his hand clenched tight around his pendant. Vector tilted his head. He knew he was afraid. He was most likely terrified. He didn't know what awaited him; all Yuma knew was that it he didn't take off his pendant, his love would be dead. It was a lot of pressure for a kid their age.

Finally, the Prince nodded a little. Nasch and Thomas both yelled at him but it was all something of a blur now. Yuma agreed. Yuma was going to take it off. They were finally going to win.

"I want to talk to you, though," Yuma whispered.

"Talk to me?" Durbe replied. Yuma nodded. Durbe scowled but returned to the throne. "Why?"

"I- I heard you all suffered to get here," he said softly, lifting his head to gaze up at him. Durbe scowled. "All except you. I heard you were all here because you suffered and had no choice. I heard you saved them all. You're a hero to everyone. But no one saved you, right? I heard it was all because one of the criminals your father arrested broke out and hurt you as revenge. But just that... that's not enough to make you murder your family, is it?" Durbe frowned and turned away. "I won't take it off until you answer me."

Durbe closed his eyes and Vector leaned in curiously. He'd always wondered about Durbe's family. The true reason he murdered his family. He'd always wondered. Durbe seemed too soft hearted to simply murder his younger siblings. He'd saved the Lords, hadn't he? Out of guilt or because he cared?

"My father was a cruel man," Durbe sighed. "He was obsessed with finding the Astrals and bringing them back to this world. He was fascinated by the old ways. When he discovered I was Ethereal he put all his efforts into finding some way to use me to bring back the Astrals." He scowled and folded his arms, tilting his head a little. "I was supposed to be perfect. He wouldn't allow me to wear glasses despite needing them. I wasn't allowed to cut my hair. I wasn't allowed any control over my own life. I had to be perfect no matter what. In one of books he got me I found a spell- a prophecy, I'm not really sure- and like the stupid child I was, I read it. I unleashed the Astral and Barian worlds on our kingdom once more. I broke the seal holding Don Thousand prisoner by offering him my light and from that moment on I was his anchor to this world. It wasn't some escaped criminal that night. It was my master staking his claim to my soul."

Yuma was staring up at Durbe and Vector didn't blame him. He was staring too. Even Thomas had quietened down. Durbe never spoke about this, so to recount the story of his childhood in front of the other Lords, he must have been desperate to get that pendant off him. It was fascinating though. Durbe had been the first Barian warrior of the war. He was destined for this for so long.

"Don Thousand... made you do it?" Yuma whispered.

"No," he laughed bitterly. "No, for a long time even I believed it was a criminal who hurt me. I didn't really remember it. I was waiting to go to the academy and learn to control my powers. For once I'd be away from my father. Mizael and Mach kept watch over me and paid attention to me but I couldn't control the darkness. I infected Mizael without giving him a choice. I needed him with me. I didn't understand that well either, I thought it was an extension of my powers. And then... my father figured out what had happened and what I was. He said I had disgraced our family. I had doomed us all. I was a monster. The only way to save our family was to hope the Astrals would welcome us now, hoping the damage hadn't been done."

"It really wasn't true," he murmured. "You really didn't kill them."

"_No_. My father did. My younger siblings. My mother. I was locked in the study. I heard my little sister screaming. I heard my little brother try to protect her. Our mother was the first so she wouldn't interfere. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't get the door open. I could barely move, he'd drugged me and restrained my powers. I was helpless."

"Durbe..."

"When he finally came in to finish me off, I grabbed the knife off him and I killed him. I found the strength somewhere, the will to survive where they couldn't. Because I knew, I guess. I wasn't so young or taken by surprise. I knew what was coming and I was ready. He intended to kill me and then himself but I had to live. So I killed him. And I'm not sorry I did."

"It's not your fault then!" Yuma cried. "It was self-defence. We can talk about this. We don't have to-"

"Take off the key," Durbe hissed. "I told you the truth. Take it off."

"Yuma!" Nasch and Thomas cried. "No!"

Yuma nodded, closing his eyes once more and slipping the key over his head. "You're not really a monster, are you, Durbe? You were just scared. You were just a kid, how were you supposed to tell anyone what he did to you when the people who should have protected you were his work mates? Who would believe you?"

"I'm glad at least someone understands the situation," he said softly.

"I do." He smiled sadly and gazed up at him, holding out his pendant. "I want you to know, I believe you. And, whatever happens and whatever you do, however long it takes, when I get back to normal I'll make sure everyone knows you're not the monster they made you."

"Kind as that is," Durbe murmured, snatching away the key and putting it on the pedestal. "You won't ever return."

An energy field formed over the pendant and the pedestal fell into the ground once more. Yuma went to get up but barbed tendrils caught his limbs, dragging him back to the seat and holding him down as Durbe returned to his seat. Yuma's eyes were wide and terrified and he twisted against the restraints, obviously now taken with panic. It was too late to fight. He'd taken off the key. There was no going back.

The glowing blue shape took a form and Vector was amazed to see an Astral being, floating just above Yuma, obviously just as terrified as his partner as darkness began to seep into his light. Tendrils shot up from the floor, wrapping around him and creeping over his body, staining his beautiful blue light dark.

"_Yuma_!" he screamed, his body arched and writhing with pain.

"Astral!" Yuma cried, pulling at the bindings. "Astral, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Astral! I didn't know-"

He was cut off by his own scream. Vector wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He'd assumed Yuma would either become a Lord or be sacrificed. This didn't make any sense to him. Alit and Gilag looked just as confused and Thomas looked horrified. His fists clenched and unclenched and Vector quickly grasped his hand.

"What's going on?!" he cried. "What are you doing to him?!"

"I- I don't know," Vector admitted softly.

"He's possessing him," Nasch said. Vector glanced over. There were tears in Nasch's eyes too as he watched Yuma twisting and writing in agony, screaming for it to stop. "Part of Don Thousand's soul is inside Yuma. That's why he wore the key. To keep him safe. So Don Thousand couldn't possess him. There will be nothing of Yuma left."

"Why?!" Thomas snapped.

"Because Don Thousand needs physical form," he replied." And Yuma containing some of his soul became his chosen vessel. That key was the only thing protecting him from Don Thousand's control."

"_Yuma_!" he cried, tugging furiously at the crystals.

"No... not Yuma..."

The room fell silent and dark and Vector got an uneasy feeling in his stomach again. All he could hear was Thomas panting softly and Nasch's soft, stifled sobs. The lights came back slowly and Vector found they were staring at Yuma slumped on the throne and the Astral being now dark and almost absorbing the light around him. Yuma was smiling to himself twisting his hair around his fingers absently.

"Yuma?" Thomas whispered.

"No," he replied coldly. His eyes opened slowly and one had turned blue. He stood slowly and strode across the room, pausing on the other side of the table. He held himself with an entirely different presence. No longer excitable and bouncy but graceful and elegant. He reached out to them, cupping Thomas' cheek and Vector's, stroking his thumb over their cheeks gently. "My children."

"Don Thousand," Vector said.

"Precisely," he replied.

"Then where's Yuma?" Thomas hissed.

"Hmm? That pest?" He gestured over to the dark creature. "There's half of him there. When half of my soul was put into Yuma's body... well, the after half had to go somewhere. The Astrals took his soul and placed it in the key, keeping it safe in the Astral world until he could unlock his true power. His passion and instincts and his intelligence and skills. Two halves of one whole. But half a soul alone without his protection from the Astrals can't overcome my darkness. Right, Astral... no... _Mist_?" The creature giggled and tilted his head. That... was pretty creepy. "All the darkness and ambition of the Astral world fused with Yuma's drive and power succumbing to the darkness of the Barian world."

"Yuma..." Nasch whispered.

"Now," Don Thousand said, running his hand through Thomas' hair. "Let's deal with you. My newest Lord." Thomas shook his head desperately, trying to back away but Don Thousand caught his chin firmly. "Look at you. Hurting so much because of your lost love. I'll deal with that too."

He laid his hand over Thomas' gemmed bracelet and Thomas gasped, his head thrown back as a shudder tore through him. Vector smiled gently and leant over, stroking his hair gently, murmuring to him to reassure him. It wasn't exactly gentle, becoming a Lord, no more so that being taken by the Chaos infection, but if he didn't fight it, he wouldn't suffer too much.

And finally, Don Thousand stepped back. Thomas was panting heavily and Vector smiled softly as the restraints were released. Thomas sat in silence and blinked slowly. Had Don Thousand numbed him as he used to numb Nasch? He absently noticed Durbe was putting Don Thousand's pendant back on a struggling Nasch to numb him again. His eyes dulled and Vector turned back to Thomas. His eyes were dulled too.

"Such a sweet little boy," Don Thousand said. "I'm proud to have such a creature in my bloodline. Little... Orrim."

"Orrim?" Vector repeated. "It's cute." He smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "Lord Orrim."

Don Thousand turned away, slumping in his throne once more and looking over his Lords as they settled in their seats properly. He was playing with his hair once more. It was amazing. Vector had almost stopped thinking this would ever happen. But here they were, about to make all their dreams come true. Not in the way he'd expected or planned, but it was good enough for him.

"So," Don Thousand said, leaning on his palm. "I suppose we've got a lot to talk about now we can finally talk properly." He offered Durbe a soft smile. "I knew you were the right choice, Durbe. You've done well."


	33. The King of Despair

"Takashi, you can't just leave-"

"Sorry, Mum," Takashi said gently. "I know I've hurt you. I gave into this need for revenge and I know I let you down."

"That doesn't mean you have to leave," his mother snapped, shaking her head. Takashi smiled sadly, pulling on his coat and slinging a bag over his shoulder. "You can't just go off on some mystery adventure!"

"This is what Michael wanted me to do," he said softy.

"We're ready to go," Fuya called from the doorway.

"Can't we just skip the adventure part and just have a road trip?" Tokunosuke grumbled. Cathy sighed and glared down at him. "Fine."

"Let's go then," he said, turning away.

Takashi smiled at his mother and turned to follow them out towards the car only to be caught by her hand. "Takashi-"

"Sorry, Mum," he said again. "I'll see you if I come back."

"If?!"

"If?" Cathy repeated.

Takashi just smiled and slipped out the house and threw his bags into the boot of the car. He got into the passenger seat and Fuya slipped into the driver's seat with Cathy and Tokunosuke quickly joined them in the back. His mother and Alice were watching from the doorway to Cathy's house and Fuya waved out the window as they pulled away down the road.

"Put some music on," Tokunosuke said as they moved out onto the main roads.

"This isn't a road trip," Cathy snapped.

"Why not?" he argued. "We're going out on the roads anyway, why not enjoy it while we can? We haven't see each other in ages, after all. And since we're all probably going to die, why bother being serious?"

Takashi glared back at him, gripping the flower bud in his hand. He hoped and prayed that whatever was out there, it would help him somehow. After losing Michael, he didn't know what else to do but follow the instructions left by Michael and find the answers to the crystal flower.

"So, how was stuff for you three special kids?" Tokunosuke said after a while. "I mean we had to stay here and be normal, but you Kotori and Tetsuo got to got to the academy and be special."

"Is that what you think it was like?" Takashi muttered. "That we enjoyed ourselves? That we were special? The academy taught us how to control our powers but nothing more. I don't know what happened to Tetsuo. Kotori and I joined the Astrals. She's an Astral Lord but she vanished when the Barians attacked. They all did. I spent a long while being looked down on by the others because my powers weren't as useful as everyone else's. I shouldn't have been allowed to be in the field in their eyes. Michael was the only one who believed in me."

"I wonder why..."

"You don't need a reason to believe in him," Fuya snapped. "He's our friend."

"I just meant that why would one person take an interest when no one else would," he said. "There's always a flip side to every story."

"Takashi took interest in us for no reason." Cathy said, shaking her head. "He's out friend."

"I still wonder about that."

Takashi rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to debate it with them. He didn't care what they thought of him really. He was their friend and he'd look after him but he didn't care what they thought. He twisted the chain against his fingers, playing absently with the crystal flower, as he watched the world out the window. And then a screen caught his attention.

"Stop!" he called. "Pull over!"

Fuya frowned but did as he said, pulling off the road and Takashi pushed the door open, staring up at the huge screen. Cameras were inside the palace in Baria. In the throne room itself, the seven Lords in their formal robes and hoods. Fuya slid over the bonnet of the car, resting his arms on his knees and sitting next to him as the other two got out to join them.

"This is... a coronation..." Fuya whispered.

Takashi's jaw slackened. "Who...?"

"With the revelation that Prince Yuma is still alive," Nasch said, addressing the crowds gathered. "We have come to an agreement. The Barian Lords acknowledge Prince Yuma's right to the throne in the absence of his sister and are willing to crown him Prince Regent until the Princess' true fate is known."

"You're kidding," Cathy whispered.

Takashi was scowling. Where was that gold Lord? Nasch was flanked by Durbe and Vector as always and Merag hung back. The new Lord Alit was there in red with his every present Terra guard. But the Golden Lord while constantly followed Durbe wasn't there. The difference was subtle but the seventh Lord hung close to Vector- not in earthy browns but pristine creams to match the golden details and hood. Not the same Lord. He wasn't as tall and held himself with a different grace.

"Takashi?" Fuya said, glancing over.

"They must have done something to him," Takashi said. "They must be forcing him or something. He doesn't want to do this. He wouldn't."

Takashi sighed, watching the screen as Yuma made his way down the hall to the Lords in beautiful royal white and gold robes. He was really going to do this? He didn't look like he was being forced. He just looked... serious and calm and resigned. The Lords bowed and moved aside, letting him approach the throne and Lord Nasch. He bowed deeply and Yuma knelt on the steps leading up to the dais. A delicate crown on a velvet pillow was offered and Nasch took it carefully, setting in on Yuma's head. Taskashi scowled and shook his head, turning away and getting back in the car. He couldn't deal with them. How could Yuma do that? How could he let them win?

* * *

"I can't believe you just left him there!" Iris cried, smacking Lionheart's arm. "What happened to the plan?!"

"The Prince decided to ignore the plan and just gave himself up," Lionheart replied, glaring back at Baria as they pulled away. "I'm not going to risk my life and yours trying to save an idiot who'll hand himself over to the enemy without a fight." He shook his head and Iris scowled. "Not my fault, Iris. I can't stop him giving himself up without being arrested, ok? I had no choice. With the Prince under their control, there's nothing much we can do individually. We're going to follow orders and go the academy and stay safe. If we're lucky the Lords will be there."

"The Lords are never anywhere when we need them," he grumbled.

Iris scowled but Lionheart wasn't going to deal with her throwing tantrums. He pulled out onto the main roads to head around Sargasso towards the northern kingdom. Iris was glaring at him and at the screens that showed Yuma's coronation as they went. Maybe her predictions were right. Maybe not in the literal sense but certainly metaphorically Yuma was gone.

"What did you put in the boot?" Iris said.

"A secret weapon," Lionheart replied softly.

"What kind of secret weapon?" she insisted.

"The secret kind."

"No fair! Tell me!"

"Once we're somewhere safe, ok, kid?"

Iris nodded a little and Lionheart smiled. The entire execution had been a joke; a trap for Yuma to get him to show himself. And no doubt if Thomas wasn't there already it would have been to lure him in as well. Lionheart had been right now to trust that damn Barian. Even if they said he was loyal and tamed but he was infected. He was going to betray them from the start. Barians were always the same. He couldn't be trusted. Of course he knew that they would return Nasch to his heartless Barian ways and they'd kill Kaito no matter what the result. Yuma could do nothing to save them from that. The Barians weren't be trusted in any way.

They drove in all but silence and Iris pulled a blanket around her, curling up in the seat and resting. She was sweet. He really didn't want to take her to the Astrals, he didn't know what they would do with her, but it was his duty. Yuma was gone, most the highest ranking Astral warriors were gone, what else could they do but try to hold out in a strong hold like the academy. They really were on the back foot now. They would be lucky to survive this war now. His insticts told him to take Iris and run, to protect her from this fate, but his duty was to the Astrals.

"Lionheart?"

"Yes, sweet?" he murmured.

"Will you even try to save your friend?" Iris whispered.

"He doesn't want to be saved. He's happy there. He has friends and people who care about him. Why should I try to change that?"

Iris scowled and Lionheart smiled gently. He loved her so dearly. She was such a sweet little thing. He'd raised her since she was tiny. The idea of leaving her to be used by the Astrals made him sick but wasn't it his duty? To do what the Astrals told him too. She was the key to their plans. He had to.

* * *

"Well, that was all a farce," Alit grumbled, folding his arms as he and Gilag wandered down the halls. "Crowning him like he really is the Prince?"

"He is the Prince," Gilag replied. "Just the wrong half of him. I mean, Don Thousand has always been a part of him, right? Now he's the part that's in control."

"It's ridiculous!" he fumed.

He stalked down the hall with Gilag behind him and forced the lock to Mizael's abandoned quarters. Durbe had said it was off limits but he really didn't care. Mizael had been up to something and then ended up in crystal? It couldn't be a conincident. There had to be some answer in here somewhere.

"Alit, we shouldn't be in here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alit replied, rummaging through the draws.

He needed the journal Mizael had in Sargasso. There had to be answers in there. Gilag sighed, leaning against the desk. At least he was smart enough to know Alit wasn't going to back off. He needed to know what Mizael was doing and why he ended up the way he was. With Don Thousand now in control of Yuma, the needed to know exactly what Mizael was after. Maybe something to ease the fighting. Mizael was never keen on the war, he just wanted to be with Durbe. There had to be something.

"Got it!" He pulled an old journal from under his mattress and grinned over at Gilag. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Gilag nodded and they hurried from Mizael's room, escaping just in time to avoid being seen by Vector and Orrim. Alit wasn't sure what to make of Orrim. Thomas seemed to be a sweetheart; powerful and dangerous and violent in battle but sweet and kind hearted. They'd removed his emotions just like they had Nasch's and now he was just cold. He couldn't help wondering what Vector's connection with Orrim was. He seemed very fond of him. Strangely fond of him. It was very odd.

"You really think we're going to get any further than Mizael did?" Gilag said as they went down to the shrine where Mizael was crystallised. Their poor Mizael. Durbe was good at hiding his grief. He must have been hurting too. "I mean, his powers weren't so aggressive but he was smart. No one gave him credit for it but he was smarter than us, you know? He was good at these riddle things."

"Well, we have to do it now! We'll figure things out and find some way to save Mizael!"

"Just... don't get your hopes up."

He sighed, sitting on the bench near the shrine, flicking through the book slowly. There was a ribbon bookmark with a shard of crystal attached to it. The same shard Mizael had used to find the map. There were pages and pages of handwritten entries and Mizael's familiar, neat notes in pencil around the sides. It must have been something important. But all the entries were so cryptic. He sighed and glared over at Mizael's statue.

"Why couldn't you write translation notes?"

"He's gone, Alit," Gilag said softly.

"No," he snapped. "No, he's just... trapped, ok. He's trapped and if we can figure all this out we can help him, ok? That's all. We- we just need to do this-"

"Alit, stop," he said.

He pulled Alit against him, wrapping him in his arms and letting him burying his head in Gilag's shoulder. Gilag had always been his friend. They met as trainees after Alit came out the academy. Durbe had promised to put him through the academy if he joined the Barians afterwards and Durbe was his saviour, Alit would do anything he asked. And Durbe provided him with a place to stay in Baria, provided him with bespoke weapons given his fighting style wasn't really supported by their training, and gave him the extra boost in education he'd missed out on during his years in captivity. Gilag had been a few years older than him, a farmer's son who'd had his life destroyed b the Astrals, and Durbe had arranged for them to share the flat together. Alit had never looked back.

"I know you want him back," Gilag murmured, rubbing his back gently. "But you can't get so worked up. You have to accept that there's a chance he won't come back."

"Don't say that!"

"Alit-"

"He's our friend, Gilag!"

Gilag sighed softly, stroking his hair and Alit closed his eyes tightly. Mizael had to come back. They'd all just replaced him with Orrim and Mizael was left here alone. Whatever he had been looking for in the Sargasso and this journal, they had to carry on Mizael's work. If it was so important to him he'd scheme and work behind Durbe's back it must have been something incredible. They had to find out what it was. They had to find out just what was so important Mizael could betray Durbe.

"Please, Gilag," he whispered. "Please, help me. We have to find out what he was hiding. He let us get involved for a reason. We have to help him somehow. We have to try. Please."

"Of course I'll help," Gilag murmured, petting his hair. "It'd never let you do something this stupid on your own, after all."

"I knew I could count on you!" Alit laughed, pulling back and grinning up at him. "We should start in Sargasso then, right? Those ruins Mizael had us searching for. I bet there's something there. He seemed to know what it meant, maybe with this we can work it out."

Gilag groaned as Alit jumped up, opening up a portal and jumping through. He stepped out onto the dusty ground and Gilag followed him. There were heavy clouds over head and Alit scowled. Sargasso was known to be unsettling and magic itself. He remembered stories of train tracks being torn up from the ground, the metal twisted and broken in unearthly ways and tarmacked roads cracked and ripped like paper. Something was out here, whatever Mizael was after, it seemed a good place to hide things. Still, Alit would rather be out there than in the palace with that thing pretending to be Yuma and Orrim in Mizael's place and whatever Merag truly was. The entire thing was a mess. And now Heartland and his men were dead too? Perhaps they had underestimated how strong that little Aether was. It was amazing what grief did to a person.

"Who do you think you'll get in to replace Mr Heartland?"

"Mamoru and his friends look like they're in the right place," Gilag replied softly. "If Mamoru pulls through. Whatever happened to him, it's bad."

"Still, don't know who'd be their regent though," Alit mused as they walked. "There's no one worth taking charge of those three. My money would have been on Thomas if he wasn't now Orrim."

Gilag nodded. "It's a shame they'd taken control of him like that. I don't know what's going on between him and Vector though."

"I noticed that too," he said. "They're far too close. It's not like Vector. Do you think they could be sleeping together? I wouldn't put it passed Vector, you know. He doesn't pay attention to the rules and Thomas was already infected."

"Let's not get carried away with gossip," Gilag mumbled.

Alit pouted up at him but knew he was considering the same. How could you not be curious about what was going on between them? It was so unlike Vector to get attached to anyone. He didn't know how Vector's like had been before Durbe- he assumed Durbe had saved him too like he did everyone else, that was what Yuma said before Don Thousand took him- but he didn't seem at all attached to anyone. Although, Alit had seen him duck into Durbe's quarters sometimes. Maybe they all relied on Durbe still.

"This place is huge," he sighed finally. "I'm sure we're in the right place but..."

"No ruins," Gilag muttered. Alit nodded a little. "What does the journal say?"

"A load of crap," Alit grumbled. "I can't make heads or tails of it and that Map Mizael got us to make is nowhere to be seen."

He sighed, lifting the shard of crystal glass to the sun as Mizael had. It had bounces a map onto the rock for Mizael but for them there was nothing. They were missing something. He sighed, sitting in the dust and sand and glaring down at the journal. What was he supposed to do? Mizael had worked hard on this, why couldn't he figure it out?!

Mizael had let them get involved. He'd tried to show them the secrets behind it and tell them what they needed to do. He'd tried to trust them, even more than he had Durbe. There had to be some way to save him. There had to be something in this journal to answer their problems. Gilag sighed, sitting with him and gently wrapping his arm around him. He really was pathetic if Gilag had to comfort him constantly.

"I just need to figure this out somehow," Alit said, shaking his head a little. "There has to be some way to save him."

"I know," Gilag said, petting his hair. "And we will somehow, I promise. If it makes you happy again, we'll find a way to save him. I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"You're the best, Gilag."

"No, moron, you are." Alit laughed a little, feeling better already, and Gilag pulled him up to his feet again. "Come on, shortie. We're not going to get anywhere just sitting here, are we?"

Alit nodded eagerly and hurried after him further into Sargasso. Those ruins couldn't just vanish. They had to be here somewhere. They had to be somehwere around here. He paused and frowned, glancing around.

"Do you ever feel like... someone's watching us?"

"Sargasso does that," Gilag replied.

"No like..." He scowled and turned slowly. There was someone watching. A black coat billowed in the breeze and Alit tilted his head. "Gilag."

Gilag turned but the stranger didn't even flinch, just kept watching them. "Pink..."

"Huh?" Alit lifted his head, staring up at him. "Pink?"

"Don't you see? Pink hair."

"No," Alit whispered. "No way. You don't suppose-"

"No," Gilag replied. "Just a coincidence."

Alit nodded and Gilag tugged him away again, heading deeper into Sargasso and ignoring the stranger. Just a coincidence. Of course. Sargasso was just playing tricks on them. Nothing more.

* * *

Durbe hadn't been to the capital since he'd gone there to destroy it and had brought this evil presence down upon it. Now he followed Don Thousand and Merag through the streets of Hope towards the ruins of the palace. Why were they even here?

Don Thousand pushed open the gates and Merag sighed softly, folding her arms and gazing up at the palace. It was strange seeing his master in the body of the young Prince. But now that Don Thousand had his freedom, perhaps he'd finally be free of him. He would still serve Don Thousand, of course, he had saved him after all, but being his anchor to the world and having to share his fate was unsettling. He just wanted to figure out how to get Mizael back.

"You're hesitating, Durbe," Don Thousand said, glancing back at him. "What's wrong?"

"When am I going to be released from being your anchor?" Durbe said. "When will I get Mizael back?"

"You'll be with him soon," Merag replied.

"Haven't I always been good to you, Durbe?" Don Thousand said softly, tilting his head. "I promised you would be with him again, didn't I? That you and Mizael would be rewarded for all your loyal service. Just a little longer, Durbe. We're almost there. Very soon and the last of my power will be released."

"I thought you were at full power," he argued.

"No. Not quite. Come on."

Durbe sighed and nodded, following behind Don Thousand and Merag into the palace. Whatever was going on, he supposed he had no choice. Don Thousand was still the boss. He was still their leader. Whatever was going on, he had no choice but to follow. Don Thousand had protected him for this long, he's always helped him through. Why would now be any different?

Don Thousand sighed, looking around the palace. "They really have ruined it. I understand you had to be rough taking the city, Durbe. Perhaps it was best. This place has been ruined since I was King. My dear Queen would be furious."

"I am furious," Merag sighed. Durbe scowled and she smiled. "As the highest ranking female Barian, aren't I the queen?"

"I... would suppose so..." Durbe replied quietly. "Why are we here?"

"There's a final ritual needed to unleash my full power," Don Thousand replied. "And one final sacrifice of despair needed to release my Queen. But for now, we're here so I can maintain my cover while you get a new regent."

"A new regent?"

There was the quiet click of heels and Durbe turned to the doorway. There was a woman in the doorway and Durbe frowned a little. He recognised her. Long purple hair, bright, sharp eyes and a smart suit. She smiled tightly and stepped forwards, glaring down at Durbe as he took a step back.

"It has been a long time, little Mr Silver," she said, folding her arms. Durbe took half a step back, recognising her entirely now. Royal Prosecutor Okudaira. The woman who'd sent him to prison for his family's murder. "So this is what happens to little criminals these days. They're given fame and power and glory."

"I didn't kill them," Durbe hissed. "And I didn't deserve any of what happened."

Mrs Okudaira shook her head. "Such insistence of innocence is why you ended up with the punishment you did."

Durbe scowled, raising his fist but Don Thousand caught his wrist gently. "No, Durbe. Mrs Okudaira is our new regent. Won't she do well? Much better than Heartland. And Jinguji and his friends will take his lackeys' place. I'm sure once he's recovered he'll be happy to become a general."

"I'm sure," Durbe muttered, stepping away.

Don Thousand sighed and Durbe blinked in surprise at the young Prince's arms around his shoulders. "Dear Durbe. You've always been my most faithful, reliable servant. Don't lose your trust in me now. I know you're unhappy without Mizael but I need you. You'll be with Mizael again soon. I promise. Just endure things a little longer."

Durbe sighed and nodded. "Of course, my Prince."

"King," Don Thousand said. "I'm the King of this dismal city. Of this kingdom. King."

"Your majesty," Durbe murmured.

Don Thousand smiled and nodded, taking his hand gently and leading him away, giving quiet orders for Merag to take Mrs Okudaira back to Baria and let her settle. Durbe followed Don Thousand without argument. He didn't want to be her, that was for sure. She hadn't listened to him telling her he hadn't done it. No one listened. No one but Mizael.

They wandered through the palace to the tallest tower and Durbe couldn't help smiling, gazing out the window at the view. Even if Hope was in ruins, it was beautiful and hideous all at once. The beautiful capital of Utopia torn to the ground. As dirty and broken as the hideous people who'd condemned him.

"Durbe," Don Thousand said softly. He turned a little and Don Thousand smiled, laying a hand over Durbe's eyes. Power flowed through him and Durb's body went weak. He fell back and Don Thousand caught him. "Don't fight me, Durbe. Just sleep."

He was lowered onto the bed, his mind spinning. What was Don Thousand doing to him? He pulled his hand away and Durbe gazed up at him, his vision slowly blurring and darkening. Why was he doing this? Hasn't he just said himself that Durbe was his most loyal, reliable servant? Why would he do this to him? He could feel his body growing cold and numb.

"Durbe," he said softly, stroking his hair from his face gently. "Just sleep and rest and dream of your dear Mizael. When you wake up, the two of you will be together again forever."

"Mizael..."

"Yes, good boy," Don Thousand murmured "Good boy, Durbe. Rest. Sleep. Soon you'll be with him again. Soon we will be at full power again."

He closed his eyes slowly and gave into Don Thousand's power. Mizael. He wanted to be with Mizael. He'd never been without him before. His dearest friend. Durbe heard Don Thousand murmuring to him still, but it was so distant now.

"Durbe." Mizael's voice. Durbe let out a soft sigh. "Durbe, wake up." Durbe opened his eyes slowly and found Mizael gazing down at him in that strange faceless form. "Durbe, idiot. What did you do?"

"I... fell asleep," Durbe murmured, sitting up slowly. "Don Thousand told me to sleep."

"You're a moron," he sighed, shaking his head. Durbe's face twisted in what would have been a scowl if he had a mouth. "You'd better hope Alit and Gilag are looking for answers or you're as trapped as I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped. Mizael tilted his head, standing slowly. "Mizael-"

"It's simple, Durbe," he sighed. "You were his anchor. The last piece of power missing. Taking it back from you allows him to be free of the Barian world completely. But no soul leaves this world without another soul taking their place. Don Thousand is free, you've taken his place, just as I've taken the Queen's place. One more sacrifice of despair and she'll have her power back too. She'll be unstoppable. They will be unstoppable and we will be trapped unless Alit and Gilag realise what I was searching for." He sneered somehow even without a mouth. "But, hey, at least we're together, right?"

"As long as I don't have to spend all this time with your sarcasm as well as you."


	34. The Dead Dream

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience with this update, guys. I've got a broken shoulder that's hindering me a bit on this, so it'll be slow for a couple of weeks, but updates will still keep coming, just slower for a bit. Thank you for being so patient.

* * *

"Takashi. Takashi can you hear me?" Takashi groaned and his eyes cracked open a little. There was darkness around them in the car. They'd pulled off in a little rest stop and stayed away from the lights, parked up under the trees. Fuya was sitting on the top of the car, his legs visible in the window, but if he was keeping watch, why was there someone leaning over Takashi. "Takashi?"

"Michael?"

"Hi," Michael whispered. He jerked up and Michael sat back a little, Takashi's cheeks flushing a little as he realised Michael was sitting astride his lap. "I'm sorry, Takashi."

"I-I thought you were dead," Takashi snapped, glaring up at him. Michael's face was hidden by shadows under his hood and Takashi reached up slowly, stroking his cheeks. "Michael... Why would you do that to me? I thought you were dead! I saw what he did to you. I saw you fall. I- I thought- Michael-"

Michael wrapped his arms gently around him and Takashi buried his head in Michael's chest. He supposed it wasn't Michael's fault. He'd fallen. It was hardly his fault he couldn't come and tell him the truth. And none of it mattered anymore. He had Michael back. He could hold him tight and protect him now. Michael was safe. He had him back and safe and nothing else was more important. He laughed and shook his head a little.

"I should have known better," Takashi whispered, his fists tightening around Michael's red hoodie. It was damp. Water seeped out of his fingers. "As if anything could ever get rid of you."

"I'm sorry, Takashi."

"Don't be," he said, shaking his head. "Don't be sorry. You're here now, that's what matters." He leant up slowly and pressed his lips gently to Michael's. "I'm just so glad you're safe."

"Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Takashi. Takashi, can you hear me?" Takashi's eyes widened a little. He was... why was he...? "Takashi?"

"Michael? Michael, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Takashi."

He was repeating the same things like a broken record. He stared up at Michael's face, still hidden in shadows. His fingers brushed his cheeks and his skin was cold and damp. No... It couldn't be a dream. It couldn't be some cruel dream.

"Michael, please-"

"Takashi, can you hear me?"

"Michael-" The seat beneath them crumbled and Michael fell, plummeting to the raging river below. "Michael! _Michael_!"

He ran to the cliff edge, tears streaming down his cheeks as Michael fell. Michael fell, reaching for him and Takashi jumped from the edge, reaching for him desperately. If he could just reach him... if he could save him this time...

Their fingers brushed and Michael's emerald eyes softened slightly, a little smile coming to his lips. "I'm sorry."

He hit the ground hard, face first in the mud. He groaned and lifted his head slowly. There was the four of them- Mr Heartland and his generals. The rocks and rubble frozen in mid air. A frozen frame in time.

"Takashi, can you hear me?" He lifted his head and found a child in front of him. Michael? He was cute and short, his pink hair curling around his face beautifully and those gorgeous green eyes sparkling with life. "Takashi, can you hear me?"

"Michael?" He grinned and nodded. "I'm dreaming?"

"Sorta," Michael replied. He toddled over and wrapped his arms around Takashi's neck. "I'm calling to you from beyond..."

"You're dead."

"My soul is calling to you," he said, stroking Takashi's cheeks. "I'm not really him. Not the him you know. I'm his true self. His essence."

"Before everything that happened?" Michael nodded and Takashi took his tiny hands gently. Michael called to him from another world. His soul called to him. Takashi was honoured. "I love you so much, Michael. You're really dead?"

"Don't cry," Michael giggled, stroking his tears away. "Silly, don't cry. Just look. You saw the memory of it. It's stuck in your mind. Just look."

"Look? Look for what?" Takashi cried, shaking his head. "Michael, please! Tell me what I'm looking for! Tell me what I'm looking for in Sargasso! Please, Michael..."

Michael giggled and patted his head gently with his tiny hand. "Look. You'll see it. You'll figure it out. I believe in you. I always have."

He smiled and kissed his cheek before fading into nothing. Takashi reached for him desperately but the youngster vanished and Takashi could do nothing to stop it. What was he supposed to be seeing? What could be in the memory of Michael's fall could help? He brushed his cheeks slowly, trying to stop the tears. If Michael's soul wanted something and was trying to show him something, he had to pay attention. He had to figure it out.

He forced himself to his feet, looking around slowly. Mr Heartland and Semimaru were standing there quietly, not caring about Michael falling while at least Kaninja and Kurage were looking concerned. What was he looking for? What could possibly find here?

"Takashi. Takashi, wake up. Takashi." Fuya was leaning over him and Takashi sat up a little. Fuya smiled, stroking his tears away slowly. "You ok? You were calling to Michael?"

"Yeah just... dreaming..."

Fuya smiled bitterly and kissed his cheek gently- the exact spot where the childish vision of Michael had. His heart race and he gripped Fuya's wrist tightly. Michael had been calling to him. He wanted something. He wanted him to find something and he couldn't figure out what.

"Takashi?" Fuya whispered.

"I can't let him down," Takashi said, shaking his head. "I can't fail him again."

"Come out," he said softly, taking Takashi's hand. "Come outside and get some air." Takashi nodded a little Fuya helped him out the car, taking out a flask and pouring them each a cup of hot cocoa. "Do you want to talk?"

"When I was fighting with Mr Heartland and his generals... Semimaru used his powers and showed me what he did to Michael. He showed me how he died. I can't shake it. I keep replaying it and I can't shake it. I let him down. I should have been there."

"I don't pretend to know exactly what happened," Fuya murmured. "But I know that he was incredibly powerful. I know that... It sounds like he loved you too and you probably couldn't have helped him. I know it's not what you want to hear but... sometimes one person isn't enough. Sometimes you just can't save the people you really wish you could. No matter how hard you try."

"Fuya? Has something happened?"

Fuya smiled bitterly. "My mum... she's one of them. I couldn't stop her. I tried so hard but I just couldn't convince her it was wrong."

"I don't know if we can do anything else, Fuya," he sighed, closing his eyes. "What are we supposed to do? The rest of the Astrals should be gathering at the academy but... we were over come so easily at HQ, who's to say we'll do any better at the academy? And then the four of us heading out into Sargasso? What makes us think we stand a chance? To summaries, we've lost and four kids cant make any difference."

"You're wrong!" Fuya cried, grasping his hands. "You're so wrong. Even one person can make the difference. Just one person can save the world." Takashi gasped as he was pulled into Fuya's arms, held tight by the older boy and completely stunned. "You changed my world. Don't give up."

"Fuya..."

He wrapped his arms around Fuya slowly and leaning into his shoulder. He didn't know what difference they could make but if Fuya really believed in him and would help keep him going then he had to figure things out and find a way through.

* * *

Byron wanted to be proud of Thomas. He was a Lord now. Lord Orrim. No longer his little Thomas. He swept passed in the halls like he didn't even know his father. Byron wanted to be proud of his son but he wasn't sure Orrim was his son. His eyes were cold and lifeless and Vector led him around like a pet.

Long gone were the days when Thomas would hang onto his sleeve and follow around faithfully. He was glad Thomas seemed happy with Vector but he missed him already. When he was with the Astrals, Byron could tell himself it was just the Astrals' brainwashing him. Now, he was here. He was within reach, wandering the same halls and within reach and still not his.

"What's wrong, Byron?" Wolf murmured.

"I'm worried about Thomas," Byron replied. Wolf rolled his eyes. Those two just couldn't get along, could they? "We've just lost Michael and with Kaito... He's in no state to be making his own decisions and quite frankly I'm not sure Vector has his best interests at heart."

"Ignore Vector and the brat," he sighed.

"Did you just call my son a brat?"

"He is." Byron sighed and moved to rest his chin on his palm. "I've babied you about him for long enough. Really. I've put up with them hating me for... what, ten years? Your sons are spoilt brats who demanded their father's attention and when they didn't get it they rebelled."

"They're not that bad."

"Why do you think he's with Vector now? Because Vector sees only him. Vector gives him undivided attention. You're a fool."

Byron glared at him and Wolf flashed a pleasant smile. He certainly didn't appreciate such accusations. He'd never let his boys behave in such a way. They were good boys. Well behaved. They loved him and there was nothing wrong with that, was there? They weren't that bad. Thomas was a good kid. It was normal for kids not to want to share, wasn't it?

"He's not that bad," he insisted. He wanted Thomas to come home and be with him again but now he was with Vector all the time. "I just want my boys to come home. With Michael gone..."

Michael had always been his sweetheart. His little baby. Byron and Vivian used to love dressing him in the cutest pink outfits to match his hair. He was tolerant of it. He was warm and playful and loved to be with them. Thomas had been jealous and pouty when Michael came along but Chris had eased him into it. Of course, Chris understood the jealousy as well. He liked being with Chris. The pair got along far better once Michael had come along. He didn't see why Chris had taken them. He'd never been cruel to them. He loved his boys. His interest in the Barians was for their greater good, wasn't it? He'd never meant to hurt them. How could Chris have thought he was such a bad father he'd sneak away with Thomas and Michael in the dead of night?

"Byron?" Wolf said softly, pushing his hair from his neck. "You were a good father. You did your best."

"Not enough," he whispered. "I lost them a long time ago, didn't I?"

Wolf sighed softly, leaning his chin on Byron's shoulder. "Byron, you're over thinking. Your boys were brainwashed by the Astrals, and they love you very much, but the damage is done. They will never be the same. Your relationship with them will never be the same. But then, you already knew that when you asked me to come stay with you."

"I offered you a place to stay because you had nowhere and were useful. You just wanted my money and a roof over your head."

"It's no coincidence that you found us- _me_ just after little Chris went off to the academy," he murmured. "You wanted some sort of replacement. You knew they were slipping away."

"You are nothing like my boys."

"No, but we filled the house. That big house all on your own? It would have driven you to madness right? You already imagine your wife to still be there."

"Vivian is-"

There was a knock on the door and Wolf sighed, moving away as the door opened. Vector was leading Orrim in. Orrim... Byron hated calling his own son that. Both were dressed for bed- he'd be surprised if they weren't this late unless they were celebrating with the others. The pair were close still, even if Vector seemed to want to keep their relationship secret from everyone.

"What is it, boys?" Byron said softly.

"He's having nightmares," Vector said, lowering his hood. "I can't settle him."

Byron nodded slightly, becoming them over. Wolf slipped away off the bed, glaring at the boys. Byron didn't care if he still thought he was too soft on his boys, he didn't care. They were his family he would love them no matter what.

With Wolf gone, Vector and Orrim seemed to settle a little. Vector pulled off his hood completely, leaving it over a chair as the pair joined him sitting on the bed. Byron couldn't have been more pleased. His sweet boys.

"Do you two want to stay with me tonight?"

They nodded and Byron smiled, climbing under the covers and letting the boys join him. Thomas curled up close to him and Rei stayed close to Thomas. Watching them like this, he couldn't see the Lords. Just his sweet little boys. Just Thomas and Rei. Maybe he should have tried to take Rei from Mar too. Maybe he could have saved him. No... That was almost laughable. He hadn't saved his own boys, how could he save someone else's?

"Dad," Thomas whispered. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

"I know, sweetheart," Byron murmured, stroking his hair gently. "You were just confused and struggling to understand what was going on. Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't..." He closed his eyes and Byron stroked his hair gently. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rei whispered, nuzzling against him. "It wasn't your fault."

Byron frowned a little as the boys began to drift off. They were close. Oddly close. Byron knew Rei was keen to be close to the family he'd only just found but he seems too close. His arms were wrapped around Thomas more possessively than protectively and the way he rested against him was more what Byron would expect of lovers than family. Perhaps Rei merely didn't know how to interact with family. After all, Mina died when he was young and Mar was hardly a great role model. Perhaps Rei didn't know how else to show affection and be comforting. Either way, it struck Byron as odd. Still, did it matter? Thomas knew better than to get in a position where such a thing could happen. Why was Byron even considering it it?

He smiled softly, watching Thomas and Rei sleeping. Even if he'd lost Michael, he had Thomas and Rei. He could never replace Michael but Rei was a scared, lonely little boy how needed family and love. He was as much Byron's family as any other. They needed to be together. Thomas and Rei needed each other. If he could find Chris perhaps he could give them the family they needed. And at least Thomas seemed enough at ease now that he wasn't having nightmares. He supposed there was a lot that could torment Thomas in his sleep. He could only hope he helped with some of it.

"Michael," Thomas whined suddenly. Byron sighed as Rei snuggled closer against him in an attempt to calm him. "Michael, wait-"

"It's alright, Thomas," Byron murmured, stroking his hair. "We're here for you. We'll look after you."

* * *

Nasch opened his eyes a little as Don Thousand entered his bedroom. No one ever came into his quarters except Durbe and Merag. Don Thousand stepped forward slowly and Nasch gazed up at him. He must have had a job for him. What other reason could he had for being here this late? Nasch sat up slowly, waiting for orders.

"It's odd," Don Thousand said softly as he approached. "It speak with this voice, to finally have control of the body and mind I've been a part of for so long."

"I imagine it must be," Nasch said, gazing up at him.

"My children are resting and tending to each other," he murmured. "Although, perhaps it's odd to call them my children when I'm not in a body younger than one of them."

"Your soul is still old enough."

"Yes. Do you fear how Yuma truly felt for you? Everything he was, I was a part of it. Aren't you afraid his feelings for you were the same?"

"I don't fear anything," Nasch replied. "You removed such childish emotions."

"Yes. I suppose I did."

He unfastened his robes and Nasch's gaze flickered over his body for a brief moment before he gazed up at Don Thousands face once more, still waiting to know exactly what was expected of him. The robes slipped off his body to the floor and Nasch got the feeling he understood the situation but still waited patiently for orders. Don Thousand had been half of Yuma since he was born. Don Thousand had experienced his relationship with Yuma and now inhabited his body completely.

"Shark." The name sounded stiff and awkward, it had nothing of the usual teasing and playful shark of Yuma's normal voice. "Why did everyone call you that?"

"Because I wore I shark's tooth pendant," Nasch said. "A locket. A picture of my family."

"Yes," Don Thousand said. "I remember." He slipped up onto the bed with Nasch, tipping his head up gently, his lips ghosting over Nasch's. "My ferocious little Shark."

He kissed him softly and all Nasch could think to do was kiss him back. If his master wanted his attention, who was he to say no? His life and that of his sister was all thanks to Don Thousand. Whatever he wanted to do with him, why should Nasch resist? He sighed softly as Don Thousand pushed him back to the pillows gently.

"_Shark, please fight it! Shark! It's not me, Shark! He's not me!_"

Nasch couldn't fight even if he wanted to. Don Thousand was his master and ruler and Nasch owed a lot to him. Why would he want to fight? It wasn't like he had anything against relations with Don Thousand in a form he was so familiar with. Why should he fight against it?

* * *

"Shark!" Yuma struggled desperately against the darkness holding him. "Shark, please!"

This entire day was insane. Some ancient unearthly Sorcerer had taken his body, and now he was trapped in the darkness, watching helplessly as Don Thousand used his body to seduce the man he loved. Ryoga was still in there somewhere. Even if Nasch was the one in control, even if he was cold and emotionless, the Ryoga he loved had to be in there somewhere. He struggled desperately and tried to pull at the darkness holding him but he was stuck fast.

"Shark, please, you have to fight him," he sobbed.

"You shout too much."

"Shark?!" He turned quickly and found Ryoga smiling. "I- I was so- how- Shark!"

He threw his arms around him him, suddenly free of the darkness and holding him close. "Don Thousand's power is inside me as much as you. Our souls can reach each other like this."

"I don't get it, Ryoga, why are you just sitting there letting him do this?" He glanced back at the vision of Don Thousand and Nasch. Nasch's eyes were so dead and glazed over. Like he really felt nothing. "Why do you let him down that?"

"I feel nothing like this, Yuma," he sighed. "It's all suppressed. That's why I can only reach you like this. I'm just as trapped as you are."

He closed his eyes and smiled softly as Ryoga drew him into his arms, holding him close. "I'm sorry, Shark. I should have listened to you. I should never had taken off my key after I promised you I wouldn't. But they'd killed Kaito. I couldn't let them... I couldn't lose you too."

"I know," Ryoga murmured, kissing the top of his head. "I know. You've got that soft heart. You can't see people suffering."

"But now I know what happened to Durbe, I can help! You've all suffered, I can help. We just need to get you all to-"

"Yuma. For now, all we can do is hope the others will figure things out."

"How? Michael's dead, Kaito's dead, Thomas is as bad as you, I don't know what else has happened to the rest of the Astrals but-"

"Trust me, Yuma. You have more power here you think. Things will be ok."

"You hope."

"Hope is about all we have right now."

Yuma sighed, snuggling against him, taking comfort in the fact that their souls could still reach each other in this dark world no matter what their bodies did. He hated that Don Thousand could use his body and touch his beloved Ryoga. Even if Ryoga was suppressed by Nasch and Don Thousand's darkness, he was still his Ryoga. He wrapped his arms around him, pushing Ryoga's hair from his neck and shoulder, kissing his neck softly.

"Yuma-"

"I missed you, Shark." He sighed and kissed Ryoga gently. "I missed you so much."

"_Kaito_!" He jerked back as Haruto's scream echoed around them. Ryoga vanished in Yuma's arms and the darkness seemed to close in around them again. "_Kaito_!"

"Wait here," Don Thousand told Nasch firmly. "We'll continue this later."

* * *

Kaito awoke in darkness. He was floating in nothing as a blue light moved around him. He didn't remember much. He'd been taken out to the platform to be executed and Yuma had stepped in like the idiot he was to save Ryoga and the Lords took Thomas away into the palace with them. Everything else was a blur.

"Where am I?" he whispered, reaching out to the blue light. "What's going on?"

"You're bordering the world between your world and the Astral world," said a firm voice.

"Am I dead? Will I be taken to the Astral world?"

"Do you want to be taken to the Astral world?" the voice replied. "You're Ethereal. If this is what you want, you are welcome. Once you're cleansed."

"I thought I had a fate," Kaito said. "To save the world. Wasn't I supposed to kill Thomas and summon the power to rewrite the universe."

"You were corrupted. We had no other options."

"Corrupted?"

"Kaito..." Thomas' voice in his ear. Kaito shivered and closed his eyes, relaxing into Thomas' touch as he pressed against his back, teasing his hair absently. "I love you, Kaito."

Corrupted? They thought Thomas had corrupted him? Because of the way their powers merged, or whatever they did that night? He opened his eyes and little and tilted his head, gazing silently into his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Thomas..."

Thomas leant in and kissed him softly. "My sweet Kaito."

Crimson... Kaito pulled back a little, running his thumb over Thomas' cheek. Where his Barian marking was. Only it wasn't. Where was the Barian marking? Where was the blue Barian eye? What was going on? And through out their night in each other's arms, Thomas had never once admitted to loving him.

"Whatever you think you achieve by showing me this fake, it won't work," Kaito hissed. "I want Thomas the way he was."

"A Barian Lord?"

"I don't care what he is, he's important to me and I loved him the way he was. I won't have you trying to change him. I don't care if you think he corrupted me, his power merged with mine... I don't care!"

"You would jeopardise your place in the Astral world for some Infernal creature? You place with your brother?"

"Don't you dare use Haruto to make me bend to your will!" he snarled. "Haruto would never forgive me if I changed myself just for your consideration of purity and worthiness."

The light faded and Kaito closed his eyes slowly as the illusion of Thomas faded. He loved Thomas as he was. He didn't know if he truly loved Thomas romantically but he loved him like his own family, he knew that. He would never change him. Hands stroked his face softly and Kaito sighed.

"Please, protect him for me, Kaito," Chris whispered.

"I failed," Kaito replied, reaching for his hand. Chris sighed, their fingers lacing together. "I'm sorry, Chris. I failed. Thomas belongs to the Barians and Michael is dead. I tried my best but I wasn't strong enough, Chris. I wasn't strong enough to protect our family, I'm sorry."

"Not yet," Chris whispered, holding him close and petting his hair. "You've not failed yet, Kaito. You've still got a chance."

"How?!" Kaito yelled, shaking his head. "How am I supposed to do anything to help my family?! Haruto is being held captive, Michael is gone, Thomas belongs to Vector now and I... I told him it was ok... I'd rather see him a Barian Lord than have to kill him with my own sword!"

"I know, Kaito. But fate is fate, and you can't fight it."

"But they just said-"

"You are stronger than you can imagine, Kaito. You'll understand soon enough. Don't think you've failed yet, Kaito."

"Oi, wake up."

Kaito coughed and choked, struggling to swallow to water being gently poured into his mouth. There was a familiar figure above him but Kaito couldn't make it out enough to know who. He just swallowed the water as much as he could. Why was there water? Why was he drinking? Wasn't he dead?

Still, he swallowed it down as best he could until it was taken from him. His hair was brushed back from his face and he sighed softly. The figure about him adjusted the pillow under his head and Kaito's eyes began to slid shut once more. Whoever this was, they were looking after him.

"Why aren't I dead?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Because Yuma's an idiot," the familiar voice replied. "Hold on, ok. I'll look after you. Don't die."

"I'll do my best," he laughed weakly. "Haruto? Thomas?"

"Haven't heard any news of Haruto, sorry. Thomas doesn't exist anymore. There's only Lord Orrim."

"Orrim?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. Thomas really was a Lord. How disgusting. But Kaito would hold onto him no matter what. He knew his sweet Thomas was in there somewhere. No matter what Don Thousand did to him, Thomas was always going to be his Thomas, right? Don Thousand would never be able to turn Thomas against him, right?

"Where are we?"

"The middle of nowhere. Don't worry, just rest. I'll keep you safe so you can recover."

Kaito sighed and nodded, falling back into darkness of rest. Whatever had happened, he was safe and at least when it came to Haruto, no news was good news he supposed. He'd get back to them now. Whatever that vision was, he needed to make sure he didn't fail. He had to protect his family. Even if Michael was gone, he had Haruto and Thomas to look after. He had to protect them. Somehow. He had to protect his family.


	35. Grief Between Us

A/N: Randomly updates like a year and a half late. Whoops. Sorry about that. Anyway, have a new chapter. Thanks for reading.

* * *

When Kaito woke again, his head was pounding. He barely remembered the last time he woke. Only that he was alive and someone he knew and trusted was looking after him. What on earth was going on? He was supposed to be dead. He's given up his life to save Thomas from his fate. To ensure Haruto was safe even under the Barian's control.

How had he survived? What had happened in Baria?

"Kaito?" There was that familiar voice again. "Kaito? Can you hear me?"

"Yes." His voice came out rough and scratchy. "What's going on?"

"Don't push yourself too much," the voice said. The rim of a bottle was pressed gently to his and Kaito drank eagerly. His throat was burning and raw and the water spilled down easily. Kaito had never appreciated simple water so much. "I don't think there's any major damage. There's no broken bones and I don't think there's any fractures or internal injuries."

"Good," Kaito breathed.

"But you have been unconscious for several days now. We were worried about you. It could be because of your powers, or it could be something more complicated. Try to just relax." There was a sigh and Kaito tried to open his eyes once more. But all he could make out were shapes above him. More than one person, but only one voice. "We're heading out to the Waste. We're searching for something out there, but we don't even know what. It's a shame Thomas couldn't be here. He knows about this sort of ancient stuff."

"Or Michael."

"Don't you know...?"

"Thomas told me."

"Then he knows too… That must be why..." There was another sigh and the Kaito frowned. There was a lot of blue above him. "Those Barians really will take advantage of anything. I suppose not even a promise to you is anything compared to that grief."

"You should know… Takashi…"

Kaito sighed as one of the figures shifted a little. He was right then. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax once more. He was in good company now. He knew he was safe now he knew he was with Takashi. He'll leave the rest of the questions until later. There was no mistaking the pain and anger in Takashi's voice. He wasn't ready to be pressed for answers. Kaito wasn't sure he was ready for them either.

"I know Sargasso isn't the best place for someone in your condition," Takashi said. "We can drop you off in a safe house if you want but I'm sure you won't accept that."

Kaito nodded a little. He'd imagined when he heard about Michael that Takashi would have been at his side. And yet somehow Michael and Takashi had been separated, leaving Michael to die and Takashi to gather up this little group and head out to the Waste. Just what had happened while Kaito had been in the Barian's dungeons.

"Let's get going," Takashi said, and Kaito felt the seats around him shift as the group moved. "You can fill us in on anything you think is important while we're moving, Kaito."

"You're not headed to the academy as ordered?"

"They want to use Thomas as a sacrifice," Takashi replied over the engine coming to life. "How could we serve them now? Besides, Michael's last request was that we head out to Sargasso and find whatever's out there. I don't know what's out there, but I'll find whatever it is."

"And we're here to help apparently," said another voice off to the side. "If we weren't going to be killed for being found with Takashi we will for being caught with this one. Someone they've already tried to execute once."

"What did you do?" Kaito asked. "I didn't think you were the type to storm into Baria like that."

"It wasn't us," said a girl quietly. "We found you unconscious on the side of the road."

"We had hoped you could fill in the gaps," Takashi said.

"I don't remember. I thought I was dead."

Takashi sighed and Kaito understood the frustration. Someone had saved him. Someone who wasn't Takashi and certainly was Thomas or Michael. Yuuma was captured and Ryoga was with him, no doubt Nasch again by now. Who else could have saved him? Who else could have had the power?

"We need to stop and pick up some weapons," Takashi said. Kaito nodded, already feeling sleep calling to him again. He needed to recover strength but there were so many questions spinning through his mind. "I've got one handgun and an old model energy blaster. And my powers are evolving. But that's not enough to protect everyone if we get into real trouble."

"They took my weapons," Kaito sighed. "Unsurprisingly. They'll be looking for me. We'll need to be able to protect everyone and I'm in no shape to do it on my powers alone."

"I know a safe house just before the Waste that has an armoury. We'll stop there and hope it hasn't been raided already."

"Hope is all we have right now."

Where had Kaito heard that before? He was sure that phrase has become more prevalent in his life since the war began. Hope was all they had.

The road is bumpy and Kaito leant against the window, he thought it was the window at least, although he remembered lying down last time. But it doesn't matter. He just tried to rest and do all he could to recover enough to protect them should he have to. He didn't want to think he'd have to protect them all alone, or even with only Takashi's help. He didn't like the idea of civilians being dragged into this at all. And he knew they were at least normal humans. He couldn't feel any auras from them.

But then… He frowned a little.

"You left the cuffs on?"

"There are risks to bringing in a highly dangerous wanted escaped Barian prisoner," said another voice. "Can't be too careful."

Kaito frowned, playing with the cuffs. Then he couldn't protect them even if he wanted to. Or get an accurate assessment of how much his powers needed to recover. How annoying.

"Do you know what happened to Michael?" he asked quietly.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Kaito knew it was a touchy subject, but he loved Michael too. He wanted to know what had happened, even if it would hurt. Takashi sighed and there was a soft murmur of a girl's voice before Kaito got his answer.

"He fell," Takashi said stiffly. "Heartland and his men were after him, the cliff gave way and he fell into the Fortune River."

"Not much hope of him surviving then."

"How are you taking this so casually?!" snapped a softer voice. Kaito opened one eye to see another blue haired kid glaring at him. He was thin and light and wispy, hair flicked over his face. Just what kind of company had Takashi got himself here? "Someone's dead and you're acting like-"

Takashi's hand fell on the boy's shoulder and he fell into silence. Of course he didn't understand. They hadn't fought and watched everyone die. They didn't live with that life.

"People die. You accept it, you move on, you train harder to try and stop it happening again," Kaito said, closing his eyes again. "That's the life we have."

"You were willing to die," Takashi said. "Why?"

"There are prophecies," he replied. "More than I can count. Everyone knows it. No matter how it ends, it always ends one way for us. Thomas dies by my hand."

"You'd die for him?" the girl whispered.

"He's my partner," he snapped. "It's a given that I'd put my life on the line for him."

"You love him," Takashi murmured.

"We're family-"

"You're still peddling that old line? You're going to lie to yourself about how you feel until it's too late?"

That time the silence is hung dead in the air. Before it was too late? Takashi and Michael were obviously madly in love. Had Takashi never managed to tell Michael the truth? Had Michael died never knowing?

It didn't matter at that point anyway. Thomas was a long way away. He'd been taken by the Barians. He was a Lord. But he was there to look after Haruto. He would protect Haruto while Kaito couldn't. He knew no matter what Don Thousand and the Barians did, Thomas would never let any harm come to Haruto. He'd keep his promise.

The moved on in silence and Kaito can't help but mull over the situation. Losing Thomas wasn't an option. He had no doubt about that. There would be no one else lost on his watch.

* * *

Nasch was watching silently from by the door. Orrim did his best to ignore him, focusing on Vector trying to tame his unruly hair. It was pretty much impossible. Many people had tried and many had failed. His hair was wild and the easiest way Orrim had found to get anything respectable out of it was to to push it back with a hair band. But Vector and even Haruto - and Orrim did his best not to think of Haruto as a traitor for taking Vector's side, given what he was going through - decided they could manage.

Vector was surprisingly good with Haruto. Perhaps it was his own childish nature. His stolen childhood.

But Nasch watching them made Orrim uncomfortable. Nasch - and Don Thousand by extention - watching over them was never a good sign. While Don Thousand's grip over Orrim's emotions and soul had loosened, he was well aware that he hadn't been allowed to grieve properly for Michael or Kaito since the moment Don Thousand's power entered him, using his bracelet as a conduite. He understood acutely now the difference between Nasch and Ryoga. The difference between Orrim and Thomas.

"Why couldn't you have hair like Chris'?" Haruto huffed, puffing out his cheeks a little. "His was always easy to manage even when it was floor length."

"Sorry, Haruto," Orrim murmured. There was no bite in his voice as there might have been before. No humour either. "Chris and I took after different parents."

He caught sight of Vector frowning under his hood but he didn't say anything. Orrim didn't sound bitter either. Just calm and factual. Not that Haruto seemed to notice anything. Or if he did he merely carried on regardless.

"Mmm, Chris looks a lot like Dr Arclight. You don't."

"No. I don't."

"I don't look like my dad either."

"No. You don't."

Vector squeezed his shoulder gently and Orrim glanced up, flashing a smile he wasn't entirely sure he actually meant. He wasn't sure what he felt and what was a hollow gesture anymore. Don Thousand's influence made it almost impossible to tell what was really him anymore.

Maybe everything that had happened, everything he'd lost, had just left him hollow.

Nasch watching them still made him uncomfortable though, and he was sure that was him. Don Thousand's power still pulsed through both of them; he wouldn't be wary of his own power.

"What exactly do you want, Nasch?" Vector snapped after a moment.

Apparently he had been getting on Vector's nerves as well. Although that seemed to be nothing new. Orrim did wonder if his own issues with Nasch were agitating Vector further though. It wasn't like he'd enjoyed killing Rio. Or even wanted to. He and Ryoga had been reasonably friendly back in the day. Combative but friendly. The youngster had reminded him of himself in many ways. It had been heart wrenching to see Rygoa standing in front of his chaos stricken sister, yelling at them in furious tears, voice cracking as he begged for her life. He'd take her away, he'd said, he'd keep her safe and lock her up and make sure she didn't turn to the Barians, anything if they'd just spare her life.

And like the idiot Thomas was, he'd told Ryoga how wrong he was. She was infected and could never be allowed to live.

"_Even if we let her go, it would be a cruel mercy to force her and you to live with this curse."_

"Don't ignore me, Naschie," Vector chirped. Despite the sweetness of his tone, his lips were set in a tight line. "What are you up to?"

Haruto glanced back, tucking himself into Orrim's shoulder. Of course, he wasn't overly fond of Nasch either. Nasche had been saved his fate while Kaito was gone. Orrim could hardly blame him. Nasch was here. Kaito wasn't. It might not be Nasch's fault, but that didn't stop it stinging.

Nasch still said nothing, folding his arms and lowering his head, covering his face in shadow. How strange.

"Fine. Be that way."

"Something's going on," Haruto muttered, drawing everyone's attention. "Someone's here. Someone with blood on their hands."

"Could be anyone in this place," he sneered.

Nasch tilted his head and there was silence for a moment before he pushed off the wall standing straight. Orrim frowned and Vector straightened.

"Vector," Nasch said quietly, turning to the door. "Watch Orrim. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"I take my orders from Durbe, not you. Haven't you learnt that yet?"

"Durbe's gone," Orrim murmured. "Don't you know?"

"Durbe's-" Vector growls, turning to glare at Nasch. "I think you should stop telling us lies and half truths, Naschie. Use you little link with the boss and actually tell us the truth."

"Heartland's and his men are alive," Nasch replied. "And here."

Orrim stood at last, shaking Vector and Haruto's hard work from his hair. They'd killed Michael. What a shame they hadn't actually died. They were going to wish they had. He would have to ensure that they stayed dead this time.

"Haruto, got back to your room," Orrim said firmly. "I'll come and get you when it's safe-"

"No," Vector muttered. "You stay with Haruto. I've got unfinished business with Heartland and his men anyway. I wouldn't want you to have to deal with that bunch. Or the pain it would bring you to face them."

"They're useful, Vector," Nasch warned. "Take precautions before you fire them."

Vector scowled, sweeping passed and out into the corridor to hunt down Michael's murderers.

Nasch watched Vector go in silence before turning to Orrim. He pulled down his hood slowly and Orrim suddenly realised Nasch had been waiting for him. To get him alone away from Vector. That couldn't be a good sign.

"You're angry," Nasch said, approaching slowly. "Because of Don Thousand and the Barians, this war, everyone you love is beyond reach. You have every right to be angry at the world."

"I don't see any reason for you to be pointing this out," Orrim replied.

"Because I know what it's like to not be allowed to grieve. I know what it's like to be numb. It leaves a hole in your chest."

"I'm not sure what the point of this conversation is."

Haruto puffed out his cheeks, stepping out in front of Orrim and blocking Nasch's path. Orrim wasn't sure why. Nasch made him uncomfortable but he didn't think he was any kind of threat to his safety. After all, they both had Don Thousand's control flowing through their veins. He doubted they could fight each other right now, even if they could bring up the desire to. Don Thousand's suppression of his powers created a strange kind of lethargy. He couldn't find the will to fight Nasch. Not that he'd ever really wanted to. Not seriously. They were argumentative and combative but it had never mean spirited until Rio's death.

"Leave Thomas alone!" Haruto cried, throwing out his arms at his sides. It was almost laughable. Haruto was protecting him, a Barian Lord. Orrim appreciated the sentiment though. "He's all I've got left!"

"Thomas?" Nasch said quietly. "Is it Thomas or Orrim?"

"You're going to argue semantics, Nasch?" Orrim snapped. Nasch shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Why _are_ you angry?"

"Didn't you just list off a lot of reasons?"

"Reasons for you to be angry, _Thomas_," Nasch replied, narrowing his eyes. Orrim frowned, tucking Haruto behind him as the energy in the room spikes. Was Nasch really going to attack them? Was Don Thousand really going to allow that? "Not an explanation of why you _are_."

"Thomas?" Haruto whispered, gripping the back of his robes.

Orrim clenched his jaw, reaching back and holding Haruto's hand gently. Something weird is going on but Orrim had made a promise. He won't allow promise to Kaito to be broken. It was the least he could do right now.

The wave of dark water wasn't as strong as Orrim remembered Nasch being. It was easily blocked by a wall of fire wrapped around them. Wasn't Nasch trying?

And why was Don Thousand allowing Nasch to attack him? What was going on?

"There's a reason you always needed a partner," Nasch sneered from behind him. Orrim jerked around just in time to see Nasch break through the wall of fire from behind and snatch Haruto away. "You can't see the long game. A weak barrier for a weak attack leaves you open."

Orrim snarled, swinging around to aim a lance of fire at Nasch as he jumped back across the room but-

He paused. Nasch had Haruto as a shield. He couldn't get to Nasch without breaking his promise to protect Haruto. His fists clench. What the hell was Nasch doing?!

"Aren't you getting it yet, Thomas?!" Nasch yelled, drawing Haruto back towards the door. "Fine. We'll do it the hard way. Come on, Haruto. Let's make the little puppet dance."

"Haruto!"

"Thomas!"

It was instinct to chase after Haruto. Thomas grabbed his sword from where it was resting against the wall. Whatever Nasch was up to, leader of Lords or not, he won't get away with taking Haruto. First Micheal's killers just walk in here and Thomas wasn't allowed to go after them, then Nasch trying to take Haruto from him? Thomas couldn't allow it.

"Let me go!" Haruto screamed, digging his heels in as Nasch pulled him down the corridor. "I'll- I'll summon my dragon!"

"Haruto, down!"

Haruto dropped his weight on command, jerking Nasch off balance as he dropped to the floor. Leaving a perfect opening. Thomas swung his sword, flames tearing across the hall and sweeping above Haruto's head into Nasch. The flames exploded into shower steam and Haruto moved to hurry back to Thomas, only for his arm to jerk back.

"Look how angry he's getting," Nasch sneered, picking Haruto up and throwing him over his shoulder as he squirmed. "And he still doesn't understand."

"If you're trying to prove some point, out with it!" Thomas snarled after them. "_Nasch!_"

"Keep up, Thomas."

Thomas burst out the crystal hallway into one of the palace's large entrance halls. Nasch was waiting at the other end of the gallery, two floors above the entrance hall. What was Nasch doing?! Thomas' own feelings aside, they needed Haruto. He was a seer. They'd gone through so much effort to capture him, why would Nasch risk it? Why would Don Thousand let Nasch do this?!

Thomas took a small step forward, holding his sword steady as Nasch picks up his lance from a side table. He really couldn't honestly be threatening Haruto, could he?

"Thomas!"

"Don't worry, Haruto," Thomas said softly, approaching slowly. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Is that so?" Nasch said.

He held Haruto by the scruff of his collar for a moment and Thomas' heart plummeted.

_No!_

Nasch tossed Haruto carelessly, sending his small body flying over the gallery railings. And down. For a horrible second, Thomas saw Michael, falling to his death. Alone and afraid. His baby brother. He won't lose again. He won't lose anyone again! He can't!

Thomas sprinted across the gallery, reaching desperately for Haruto's hands. Terrified golden eyes stare back at him as their hands fall apart.

"_HARUTO!_"

"Thomas-"

Nasch's arms wrapped around Thomas' middle before he could jump over the rail to catch Haruto as he fell. No. Thomas jerked back, driving his elbow into Nasch's shoulder but knowing it was too late. There was no way he could reach him in time. But Thomas shoved him off and ran to the rails once more.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see; Haruto's broken body lying on the crystal floor, blood and bone and tears. The dead amber eyes of the only one he had left.

"Haruto…" Haruto smiled up at him from Gilag's arms and Thomas sighed. His knees all but gave out from beneath him, leaning heavily on the rails as relief washed over him. "Thank you."

"What on earth is going on?" Alit sighed, hands going to his hips.

"Thomas and Nasch are fighting. I'm not sure why. Nasch just got all weird."

Gilag sighed. "Vector and Heartland's bunch, now you two?"

Thomas smiled, about to reply but Nasch's hand caught his hair, jerking his head back and throwing him back against the wall. A pained yelp slipped out as the crystal walls jut into his back and the tip of Nasch's lance presses against his throat.

"The hell is your problem?" Thomas hissed, tilting his head away.

"Don't you get it yet?" Nasch snapped back, his voice low and urgent. He dropped his lance's tip, hand closing around Thomas' bracelet as he steps close. "Come on, you're not that dumb, are you? Do you really think Don Thousand would let this happen?"

"What are you talking about, Nasch?"

"_Ryoga._" Thomas' eyes widened and Nasch purposefully lifted his hand to the emblem around his neck. There was no energy. Nothing. Usually Thomas could feel Don Thousand's energy around Nasch but now… Ryoga? "Something big's going on."

"That doesn't explain any of what you just did," Thomas snapped back.

Ryoga shrugged, moving away and leaning over the rails and cursing softly. Thomas frowned, hurrying over to find Gilag, Alit and Haruto had gone. Wonderful.

"We don't have time, we'll come back for Haruto another time," Ryoga said, grabbing Thomas' wrist and pulling him away. "We have to go."

"Go? Hey- Ryoga!"

"We have to go now. He's coming."

Thomas followed behind Ryoga as he tugged him away down the halls. _He_? Don Thousand? It doesn't make any sense but Thomas followed anyway. If Don Thousand's power wasn't in either of them right now, they had to make the most of it. They had to get away and help the Astrals. Help the people who were left.

They ran through the halls in near silence, Ryoga leading him towards the Lord's chambers. Thomas had so many questions but he followed anyway. Haruto was safe with Gilag and Alit and Thomas is going to make hell rain down on Don Thousand for costing him the people he loved.

"Don Thousand is never going to be completely out of us, but we have to get rid of these things before he can get control of us again," Ryoga explained.

Thomas nodded and pulled off his bracelet as they entered Ryoga's room. He sets the bracelet hesitantly on Ryoga's desk next to his pendant. He'd not been without it in years. But with Michael dead and Chris gone what good is it now?

"Here."

Ryoga handed him a bag and Thomas frowns. "How long has it been like this?"

"A day or so," he replied. "I've been waiting for a chance to get you away from Vector." Thomas nodded and swung the bag onto his shoulder. "We need to get away."

"Why?" Thomas said. He kept following anyway, back out into the hall. "What's going on?"

"You said it yourself, Durbe's gone," Ryoga said, hurrying along. "Mizael before that. We're being wiped out and it doesn't feel like just a change of the guards thing."

"You think it's something suspicious?" Ryoga nodded. "You were linked to Don Thousand longer than me, what do you know about it?"

"If being linked kept us safe from his secrets, Durbe would still be here."

Thomas nodded. That made sense. So they really had no idea what was going on. It sounded like both sides were trying to destroy everything. They wanted to destroy the world. Was either side even looking for control?

They hurried through the halls, down a quiet back set of stairs to escape as quietly as possible. Even if they can't get rid of Don Thousand completely, they had to do what they could. They had to save Yuma somehow. Thomas was sure the same thoughts were going through Ryoga's mind. Yuma who'd been cursed to be Don Thousand's host because he wanted to protect them. They had to help him somehow.

"What exactly is your plan?" Thomas said quietly. The pair hung back around the last corner, watching the entrance for the guards patrolling there. If they were normal guards it would be fine, but Thomas had quickly learnt some of the higher ups were more tricky. And more in the loop about what to look out for. "And what was that earlier?"

"I had to see how far Don Thousand would let us go," Ryoga replied. "How much attention he was paying. I figured since he wasn't going to stop us killing each other, it's probably safe to get away. Don't worry, I knew Gilag and Alit were there. I wouldn't have tossed Haruto if I hadn't been sure." Thomas glared but nodded. "As for the plan, I'm not really sure. I was starting with just getting out of Baria while Don Thousand isn't looking."

"You think there's ever a time when Don Thousand isn't watching you, brother?"

Well, that certainly wasn't a good sign. There was no hiding now. The pair step out from their hiding place to find Merag standing in the small hall, between them and the exit, giant icy blade already in hand. There really was no chance of just walking out then.

"You know she's not really Rio, right?" Thomas said, setting down his bag and drawing his sword once more.

"I know," Ryoga sighed, following his lead and raising his lance. "I've known for a long time but… Don Thousand and my own need for her to be real…"

"I get it. I'd give anything to have Michael back right now. Real or not, just to be able to see him and hold him again. I get it. She is a really good copy though. You barians are really good at getting the personalities down. I can never make them come to life. The work you did on my Yuma and then turning it into Kaito. That was great."

"But didn't you knew it wasn't Kaito. I'm sure I heard you threw and absolute tantrum."

Thomas nodded. "You can't fool me so easily. Especially when it comes to the people I love."

"Your chaos creations always have amazing details, though. You do that really well. I've not seen anyone who can create such realistically detailed puppets."

"We'll have to compare notes sometime, see if we can't do it perfectly between us."

Ryoga smiled a little, eyes softening and Thomas can't help smile back. For a moment, it's almost like being back in the Astral forces. Kaito would always pull an oddly sour face when they laughed and hung out together, although it was hard to tell which he disapproved of. Perhaps he'd had some sort of vision of what was to come. The pain they'd cause each other. But there was a reason Thomas had stood before Ryoga and Kaito's blade that night. The first time Thomas and Ryoga had worked anywhere near each other since Rio's death. Ryoga ready to kill to avenge Rio's murder. Kaito ready to kill to protect Thomas.

And like the idea he was, Thomas stood in front of Ryoga. Protecting him from Kaito's wrath. Desperate to protect what little fragments and memories of the their friendship there was left.

"Hey!" Merag yelled, slamming down her icy staff. The pair turned back to her, remember the situation at hand at last. "Pay attention!"

A cruel, cold smile spread across her lips. One Thomas was sure he had seen before. She swung up her blade, an obvious challenge to the pair. Thomas would have laughed at the idea. Everyone knows Infernals are the pinnacle of dark power. Infernal and Ethereals could only be beaten by someone of matching power level. They were the absolute gold standard for Sorcerers. How could Merag expect to match Thomas and Ryoga - an Aqua strong enough he was near considered his own class - at once?

"There's another sacrifice to be made," Merag said quietly. "You two will serve nicely."

* * *

Iris sighed, watching the sun through the waste, the shadows of the ruins modern and ancient casting strange new shapes on the distant sand. Going around the Waste took days but going through… There were things out there. Even if it was boring, even if Iris trusted Lionheart, the Waste was no place for the two of them alone.

The road dipped into a sparse woodland. Iris watched the trees quietly, the shadows and light. Leaves and flowers. Iris couldn't help but wonder what the trees had seen. How long they'd been in this world. Did they know a time before the war?

The brakes screeched and Iris screamed as she jolted forward, caught by her seatbelt as the car slammed to a halt. It took a moment of heavy breathing to recover before Iris lifts her head to see exactly what had just happened. Lionheart was pale and staring at the road ahead and Iris followed his gaze after a moment.

Standing in the middle of the road, calm and elegant, was a tall figure in a dark hooded cloak. He looked like he was waiting for an appointment, never mind that a car had nearly knocked him down.

"Stay put," Lionheart said firmly, opening up the car door and stepping out. He turned to the man in the road, hand resting against his sword. "Is everything alright?"

A smaller figure stepped out from behind him and Iris smiled. It had been a long time since she'd had the company of another girl. Her long dark coat over a dress looks worn and dirty and patched up, but it still looks good on her, and the short hooded cape is adorable. Like a model from the magazines Iris got with the food deliveries.

"You have something that belongs to me," the man said.

Lionheart straightened up instantly and nodded. Someone he knew then? Lionheart turned and lead the man around to the boot of the car while the woman came around to Iris' door, where Iris rolled down the window curiously.

"Hello," Iris says quietly.

"Hi," she replied quietly. "You're Iris, right? Ryoga's little sister?" Iris nodded and she took down her hood slowly, soft matted green hair spilling from a messy bun. "I'm Kotori."

"You're a Lord." Kotori nodded. "And him?"

"Lord Christopher."

Iris' eyes widened as the boot slammed shut and pair returned. Lord Christopher? The leader of the Astral Lords? Why were they there? What was Lionheart hiding?

"Head into the Waste," Christopher said, the pair of Lords getting into the car.

Lionheart frowned. "But, the Lords said-"

"There's be a disagreement between the Lords," Kotori replied. Iris tilted her head. She wasn't aware the Lords could disagree? Didn't they always do what was logical? "So we decided the best course of action was to follow both plans."

"Avoid putting all our eggs in one basket," Christopher agreed. "The majority of the Astrals' forces will return to the Academy and we will lead a select group to follow another line of resistance."

"Which you're not going to tell us?" Lionheart said.

"You'll understand in time. But we need to go into the Waste. There's an important ruin out there that might give us a way to stop this war without any more bloodshed."

Lionheart sighed and nodded, turning the car around and heading back towards the Waste. At least with two Lords, they shouldn't be threatened in the Waste. And any way to save them from more war had to be worth it, right?


	36. Damsel Lies

**A/N:** Well, thank you everyone for coming back and reading and leaving such lovely reviews after so long without an update. It's nice to know everyone was still so happy about the update even after so long. So many of you too, it was amazing to watch the spike in readers on the stats. Anyway, yeah, thank you, I hope I keep you guys entertained going on. Lots of Barian kerfuffles this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

There was silence as Vector stepped down the stairs into the courtyard.

Everyone smart had scattered at the sight of his approach and before him stood Mr Heartland and his trio. They dared to let Michael fall to his death and then walk back in like nothing had happened? He was going to have to show them how sorely wrong they were.

Mr Heartland smiled down at him, sweeping off his battered top hat and bowing deeply before him. Vector's teeth gnashed. He was mocking him.

"What an honour, to have you come to greet us personally on our return," he said, smile never faltering. Vector's grip tightened painfully under his too long sleeves. "After such a long, arduous journey, fraught with perils and threats from Astrals, if warms my heart to see your concern for us, my lord."

He straightened up, spinning his cane and striking a ridiculously regal pose given how torn up and battered he was. They all were. Clothes torn. Bodies bloodied and bruised. The heart on Heartland's cane chipped and cracked. They were in no condition to fight anyone, let alone him.

So where exactly did they think they were going to get by provoking him like this?

"Oh, I can feel it," he sighed, hand going to his heart. It took all Vector's considerable self control to remain still and silent. Heartland was really pushing his luck. "Your concern for your comrades is touching. You must really care for us. I'm sure you can feel your love for us too. Your heart burning!"

Oh, for heaven's sake.

"Right? My Lord Rabbit."

Vector's fury vanished for a second. His hands fell at his sides, jaw going slack. All he could do was stare.

Rabbit.

To add insult to injury. Heartland mocked him and then degraded him with that ridiculous name from his past?! Rabbit! Bunny! Like he was some kind of simpering animal waiting to have its neck snapped and flesh devoured by waiting predators.

Vector lifted his eyes to the four in front of him. Heartland's cold sneer as he awaited Vector's response to his obvious provocations. Perhaps he had always been a scared little rabbit. He was back then when they got hold of him. Afraid of everything. Wanting only to be with the first friends he'd ever made. Friends who forgot about him so easily.

For so long now, he'd hidden away. Never lowering his hood for anyone but Durbe, keeping his identity a mystery from everyone, as if Rei had never existed, as if they were two entirely different people. Perhaps that was less to do with his persona that inflicted fear around the country, but the fear of showing his true self. Fear of people seeing the weak creature he truly was.

But things were different now. He was strong. He was powerful. But more than that, he had family. People who cared. Durbe was gone and that fury burned inside of him still. He would deal with that soon enough. But on top of that he had Orrim. He had Haruto. His uncle Byron. He had confronted Yuma and Ryoga. He was finally facing his past.

It was a moment of epiphany.

Vector didn't need to be afraid anymore. He didn't need to hold onto this hood anymore.

Rei Shingtsu would inflict fear as much as Lord Vector.

"I guess it really our Bunny," Semimaru sneered. "Isn't it nice to see he still knows his place?"

"You're right," Vector said finally. His voice was quiet and low. There was a strange sense of calm over him. "That was me once. But I'm sure you already knew that. I'm sure Ka already told you, despite my obvious wishes against it."

Kaninja too a small step back, laughing awkwardly. "Sorry about that, Rei."

"You sound like you've finally grown up a bit, Bunny," Mr Heartland said, almost cooing over him like he was a child still. "So, I assume you'll do the grown up thing and talk reasonably about our plans for the world that you're going to help us put into place. And, of course, our promotion and raise."

"Is that so? I may have been more willing to put up with your clownish antics if you'd accomplished your task and brought home Michael. Not only did you fail but you caused his death."

"And what do you care about little Michael?" he laughed. "Byron's hardly a threat to your power. Stop stalling, shut up and listen, Rabbit. We've got a lot of work to do and-"

"The Arclights are my family."

Whatever Mr Heartland was going to say fell into silence. His face went pale and Vector's face split into a grin. Michael was family. He mattered to Thomas. He was precious. It was their fault he was gone.

Mr Heartland takes a step back. "N-now, Rei-"

"You should stop talking."

Purple flames burned up his robes from the bottom up. For the first time in a long time, Vector revealed himself entirely within the walls of Baria. He wasn't afraid anymore. He smiled, dusting down his dark leather of his jacket, raising his gaze once more to the four in front of him.

"He's… definitely grown up," Kurage muttered. "Hey, Heartland… this isn't a good idea."

"Stop being such a wuss," Semimaru laughed. "There's still only one of him and four of us. It's just a pathetic little rabbit."

"Keep telling yourself that," Vector replied quietly, slowly striding across the courtyard towards them. "I'm sure it'll be a comfort in the afterlife."

"Fine, Rabbit," Heartland laughed, swinging his cane. Neon green flames wrapped around his cane and Vector grinned. "If that's what you want, I'll have to discipline you like in the old days."

Heartland's cane swung at Vector and he stepped back casually, hands tucked away in his pockets. His flames looked sickly and wrong. Who had neon fire? Their powers were an echo of their souls. So what did that say about Mr Heartland?

Discipline him like he used to? Who did Heartland think he was?

"Didn't you say it yourself, Heartland?" Vector giggled, straightening up again. Heartland stared up at him and Semimaru took a step forward. They were really going to try? Vector was more glad than he thought he'd be. He could show them exactly how much he'd changed and grown. "I've grown up. I don't do punishments anymore."

Durbe was the only one he'd ever accepted a punishment from, albeit kicking and screaming. Durbe was special. His saviour. His mentor. Until he found his family, Durbe had been the only who'd ever truly cared for him.

"You-"

Semimaru launched forward from behind Heartland, throwing a giant first straight at Vector. But just as before, Vector stepped out the way casually. He didn't even have to try. One person attacking him never did anything. He didn't even had to use his magic the way they were fighting him. One at a time. Just throwing themselves at him. They were never going to get anywhere.

"I don't even have to use my powers against you losers," Vector sneered.

"What are you two doing?!" Heartland snapped, turning to glare at Kurage and Kaninja. "Don't just stand there!"

"If they know what's good for them, they'll leave."

Vector paused, between Kurage and Kaninja and the other two. His gaze met theirs for a moment before he turned, easily sidestepping another swing of Heartland's cane. Semimaru and Heartland were his main target. They'd tormented him and bullied him and driven him to despair. Trying to break him into their perfect little weapon. At least the other two had given him _some_ care.

Kaninja stepped back and Vector turned on the two who were his main targets. Good for them. They shouldn't get involved.

Vector swung his arm out, a dark metal cylinder appearing in his hand. It opened up, extending into a long metal spear. He very rarely used his weapon. He never saw the need. No one ever matched him. But he was going to see Heartland suffer for everything he's done. For everything Vector had been through.

Heartland's cane bounced off Vector's spear with ease. Vector drove the tip of his spear into the crystal and pushed up, avoiding Semimaru's giant fist and swinging around the shaft. One foot connected with Semimaru's jaw. Semimaru staggered aside and Vector followed through his spin, this time driving both heels into his back.

By the time Vector landed, Heartland's fiery cane was swinging down at him again. Vector jerked up his spear from the crystal ground to block. Heartland's cane bounced off it harmlessly and Vector twisted. The blunt end of his spear followed through upwards, smacking under Heartland's chin and knocking him onto his backside.

"Is that all you've got?" Vector cackled. "I expected more from my _dear guardians_."

Vector's spear twisted and split into two as Semimaru leapt at him once more. The two pieces easily blocked punch after punch, Vector being pushed back step by step. For a moment. He ducked down, dropping beneath one of his giant fists. His spear pieces reconnected with a snap and Semimaru jerked to a stop.

"You- you really are a monster!" Heartland cried, scrambling to his feet to run. "Demon!"

"Huh?" Vector giggled, turning to Semimaru and jerking his spear from where it was impaled in his side. Semimaru collapsed to the floor and Vector sighed as blood dripped from his spear. "I guess I missed any vital. Aren't I amazing?" His grin widened and he bit back a giggle at how pale the other three went. "What's wrong with you guys? At least I didn't kill him outright."

"Rei…" Kurage stammered. "Come on…"

"Let's talk about this," Kaninja agreed, nodding hastily.

"You ungrateful little brat," Heartland snarled, gripping his cane. "It's time I stop playing games-"

"Oh _shut up_," Vector said, shaking his head. Heartland faltered and Vector raised his spear tip, aiming straight at Heartland. "I think it's about time you felt it yourself, Mr Heartland. Your heart _burning_."

Violet flames whipped up around Mr Heartland and Vector giggled madly to himself as Heartland broke down into pitiful begging. How quickly the proud broke.

"Vector, enough."

The flames vanished and Vector turned away at Don Thousand's voice. If he wanted them alive so be it, but he wasn't going to be happy about it. Don Thousand considered the four for a moment before a cold smile spread across what had once been a kind, gentle face.

"You have until sunset to be gone or I won't hold Vector back any further," Don Thousand said, eyes narrowed slightly. "Get out and do something useful." He smiled a little. "Finish the job. Michael's little partner is still out there. And I'm sure you're keen for your revenge, no? Find him. And I suggest this time you don't underestimate him. He has a great power within him, even if he struggles to unleash it. Do not underestimate him or those he will have surrounded himself with."

Heartland pulled himself upright and Vector scowled, folding his arms and glaring openly. After what a mess they'd made of everything else, Don Thousand was going to let them off?

"I don't care what you do to the others but bring that one back."

"That brat," Heartland hissed. "What could you possibly want with him that warrants us not just exacting our revenge?"

Don Thousand's eyes narrowed and Mr Heartland took a step back away from him. After a moment, Don Thousand smiled, almost sweetly. "Because I asked you to, Mr Heartland. Isn't that a good enough reason? I have something I need him for. Do you know how rare a truly powerful Aether is? Particularly one specialised in electricity. Find him and bring him to me. Kill the rest. Do so and there will be quite the reward in it for you."

Mr Heartland's eyes widened. How disgusting. But then wasn't that Mr Heartland all over? Anything for a reward. Vector's scowl deepened.

"You have until sundown to get going. I suggest you get your friend to a healer." Don Thousand turned and Vector shot the four a final glare before turning on his heel and following Don Thousand. "Do try to return this one in better condition than the last one."

Vector slammed the door behind them and Don Thousand paused, holding out a hand. When Vector was about to question what on earth he was doing, a grey robe appeared and Don Thousand turned, wrapping it loosely around his shoulders and pulling up his hood.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Don Thousand said, gazing straight into his eyes. "I'm well aware of your past with my other half."

"What do I care about that?" Vector growled. "I came out on top in the end."

"So you did," he chuckled coldly. "But you're angry too, aren't you? Not just because I took your opportunity at revenge. You're angry because of Durbe. Didn't you realise? He was my anchor in this world. The last of my power resided inside him. Once I was free of my prison and allowed into this world once more, I had to take the last of my power from him."

"Where is he?"

"You can't save him."

"Where is he?"

Don Thousand sighed. "He's at the old palace in Hope. But you can't save him. You can't reach him. He's already been taken by the Barian world. He's with his precious Mizael. Holding onto such sentimentality. You really need to learn to let go of these silly emotions and control them. Before I decide to do it for you."

Vector ignored the threat and opened up a portal, stepping through into the old palace in Hope. He'd been coming here too often for his liking. At least this time he wouldn't be there after dark. Although, he doubted there could be much worse than what he faced before.

"Durbe!" Vector yelled, running through the halls. Even if it was dumb. There was no way Durbe could reply to him, was there? Don Thousand had probably done away with him already. "Durbe! Don't you dare be dead! You've got a hell of a lot of answers to give me!"

Vector swept the rooms, searching everywhere he could for Durbe. Their relationship was combative and argumentative and Vector was loathed to listen to Durbe's orders, but Durbe had been the only one to actually care what happened to him. Durbe had cared that he wasn't a monster.

Finally he found the room. One of the highest towers. A small, nondescript bedroom with a balcony. And Durbe laid on the bed, lovingly tucked in as though someone had truly cared when they left him there.

"Durbe!" Vector ran over without thinking, throwing himself up onto the bed and shaking him roughly. "Oi, Durbe! Wake up!"

He ignore the voice in the back of his mind telling him it was useless. Durbe would never wake up again. Durbe couldn't be dead. He wasn't allowed to be dead. That wasn't part of Vector's plan. If they could get rid of Durbe so easily, it didn't bode well for any of them.

"Wake up!" Vector yelled, shaking his shoulders. "You idiot, you've got to tell me all your secrets before you die! You can't die until you've given me all the answers I need to kill you myself..."

He laid down slowly, head resting on Durbe's chest as he curled up. Durbe had always said he was sure Vector would be the death of him. Whether it was a joke or Durbe knew Vector truly harboured such desires for power he wouldn't stop and Durbe would one day become an obstacle to be removed, Vector didn't know. But there was no way he was going to let someone else get away with removing Durbe before the time he had planned for.

But then-

Then Vector noticed it. The steady rise and fall of his pillow beneath his head. Durbe's chest. Breathing.

Durbe was breathing!

Vector jerked up, staring down at Durbe's body. He was breathing. His skin was warm. He was alive. What on earth? Then what was Don Thousand talking about? Not being able to save him? Now he thought about it, Durbe looked like he was just sleeping. Mizael's body had turned to crystal. But Durbe really did just look like he was sleeping.

"Durbe?" Vector whispered, taking his glasses from his nose. How careless to let him sleep with his glasses on. He set them on the side table and frowned down at him. "Can you hear me? You've got too many answers locked away inside your mind to dream away forever. So I'm going to do something you told me never to do, ok?"

Vector smirked and poked Durbe's forehead before slipping his hand into Durbe's sleeping one, fingers laced together. His power focused in the palm of his hand, pushing against Durbe's reacting energy. He sighed and closed his eyes, focusing as much as he could on Durbe's energy. Focus. Focus on the energies of the three worlds and what was between. He and Durbe were humans connected to those two worlds. The two worlds merged on earth through them. So their powers could merge too. They could form a link.

Durbe had said it was possible in theory. The little tryst between Kaito and Orrim had proved something could happen when an Infernal and Ethereal bonded. He had to focus on them. Focus on their bond. Him and Durbe.

Vector _needed_ to reach Durbe.

"_Don't be afraid," the stranger had murmured, unlocking the cuffs around his wrists. "You and I are monsters, are we not? What do the likes of you and I have to fear, Vector?"_

_Rei blinked up at his saviour. "Vector? My name is Rei."_

"_No," he said, shaking his head. He smiled and offered his hand. "Trust me, Vector. Everything will make sense soon enough. But for now, I need you to believe that I'm here to help you. I came all this way and did all this to free you. So please, come with me and let the world see what monsters we truly are."_

_Rei stared up at him, the chaos and destruction silent around him as the man smiled. Someone had come all this way and broken into the country's most secure, infamous jail, just to break him out? He reached up slowly, fingers grasped around the stranger's. Vector, huh?_

"_That's it." His smile widened a little and he pulled Rei up. He held out a robe and Rei took it slowly, wrapping it around him and pulling up the hood before grasping his saviour's hand once more. "My name is Durbe. My companion is Mizael. We're here to take you home, Vector. You're safe now."_

_Rei nodded, hanging onto his hand as they went out into the ruined halls. A tall, elegant man in similar dark robes swung his sword, sending guards flying with ease. _

"_Don't be afraid," Durbe murmured, squeezing his hand. A golden lance of his own appeared in his free hand. "Summon up all your strength. Tear down this place that has tormented us both. I will teach you how to master your powers in time, but for now let them loose and show the world the monster they feared so."_

"_Rei!" He turned, staring through the smoke and rubble and found two familiar figures heading into the cell Durbe had just pulled him from. "Rei?! Rei, where are you?!"_

_Rei turned, stepping towards them but Durbe squeezed his hand and pulled him back. He found himself gazing into hard silver eyes. His heart trembled and Durbe smiled gently._

"_Don't." He said it with such conviction that Rei had utter faith in him for some reason. "You don't need them anymore. Throw away who you were. This place, those people, you don't need any of them."_

_There was yelling from down the hall. Guards and inmates and Durbe straightens up, adjusting his glasses and pulling Rei behind him. The guards come around the corner, guns aimed straight at them and Durbe raises his lance into the air. The blinding light was nothing like Rei had ever seen. He clung to Durbe's hand, staring helplessly at Durbe's power and the glittering glowing sentry that came to their defence under Durbe's command. Utter chaos and destruction controlled by a man who radiated power and authority. And Rei can't help but join in with Durbe's encouragement, letting loose his flames for the first time in over a year. It was the most fun. To finally see those who had made him suffer for so long suffering in return. _

"_Let's go," Durbe said, leading Rei through a now ruined wall. _

_Rei gazed back at the now ruined prison, hurrying behind Durbe in the opposite direction to the escaping prisoners. What little that remained standing was soon razed to the ground by Mizael following behind them. The summoned monsters faded and they paused at the edge of a forest, gazing back at the unfolding disaster. A small group were waiting for them and Rei suddenly felt like someone had been waiting for him for the first time in his life. _

"_It's alright," Durbe said softly, drawing Rei into his arms. "You're safe now. You're home." Rei let out a shaking breath and his fists clenched around Durbe's robes without thinking. "All you have to do is accept us, Vector. Accept our power and darkness and you will never have to fear being alone again. I will always be here with you. I promise."_

"You promised, Durbe!" Vector whispered, squeezing Durbe's hand tighter. "You promised you'd always be here! You're not allowed to leave yet!"

"You're so noisey," replied a quiet voice inside his head.

* * *

Ryoga's lance hit Merag's icy blade, knocking it back as Thomas moved around behind her, flaming sword swinging down at her back. Merag twisted, catching his sword with her blade, knocking him back away. Neither of them were looking to kill Merag. Neither were interested in going all out and hurting her, even if she was a fake creation. It would hurt too much to see the light fading from her eyes once more.

The only problem was that Merag was too strong for them not take her seriously.

Thomas gripped his sword tighter, ignoring his hand trembling. He didn't want to kill her again. He didn't want to be here again. But somehow he'd got himself into this mess. He didn't have a choice.

"If you're going to go spacing out, I'll do this on my own," Ryoga snapped.

Thomas' head jerked his head up to see Merag's blade swinging at him once more. He let the flames surround his sword once more, tearing through the ice, shattering it into steam. Merag smirked, swinging around further, hitting Thomas' side with the icy shaft of her blade and sending him flying into Ryoga. The pair ended up in a heap as Merag leered down at them.

"I thought you were better than that, brother," she said, letting her blade rest on the ground. "Are you really so pathetic without Don Thousand's power?"

"Get off me," Ryoga growled, shoving Thomas off. "What's wrong with you? Focus."

"I don't want to kill her again," Thomas whispered, staggering to his feet.

"She's not real," he replied. "Didn't we just establish that? She's not really Rio. Do you think I could be doing this if I didn't know she wasn't really Rio?!" He caught Thomas' collar, shaking him roughly. "Burn her!"

"Ryoga-"

"Do it!" Ryoga yelled, shoving him away. "Some fake sister doesn't get to rule my life! I'm not going to be manipulated and controlled by some fake! They don't get away with trying to control me using some fake sister!" His voice cracked, hands trembling as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Do it, before I lose my nerve."

Thomas nodded. If Ryoga could get up the nerve then who was he to back down. "Let's get this over with fast then."

"Pay attention!" Merag snapped, her blade slamming down between them as they jumped apart. "You two are supposed to be a challenge!"

No more games. They couldn't keep holding back. Ryoga's lance shot forward, aiming at Merag's chest as Thomas dropped to one knee, his sword flipping in two halves again. He lined up carefully, pulling back fiery arrow. Merag and Ryoga clashed violently, lance and scythe slamming together as they danced across the floor. Not the easiest thing to get aim on but Thomas waited patiently, watching for his chance.

Ryoga jerked around, the broad side of his lance knocking Merag's legs from under her at last and jumping back. Finally Thomas had room.

The fiery arrow soared through the air and hit Merag's stomach, exploding in smoke and flames as she hit the ground. Ryoga took a slow breath, staggering slightly and Thomas stood slowly, resheathing his sword and turning to his bag.

"That's enough to get away," he said quietly. "I don't want to kill any more than necessary."

Ryoga nodded and picked up his own back, the pair of them heading towards the door. They didn't have time to play games with Merag. They had to get away before it was too late. Before Don Thousand returned his attention to them. They'd leave Merag for now.

"Let's go," Ryoga sighed, striding passed Merag's body towards the exit.

Thomas was on his heels for a moment only to be jerked back by a tight grip on his coat. His jaw clenched and he whipped out his sword to give Merag a warning slash, enough to get her to let go only to freeze. His chest constricted and his breath was knocked from his lungs at the sparkling emerald eyes gazing back at him desperately.

"Michael," he rasped.

"Brother," Michael whispered, reaching up and grasping Thomas' hands. He staggered to his feet, resting their foreheads together lightly. "Thomas, please. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Michael, I'm sorry," Thomas breathed. His sword came to rest against the ground and his palm pressed lightly against Michael's cheek. "I'm sorry. I wasn't there. I should have protected you. I failed you."

"Thomas, what are you-" Thomas glanced back at Ryoga, who'd turned white as a sheet. "Thomas!"

"Don't go," Michael said, hands clinging to Thomas' chest. "Please. Let's never be apart again."

"Thomas, he's not real!" Ryoga snapped. "You know he's not real. It's the same chaos creation, it's feeding off your memories. Just finish it off and let's go."

"I can't." Thomas shook his head, Michael holding his gaze the entire time. "I can't lose him again. I don't care if he's fake, he's here right now."

"Then say goodbye properly if that's what you need but we have to go."

"Don't go," Michael insisted, shaking his head desperately. "Don't let him take you away again. Stay with me." His hand laid lightly over Thomas' on his sword. "Make Nasch stay and we'll never be apart again, Thomas."

"Thomas, don't give into this. Don't let it pull you into its web. You're hurting and grieving and it's still raw and fresh, I get that, but if I can face Rio you can face Michael too. You're not the type of man to let someone use your family to control you anymore than I am! Say goodbye to Michael and let's go. You can grieve once we're safe!"

"I'm sorry, Ryoga."

"I'll tear that fake from your arms if you won't let him go, Thomas!"

Thomas' eyes narrowed and he held Michael close for a long moment, taking a slow deep breath. Michael's hand squeezes his around his sword and Thomas knew Ryoga was right. Michael was a fake and he should let him go but how can he? He'd lost everyone. How could he just let him go?

Was it really so important they left?

"Then try it," he said softly, releasing Michael and swinging around to Ryoga. His sword fell level at Ryoga's throat, Michael clinging to the back of his coat. "Ryoga."

"Oh, you are _kidding_ me," Ryoga growled, raising his lance in return. "_Fine_! I'm going to rip that thing apart for making a fool out of the both of us, and then I'm going to knock some sense into you for falling for it!"


	37. Restricted Access

A/N: A slightly quicker updates than the last ones. They're getting quicker. Although this one might have been too quick. Is there such a thing? Who knows? Anyway, let's of fun. More fighting, Infernal losers, a little bit of Thomas and Kaito and some cute bonding between Kaito and Takashi. Because I like nonstandard character interactions. Anyway, yes, enjoy and you know I love hearing from you guys. Have fun.

* * *

Ryoga's lance touched lightly against Thomas' sword. They'd just got over their fighting and settled in some sort of uneasy friendship again. Or maybe just a truce and alliance for their mutual benefit. Either way, it was a step in the right direction.

And now this thing was trying to get in the way. First as Merag, now as Michael. Taking advantage of their grief and bond with their siblings. They were older brothers. Losing Rio had torn Ryoga apart to the point where he had given into the Barians. Ryoga had taken so long to get over it, as much as you ever could get over it. Thomas had lost Michael not even a month ago. It was still a raw, open wound. Don Thousand had suppressed the grief from almost the exact moment he felt it. His grief over Michael, over Kaito, everything that had been taken.

Over the time Ryoga had been Nasch, Don Thousand had let him grieve piece by piece slowly letting him recover. And come to terms with his life, even knowing Merag was a fake. Thomas had just had it forced down from the start with nothing to help. Like Ryoga could blame him for wanting to hang onto this fake for just a little bit longer.

But they didn't have time.

Ryoga thrust his lance forward at Thomas, looking to get a clean strike on his shoulder. He just wanted to get him out the way enough to get rid of the fake Michael and get Thomas away. He can't afford to actually hurt him or he'd have to leave him behind. And that would really put his plan at a disadvantage.

Thomas' sword snapped aside and Ryoga's lance was knocked off balance, soaring harmlessly passed his head. Not that Ryoga was surprised. He'd be disappointed if his greatest rival, his sister's executioner and one of the Astral's greatest warriors couldn't defend against such a simple attack. Thomas twisted and turned, pushing Michael down and out the way of their weapons as he came around, slamming the butt of his sword into the small of Ryoga's back, sending Ryoga stumbling forward.

Why the hell hadn't Thomas fought like this against Merag?

Because he was now defending his little brother, not trying to kill someone he'd already regretted killing once.

Even so, there was a thrill to it. Something about facing Thomas like this made his heart race. Thomas was an incredible fighter. He was well trained and talented swordsman. As all Arclights were. Ryoga hadn't fought Thomas at full power in years. Not like this. There was always something else in the way, something bigger at stake. There was now. There was a lot at stake. But Ryoga wanted to fight Thomas. He wanted to clash with him. Wasn't that what Alit said? That they could reach each others' souls in a passionate clash?

Ryoga swung his lance, throwing himself forward at Thomas once more. They clashed again, Thomas' large sword giving him a far more even playing ground against his lance than most swordsman. Ryoga was almost enchanted watching him. Their footsteps danced around each other, weapons bouncing off one another, the class of metal echoing through the room.

Thomas knocked Ryoga aside once more, a blazing arrow piercing through the wall of water that Ryoga barely manages to dodge. And no sooner had he pulled himself up to aim another blow then Thomas' boot connected with his side, sending him stumbling back into the wall. Ryoga became horribly aware for an instant that this is the same problem he had with Merag. He couldn't beat Thomas without going all out. And he couldn't afford to hurt him. He needed Thomas to come with him and be in reasonable condition or they were never going to get anywhere.

But more than that, he was struck by just how powerful Thomas was. Without Don Thousand's power boosting him, Ryoga was struggling to keep up. Infernals really were a class of their own and Ryoga really couldn't afford to be lax. Thomas was barely using magic and was clearly wasn't looking to strike any killing blows. The sharp edge of his sword hadn't come anywhere near him. And Thomas still had him on the ropes.

Ryoga had to stop fighting half heartedly. If he had to hurt Thomas, superficially at least, so be it. A thrust of his lance sent a blast of dark water into Thomas, seemingly catching him off guard. Thomas skidded to a stop, dropping to one knee and aiming another arrow.

Only Ryoga saw what Thomas didn't; the fake Michael with a sword flashing in the light, aiming straight between Thomas' shoulders.

_No!_

Ryoga gave up trying not to hurt Thomas. He was better hurting him a little than letting that fake kill him off. He swept his lance across, sending a wave of water over to knock Thomas aside. And then Thomas saw it. There was pain in his eyes as he stared up at Michael but he knew he was fake, didn't he? He'd known from the start.

Thomas twisted and kicked Michael's legs from under him.

Ryoga pushed his lance forward.

Michael stumbled and fell forward.

All at once.

The agonised scream was all too familiar. Ryoga knew as well as Thomas that the being impaled on his lance is nothing more than a doll made of Chaos energy but it shook him too. It wasn't see easy not to feel guilt and pain when looking at an exact copy of the youngest Arclight coughing up blood through a twisted, pained grin. He jerked away his lance, stumbling a little, and the fake fell into Thomas' arms. He hadn't seen Michael die the first time, seeing the fake now must have been just as bad.

"W-we have to go, Thomas," Ryoga said, trying to ignore how cold it felt to be dragging a grieving brother from his dying sibling. Even knowing the truth. "We've already wasted too much time."

"You kill him!"

"He's not real!"

Thomas shook his head, clinging to Michael, even as the fake faded into Merag's form once more. Ryoga snatched Thomas' arm, dragging him up and away. They had to go. They'd already spent far too long here. They had to go.

"I'm sorry."

"Michael…"

"It's a fake," Ryoga murmured. "It always was. You knew that. I know it's a shock to see it but... it was fake. Keep telling yourself that."

Just like Ryoga was.

Thomas swallowed thickly, nodding a little, although still staring back at Merag and the pool of dark blood. Ryoga's chest ached but there was nothing more he could do. He had to let the fake memories go and accept her death just as much as Thomas had to let go of Michael.

"We have to go, we've wasted too much time already."

"It shouldn't still have a form-"

"Ignore it and let's go!"

Thomas nodded weakly, finally grabbing his bag and sheathing his sword. They hurried out the door, Thomas' hand clasped around Ryoga's and squeezing tightly.

A chilling giggle echoed through the room behind them, turning into a made cackle as they ran through the back alleys of Baria, heading towards the city walls. Neither wanted to say it what they both knew. That it had been a set up. It wanted one of them to kill one of their siblings.

Ryoga's mind wandered to Mizel and the Witch Queen. To the old legend. Sacrifices of despair. That was what she'd said, wasn't it? They would make sacrifices. It wanted their despair? Their grief? Don Thousand had released them from his hold just so they could despair for his witch?

"Ryoga-"

"I know," Ryoga replied, pulling Thomas around a corner. "But we'll think about it later. Whatever they wanted us to do that for, it doesn't matter. We just need to hide and get out the way right now. If Don Thousand starts looking for us and wants us back under control-"

"No, Ryoga," Thomas panted, collapsing against the wall. Ryoga frowned, turning to him slowly. Had he got hurt in the fight? They didn't have time. Thomas could rest when they were somewhere safe. "I don't feel so good."

"Just hang on a little bit longer," Ryoga insisted, pulling him along down the abandoned alley. "Just a little further, I know somewhere we can hide, then I'll sort out whatever wrong with you. But it's your own fault for fighting when we didn't have to."

"No, it's my powers, there's something weird going on," he replied. "Something really weird."

Thomas staggered and stumbled and Ryoga slung his arm around his shoulder, helping him down a set of dilapidated crystal steps. Thomas already looked a mess. He'd noticed this could happen with Durbe and Vector too. Kaito too when he'd been the Astrals' servant. Their link to the other worlds left them vulnerable to changes from beyond their world.

"Stay with me a bit longer, Thomas," Ryoga said, heading into the catacombs. They should have been shielded down there from Don Thousand searching for them. "I'm not carrying you."

"Kaito," Thomas breathed, closing his eyes.

"No napping until we're there or I'll leave you here."

Thomas nodded, shuffling along until they reached a small room. It wasn't much but Ryoga had found it while exploring early on, before he was made a Lord. Probably from previous wars. Inside was a basic camping cot and an old cupboard and nothing else. Thomas was barely able to stand and Ryoga dumped him on the bed without ceremony, turning his attention to bolting the door and activating the energy shielding. It should keep them safe long enough to recover.

"Thomas-"

Ryoga turned back to him only to find Thomas passed out and panting heavily. Maybe Infernals and Ethereals were cursed in their own way. If Thomas had fallen into this trance in battle it would have been the death of him.

With a heavy sigh, Ryoga tucked Thomas under the thin blankets. Let him rest. Ryoga would keep guard and try to figure out their next steps. Of course, Ryoga had more of a plan than he let on. He could hardly tell Thomas he intended to use him as leverage over his brother if need be. Christopher was the leader of the Astral Lords. He was Nasch's Astral mirror. If he had to use Thomas against Christopher, he would. Without Michael, wouldn't it stand to reason Christopher would be even more protective of his brother?

Ryoga might not have been as cold as Nasch but he was Barian. The Chaos had unleashed the darkest parts of him. He wasn't above doing anything it took to survive.

The more he thought on his own though, the more his thoughts drifted to Merag. To Rio. His sister was long dead and he'd clung onto Merag for so long, trying to believe they were one and the same. He understood Thomas' desperation. But he didn't want to think on that. It would drive him insane. For now, he'd busy himself preparing for their next move while Thomas recovered from whatever the Barian world was doing to his powers.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kaito murmured, arms wrapped around Thomas' shoulders. Thomas blinked slowly, gazing around at the red world. Like Baria had expanded and taken over the world. Thomas' hand laid over his, tilting his head slowly and gazing around. "Thomas?"

"It's the Barian world," Thomas replied. "We're in the Barian world. A piece of ours souls, at least. In a sort of halfway world. The space between our world and the Barians."

Kaito frowned, leaning his chin on Thomas' shoulder and glancing around. The Barian world? It was like a desert, like the waste only with crystal growths and deep reddish pink sand and rock. In the distance, there was what looked Baria, only far larger. He supposed that was hardly a surprise. And it was stunning. The crystal spires, ruby red sky filled with twinkling stars and magenta clouds. Beautiful.

Kaito can't help sigh softly, leaning into Thomas' back and resting against him. There was no one he'd rather share this with. Even if he had far more questions.

"How?"

"It's normal for me. I've done it before. Not very often. But it's one of the side effects of being an Infernal. A fragment of your soul can resonate with this world. Through the link. We're not fully immersed. It's more like a dream." He paused and frowned, turning to glare at Kaito. "Why am I explaining this? You're Ethereal. Haven't you been to the Astral version of this world?"

Kaito frowned a little and nodded. Now he thought about it, he supposed he had. And Thomas didn't seem at all bothered by the situation so he supposed it must have been something more normal for him. Thomas' eyes fell shut and he leant his head against Kaito's. He definitely didn't seem to consider this world, or whatever had called them here, any threat.

For a moment there was peace, the two of them just resting together. After everything that had happened, Kaito couldn't bring himself to let go. Seeing Thomas head away with the Lords knowing he was about to be put to death, then discovering he was alive and Thomas had been made a Lord… the entire thing had made his mind spin. But having Thomas' in his arms now made it all better. He was alive and seemingly unharmed physically and mentally. As far as he could be given his situation.

"I really am so sorry about Michael," Kaito whispered. "I know, we didn't really talk about it or anything last time we saw each other but I want you to know I really am so sorry. I know there's nothing I can say or do that will make it better and I can't be here to help you get through it but I am so sorry."

"He was your family too," Thomas replied quietly. "I'm sure you're grieving too."

Kaito smiled a little. It's touching that Thomas saw it like that. That he really did see Kaito as family to him and Michael, no matter what he'd said under the influence of Chaos. And he was grieving. In his own quiet way. Kaito had never been one to show his pain outwardly. He didn't want to burden others with it. A part of him still wondered if he had any right to grieve Michael. He had failed to look after him. Failed to look after any of them. He wasn't Michael's brother really. He wasn't his partner. He wasn't really anything to him, was he? They hadn't even been that close, had they?

Kaito shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts and focusing on the situation at hand.

"So, I understand that you're here because you're Infernal, but why am I here?"

"If I had to guess, I'd think it was when we our powers reacted when we were together," Thomas said. "There must be a fragment of your soul or powers or something still existing inside mine. Enough that you're here now with me."

"Well done," purred Don Thousand's voice.

The world shifted and they were faced with a small group. Kaito recognised the tall, elegant man watching them all with a cold smile. He'd seen him in pictures. Don Thousand's original form. He smiled at the group and Thomas' hand tightened around Kaito's as he glanced around. Kaito was starting to understand.

Don Thousand and a tall, intimidating woman. Vector, recognisable by the coloured robes he wore even now, and an odd shimmering form behind him. Yuma and that Astral. Infernals. A redheaded man who was grinning down at the group and Thomas seemed to have turned deliberately away from him as the shimmering figure behind Vector seemed to hold him back from going for his throat. Not a popular man then.

Slightly more worrying were the few figures he couldn't make out. Dark and hazy and watching silently. It made him uncomfortable. Infernals were powerful and dangerous Sorcerers. Kaito hadn't realised there were so many. He remembered stories that the royal family and Astrals had taken steps to wipe them out. Vector's ranting while they prisoners only made it more obvious. Imprisoning them. Executing them. Keeping them tracked and registered.

They were afraid of them.

Kaito hated to think that Thomas could have been treated like that. Thomas could have been locked away away and treated like a danger just because of what he was. Kaito might never have met him.

Still so many unknown Infernals made him uneasy. Currently, all known Infernals except this strange redheaded man were aligned with the Barians and this group proved they outnumbered known Ethereals. It wasn't a good sign.

"At least one of my children understand the situation he's put himself in," Don Thousand said. "It seems the latest generation is rather fond of the Astral world. So many of you diluting your powers with the Astral's energy. You should be forcing them into servitude rather than allowing them access to our power. Yes, children, you bonded with those of the Astral world. They cannot interact with our world or those who they haven't shared their powers with. I'm sure you see around you figures of light. Those are other Astral energies."

"You can only see the light too. You can only be seen by those who've shared their power with you. But let me guess anyway." The woman chuckled and turned, pointing a long finger straight at Vector, who took half a step back. "Durbe." She turned to Yuma. "Your displaced soul." She glanced over at Thomas. "And Kaito."

"Kaito?!" Yuma cries, gazing over.

"You don't have any right to talk about him after what you did," Thomas snapped, glaring over.

Vector sighed. "I guess you're still a bit sore that, huh Orrim? Durbe and I thought it was for the best though."

Kaito scowled, mostly ignoring the conversation and focusing on bigger issues, and Thomas squeezed his hand. The woman knew them somehow? Even if she claimed all they saw was light? And Don Thousand said they were bonded? Vector and Durbe had bonded the way they had?

"Does that mean they-"

"Don't," Thomas hissed. Kaito fell silent. "Don't make me think about it."

"Creatures that exist solely through your souls," Don Thousand continued as if no one had said a word. "How sad."

Kaito's frown deepened as Thomas' grip tightened further. Only through Thomas? Was he trying to say they were dead? They were telling Thomas he was dead? That he'd been executed no doubt. Kaito hadn't known he'd been saved until he woke up with people around him. Did Thomas believe he was dead too? That would explain Yuma's reaction. And Thomas' sudden disdain towards him. But didn't that imply Durbe was dead too? What on earth had been going on in Baria while he was out of the loop.

"Thomas-"

"Well, doesn't just serve them right anyway?" the older man sneered. "A few dead Astral worlders makes the world a better place. Those Astrals should be on their knees in servitude. Isn't that what this war was for? To make those disgusting Astrals bow their heads to us or burn in our flames."

"Those are some pretty radical views, old man," one of the unknowns muttered.

"Just old out dated views," answered another. "No one thinks like that anymore."

"It was an Ethereal who started it all anyway," Yuma cried.

"What's he talking about?" Kaito whispered as the group argued. "And who is that man?"

"He's Vector's father," Thomas replied. "My uncle. He's a real nasty piece of work."

"That's something if you're saying it. I guess that explains Vector too."

"I feel sorry for the two of you being related to that," an unknown girl said, shaking her head. "Not surprising he's the father of another monster-"

"Vector's not a monster," Thomas snapped as Vector opened his mouth. "People need to stop labelling everyone else as monsters. It's getting us nowhere and turning us on each other while there are far bigger things to deal with than petty squabbling with people beneath me."

"Beneath you?!" one of the male unknowns fumed, taking a step forward only for crystals to block her path. "You've got some nerve defending that monster and calling us names. I don't care if you're family, that_ thing_ is a abomination even by our standards."

"No, he's right, Rei is just a pathetic little disappointment," Vector's father said with a shrug. "Apparently you are too, Thomas. And I had such high hopes at least one of my brood would live up to expectations but it seems you're all useless. I suppose I'll just have to make some new heirs to look after. Some who aren't such terrible disappointments."

"Two Astral Lords aren't enough for him?" Kaito muttered and Thomas almost smiled. "And I thought we had pushy parents."

"I'll have to do the job of bring those Astrals into line myself once I'm King."

"You think you're gonna be King?" the girl laughed. "Don't we already have the Prince ruling? And the Lords on top of that?"

"What have you done with my sister?" Yuma snapped.

"Children please, this is a family matter," the woman- the witch, Kaito realised- said quietly. "So I'm afraid I'll have to ask you who aren't family to leave before you continue your bickering and we reach the point of this meeting."

Kaito found himself gazing out the window at the dark scenery passing by. What was that? Pieces of their souls in the Barian world? Kaito's soul and Thomas' were bonded? From that night they spent together? Kaito didn't even know what that night really was- what it meant for them and their relationship- but it seemed they had unleashed something more than they could imagine. They had changed things forever. Perhaps more than just their powers and their relationship.

Kaito's hand went absently to the pendant around his neck once more. Now far less the mark of his promise to Chris to protect his family, a promise it seemed he'd utterly failed keep, but the sign his partnership with Thomas. A stupid trinket that passed between them as they travelled separate roads to the same end.

Perhaps it was best that Thomas believed he had been executed. As long as he believed that, they could continue fighting fate and avoid Kaito having to kill Thomas. Perhaps Thomas would hate him later for keeping up the charade but...if it protected him from death just a little longer, Kaito wouldn't go out of his way to prove he was alive.

Still, the Infernals gathering like that worried him.

"Takashi," he murmured, taking his gaze from the window.

The others in the car jumped and Kaito realised he'd barely said a word since their initial conversation and last he remembered it was light outside. How long had passed while he was in the Barian world?

"Yes?" Takashi replied after a moment, glancing back from the wheel. "We'll be at the safe house within the hour if you're starting to feel unwell again. And we can give you some basic help if you-"

"Can you hack the Astral systems?"

"Why would you ask him to do that?" Fuya said, glaring back from the passenger seat. "That's illegal-"

"This is war," Kaito snapped. "Laws are out the window."

"The Astrals are the good guys," he argues.

"Don't be so naive."

"There's always a flip side," Tokunosuke said.

"Thank you," Kaito said, folding his arms. At least someone supported his stance in this and understood things weren't so black and white. "Can you do it, Takashi?"

"In theory," Takashi replied. "Assuming there's a computer or some sort of link to the Astral's in the safe house and assuming the information and the Astral's main hub is still there and the Barians haven't destroyed everything. I'd have to look at the details but yes, in theory."

"Good enough."

"Why though?"

"I need the files on Infernals."

"On Thomas?"

"No," Kaito murmured, leaning back and gazing out at the scenery again. "The other Infernals. I want to know how many there are. Where they are. If we can find them. There are at least two in the Barian forces. We need someone to face them."

He turned his attention back to the scenery, pondering over the situation. What had really happened? There were so many questions raised by his brief time with them. He closed his eyes, thinking it over slowly. There were at least three unknown Infernals in that meeting, Don Thousand and what Kaito presumed was his witch. Thomas would know her name.

But it brought up so many questions. He was under the impression she'd been locked away, so why was she there? Don Thousand was there. Had he summoned them? He said it was a family meeting. What could he be up to?

Then there was the question of Durbe and Vector. Don Thousands words implied they were dead. Him and Durbe. Did he believe Kaito was dead or just trying rattle Thomas? He frowned. And didn't they also say that Vector and Durbe bonded as him as Thomas did? He and Thomas had done it purely by accident. They hadn't realised they were bonding or their powers were doing something so strange. They were reacting, yes, but merging and bonding?

He supposed he understood why Thomas didn't want to think about it. Vector was family, wasn't he? He supposed he wouldn't want to think about his family's affairs either. He understood now he thought about it. It had been the same with Chris. Thomas alway pulled a face whenever Kaito mentioned their relationship in any more intimate way. Hearing about his brother in bed with his best friend must have been awkward. And now he thought about it more, had it been more than that?

They'd seen each other in their worlds before, hadn't they? When Kaito had been given the message from the Astrals. He'd seen Thomas. They'd spoken. Was that really him? Had that been their worlds intersecting? But it was before their powers reacted. Was it real? Thomas had told him about why he'd given into the Chaos and been right. He'd told him how he'd wanted them to be together once. Was it real or just a dream? Was that why Thomas reacted against knowing he was with Chris?

It was all too soon when they came to a stop. Kaito had lost himself in thought again, hadn't he? He wasn't surprised. There was a lot he needed to consider. and no ready answers The safe house is half buried in the a small hill. Kaito followed the small group through the small door that Takashi opened with a spark to the electronic lock.

"You're getting stronger," Kaito said quietly.

Takashi nodded, waiting for the others to head in, joining Kaito at the back of the group. "Michael said I always had it in me, I've just been reaching to better as the situations have got worse. I managed to open the emergency doors during the invasion at HQ and I… electrocuted Heartland's men. They killed Michael. I killed them."

Kaito sighed, pushing the bolt across the door behind them. Takashi had never been one to kill. Not as easily as some like him and Thomas. There was a reason it was him and Thomas sent out to kill more often than others.

"You guys feel free to settle in," Takashi said as he and Kaito opened up the armoury cabinet. At least the weapons were still there. Kaito took a few of the swords, feeling the weight and balance for a moment before picking one out and taking a pair of guns and holsters. That'd do. "We should be safe here. Kaito and I can protect you."

"I could protect them better if my powers weren't restrained," Kaito said.

"That Kaito that came home was a fake," he replied. "And no one but Thomas realised."

"Wouldn't you recognise a fake Michael?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Besides, it was Thomas' creation originally," Kaito continued. Takashi nodded and took the laptop from the cabinet. "He recognised it." Kaito paused and glanced down at Takashi. "Do you want to... talk?"

"You're not very good at talking," Takashi replied.

But he nodded anyway and Kaito followed him back to sit on the only bed. The others are settling into chairs and Fuya seemed to be investigating the weapons cabinet. The pair of them sat on the bed and Takashi opened the laptop, quietly getting to work quietly.

"Why are you going to Sargasso?" Kaito said quietly.

"Didn't I say? Michael left me a message," Takashi replied, eyes focused on the screen. "He said we needed to find something out there."

"Something?"

"Didn't say. He left me this though." He handed over a crystal flower bud on a chain and Kaito looked it over slowly. There was a petal missing. "I'm not sure what it is or what it's supposed to lead to, but that's what Michael said. You know what him and Thomas were like for this old magic."

"They loved it," Kaito said with a small nod. "Michael the history and Thomas just for the occult and spooky."

"They were a great pair." He smiled bitterly and lifted his gaze from the screen for the first time. "Do you know why he did it? Why he betrayed us? I thought he was supposed to be getting better. Stronger. Wasn't he recovering from the Chaos infection?"

"He was," Kaito sighed. "And then Vector found Yuma. They're family, Vector and Thomas. Cousins. Thomas gave into the Barian infection so Yuma could get away. But then…"

"To summarise, it was all for nothing anyway. We should have just given him to the Barians from the start. Then they might have still been with us."

Kaito frowned. He understood. He knew where Takashi was coming from. Yuma had given himself up. He'd given himself up to the Barians. Kaito didn't know the truth about what had been happening inside the Barians' palace, but it didn't sit right with him. Even so, he does understand Takashi's sentiment. If Yuma was going to give himself up all along, why had they lost Thomas and Michael and everyone else? Why had so many people suffered and died protecting him for nothing?

"Is this what you wanted?" Takashi said after a moment, turning the screen to show the files. "There are eleven registered Infernals on the Astral's register. Including Thomas."

"That's more than I thought," Kaito muttered.

Takashi nodded. "It's a worrying amount. And unfortunately it seems they're the only breed of Sorcerer that's registered like this so we can't find Ethereals to rival them."

"Why's this important anyway?" Tokunosuke asked, drawing their attention. "So you guys have something against one breed of Sorcerer, try being a plain human."

"If Infernals and Ethereals are just Sorcerers the rest of us might as well be humans," Takashi laughed bitterly. "They're another level. Infernals are naturally linked to the Barian world."

"They're registered as soon as they're discovered," Kaito continued. "Some from birth. It wasn't much of a secret that the royal family and Astrals feared the Barians so kept tabs on the Infernals. What was a secret was that they weren't just registered. They were locked up, caged, monitored, even executed without cause. The Astrals were trying to wipe them out."

"How cruel," Cathy whispered.

"I said there was a flip side to every story," Tokunosuke said with a shrug. "They seem trustworthy and they're secretly wiping out an entire breed of Sorcerers."

Kaito nodded, going through the registered Infernals. Yuma wasn't on the list. Rei Shingetsu… that was what Thomas and Ryoga called Vector, right? He frowned and flicked through. That must have been him. They had family listed. The redheaded man was listed as Mar Shingetsu. His sister had been Thomas' mother. And Vector's picture seemed a far cry from the monster he knew him to be.

"This might be interesting too," Takashi said, leaning over and taking him to another file. "I found it while looking. It's an entire section on restricted Sorcerers."

"Restricted Sorcerers?" Kaito repeated.

"Dangerous people?" Fuya said quietly.

Kaito almost scowled. When had this turned into a group discussion? Kaito hadn't got used to people, even now. He'd spent most his time surrounded by the Arclights and Haruto. When Chris became a Lord he spent all his time alone. Then just Thomas and slowly Michael and by extension Takashi. Groups still made him rather awkward.

Still he supposed it was good to have other people to bounce ideas off.

"Types," Takashi said quietly.

"Breeds?" Kaito gazed down at Takashi who nodded at the screen. Breeds. There were more breeds of Sorcerer? "Just how long have the Astrals been controlling the Sorcerer stock?"

"If Ethereals are blessed Aethers, and Infernals are Barian Pyros," Takashi mused, "is it possible that there are higher levels of Terra and Aqua Sorcerers?"

"That would be a logical explanation," Kaito agreed. "But why would we not hear about them at all? Where are they?"

"If the Astrals are trying to contain and maybe even wipe out Infernals, maybe they wiped them out too?" Tokunosuke offered.

Takashi and Kaito glanced at one another before Takashi stood and picked up a tablet computer from the cupboard. He worked for a moment before handing the computer over to Kaito. Kaito offered a small smile in return. It was nice to be working with someone quieter and- with the greatest of respect to Thomas' unique skill set- closer to his own academic level and way of working.

"I'll keep digging into this," Takashi said. "And let you find what you needed from the Infernal files." Kaito nodded. "You know, even if I'm getting better in the field, I'm still more comfortable doing this sort of thing."

"I understand more than you'd imagine," Kaito replied, nodding a little. "I was always the quiet techy one of the group growing up. I mean, I had Chris, but he was an Arclight, they were all sporty in their own way, in those older sports. He was fencing since he was a kid, even if it wasn't his preference. He didn't count anyway, he was too old. But it was the four of us really. Gauche, Droite, Thomas and me at the academy together. Compared to them, I really wasn't anything special physically. If anything, I was kid of weak and sickly growing up."

"But now you're… incredible."

"Because of the annoying idiots who refused to leave me alone."

Takashi's lips twitched into a small smile. "You mean friends."

"No, I think I was right the first time. But you know, back then I stood next to two amazing Pyros in Thomas and Gauche with this supposedly incredible power and I couldn't figure out for the life of me how to use it offensively. It was them driving me insane and pushing me on that got me there. If figured out I'm both stubborn and competitive. I refused to be left behind. You're far stronger than you imagine, once you realise what drives you forward."

There was silence for a moment and Kaito turned his attention to sifting through the Infernal files, paying particular attention to Thomas to start with while the civilians chatted among themselves. Thomas had only been registered as an Infernal aged fifteen. When he was accepted as an Astral. They'd left it so late?

"Thank you," Takashi whispered.

"For what?" Kaito replied, not looking up from the computer. "I just couldn't stand your whining. And I'm sure I didn't say anything you didn't already know."

"Of course," he said softly.

Kaito glanced up for a second to see him smiling at his screen. He'd just lost someone he was so obviously in love with, Kaito could give him a little sympathy. Even subtly. He wasn't going to go out of his way and start babying him, but he would be a little softer for a moment. Only for a moment. He didn't mind giving Takashi a something to cheer him up just a little.

"I must have got the wrong idea. I'll be more careful next time."


	38. Ghosts In The Waste

**A/N:** This ended up kinda bigger than expected but lots of fun. Thomas and Ryoga continue to be losers. Kaito and Takashi continue to be a good influnce on each other. And Chris is kinda badass for a bit. Thanks to everyone who read and especially to people who've reviewed. See everyone next chapter.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what was with that trance last night was about?" Ryoga said with a heavy yawn.

"Family stuff," Thomas replied.

"Family?" he echoed. "You mean, your brothers?"

"As if. It was Don Thousand. The Infernals."

"Vector too?"

Thomas nodded a little, not that Ryoga could see him. They were lying together, back to back on the camping cot, huddled under a few blankets for warmth. Ryoga said Thomas was naturally warm, probably the fires burning inside him, not that Thomas could feel it so much. But he didn't object to Ryoga's pointing out there was only one bed and there was no heating in their shelter. Thomas might naturally warm to others but he felt the cold as much as anyone else. He didn't mind sharing the bed and their heat. And at least Ryoga had waited for him to wake from his trance to get into bed with him.

"And the witch," Thomas murmured. "She's awake. They used us to wake her. A sacrifice of despair."

"That's not good."

Thomas laughed bitterly. Not really. The witch meant the Barian world's full power could be unleashed. They were in for a tough time. He felt Ryoga shift, knowing he'd rolled over and was leaning over. Thomas opened his eyes, gazing at the dark shelter for a moment before tilting his head, gazing up into Ryoga's mismatched eyes. Ryoga's skin was cool against his and Thomas pulled the covers up higher.

"You're cold," he grumbled.

"You're warm," Ryoga replied. "Tell me what happened? There's no way he summoned a load of Infernals together just for a chitchat, right? Something's up?"

"Kaito was right," Thomas said, narrowing his eyes. "You are a gossiping busybody."

"I haven't even begun being nosey yet." Thomas glared for a moment longer before turning away again. Ryoga sighed and laid his head on Thomas' shoulder, leaching heat from him. Not that Thomas could find it in himself to be annoyed. "But what you Infernals get up to might be important to any plan we come up with going forward. Any information could be important. This isn't gossip, it's intelligence gathering. There's a reason I waited to steal you away rather than just leaving on my own."

"If you're about to confess to loving me, don't bother," Thomas laughed. "I've had enough of that recently."

"Shut up," Ryoga grumbled. "You know you're a useful asset. You're a powerful, dangerous Sorcerer. You're an Infernal. You have connections to the Astrals and some of the most powerful Sorcerers in the world will do anything to protect you."

"Wrong. Kaito and Michael are dead. I don't know what happened to Takashi and I read the reports. Gauche and Droite are gone." He smiled bitterly. "I'm the last one left. There's no one left."

"_Wrong._" Thomas frowned, glancing over at Ryoga who offered a smile that really was the furthest thing from reassuring. As if he was missing something blatantly obvious. "There's still one Sorcerer out there who loves you very much. Someone who will do anything to protect you."

Thomas frowned. There was no one left to care what happened to him out there in the world. Everyone who cared about him was left behind in Baria. Haruto. Vector. His father. They were the only ones left who cared whether Thomas lived or died. So why had he run when Ryoga asked him to? Why had he followed so readily?

"You're deluding yourself if you think you can hold for ransom or negotiating or something," he muttered, turning back into the pillow. "There's no one left out there."

"Then why did you come with me?" Ryoga asked quietly, leaning into his shoulder. "If there's nothing left for you beyond Baria's walls, why are you willing to run with me?"

"We're not outside Baria's walls yet."

"You can go back if you want. To that dark, numb world." He sighed and turned away away. Thomas closed his eyes, feeling Ryoga's back pressed against his once again. "I'm not going to stop you. But you're useful. You're strong. And whether you remember or not, there are people out there who love you. People who will do anything to protect you. You don't know how lucky you are to have that if you can't even see it."

"Nasch or Ryoga, you never stop talking rubbish."

"You still have to tell me about the meeting. I want to know everything. Any extra information would be useful."

* * *

"Can we really afford to be taking the day off?" Takashi said quietly.

"I'd rather take a day off now and make sure everyone is ready for what's coming while we're somewhere safe than find ourselves in a tricky spot later," Kaito replied, leaning against the outside wall of the safehouse. Takashi's friends were still asleep inside, but neither could really sleep in late. "We've both been through some ordeals recently. We could probably both use the practice."

Takashi nodded. He was at least a bit of normality in this mess. Their loved ones were out of reach in very different ways, but they were alone nonetheless. The least they could do was look after each other. Takashi was a good kid. He'd looked after Michael well and had accepted their weird little adopted family. There was more to family than blood. Takashi might as well have been family too. They both needed to get themselves together after so many losses.

They'd both stayed up late researching last night but still neither could relax enough to sleep in. So they'd left Takashi's friends resting inside while they went outside to work their frustration and anger. Kaito has been angry for a long time. He had been angry at the world for so long for taking everything from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Over and over and over.

But Takashi had never had something taken from him like this. He's never suffered this pain before. It was something that took time to truly come to terms with and not allow it to interfere with work.

"You remember last time I sparred with someone at your level I ended up in hospital with a broken arm?" Takashi said quietly, stepping back to a reasonable distance.

"Thomas didn't have anything between lazy and full out back then," Kaito replied, pushing off the wall and standing straight.

"He barely does now."

"It should have been a lesson for you about how not to land after a strike," Kaito warned halfheartedly. "You're never going to avoid getting hit every time. You had to learn how to take the hit. Besides, you're stronger now. And I'm not Thomas. Focus." Takashi nodded and clenched his fists, dropping slightly into a crouch. "No magic. Show me how much you've improved."

"I'll do my best."

Kaito nodded and raised his fists, taking a low, wide stance. Takashi watched for a moment shifting his weight and clenching and unclenching his fists. It was all very well in practice. They had time to warm up and work up to harder combos. But unfortunately they weren't so lucky in real combat scenarios. Not that Thomas had ever bothered much for warming up anyway. Something that Chris and Kaito had both relentlessly scolded him over.

"_You'll hurt yourself and end up out of action if you keep that up," Chris warned, gradually putting his weight against Thomas' back. Thomas huffed but didn't seem bothered by Chris' weight, leaning over until his elbows were resting against the floor. "I keep telling you to warm up properly."_

"_I didn't know he was that flexible," Gauche muttered. _

_Kaito nodded absently, watching the brothers. He knew Thomas had some flexibility. All the brothers did. It was surprising what they had learnt in their childhood, but even having grown up with them, Kaito hadn't realised Thomas was quite so bendable. _

"_Ow!" Thomas snapped suddenly and Chris lifted his weight a little. "You're heavy."_

"_You've got lazy," Chris scolded. "Have you not been stretching since Michael went to the Academy?"_

"_It's boring without Michael," he argued. "I don't see why I have to do this- Ow!"_

"_Either you're not trying right now, or this has been going on a lot longer than I feared."_

_Thomas huffed and Chris staggered, planting his feet as Thomas' support vanished from beneath him. He turned and Gauche whistled seeing Thomas completely bent in half, flat against the training room floor and hands between his ankles. _

"_Hurting yet?" Chris muttered. _

_Thomas jerked to sit up once more, rubbing his back absently. Obviously sore but he wasn't going to say it. Kaito smiled and held out a hand to Thomas, helping him up to his feet as the brothers glared at each other. After a moment, Thomas snatched his hand away._

"_I'm sure Kaito will help you stretch," Chris said._

"_No way."_

_Kaito frowned. "Thomas-"_

"_It was very impressive anyway," Droite said appeasingly. _

"_Not nearly as impressive as what he used to be able to do," Chris said. _

_Thomas clenched his jaw, as Kaito barely managed to duck out the way of a kick that would have been at head height. Chris stood his ground though and Thomas' boot connected with his forearm. _

"_You really are in a terrible mood today," Chris sighed. _

Takashi had definitely grown in confidence. He moved moved with a new calm and certainty. Kaito dodged and blocked easily but it was impressive how far he'd come since Kaito last saw him spar with Michael. Rather than scrambling to keep up, reacting to Michael's movements, Takashi was leading the bout, setting the pace and keeping Kaito on the defensive. Not that he couldn't have turned things around if he wanted to but it was good to let Takashi practice like this.

And of course, Kaito rarely engaged hand to hand. He'd always preferred his sword and keeping a distance between him and his opponent. But he was practical, if nothing else, and capable of doing what was needed.

Suddenly Takashi turned. He was in far too close. Kaito hadn't realised he was pushing the distance between them closer and closer. Michael was much like Kaito, not a fan of getting in close. Michael's sword was always his prefered weapon, but his strikes were always strong. Michael was by far the most powerful Arclight physically. There had been times Kaito felt sorry for Takashi having to block Michael's incredibly powerful blows. But this was new.

This wasn't something Takashi could have learnt from Michael. It didn't fit his style at all. He ducked beneath Kaito's strike, turning on his heel and driving his elbow up and Kaito froze.

"Knockout," Takashi said softly, his elbow resting against Kaito's temple.

"_Knockout," Thomas murmured, nudging his elbow lightly against Kaito's temple. "You're so slow. I am literally running rings around you here."_

"Thomas…"

"It was hard to learn from Thomas," Takashi replied, straightening up as Kaito turned. "He's not exactly the teaching type. But I can't land powerful blows like Michael. I'm not built for his strength. Thomas has an interesting moveset. I can match some of his moves better than Michael's."

Kaito smiled a little and nodded. Dr Arclight had been a rather terrible father in many ways, as had his own, but he had invested in a lot of training for his sons. In their powers and their physical abilities. Even to the point where each son had their own coach when it came to their fighting styles. In many ways it was Dr Arclight who'd made them the feared warriors they were.

"It suits you," Kaito said quietly.

"I looked up to him once," Takashi said, pacing away to prepare for another bout. "When I saw him at the Academy, I looked up to him more than anything. He was really impressive. Still is. Just not…"

"The real Thomas is very different to the one they like to show off."

"He is. But I still… look up to him in a way. He's not the same but he's still amazing." Kaito nodded. "I guess telling you that is kinda pointless, though. As if you need telling how impressive Thomas is."

"Are you ready?"

Takashi gave a nod and Kaito went for him. This time Kaito didn't let Takashi set the pace. He wasn't letting himself be pushed on the defensive this time. Even if he kept himself from going all out. Takashi was dodging and blocking surprisingly quickly. Even knowing he could break through his defenses easily, Kaito was impressed.

And now Kaito knew Takashi was copying elements of Thomas' techniques, it was far easier to read his moves. He knew the preparations for certain moves. He was still far more impressive than Kaito remembered. But now Kaito recognised when Takashi was closing the distance and could adjust accordingly.

"Dead."

Kaito blinked as Takashi tapped the barrel of a large handgun against his forehead. That was… _fast_. Takashi smiled, the barrel resting lightly against his forehead as they gazed at each other. He'd got in close again, ducking another of Kaito's blows.

"_Bang," Thomas laughed, pressing the barrel of Kaito's own Dragunov under his chin. What they hell? Thomas was annoyingly fast, getting in close and getting Kaito's _own _gun from its holster to use against him. "You must like me getting up close and personal to let me so often, Kaito."_

"You really are learning his patterns."

"I guess so."

"Can you really kill someone while looking them in the eyes like this?" Takashi frowned, his hand trembling, and Kaito laid his hand against Takashi's only to jerk back as it sparked. "Calm down. There's no point getting worked up over hypertheticals. Not everyone can do it."

"I've killed before," Takashi murmured. "It's what we do. What we had to do for the Astrals. Just…"

"Not like this," Kaito said, nodding slightly. "Looking them in the eyes, watching them crumple and the light vanish from them up close and personal. It takes someone special to do that. To hold themselves together through that."

"Killing Heartland and his men… everything they've done… they deserve it right? They killed Michael. They've killed so many innocent people. They've done so much. It feels like I should be glad, I should be satisfied."

"Wanting revenge is normal," Kaito said, nodding a little. "Getting it rarely helps though."

"They showed me what they did to him," Takashi whispered. "Semimaru and that power. He showed me what they did to him before he died. How they tortured him before he died. I see it over and over in my dreams. I see him on the edge of the cliff, how it crumbles and he falls."

Electricity crackled around his fingers and the gun, Takashi's eyes narrowing slightly. Kaito was wary of the gun levelled at him but said nothing. Takashi needed to grieve. He needed to be angry and hurt. The world had taken something precious from him. If this was how Takashi needed to handle it, Kaito would let him for now.

Takashi's friends had come out the safe house, looking still half asleep but obviously concerned by the situation. He didn't blame them. Their friend had a gun to Kaito's head. It was hardly surprising they were concerned.

"Tell me," Kaito said gently. "Tell me what you see. Someone needs to know, don't they? Someone should hear, shouldn't they?"

"It's the Fortune River," Takashi said, shaking his head. "He stood there on the edge of the cliff. He didn't want to be captured. He didn't want to be a burden anymore. He took off his bracelet and he said sorry to Thomas and the cliff fell. He did it. They drove him to it."

Kaito frowned. His bracelet? "Go back to his bracelet."

"What?"

"You said he took off his bracelet, why would he take off his bracelet? Yours is gone too."

"They were linked. Mine would break when he died. They were linked."

"When he died?"

Kaito shook his head. No. That didn't make sense. He reached for Takashi's hand once more, this time ignoring the pain of the sparks and gently lowering his hand. Takashi was trembling still and Kaito could see the pain in his eyes. The confusion and pain and betrayal.

The bracelets didn't work like that. It wasn't that simple.

"He took off his bracelet. Then what?"

"What?"

"What did he do with it?"

"He…" Takashi frowned. "He kissed it. He dropped it."

"And?" Kaito pushed.

"Why does this matter?!" Takashi cried.

The electricity crackled and Kaito hissed softly. But he didn't let go. Takashi obviously wasn't used to this power. He wasn't used to having a power that physically reacted like this. But this was Takashi's pain. They had had to feel it.

"What did he do?"

"He dropped it. He… he stepped on it." Kaito jerked away and turned back to the safehouse. "Kaito?!"

"He took it off and he broke it," Kaito called over his shoulder. "Which registers the same as dead."

"W-wait! Are you saying-"

"I don't know yet."

Takashi ran after him and they crowded around the computer as Kaito brought up the call system. There was an emergency frequency he and the Arclights used. It was a long shot but he had to hope. He had to hope. He had to try. Any hope was better than nothing.

"It took you long enough," Chris said quietly.

"You asshole!" Kaito snapped. "Where the hell have you been?! The place has been falling apart and you Lords have just vanished! Thomas and Michael-"

"I know the situation," he replied calmly. "Probably better than you do."

"What's going on, Chris?" Takashi whispered. "Is Michael really… gone?"

"We'll discuss that when we meet up," Chris replied. "And no, before you get demanding, Kaito, I would never have allowed them to sacrifice Thomas like that and I argued against it. I want to believe you two can find a way around your fate."

Kaito scowled. The lack of answers was so typical of Chris and the Lords in general. Why couldn't they just give them answers? Not even confirming whether Michael was really dead or not was just cruel. This entire thing was cruel.

"Chris-"

"You're heading to Sargasso, correct?" Chris said and Kaito sighed. "We'll talk when we meet. It's better that way. We'll meet you there."

"How are we supposed to find you out there?"

"Don't worry about that," came Kotori's voice. "We'll find each other."

Kaito sighed and folded his arms. "Alright. Fine. I'll trust you for now. Not that you've done much to earn it recently."

"Kaito-"

"We'll see you there," Kaito said quietly, disconnecting the line. "Great."

Takashi frowned and folded his arms. "So is Michael-"

"Assume not and then it'll be pleasant surprise if he is."

"I'm not sure that's reassuring," Cathy said. "So… we go meet them?"

"And what was that earlier?" Tokunosuke said, folding his arms. "You had a gun to his head."

"I knew we couldn't trust someone who's been in so much trouble and so cold about death," Fuya continued.

"We've got a tough time ahead," Kaito said, turning and heading back out to the clearing outside the safehouse. "We're taking the day to get settled and adjust and prepare. Anyone having second thoughts should leave now before they get too deep. Anyone wanting to stay with us and keep going and possibly die in the process, Takashi and I need to teach you enough to survive, or at least not to be a hindrance, and quickly."

* * *

"_We shouldn't do this," Kotori whispered. "And if we get caught here-"_

"_I never said you had to come with me," Chris replied. "Besides, this is what the Astrals want, right? For Kaito to be alive to rewrite the world. Therefore they have no standing to argue with what we're doing."_

"_Why is Thomas with the Lords, though? Shouldn't we try to do something more?"_

"_Have a little faith," he murmured, watching Thomas and Yuma vanish inside Baria's crystal doors. "This is for a greater good. We all have to make sacrifices and put our faith in things we don't understand." Kotori sighed and nodded, turning her gaze to Kaito on the execution podium. "Ready? You can still walk away."_

"_It wouldn't be proper to leave a fellow Lord alone behind enemy lines."_

_Chris nodded, watching carefully as Kyoji pressed a blade to Kaito's throat. He raised his hand slowly, feeling the power in the air. It had to be timed perfectly. The roaring of the crowds dulled and the energies in the world were palpable. They wanted to know what was going on with their prince. They wanted to know what was happening with the execution. But it was obviously it was going ahead. They were going to execute him._

"_Any last words, proud Astral warrior? To beg for mercy? To escape your tragic fate?"_

"_Fate?" Kaito laughed, tilting his head back, offering his throat up. Chris sighed and Kaito closed his eyes for a moment. "Screw fate. I win." He smiled bitterly, opening his eyes to gaze up at sky. "Inescapable my ass. The people I love are safe. I win. We win, Thomas…"_

_Chris narrowed his eyes, watching the blade drawn across and letting his magic flow._

"_If only you had won, Kaito."_

_Kotori glanced up at him. "Chris?"_

_Kyoji's wrist snapped across and Chris' eyes flashed with power. Kaito's blood splattered over the platform, staining his white clothes as the life faded from his eyes. The crowd roared and cheered, blood lust satisfied as the lifeless body crumpled to the stage with a heap. _

_Did Kaito really think it would be so easy? That he could simply throw his life away and save everyone and everything. As if the world could be put right so simply. Chris wished it was so simple. That he could save his brother's life by giving up Kaito's. He would. Without a second's hesitation, just as he knew when it came to it, Kaito would take theirs for Haruto. But it wasn't that simple. Life never was._

_Kotori wrapped Kaito in a dark red cloak before anyone could notice anything was off, pulling up his hood as he collapsed against Chris' side. _

"_I think you've had enough of the festival," Kotori giggled as the guards passed. _

_Chris swept Kaito up in his arms, following Kotori through the crowds to the gates to slip away. Ignoring Dr Faker's gaze burning into his back._

"So, we're keeping it all quiet?" Kotori said quietly.

"There's no point getting people unnecessarily worked up," Chris replied. "Things will come together once we're all together again."

"Will this honestly work, Chris?" she sighed. "The Barians are growing stronger and stronger. They're becoming near unstoppable. How are we going to fight them now? What can we actually do?"

"Don't start losing faith," Iris said quietly. "There's always hope. There's Ryoga and Yuma and lots of people who'll fight and help us. We just have to find them all. They're our friends. They need us. And we're going to find them and protect them and save the country from all this pain."

Chris smiled and nodded. That was the right way to look at it. They could do this if they wanted. If they focused they could defeat them. The Barians' hold was weak for now. Removing the Lords and Don Thousand could easily topple their control. Their world was in turmoil. The balance of power was fragile. They could be plunged into utter chaos at a moment's notice. They were walking along a knife edge. One slip and it wasn't just Chris' life that would be forfeited.

It had been fun once. They'd all been together. Thomas, Kaito, Gauche and Droite had been so close. Chris had somehow been dragged into their group through his friendship with Kaito. Soon Michael's friends became Thomas' friends too through their partnership and soon Takashi and his friends too. For a little while, even with war raging around them, it had been fun. They'd been together.

Was it Chris' fault it had all gone wrong? Because he left them? Or had he just not done enough to protect them?

"Do you really think every will be here?" Lionheart said. Chris opened his eyes and smiled a little, gazing out over the Waste as they drove. "You think fate's just going to guide everyone together?"

"Have some faith," Kotori said quietly. "I'm sure all the pieces will come together in the right way."

"And what is the right way? Who are expecting?"

"You'll see," she replied.

"_You keep so many secrets," Gauche sighed, resting his head against Chris' shoulder. Chris scowled, watching Thomas inside his cell. He'd spent too much time in there over the past few years. "We had to help Thomas survive that Barian shit the first time and you just sat there on your thrones. Why can't you just have some faith in us and talk to us. You know we'd back you up. Or tell you you're being dumb. These secrets and lies aren't good for your health."_

"Takashi and Kaito will meet us there," Chris said. "And, should everything go according to expectation, so will Thomas."

"Thomas?" Iris chirped as Kotori frowned at him.

"The Barian?" Lionheart hissed. "Why are we meeting him?"

"He's my little brother," Chris replied. "And he's going to help us save our home."

"You're put your faith in a Barian?"

"I'm putting my faith in my brother. He won't let me down. I know he won't give in." His fists clenched and he glared out at the waste. "Thomas is loyal to his family. He doesn't care about the Astrals or Barians. All he cares about is us. His family. I trust him."

"Well, don't blame me when he kills you."

Chris was about to snap back that he didn't care what Lionheart thought of him or Thomas, when the car jerked aside, just as the ground beside them was torn up into an explosion. What on earth?

"Watch Iris," Chris told Kotori, pulling open the door and straightening up.

Lionheart grabbed his sword and followed Chris out, standing protectively in front of the car. He wouldn't let anyone near what precious little hope he had left. The Waste was dangerous place but being outright attacked like this was unexpected.

On the rise above them, was a figure in the dark hooded cloak, holding up a rather large blaster cannon.

"I'm aware your powers could just get rid of that," Lionheart murmured. "So do we really need to do this whole song and dance?"

"What happened to your sense of sportsmanship and a hot blooded battles?" Chris replied. There was a flash of pink hair under the hood and Chris clenched his fist. "You've got some nerve, firing on people with no idea what you're getting into."

The stranger lifted their blaster, taking aim again only to pause, gazing passed them. Chris turned slowly, suddenly glad that he and Kotori had their hoods up.

Haruto.

The pair of Barian Lords, the little Pyro Lord Alit and his ever present Terra guardian. Haruto was hanging onto the Terra's hand, chatting away until they noticed them. The Terra Lord lifted Haruto into his arms, Alit stepping in front of them protectively.

"You again!" Lionheart lifted his head at Alit's yell. "This time I'm not going to let you get away! I'm gonna beat your ass and find the girl!"

"Iris!" Haruto called, squirming in his arms.

"Haruto!" Iris called back as Kotori struggled to hold her back.

Lionheart jumped forward, blocking the path between them as Chris glanced back at the stranger on the ridge above them. He'd heard there were guardians in the Waste, protecting the treasures out there. But that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to protect what he held dearest and was going to bring this war to the end. This was his only true hope of saving Thomas. He wouldn't allow anyone to get between him and his family again!

"You've been watching us for a long time," the Terra growled. "Every time we come out here."

Alit finally seemed to notice the stranger, taking half a step back to better cover Haruto and his friend. "That ghost."

"Ghost?" Lionheart echoed. "The ghosts of the Waste are just an old wives tale to keep people from wandering in."

"Michael's here," Haruto whispered.

Chris stiffened and the Barians stared down at him before turning back to the supposed ghost. They weren't honestly saying they thought that was Michael, were they? Chris scowled as the ghost lifted the blaster again, taking aim at the group.

"Christopher," Lionheart hissed over his shoulder. "The car."

"I know," Chris replied quietly, glancing over at the boot of the car. His hope. His precious hope to save his family. He won't let anyone take that from him. He turned to the Barians with a scowl. "I'm sure you want to be as reasonable about this as we do. You don't want to children to get hurt, do you? Let the kids sit in the car where it's safe. This is between us adults."

"You think we trust you Astrals?!" Alit snapped.

"Iris!" Haruto cries, leaning out of the Terra's arms.

The _ghost_, although Chris was sure there was no way it was an actual ghost, fired once more. Chris clenched his jaw, leaving Lionheart to look after himself and running over to the car. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kotori and Iris, his other hand braced against the car as the explosion fizzled out around them although the shockwave still pushed them back.

"Michael!" Haruto cried over the roar of the explosion.

"Heh, if that is Michael he's not as smart as I've heard," Alit laughed. The flames gathered in his hand and they were left on the scorched barren Waste once more, staring up at the stranger. "Who uses explosions against a Pyro? That fall must have dulled you a bit."

"Will you let Haruto stay safe in the car now?" Chris snapped, slowly forcing himself to straighten up. "This is obviously a bigger threat. We should work on this first before we fight each other."

The pair glanced at each other for a moment before Alit nodded a little and the Terra let Haruto down. He ran over and threw his arms around Chris for a moment, the impact knocking his hood back.

"H-hey, you're-"

"The Astral's leader," the Terra rumbled.

"Orrim's brother," Alit hissed. He glared for a moment as Chris straightened himself up. _Orrim._ The name those Barians had given Thomas. Making him theirs. Taking everything of him, everything he'd once been, his family and his name and his loyalties. But then Alit grinned. "Hey, hey, we'll make you a deal!"

"Alit."

"We'll work together on this ghost, but then if we beat you, we'll take you and Iris back to Baria. To your dad and your brother. With Michael dead, he's a mess."

"You care what Thomas feels?" Chris hissed.

"He's one of us," the Terra growled. "We look after our own. Don Thousand is suppressing his emotions because he's grieving. I hate to admit it, but bringing you to him may help."

"What's the problem, he's your brother, right?" Alit continued. "You're not going to put your position above your family, right?"

"Chris," Kotori snapped.

"Fine," Chris said, nodding slightly. He smiled and petted Haruto's head before guiding him over Kotori and Iris. "Look after them, Kotori." Kotori nodded, guiding the children away into the car, driving off a little way so they were a safe distance from the battlefield. "But if you're defeated, Haruto will remain with us."

"And Alit too," Iris called from the car window, drawing everyone's attention. "Ok?"

"Why… me?"

"Iris," Lionheart sighed.

"My secret!" Iris laughed before disappearing into the car again. "Good luck, Chris!"

"Well?" Chris said, turning his gaze on the pair.

Alit clenched his fists and the Terra put his hand gently on his shoulders. "Urgh, fine! Fine! Let's do this!"

A wide grin spread under the ghost's hood. Not Michael. The Barians didn't know what they were talking about but who was under that hood, Chris couldn't say.

He hated how much sense what the Barians said made in other aspects though. Thomas was dealing with Michael's death alone. He'd be forced to believe Kaito was gone too. Thomas had lost too many people. How could he leave him to do this alone? How could he be forcing Thomas to suffer like that when he could so easily put a stop to it? He should never have sent Thomas away. He should have let him stay at HQ with him and Michael. Or they should have stayed with him.

He'd done what he'd thought was right, Chris reminded himself grimly. He could do nothing else.

"Let's get this over with!"

Alit threw himself forward and the Terra Sorcerer sighed, grumbling about not knowing what they were dealing with. Chris agreed. There was little to no information on what exactly they were facing here. Alit just laughed back that Michael was a Terra Sorcerer. And he was. He was an incredibly powerful Terra Sorcerer befitting the Arclight line. But that _wasn't_ Michael.

"Alit, be careful!" Lionheart yelled as Alit bounced up onto the ridge.

"You gotta feel out your enemy's defences somehow!" Alit yelled back.

Deep crimson fire wrapped around his fist and the ghost turned to him. A dark gloved hand caught his fist and Alit's eyes widened. The blaster was raised again as the flames vanished and Alit stumbled back.

"Alit!"

Chris frowned as both Lionheart and the Terra called out. Just what was Lionheart's connection to the Lord? The ground crumbled beneath Alit and he dropped beneath the blast with a yelp. He stumbled back over, glaring up at them before turning back to the ghost.

"I didn't need your help, Gilag! That was unexpected though…"

"You really thought some ghost carrying around a blaster of that size would be easy?" Lionheart snapped, rapping his knuckles against Alit's forehead. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_?!" Alit argued, shoving him off. "Don't act all friendly, I'm gonna kick your ass next."

Chris sighed and shook his head. Leaving it to those two would get them nowhere fast. So he turned his attention to the Terra Sorcerer. Gilag. Who at least seemed more rational and less eager to get them all killed.

"I can deal with the blaster," he said quietly. "Can you restrain them?" Gilag nodded and he glanced at the pair still bickering. "Alit, Lionheart." The straightened up and turned to him, ignoring each other. "Distract them."

"Why?" Alit huffed.

"Because taking apart something so large and complex takes time," Chris replied. "Particularly since it's unlikely they will stay still and simply allow me to do it."

"Then copy it rather than taking it apart," Lionheart said.

"That still requires focus while moving," he snapped. "And it will leave me a little vulnerable."

"You were fast enough to-"

"That was because I wasn't in the middle of a battle, he wasn't moving and there were no unfortunately mouthy subordinates and enemies I could accidentally dismantle bits of." Chris smiled at the pair as the colour drained from their faces. "Understand?"

"We'll distract it and give you time and space you need to work," Alit laughed nervously.

"Thank you."

The two took off towards the ghost and Gilag moved in front of Chris slightly. "I assume you might need some protection then?"

"I might be giving away few too many details to my enemies," Chris chuckled.

Of course, Chris had so many secrets. His powers were more versatile than they could imagine, despite the drawbacks. As expected, the ghost turned its attention to Alit and Lionheart, firing several blasts as they circled. Gilag protected Chris from a few of the shockwaves, saving Chris from expending the energy himself. It left him free to focus on the blaster and the pieces.

"Some part of you must believe there's a chance it's Michael," Gilag said quietly.

"I'm trying to focus," Chris hissed.

"Exactly. Why would you care so much about getting the weapon and not just tear apart you opponent if you didn't have some doubt-"

"I see no point in killing more than necessary."

The parts were starting to fall into place and Chris closed his eyes, momentarily trusting the Barians and Lionheart to keep the ghost at bay. He could see the blaster's pieces as it was made. The intricacies and mechanics. He clenched his fist and the blaster tore apart, dissipating in golden sparkles.

The ghost turned and glared down at them and Gilag threw out a fist. A giant hand rose from the earth, closing around the ghost and hauling them into the air as they fought and twisted.

"If that's Michael, why's he look like he wants to hurt you?" Gilag said, glancing back at Chris.

"It's not Michael," Chris snapped.

"You sound pretty sure."

"Of course I'm sure."

"If he's a ghost, then I guess there could be something else involved right? You hear those stories about what happens to Sorcerers after they die."

"It's _not_ Michael!"

The ground shook violently, heaving and trembling beneath their feet as they staggered. The earth shifted up and erupted out, Gilag muttering about what a strong Terra Michael was and there weren't many of his strength but Chris ignored that. Hot pink flames and lava burst out, spraying over the area.

"_Alit!_"

Alit yelped as Lionheart shoved him to the ground, shielding him from the falling molten rock and rubble. The hand around them crumbled and burst outward, sending more hunks of rock flying.

The kids in the car screamed and Chris jerked around. A piece of rock had slammed into the front side of the car. He had no choice. He abandoned everything else, ignoring the Barians and the battle, and ran to the car.

This was his hope.

Haruto and Iris and Kotori and his hope! This was the hope for his family! For this one small shard of hope he would give his all for, no matter what the consequences!

Chris threw his hands up, giving up on keeping his power in check. Whatever came out of this, he didn't care anymore. He would exhaust himself and could hurt the Barians and Lionheart and the ghost but he'll risk it all to protect them. Anything that came within reach was instantly split into harmless pieces of light. Chris was shaking violently, breath coming out in heavy pants as his insides burned, but he could do this. He could do this.

The ghost turned on him, sending a wave of fire and earth and heat straight at him and the car. Chris' eyes widened, breath catching in this throat. He was the leader of the Astrals. He was a Lord. He was one of the most powerful Aethers from one of the most power bloodlines this world have ever seen.

So why? Why was he being so outclassed?

"_Do you really think you can protect us forever?" Thomas sighed, leaning against the balcony railings. _

_Chris smiled, watching his younger brother's hot, fiery figure against the cool blues of the Astral HQ. "I'm going to do my best, Thomas. For the rest of my life. It's my job."_

"_Then we should be protecting you too, right?" Michael laughed. He was sitting against the rails at Thomas' feet, not even looking up from his book. "Big brothers do some dumb things for their little brothers."_

"_Because we love you," Thomas and Chris replied as one. _

_Michael laughed as they glanced at each other, cheeks going red. But they did. They loved Michael. They loved each other. They laughed at each other quietly and Chris pulled Thomas into his arms, holding him close, his hand resting lightly against Michael's head._

"_Because I love you," he whispered as Michael took his hand and kissing his palm. "Both of you. I'll do anything to protect you. Whatever it takes. I'll protect you both."_

"_We'd rather perish together than let you do something stupid protecting us," Thomas murmured. _

"_But anything immoral, illegal or anything else dubious and we'll back you up one hundred percent," Michael agreed._

"_I hope you two are joking." They laughed and Chris glanced between them. "You two…"_

"_Because we love you," Michael and Thomas laughed. _

"Because I love you," Chris panted, eyes slipping shut. "Because I love you both. So much."

Chris' insides were on fire, his mind burning up as he struggled to hold back the ghosts overwhelming attack. Flames and earth? Terra and Pyro? Or just some strange version of one? Was that even possible?

What did it even matter? Chris had no idea how any of this was possible but he had no other option. He had to protect them. He had to protect his brothers. He won't let anything stop them being together again!

His powers raged out of control, tearing through the oncoming attack, bathing the Waste in a golden glow. They were safe. Everyone was staring at him. The ghost was gone. But they were safe. He'd protected the children and Kotori. And his precious cargo.

Chris' chest constricted and jolted, a searing stabbing pain shooting through his head behind the eyes. Everything hurt. His knees buckled and his body crumpled, collapsing onto the boot of the car to take his weight. His trembling fingers brushed the metal of the car and he smiled bitterly. He'd pushed his powers too far. They were backfiring. Punishing him for pushing himself.

Why? Why couldn't someone of his standing defeat that ghost with ease?

"Christopher?" Lionheart called.

"Chris!" Haruto cried.

Chris nodded slowly, struggling to force himself upright. That was right. It wasn't over yet. He wasn't done. There was something more he needed to do. He forced himself to his feet, turning slowly. He could do this. He had to. He had to protect them. He had to see them again. But his body refused. His legs gave out once more and Chris fell to one knee. Even staying up like this was an effort. No. It couldn't be the end. He had to push on.

"Chris!"

Haruto's shrill cry pierced the haze but it was too late, wasn't it? He'd failed. He'd failed them both. The world was spinning and blurring. Gilag was approaching. Chris' fist clenched against his thigh, struggling to find enough power to fight but his powers simply backfired again. Another burning hot needle stabbed through his mind. He had nothing left. He couldn't do get up. He couldn't get the breath he needed. He couldn't- He couldn't do anything! Why couldn't he protect them?!

His head went light and woolly, his body hot and heavy. Why now? Why? He can't stop now!

"Thomas… Michael…" Chris tried one more time. He had to. He couldn't stop now. He couldn't. He pushed against the ground, forcing himself onto wobbly legs. "I'm going to bring our family back together. No matter… No matter what…"

The world spun a moment before it went dark and Chris' body hit the hot ground.

"_Chris!_" Haruto screamed


	39. Lie To Me

**A/N:** This got a bit longer than expected somehow, but it is rather adorable. And we all need more adorable. Takashi continues to spend half his time calling out Kaito. Orbital returns because Orbital needs more love. And also family bonding and cute Arclights down the bottom. Enjoy the cute while it lasts. It'll head downhill again soon. Thansk to everyone who read, special thanks to people who review.

* * *

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Haruto said quietly, adjusting the cloak under Chris' head. "It's been ages."

"Christopher is powerful," Lionheart sighed. "The more powerful the Sorcerer, the stronger the backlash."

"Backlash?" Iris said, gazing up at them.

"Right, you guys are too young to have gone to the academy," Kotori said quietly. "You know some Sorcerers are stronger than others?" The children nodded. "When we push our powers to their limits, we're punished with a backlash. The stronger your powers and the further you push, the worse the backlash. Chris is incredibly powerful so when he pushed himself too far, the end result was… this."

"But he'll be ok?" Haruto said.

"With enough rest to get his powers back on track," Alit muttered.

Haruto nodded, petting Chris' hair gently. He wasn't sure why Alit and Gilag had stayed after Chris collapsed, but he was sort of glad. That ghost that had attacked them was strong. It was good to have more people watching over them to keep them safe. And it meant he could spend more time with Iris. He'd wanted to see the other Seer for so long.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Lionheart said quietly.

"Looking for a way to save Mizael," Alit replied. "He left us a journal and fragment of some relic and last time we were out here with him he showed us these ruins but we haven't been able to find it since."

"A relic? Like a flower petal?" Kotori said.

Alit frowned a little but nodded, picking up the journal and taking out the broken crystal flower petal. Haruto frowned, glancing between them. What was so special about a broken crystal? But it seemed to mean something to them.

"What were you doing out here then?" Gilag said. "Since we seem to be sharing."

"You'd have to ask the Lords for details and they're not giving many," Lionheart muttered. "But if you believe them and don't think they've lost their minds, apparently we're to meet Thomas and Kaito here."

Haruto's head snapped up and the Barians frowned. Thomas and Kaito? But- but Kaito was dead and Thomas was a Barian Lord. How could they think they'd meet up with them? Kotori sighed and turned away slowly.

"Kaito's dead," Haruto whispered.

"He's right," Alit said, nodding quickly. "We killed him."

"And Thomas is Lord Orrim," Gilag agreed. "Why would he be meeting you guys out here? You really have lost your minds."

"Chris?" Haruto said quietly, pushing Chris' hair from his face. "What's going on?"

"Fate's in motion," Iris sighed from the front seat of the car.

Haruto sat up slightly and turned to her with a frown. They'd managed to push the car away from the battlefield to a relative sheltered spot, sheltered by a small cliff to rest. And there they'd been most the day, waiting for Chris to recover. It was only now, as evening drew in that the silence had grown unbearable and the adults began to discuss.

"You mean Thomas and Kaito's fate?" Haruto said quietly, leaning forward. The adults were listening but he ignored that. Thomas and Kaito needed him if Iris was right. "But… Kaito…"

"If he's dead, then how do we still see their end?"

Haruto closed his eyes for a moment. He'd always seen it. When he tried to find a way around it, he saw it more and more. The fate of his big brothers inseparably entwined; the love as they looked at each other, their fingers laced together, the power to change the world- _worlds_, and then Thomas' blood on Kaito's blade, loving smiles turned to tears, a bond that could rewrite the universe around them.

Why did he still dream it if Kaito had been gone for so long?

"It's already started," Iris whispered.

"Then they've-"

"_Bonded_," Kotori said pointedly. "Yes. They're bonded."

"Bonded?" Gilag muttered.

"Oh, right," Alit laughed. "For the kids. Now you mention it, wasn't Vector complaining about that. Orrim paying attention to anyone but him seems to drive him insane. You'd think he had a crush or something."

"They're family," Haruto chirped.

"Huh?!" The Barians were at the car door. "Family?"

"Mm." Haruto nodded quickly. "Vector called him Uncle Byron."

"Uncle…"

Haruto wasn't sure why no one seemed to know this already. Was it a secret? He didn't know why. Who would want to keep their family secret like that? But then he remembered what Vector had told him about Thomas. They hadn't known. They were still getting used to each other. Maybe they just hadn't told anyone else yet.

"You kids should sleep," Lionheart said quietly. "It's getting late. I doubt we'll get anywhere today negotiation wise, these two seem determined to stick with us until Christopher is awake and until Christopher wakes up to fix the car we're stuck anyway. So get some rest. And try not to worry about anyone's fate or the future or anything like that. Kids should worry about being kids first. And kids should try to sleep."

"Right," the chorused.

Haruto climbed forward into the front seat with Iris, leaving Chris to recover on the backseat. Chris looked so peaceful when he slept like this. Like for once the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. Leading the Astrals was hard for him. Risking his brothers. Fighting his father. Everyone he loved was in danger. No wonder he always seemed so stressed. Perhaps it's best he got some time right now. Time to rest without those worries.

"Do you see it," Iris whispered. "The darkness."

"Darkness?" Haruto murmured back.

"When he kills Thomas, he's supposed to summon a power that can rewrite the universe. But there's a darkness. You can't expect someone to kill someone they love and not have a darkness with it, right?"

Haruto nodded slightly but smiled tiredly anyway. "But Kaito loves the light as much as I do. He loves Photon. Kaito has always been bathed in light."

"A light that hides the blood and scars and cracks. Even a star's light can drowned in each darkness."

"Kaito will be ok," Haruto whispered. "I know he will."

* * *

"Orbital. You came."

"You are one of my registered users, Master Thomas," Orbital said quietly. "It's my job to come when you call. Although I prefer when it's at Master Kaito's side. However… I failed to keep Master Michael safe…"

"It's not your fault, Orbital," Thomas sighed, patting the motorbike gently. "You couldn't have done anything."

"When Master Michael stopped registering… I've never felt guilt like this before, Master Thomas. I tried to get in contact, but no one has their communicators with them. Everything has fallen into chaos. And then when your bracelet stopped registering too, I was incredibly concerned we'd lost you too. However, it has been registering glitches for a while now."

"Probably since Don Thousand put his power into it," Ryoga sighed.

"And now Master Thomas is infected because of you too!" Orbital snapped.

Thomas sighed and shook his head. He decided not to point out it wasn't Ryoga who did this. He didn't care about Ryoga and Orbital bickering. Or that Orbital gave Ryoga a small shock when he tried to touch the bike.

They were just outside the walls of Baria, hidden in the deep, dusky shadows of the twilight. Both were at least mostly rested and recovered from their battles after so long hiding out in the bunker. Thomas was just grateful he'd been able to get in touch with Orbital, and that Orbital had been willing to come to them.

"It's true that you've been fully taken by the Chaos infection then, Master Thomas?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Full on Barian Lord and everything."

"I'm sorry too, Master Thomas. My orders are not to allow any Barians to use me."

Thomas sighed and nodded. He knew that. Orbital was Kaito's after all They were Astrals. As if they could ever allow him to fall into the wrong hands. He knew it was a long shot to ask Orbital for help but they didn't have much other choice. Ryoga's bike was in lockdown in the palace under his own previous orders. They couldn't afford to return to the palace but they needed someway to get across the country. Not that Thomas was really sure what they were after or where they were going. Right now Ryoga had a plan and they couldn't say much else. He trusted that plan for now.

"I know your orders, Orbital," Thomas sighed. "But your orders are also to help your registered users wherever you can, right? What do you orders say to do in this situation? Can't you offer me any help?"

"I'm not sure, Master Thomas," Orbital said after a moment. "The information is conflicting. I would have to dig deeper into my orders and protocols. Ideally I would consult Master Kaito, however I did pick up on his execution being broadcast live. In theory you're now my primary user with Haruto having emergency priority. But you are Barian."

"Orbital… Can you at least…" He sighed and glanced up at Baria. "We need to get away. I'm not on either side. But Michael… Kaito… I need to protect Haruto. I won't let anyone get away with what they've done! So help us get away from Baria while you check your protocols, please!"

There was a moment of silence and Ryoga's hand fell awkwardly on Thomas' shoulder, squeezing gently. After a moment, Orbital sighed. "If what you're saying is that helping you escape from Baria is vital to protecting Haruto, coming from you, Master Thomas, that would override all other orders and I would be allowed to temporarily aid you while I figure out the correct course of action."

"Orbital… you…"

Thomas beaming, falling onto his knees and hugging the bike without even thinking how dumb it was. Orbital was bending his own rules and orders for him. Orbital had always been there. Always looking out for them.

"Thank you. Let's protect Haruto together."

"It's my job, Master Thomas. We should go, if you insist on bringing that punk with us. It should take about an hour to check all my past orders for any clarity, assuming you're willing to take the controls."

"You've been passing out on me, Thomas," Ryoga growled. "You're not driving. And what was that about me being a punk?"

"You've always been a punk and you're not driving," Orbital snapped. "Master Thomas is one of my users. You are a Barian."

"You two, stop," Thomas sighed, standing slowly. "It's alright. I won't let him drive you, Orbital, and if I start feeling funny Orbital can take over. It'll just slow down looking into your orders, right?"

"Right, Master Thomas."

"All good then."

He smiled and handed Ryoga a helmet from under the seat and pulled on his own. Orbital started up the engine and they swung on, Thomas frowning a little feeling Ryoga behind him. It'd been a long time since he'd had Ryoga behind him on Orbital.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Ryoga murmured.

Thomas nodded a little. Thomas hadn't had much chance to ride together. Chris and Kaito had been partners and had kept Orbital to themselves most the time. By the time Thomas and Kaito were partners, Rio was dead and Ryoga wanted his blood. But once or twice, they'd gone out together. Usually when Kaito and Chris were on breaks and left Orbital to make life easier for Thomas and Michael. Ryoga- yet to have convinced the Astrals to clear his own for use- would regularly convince Thomas to take him out on discreet rides, following leads on his missing little sister. Which really had just tugged at his heartstrings. He couldn't imagine how heartbroken he'd be if he lost Michael.

At least, he couldn't at the time.

"It's been a long time since I've ridden behind someone."

"I don't ride with anyone but Kaito very often."

"Master Thomas," Orbital said, screen flashing. "I've plotted a route to the nearest unoccupied safehouse. A lot of them in the area seem unoccupied."

"No Astrals want to be this close to Baria," Ryoga muttered. "And Kaito said they were heading to the academy. That the Astrals were regrouping there."

"The northern kingdom is still relatively safe," Thomas sighed, nodding slightly. "Ok. Thank you, Orbital. Put the map on screen and I'll take with it from there."

"Yes, Master Thomas. Perhaps your driving will shake lose your unwanted passenger"

"Is your bike getting possessive for Kaito now?"

Thomas rolled his eyes as Ryoga purposefully tightened his hold around his waist anyway. "You two have no faith in my driving ability."

"Master Kaito put a speed limiter on your user details for a reason, Master Thomas."

Thomas scowled and gave the engine a spiteful revv before tearing off onto the road indicated. So what if Thomas could be a little bit reckless when driving? He'd never actually crashed. He tore down the road in silence and Ryoga laid his head absently against Thomas' shoulder to rest. Thomas didn't say a word about it. Ryoga had looked after him this far, he could let Ryoga rest a little and get them to a safehouse without any hassle.

Of course, once they had answers about whether Orbital would help, he'd have to press Nasch more about what exactly this plan of his was.

* * *

"Is it really alright to take all these supplies?" Fuya said quietly. "What if someone else needs the safehouse?"

"Most Astrals will be heading towards the academy under Astral orders," Takashi replied. "They're unlikely to be coming this way. We've left enough should they need it."

Fuya nodded and helped Takashi pack away his Antidote Nurse into its case. Takashi seemed capable of putting it together and taking it apart again in a matter of seconds. But then Kaito supposed that was a good thing really.

Takashi's friends hadn't seemed to care about the risks Kaito had laid out. They were dedicated to helping Takashi if nothing else. There was more to work with than he'd expected. They'd picked up training well and did take his instruction well. Although they'd been a little more keen to listen after he'd knocked Fuya on his backside, but that was how these things often went. Kaito wasn't above proving himself.

They were a good bunch. Definitely not as bad as he'd feared they would be. Kaito was ever so slightly suspicious about how proficient some of them were. Takashi told him Cathy's mother and his hand served the royal family together, and they had started learning as kids. That explained why Takashi was better than he thought he was. Learning from a young age helped. Fuya was surprisingly good though. Even more than Cathy. Apparently his mother was a Barian. He could only imagine that was something to do with it.

They were packing up to move in the early night, deciding it was best to move now hoping to make ground while they had cover. The sooner they met up with Chris the better.

"If we reach a checkpoint, Takashi and I will head around alone," Kaito said, finishing packing up the boot. Takashi nodded, putting the case away under the front seat. "You three are unknown and just normal kids, they should let you through."

"And you two?" Cathy said quietly.

"We were some of the Astral's best," he said, slipping into the back seat. "We'll manage."

"You're including me in that?" Takashi murmured from the passenger seat.

"Of course." Fuya slipped in and started up the engine, pulling out onto the quiet country road once more and heading out towards the Waste once more as Kaito gave Takashi a small smile. "Don't expect me to say this very often but you are better than you think you are. It's been good to work with you recently. It's a nice break from Thomas. They paired us together to rein him in after all. But it's been nice to work with someone calmer and… smarter."

"I won't tell him you said that."

"You're… more like Chris," Kaito said after a moment. "You've got a lot of potential. Chris was a lot like you at your age. There's plenty of time to find your powers and figure yourself out. Just have a little more faith."

"Faith?"

"In yourself," he replied. "In how we see you."

Takashi nodded slightly, turning away and Kaito turned his attention back to the window. To the darkness outside. Somewhere out there were Thomas, Chris and Haruto. Somewhere out there was Michael's body. Although, it occurred to him that if he had died and been saved, perhaps… there was hope…

Everyone jumped as their communicator went off. Kaito frowned, picking it up slowly. It was set to their emergency contact. It could only be Chris. Although what he wanted now, and whether Kaito wanted to talk to him was another matter.

"Chris-"

"Master Kaito!"

"Orbital?!"

"Orbital, you're ok," Takashi said quietly.

"Ah, Takashi too," Orbital said. "I'm glad you're ok. And I'm glad the show of your death was fake. I'd feared trying the emergency contact was a hopeless venture. I need your overriding orders on a delicate matter, Master Kaito. I've gone through my standing orders and it's all at a deadlock."

"What is it, Orbital?" Kaito said.

"Master Thomas has requested my help." Kaito sighed and Takashi turned away. "My orders tell me not to help a Barian. But my orders also tell me Master Thomas is one of my users and I'm to help him in any way I can. Also he has that shark punk with him and he's a Barian and not a user."

Kaito nodded to himself, frowning slightly. Thomas wanted Orbital's help and had Nasch with him? He tilted his head, considering for a few moments. Takashi glanced back, watching him curiously, trying to figure out what Kaito would do no doubt.

"What does he want you to do?"

"We're currently simply getting away from Baria," Orbital replied. "We're going to a safehouse."

"Alright, help him," Kaito said. Takashi frowned. "Stay in contact. Let me know what he's doing when they set a new plan or destination."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

"And Orbital, don't tell Thomas I'm alive."

"You don't want him to know?" Takashi snapped, narrowing his eyes. "He's probably grieving over you, right now. He's probably a mess, especially with Michael. You can't do that to him."

"He's with Nasch," Kaito replied firmly. "And we don't know just how tight the Barian's grasp on him is. He might have given into them originally just to keep Yuma safe, but who knows how strong their hold over him is now. Grief could have done things to his mind that have lead to him being pulled deeper into their hold. For now, it's best he doesn't know. I'll make it up to him later."

Takashi didn't argue and Orbital sighed. "As you wish, Master Kaito."

"Thank you. Keep in touch."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

Kaito sighed as the line went dead. Takashi turned away slowly and Kaito knew what he was thinking. Just like he knew the others were watching curiously as well. It was best Thomas didn't know for now.

"_You always look out for me whether I want it or not, huh?"_ whispered Thomas' voice in his ear. Kaito shivered as warm ghostly fingers brushed his hair from his face. "_I won't thank you for it."_

But he wasn't real. Not in the strictest sense. This was a piece of energy. A piece of Thomas' magic and soul inside him. Like an echo. Not overly connected to Thomas but an echo of him. Kaito's own powers offering reassurance even if they were restrained. It was nice, even just to have the ghostly shadow of Thomas watching over him.

"Go on and say it, Takashi."

"I think you're wrong. I think you're wrong for keeping this from him."

"Don't get me and Thomas confused with you and Michael."

"Sometimes I forget how cruel you can be. There's a reason you guys were always the ones to go out and kill."

"I convinced Chris to leave him brothers so I wouldn't have to leave mine. I think it's well established that I'm heartless. I'm sorry if you expected something more."

Takashi sighed. "If you really were half as heartless as you try to convince everyone you are, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Perhaps."

Perhaps if he truly was heartless, he could have accepted his fate was to kill Thomas. Perhaps he really would have done whatever it took to save Haruto no matter what the consequences. He wouldn't feel so guilty about Chris. He wouldn't feel this empty anger and sorrow over Michael. He wouldn't fight every step of the way to save Thomas from his blade. He wouldn't be protecting Takashi and his friends.

He would have just done whatever it took for what mattered to him.

"That life seems hard," Cathy whispered. Kaito glanced over and she smiled. "You two seem so casual when insulting each other. When talking about death. You must have been through some tough things."

"Kaito more than me," Takashi murmured. "Kaito and Thomas have been through a lot. The guys who were at my house, they were the worst." Kaito scowled and tilted his head away, glaring out the window. "They never talked about it… but you both changed after that."

"No we didn't," Kaito grumbled.

"_Yes we did,"_ the ghost of Thomas laughed and Kaito wished it would shut up now. "_Things were never the same after Mr Heartland." _

"I don't know what happened, but you had Michael worried sick."

He huffed and Kaito scowled. What happened with Mr Heartland had been a hideous time in their life. As if Thomas needed Mr Heartland on top of his already fractured mind. They never spoke about it because it was a hideous, torturous time in their newly formed partnership. It had been a miracle they'd been allowed to remain together. He'd hardly done a good job of balancing Thomas out as he'd supposed to.

"It's a hard life," Takashi said quietly. "Not everyone was cut out for it. I only made it through because I had Michael. Lots of people had break downs. Lots of people died. It's not that we don't care about death, just that we're sort of used to it. Even if it hurt more than normal to face Michael's death… taking too much time to grieve can lead to your own death."

"That's awful," Fuya whispered.

"That's what you get when you train kids as soldiers, I guess," Tokunosuke said.

"I guess so," Takashi sighed. "Thomas always seemed so strong and perfect when I was younger. Then he was forced to kill his partner. He's wanted to die ever since."

"I should have been there," Kaito muttered. "I should never have left."

"He needed someone older around I guess," he said. "Someone stricter. You or Chris. But you were hurting over Chris too, right? That's why you left. You just had to deal with the loss in your own way. Mamoru just couldn't keep a tight enough rein on him like you two. He couldn't resist the Chaos himself. Michael, Aika and Chitaro were devastated too. You know all the focus was on Thomas because of what happened, but I guess they were feeling something like what you, Gauche and Droite were feeling."

Kaito nodded a little. None of them had really considered Mamoru's friends at the time. Thomas was Chaos infected and survived. Michael was so focused on looking after him and Kaito was so busy feeling guilty for leaving. None of them had considered Mamoru's friends.

"You know… Gauche and Droite…"

"Yeah."

"Mr Heartland again."

"He deserved to die. Even if it doesn't make the pain stop."

"You all seem so casual about this," Fuya sighed. "I hope you're not really as cynical as you seem."

"They're not," Cathy replied quietly and Kaito glared over at her. "I think it's just how you guys deal with it. Your life is so full of pain if you don't treat it so cynically and casually, you'll break."

"We should reach the Waste by tomorrow evening," Kaito said, ignoring her. "As for finding them, that could be a little trickier."

Takashi sighed and Kaito caught him shaking his head. He didn't want to keep being analysed and used as some sort of case study. He didn't want to talk about how he handled death and despair or the fact that his closest friends were suffering or dead. He'd forced down his grief over Gauche and Droite, he'd barely allowed himself a few hours to grieve Michael before there was more to be done. He and Takashi were both focused on other things now. Maybe they were running from the reality of it, but Kaito had always been good at that. It was why he'd left when Chris took his place as a Lord. Why he'd struggled to face Thomas' Chaos infection and handle it properly. Kaito was good at running and ignoring.

But now as he was left alone to his thoughts, Kaito was starting to wonder just how he was supposed to deal with things moving forward. The list of things he had to do was rather long. Even the things he had to avoid. Everything seemed so barren all of a sudden. He should be glad to be meeting with Chris again after so long. But without Michael and Thomas it seemed hollow. Haruto needed to be saved from Baria. He still needed to figure out how not to kill Thomas before these six months were up. Everything was piling up.

Things weren't going to get easier going forward.

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" Vector grumbled, stalking through the palace.

He hadn't seen another Lord in… maybe two days now. He'd left Nasch and Orrim with Haruto while he went to deal with Mr Heartland, when he'd returned they were gone. All three of them. They hadn't returned that evening and when he'd gone to see Don Thousand in his throne room the morning after he was alone.

Now, after another day without seeing not just Orrim and Nasch but Alit, Gilag and Merag too, Vector was concerned. Where was everyone? Even Vector was aware that leaving him to run everything was probably a bad idea right now.

Nothing was going his way right now.

Vector had called in the regents to see him, deciding someone had to do their job around here. Maybe that was Durbe's presence around him doing that. Their powers and souls had bonded and merged. Just like Kaito and Orrim's. But Kaito was gone and Orrim was his.

"Why am I the only one doing any work around here?" he growled to himself, pausing outside one of the meeting rooms. It was always good to keep an eye on what his lackeys were up to when they thought he wasn't around.

"I was sorry to hear about your youngest, Byron," Mrs Okudaira sighed. "Such a shame we won't find a body from the Fortune River. I remember when he was tiny, running around after his brothers. They were all so innocent back then. Yours too, Faker."

"What?" Vector frowned. Shouldn't Faker be more concerned given Kaito was dead and Haruto had vanished with Orrim. "Oh, of course, yes. Kaito."

"You're taking this rather hard, Faker," Byron said casually. "You're more distracted than usual. I'm amazed you've kept your little spider around, given he was the one to spill his blood."

"Kyoji did his job as the Lords asked," he muttered. "He's been nothing but loyal. I know loyalty is foreign concept to you, Byron."

"Still smarting over how things went between us, Faker?"

"Hardly. If anyone should be smarting over us, it would your dear wife."

"Don't be cruel, Faker," Mrs Okudaira chuckled. "Dear Vivian did her best. She was such a saint. Even taking in that devil of a child knowing he wasn't hers. Such a good woman."

"Perhaps you shouldn't insult one of your Lords," Byron hissed.

"Thomas was a troublesome child, Dr Arclight," Wolf said gently. "He was certainly a handful, remember?"

Vector cleared his throat, stepping out so they could see him. They fell silent, stand respectfully as he entered. The crystal door sealed behind him and Vector sat slowly, gazing up at the twelve in front of him. The regents sat and Vector glanced up at Mamoru.

"How are you feeling?"

"Lucky to be alive, Lord Vector," Mamoru replied quietly. "I apologise for not doing a better job. I didn't stop him taking the princess."

"You did fine," Vector said in a rare moment of compassion. "You are alive and you're right, you are lucky to be so. But, it was your quick thinking that save Dr Arclight's life. And you did keep Orrim safe. You've proven yourself capable. It's why you and your friends are here. Don't let me down."

"We won't, Lord Vector."

"Good." He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the regents. He folded his arms and considered them all for a moment. "Well, since the others seem to have all decided they have better things to be doing than running the kingdom they helped take over, I guess it's up to me to get things done."

With Durbe and Mizael gone, now Nasch and Orrim wandering off and Alit and Gilag no doubt on another expedition, he had to take care of everything. This wasn't the part of it he liked. He liked putting plans into motion but all this work was tiresome.

"Right, so." He sighed and narrowed his eyes. Who to send where? "Alright, yeah. Newbies. Don Thousand wants Michael's little partner and he wants him alive and in reasonable condition. Apparently there's a use for him. He's sent out Mr Heartland and his band of brutes. A test to see whether they're worth forgiving. You've replaced them. So, go after them. Find the kid and bring him in before they do. If you happen to get rid of Mr Heartland in the process I wouldn't object."

"Yes, Lord Vector," Mrs Okudaira said.

"Durbe was innocent, by the way. It was his father and he killed him in self defence."

He could just _feel_ Durbe's displeasure at Vector talking about his confession in the throne room. Usually what happened in there remained confidential. Especially when it was personal. Mrs Okudaira opened her mouth, not doing a very good job hiding her indignant fury but Vector pushed on over any of her concerns. He put it out there he didn't care about anything else.

"Dr Arclight. I'll talk to your Fallguys in more detail about where to head out once I have the details myself, but I'd like you to go out after Orrim and I imagine Nasch is with him since they went missing at the same time. I assume they're off doing something for Don Thousand, but go and check on them and help them in anyway you can anyway. Given the recent tragedies, I don't want Orrim too far for too long. Especially with Nasch."

"Yes, Lord Vector."

"You stay here, Dr Arclight, I need someone to help run the place while everyone else who's supposed to be in charge is off having some kind of holiday. You too, Dr Faker." Dr Faker nodded and Vector glanced at Faker's generals. Kyoji met his gaze without fear while the others remained quiet and hidden under their hoods. "You three are going after the princess. Do not try anything heroic. Find her and report back. The man who has her is a powerful Infernal. I'll take care of it. And hopefully with Orrim as back up if he ever comes home."

"Yes, Lord Vector."

"Alright. Go."

They got up slowly and filed out, Faker, Byron and Byron's generals waiting behind to talk to him. Vector needed to figure out just where Nasch and Orrim had wandered off to. He huffed and tilted his head. Where to start?

"I should not be the comparatively sensible one around here," he grumbled. "It doesn't suit me. Not even Mr King of Utopia is around, what the hell is going on?"

"Problem, Vector?" Vector sat up ridged at Yuma's- Don Thousand's voice behind him. He tilted his head and found the King smiling down at him. "I'm glad to see you're still working diligently."

"Of course," he huffed, narrowing his eyes a little. "Where've Nasch and Orrim gone?"

"They'll be heading out towards the waste, I suppose," Don Thousand sighed, leaning on the back of the crystal chair. "Mmm, head out the east gate and towards Heartland. They've gone in that direction." He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled a little. "They've stopped moving. Been stopped for a few hours. After that they'll swing around Heartland City and then up towards Sargasso."

"That's creepy," he muttered. "What are they up to?"

"I sent them out hunting a weapon. We're not sure where it is precisely. But it's hidden somewhere along that route." Vector gazed at him silently for a moment and Don Thousand opened his eyes, smiling down at him lazily. "Problem, Vector?"

Vector got the distinct feeling Don Thousand was lying to them. That Orrim and Nasch were up to something very different. Just hunting a weapon? It seemed rather odd. And secretive. Why just vanish without a word? Especially while Vector was out dealing with Heartland and his thugs. It all seemed very rushed for nothing more than a weapon.

"Alit and Gilag have taken the little one to search for Iris Kamishiro," he continued before Vector could say anything. "I do hope you're not too worried, Vector. I'm sure you can take charge for a while. After all, this is what you've been after for a long time, isn't it?"

"You didn't say where Merag was."

"Merag no longer exists. Not that she ever did."

"Huh. Ok then. As long as you've not left her body lying around or anything. That'd be creepy. And you're going to deal with Nasch on that, right?"

"I will deal with everything, Vector," Don Thousand drawled. Vector gazed up at him with a frown. It's very strange to have so casual cold words coming from Yuma's usually friendly face. Don Thousand poked his nose lightly and Vector's cheek's burned. That was an uncannily Yuma like action. "I won't forget you again, Vector."

He straightened up and turned away, leaving staring after him. What on earth was all that about? Was that the Yuma part of Don Thousand? Or Don Thousand screwing with his mind? He scowled and Faker stood slowly. He and Kyoji were whispering as they left and Vector scowled. What were those two up to?

The door closed and Vector sighed, slipping off his hood and glaring at nothing. He hated people acting suspicious. Faker had every reason to start acting off. After all, Haruto was missing and Kaito was dead. If anyone was going to betray them, it was Faker.

"Is everything alright, Rei?" Byron said quietly.

"I'm not sure," Vector sighed, slumping in his chair.

"I don't blame you for being uncomfortable around him. Everyone is on edge. It's strange."

"I had a crush on him at the academy." Vector paused and frowned. "The Yuma him, not the Don Thousand him. Obviously."

"Obviously."

"And now everyone has vanished. All at once. It's suspicious timing. I wonder just what's going on with them. There are potential traitors everywhere."

Byron frowned. Vector didn't want to come out and say there were traitors amongst the Lords but he had his concerns there were people wavering. Alit and Gilag were constantly searching for a way to save Mizael. Nasch was unpredictable the second Don Thousand's grip on him was loosened and Orrim was still new and unsettled. Why was Durbe sleeping when he needed him? He would have been able to smooth this over.

"_I'm right here,"_ murmured Durbe's voice, for his ears only. "_You know that. You're capable. Didn't you aim for this from the start? To remove us all and claim power as your own?"_ Vector sighed and closed his eyes, head tilted back as he rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a migraine. "_I prepared you for this from the start. And you don't get migraines you're just dramatic. Focus."_

He sighed and opened his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. Durbe had prepared him for this? Was he sure? Was that even Durbe really or just his own mind giving him some support? Maybe he was crazier than even _he_ thought.

"Don't start getting worried again, Byron," Wolf sighed, rubbing Byron's shoulders gently.

Vector raised an eyebrow. He was aware of the slightly more intimate relationship between Byron and Wolf but they were getting less and less subtle. Faker had been right though. Byron wasn't known for loyalty when it came to intimacy and romance. Orrim was proof of that. It was rather amusing to see the flash of annoyance as Byron batted Wolf away too? Had his general fallen out of favour?

"Don't tell me some pretty new belle has stolen your attention now," Wolf said, folding his arms. "You know it won't work out."

"The thrill is in the chase, Wolf."

"Mmm, you'll be chasing more than just her if you're not careful."

"Not as long as I have the money you want."

"Can we not have domestics here, please?" Vector sighed. "Entertaining as they can be I'm not in the mood right now. I have to work. Apparently." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "You three, get going. Find Orrim and Nasch. Be discreet. If they really are hunting a weapon for Don Thousand, that's all very well and good, be there to back them up if they need it. Should it prove that Don Thousand's power over Naschie has slipped and he's leading our dear Orrim astray... deal with it."

"Deal with _it_?" Wolf said, tossing a glare at Byron as they went to the door.

Vector smirked and held out his hand, three charms on chains appearing. The Barian crest. Just in case. "Mm. These will magnify the Chaos within your powers. It will make you temporarily a match for even a Lord. Although, you will still have to be careful. And quick. Bring Orrim home to us."

"And Nasch?" he said, taking the charms and handing them out to Jackal and Coyote. "And what happens if we're not fast enough?"

"They'll kill you. Or the Chaos will burn you up inside. Be careful Take whatever else you need. Get the job done. Do not fail."

"Yes, Lord Vector."

"He didn't say what we're doing about Lord Nasch if he is a traitor," Jackal grumbled.

"Because he's not giving us orders," Coyote said with a shrug. Vector grinned. At least someone understood the situation. "If Lord Nasch is a traitor, there is no Lord Nasch."

"We can do whatever we want with him," Wolf said, striding out. "It's been awhile since we let loose. I almost hope he is a traitor."

"Make sure Thomas is kept out of it," Byron called after them. "He's sensitive at the moment. He doesn't need to see more suffering."

Wolf gave a lazy wave and Byron glared after him as the door shut. It was a shame. He'd rather be able to deal with Nasch himself if he was leading Orrim astray, but it was easier to let them deal with it out there. Where no one could interfer. Nasch wouldn't get out of this again. He wouldn't escape again.

"You're wound up?" Byron said quietly. "You should come back to the estate when you get a break. You need to relax a bit." Vector scowled, ignoring his cheeks starting to warm up. And ignoring Byron chuckling softly. "You really do take after her."

"Huh?"

"Mina. You're a lot like her. You can tell she was the one who raised you."

"Thomas is a lot like her too." Vector smiled bitterly. "I see her a lot when I look at him. From what he's said, my father did too. He knew the moment he saw him."

"He does take after her. You realise when this war is over, I'll expect you to be as well behaved as my own boys? None of this Lord business, Rei. You're my youngest boy, you'll have to learn to fit in with the life we have. That comes with some important lessons on how to behave."

"I've seen how your boys behave, Uncle, I should do fine."

Byron laughed slightly too condescendingly for Vector's taste and he frowned slightly. "You've only seen the waging a war. You've seen the fighting. Battle hardened, violent, mistrusting and bloodied. You've seen the brutality their training instilled in them."

"You really did think of everything, didn't you? Apart from them turning to the Astrals. You created such incredible warriors for the enemy."

"I'll admit that was an oversight." He laughed warmly, shaking his head and pushing his hair back behind his ear absently. "But you should have seen them when they were younger. If you truly want to see them behaving at their best, to see the strength of my boys, their cold hearted particularity and ruthlessness, the hardest lessons they've learnt, then watch my boys play politics."

He frowned a tilted his head. Politics? Was that really so tricky? Vector was a Lord because he could, to an extent, play the political game. He could manipulate and lie and butter people up. But he also had the brutality to be a leader during war. How else did one rise through the ranks? This was war after all. And people like Mizael weren't suited to politics. But then, he remembered the Arclights were nobility. They didn't have a title, no one really did anymore, but they were descended from nobility. They had been in the royal court since they were young.

How bad could a bunch of rich noble idiots be really?

"You think I'm exaggerating?" Byron chuckled. He smiled and held out a hand. "Let me show you."

Vector hesitated, glaring over at him. Byron's powers were… interesting. Much like Semimaru, they revolved around memories manipulation. Although unlike Vector's former guardian, Byron seemed far ess eager to use them for torture.

After a long moment, Vector took his hand and Byron smiled warmly. The world changed. Suddenly they were in a grand ballroom. Vector gazed up at Byron, who looked surprisingly young as he squeezed his hand reassuringly. It was the royal court, Vector realised after a moment. Byron was his younger self. At least ten years younger and dressed up formally. And so was Vector. His cheeks flushed, gazing down at the grey and purple formal outfit, much like the ones he saw the brothers in when having their portraits done. Was this how Byron imagined him as a child? How he would have dressed Vector if he'd been raised in the Arclight home.

"What is this?" Vector whispered.

"I'm not cruel," Byron said softly, laying his hand on Vector's. "I don't use my powers to torment unless necessary. When my boys were young I used these powers to let them live the stories they loved so much. This is based on one of the parties at the palace in Hope. Just edited slightly."

"Edited?"

"Of course, Rei. Let me show you how difficult this can be, the life you could have had."

Rei? Back to Rei now? They were only inside a memory state, he supposed. It wasn't like they were actually in public. He smiled and nodded a little. He'll be Rei again for now.

Byron smiled pleasantly, putting Rei's hand on his arm and leading him into the crowds, mingling with what Rei realised was the rich and influential of Utopia. He spotted the previous King around, laughing and chatting with his guests, and the Queen and Princess were around too. Rei had never actually been allowed near them. Yuma was the only one he'd ever been able to get anywhere near at the academy. For a long time he didn't even know what they looked like.

As he looked further, he spotted the other regents. All three. Mrs Okudaira, Dr Faker and Mr Heartland. Although it was rather obvious that these elites were rather wary of the garish and brash Heartland. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Is that Lady Kamishiro?" Rei whispered, watching the pair behind them chatting. Byron tilted his head a little and chuckled. "How far back are we?"

"Far enough," he replied quietly. He nudged Rei's gaze off in another direction, off to where a woman he recognised from the portraits as Mrs Arclight was chatting with someone he knew all too well. "Would you like to talk to her?"

"This isn't real," he breathed.

"No, it's all based on memories. But it's real enough." He smiled warmly, leading Rei through the crowds to where the women were chatting and laughing, pausing only when Byron made his presence known. "Viv, my love."

"Byron," Mrs Arclight replied, narrowing her eyes a little. She looked over Rei quietly for a moment and Rei was sure he felt something akin to dread. Beautiful and elegant as she was, there was something about her piercing green eyes that made his heart tremble when she looked at him so appraisingly. "Your conquests are getting younger and younger, my dear."

"At least you have a type," Mina giggled into her hand, gazing down at him with the same, sunny warmth in her eyes as Rei always remembered. "He does look like Mar."

"Let's not think about that brute," Byron sighed. "I'd have to start thinking about doing something chivalrous for you, Mina dear."

"You mean like not sleeping around while you're married?" Mrs Arclight said. Her voice was warm and airy but there was something in her eyes, they way she and Byron looked at each other that gave Rei a sinking feeling. Byron laughed nervously, shaking his head a little. "You do deserve so much better, Mina. You and Erika both."

"Not according to the Astrals," she said with a shrug. "We all must endure trials, or so they say. What's your name, little one?"

"R-Rei."

Mina smiled and Rei's cheeks warmed as her hands rested lightly on her stomach. She wasn't drinking alcohol like the others. That pinpointed it. Now he knew when he was seeing. When this party was. Mina was pregnant with Thomas.

"You want to watch out for this one, Rei," she giggled. "He's a real charmer. He'll sweep you off your feet if you're not careful."

"Mmm, just can't help himself, can he?" Mrs Arclight said, folding her arms. "He's like that in all aspects of his life, you know, sees something he wants and just can't help himself."

"You're so cruel, Vivian," Byron sighed.

"And you're too easy," she replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"They all have such a high opinion of you," Rei said, glancing up at his uncle as the party faded slightly. Byron glanced down at him with a frown. "Have you shown Thomas this?"

"I offered," Byron replied. "He doesn't want to know. He's seen her picture. He'd rather just… I think he wants to hang onto some sort of perfect ideal rather than face something real. Much like Vivian herself, I suppose. He loved her so much and she doted on him. Like she felt the need to make up for him not being hers. I think he loves her even more now he knows she wasn't really his mother."

"It must have been hard for her. Proof of your affairs calling her his mother."

"She always loved him. She never treated him badly for it. My sins were mine, not his, she used to say." He smiled and tilted his head. "We can stay a while, if you'd like. Very little time passes in the real world."

Rei frowned but nodded. If he wasn't wasting time in the real world, what was the harm? "Though, you were going to show me your boys."

"So I was."

The world shifted once more and Rei glanced around the new hall. Baira. It was the grand hall at Baria. Filled with people. Back when the King and Queen used the palace at Baria as any actual palace. Only this time there was no Aunt Mina. No Lady Kamishiro and her husband. But there was the warm laughter of children.

"Thomas," Vivian sighed. Rei blinked, turning as Byron did. Vivian was striding over. Thomas hung onto her dress and Michael was in her arms, looking half asleep. "Please, dear, take Thomas for a bit."

"Of course, of course," Byron laughed, holding out a hand. Thomas grinned and detached himself from Vivian's dress, grasping Byron's hand instead. "Such a good boy. How old are you now, Thomas? Not too old to be my little boy?"

"Five," Thomas laughed. "I'm five. That's pretty much an adult."

Rei smiled down at the child. His beloved cousin as a tiny tearaway. Only, it wasn't just Thomas for long. Almost the instantly, there was an all too family tiny blond leaning against Thomas' back. Kaito.

"Five isn't an adult," he said in a typically know it all fashion. "You're such a kid, Thomas."

"Nu-uh. Chris says I'm mature for my age. Not short either."

"Boys," Byron sighed as Vivian strode away with Michael. "Let's not argue too much."

"Your dad is old," Kaito pointed out.

"Ancient," Thomas agreed. "Your dad looks older though."

"Aren't such cute little boys so troublesome, Byron." Rei scowled at Mr Heartland's sudden appearance. Something that seemed to be mirrored by the young pair. Heartland was typically overdressed and leering down at the tiny pair. "Always so eager to grow up. They just don't appreciate the beauty of their youth."

"Creep," Rei muttered only for Byron to elbow him subtly.

Kaito and Thomas glanced at each other and Byron smiled. Was this what he meant about them being able to cut it in the royal courts? Putting up with creeps like Heartland? Rei wasn't sure he'd be able to remain so calm and dignified if he was being spoken to like that by Mr Heartland. Or maybe they just didn't understand.

"Beauty is boring," Kaito said, shaking his head. "Beautiful people sit around all day and don't have fun."

"It's only old people who worry about beauty anyway," Thomas agreed. "They start talking about wrinkles and beauty and have millions of creams and stuff. Like grandma's bathroom."

"You should use more creams. I'm sure Grandma Arclight will lead you some."

Mr Heartland pulled a face and Rei was sure Byron looked almost proud as Thomas nodded. "Mama says only ugly people care about beauty anyway. And it's good that you're so confident you don't care about fashion."

"What?!" Mr Heartland hissed. "You little brat. How dare you-"

"Mr Heartland," Byron said quietly as Heartland raised his cane. "I do hope you're not going to cause a scene."

Mr Heartland scowled before turning and sweeping away, leaving Thomas and Kaito giggling for a moment before Thomas caught his hand and pulled him away. Byron sighed, gazing after them with a small smile.

"Such a shame their friendship didn't remain so innocent," he sighed.


	40. Ghost Trials

**A/N:** The gang is sorta back together. Just gotta get them back together in the physical world and it'll all be good. Super thank you to everyone who reviewed and thanks to everyone reading. I hope you keep enjoying.

* * *

"Do you believe in ghosts, Ryoga?"

Ryoga frowned at the sudden question over the helmets coms. He sighed, and glanced around the deserted country track they were riding down, heading deeper into the thick forest that still covered most the southern kingdom. It was a relief Orbital had decided to help them. Now they had to focus.

Orbital's sensors had found the ruins for them. It made it a lot easier from Ryoga's point of view. He didn't know where the ruins were but he knew he the signs. Having Orbital scanning the area for them had sped it up. The dappled midday light poured through the thick trees as they went deeper, slowly growing fainter as they went deeper. The track slowly began to disappear, overgrown and tricky to follow.

But the question was certainly strange.

"I guess that depends on your definition of a ghost," Ryoga replied after a long moment considering. "I mean, what was Merag? Rio is dead, but Merag was there. Just Chaos energy taking a shape, living off my memories like an echo. What does that make her?"

Thomas sighed and Ryoga frowned. He didn't have to be a genius to realise this was about Michael and Kaito. Thomas' brother and his partner had both died recently, of course he was thinking about other things. About what was beyond.

"Kaito and I… our powers have sort of... bonded?" Thomas said quietly. "I'm not one hundred percent sure how to explain it. But in theory an echo of his soul and power and memories switched with mine. There was a piece of us inside each other. I see him. Feel him. But now he's dead, I don't know what that makes him."

"I am… sorry about Michael," Ryoga said quietly. "And Kaito…"

"I'm sure you feel justified," he sighed. "Everything that happened to you because of the Astrals. Us."

"Shut up," he growled. "I don't like this mopey you! Get yourself together!" The bike stopped and Ryoga sat up a little straighter, releasing his hold on Thomas. "Uh-"

Thomas didn't say a word, head low and hands folded against Orbital's framework. Ryoga wasn't sure what to say. How to keep going. Had he crossed a line? Maybe that was too far. Thomas had lost a lot of people he cared about. Maybe he was expecting a little too much for him to be his usual self so soon after losing two of the only people he still had left.

But there had a been a few moments when they'd been escaping the palace when Thomas really had been his old self. Thomas' spark had been fading for a long time, Ryoga realised. Thomas' old self had been dying for longer than just this period of mourning Kaito and Michael. Was Thomas burning out like so many others?

"_Kaito's gone then?" _

"_Shh," Thomas groaned. "Hangover."_

"_Someone said you four were partying to say goodbye," Ryoga laughed. Thomas groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. "And your pet's not hear watching over you and kissing you better? Too bad."_

"_They're with Michael," he grumbled. "The whole Chris thing, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I heard about that. At least… he's safe." He sighed and sat on Thomas' desk, watching him sprawled out on the bed. That probably wasn't much of a reassurance. That Chris was safe as a Lord, even if they couldn't see him again. "Rio's out on a job."_

"_So that's why you're here." He laughed a little and straightened up, hugging his pillow to his chest and gazing over. Ryoga frowned a little. It didn't seem to be just the hangover that had dulled Thomas' eyes. "Story of my life."_

"_Don't be like that," Ryoga said, folding his arms and turning away. "It's like facing a baby seal or whatever. I start getting the feeling I should hug you or something and no one wants that."_

"_I wouldn't mind as long as you don't bite, little Shark."_

Thinking back, Thomas had taken hit after hit in relatively quick succession a few years ago starting with Chris becoming a Lord and Kaito leaving to deal with it. Soon after he had to put down Rio- Ryoga hated thinking of it like that but if he didn't words like _murder_ started creeping in along with that furious hatred- and completely destroyed his friendship with Ryoga. Then soon after Michael and Mamoru's friends Aika and Chitaro were taken by the Chaos infection followed by Thomas and Mamoru's own infections. All within six months.

It was no wonder that Ryoga couldn't remember seeing Thomas truly himself- the him they all remembered and expected him to be- for nearly three years. Not that he'd been looking for a lot of those three years.

"We're here," Thomas said at last, pulling off his helmet.

Ryoga nodded a little and pulled off his own helmet, following Thomas' gaze over to the a small stone building, barely visible under the overgrown forest, moss and vines. That was it? Ryoga had expected some great impressive temple. Were they in the wrong place?

"Orbital?" he said quietly. The robot ignored him and Ryoga sighed. "Thomas, will you ask the tin can if he's sure this is the right place?"

"It's the right place," Thomas replied. Ryoga was about to question him, but Thomas swung off the bike. "Orbital, look after yourself until we get back. Full safety mode."

"Yes, Master Thomas!"

Ryoga jumped off the bike in a hurry, before the nasty little robot decided to give him another electric shock for lingering too long. Kaito's bike was as nasty as he was. He glared back as Orbital shut down the controls and Thomas headed towards the building.

"It's the right place," Thomas repeated firmly. "That's why you wanted me to come along on this trip right? Because I know all the legends and stuff? It's the right place. One of them at least."

"One of?"

"Weren't you pay attention when you were Nasch?"

"I was more focused on the future than the past."

"There are seven ruins with legendary weapons inside them. Seven Lords, seven legendary weapons, seven worlds-"

"There are seven worlds?"

"-seven all powerful summons, seven cities-"

"Wait, wait!" Ryoga snapped, getting between Thomas and the ruin, forcing him to stop. "Firstly, I didn't just bring you along because I wanted your knowledge on all things magic and weird, I need you on my side and we're sorta friends."

"Sorta?"

"You did kill my sister, it's hard to get over that bit," he said, shaking his head. "But we're as much friends as that can allow." Thomas nodded slightly but still didn't look all that certain. "Secondly, what's all this about sevens?"

Thomas sighed and folded his arms, gazing up at the ruins for a moment. "There are seven Lords on each side. Originally, there were seven Councilors, right? Running the kingdom?" Ryoga nodded a little. His mother had been one of them. "Our world is made up of sevens."

Ryoga nodded slowly. Now he thought about it, Thomas was right. The Lords were at their fullest strength with seven of them. There were seven powerful cities in the land, or had been before Hope had been destroyed.

"So, seven worlds?"

"Our, the Astral World and the Barian World," Thomas explained. "The other names have been lost. But…" He caught Ryoga's hand and pulled him to the ruins. "Give me a leg up?"

"Huh?"

He didn't know what Thomas was aiming for but did it anyway, boosting Thomas so he could reach the ruin's roof and pull himself up. He took a moment to test the flat roof for structural integrity before brushing some moss from above the doorway.

"Right where it should be," he said quietly. "This is the wrong ruins."

"How do you know?" Ryoga snapped. "You said it was the right ruins five seconds ago."

"No, I said it was one of them."

He pointed down at the stone carving above the door and Ryoga frowned. It was a pegasus. But Thomas leant over the edge, tracing the ring of seven circles around it. Ryoga scowled up at him. Thomas was such a know-it-all about these sort of things. Him and Michael.

"Would you like me to ramble around it now or wanna see what's in there first?"

"Will it help with what's inside there?" Ryoga said, folding his arms.

"Maybe," Thomas replied. "It's said that the legendary weapons are guarded by trials and spirits. Each ruin containing one will test you. It's said the weapons were formed when-"

"When the legendary figures who used them died, leaving an imprint of their souls and spirit on the weaponry. I do know that bit." Thomas crossed one leg over the other, looking somehow casual and elegant while perched on top of a crumbling ruin. "And so whoever is deemed worthy of using the weapons is gifted with incredible power. That's why we're looking for it."

"Them," Thomas sighed. "Any one of them would bring incredible power. The fact that you're after one specific one doesn't mean we shouldn't look for them all. If only to keep check on what's going on."

"I feel like you're dying to tell me something ominous." Thomas flashed a grin and Ryoga rolled his eyes, summoning up his lance and stepping into the ruins. "Come on."

There was a soft thud as Thomas jumped from the roof, footsteps coming quietly behind him. The inside of the ruins were dark and heavy. And almost empty. Ryoga frowned. It was just a room. The walls are cracked and dusty and the entire thing was overgrown. It showed no signs of being some kind of sacred resting place of a legendary weapon.

"You and your robot are both really bad at directions," Ryoga grumbled.

"It's the right place," Thomas insisted.

He stepped forward, feeling the walls carefully. Ryoga just stood watching, waiting impatiently. After a few long moments, Thomas set the vines over the wall on fire. As they burned away a giant black door build was revealed. Ryoga shuffered. Something about it didn't feel right.

"In there?" he breathed. Thomas nodded. "Want to tell me just what ominous legend you have about this place?"

"Some stories say that the weapons spirit will kill those who aren't suited for it," Thomas said, brushing away the vines and ashes from the monstrous door. "Some say that if a weapon and user resonate too much, the weapon's spirit can take over and possess you."

"Wonderful."

"They're all tragic figures who died in such horrible ways," he sighed. "It's little wonder they'd find souls that resonated with them in a situation like this."

"Can we just get on with this?" Ryoga said quietly. "Rather than listening to your ghost stories."

Thomas nodded and Ryoga joined him at the door, grasping the handles. The chains broke and fell away and the pair pulled the doors open, revealing a crystal staircase into darkness. Ryoga frowned, tapping his lance's handle absently. That didn't look right.

"We're going between worlds," Thomas muttered, hand resting on his sword's hilt.

Ryoga nodded slowly, the pair of them slowly stepping down the clear crystal steps into the depths below. The walls slowly turned to the same crystal and they stepped out into a room. It could have been an ancient ruin, but build of smokey crystal. He frowned and glanced around. Another dead end?

Thomas muttered about something being pretty and Ryoga glanced over before following his gaze upwards. The ceiling was the darkest blue, glittering and sparkling. Like stars. It was beautiful. This was one of the other worlds? Or between worlds?

"I've never heard of you summoning," Thomas said.

"I can't," Ryoga admitted quietly. "I've never been to any of the other worlds before and I can't summon."

"The most powerful Aqua in at least a generation, possibly history, the most successful leader of the Barian Lords, and you can't handle ice or summon?" Ryoga nodded. "There's a hell of a lot of untapped potential in you. It's ok. Kaito can't summon either." He smiled a little and returned his gaze to the glittering ceiling above them. "Kaito? Kaito, can you hear me? Are you there?"

"What are you doing?"

"Last time I saw him was when Don Thousand summoned up all. I thought maybe it was something to do with being in the other worlds."

"You might be right," Ryoga muttered. He smiled a little and held out his hand. "We're both connected to Don Thousand in a sense. Perhaps, the two of us together…"

"Could call to Yuma?" Thomas said.

"I know you're mad at him for giving up for us, but let's try, idiot."

Thomas scowled but took his hand anyway, taking into the darkness inside of him that was Don Thousand. The Chaos and the Barian world. Yuma. Ryoga gripped his hand. It was so hard to keep it under control. Don Thousand's power was so overwhelmingly strong. He was so strong. How were they ever supposed to fight that?

"Yuma!"

* * *

"They seem to think there's some sort of legendary weapon in these ruins," Orbital explained quietly as Kaito nodded a little. The vegetation around them was growing thin and the haunted ruins of Hope were fading into the distance. "There's a strong presence from another world inside."

"Thank you, Orbital," Kaito replied quietly. "Any sign of what they're after long term? Why they're doing this?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Kaito," he said. "But what from I have gathered from their conversations, it seems Don Thousand has possessed the prince, and that Lord Merag was merely a Chaos recreation of Rio Kamishiro, made from Nasch's memories. They seem to think she was designed to act as a deterrent in case Nasch tried to turn against the Lords."

"That would make sense from what I saw of Ryoga," Takashi said. "And your own experiences of him in the dungeons, Kaito. Nasch and Ryoga seem to almost be entirely separate people. Ryoga certainly doesn't seem to like what he's been doing as Nasch."

"They've been referring to each other by their civilian names."

"If only that was an honest sign of their loyalty," Kaito sighed.

"It would also appear Lord Durbe is missing."

"That is rather concerning. Thank you, Orbital. Keep us posted."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

Kaito frowned, gazing back at Hope's ruins on the horizon, slowly fading from view. Durbe was missing? Durbe was the one who kept control of them Lords. Nasch might have been the leader but everyone knew Durbe was the most senior Lord. Since they'd rocked up Ryoga it was obvious Dube, Vector and Don Thousand were using Nasch as a puppet. If he was missing and Nasch was with Thomas, Vector was left to run a muck.

Durbe and Vector had ruined Hope. The pair of them together. Very few of the other Lords had caused quite so much destruction. It was rumoured, but he'd heard Nasch had gone to the palace and had murdered the King and Queen himself. But you could never trust rumours. Kaito had grown up in the royal court and knew how damaging rumours being believed could be.

"_Kaito? Kaito, can you hear me? Are you there?"_

Kaito jerked upright. That wasn't simply the piece of Thomas' power inside him being reassuring. Thomas was calling. Tugging at his soul and power. He leant forward slowly against the seat in front of him. Takashi turned in the chair and smiled a little.

"Something wrong?"

"Thomas is calling me," he said quietly. "Wake me if anything happens."

"You know how hard it is to wake people from other worlds trances," Takashi huffed.

"You have permission to use your powers," Kaito replied firmly, sitting back again. "I won't get mad. Although I expect it to be an emergency."

He didn't wait for Takashi to reply before leaning back against the seat and closing his eyes. Last time he'd seen Thomas in another world he'd just ended up there. Now he actually had to find him. He down his best to focus on Thomas' energy calling to him. Why would Thomas be calling to him? He didn't sound distressed or struggling. Perfectly calm. How strange.

He opened his eyes once more to a flight of crystal stairs. He could hear Thomas' voice up ahead. Thomas. He smiled and stepped down the crystals slowly, coming out into a crystal room with a beautiful starry sky. But more important than that was Thomas grasping Ryoga's hand just as Kaito came down the last step. They obviously hadn't noticed him yet.

"Good evening, Kaito," they said as one. Kaito took half a step back. That was a little creepy. Their voices were perfectly in sync as they turned to him, eyes glowing pink. Had Thomas not called for him? Had it been a trap. "Have no fear, Kaito, I am merely taking advantage of the situation to talk to you. Orrim and Nasch as making use of my power momentarily, I thought I would return the favour and make use of their bodies."

"You're Don Thousand then," Kaito said, stepping closer. They laughed as one. Really creepy. "What would you want to talk to me about?"

"An offer," they replied. "I very simple offer. You have incredible power. You are aware of your fate, no matter how you try to squirm free from it. I am offering you a way out." He laughed, dropping Ryoga's voice and a addressing him using Thomas' voice alone. "Don't worry about Orrim's response to this, he won't remember a thing. Neither will Nasch. So I will give make my offer and leave you to consider it."

Kaito frowned as Thomas stepped forward, hand still clasping Ryoga's tightly even as his fingers brushed Kaito's jaw. It was hard to concentrate with Thomas gazing at him like that. All Kaito could do was jerk his head away, glaring at the walls.

"Get on with it then," he hissed.

"Don't rush me, Kaito," Thomas- Don Thousand, _not _Thomas- laughed. "You're the one always saying to slow down and think."

Don Thousand was too good at making Thomas sound like Thomas. He turned Kaito back to gaze at him once more. Thomas' eyes still glowed pink but it had softened, as if Thomas' own crimson eyes were simply catching the light. As if Kaito could ignore that one of his eyes should have been blue.

"You're not him," Kaito whispered shakily as their noses bumped. "Stop play acting and tell me what you want so I can have Thomas back."

"I think you know what I'm offering you," he said. "I brought my witch home, do you think I can't do the same for your beloved as well? You may have to give into fate, but fate doesn't say what you must do after you've accepted it."

"And what would you expect from me in return?"

"When facing the doors, pick the right one," Don Thousand warned. "You'll know which I mean. Pick the correct world and everything Durbe's pet showed you could be yours and more."

Their lips brushed softly and Kaito's cheeks warmed a little remembering that perfect dream. That one realistic night; him and Thomas, Barians, together. Happy. Thomas stepped away, his and Ryoga's eyes falling shut.

"Yuma!"

"Shark?! Thomas?!"

Kaito turned to the staircase at Yuma's call. So did Thoms and Ryoga. Only for them both to start, staring at Kaito, their hands jerking apart. So that was what they were doing? Using Don Thousand's power to find Yuma's soul.

"When did you get here?" Thomas snapped, hand on his chest.

"After you called," Kaito replied.

"Kaito?!" Yuma called.

The prince came barrelling down the stairs, followed by Astral. Thomas tilted his head a little and it occurred to Kaito that Thomas may never have seen him properly before. Yuma grinned and Kaito ended up knocked to the floor as Yuma threw his arms around him.

"Yuma."

"You're alive right?!" Yuma cried, shaking his head. "You're alive! They- they didn't-"

"My powers and Thomas' mixed," Kaito said. Yuma jerked back, staring down at him. "Thomas can reach my soul in the other worlds because of that."

Yuma shook his head, bottom lip wobbling as he laid his head on Kaito's chest. He knew it was possibly cruel to lie to them like that but it was for the best for now. He was protecting them. If they ever came together again in their world he would apologise and find a way to make it up to them. But for now he was sticking to his story to protect them. To protect them from fate.

"I'm here too, you know?" Ryoga grumbled. Yuma lifted his head a little and Ryoga sighed. "Not your boyfriend or anything, not like I care that you go straight to the dead guy."

"Shark!"

Ryoga yelped, helpless as Yuma leapt from off Kaito and tackled him instead. All he could do was complain about how big Yuma was now and prince's shouldn't be so excitable and childish. Not that Yuma seemed to care.

Neither did Kaito when Thomas sat next to him. He folded his legs, resting his elbows on his knees and gazing down at Kaito. Let the teenage sweethearts enjoy their reunion, Kaito had his own troublemaker to think about.

"We've not been introduced properly," Astral said, floating upside down in front of Thomas. "Thank you for saving Yuma and doing all you could to protect him. I'm Astral. The other half of Yuma's soul mixed with Astral energy. It's good to finally meet you like this, Thomas."

Thomas smiled a little. "You're the reasonable side of his soul, huh? Less creepy than that Black Mist too. Too bad I couldn't actually protect him in the end..."

"You did your best. We're grateful for that."

Kaito scowled and sat up. That's right. Thomas had created a fake Yuma and given him to the Barians and not even told anyone, not even him! Thomas' dumb trick had led to Kaito getting captured! Idiot!

He smacked Thomas' arm and Thomas hissed, glaring up at him. "The hell was that for?"

"Because you're an idiot," Kaito snapped. "You ran off on your own, you didn't tell me you were Infernal, you created that fake and didn't tell me even when I went off to Baria to save Yuma who wasn't even there, you got me captured and imprisoned and forced to spend time chained to Ryoga-"

"Hey, why am I on- mmph!"

They glanced back as Ryoga's indignant complaints were silenced to find the young pair locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Kaito rolled his eyes and smacked Thomas' arm again, earning more glares.

"You got me almost executed!"

"Almost?"

"Never mind. It's weird being like this. I here but I know- That's not the point!" Thomas was too quick for his own good sometimes. "The point is you're an idiot and I'm mad at you."

"You could have brought this up last time we met," Thomas argued, rubbing his arm and almost pouting like a child. "I don't remember all these complaints when you had me in bed."

"I was too relieved to see you," Kaito snapped. "Now I've had time to think about all the dumb things you've done, you're an idiot."

"Where are we?" Astral asked.

"One of the ruins housing a legendary weapon," Thomas replied. "There are important trials to be faced before we can even find out if it's here or not, but since it's in another world we thought we could have some company. Don't I get a kiss, Kaito?"

"No, you're an idiot. And I can't ever tell if you're joking or not when you say that."

Thomas glared for a moment before standing. Kaito followed his lead and noticed Astral floating around, inspecting the walls. There wasn't anything but the staircase. If this was a trial, where did they go from here? Where did they find this legendary weapon? And should he even be helping Thomas and Ryoga find it with no idea what they actually intended to do with it?

"Focus, kids," Thomas called, drawing Ryoga and Yuma's attention. "Trials, legendary weapon, possibly death, remember?"

"You didn't mention that last one earlier," Ryoga snapped.

"What did you think these trials were going to be? I told you; all the spirits the weapons absorbed are tragic souls who died horribly."

"What on earth are you dragging me into now?" Kaito sighed.

"This is the home of the pegasus," Thomas explained. "Legend has it there was one a brave Ethereal knight with a beautiful white pegasus- there are questions whether it was a real creature or merely a summon. He was a hero across the land. But one day the knights rebelled against him and the royal hero demanded they remember their loyalty but they wouldn't listen and cut him down where he stood. His beloved pegasus refused to leave his master and the knight and pegasus both died together, refusing to ever be parted. Upon realising what they'd done, the knights laid down their swords and relented their assault against the royal family and in their guilt, buried their fallen hero and his steed and built these ruins for them."

There was silence for a moment and Kaito sighed. Why was Thomas always so fascinated by these macabre stories from history.

"I didn't think it was possible to kill a summon," Yuma said quietly.

"That's what you got from that story?" Ryoga muttered. "The more important point is what does that have to do with the trials we're going to face?"

"No idea," Thomas said with a shrug. "But they're supposed to relate to the stories."

A door opened up ahead of them and Kaito frowned. That was convenient. Still, Thomas and Ryoga seemed undeterred. Whatever they were after with these weapons, it was important enough that they pushed on without hesitating, into the path awaiting them.

Kaito was about to snap that they were being too hasty when he was proved absolutely right. The door that had lifted abruptly slammed down again between them, barely avoiding crushing the pair.

"Barian tainted creatures will not pass," boomed a voice around them. "The Barian world will never prevail."

"Thomas?!" Kaito yelled, slamming his hands against the door. "Thomas?! Are you ok?!"

"We're ok," Thomas called back through the door. "There's a passage."

"Did you not just hear the ominous voice?" Ryoga snapped. "We're not going down there. It'll kill us or something."

A new door lifted up on the opposite side of the chamber and Kaito frowned, glaring at the new passage opening up. Just what was this ruin trying to do? It didn't make any sense. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"If you truly wish to save the tainted creatures, wager their lives on your soul's worthiness," the voice demanded.

"There is little choice," Astral said. "If the ruin will kill them either way, we should at least try to save them."

"Thomas," Kaito called through the wall. "There's a passage here too. We're going to see what this ruin wants from us. Be careful."

"We will," Thomas replied.

"See you when we get out," Ryoga said. "Keep Yuma safe."

There were quiet footsteps on the other side of the wall and Kaito glanced at Yuma, who nodded determinedly. Good. If he was determined there was no stopping him. Kaito couldn't have warned him off even if he wanted to.

"Let's go save the idiots then," he sighed, striding away down the passage with Yuma on his heels. "And hope they don't get themselves killed down there."

* * *

"This look kinda suits you, you know?" Vector sighed.

Durbe sighed and folded his arms, glaring down at him and Vector grinned back. He'd heard the stories about those who were taken to the Barian world becoming hard skinned, faceless demons but seeing Durbe in front of him really was worth the trip and leaving himself somewhat vulnerable under Byron's watch.

"I wonder what I'd look like."

"I'd assume like the hell spawn that you are," Durbe replied. Vector glared up at him, struggling to tell just how honest he was being when all he had staring back at him were blank eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you had at least half a kingdom to be running."

"I'm on it, I'm on it," Vector said, waving a hand absently. "I've sent everyone out on assignments and Byron is keeping an eye on my while I'm here. Hey, did you know about me and the Arclights?"

"Not entirely," Durbe said. "I gained access to the Astral's database of Infernals a while ago. That's how I found you. Orrim was registered as an Infernals age fifteen. When he was registered, his family was also disclosed. Most people seem to believe he was registered when he joined the Astrals but he wasn't. He was there nearly a year. I'm not sure if the Astrals knew and saw fit to delay it or Christopher kept it quiet, but he joined the Astrals age fourteen, straight out the academy. Given his birthday is so close to the end of the academy's year, that meant he would have only just turned fourteen."

"He said he didn't know until he was eighteen," he muttered. "Christopher protected him from me approaching when I was at the academy. He would have been… sixteen or seventeen."

"Fascinating, isn't it?" he chuckled. "Christopher has been keeping secrets for so long. I wonder if he knows how to tell the truth or if he's so wrapped up in promises to protect the greater good he's forgotten how to put trust in people and allow them to hear his confessions. I wonder just how much he knew about you. You still haven't told me why you're here."

Vector frowned. Why was he here? Because Durbe had always been the place he went when he needed someone. But Durbe was here and Orrim was missing with Nasch. He needed to go somewhere and figure out just what he was thinking. So he'd taken the risk and used his connect to the Barian world to find his sanctuary.

"I can't believe he brought in that woman," Vector huffed. He turned and laid back, resting his head in Durbe's lap. Even if it is hard and stoney now. It's still the most comforting place in the world. "After everything she did to you. And then he just casts you aside like you're nothing. After all your years of service. Everything you've done."

"Ah, but really I should have known," Durbe sighed. "I should have been smarter. He put a piece of his soul in me when I released the seals. I became his anchor. Of course to reclaim his full power, he'd have to take it back. I just didn't realise how much trouble that would land me in."

"So, how do I get you and, since I'm sure you won't come alone, Mizael back?"

Durbe chuckled. "My dear Vector, are you suggesting mutiny against your lord and master?"

"Would I really be me if I wasn't?"

Durbe sighed and nodded a little. Of course Durbe understood. Durbe always understood. He was the only one Vector would trust and follow for a reason.

"Besides," Vector continued. "I don't see why it'd be considered going against him. It's not like there are any orders to leave you here. And now he has his power and his queen is free, it's not like releasing you weakens him. Right?"

"I suppose."

Vector grinned. There was no suppose about it. Mizael and Durbe were here so Don Thousand and his witch could be released fully. Now they had their full power, there was nothing to stop Mizael and Durbe returning, should he find a way to do so without interfering with them. He sat up slowly, meeting Durbe's gaze steadily.

"But, I'm sure if there was a way to commit mutiny, you'd know it, right?"

Durbe's mouthless face crinkled into what was obviously a frown. "In theory."

"And with Orrim's occult knowledge to fill in the gaps I'm sure you'd figure it out," Vector purred, leaning in so they were almost nose to nose. Apparently Durbe did still have a nose. Or something that seemed to be one roughly where his nose had been. "He used you and Mizael and tossed you aside, I don't doubt he'll do the same to the rest of us given a chance."

Durbe watched him for a long moment and Vector grinned up at him, waiting patiently. He knew Durbe well enough. He knew he would come around to Vector's way of thinking soon. After all, anyone who treated them like that deserved it. He and Durbe had been treated like monsters for things they couldn't control all their lives. Even Don Thousand. He'd given them a home. A place to belong. Saved them. And now he'd thrown Durbe, his beloved chosen anchor Durbe, into the Barian world.

"Vector," Durbe said slowly. "You should keep your schemes to yourself."

"You're a part of me," Vector said quietly. "So… this is being kept to myself. And… given you're a part of me, what exactly do you think I'm planning? What am I thinking?"

Durbe sighed and blinked slowly as Vector laughed, nudging his forehead absently against Durbe's. "Let's kill a god."


	41. Death Itself

**A/N: **So some slightly slower updates over christmas because postal work gets super busy and I work 6 day weeks with huge amounts of overtime. I am still ploughing away though. And to make up for it there is also the new Memories of Hope. For those that haven't seen, it's on my page, it's collection of deleted scenes/backstory that won't make it in/extra bits and bobs. And that might update a bit more since its easier to write quick pieces for you. Anyway, yeah, as I'm sure you noticed, season 5 refs everywhere because yeah we've basically entered Ruins of Hope does the legendary numbers arc. Thank you everyone who read and special thanks to people who left reviews and who will leave reviews this chappie. And wow brace yourselves for next chapter because haha pain is coming.

* * *

"Yuma?"

"Rei?" Yuma said quietly. Vector opened his eyes slowly, gazing up into warm red eyes. "You're awake."

"I- I am."

Why was Yuma calling him Rei? Why was going on? He groaned and tried to sit up back Yuma pressed him back into the bed firmly. What on earth?

"You had me worried, Rei," Yuma said quietly.

"I did?"

Vector was lost. Why was Yuma calling him Rei? Why was he treating him like a friend after everything he'd done? What was happening? He tried to get up again but Yuma shoved him back once more, this time with a little too much strength and firmness to really be Yuma

Don Thousand had possessed Yuma, right? So this was… Don Thousand? Then why was he calling him Rei? Why was he smiling like that? Like he really was Yuma? Why? Don Thousand smiled and petted his hair gently, almost soothingly.

"What's going on?"

"You were talking to Durbe," Don Thousand said, tilting his head so much like Yuma would. Why was he doing this to him? Was this some sick joke? Toying with his heart? With this stupid lingering longing for Yuma to look at him? To be noticed? "Isn't there enough entertainment here? With us? With me?"

"Stop playing games," Vector hissed. "What do you want?"

"Have you thought about what I said? When we all met up together?" Vector scowled and glanced away. "You know it's for the best, don't you? You know everything I said was true, Rei?"

Of course it was true. But that didn't stop Vector hesitating. It was a big ask. It was dangerous. It was falling into the Astrals' way of playing. But everything they'd done, was it really so bad? Or was it a step too far? Even for Vector.

"You should know," Don Thousand warned. "The old prophecies are rather more vague about the third option. The King of Fire and his Holy Dragon and Demon Lion." He laughed almost childishly and Vector shuddered. Why did he insist on acting like Yuma today? "That's all very clear. But what's less clear is whether they are the same Infernal and Ethereal who will be change the world. The Astrals pushed it onto Thomas and Kaito because they were the only known pairing of those powers and had formed the incredibly close bond needed. But… they're not the only Infernal and Ethereal pairing with such a bond."

Vector scowled and glanced away. "Apparently not."

"It might not be a love as Kaito and Thomas' but you feel such despair at losing Durbe you seek him out even in another world. You dirty you powers to be closer to him. You would risk you like talking of treason to you god just to have him at your side again. If Durbe lives, he will kill you."

Vector clenched his jaw. Him or Thomas. But Kaito was gone. Durbe was in the Barian world for now. Neither could be a threat. It didn't make sense. Don Thousand was playing games with him!

"So, perhaps you should think twice before continuing with your little plan," he said, tapping Vector's nose. "After all, if Durbe is stuck in the Barian world, you're safe." He stood slowly and Vector was finally allowed to sit up, glaring up at their supposed King. "The Ethereal will kill his Infernal partner and the world will change forever. Isn't it best it's Thomas rather than you, Rei?"

"Kaito's dead anyway," Vector snapped as Don Thousand turned away. "Neither of them can kill either of us!"

"Is that so?" he laughed. "Then I suppose you must bring Durbe back for the prophecy to be fulfilled. One of you has to die, after all." He paused and tilted his head, gazing back at Vector. "Oh, that reminds me. Your little plan about getting rid of me? That displeases me greatly." His eyes hardened and Vector drew back a little. The darkness in the room seemed to draw closer. "You would be best to remember this punishment, Vector. It's the only warning you're going to get. Next time I won't be so lenient."

There was an eerie giggle Vector had unfortunately come to know all too. Black Mist appeared, eyes flashing with a glee that could only come from the promise of someone else's pain. Vector got the uneasy feeling that was going to be his pain. Ropey tendrils of energy spread from its body, wrapping around him and dragging him into the air. Vector's jaw clenched, struggling to stay quiet and keep his composure.

"I'm so glad you're not going to be boring, Vector," Don Thousand sighed as he strode out the door. "I really was starting to worry about you,"

* * *

"...and that's how I got possessed by Don Thousand."

"You're an idiot," Kaito muttered as he and Yuma descended deeper into the ruins. "You really are just like Thomas, no wonder he's mad at you."

"I didn't want to lose anyone else," Yuma replied. "You're dead. Michael's dead. I couldn't lose Shark and Thomas too." He frowned a little. "Is Michael really dead?"

"I think so," he sighed. "I've not seen the body. I wasn't there. But Thomas and Vector both seem to think so. Thomas was the one who told me. He fell from a cliff while being chased by Barians. He fell into the Fortune River. No one's seen him since and Thomas says he's dead. The bracelets they wear register each other's' life signs. It's how they can always know they're safe and can find each other."

"Don Thousand used Thomas' bracelet to control him." Kaito frowned a little. That wasn't good. "To make Orrim emotionless like Nasch. But… they didn't look like Orrim and Nasch."

"Were the kisses your first clue?" Kaito chuckled and Yuma's cheeks went red.

"They- they weren't wearing the stuff that makes them Orrim and Nasch," he argued. Kaito nodded and tilted his head away. Now he thought about it, Yuma was right; Thomas had been lacking his bracelet and Ryoga was missing the pendant around his neck. "But… Nasch was around before the pendant, right?"

"Takashi said that Durbe gave it to him after he started meeting with you," he mused. "Now it seems more like that pendant is the only thing that awakens Nasch."

"Well, I'm glad," Yuma huffed. "I like Ryoga better than Nasch."

Kaito laughed a little and nodded. He wasn't sure he was fond of either of them. There were still times he considered that night, his sword levelled at Ryoga only for Thomas to block his aim. Ryoga had been so hurt and angry and Kaito didn't blame him. Yelling about why should Thomas get to live on as a Barian when Thomas had murdered his sister? Kaito understood. But Thomas wouldn't fall to Ryoga. Kaito wouldn't let him. He should have killed Ryoga that night, saved them all Lord Nasch, but Thomas had pushed his sword away indignantly. If he wanted to finish off Ryoga he had to do what they both wanted first and put an end to Thomas' life too. Of course, Kaito couldn't. They'd left Ryoga lying there in the woods and that was the last he'd been seen until someone reported they'd heard of him on a Barian prison train.

"You were there when the Infernals met, right?" Kaito said quietly, stepping out into what looked like their goal. A large room with an altar at one end, a pegasus engraved in it and a stand where a weapon would have once rested. They were too late for this weapon then? "What did Don Thousand want?"

"What Vector's dad was saying about Ethereals being subservient to us Infernals, that's not too far from Don Thousand's actual goals."

"What _did_ you mean when you said an Ethereal started all this?"

"Durbe. Durbe unlocked the seals and summoned Don Thousand. He became his anchor. It was all because of Durbe."

"And these plans about making Ethereals' subservient?"

"Not just Ethereals," Yuma said quietly. Kaito frowned and Yuma smiled weakly. "It starts with Ethereals. Just like the Astrals tried to do to us. You would either serve or be locked up and executed."

"You said, not just us?" Kaito said quietly, getting a sinking feeling. "The other breeds of Sorcerers?"

"All breeds. Slaughtered on sight. Ethereals to be captured. Any other Sorcerer who isn't immediately recognisable as Barian should be put down immediately and with no mercy."

Kaito nodded. He'd been afraid of that. Normal Sorcerers couldn't stand against Infernals and they could use the Astrals' own network to find each other if they could gain access. Even the elven registered Infernals could prove to be all but an army. Particularly with Don Thousand and his witch queen at the helm and with the Barian forces behind them. It would be a massacre.

"It's no worse than what they've done to us," Yuma whispered. Kaito stiffened, staring down at him. "That's what Don Thousand said. Why should we feel guilty, it's no worse than what they've done to us."

"Do you believe that?"

"I'm not sure… What they've done to Infernals is terrible. Lots of the others, they acted like it was such a bad thing when Vector's dad suggested it, but when Don Thousand pointed out how much we suffered they started looking like they might buy into it. Even Thomas. I'm not sure I don't feel the same sometimes. They lied to me. I couldn't understand my powers or my purpose or the risks, just because me being Infernal would subject me to the same rules as the others. Vector was locked up with that monster of a father and then in Hope's Heart. Thomas had to hide what he was and feel different all the time. All because of a gene we never asked for anymore than the colour of our eyes."

Kaito frowned and little and approached the altar with a frown. He supposed he understood. Growing up, it had only ever been Kaito who stood next to Thomas powers unafraid. Thomas had to tone himself down, hold himself back. Even as an incredible Pyro, he was too strong. Kaito wasn't sure he'd ever seen Thomas fight full force.

"What… what you said to him that night, about his flames, it stuck with him." Yuma frowned. "Isn't that what Don Thousand is saying? Your powers are naturally offensive. Fire is deadly and all consuming. Fire is death itself."

Yuma's eyes widened and he grinned. "He's wrong. It's warm and nurturing. Fire brings life."

"So it does," Kaito said quietly.

Thomas' flames had brought them together. Kaito's glowing hands clenched around Thomas' fire as he cried, wanting nothing more than to control his blossoming powers, promising Thomas would be alright. Kaito could never be afraid of him.

Kaito sighed and glanced around. It was a huge crystal chamber but little else. And little sign of just what the ruins wanted from Thomas and Ryoga. They were too late for the weapon, but they still had to save the Barian idiots somehow. Astral had gone with them, at least there was someone sensible there, but it didn't make him feel any better about leaving them.

"So… what now?" Yuma said, sitting on the altar.

"Thomas?" Kaito sighed, closing his eyes and reaching out with his powers. "Thomas, can you hear me?"

"_Kaito?"_ Thomas sighed. "_Are you worrying?"_

"The weapon's gone," he snapped. "But there's no sign of how we're supposed to help you and Ryoga. Anything on your end?"

"_Empty room,"_ he replied. "_The legend is on the wall. Not much else. What do you two think?" _There was silence for a moment before Thomas sighed. "_Astral thinks that whatever's supposed to happen to us is likely related to the legend and whatever you guys are doing in there."_

"I could have figured that out. We're supposed to be proving ourselves worthy of saving your souls or something. Keep in touch. Let me know if anything changes."

Kaito sighed and glanced around. It didn't make any sense. Yuma huffed, swinging his legs absently. "Hey, Mr Voice? We'd like our boyfriends back please."

Sure. Because that was going to work. The spirit of the ruin was just going to give them back Ryoga and Thomas because they asked. Not to mention Thomas wasn't really his boyfriend. The entire situation was just ridiculous. Kaito should never had agreed to this.

"No way!"

Kaito turned as a light appeared in the middle of the room. Had asking really just made the spirit appear? This place didn't make any sense. But the light formed a very familiar shape. Kaito scowled and Yuma tilted his head.

"You're… one of the Astral Lords?"

"Mach," Kaito hissed.

Mach watched them silently for a moment, brushing his hair out absently before raising a sword made of the same crystal as the ruins. That was the weapon they were after then. One of the all powerful legendary weapons was in the hands of a Lord.

"Kaito," Mach said after a moment, lowering his sword. "And the prince. You're after my sword?" His eyes narrowed for a moment before he straightened up. "No, the Barian creatures. And if you're here then the Barian must be Thomas. So you are still together. How useful."

"Useful?" Kaito snapped, arms folded.

"Of course," he replied. "You two are fated to be together until your very end."

"The Holy Dragon and the Demon Lion," Yuma whispered. Kaito turned and Yuma's eyes widened. "It's you and Thomas?"

"Yuma? You know about the prophecies?"

Yuma nodded quickly. "Astral told me what Haruto told him. And- and Iris too. Me and Astral and a Barian, I guess that's Shark. And a Demon Lion. Thomas' summon is a lion. I saw him. And a Holy Dragon. That's you, right? The five of us above a ruined city, saving the kingdom."

"And then I'm supposed to kill Thomas," Kaito sighed, watching Mach warily. "That's what you lot want, right? I kill Thomas and wipe out the Barians. The Barians want me to wipe out you guys."

"You will summon the power of the Numeron Code," Mach replied.

"Haruto said the two of you would never be seen again," Yuma whispered. "You two go into the city and are never seen again."

Kaito narrowed his eyes and Mach offered a small smile. "You would never leave him, would you? Your beloved, tainted partner. You would never leave his side even in death. You would rather remain with him, write yourself from ever have existed, leave no trace of the pain you'd caused, and be with your Barian in another life. We'll put that to the test here, shall we? Fate is already in motion, it cannot be stopped. You have a right to know the truth. You will draw your sword against Thomas one way or another."

"What truth?" Kaito snapped. "I would never do anything against Thomas. You can't control our lives! You can't make us you-"

"Puppets?" Mach said softly. "You are far beyond that now, Kaito. Perhaps you should ask Christopher when you see him."

"Chris?"

"Why do you think we asked you to be a Lord knowing you would refuse, Kaito? Why do you think we accepted Christopher in your place?" Kaito staggered back at step, staring up at him. Was he honestly saying what he thought he was? That everything had been planned. Everything he thought was a his choice… "Why Thomas was allowed to live despite his condition. Why you were paired with him specifically. Why we gave the pair of you chance after chance when you failed to protect him, failed at your tasks."

"No," Kaito breathed, shaking his head quickly. Yuma touched his arm gently and Kaito jerked away, staring down at him, trying to get his hands to stop trembling. "Stop. Just stop."

"But those were your choices, were they not? We couldn't have known your every action, could we? There's no way we could have moved the pieces of your life, guided you to your fate, cultivated you feelings for Thomas to create the bond needed for your summon."

"Stop!"

"Pushing your relationship, straining it, purposefully putting you in situations where your friendship and love would be tested," Mach continued, watching him carefully. Like he was still judging him. Still calculating his moves. Still planning his next step as if his reactions were all within expectations. "Making the choice between Haruto and Michael. Forcing you to pick your own younger brothers over your bond only to see you drawn back to each other. Breaking the connection over and over, watching you suffering and repairing your fragile bonds, making them stronger and stronger until you possessed such love for one another your powers merged without you even realising. Putting you in the perfect position to snatch away Thomas power with his life-"

"Stop it! Stop! Just shut up! You don't know anything about me and him! You can't have- it can't all be-"

"I wonder, will you remain at his side so loyally knowing nothing was truly real? Either way, fate is set in motion. This pain you feel will only make you stronger when the time comes."

"I'm sure if you're so certain everything Kaito does moves to your plans then you already know the answer!" Yuma cried, putting himself between Mach and Kaito. "People are pieces on a chessboard! We're not following some dumb plan set out by you Lords! We're real people! We're not going to let you just pull our strings like that!"

"If you won't follow the path set out before you, how do you expect to save your friends?"

Kaito stared up at Mach who held out a hand. A glowing orb appeared for a moment and they found themselves gazing at Thomas and Ryoga, trapped between walls as they closed in around them.

"If you will not follow our path, then you are unworthy of saving those pitiful creatures who gave into temptation."

"Shark!"

The world was spinning and blurring and pain shot through Kaito's chest. Not now. Why now? His chest constricted and he gasped for breath as his legs gave out beneath him, sending him tumbling to his knees.

"Kaito?!" Yuma cried hurrying over. "What did you do to him?!"

Kaito trying to tell him it was ok, it was his own body working against him here, but he couldn't get the words out. But then. He didn't have a body. This was just his soul why would he still feel his body's illness? That didn't make sense. Yuma stood slowly, turning to Mach as the room warmed.

"I might not be as skilled as Kaito and Thomas and Shark, but you're hurting my friends!" Yuma yelled, flames surrounding his fists. "I won't let you hurt them anymore!"

"Then show me you're worthy of saving them."

* * *

"Hey, Thomas? You found out what you were at eighteen, right?" Thomas nodded absently as they went down the steps the passage had revealed. "How did they tell you?"

Thomas frowned and paused on the stairs, gazing up at Ryoga. This was a delicate topic. Why would Ryoga be so interested in him finding out what he really was? The pain and suffering he'd gone through those days. He sighed and tilted his head. He'd been in such a foul mood he'd broken Takashi's arm. The poor thing had barely been out of the academy. Michael had been furious. Even for him, that had been a bit extreme.

"Chris brought me in front of Eliphas in some temple outside HQ," he muttered, leaning against the wall. "They sat me down on that table and told me the reason I was different to everyone else was that I was… I was an abomination. I was already leaning towards the Barians. I had to be watched. I had to be monitored. I didn't believe them but Chris said it was true. I wasn't a Pyro. I was Infernal. We must have had some recessive Infernal genes. I sorta wonder if he really knows the truth sometimes or if he believes that."

"Chris was ok with letting them talk to you like that? I didn't think he'd be the type to let someone call you those sort of things."

"Chris isn't everything he shows the world. Just like I'm not. Nor is Michael. Or anyone really. We all have a public face and a private core. Chris leaves us to fight our own battles a lot. He was never the type to mollycoddle us."

"Mollycoddle?"

"It means-"

"I know what it means! I just didn't think people actually used it."

Thomas shrugged. "I mean, I knew what being Infernal meant. I knew all the old legends. The second they said it, I knew. I- we, my brother and my entire family- was descended from Don Thousand and E'rah-"

"E'rah?"

"The witch, that's her name. Eliphas made some snide comment about that being why we could never be allowed to breed. The Arclight line had to end with us."

Ryoga nodded and Thomas sighed. Knowing what he knew now, he understood far more what Eliphas meant; the Infernals were controlled and imprisoned and murdered. The Arclights would die out, no longer allowed to carry on their line for fear the Infernal gene would be passed on. Or the it would be carefully bred out of them under the Astral's control.

"At the time, I thought it explained why Dad turned to the Barians."

"Then what happened?" Astral said, appearing in his field of vision. "You don't seem like the type to just believe them."

Thomas sighed and shook his head slowly. "No, I told them they were crazy. So they laid me on the table and said I was going to summon. I laughed but Chris gave me this bitter tee and suddenly I was in another world. I was faced with so many monsters. So much fire. And I reached out and I found Disaster Leo…" He smiled bitterly. "They were right. I was a Barian abomination." He laughed bitterly tilted his head. "But I get the feeling you're asking something else really. Something you should leave well alone."

"I don't understand," Astral replied as Thomas continued down the stairs. "What else could you be asking Ryoga?"

"He's eighteen," Thomas called back. Astral turned to Ryoga as they walked. "And he should leave it alone."

"Then you do know?" Ryoga snapped.

"I have theories."

"About what?" Astral asked.

"What I am. He said it himself. I'm the most powerful Aqua Sorcerer in generations if not history but I can us even the slightest bit of ice. I'm a Barian Lord but I can't summon. I'm _not_ Aqua. All this talk about me being mutated Aqua. The same way Infernals and Ethereals were formed. Something new. I'm not, am I, Thomas? I'm something very old."

"Leave it alone, Rygoa. Trust me when I say it's really not worth it."

Ryoga fell silent and Astral didn't ask anymore questions as they stepped down into another room. There were paintings on the walls that seemed to echo the legend. Thomas sighed and glances around. There was nothing else. Another dead end. No down waiting for something more. Another trigger. Ryoga and Astral wandered the room investigating and Thomas sits on the staircase, watching quietly.

"_Thomas?"_ Thomas closed his eyes, focusing on Kaito's voice. "_Thomas, can you hear me?"_

"Kaito?" Thomas muttered, leaning back on his elbows and tilting his head back. "Are you worrying?"

"_The weapon's gone,"_ Kaito said. Of course it was. Just their luck. "_But there's no sign of how we're supposed to help you and Ryoga. Anything on your end?"_

"Empty room. The legend is on the wall. Not much else. What do you two think?"

Thomas opened his eyes and Astral floated over, leaning down to eye level. "I think it's likely the trials we're too face are related to the legend. Since we seem to be hostages, a test of their souls, it's likely that Kaito and Yuma will be the triggers."

"Astral thinks that whatever's supposed to happen to us is likely related to the legend and whatever you guys are doing in there."

"_I could have figured that out,"_ Kaito snapped and Thomas rolled his eyes. "_We're supposed to be proving ourselves worthy of saving your souls or something. Keep in touch. Let me know if anything changes." _

"He's so grumpy recently."

"Well, he is dead," Ryoga muttered.

Thomas frowned but didn't argue with him. There was no point, after all. He smiled bitterly and watched the crystal walls absently. They just had to wait for something to happen, he supposed. Astral was still investigating the walls and Ryoga was had settled for leaning against the wall near Thomas, tapping his foot impatiently.

The waiting was killing them both.

"What's so wrong about wanting to know what I am?" Ryoga snapped eventually. Thomas sighed and gazed at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Was it really so bad? Do you still think you're an abomination?"

"No," Thomas sighed. "Not so much. I've still… I've never managed to let loose. I just remember how Dad and everyone else looked at me whenever i used my powers. Whenever I got a bit too strong for their liking. I don't even know how strong I really am."

"Then what's wrong with me knowing?"

"Do you know what Yuma once told me? When he thought we were Pyro? Fire is warm and nurturing. It brings life. I was right, I think. Sometimes, at least. It might be true of Pyros, but I'm not. Fire is… my flames are… all consuming. They're violent and raging and unforgiving. They're… I'm… death…" He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before getting to his feet. "Once this is all over, I'll tell you, if you still want me to. But, if I'm right, you're death as much as I am."

"Thomas?"

"Water is supposed to be the essence of life," Astral said quietly. "It brings hope of civilisation. Where there is water, people can live. It cools. It purifies. It quenches. Then an Aqua Sorcerer is the embodiment of that. As a Pyro is warmth and nurturing and enlightening."

"I think I've strayed a long way from that path," Ryoga whispered, gazing down at his hands. "Is that why-"

There was a snap and the ground rumbled. What now? Thomas staggered into the room, pushing Ryoga towards the centre, glancing around warily with a hand on the hilt of his sword. Ryoga gripped his lance and they glanced around warily as Astral floated between them.

Finally the walls jerked either side of them, pushing in. Ryoga's back pressed against Thomas', glancing around warily.

"The staircase," Astral called.

"There'll be a pressure pad," Thomas hissed. "It'll slam down the second we try."

"We have to try!" Ryoga snapped.

Thomas shook his head, glancing around. If they could find the gears they could disable it. But that was easier said than done. He grasped Ryoga's hand and tugged him away from the stairs. "It'll open over here. We just need to find the trigger!"

"What are we looking for?!"

"I don't know!"

The walls were pressing in close and Ryoga slammed his hands against the far wall. They were going be crushed if something didn't change! It must have been something Kaito and Yuma had done!

"Yuma! Kaito!"

The door suddenly pulled up and Thomas shoved Ryoga down and forward, the pair stumbling under the door just as the walls closing in became unbearably tight.

"Another room," Astral said from somewhere above them. "The legend seems to continue in here."

Ryoga groaned beneath Thomas and there was a loud boom as the door slammed behind them once more. Thomas struggled up, sitting as Ryoga pushed himself up to his knees. It was just another room like before. No doubt with another trap. They sat in silence for a moment, the pair simply panting heavily and struggling to get their breath back.

"So, what?" Ryoga hissed. "We're just going to be at the mercy of this ruin until they somehow save us?"

"Seems that way," Thomas panted.

"I don't like that plan."

"Neither do I."

They didn't really have much choice did they? They couldn't do anything else. There was nothing else in the room. They had to wait and see what the idiots were going over there. Hopefully before Ryoga started asking too many more questions.

It was all too soon when the ground began to rumble again. They stood and Astral frowned, vanishing through on of the walls. _Great_. The ceiling dropped and the crystal formed spikes.

* * *

A door opened and Yuma staggered. A door. A way out! But Yuma paused, gazing back at Thomas and Shark trapped. They could leave but they'd leave Thomas and Shark.

"The weapon you're here for isn't here," Mach said. "It belongs to me. Leave now."

"We're not leaving them," Kaito hissed, struggling to his feet. He sucked in breath and his body trembled but he stood. "I would never leave Thomas. He's my partner."

"Kaito?" Yuma smiled and Kaito nodded tiredly. "Right! We'll save them!"

"Thomas has a fate," Mach replied. "I will ensure his safety. But Lord Nasch is unimportant to fate's plans."

"He's important to my fate! My plans!" Yuma cried.

"What would you know about it anyway?" Kaito snapped. "You Astral Lords act like we're chess pieces, but what do you know about the bonds between us? They take that from you, but I doubt you ever actually appreciated it given the way you're talking. Barian corrupted or not, they're our friends. What would you know about that?"

There was a flicker of something uncomfortable in Mach's eyes and Yuma frowned a little. Maybe he did understand. But Thomas and Shark needed them more. Yuma put himself in front of Kaito, golden flames blazing around his hands. Kaito was too hurt to fight much, Yuma would protect him as much as he could. He was Infernal right? That meant he was stronger than anyone else. One of the two strongest breeds of Sorcerer in the world. He could do this, right? He was as strong as Thomas and Vector.

"I am well aware the pain that accompanies letting go of Barians," Mach said coldly. "Holding on will bring you nothing but agony."

"They're our friends!" Yuma cried. "Our family! We love them!"

"Then do you best to defeat me and save them. You will fail, just as you will fail to save their souls, but feel free to continue struggling in vain."

"Like you did?" Kaito hissed as Yuma jumped forward, throwing a flaming fist at Mach. Like he did? Mach had lost someone too? "I remember. It's a blur but I remember. Only two people ever believe in Durbe's innocence. The young boy who insisted his name was Mizael, the golden Lord who called himself a dragon tamer. And an older man. One who had trained Durbe. Who taught him about his magic and helped him study. Who said he was a good boy, he could never have done what they said. Who said Durbe's father wasn't everything they said. Mach."

"Wait then- then you and Durbe-"

"I tried to save him. I did all I could to keep that darkness under control," Mach snapped. "I stayed by his side, held his hand, told him it would be alright. I would never let anyone hurt him. I tried my hardest. I did everything. Even when they locked him up! I went there every day, I held his hand through the bars and promised I believed him. Promised if he just kept his faith he would be ok. Promised the darkness creeping in on him would never take hold of him as long as I was there."

His finished tremble around his sword and he knocked Yuma away, levelling his sword once more, eyes narrowed furiously. But Yuma saw the pain so plainly now. The pain of a lost friend. Someone he loved so dearly.

"Then one day he couldn't do it anymore," Mach whispered. "I'd seen it closing it closing in around him. Seen it in his eyes that he was fading. I couldn't keep holding him in the light. But I still tried. When he finally insisted I stopped calling him Junior. He'd always let me. Even when he insisted he was Durbe to everyone else. He didn't see me anymore. I was just another person. That Chaos clouded his vision to everything but the darkness. He just gazed at him and said his name was Durbe. He refused to see me after that."

Yuma's eyes widened and Kaito's hand squeezed his shoulder. Someone loved Durbe so much. He smiled and glanced back at Kaito. Only Kaito didn't seem as pleased that they had someone who really could be one their side. A Lord who might understand. Who could help against Durbe.

"Yuma, keep attacking," Kaito hissed.

"What? Why? Shouldn't we talk this out?!" Yuma cried.

"The doors open for them when you attack." Yuma's eyes widened and he nodded. "Keep attacking. We can talk once they're safe."

Yuma nodded and threw himself forward, throwing his fists at Mach's sword. Kaito was right. Even if Mach could help them against Durbe, they needed to save Thomas and Shark first! But Yuma really wasn't the best fighter, even now. He didn't his best but it just didn't manage to get a hit. Not that Mach seemed that interested in hurting him.

Finally a door opened in the wall and Thomas and Shark stumbled in with Astral floating behind them. Yuma jumped back Thomas and Shark hurried over.

"You look a mess, Kaito," Thomas said, not even glancing at him. "You been getting emotional again? You know your heart can't take that? Why don't you lie down and take a nap? Ryoga and I can take it from here. You too, your majesty."

"He's Durbe's friend," Yuma whispered as Thomas and Shark raised their weapons protectively in front of him. "We should-"

"Shut up and look after Kaito," Shark snapped. "He can walk away if he wants. But we're not letting anyone get to you."

"It would seem Thomas and Ryoga are very fond of you, Yuma," Astral said and Yuma's cheeks heated up. He knew he and Shark… but Thomas… "More than we thought."

"Very well," Mach said quietly, raising his sword once more. "I will remove you and Lord Nasch. You are no longer important. As long as Thomas and Kaito are bound to their fate, you two are irrelevant. You've played your part."

"Well then," Ryoga said, tilting his head with a cruel sneer. "If you think so, feel free to try and remove us."


	42. Dead Light

**A/N:** Managing to get this in just before Christmas since I've finally got off work. A wonderful painful chapter for you holiday break or whatever you're doing. Hope everyone is having a good festive season. And I'm sorry in advance for the pain you're about to go through if you're attached to certain characters. That said, thank you to reviewers. Thank you to everyone who reads. Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

"So, you two really are sticking around?" Chris sighed, struggling to his feet. It was rather surprising to have Gilag help support him, keeping him upright until he could lean against the car in the dim flickering firelight. "Why?"

"Because we had a deal," Alit replied. He reached out a hand to the fire and it grew and warmed. Chris smiled a little and staggered over, sitting slowly and watching the flames. "You owe us a fight And there's no point fighting a guy when you can't face his full strength. Looking at what you did back there, I think you're worth a fight once you're up to full strength again."

"We wouldn't be able to look at ourselves if we took advantage of you being out cold," Gilag muttered. "And it would seem we're after the same ruin. What's in the car, anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"You keep protecting it," Alit pointed out. "It's more than just because there were people in there. Kotori was there too. You've got something in there, huh? Something special."

"That's none of your business," Chris snapped.

"Iris said it was a secret weapon," he said. "That Lionheart is pretty touchy about it."

"Well, you should appreciate that I'm not going to tell you anything then," he said, narrowing his eyes a little. Alit huffed, playing with the tips of the reddish flames absently. "It's not like I wanted to be in this situation. I appreciate you apparently felt the need to do the honourable thing but I don't need that charity."

"Didn't I just say there's no point fighting someone who's not at full strength?!" Alit snapped, folding his arms. "If it's not all out that how can you enjoy it? It's not charity! It's the only way I'm going to be satisfied."

"You… enjoy fighting?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

Alit frowned a little, taking a moment to consider it. Like it was foreign concept. No wonder he'd ended up a Barian Lord if he took pleasure from seeing others suffer. All the more reason for Chris to finish them off quickly.

As a Pyro and Terra their powers weren't hard to figure out. Chris had years of practice with Michael and Thomas Pyro's had very little variations in their powers and Terra's weren't much better, it varied between flora or sheer brute force, both of which could be devastating if used correctly.

Aethers like Chris had incredibly varied. Generally harder to use offensively, but it made it a lot harder for people to predict their battle plan simply by knowing their breed. Takashi had technology based powers- and if you believed Michael far more than that- while Chris could reach out and manipulate almost on a molecular level- it was the easiest way Chris had found to describe it and honestly wasn't sure of its limitations himself. Michael's old friend Chitaro could use his powers to create art of things he couldn't see in an almost clairvoyant way and Droite could summon beautiful butterflies of light with a venomous barb.

"But it's competition, right?" Alit said after a moment. Chris glanced at him. He genuinely sounded confused. "Don't you enjoy competition? And… it's how you can understand each other. You… you feel each others raw, honest power. It's kinda hard to lie with your fists. Fighting style and stance and strategy, every move you make… it's more honest than your words. It tells you more about a person than their lies ever could."

"Thomas says a person's lies speak more to a truth than what they call the honesty," Chris muttered.

He supposed it made sense. Alit was right. It was hard to lie with your fists. And he understood competitiveness. Thomas himself was competitive when he was good at something. He enjoyed it. Michael could be rough and aggressive with his fists too. He frowned a little.

"That doesn't explain so much why you enjoy it, though," Chris said after a moment. "You can read someone's battles without enjoying it."

"It's about feeling someone's all!" Alit insisted. "About feeling someone's passion and desire, moving with you, hearts racing, blood pumping, thinking over strategy and counter strategy, focused on nothing but you and your opponent and the ultimate strength of your soul-"

"Is he always like this?" he muttered as Alit continued, giving Gilag a suspicious glance as he nodded. "How strange."

"It's how he grew up," Gilag rumbled. "He had to fight so he learn to enjoy it."

"Grew up like that?" Chris frowned and glanced back at the car. Lionheart was resting against the dented body, sword resting in hand as he dosed. "A child fighter. The colosseum."

"What?" Alit was staring up at him. "How could you…" He followed his gaze slowly and frowned a little. "No one's ever fought me like him. I expected I couldn't find a challenge like that from anyone other than you and your brothers. He's never even used his magic. Like I'm not strong enough. I don't remember the last time I felt that."

Chris smiled a little. "He doesn't have any magic. He's not a Sorcerer."

"He… He's not?" Chris shook his head. Lionheart gave off low level energies, but nothing enough to be considered a Sorcerer of any kind. "He's just… a normal human? Fighting like that?"

"He makes your heart race," Gilag said quietly, gazing back at Lionheart. "You get that look in your eyes when you fight with him."

"He's... normal…" Alit repeated. "And he fought me."

Gilag smiled and Chris sighed. Something like normal, at least. Lionheart was… a mystery. Chris was sure he could figure him out with some proper work. But Lionheart was one of the Astral's best soldiers they had. They counted on him. He'd protected Iris. He'd done everything he could. Even now, knowing they weren't strictly here on Astral orders, he followed them. He followed Chris and remained with Iris.

"It's not such a big deal," Gilag said quietly. "You can fight without your powers too."

Alit played with his wrists absently and Chris caught scars under his sleeves. Very familiar looking scars. From wearing restraint cuffs for too long. They were a wonderful creation, short term. They could help Sorcerers control themselves, could protect people from those who couldn't control themselves in certain situations. But in the long term it could be hideous.

It could be painful to start. It soon dulled, but the long term effects could lead to hideous wounds as it became unbearable. As you could feel the energy being drained and replaced by something dark and cruel and staining, sucking the power from you. Chris knew stories of people pulling at their cuffs, trying to get them off so desperately after even short periods that they could be left with permanent scars. Power trying to rebel and trying to get them off only to permanently hurt the Sorcerer instead. They couldn't be removed by the weared. Not even someone like Chris could remove restraint cuffs.

"You learnt to fight without powers because they were restrained," Chris said. Not a question but a statement. Alit glared over at him and Chris glanced at Lionheart. "You're not the first kid we've seen. I saw a lot when I was in stasis, when I was connected the Astral world. But I've seen them here too. There are cruel people in the world."

"Cruel? They're monsters! Durbe saved us!"

"Durbe saved you," Lionheart muttered. Alit turned, staring over, colour draining from his face. "Durbe only saved you. He killed everyone who was too injured to walk out as they were and the rest of us were abandoned."

"Durbe- Durbe would- would never- Durbe saved us!" Alit cried. "Durbe saved us from fighting!"

Lionheart opened his eyes slowly, tapping his fingers on the hilt of his sword. Now it made sense. Why Lionheart protected Alit so determinedly. Why he wanted to keep him safe. They must have known each other.

"Durbe took you and left the rest of us to rot," Lionheart murmured, gazing down at his hands. "We had to help each other. You got to leave, you got a life, we were left with nothing. We replied on people like the Astrals to save us."

"Enough, Lionheart," Chris said softly. "Let it be for now." He glanced at Alit's wrists. "Do you want to get rid of them?"

"Huh?"

"The scars. They can be treated relatively simply." Alit stared up at him and Chris smiled a little. "Some people like their scars. Gauche said the one of his eye was attractive… I sort of have to agree. Thomas says they remind him of his mistakes, making sure he won't make the same mistakes again. No matter how much he hates them, he won't let them go. He won't make them again." He smiled bitterly. "I wish that was true. It's the same with Kaito. But Michael let's- _let_ me."

"You can do that?" Gilag said, tilting his head.

"More power is incredibly versatile," Chris replied. Alit nodded slowly rolling up his sleeves. "You'd both be wise not to underestimate me, if you really do insist on fighting with me. I can do a lot of things that will surprise you. Here, give me your wrist and stay still."

"You're not going to, I don't know, weaken me so I can't fight or something, right?" Alit said, holding out his arm none the less.

"And should you really be doing this kind of magic so soon after a backlash?" Gilag said.

"I'll be fine," Chris chuckled, closing his eyes and letting his powers feel out Alit's wrist. "I can take my time on this. If anything, it's relaxing. It's like paint by numbers. Simple and therapeutic, especially when it's something like this. There's no rush, no life on the line. Just touching up and regenerating."

"Hey, we are sorry about Michael. From what Orrim said, he would have been a great match. A lot of fun."

"He's certainly strong. Physically, he's by far the strongest of us. Without powers, he's by far the best fighter."

"He's got a nasty punch," Lionheart muttered.

"How often did you spar with him?" Chris chuckled.

"Not enough. I was at HQ to see him knockout Thomas though," he laughed quietly.

"He did that?" Alit squeaked. "Wow. I really wish I could have got a round with him."

"Mmm, he's done it a few time," Chris mused. "Thomas doesn't dial down very well. You really have to go all out against him too. Thomas is fast and brutal, but he can't take many clean hits. Michael's strong enough to break through his defences, especially when they're having a proper argument."

Thomas and Michael loved each other dearly, but Chris was under no illusions that they could have fierce fights between themselves. They could very often end in brutal sparring matches. That was what they called them at least. They were fights. And hopefully Chris would be with his family again soon.

* * *

"Coward," Ryoga hissed, kicking the floor as Mach vanished, leaving them with only a pair of broaches. "What the hell was the point in any of that?!"

"A test," Thomas replied, tossing the broach in his hand absently. "This place was about a knight and his steed who refused to be parted even in death. We stood together."

"Our friendship won," Yuma laughed and Thomas nodded. "We were worthy because we protected each other, even when we could have walked away."

"Even if it was for so little," he huffed, holding up the broach to the light. "I suppose there must be some use to them. Feeling your partner's pain must be something, right? I guess."

He glanced back and Kaito tilted his head, watching the trio as he struggled to get back his breath. Why was he struggling right now? He had no physical body, not really. Why was he struggling? It wasn't right.

"I thought I told you to rest," Thomas snapped. Kaito blinked. Thomas was certainly seemed more like his old self every time they met up again. "At least sit down, idiot."

Kaito sighed and sat slowly, at least giving Thomas that. Thomas wandered over, tossing the broach so Ryoga could tuck it away with its partner. And just as quickly, Yuma threw his arms around Ryoga once more, leaning into his back with a smile. Kaito's lips tugged into a small smile. He had once been like that with Chris. In love, childish and sweet. Looking back, Thomas had once looked at him with the same adoration and unwavering trust as Yuma now looked at Ryoga with.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Kaito?"

Kaito's head jerked away from watching the young pair, focusing on Thomas standing above him, hands on his hips. Of course he didn't. Thomas was far from stupid. He was brash and impulsive and maybe he wasn't on the same academic the level as Kaito or Chris or Takashi. Or even Michael. But Thomas was not stupid. He had achieved good grades in school. He was, in all honesty, probably of higher than average intelligence. Being surrounded by people like him and Chris and their fathers just wasn't a fair comparison.

"You know I don't," Kaito said at last. "What's brought this up?"

"You know what," Thomas replied, eyes narrowed. "If you don't think I'm stupid then you know already."

Kaito sighed and nodded. Thomas knew. Thomas knew although said nothing more. Kaito didn't know what else to say either. How could he say anything? He'd lied to him. Led him to believe he'd been executed. How could he explain himself? How could he explain that?

"Kaito."

"Yes, Thomas?" Thomas turned and Kaito's breath was knocked from his lungs as he Thomas' boot hit his chest, knocking him flat on his back. "Thomas? What are you-"

"I don't need you protecting me, Kaito," Thomas growled, pressing his foot down against chest to keep him down. "I'm one of the strongest Sorcerers in the world. I'm hellfire and death. Do not think for a second that I need your protection and cannot possibly handle the world without you."

"Thomas, that's not-"

"Shut up," he snapped, voice low and almost cold. His blazing eyes narrowed a little and he leant down a little, meeting Kaito's gaze. "I don't need your protection, Kaito. I don't need you to make decisions for me and take it upon yourself to save me from this fate."

"I know-"

"I said shut up!" Kaito nodded a little and Thomas tipped his chin up with the toe of his boot, taking a slow breath and lowering his voice once more. "We're not children anymore. I don't need you hold my hand and keeping me safe, getting me out of trouble, taking the blame and shouldering responsibility. I'm not some dumb kid who comes running to you to solve every problem anymore."

Kaito was dimly aware that Ryoga and Yuma were now watching curiously and his cheeks warmed a little. It was hardly a dignified position to be in and he was unlikely to ever hear the end of it from Ryoga, but Thomas needed him to stay quiet and listen apparently.

"I'm a big boy now, Kaito. I grew up. I'm feared by Barians and Astrals alike." A sneer stretched across his face and Kaito swallowed thickly. "I'm Infernal. I'm fire and fury and all consuming rage and not even I know how deadly I really am. So if you're starting to forget that, I may have to remind you."

His heel pressed lightly against Kaito's throat with just enough pressure to be a threat. Kaito was sure Thomas wouldn't actually carry out his threat but it was a reminder just how temperamental he could be. He was deadly and dangerous and unpredictable.

"If you start underestimating me, Kaito, I'll have to crush you underfoot just like all the others."

"I'll…" Kaito gulped and nodded a little, cheeks burning. Thomas looked… incredible like that. Like he finally remembered just how strong he was. The Thomas he'd known in the academy. Confident and charismatic. _Stunning_. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"I'm glad. Let's go, Ryoga," Thomas called, stepping away and turning to the door. Ryoga sighed and nodded, giving Yuma a final kiss before turning to follow Thomas towards the staircase. "I've changed my mind, I'll take you to see if you are what I think."

"You will?"

"Yeah. I mean…" He smiled bitterly and Kaito sat up slowly. "We might not be around at the end of this. You're right. You have the right to know. Even if you hate it. We'll call you again soon, Yuma, Astral. When we get to the next ruins, probably."

"We'll find a way to save you," Ryoga promised, following Thomas up the first few steps.

"Wait!" Kaito called. Thomas turned and Ryoga glanced over his shoulder. "Head into the waste."

Thomas smiled a little. "If the dead guy says so. Sargasso, then we'll deal with our little shark."

"I feel like you're going to take any excuse to put this off," Ryoga muttered.

"Bye guys!" Yuma called.

"I look forward to our next meeting," Astral said. He turned and glanced at Kaito as the pair disappeared up the stairs. "And you, Kaito?"

Kaito nodded a little, standing slowly and brushing himself down. "I suppose I should head back as well."

"Where do you have to be?" Yuma said quietly. "Aren't you like us? With nowhere to go?"

"Since I'm like this, I decided I should look around and find out what I can to help Thomas and the others. You should consider doing the same. Although, do try to stay out of trouble, won't you?"

"Bye then, Kaito," Yuma sighed as Kaito climbed the stairs. "We'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Kaito," Astral agreed.

"See you when they next call."

Kaito opened his eyes slowly to find the car was still peaceful and quiet. The weak morning light was seeping in through the windows as Takashi drove and the others slept. He smiled a little, glad that they were all in good order.

"Good morning," Kaito whispered.

Takashi glanced back at him in the mirror. "Morning. I'm glad you're back. I was starting to worry I'd have to wake you up myself. You've been out a while."

"I can tell," he chuckled, glancing around. "Nothing to report?"

"Everything went smoothly. We're heading out into the waste, but I've got no idea where we're going. How were things on your end?"

"Thomas, Ryoga and the Prince." He smiled and little, hand going absently to his chest. "I think Thomas is getting better. He's… He seems more like he was when we were young. Maybe he just needed to fall apart completely to build himself back up. I hope it's a sign that things are looking up."

Takashi smiled a little and nodded. Kaito turned his gaze slowly out the window, watching the waste around them. "How are we going to know where to find Chris?"

"Orbital."

"Yes, Master Kaito!" Orbital said. "Master Thomas and the punk have returned. They seem to be happy about something. We're heading to Sargasso. Rather quickly, I might add. Master Thomas has overridden the speed limiter settings."

"Don't let him crash you," Kaito said firmly. "We're heading to the waste too, you can lead us both. Track the other coms emergency frequency. It should be Chris. Lead Thomas there too."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

"There you go, Takashi," Kaito said softly as the location appeared on screen. "That should be them."

Takashi nodded, focusing on the signal and getting them out there. The waste wasn't much to look at but it was interesting. From a purely academic sense. There were all sorts of theories but very little equipment worked out there to actually make sense of it. No one really knew what was going on.

One by one the others woke and the shared out bottles of water and the few food rations they had as they drove, closing in on Chris' location. The sun rose slowly and there was quiet chatter from the youngsters about how creepy the waste was, and a few muttering than they'd got in over their heads. Kaito didn't blame them. They had got into a serious situation that was being tackled by some of the strongest Sorcerers around. Of course it was daunting for them.

Finally, a car appeared in front of them. Kaito sat up straighter and Takashi smiled. Finally they had even a few people who made their home what it was. The car pulled slowly to a stop and Kaito frowned a little, noticing two strangers among the group and a young girl he could only imagine was Iris Kamishiro given that she looked so similar to Rio.

He stepped out the car and was almost instantly tackled back against it. "Kaito!"

"Haruto?!"

"Kaito!" Haruto wailed, clinging to him. There was a wet patch forming on his stomach and he smiled gently, petting Haruto's hair gently. "Kaito! Kaito!"

"It's alright, it's alright," he murmured. He supposed Haruto must have thought him dead like Thomas had. "I'm here. I'm here now."

"They said you were dead!" he cried, shaking his head. "Why do people keep telling me people are dead when they're not?!"

Kaito sighed softly, sitting up and wrapping Haruto in his arms, letting him sit in his lap. Poor Haruto. But they were together now. They were going to stay together. They others were getting out the car and he dimly noted Takashi talking to a girl he only vaguely recognised. Lord Kotori, right? He hadn't seen her in years and had never paid much attention. It didn't matter anyway. He had Haruto in his arms and the world was right.

"How are you feeling, Kaito?" Chris said quietly.

"Better now," Kaito replied. "But I'm still mad at you."

"I'm not entirely sure what I've done to deserve your wrath, but it if makes you feel better feel free to hate me."

"Who are all these guys anyway?" Tokunosuke said, glaring up at them.

"Uh, this is Lord Christopher," Takashi replied. "He's the the leader of the Astral Lords and Michael's big brother. And you guys remember Kotori."

"Too well," Cathy hissed, practically bristling.

"Nice to see you too, Cathy."

"She a Lord now too. And that's Haruto, he's Kaito's little brother." He frowned and glanced around. "I'm not entirely sure about everyone else." His eyes widened a little and he strode over to Kaito, taking his wrists before he could say a word to argue. "We're here now, there are other Sorcerers strong enough to protect us should you turn out to be a fake like the last one."

"Please don't be fake!" Haruto cried as Takashi released the restraints. Kaito gasped softly, his powers flooding back and warming his body. He'd never missed them so desperately. "I can't do that again!"

"We'll just ask Thomas when he gets here," Kotori said. "Didn't he pick out the last one as fake when no one else could. Even you didn't notice, Chris."

Chris turned and there was quiet bickering and introductions but Kaito didn't care. He just hung onto Haruto, not caring about anything else. He had Haruto. There was nothing else in the world more important than Haruto. Especially after so long apart.

"Michael's here," Haruto whispered.

"He keeps saying that," one of the strange Sorcerers sighed as Kaito stiffened. Michael? What on earth? Chris frowned and tilted his head away. "Ever since we saw that ghost."

"Ghost?" Takashi said quietly.

"It wasn't a ghost or Michael," Chris hissed.

"Then what was it and why is the kid we all acknowledge as a Seer saying it?" the youngster snapped.

It was only then Kaito realised they were in Barian robes. Not just any Barians. Lords. Deep reds marking the youngster as the Pyro Alit. And the greenish brown robes of his Terra guard. Barian Lords. Why were they here?

Haruto had been captured by the Barians. He was at the palace when Kaito was being held in the dungeons. They were here with him? Why did everyone seem so cosy?

"Michael is here," Haruto insisted. "I can feel him. He's here. I just can't pinpoint him. You feel him too, right Iris?" Iris shook her head slightly and Haruto frowned. "You just don't know him well enough-"

"Michael's dead, Haruto," Chris hissed, turning away. "Please, just stop."

"But-"

"Haruto," Kaito said quietly. Haruto sighed and leant against Kaito's chest, letting him stroke his hair. Chris strode away, leaning against the car boot, glaring at the bracelet on his wrist. "Takashi said Michael took his off and crushed it, Chris. And Thomas' was corrupted to use as a control for Don Thousand. It is possible that-"

"Stop it!" Chris snapped. Kaito jerked back slightly as Chris glared daggers. He'd never seen such pure hatred and rage directed at him from Chris. But then, was it that surprising? If Michael really was dead, could he blame Chris for hurting. "Just stop. Stop… please…"

His fists clenched against the car's body, eyes scrunched shut as he swallowed thickly. The pain of losing the people you loved was something Chris would have to get used to. As he and Takashi had told the civilians. They had to get on and keep moving or they'd risk their own lives and others.

Once again, Kaito was hit with the distinct feeling he shouldn't be allowed to grieve for Michael. They weren't really family. And he had moved on and carried on while Chris and Thomas had fallen to pieces. He could see the cracks in both of them even as they tried to build themselves up again. Takashi had lashed out wildly and murdered Heartland and his generals. Kaito…

Kaito _hadn't_.

What right did he have to call himself family? To say he cared for them as much as he didn Haruto? Those doubts were creeping in again and Kaito couldn't stop them.

"Did you really just let Thomas live so I could kill him?"

Chris opened his eyes slowly and gazed up at him for a moment before glaring at his bracelet once more. After a heavy moment of silence- Kaito was about to ask again, to demand an answer, that they deserved to know the truth about their relationship- Kotori spoke up.

"Did you really think he was the only Chaos infected Sorcerer allowed to live just because he was powerful?"

Kaito glared up at her, ignoring Chris who just stood there looking sorry for himself and the Barian child who looked horrified and Takashi and his friends staring at her like she was someone they didn't know. Maybe they didn't. Maybe he didn't know Chris either. What did being an Astral Lord really do to them? They could toy with people's lives so simply. They didn't care. Were they even human anymore? Did they feel a thing for the lives of those around them?

"It wasn't his time to die. He was given to you to rekindle the relationship needed for you to fulfil your fate. As if having an Infernal in HQ wasn't bad enough. He was lucky he was needed or he would have been locked up like the animal he is."

"And you're lucky there are children here or you would be a bloody mess."

Chris lifted his head. "Kaito, that's-"

"Shut up! You don't get a say in this! You don't get a say in what I do or say or think anymore. You let them use me and Thomas. You let them toy with us and put us in this position. You have no say anymore."

"Orrim- _Thomas_ is a good person," Alit snapped, drawing everyone's gaze. "Ok, maybe I haven't known him that long or that well. Maybe I don't know him like all you guys. But I saw him screaming and crying when he thought you'd been put to death, Kaito. And I don't even know who you survived but I'm glad for his sake you have. And you Astrals who use him and call him a beast for something he was born with, something he didn't ask for, he was loyal to you 'til the very end! Him and Nasch were willing to die to stop Yuma being possessed by Don Thousand. They didn't care that their lives would be taken if Yuma resisted, they wanted him to anyway. And you know what, if what everyone says is true then he only gave into the Chaos in the first place to stop Vector going after the Prince!"

The Terra- Gilag someone had said, right?- laid his hands on Alit's shoulders and he took a deep, shaking breath. "It's alright, Alit."

"I think you're the monsters," Alit hissed. "If I was him, I'd have betrayed you a long time ago and felt nothing. It's a shame when such beautiful angels have such rotten cores."

Kaito couldn't find it in himself to argue. Alit was saying a lot, and he was Barian but… Kaito couldn't imagine any of it being untrue. He was right that the way they were talking about Thomas, they way they've treated the two of them, and everyone around them, it was wrong.

"He's right, Kotori," Takashi whispered. "I'd trust Thomas with my life, even now. You're talking about him like he's just another name on paper but I trust Thomas. I know he'll always protect us, Barian or not."

"You're all being hysterical," Lionheart said and Kotori turned to him, sitting next to him by the fire. "Barians are Barians. They only care for their own interests. You trust him because he loves you guys. He has no loyalty to anyone else."

"Just stop it," Chris commanded. They all fell silent and Kaito was reminded why Chris was the leader. Even in such a sorry state he was capable of commanding respect. "We're all after the same thing right now, there's no point fighting each other."

There was silence for a while. Kaito waited, holding Haruto and content in the silence. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. He had Haruto. He could focus on that. For now at least. Until Thomas and Ryoga arrived and he had to face everything.

"I _can_ feel him, Kaito," Haruto whispered. "I just can't pinpoint him."

"Show me," Kaito whispered back. "I'll find him."

Haruto nodded and grasped Kaito's hand. No one could explain it. Only that it must have been a link through the Astral world. No one was really sure why, but Kaito and Haruto's bond was stronger than any other. It was trying on them both, but Kaito could have access to his powers for short flashes.

The presence was instant. Sensing other Sorcerers was strange. Most people described it as an aura or presence, but that was just the easiest way. It wasn't quite that. It was really something unexplainable. Something different and person. But Haruto was sensitive. He was a Seer. The world around him was different. If there was even a trace of Michael, Haruto would pick it up. But Kaito could track it down. Kaito had more experience in these things. Haruto could filter out the other auras around them, Kaito would track him down.

Haruto was absolutely right. Kaito's hand tightened around Haruto's.

He felt it instantly. More than a lingering presence. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Michael._

He lifted his head slowly, gazing at the camp. Michael was with them. It was familiar and comforting. It brought a warmth up inside him. Like a gentle smile and sharp eyes. A blade and powerful punch. The smell of cookies and cake and freshly churned earth. Michael. It could only be Michael.

He reached out slowly. Where was he? He was here. He was with them. Where was he?

There was a lingering presence around Takashi. But Chris… It blazed around Chris. Perhaps not surprising since they were siblings. But it was different. His eyes narrowed. That wasn't right. There was something different. Very different. What was that?

His eyes widened slightly, loosening his grip on Haruto as it hit him.

"Kaito?" Haruto whispered. "Is that.. Is he…"

"_Chris?_"

Chris lifted his head but a loud, familiar engine disturbed the peace. Everything was about to explode.

"Orbital, how fast _has _he been driving?" Kaito snapped.

"Far too fast, Master Kaito," Orbital replied, sounding slightly unwell. "Please make his speed limiter unable to be removed in future."

The white bike tore into the camp, skidding across the dusty ground and pulling to a stop. Kaito straightened up as Haruto slipped from his lap. Ryoga's gaze fell on Alit and Gilag instantly, pushing up his visor and glaring.

"I wasn't aware I gaze orders for you two to take a holiday," he snapped.

"Well, you know," Alit laughed sheepishly. "With Mizael the way he is and Durbe missing-"

"He's not missing, he's in the palace at Hope."

"Vector and Don Thousand hanging around the palace," Gilag said. "And that Black Mist thing."

"We found your sister though."

Alit gestured over to Iris who was staring up at him and Ryoga slowly turned. From the sounds of it, they hadn't seen each other in years. Kaito couldn't imagine the pain that must have caused. He couldn't imagine being separated from Haruto like that.

"Iris…"

His helmet- _Kaito's_ helmet, but he wasn't going to mention that- was discarded and Kaito couldn't help smiling a little as Ryoga swept Iris up in his arms. Iris' tears dripped down onto his cheeks and Ryoga smiled, brushing away his own tears. Any annoyance at Alit and Gilag seemed completely forgotten. All that mattered was Iris. Something Kaito fully understood.

"It wasn't your fault, kid." Kaito tore his gaze from the Kamishiro's at Thomas' voice. He patted Takashi's shoulder in passing as he headed towards Chris. But at least he gave Takashi a moment. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I should have been with him, Thomas."

"Then you'd be dead too. He'd have hated that." His gaze touched Kaito for a second as he carried on towards Chris. "I'll deal with you later, asshole."

"If it's similar to how you dealt with me earlier, I won't object too much."

It was worth it to see Thomas go almost bright red, glaring absolute murder at him. "Oh, I will burn you if you keep that up."

"Don't hurt Kaito," Haruto demanded, running over. Thomas laughed and lifted him into his arms, holding him close as he leant against the car next to Chris. "Hurt Nasch. He's the one who dropped me over the balcony."

"You what, Ryoga?" Kaito called.

"I knew Alit and Gilag were there to catch him," Ryoga replied without glancing over.

"I didn't," Haruto snapped.

"I'm not going to hug you," Chris muttered, not glancing at Thomas. "But I am glad you're ok."

"It'd be weird if you did," Thomas replied. "You're not exactly the hugging type except in extreme situations. I'd think you were sending me away again. I looked after myself. You trust me to do that, right?"

Haruto tugged on Thomas' jacket and Thomas turned a little. Haruto leant up, whispering in his ear and Kaito's stomach dropped watching the colour drain from Thomas' face. He straightened up and staggered a little, staring up at Chris. He knew. Haruto had told him what they'd seen.

"You can explain, right Chris?" he said hoarsely. "You can just explain it all away, right? They're wrong, right? Chris, they're wrong, aren't they?"

Chris' eyes narrowed, his fist clenched slightly against the boot of the car once more, his jaw set as he met Thomas' gaze for the first time. "I'd do anything for you and Michael, Thomas. Even if it means breaking every rule imposed on me. I won't lose either of you. Ever. I _will_ keep you safe whether you like it or not."

"Chris…"

* * *

"Quite the cosy gathering," Wolf growled, glaring down the ridge at the camp below. "I wonder if this counts as proof that Lord Nasch is a traitor."

"He's not shown any signs of leaning towards the Astral's cause, has he?" Mrs Okudaira said, tilting her head. "None of them have particularly. Perhaps, we're dealing with a third party forming. Does that count as treachery towards our masters?"

"Who knows," he replied with a shrug.

"It'd just be fun to be able to let loose with Nasch," Coyote chuckled.

"It's been a long time," Jackal agreed. "Dr Arclight doesn't have many big jobs for us."

"Not that we're complaining about easy money," Wolf clarified. "Just that sometimes you need a challenge and a hunt to keep you fresh."

Keeping Thomas and Nasch in sight at all times wasn't easy. That was a challenge right there. Thomas drove that bike with no care for safety or speed limits. This was certainly going to push them to their limits.

And meeting the new regent and her newly promoted brats wasn't exactly ideal either. The three brats were still messed up over their friendship with Michael- honestly Wolf struggled to see it as a loss, he was hardly a nice kid- and Mamoru's past relationship with Thomas. He certainly hadn't missed Mrs Okudaira's quite obvious reaction to one of the kids with Michae's former partner and how Kaito was alive was beyond him. Not to mention with Nasch and Thomas that made a total of six Astral and Barian Lords in that camp.

It didn't matter if Nasch was a traitor or not while he was in that camp. They couldn't hope to face that group head on. Mrs Okudaira must have known that too. That was why they were hanging back. And Wolf was sure if they were here, Heartland and his bunch would be around somewhere too.

"Too bad the Todoroki kid didn't really kill them off," he muttered to himself. Or Vector for that matter. He'd heard Vector had gone after them only to be called off last minute by Don Thousand. Lucky bastards. "We'd be best working towards the same goal together."

"I agree," she replied. "But first, Chitaro." The boy glanced up from where he was sketching the scenery. Why did Wolf have to be surrounded by children recently? "Do you think you can find out what the secret weapon Lord Christopher is hiding is?"

Chitaro nodded slowly and flicked over the page. His eyes shut for a moment as he found his target and when they opened once more they were glowing softly. His pencil moved slowly over the page and Aika poured out some tea from a flask as they waited, watching the camp below.

Chris and Thomas had moved away from the others, arguing in furious hisses and whispers. Whatever Haruto had told Thomas it had got both older brothers riled up.

"No way," Mamoru breathed. Wolf glanced back. He was leaning over Chitaro's shoulder, pale as a sheet. "There's no way that's right."

"He's never wrong," Aika replied quietly. "His powers are working, so it's right."

"Why?" Chitaro muttered, dropping the pad as his eyes faded back to normal. "It doesn't make any sense."

The adults leant over and suddenly Wolf understood their concern. It was an incredible drawing. Wolf did his best to suppress any even vaguely fond thoughts reminding him of Thomas' own sketchy drawings, he was not getting attached to that mess of a family. It was the boot of the car. There was an almost egg like object, seemingly crystal and glowing softly, wrapped in chains and locks. But that wasn't what held their attention.

Curled around the crystal egg was a sleeping boy; clothes torn and skin cut, arms crossed over his chest and wrists bound to a heavy collar piece inlaid with large crystals.

Wolf's stomach churned violently.

"Michael. It's Michael."


End file.
